Coming Home
by thewrittingferret
Summary: "Did I ever tell you she's my mate?" Remus said so quietly that the potions master almost didn't catch it. Hermione finds herself being thrown back in time for her final year to walk the halls with non other that the marauders. Little does she know, shes been there before.
1. Twenty Years

**Hello all. **

**This is a story I started writing a little while ago and recently found it and thought I would share. It is based just after the battle and just before Hermione is to return to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. She is pulled back into time twenty years to join the likes of Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Severus in their final year. She tries her hardest to keep her distance from the Marauders as she doesn't wish to cause any damage to the future and prevent the death of old Voldie. But little does she know she is meant to be there and those who met her all those years ago know that. **

**It's rated M for some future smuty action. **

**This is a love story between one Remus Lupin and one Hermione Granger. I LOVE hearing feed back and I love when people suggest ideas of what they would like to see or and plot ideas so please feel free to share with me. They will not be falling in love straight away remember Hermione is trying to protect the future. Remus knows there is more to them but also that is only due to the wolfs needs and wants not love. **

**Enough of my rambling here is the First Chapter. I hope you enjoy it :D **

* * *

**Coming Home**

**Chapter one - Twenty Years**

* * *

**August 30th 1998 - 9 Months 11 Days.**

It was finally coming, the day where Hermione would vanish from right in front of everyone's eyes to be thrown back in time twenty years ago, only to walk the familiar halls of Hogwarts for her final year within another time. It was still unknown to those who were there those years ago as to why she was sent there, but the fact of the matter was they knew she would be going and in precisely two days.

"We should tell her, warn her,"

"Lupin, you know we can't. If she knows then there is no guarantee she will behave as she is intended. Knowing that kind of information could only harm what is to happen. That is why we are staying out of the way," Severus once again was trying to be the voice of reason for the past five years, from the day Remus had taken up the position of the DADA Professor laying eyes on her once again in her third year, the two of them had been battling since with each other about whether or not they should inform Hermione of her future and the events her presence had on their past.

"It's been twenty years Snape. twenty years since the day she left. twenty years of being in love with a woman who doesn't even know that we were together, who has no recollection of anything," Remus slumped himself down in the chair opposite the Potions Masters desk running his hands tiredly over his face.

"I know Lupin. It's been twenty years for me too. Twenty years without my best friend. Without the woman who made me who I am today. I know what you're feeling. Having to act the way I have towards her for the past seven years since the day she walked in as a first year, keeping all these secrets from her letting her believe that I really was as evil as I had to make out. There was nothing I kept from her when we were friends, nothing at all. So keeping everything from her, all of what I have had to do, has been just as hard for me as it has for you. You have to remember that she doesn't know because she hasn't been there yet, she hasn't met us at school," Snape stated firmly in a small moment of pure honesty and vulnerability.

He knew he was right but right now the aching sensation in his chest that he had been feeling for the past twenty years was becoming more painful than he ever thought possible, there was also the realisation that there would still be another nine months until she would return in the June. Nine more months till she would hopefully return to them both with full recollection of whom they were to her and who she was to them.

"Do you think she will still love me when she returns, considering I am now a thirty eight year old man and not an eighteen year old lad?" Remus closed his eyes dropping his head down towards his lap.

"Yes" Severus began "On her last night before she came to you, I found her in the Library crying her heart out about the fact that she would be leaving you and I behind. She told me that she was scared,"

"Scared?" Remus lifted his head quickly making eye contact with the Potions Master.

"Yes scared. Scared that she would return home, to here so full of love for you to find you happy with someone else or to you having fallen out of love with her" Severus paused for a moment and reached down into one of his desk draws "Of course I told her to stop being so ridiculous and sent her on her way to you, we may not have seen eye to eye most of our years during Hogwarts Lupin, but I knew the night of the ball that there was no one else for you. We all did, your eyes are very deceiving to you. Before she left to come to you though she gave me this," he extended out his hand towards the man before him holding out an old Prefect badge, Remus' brows furrowed slightly at the object before he graciously reached out to take it into his own hands, running his fingers over the old badge he had once worn so proudly.

"She asked me to ask you, that upon the day she returns which we both know is the tenth of June, that you wear it if you still feel the same way. Then when she sees it she'll know and if she doesn't then she'll let you be,"

The werewolf stared down back at the badge resting between his fingers, a bittersweet smile resting upon his lips "Thank you," he managed finally meeting the other pair of eyes in the room.

"Don't thank me, I'm only doing what she asked and we both know I would do anything for her,"

"We both would. How about you? How will you know if she remembers your friendship?" dark eyes meet a sea of blue a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"That is certainly something I am reluctant to share,"

"Really? Well please do," Remus' eyes twinkled with a hint of mischievousness as he noticed the potion master's lack of enthusiasm.

Severus merely shook his head avoiding having to answer the pestering wolf and changed the topic of conversation "Here don't forget these," he said reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a number of vials handing them over to Remus "There's enough there to last you until the full moon,"

Remus graciously took the vials placing them carefully into his robes pocket "Thank you," began Remus "I realise I have never properly thanked you for providing me with this over the years, I am truly grateful,"

"Once again don't thank me, it is Grangers doing" the werewolf's eyebrows cross in confusion "She is the one who taught me, who made me promise that I would make sure I would provide you with your wolfsbane until she was able to make it for you once again," the werewolf sat there in amazement once more, reminded again within that day just why he loved that witch so damn much.

"Did I ever tell you she's my mate?" Remus said so quietly that the potions master almost didn't catch it.

"Your mate?" his attention was quickly back on to the man in front of him who simply sat in silence confirming with only a slight nod of his head. Becoming impatient waiting for more Snape found himself losing patience "When?" more silence "Lupin. When? When did you know?" he asked his irritation becoming apparent.

He had heard before of Werewolves finding their mates, but it was also such a rare occurrence that there was very little known about it. In fact so little was known it was often thought of as a simple myth, what information was known stated that 'once mated they are bound together, in body, mind and soul' it seemed to be unwise to try and separate a mated Werewolf, the few books that had any knowledge often stated how they were highly aggressive, protective and dangerous if anything or anyone come in-between the two. The Claimed partner would often be branded with a mark of some sort among their person normally of a bite though not one to cause the transformation. The two of them would be able to feel one another's emotions on some level and long periods apart once mated was thought to be highly risky for both in the couple.

"On the train our final year," he took a deep breath before continuing "It was three days before the moon and my senses were on high alert. The moment I stepped foot on that train I could smell her scent. It was nothing like I've ever experienced and at that moment I had an uncontrollable urge come over me, I had to find her. So I dragged the other three up the length of the train searching much to their confusion until I found her in that compartment with you," he gestured towards the man sitting in front of him in stunned silence "and then James and Sirius opened their traps," Snape snorted.

"I have to admit, she was certainly not impressed with their first impressions," Severus shook his head with a slight smirk as he reminisced that memory "You didn't tell her did you?" his attention turning back to the man in front of his desk.

"No, the thought of having to explain it to her was very daunting. I didn't want to scare her away,"

"You are aware that we are talking about Granger. I very much doubt you would have had to explain, no qualm in thinking that she's more than likely read about it already," the two men smirk knowing that this is more than likely true of the little bookworm.

There was a moment of silence between the two men before Severus curiosity got the better of him once more.

"How did you control yourself?" he began "I know you two were intimate how did you control the wolf from marking her?" the Werewolf at this moment was turning a lovely shade of pink much to the delight of the potion master.

"As much as he and I wanted to we both knew she wouldn't truly be ours then, we knew to wait. The two of us have far more control then you would think,"

The men were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," drawled Snape.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" the two men watch the Witch from their conversation walk into the room both trying to clear their mind of what they had just been talking about "Remus? What are you doing here?" she asks as she saw her former Professor sitting across from a man who she was most certain he didn't get along with.

"Just picking up these" he says holding up the vial's that Snape had just handed him.

"Of course, full moon in five days isn't it? But I thought Sirius brewed it for you?"

"He does, but he's been a little distracted lately and buggered it up. So Professor Snape here was kind enough to supply with from his back up stash,"

"That was very kind of you Sir," Hermione said turning her attention towards her professor.

"Hardly, considering I do not wish to endanger others so I would hardly keep something of such importance from anyone. Which in fact brings us to where I asked you here, I understand Black has been teaching you how to brew the potion yourself?" asked Snape his voice a low drawl.

"Yes he has professor,"

"Well seeing as he managed to render this month's batch as unusable I would like to offer to teach you myself. You will be returning back to Grimmauld Place during the holidays and after Hogwarts will you not?" Hermione for a moment found herself unable to say anything, the fact that Snape had just offered to teach her one to one on something a little hard to overcome.

"Speak girl," his sharp voice snapping her out of her daydream state.

"Yes I will," she managed.

"Well, then I believe it to be useful to you to learn this potion thoroughly, at least that way Lupin will know that there is at least one pair of capable hands able to brew it correctly and I can use my time on something else instead of playing wolf sitter with backup," Remus simply rolled his eyes at Snape's comment choosing to ignore the insults towards his friend.

"Really? Well Professor, thank you I'm honoured that you would be so kind to want to teach me" said Hermione barely able to contain her excitement.

"Miss Granger, please do not make me change my mind. It is not because I want to, it is because I have to. Now if you would be so kind to leave and return at three for us to get started," Hermione nodded her head profusely before waving a quick goodbye to Remus and leaving the room before Snape did in fact change his mind.

"Must you be so hard on her?" sighed Remus as he watched her leave through the door.

"If I wish to keep this charade up, then yes," Remus nodded with understanding "Now go home to your Witch and get her to calm down before she comes back here and drives me insane with questions," Lupin chuckled softly as he got up from his seat.

"Nine months and eleven day's Snape and then you can go back to that big softy we know you are," he walked out of the office to the sound of a low growl the wolf would have been proud of.

* * *

"Two day's mate!" Sirius called out to Remus as he walked back through the Floo "Where you been?"

"I popped over to Hogwarts, needed some of this," he said holding up the vials.

"Oh right, sorry about that again mate. My head is just all over the place,"

"Same," he stated plainly shrugging off his cloak and taking a seat on the sofa feeling his muscles scream as he relaxed, the effects of the full moon already making himself present.

"But like I said, two days," Sirius excitement was apparent it was like watching a small child waiting for Christmas morning.

"You're right two days till she meets us, but nine months and eleven days until she's back,"

"Fine, but just think in those nine months your younger self is going to making a very good impression on the young witch, and I should know you forgot the silencing charms enough," he waggled his eyebrows at the man in front of him who couldn't help his own smugness.

"Still the best witch?" Sirius continued.

"By far," he replied letting out a low growl at the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Calm down there Moony. You can't honestly tell me that after twenty years she is still by far the best?" Sirius's curiosity getting the better of him, the two of them always shared information about their women, there was nothing to hide between the two Marauders however the only one never discussed completely was one Hermione Jean Granger until now.

Fully blaming it on the moon and his pent up frustration and high sex drive Remus was in the mood to share, the fact knowing that his younger self in a matter of months would be touching and tasting that gorgeous witch his mate was enough to make his blood boil with lust. Oh how he couldn't wait for her to return and hoped with every part of him she still wanted him so that he could march her straight upstairs to his room and show her just how much he missed her.

"You have no idea Sirius. I have never felt a witch more amazing than her, the things her tongue can do would make your knees buckle and you whimper like a pup. The way she looks skin all flushed chest heaving is breathtaking, but nothing and I mean nothing is more of a beautiful sight then when she comes undone. The way she draws her bottom lip in with her teeth as she tries to hold back for as long as she can only to fail and gasp in ecstasy, panting whilst her nails cling on and run down your back pulling you as close as she can get you. Or when she's taking full control and rides you for all your worth teasing you until you think you can't take anymore and then riding so hard you think you might just black out from pure pleasure,"

"Damn it Moony" Remus looks up to see his fellow marauder shuffling around in discomfort making him smirk "I've been asking you for twenty years to share, and when you do damn you don't hold back do you? I mean I know I heard it back at school but,"

"What you heard was tame Padfoot," Remus interpreted.

"You telling me that was tame? How the Merlin was that tame? From what we could hear it was anything but," a simple smirk and shrug was all Remus gave "Bloody hell...naughty little witch,"

"Indeed,"

"Ah and here's my favourite witch,"

"What do you want Sirius?" asked Hermione as she walked on through the room and over towards the floo counting down the minutes excitedly until she joined Professor Snape.

"I'm hurt princess, truly I am. Anyway where are you off too again?"

"Our Hermione here is off to brew with none other than Severus Snape" said the Werewolf.

"Really? Wow. I'm surprised," a look of shock upon his devilishly handsome features.

"And why's that? Pray tell?" the young witch stood by the fireplace arms crossed against her chest firm glare placed on Sirius.

"No Princess I don't mean it like that at all. I'm simply surprised that he is brewing with someone. It's just something he doesn't do, he's never taken on an apprentice and he never does one to one," he began. Hermione looking at him trying her best to hold back her confusion. Did Snape really not brew with anyone? If so why her and why now? Well she did know why but still it did seem strange now that Sirius had said that.

"Surely he brewed with someone when you guys were at school?" She asked.

"Nope, not even Lily. Always on his own. Well until our seventh year, and then he used to brew with an exchange student. Pretty little thing she was,"

"Sirius," came Remus gruff voice warning him to stop.

"Where they...?" began Hermione curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh Merlin no. They were good friends though, best. I'm almost certain they were closer then Lily and he had been," Sirius chose to ignore the death stares the old Werewolf was giving him, he'd kept his trap shut for twenty years what's a little bit of chit chat going to do?

"What happened to her?"

"She went home, wherever that was and no one has seen her since," he shrugged.

"Anyway enough of that, you best be off before Snape gets grumpy," Remus interrupted.

"What you brewing anyway?"

"Wolfsbane," she replied.

"I thought I was teaching you?" pouted Sirius eyes wide and pup like.

"Yes, but you did bugger it up and it will come in handy if she's up to scratch sooner rather than later if there's a mess up again, Snape's' not going to help out forever we're lucky there were two day's worth of back up till I saw him today," Remus flashed Sirius a knowing glance. He knew that it would be Hermione who would provide him with the potion during their final year, going on to teach Snape how to brew it before she left them which he had only learnt a short while ago. Still he couldn't believe that he hadn't figured out that Hermione had been the one to teach him, he was obviously far too distracted with how much he missed her to figure out what she had done for him before she left. Merlin he loved that witch.

"Fair enough," said Sirius still pouting much to their amusement.

"And on that note I'll see you the two of you later. When you see Harry by the way remind him to pack I will not be doing it for him this year, he made the choice to return with me after the battle so it's up to him to pack," Hermione stated firmly. Both men looked at her with quirked eyebrows heads cocked to the side "Fine you're right I know I'll end up doing it just try to get him to organise his stuff a little," both men took the same position "Argh. Fine I'll just do it when I'm back," and with that she was gone in a swirl of green flames leaving the werewolf and animagus laughing behind.

"You're an idiot Padfoot," Remus said to Sirius his eyes flashing amber in warning once the laughter had died.

"Calm down there Moony,"

The two men sat in silence for a while tension thick in the air. Both allowing their minds to wander back into the past, back to the day they met the fiery brunette who left quite the impression on them. Sirius took a moment to look over at his friend, truly look at him. He could see the worry set on his features, the glisten in his eyes and the rapid changing of his eyes from blue to amber as he tried to control the emotions of the worried wolf trying desperately to calm Moony down over his mate.

He could see what the years away from her was doing to them, though he was still as handsome as ever which was often noted by the number of women who would hopelessly throw themselves in his direction he looked tired and worn. The youthful glow he once had was slowly diminishing the longer both he and the wolf were kept from their mate, his sandy blond hair speckled with more grey than it should be.

"It won't be long," he began drawing the attention of his friend away from the fireplace "He'll have his mate soon, you both will,"

Remus let out a deep sigh "It's all well and good saying that, but we don't know that. I will not force her into something so permanent; she is so young and has her whole life in front of her. She has been through so much and I will not allow a part of my life become her burden,"

"Remus. You will be doing no such thing I was there. I saw the love between you raw and completely devoted to one another she is the Lily to your James," Remus scoffed in amusement.

"Did you honestly just use Lily and James as a metaphor?"

Sirius answered with a smug grin "Yes. Yes I did. But it's true she's already hopeless about you," The Werewolf's eyes shot up meeting his fellow marauders gaze.

"We talking about Hermione's love for Remus?" a pair of hands clamp down on Remus's shoulders from behind breaking the intense staring match that had yet to stop between the marauders.

"Yes we were Harry. Apparently however it seems to be news to dear Remus here," Sirius said stretching out back into his chair raising his arms above his head and behind his neck.

"I find that hard to believe. It's so obvious even I can tell and that's saying something," came the voice of a signature red head from the doorway.

"See Moony, even Ron here can tell. There is nothing to worry about dear friend,"

The two younger men in the room share a look of confusion before turning their gaze back towards the other males in the room both waiting rather patiently for an explanation.

"You'll know in due time boys, in fact in exactly two days," Harry godfather said. They simply nodded with curiosity but said no more knowing full well that the two marauders always kept their word and for whatever reason it was they had to wait. They would. There was obviously a little more too it then they knew and both knew it was wiser to agree then question a werewolves intentions towards their best friend.


	2. 1977

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews so far, it's making me spend more and more time writing :D Resulting in a grumpy husband but oh well:S I hope you continue to enjoy this story here's chapter two for you xxx**

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter Two**

**1977**

* * *

**September 1st 1998 - 9 months and 9 days.**

Hermione woke up early as usual full of excitement for her final first day back after the year they had had and the summer helping to reconstruct Hogwarts she was looking forward to simple boring normal school year. No scheming, no running, no danger just boring and normal, and it sounded like heaven. The only thing that she would be missing this year is one handsome Werewolf.

Spending the past few months in his constant company was bliss, the conversations they would have spending hours into the night in the library arguing and debating over a number of topics. Not to mention, the glorious sight of seeing him walk around often in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. His body long, lean and pure muscle, his scars making him even more beautiful to her, his arms looked like they could just pin her effortlessly up against the wall or throw her down on to the bed. Yes one Hermione Jean Ganger had it bad for the wolf and what she was finding the most frustrating is that the damn man could only see her as a girl he once taught not the woman she had now become.

The one thing she was going to miss the most about him was the three days before the full moon, when the wolf was closes to the surface, the only time she could get really close without it being questioned. For some unknown explanation the wolf was fond of her and during the agitated hours before the moon, the wolf would seek out Hermione's comfort. At first Remus had apologised profusely when he had realised he had fallen asleep to her stroking his hair, his head on her lap. When Sirius had realised that the wolf had gained control and lead Remus to her, he had come to the conclusion that wolf had wanted to find the young witch for comfort. Then the following morning, when Remus had said his transformation hadn't been anywhere near as painful, Sirius once again mentioned, that it could be because wolf was content after Hermione's attention. The house then agreed that it was in his best interest that he shouldn't fight the wolf on these days and allow him to seek the comfort he apparently wanted, since then his transformations had been more or less painless.

Hermione of course had no complaints about this, having Remus fall asleep in her lap, or hearing the wolf whimper for her attention was bliss. If only it was the man who wanted her attention as much.

Yes that was one thing she would certainly be missing she thought as she made her way down to breakfast in her pyjamas. She walked into the kitchen in her little flannel shorts and oversized t-shirt, Remus's breath hitched in his throat and the wolf growled lowly, reminding him every time just how amazing those long slender legs felt wrapped around him.

"Moony," said Sirius with an amused smirk, causing Remus to look down in embarrassment at his breakfast.

"Morning gentlemen," Hermione said trying to ignore the effects that the growl had on her. She had never heard him growl like that at her before, whimper and whine when the wolf wanted attention but never growl and it was certainly doing something for her.

"Morning Princess," Sirius nudged Remus as Hermione turned her back to them and gestured towards her with a nod of his head, breathing in deeply through his nose he gestured to his friend to do the same. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend and inhaled the air, his eye snapped open wide when he was hit with the sweet scent of Hermione's arousal. Moony couldn't help another low growl much to Sirius's amusement.

"Moony stop growling at me," her firm voice said from the other side of the kitchen resulting in an apologetic whimper from the Werewolf as she addressed him.

"So sorry Hermione," Remus looked up at her with remorseful eyes, as much as he liked the attention he received from her on these days in particular, he was always embarrassed by how much control he would allow the wolf to have, but it did result in a much better transformation so his embarrassment was a fair price to pay.

"No need to apologise I know it's not you, it's just Moony," she said taking a seat next to him and running her fingers through his hair in comfort and was greeted with a smile as his eyes flashing amber from the wolf. Hermione was the only one who addressed the wolf solely as Moony, compared to Sirius who used the nickname for both the man and the wolf.

Remus sat there in dread thinking about how this would be his last transformation with little discomfort. Knowing full well that not having his mate near, was going to cause the most painful transformations he has had in a while, he let out another whimper.

"What's up with you today?" Hermione asked trying her best to calm down the wolf running her fingers again through his hair watching his eyes flash between blue and amber in rapid succession.

"Nothing, sorry for some reason the wolf is a little more unsettled today than normal," Remus answered trying his best to gain control.

"It's probably because he's going to miss kitten here, pining already," both Remus and Hermione's cheeks were graced with a stunning shade of blush once again to the enjoyment of Sirius.

"Is he going to be ok?" bless this sweet witch thought Remus. He loved how she cared about his wolf side, never once passing judgement or being repulsed. Just accepting despite how much he hated himself, knowing the damage he could cause if it wasn't for the help of one potion.

"He'll be fine," he answered his blue eyes staring into hers before they once again flash amber and another whimper escapes his lips.

"Poor thing,"

"Poor thing? You can't possibly have any sympathy for the monster," Remus said shocked at her empathy towards the creature.

"Remus Lupin that wolf is a part of you and you are certainly not a monster, therefore neither is that wolf, now seeing as you've finished your breakfast bugger off upstairs to sulk and take the overgrown puppy with you too," both men didn't argue they simply stood and exited the kitchen with their tails between their legs.

Once they were out of earshot Sirius turned to Remus "Remind me again why I find myself taking orders from an eighteen year old witch?"

"Because it is not worth the pain and suffering to argue against her, or once again do I need to remind you about our seventh year?" Sirius shuddered at the memories reminding him why it was that Hermione wasn't fought with, unless it was really necessary or you knew you were going to win "Exactly,"

* * *

"Right see you on the other side," Said Sirius running through the barrier shortly followed by Harry.

"After you," gestured Remus to Hermione, knowing full well that this was the moment where she would somehow be transported back to 1977. He and Sirius and thought it best that he would hang back a little with Hermione, so that when he walked through and she wasn't there, he would be able to tell Harry that she bumped into an old friend and would meet him on the train. Hopefully the young wizard wouldn't question it too much.

He stood back and watched her pick up the pace, as she ran through the barrier with her belongings disappearing through. Moment of truth he thought as he run on through after to be greeted by Sirius and Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry. That was it, she had gone. Now the countdown had really begun he thought as he shared a look with Sirius.

* * *

**September 1st 1977 - 9 months and 9 days.**

As Hermione ran through the barrier something odd happened, she felt her skin tingle and the familiar sensation of apparition before she arrived on the other side. She looked around quickly unsure of what had just happened with no sign of Sirius, Remus or Harry and a sea of very unfamiliar faces, not one did she recognised. Trying her best to stay calm she walked towards the train, she would try to figure this out once she was there and seated, there was nothing she could do now.

Hermione walked along the carriages towards the compartment she normally shared with the boys, in hope for some familiarity, her hand firmly on her wand as precaution and helping her to remain level headed. Something wasn't right and not knowing what it was, was very unnerving. She reached their compartment, slid the door open slipping inside and closing it quickly behind her. Hermione looked up and breathed a sigh of relief until she noticed she wasn't alone. There in front of her sitting by the window was a young man, he must have been the same age as her with pale white skin, eyes dark as night and long black hair, his gaze met hers and he quirked an eyebrow questioning her.

"Can I help you?" he drawled. Her heart began to race at the familiarity of the voice. No way, it can't be she thought.

"Snape?" Hermione said in panic hoping so much to be wrong for the first time in her life, yet when his eyes widened slightly at the recognition of his name, it was all she needed for confirmation.

"Yes?" Snape replied looking just as confused as she must have been a moment ago. Within seconds she noticed a copy of the daily profit perched on the seat next to the young version of her professor, grabbed it and sat quickly opposite him scanning it quickly for the date.

"1977!" She squealed "its 1977! 1977 bloody 1977!"

Snape looked at the crazy witch in front of him, almost certain that she must have been an escaped patient from St Mungos, then realising the fact that somehow she knew his name, his curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

"I think you have established that it is in fact 1977, there is no need to continue with the repetition" the witch in front of him quickly passed him back the paper and sat quietly for a moment as though she was taking it all in.

Hermione sat there is utter silence unsure what she was meant to do. Apparently somehow she had gone back twenty years, how and why? She had no idea but the fact of the matter was she had. Wondering what she could do and who she could speak to was proving difficult, she had no idea who most people were and those that she did know had no idea who she was, then it came to her.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione shouted making the young Snape opposite her jump. Dumbledore would still be alive she could talk to him. She grabbed her bag and started to look eagerly for a piece of parchment and her quill. Snape sat silently across from her observing her erratic behaviour as she began scribbling down something at a rapid pace.

"Damn it," she cried when she snapped her quill "Snape, do you have a quill I could borrow for a moment please?" she ask looking at the young man in front of her. He silently reached in to his bag and passed over a quill to the mad witch.

"How do you know my name? I am quite certain we have never met before. Who are you?" Hermione froze at his question, what should she say? What could she say? Just introduce yourself witch say no more and no less until you hear back or speak to Dumbledore.

She put on her calmest voice trying to remain as composed as she could "Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Hermione Granger," she extended her hand out towards her future professor who warily accepted and shook it in greeting.

"Ganger," he said as though testing it out "That may answer one of my questions, but it still doesn't answer the fact that you still seem to know me, yet I do not know you,"

"Ah. Well right now I am uncertain of what I can and can't tell you, but as soon as I do I shall fill in all the blanks," there was no point in lying she thought, however she was unable to extend on the matter. Knowing how he appreciated privacy she was hoping that he would accept her answer.

"Very well," right at that moment she could have kissed the man as she finished off her letter and laid it out on the seat next to her. She reached back into her bag looking for the book she required and riffling through it pages until she found what she was looking for. Reading the same paragraph over and over until she had memorised it, she then took her wand and cast the incantation over the piece of parchment watching it fade away. Please please make it to Dumbledore she thought.

"Here's your quill back. Thank you," Hermione said passing it back to the young man in front of her.

"You're welcome," he said taking it and placing it in his bag.

Hermione sat for a moment trying her best not to fidget or over think, somehow here she was sitting in front of her future professor twenty years back in the past, how does one explain that to anyone? Unable to control her need to move she found herself pacing the small space of the compartment, much to Severus' annoyance who sat in quiet frustration, watching the crazed witch disturbing him before the journey had even started.

"I hope you are not planning to pace like that the entire journey Granger, otherwise I shall have to find another place to retire too and I'd rather not have to move,"

"Sorry I've just got a lot running through my mind at the moment,"

"I gathered,"

At his last statement the compartment door slid open and in walked four very familiar looking young men, for a split second Hermione found herself almost breathing a sigh of relief looking at Harry until she realised, his eyes were a shade of golden brown rather than striking green. As she scanned the faces of the other wizards in the room she felt her stomach drop, there in front of her where the Marauders.

"You've got to be kidding me," she whispered under her breath.


	3. Mine

**9So here it is Chapter 3! I have to give a big big big thank you to Louisa Caraballo for beta reading for me. She is AMAZING!**

**Also a big thank you to themerchntofvenice for listening to be babble on about future chapters and sharing your opinion has been a huge help!**

**Like I've said before I love hearing peoples thoughts and ideas so always feel free to make suggestions. And a big thank you to all the lovely reviews, they really do get me in the writting spirit! **

**I know Lily and James don't get together until their 7th year, but I've had them get together a little sooner just to make it easier for me.**

**Anyway enough from me hoep you enjoy.**

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 3**

**Mine**

* * *

**September 1st 1977 - 9 months and 9 days.**

It was the first day of term for the four Gryffindor boys. They all looked forward to what they could only assume would be a fantastic year, full of pranks and adventures.

With only three days left until the full moon, the young wolf was distracted, his senses on high alert. He noticed an unfamiliar scent in the air, one of which he was finding very hard to ignore.

"Padfoot?" he said gaining the attention of the strikingly handsome former Black heir.

"What is it Moony?"

"Do you smell that?" Remus, asked hoping that his canine senses would also pick up the scent. The other Marauder took a moment to smell the air only to shake his head negative.

"No why? What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, something different. I don't recognise it, but I feel like I should," he said with a shake of his head.

"What's going on you two?" asked James as he walked back towards his two lagging friends.

"Moony smells something. Something different," Sirius said with a smirk to which James only raised his eyebrow.

"I need to find it, I need to find it now," his eyes flashing amber briefly and taking off down the corridor. Not ones to argue with the wolf so close to the moon they simply nodded and followed their friend down the carriages in his search for the scent he was searching l for

When Remus pulled to a sudden stop in front of a carriage roughly half way down the train breathing in the air deeply, his friends waited patiently behind him curious as to what it was the wolf was in search of.

"There, it's coming from in there," he said pointing to the carriage ahead, holding back from making his presence known.

"Well let's go in then," Sirius replied pushing past the other Marauders and throwing the door open. He was greeted by the horrified face of one Severus Snape and an unfamiliar witch, pacing back and forth brown curls bouncing with her steps. At the sound of the door opening, her chocolate brown eyes snapped up to meet theirs and she mumbled something inaudible under her breath.

* * *

Hermione tried not to echo Snape's groan in annoyance at the interruption. _Why of all the people to have walked in did it have to be them_? She thought with a sigh.

_Just play it quietly,_ she thought to herself_, they don't know who you are and as long as you keep your distance you'll be fine_. She had to be careful, knowing she couldn't risk doing anything major in case she somehow altered the future. She had to hold back a warning about the rat like boy in their presence, knowing that any change could have an effect on the Dark Lord's future death.

"Well who do we have here? Who's your friend Snivellus?" smirked Sirius, sauntering into the carriage. Hermione clenched her jaw at the horrid nickname. Disgusted with the bullying side of the man she knew.

"Just leave will you?" Snape said calmly.

"Why? Why would we leave and subject this poor beauty to your sorry company," Sirius said winking dramatically at Hermione. He heard a low growl to come from Remus beside him. "You alright, Moony?" he questioned looking over to see the young wolf's eyes flashing back and forth between blue and amber as he glared at him.

The train jerked forward, causing Hermione to lose her balance and stumble down into Snape's lap. Remus emitted another growl, though a little louder this time. She rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a smile, it seemed the wolf had a soft spot for her even this far back. The growl continued until she'd fully disentangled herself from Snape's lap with an apology to the young man. When she turned away from the newcomers to say something to Snape, she was interrupted by another growl.

The other Marauders were silent as they looked at their wolfy friend in confusion, they couldn't figure out why he was so bothered by this witch. When Remus' blue eyes did not resurface, James made a move to grab his friend.

Again Hermione found herself sighing. Against her better judgment, she called out to Remus, she hated seeing this side of him so frustrated. With the moon being three days away, and Wolfsbane not invented yet, she felt compelled to reassure the poor wolf. She stepped closer to the young men and gestured to Remus, no one dared to speak a word.

When he was standing in front of her she raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, receiving a contented growl. "Now calm down and behave" she whispered to him forcefully earning herself a whimper of apology from the wolf before his eyes flashed back blue.

Remus frowned at the witch before him unable to comprehend what just happened. It was as though he had been an observer from his own mind. Remus had lost control over the wolf for only a mere moment and though that thought terrified him, the effect the young witch had, had over the wolf was astounding. Never before a moon had he felt so calm, he hadn't heard what she had said or whether he had replied, but whatever it had been exchanged had washed away Moony's anxiety. He could feel the ghost of her touch and the warmth of her breath in his ear and while he wasn't sure why, he knew he craved more of her gentle contact.

"Whispering sweet nothings already are we, Princess? If you're looking for that sort of fun I think your attention would be best sent in this direction," said Sirius, leaning against the wall of the compartment. Hermione turned her attention to the young and very handsome Black with irritation. She had heard about his womanising ways and had even had the pleasure of meeting a fair few of his conquests in the morning, but to be on the receiving end was definitely not somewhere she wanted to be.

She merely rolled her eyes in disgust before taking her seat once more opposite a very quiet and uncomfortable Snape.

"You like a challenge don't you Padfoot? A word of warning?" he said James, turning his attention on her, "he won't give up." She curled her lip in distaste. She could barely hold back her surprise. How the hell did he win over Lily when he talked to girls like that?

Remus, having taken a step back, stood there in silence with Peter watching his other two friends making a rather poor first impression, much to his disappointment. He couldn't stop thinking about how calm he felt when she was close to him. He snapped his attention from his revere back to his friends and the witch that was occupying his thoughts.

"Duly noted," Hermione continued, trying not to drop a beat, "however I would like to take a moment to just say that you can try and try and try and yet you will never succeed. So on that note would all of you be ever so kind as to leave, your company is no longer wanted." As much as it hurt her to be rude to her future friends, she knew she had to put up the barriers and protect herself and them. She didn't want to interfere and bugger up the future. After all, the last thing she could afford was to erase all the sacrifices they had made to create a safe future and eradicate Voldemort.

"Don't be like that, Kitten," said Sirius much to Hermione's annoyance. She sent a sharp look his way, but only two of the Marauders seemed to get the hint.

"Padfoot. Come on," Remus said, Peter and him backing into the corridor. He always was the smart one Hermione thought; thank Merlin someone knew when to listen.

Sirius scoffed, "She doesn't really mean it Moony, and you can't possibly tell me she would rather stay in the company of this greasy twit then us!" Hermione was felt her blood boil. She couldn't stand bullying, especially from someone she held great respect for.

Although Remus was in control of the wolf now, he could feel him snarling just below the surface every time his friends made another comment. For some reason, he could not stand the way his friends were treating this witch, although he knew it was nothing new. Sirius took a step closer to the witch, and Moony almost surfaced again, howling to be let out.

He successfully kept his mouth shut not daring to say anything in case Moony gain control once more. He stood to the side with Peter biting his tongue.

"We are far better company, love," James said, flashing a smile, "Old Padfoot here won't leave until you agree to join us," James added.

"Come on, kitten, come join us," egged Sirius, "you don't want to waste your time with greasy Snivellus here now do you?"

"Honestly he's not worth your time," James agreed

"Hardly worth acknowledging, the pathetic sod. Come on back with us I'm sure I could entertain you," he said, lifting his eyebrows. She tried to stop herself, she really did, but she'd had enough. She snapped her wand out so fast that before Sirius knew what was happening, she had him pinned into the corner of the seat with her wand against his neck.

"How dare you, you pathetic excuse of a Wizard! Severus here is by far better company than the four of you put together," she shouted, her voice raising a few octaves, "I will not tolerate anyone speaking to anybody like that. Not only is it vile and cruel, but it's cowardly to boot! You are most certainly not worth my time and I shall only say this once you will never be my type!" She could feel the tension in the room and was thoroughly enjoying the looks of sheer terror and alarm on all of their faces. If this was how Sirius and James behaved she would most certainly have no trouble keeping her distance whilst she was there.

Sirius looked down at the wand held to his neck and though he was pretty intimidated by her, he was not ready to give up yet. Plucking nerve from some deep place, he spoke again, "Come on kitten, I'm all witches' type," he said smugly.

She knew she had two choices, she could hex him into tomorrow, but possibly face someone's wrath down the line or she could play up what she already knew. Fortunately for her future, she chose the latter. "No, Mr. Black you are not," at this point she lowered her voice, just for him. "I don't like pups, I like wolves," she smiled smugly as she saw his widen in shock. Unconsciously, her gaze flicked quickly to Remus.

With a million questions running through his mind, he couldn't find something to say. Luckily for him, Peter chose this moment to squeak out a phrase. "How do you know his name? We've never met you before!"

"I know a lot more than you think Mr. Pettigrew," she said coolly. Before she could stop herself, she heard herself continue. "Now if you would be so kind as to leave Mr. Black, please take Mr's Pettigrew, Potter and Lupin with you. I would be ever so grateful," she smiled at them each in turn. Their faces, all distinctly different shades of red quickly left the compartment. Although she realized how stupid her little moment of power was, she relished in it.

* * *

"Can someone please explain to me what just happened? How did she know our names?" called Peter as the four Marauders walked in disbelief to an empty compartment.

"How in Merlin's name should we know?" said James he flopped down into a seat diverting his gaze to Sirius who had still yet to say a word, the colour finally coming back to his face "Your ego a little bruised Padfoot?" he asked playfully.

"She knows," he mumbled.

"What do you mean 'She knows'?" James said, chuckling at his friend's demeanour.

"Prongs, she knows, she knows about Moony here and me being an animagus" he swallowed hard trying his best to stay as calm and collected as he could. Although the notion that Blacks don't get scared was ingrained in him, he couldn't help but be bloody terrified.

"Don't be ridiculous, you and your dramatics, Padfoot," the bespeckled Marauder said.

"Moony did you hear what she said to me? Your hearing is always spot on," Sirius looked up at the werewolf before him.

"No, she was too quiet even for me," he responded with a shake of his head.

"She said and I quote," Sirius said, his voice raising an octave in excitement, 'I don't like pups, I like wolves' if that's not her knowing then what is? And if I'm not mistaken I am almost certain I saw her eyes flick towards the direction of dear Moony here," Sirius was now pointing towards his dear friend, eyes deadly serious.

"You're over thinking this. It was just a figure of speech, there is no way she would know about Moony. We've never even met her before," cried Peter trying his best to calm his friend down.

"It would explain what happened with Moony before though," James added thinking back to when they had first entered.

"What do you mean 'It would explain what happened with Moony'?" said Remus.

"You're little private chat…" James said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Yeah what was that?" questioned Peter.

"I have no idea, I don't know. All I know is that suddenly Moony had control, I don't know how he gained it but he did," Remus replied, shrugging unable to tell them the fear he had felt about losing control.

"Do you remember what she said to you?" Peter squeaked.

"No," Remus replied quietly.

"No? But she was right next to you!" Peter said his watery eyes squinting at Remus in confusion.

"No, I have no idea what she said or even if I replied!" Remus snapped.

"Oh you said something," answered Sirius.

"Really?"

"Yes, you growled, or rather Moony did, she called you over whispered something to you ran her fingers through her hair and Moony whimpered," James answered for him.

"I remember her touch, but I whimpered? What kind of whimper? Since when do I or he or we whimper?" it was Remus' turn to pace the floor now trying to figure out what had just happened.

"A submissive whimper," added Sirius smirking.

"Submissive!" the young Werewolf exclaimed "Since when are either of us submissive?" he was becoming irate.

"Calm down. Do you remember at all what you or Moony were feeling when you figured out where the smell was coming from?" questioned James.

He took a deep breath and thought back "Calm. He felt calm, yet protective I guess," he said slumping back down into his seat in confusion.

"Didn't seem like calm it seemed more like pissed," replied Peter.

"No protective, he was being protective. I don't know what she said to him I only know what he was feeling. I've never known him to feel like that before," he tried to explain.

"I still don't understand how the you and he thing works" Peter said in confusion.

"We're both the same person, same wolf. Most of the time there are isn't this separation, but when it's this close to the moon the wolf side become far more prominent. I'd probably even say dominant due to the transformation. It's like we become two separate people, or wolves, or whatever you want to call us in the week leading up to the moon. Then it's just the wolf the night of the moon and then, once again back to a combination. I'm really not sure if I have made that any clearer or just more complicated," Remus said running his fingers through his hair.

"I think I understand now," Peter answered, still frowning slightly as his brain ran over what Remus had just said.

"On another note, we don't know who the hell she is yet clearly, she knows us," Sirius said with a sigh

"While I agree, Padfoot I think you are reading far more into this then you should be. She was probably just taking the piss out of you. Referring to you as a pup and not a wolf is more than likely her saying you're not man enough for her, Ouch…" cried James as he felt Sirius' fist come in to contact with this shoulder.

"Not man enough, I'll bloody show her. By the end of the week she'll be crying my name and screaming from the top of the astronomy tower how much of a man I am," Sirius cocky demeanour was short lived when interrupted by a threatening and low growl from Remus.

"Moony?" he said as he looked into the wolf's amber eyes.

"_**Mine**_" No one dare say a word as they all froze at the sound the sound of the unfamiliar voice that came from Remus's lips "_**She is mine, my mate no one else's**_" and with that Remus's eyes returned to their familiar soft blue.

"What the fuck!" Remus shouted in alarm.

"You heard him? You hear him that time?" James asked eyes wide in shock.

"Yes I damn well heard him; it came out of _my_ mouth! Why was I able to hear him then and not earlier?" he asked the sound of panic clear in his voice.

"I think he wanted you to hear it," Remus turned to look at Sirius to see the young Black looking back with a very amused smirk planted across his lips.

"Get that smirk off your face, or so help me Merlin I'll get it off for you!"

Sirius held his hands in surrender however the smirk of pure enjoyment was still firmly planted on his face "Since I've never seen you feel so strongly that even Moony agrees, I'll back off on this one." Remus nodded his thanks, but sat silently in his spot, knowing that he wasn't being completely truthful with his friends. "So she's your mate then? Would explain why you felt so compelled to find where that scent was coming from."

"And why you behaved like that earlier," said James.

"Not to mention why she was able to calm Moony down," added Sirius.

"Mate? What do you mean she's your mate?" Peter said, utterly lost.

"Pete, must you always need things explaining to you? It is getting terribly frustrating," Sirius said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand!" Peter said his little beady eyes trying their best not to tear up.

"Now, now let's not start a domestic at a time like this," James said, attempting to keep the peace. "Moony would you like to explain this one?" Remus slowly shook his head there was no way he would be able to explain this when he was trying too hard to explain it to himself.

Mate. She was his mate. Of course he knew it was possible for one to find their mate but it was also a very, very slim chance it would happen. He personally didn't know of any wolves who had found their "other half" The fact that his was sitting just a few compartments down, was surreal, to say the least. Not to mention that he was almost certain that she despised the lot of them thanks to a very cocky James and Sirius. It seemed that despite finding his mate, he was going to remain alone forever.

There would be no way that the wolf side of him would allow him to settle down with anyone else and he knew it. He could always have a bit of fun here and there, but a family and settling down was out of the question. It had to be her. Great he thought a lifelong bachelor; although that may be Sirius' ideal lifestyle, he could barely think of anything worse especially now that he'd seen her.

He'd always wanted a family, to fall in love, but in the back of his mind he'd always known it wasn't likely for him to find someone to accept his furry little problem. But there was a still a chance that it could have happened, until now when the best chance he possibly had, not more than forty minutes ago was destroyed by two of his best friends.

"A mate for a werewolf is almost unheard of. In a cheesy way to say it's like them finding their soul mate. The other half to them so to speak, the wolf won't have anyone else now that he knows she's here it's her or nothing. I have to admit that is all I know as there isn't much known on the topic," finished Sirius.

"So you're saying that Moony will only let him have that one witch for the rest of his life?" Peter looked at Remus with pity, stuck with a witch he didn't even get to choose forever, poor sod.

Remus cleared his throat "No not quite, I can be with other witches but there would be no emotional connection, no commitment, no love or feelings –"

"Just hot steamy sex," interrupted Sirius with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad Moony," James said with a shrug.

"James, I don't want that. I want what you have with Lily! Now there's no chance of that happening," he slumped his shoulders in defeat and sunk further back down in to his seat.

"Why's that? She's your mate as you say. Surely a connection that deep –"James was interrupted by Remus.

"Yes well, maybe I would have stood a chance, but you and Sirius just went and bloody ruined it and I just growled at her.

"So she would have felt it too?" asked Peter.

"She would have felt something, just not as obvious as it is to the wolf. It would have taken some time, but she would have realized eventually," Remus said looking at his small friend.

"Yes, well you forget one thing," said Sirius with a grin, "I have the power to win any witch over! I'll have her falling at your feet in next to no time!"

"And you, Padfoot, are forgetting one minor detail. It wasn't five minutes ago she was holding her wand to your neck and demanding you basically piss off," laughed James.

"Technicalities, my dear friend, technicalities. She will be head over heels for you before you know it," Sirius said eyes twinkled with excitement as he began his plotting.

"I just don't understand why you don't just tell her, surely that would save a lot of hassle," asked Peter.

"No!" Remus cried "No one is to say anything to her nothing, understood. The last thing I need to do is scare her off even more than we already have." He looked pleading at the others who gave him a simple nod of understanding.

"Just leave it to James and I," said Sirius.

"Me? Why are you getting me involved?"

"It was both you and I that wound her up and though I have to ability to make witch's swoon, you love to romance. We're a winning team!"

Remus rubbed his hands over his face "Merlin help me!" they heard him mumble.


	4. Trust

**A/N - Hello everyone, wow thank you all for such lovely reviews, I'm so glad to see that you are all enjoying this so far, I am certainly having fun writting it at the moment, working on chapter 6 at the moment and really enjoying it! Sirius and James are certainly fun to write for at the moment :D**

**The husband is content at the moment and distracted with family bits which is good for me as it means more time on the computer to write. Every cloud and all that :D**

**The next couple of chapters after this one will be meeting Dumbledore and Hermione settling in, then I plan to do a quick flash forward to Harry and Ron finding out about their witch's disapearing act, Looking forward to that one :D **

**Another Big big thank you to my Beta Louisa Caraballo, she's amazing, even whilst shes crazy busy shes still made the time to go through my work for me! THANK YOU! **

**Anyway enough from me. Hope you enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer - I of course do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters (I wish!)**

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 4**

**Trust**

* * *

**September 1st 1977 - 9 months and 9 days.**

"What in the name of Salazar was that?" Snape asked unable to hide his confusion.

What had he just witnessed? The crazy witch he had been subjected to share his journey with, had somehow manage to make the four people he disliked the most, scurry away with the mere mention of their names. If the past forty minutes was anything to go by it was going to be a very interesting and entertaining year. He thought again about her pressing her wand against Black's neck and had to hold back a chuckle.

"Oh Merlin! What have I done? Why did I do that? Hermione, you dunderhead! Of all the stupid things to say!" Snape noticed that Hermione had taken up her irritating pacing once more.

"Please, Granger, stop your insufferable babbling and explain to me what just happened before I lose my patience. How is it you seem to know who we are? Yet not one of us is familiar with you," she stopped pacing for a moment and sat down opposite Snape with a thump "As much as I thoroughly enjoyed seeing your wand firmly pressed against Black's pompous neck I really can't condone your threatening even the most irritating of my enemies."

* * *

Hermione was disappointed with her lack of patience. Honestly her temper tantrum rivalled one of Ron's. Why couldn't she have just kept quiet and let the anger bubble under the surface? Why did she have to be an obnoxious know-it-all at every possible turn?

She found herself wondering if she should just tell him. Truthfully she was pretty sure he had no real friends. _He isn't a gossip and having him as a confidant wouldn't be the worst thing would it_? Maybe she could befriend him? Spending her time around him would certainly keep the Marauders away and she was quite confident that he would be able to handle the truth. She was also quite positive, that if she was to ask him he would still be able to play the scary teacher role in her future well.

The more she thought about it the more she convinced herself. Maybe she could even convince Dumbledore to put her in Slytherin so she could be even further away from the Marauders. And if she was going to be in Slytherin, she knew she would need to have someone's help and there was no way in hell Snape would help her if she didn't tell him everything.

"When you're quite finished arguing with your thoughts, I still have unanswered questions," the sound of Snape's silky voice pulled her out of her inner monologue.

When she looked up at him and noticed that, probably for the first time in her life, he had concern in his eyes. Concern. From Severus Snape. For her. Hermione Granger. This was the last piece of justification she needed. She knew she had to tell him before she could stop herself.

"Can I trust you?" she began. While she knew she could, she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Excuse me?" he asked brows furrowed.

"Can I trust you?" she said, feigning irritation. "I will tell you what you want to know, but I want to know that you will not speak a word to anyone. It is very important that nothing leaves this compartment or that you repeat anything that I tell you." If he was worried about what it was she might tell him he certainly wasn't showing it.

"Granger maybe I should be asking you if I can trust you? You come on here like a mad woman, calling me by name when I haven't introduced myself and threatening other students who you seem to know. All of this, yet they do not know you. Now, you are asking me if you can trust me?" she understood what he was saying. Of course the events that had happened so far had been absurd; she would need to convince him she was worth his trust.

"If I can tell you a number of facts about you that I know you keep to yourself, would that be enough to earn your trust? I know it isn't much but it's all I have to offer," she asked hopefully.

He stared at her for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance. Never breaking eye contact she began.

"To be honest, you're so private that even I don't know much, but I do have a few things for you. For example, you refer to yourself as the Half Blood Prince, you developed a spell named Sectumempra designed for enemies, and you are hopelessly in love with one named Lily Evans who you unfortunately referred to as a _Mudblood_ in a moment of vulnerability, ending your friendship," she thought back to the memories he had shared with Harry raking her brain for anything else that could be of possible use.

Hermione noticed a look of shock flicker across his eyes before he regained control. His stony gaze never broke from hers as he spoke.

"If I say you can trust me, will you tell me how you know those things?" his was voice calm and cold.

"Of course, I'll tell you everything,"

"Very well. Begin."

And so she did. She held back very little, she told him about the war and Harry and Ron and him and his role in the future. Hermione found that once she started talking, that was it, she couldn't stop herself, the only thing she didn't tell him about was the deaths.

She couldn't tell him about Lily because she knew he would try his hardest to save her, and if he did that then the whole outcome of the war could be changed. As much as she wanted to save Harry parents and many other lives, she knew the risk could be too great. She didn't tell him surnames, for she knew this would create many other questions, ones that she couldn't share the answers too.

She told him about her living with Remus and Sirius, about her obliviating her parents and about her haunting experience at Malfoy Manor. She told him about the year Harry, Ron and her spent looking for something that would help with Voldemort's fall, though she didn't say what.

Hermione had never spoken for this long to Snape without being dismissed, interrupted or plainly told to shut up and she found herself waiting for the infamous moment. However it never came. Even when she stopped talking there was a moment of silence between them, before Snape spoke first.

"So you're telling me that you are from 1998?" he began.

"Yes."

"And I'm your potions professor?"

"Yes."

"And I was bitten by a giant snake, which you saved me from?"

"Yes."

"And I was a spy?"

"Yes, alright! It is all a bit far-fetched to be made up, isn't it? So if you're done questioning me incessantly…" right at that moment Hermione had a good idea about how Snape felt every time she attacked him with questions. It was definitely something she needed to apologise for if she ever made it back.

"Well forgive me for the questions will you? A witch has just swooped in here, claiming she's from 1998 and practically told me my whole future. How do you think I'm going to act? Of course I've got questions! It is after all a little hard to believe, especially as time travel isn't a frequent occurrence."

After a very uncomfortable stare down, Hermione could take the silence no more. "Look if you don't believe me then fine, but please don't say anything to anyone else!" she crossed her arms defensively and turned her gaze to the window.

"Prove it," Snape said sharply.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was a little taken back by his sudden demand.

"Prove it, prove that you are from where you say you are," she looked back over at him a smug grin across his face as though he had just won.

_How can I prove it? I don't even know how I got here; I have nothing here but my school things._ She had nothing of significance from the future so how did he expect her to _'Prove it'_.

"That's it!" she shouted in excitement. Her school books, she rummaged around for a couple of her school books and flicked them open to the first few pages "Here look!" she shouted trusting them under his nose.

Her finger firmly pointed down towards the date of publication.

"See, published 1998. It's the newest edition," she said handing him her new charms book "and this one is 1996."

Snape took the books from her comparing them to his, matching up the information on that first page, even casting charms to make sure it hadn't been tampered with. She must be telling the truth, he thought running his fingers over the books, still looking for any sign of forgery.

"Oh and look at these" Hermione said diving back into her bag once again and pulling out and enchanted money pouch. She poured out a generous amount of coins reading out the dates to him "See 1997, 1996, 1996 again, 1994, 1991!"

"Why do you have so much money on you?" Snape frowned watching the young witch set her coins in piles organised by date.

"Habit I guess. There was no way we would be able to access our Gringotts accounts last year while we were on the run, so we just kept as much as we could with us. It's a good thing I'm still doing it. I'm certainly not going to have an account in this time now am I and I'm buggered if I'm broke."

There were a few more moments of silence between the two before Snape spoke. His voice a little hesitant.

"Would you show me?" he asked quietly.

"Show you?"

"Your arm, will you show me your arm?" he wanted to see her scar. Her heart was racing, it wasn't something she showed to anyone, but she needed him to believe her. She needed someone to trust and if this is what it took, then so be it. She diverted her gaze out the window, she wasn't ashamed of the letters etched into her skin it was just simply a part of her now. She was aware of how uncomfortable it made others so she was careful about allowing it to be on show, though if this is what it took to fully gain his trust and acceptance of her tale, she would oblige.

She reached the cuff of her sleeve and pulled it up out of the way for him to see, holding her arm out towards him. He reached over cupping her arm with one hand and tracing over the words gently with the other. The reality of the dark magic used to brand this word in to her skin was close to home, he could feel the residue left over pulsating through her skin. It was what Wilkes and he had been dabbling further into over the summer under the guidance of Avery and Mulciber. Dark magic, very dark.

"Why don't you glamour it?" he asked, his voice quite, fingers still tracing the word.

"I do when its necessary but I'm not ashamed of it, I'm muggle-born and that's all that means. Though whilst I'm here I guess I have to be careful."

* * *

He let go of her arm and watched her pull her sleeve back down. Snape looked at the witch, she had been through so much and yet seemed so confident despite it all. Now she had this situation thrust upon her. He felt an overwhelming urge to shield her from harm, she had no one here and he felt she had stumbled in to this compartment for a reason. He hated that word, he knew how much it could hurt someone, that horrible word had cost him is best friend as she had so kindly reminded him. Looking at the letters and tracing them on her arm, seeing them there written in to her flesh made him feel disgusted with himself even more. He knew he hadn't done it to her but he felt like he may as well have, knowing he had used the word so willingly before. Perhaps by helping this witch he would be able to lessen his guilt about Lily.

There was a comfortable silence between them as Snape took a moment to digest all that she had said. It was hard to believe what she was saying was true. He had always thought himself quite able at detecting a liar, he would spend a great deal of time analysing people's mannerisms and tone whilst they conversed. Normally quite gifted at picking up the small inconsistencies in their tales or observing a slight nervous twitch upon their features, yet he was getting nothing from Hermione. Her breathing didn't differ, her eyes never drifted and stay locked on his, she didn't play with her hands nervously or stutter over her words. She was calm and collected and he found himself accepting what she had told him, as ludicrous at it may have seemed.

After a few more moments of silence Snape found his curiosity making itself known once more.

"What house are you in?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up and a smirk came across her face "Guess," she said.

"Oh your not are you?" Snape said pulling a face of disgust as she let out a soft laugh "A bloody Gryffindor. I should have known from your brashness with Black!"

"I am indeed and you're Slytherin"

"How?"

"Really you're asking me how? After everything I've told you? Your head of house in my time," Hermione answered in amusement.

"Well it is a lot to process," he added.

"I can trust you can't I?" Hermione asked her eye's full of worry.

"I have no reason to go against you and you look like you could do with an acquaintance."

Hermione's heart warmed to her future professor, Snape referred to her as an acquaintance. An acquaintance! It may not be much too many but it was far better than an insufferable know it all. Her eyes lit up and a large smile crept its way across her face at his acceptance, something she wasn't overly keen on admitting that she had previously sort after.

"I'll take back what I said, if you don't stop smiling like that," he scowled at her much to her amusement. Though as hard as she tried she couldn't wipe the grin off "I'm beginning to understand why I don't like you in the future."

"Hey, you don't like me because I am an insufferable know-it-all, not because I smile!"

"Yes, but you are smiling at the mere thought of me referring myself as your acquaintance."

"What, I'm happy. I think it is an honour to be classed as the great Severus Snape's acquaintance," she said.

"Right I'm taking it back. You can fend for yourself."

"Oh no please! I promise I'll tone it down Sevvy," he looked at her and slowly shook his head.

"No," he said firmly.

"No?"

"You _cannot_ call me Sevvy, don't _ever_ say that again."

"How about Sev?"

"No."

"Severus?"

"No."

"Come on now, Snape is so formal. Please?" she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout teamed with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Snape will do just fine."

"Well will you at least call me Hermione," Hermione said.

"No."

"Seriously, you can't even call me Hermione"?

"No," he answered.

"Fine!"

The rest of the journey was shared with polite conversation. Snape, though frustrated with Hermione's never ending chatter, was pleased that she could at least hold a decent conversation. They both enjoyed potions and he had scoffed at Hermione claiming to be his competition. The two of them shared a considerable amount of enthusiasm for literature both muggle and wizarding and neither could stand Divination. They had also managed to get in quite a heated discussion about Defence against the Dark Arts, one that ended with both irritated and agitated, lining the room with thick tension.

They were both grateful when they felt the familiar pull of the train into the station, Hermione's heart had begin to race as she took in her familiar surroundings stepping off the train. Nothing would change it seemed over the years, the station still looked exactly the same in her time as it did here. She looked behind her to catch Snape's gaze. He gave a simple nod gesturing for her to continue forward, though nervous she felt safe knowing Snape was around. She hadn't received a reply back from Dumbledore and was desperate to make her way up to the castle to speak to him. She had somehow managed to convince Snape to join her when she went to find him. This brought on a bout of muttering, about how he was going to make her school years hell when he was her professor for dragging him in to all of this. She simply responded with a chuckle, assuring him that he would do just that.

The two of them silently made their way over to the carriages, Hermione trying her best not to draw attention to the fact she was able to see the thestrals gracefully standing there. The gentle creatures standing there proud eyes locking on hers in understanding.

They settled down sitting opposite each other in silence little a little tense from their previous disagreement before they were joined by another student, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Ah, Snape how was your summer?" asked a very handsome young man, he had short blonde hair and bright green eyes which seemed to match his Slytherin tie perfectly. His eye's drifted over to Hermione and he gave her a nod of approval. If she hadn't been so captivated by his damn Slytherin charm she would have been disgusted by his eyes cascading over her. But instead she found herself giving him her own look of approval; maybe the company wasn't so bad.

"Just wonderful Wilkes," Snape answered his voice laced with sarcasm, as he watched his fellow house member settle down next to Hermione.

"Happy as ever I see Severus. So are you going to introduce me to your company?" asked the young man turning his body towards Hermione.

"No, she can introduce herself," the young blonde rolled his eyes at Snape before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"Such a ladies man as always Severus. Pleased to meet you Miss –"he waited his hand held towards her.

"Granger, Hermione Granger," she answered placing her hand in his extended one and watching him as he brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

"Please to meet you Miss Granger, I'm Killian Wilkes. You're new aren't you?"

"Please, call me Hermione. Yes, just here for my final year, transferred from Beauxbatons just before summer," Hermione noticed Snape quirk an eyebrow at her lie and if she wasn't mistaken a hint of approval.

"Of course Hermione," she had to admit the way her name rolled off his tongue was very appealing. He most certainly made it sound as though it was the one of the most beautiful names he had ever heard. This Slytherin certainly knew how to charm she thought to herself.

"So no house colour I notice, yet to be sorted are you?" Killian had asked her, gesturing to her plain robes.

It had been Snape's idea for her to remove her Gryffindor crest and forgo the tie; if she was to tell people she was new he had mentioned that she would yet to be sorted. That and the fact she had yet to discuss all of this with Professor Dumbledore. Who knew what he would think about the whole thing?

Though she was almost certain that he would allow her to stay within the school grounds until they had figured out what had happened, she wasn't quite so sure that he would allow her to complete her school year. There of course could be many problems with her walking about amongst people she knew too much about, attachment being one of them. However after the beginning of her journey she was still quite certain that this wouldn't be a problem with a certain four wizards. One of course, was a snivelling rat. Who most definitely would no way gain her respect or friendship.

"No, no house as of yet. I am to meet the Headmaster once we arrive. Severus here has been kind enough to agree to escort me there after a little misshape on the train."

"Snape," he corrected her.

"Bodyguard are we now Severus?" the blonde wizard asked with an amused smile.

"Babysitter," Snape snapped back.

Hermione looked towards Snape flashing him a look of annoyance and frustration, one of which he highly enjoyed. It was far too easy to irritate her and he had now decided it was going to be his new favourite hobby.

"Ever such the gentleman Sevvy," Hermione said full of smugness as she heard a low growl emitted from the young Slytherin.

"Use that name again witch and I _will_ hex you in to oblivion," Snape mumbled between his gritted teeth.

They were reminded of their company as they heard Killian laugh, finding their little domestic ever so enjoyable.

"Oh I do hope you are placed in to Slytherin, watching you irritate Severus here like that every day would be the finest entertainment we could ask for," Snape glared at his housemate which seemed to only amuse him more.

"Well as much fun as that would be, I don't think I am cunning enough to be a Snake"

"Ha!" barked Snape, he was quite certain that she was far more Slytherin then she would believe, after what he had witnessed so far.

As the carriage made its way up to the castle Hermione enjoyed the pleasant attention of the young wizard beside her. Young Killian was very well educated. Not only could he hold a decent conversation, he and was very witty, and a terrible flirt. Certainly giving Sirius a run for his money.

She learned a lot about his childhood. Brought up in a traditional pureblood household, he reminded her of Malfoy, though he had far more manners than that ferret ever had. Having been raised by his father after his mother passed away, his childhood in Hertforshire had been filled with masculinity. He was adept in Defence against the Dark Arts and was a natural at Divination because of his mother's gifts as a seer. He did find humour in Hermione's comment of it being 'a lot of guess work' though. Hermione was grateful that he was so awfully chatty, it seemed to save her a great deal of effort in having to come up with stories of her own, or altered truths. She learned more about him in that short journey then she ever had about Harry or Ron in their first few weeks.

He leaned forward towards her on a couple of occasions, when the wind had blown her hair around her face, tucking her run away curls back behind her ears. His fingers grazing her cheek ever so lightly making Hermione blush uncontrollably at the unfamiliar attention. Snape rolled his eyes and muttered something about woman and their emotions. The carriage pulled up outside the grand entrance, Killian helping her down like a true gentleman after Snape hopped down promptly and made his way to the grand entrance.

"Thank you Killian. It's nice to know there are still wizards out there with manners," she called out loud enough for Snape to hear.

"I have manners, I just don't like to waste them on insufferable know-it-all's," he replied with a smirk.

"You're welcome Hermione. Just ignore him, he's always like that," said Killian with a gentle smile "I guess I'll be seeing you in the great hall later?"

"Of course, though I do hope you'll still talk to me if I end up a Gryffindor," Hermione said playfully.

"Of course, couldn't let a thing like house prejudices keep me away from a witch as beautiful as you," Killian said bowing his head to kiss her hand once more before leaving.

Hermione felt her cheeks flame red again; who knew Slytherins could be so pleasant? She thought watching him walk away.

"Granger, come on. Let's get this over with so I can eat. Wipe that silly grin of your face; yes he said you're pretty, get over it. You're not a third year!"

"Hermione," she corrected him, ignoring his fine attempt of embarrassing her.


	5. The Fates

**A/N Hello all, sorry about the delay, both my Beta and I have been suffering with a lack of power :O Anyway here it is the next chapter. **

**Again so sorry no Remus in this one, but the next two are all him I promise. In fact I am soooooo excited about you reading the next one, had a real giggle writing it :D **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews like always, they really do make a writers day :D and like always please if you have any idea or things you would like to see happen then don't be afraid to say. I'm currently trying to think of more ways James and Sirius try to be "Helpful" :D **

**I've noticed that I tend to switch between characted as I write, does this bother people or do you enjoy it? I know a few of you have mentioned that you like it, I just want to make sure that when I do, do it, it doesn't confuse you or make it difficult to understand.**

**Big thank you to my Beta Louisa Caraballo for being so amazing like always! **

**And of course I own nothing - wish I did.**

**Sorry this chapter isn't that exciting but futures ones make up for it :D Enjoy xxxx**

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 5**

**The Fates**

* * *

**September 1st 1977 - 9 months and 9 days.**

Hermione walked with Snape through the castle. She couldn't help but admire how Hogwarts looked exactly the same as it did in her time. Watching the familiar portraits examine her, whispering to each other enquiring if either one of them knew who she was, she felt at home.

Strangely, she found the fact that no one knew her refreshing. After all, her six years at Hogwarts had made her rather famous, especially after the downfall of Voldemort. Here nobody knew who she was; she was simply Hermione, not the Gryffindor Princess or one third of the Golden Trio, just Hermione. They continued for a while in comfortable silence, Hermione noticing that even now Snape barely made a noise as he glided on through the corridors. Hermione tried her best to keep up with his long strides, often having to resort to a strange little trot.

"Stop doing that," his voice echoing in the empty hall.

"What?"

"That strange run. Can't you walk normally?"

"I would if you would just slow down. It's hard to keep up with you," he ignored her request and picked up the pace even more. _Git_.

It wasn't long before they had turned their final corner and were greeted with the familiar sight of the gargoyle who proudly sat as guard. They'd barely stood a moment when the entrance opened; the two exchanged a curious look before ascending the rotating staircase toward the Headmasters office.

_He must know I'm here_, Hermione thought to herself as they stepped off the final step and in to the familiar room. Warmed by the site of his unforgettable trinkets lining the wall, shelves and cabinets, Hermione felt herself genuinely smile for the first time since her arrival. The pair stood silently, waiting patiently, unwilling to call out to announce themselves.

The faint sound of soft footsteps where heard approaching from the far corner of the room near a secluded door. As the familiar sight of Dumbledore graced Hermione's eyes she released a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding on to. His eyes twinkled kindly at the two young students before him, he took his place in his seat behind a large mahogany desk, waving a hand gesturing for them to do the same.

"Miss Granger I've been waiting for your arrival. What a curious turn of events to have bestowed upon yourself," he said in his tinkling voice as he pulled out her hastily scrawled letter. Merely being in his presence, Hermione felt a little bit more secure. He lifted a silver eyebrow at Snape, "I take it you've shared your ordeal with Mister Snape here. Are you familiar with him from where you are from?"

"Indeed I have, he is my Potions professor. Though we haven't exactly seen eye to eye over the years, recently gained knowledge has changed my view of him. All in all he is a great man in my era and worthy of my trust." Dumbledore's smile broaden at this knowledge and his gaze drifted to meet the stony-faced young man before him.

* * *

Dumbledore knew that Snape was flattered and warmed by the witch's affirmation, though he would never admit to it. It wasn't often that he received such high complements. Dumbledore had been watching the young Slytherin over the past couple of years delve deeper and deeper into dark magic, and hearing these few words about him filled him with hope. Maybe the loss of his closest and probably only friend wouldn't scar him for eternity. The young witch filled him with every confidence that Snape would make the right decisions in the end.

Dumbledore looked at the witch before him. In sharp contrast to the Slytherin beside her, her curly hair bounced with life while her eyes showed a strength that could only come from seeing too much. Her old soul shone through her young body, and he knew that this wasn't just a coincidence, she had been sent here for a reason.

"I am pleased to hear that, I was beginning to grow concerned about Mister Snape here," he smiled at the young wizard's frown and turned his attention back to Hermione. "I take it you wish to complete your schooling during your time here, whilst you figure out away to return home Miss Granger?" She nodded her head in confirmation.

His smile softened, he was somewhat hesitant about sharing the information that he had acquired in the few short hours since he had received her letter, "My dear, I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but you will not be able to return home until the Fates decide."

"Excuse me!" Hermione cried out "You're telling me that I'm stuck here in a time I don't belong in until the 'FATES' decided otherwise!?" the witch became even more infuriated when the headmaster simply chuckled at her outburst.

Holding his hand up gesturing for her to calm down Dumbledore continued, "But you are meant to be here, spontaneous time travel as you have described doesn't happen without a purpose. You were sent here for a reason. How much do you know about time travel, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded.

"A little, I had a time turner during my third year to help with my work load," she answered truthfully.

"Ah, well time turners work a little differently. As I'm sure you know, they manipulate time allowing witches and wizards to go back only short lengths. Therefore the ramifications for changing time can be great." Hermione nodded in understanding "They were developed in hope that they could achieve the same as spontaneous time travel. Of course this didn't happen, which is why they are so well protected within the ministry, only admitted to those who can be trusted. Too many disasters have occurred from one wanting to change the past drastically."

* * *

Hermione sat there in silence hanging on to every word the old wizard was saying. Spontaneous time travel _and_ she was meant to be there, both of these seemed far too prosperous.

"My dear, time works on a continuous loop, there is no start and there is no end. If you are here now, I am most certain that you were here once before. The form of time travel you have experienced is a gift, given to those who normally have made great sacrifice or completed a great deed."

"Voldemort," she whispered.

"I take it you have something to do with his eventual down fall?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I accompanied my friend; he was the true hero though so I don't understand why I have been gifted with this rather than him. He has been through so much more, suffered so much more then I have," she looked down at her lap and twiddled her thumbs. Harry should be here; this should be his gift, and his chance to meet his mother and father. Not hers.

"The Fates are a funny thing, if they did not believe you deserved such a gift, you wouldn't have been granted it. If it wasn't gifted to your friend then there was a reason for it. Whilst you are here however there are a few rules, much like the time turner, you are discouraged from trying to make drastic changes to the future with the information you know. As you've been through the war, you are knowledgeable about future deaths, and as much as it pains me to say this, those deaths are meant to happen. You being here will not affect the future as long as you do not share your knowledge of critical events."

* * *

Hermione was beginning to understand now why this wasn't Harry's gift, he wouldn't have been able to control the urge to save everyone that had been lost. He, like many a Gryffindor before him, prescribed to the idea of 'Act now think later,' always wearing his emotions on his sleeve and letting them control his actions.

"Although I may sound like a sentimental old fool" he added, "the vast majority of people who've received this gift find love in the other time."

His addition took Hermione by surprise. 'Find love' she thought to herself over and over again. That is absolutely ridiculous. Anyone she would fall in love with would be nineteen or twenty years older when she returned. As much as she hated to admit her little crush on a certain werewolf, that age gap was pretty astounding. In addition to her slight problems with age, there was no guarantee that whoever she could fall for would make it necessarily through either war. And if they did, nineteen years was a long time, they could be married and settled with a family by the time she returned. _Great what a lovely gift, let me fall in love with someone I won't necessarily be able to keep. Let's just stamp on the poor girl's heart some more. Why not add another loss to the list. Bloody poxy fates. Who do they think they are? Well I'll show them_, she thought to herself. _I'll be damned if I fall in love_.

"Well that's just ridiculous! There is no way I shall be falling in love with anyone whilst I am here. I am simply going to complete my year and plod along until I am sent back to my time," Hermione said firmly.

"You cannot avoid love Miss Granger. If it is to happen, if that is the reason you are here, then it will." Hermione scoffed at this notion. _No way. Nuh-uh_. How would she even be able to explain that when she got home?

And surely if she had been here before and if she had fallen in love then certainly Remus, Sirius or even Snape would have said something to her by now about it? They would remember her, would they not? How many bossy no it all's called Hermione Granger could they know? There was no use over thinking anything at this moment in time, she'd be going home, decidedly single soon enough.

Dumbledore continued noting a distraction from the young witch "How much have you shared with Mister Snape, Miss Granger?"

"Everything," Hermione noticed the faint look of worry flurry across the headmaster's eyes, his uncertainty taking her mind of her pervious worries "Well not everything," she amended, Snape gave a disgruntled sigh. "I did not discuss deaths or a few other details, mostly to preserve the timeline. I know that they were meant to happen. We wouldn't have won the war if they didn't"

"A wise choice, Miss Granger, whilst you are here, please make yourself at home. Your future will remain safe so long as you follow those few rules. You may tell people where you are from if you feel the need; however I wouldn't think I need to tell you that it is a gift not given lightly." Hermione felt herself again nodding in agreement. For now she would keep her secret between the three of them.

"I understand Professor Dumbledore. I don't feel the need to make this even more complicated than it already is."

"Very well. Now I understand from your letter that you are a seventh year?" the old wizard said glancing down at her letter.

"Yes, I was on my way back to complete it. I never returned with the other students before the war. There were other matters to attend to," she stated to him.

"I understand. I am aware that you mentioned that you were a Gryffindor, however I am afraid you must go through sorting again," he said, eyes twinkling.

Hermione's heart raced at the thought of going through sorting once more. She drew in her bottom lip and promptly began to over think. Knowing she was meant to be here took the worry away of meeting certain people, however now there was the worry of where she would end up. Would she still be sorted as a Gryffindor? Or would she end up in a completely new house? Would it question her about where she was from? Would it know she is from the future? Despite hoping she could avoid Gryffindor, she was now hoping for its familiarity in this experience.

"I wouldn't worry, the hat has been informed of the occurrences of today, there will be no analysing or questioning, and just a simple announcement once it has chosen a suitable house for you. From the small amount of information I know about you, I can see that you are every bit the Gryffindor, although your other qualities seem quite strong also... anyway, I doubt the hat will choose differently. This is merely to keep up appearances in front of the other students."

Hermione gave a short nod in understanding. He was right there was no need to worry; there was nothing she could do about it. She had known there was a possibility she would need to be sorted again, however she didn't think she would have to undergo it in front of the rest of the student body.

"Now Mister Snape, I trust you to keep an eye out for Miss Granger during her time here and make her feel welcome. She has entrusted you with some very valuable and private information and I expect you to keep it to yourself," said Dumbledore looking over his crescent moon glasses.

"I shall keep the information to myself, but I do not wish to act as Granger's babysitter for the year," Snape stated firmly.

"I do not expect you to be a babysitter, but I would like to think you could be her friend. She obviously thinks very highly of you," Snape turned his gaze towards Hermione and was greeted by a bright and irritating smile. She knew how to push his button already and he could tell she was taking great joy in it.

"Acquaintance," he stated firmly "I'll be her acquaintance."

The headmaster chuckled at his pupil's irritation. He could tell that Severus was far fonder of the young witch then he would let on. The small matter of him accompanying her here was a large indication. He hadn't known what Hermione had shared with the Slytherin, but it obviously had affected him. If there was going to be someone to break through the large walls he'd erected, Hermione was probably the best bet.

"Very well. Now you two must get down to the great hall. Hermione when you arrive there will be a spare chair at the end of the staff table, please be seated there. Once the rest of the students are settled I shall welcome everyone and introduce you. We shall sort you then before the first year's. Have you spoken to any students about your reason for being here?"

"Just one, Sir, I said I had transferred from Beauxbatons."

"Very well, then that is what we shall stick too."

Hermione sat for a moment longer reluctant to make a move to the exit, the small worry of her nightmares playing on her mind. They had of course grown better with time, but she still woke up with a scream on her lips fairly often. Normally Harry or Remus would be there to comfort her, but seeing as the situation had changed she couldn't really depend on anyone.

She dreamily thought back to the night's she spent with Remus. Even though she'd woken him up with her cries, he was always there for her. Drawing her close to him within his large, strong arms, comforting her till her nerves calmed and her breathing evened. But oh how she wished he wouldn't let go, how she wished that she could just stay in those arms and be lulled to sleep by his soft, smooth voice. Often they would stay up into the early hours talking with each other, or simply enjoying each other's company whilst the two of them read in comfortable silence.

The thought of having to share a room with a group of girls that she didn't know almost terrified her more than the uncertainty of what was to become of her time here. It wouldn't have been any trouble if she was in her time. They had all suffered from the war; everyone had their demons and nightmares. But here, she would be on her own, none of these witches understanding or knowing the horror that she had been through. If only a simple silencing charm would work then it wouldn't be a problem. However the panic and fear she felt in her nightmares often caused her magic to be sporadic. She didn't want people rushing to her aid, eyes full of pity, not understanding what she'd been through.

She looked up at Professor Dumbledore bringing her bottom lip between her teeth once more, in a nervous manner "Is something the matter Miss Granger?" the wizard asked.

She took in a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart "See, Sir I suffer with terrible nightmares, not often as they once were but when they do occur even a silencing spell can't keep out my screams," her lip was quivering her hand subconsciously brushed over her scarred arm. Her gentle stroking didn't go unnoticed by the young wizard beside her, and his chest tightening slightly at her vulnerability.

"I have a feeling that they may become quite awful again, seeing as I am here alone and in an unfamiliar time. I just don't wish to have to deal with questions that some students might ask should they hear me. I'm not sure what the best solution is, but…"

The headmaster looked at the young witch with understanding "There is a private room hidden behind a tapestry opposite the seventh year boy's room in each house, they are the old head boy rooms and are no longer in use, you may stay in one of those. When you are sorted I shall provide you with the relative password for which ever house you shall be accommodating," Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. "The boys are far heavier sleepers then the girls," the headmaster added with a playful smile.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore! Thank you I truly appreciate it," her shoulders relaxed and she could feel the built up tension leaving.

"It is no problem, I may not fully understand, but a plea like that is only asked in necessary circumstances. Now off with you two or we shall all be late for dinner."


	6. Wands

**A/N - Hello all! So sorry about the delay with Chapters My Beta was just graduated so a big big Congratulations to her everyone! Unfortunatly though she is now a busy busy bee so wont be able to Beta the story anymore so if anyone is intrested in Betaing then please let me know :) **

**My little plot and character Beta themerchntofvenice and I have been busy discussing ideas and thoughts about the story, she is AMAZING and we have some great ideas that I can not wait to start writing :D **

**Disclaimer - As always I don't own anything though I wish I did. **

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 6**

**Wands**

* * *

**September 1st 1977 - 9 months and 9 days.**

As Remus walked into the Great Hall with his friends, he fondly noted how excited his classmates seemed. The Marauders made a beeline for their regular seats and sat. After listening to James and Sirius plotting and planning about how he was going to win this witch, he was thoroughly emotionally drained. Following two hours of listening to schemes that got significantly more ridiculous, he informed them that until they came up with a plan that didn't include any of the following: outlandish public displays of affection, kidnap, Amortentia, confundus charms, bribery, blackmail, The Forbidden Forest, or Sirius flirting with her, then he would listen.

Once seated James and Sirius were back at their scribbling and mumbling, Remus began to painstakingly scan the room for a glimpse of her. He was half way through analysing the Ravenclaws, when he spotted her walking through the grand entrance with Dumbledore and Snape. _Great,_ he thought, _just what I need, her to be in cahoots with Snape._

He watched Snape take his seat next to Wilkes at the Slytherin tables. Much to his frustration, he saw Wilkes call out to his witch and place a kiss gently on her knuckles. At her faint blush and the shy way she tucked her now wild curls behind her ear, he let out a low growl. His friends stopped their conversations and turned to see where their werewolf was looking.

"Wilkes," stated James with distaste.

"Looks like he's taken a shine to your witch there, Moony," Remus' eyes flashed back to blue at Sirius' comment. Remus scowled at his friend intensely.

"This may be harder than we thought," muttered James pulling Remus out of his death stare.

"What do you mean? What's Wilkes got to do with Remus' mate?" squeaked Peter from the right of him.

"Shh, will you Pete! We don't need the whole of Gryffindor knowing," said James through gritted teeth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, honest mistake Prongs," Peter whimpered eye's watering with embarrassment.

"I know, no harm done," James replied with a half-smile "Look at him, the self-proclaimed Slytherin Sex God has already gained her attention.

"OI, KITTEN, DIDJA MISS ME? SURELY YOU MUST BE BORED OF THEM FOR COMPANY BY NOW!" Sirius bellowed. Remus closed his eyes in mortification, only opening them when he heard the conversations around him cease. Once his eyes popped open, he saw her roll her eyes and seemingly give Wilkes a quick apology before marching over to their direction.

Please ground just swallow me up the werewolf thought to himself as she stormed on over eyes blazing with fury.

"Did you not learn you lesson the first time Black?" she stated wand draw once again pressed towards Sirius' neck. They were gaining the attention of not only their table but the surrounding houses too; _Why_? He thought, why did Sirius have to have such a big mouth? And why was he unable to use it without causing trouble?

"Surely it would be far more pleasurable if it was my wand pointing towards you? You know that _can_ be arranged," Sirius said with a wink. What an idiot Remus thought to himself, closing his eyes in embarrassment, yet again. Even the wolf within was far to flabbergasted, to even show a hint of protectiveness.

There was a moment of silence, everyone around them waiting for her retort. When it didn't come, Remus risked opening his eyes, his gaze fixating on the witch before him. Her expression was one of disbelief, her jaw was slack and her eyes wide slowly shaking her head, and then she did something none of them expected. She smiled sweetly, and laughed.

Remus couldn't help think that, her laugh was quite possibly the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and the wolf agreed. Her eyes lit up and she retreated her wand, bringing her hand up towards her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Your right there Sirius, your wand would be far more fun," she said smile still firmly in place, eyeing him playfully. Is she flirting with him? He thought the wolf within becoming agitated by her playfulness towards Sirius. He watched quietly as she retreated from them and continued on her way towards the staff table. When she looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with him, he felt the wolf relax.

"What the hell was that?" Remus said with aggravation, focusing back on Sirius.

"Hey I got her over here didn't I? And she didn't kill me, that's a bonus!" the Black heir said smugly.

"No instead she flirted with you Padfoot," James with irritation "Don't do that to Moony!" he continued firmly.

"Look I got her away from Wilkes and seemed to have done something to defuse the tension. I would even go as far to say, that I single handily fixed Moony's little problem, she doesn't seem too loath us quite as much now."

"Er...Padfoot," interrupted Remus. His attention had been caught by the slight wave of a wand from her. Their eyes met once more and she smiled, gestured to Sirius and then nodded in the direction of her lap "I think – "

He began before being cut off by a loud girl like screech coming from the direction of his overly cocky house mate. To look at him, there was nothing wrong, but from the expression on his face, something was clearly amiss.

"She's changed it!" Sirius cried, his voice a few octaves higher.

"Changed it?" asked Peter.

"It's a wand, she's bloody changed it into a wand! I can feel it," Sirius managed to say in a quite whisper whilst gesturing to his crotch in panic.

"Excuse me?" James said utterly bewildered.

"Feel it!" Sirius said through his teeth, taking the bespectacled wizards hand and trying to pull it into his lap.

"What are you doing!? I'm not touching that!" James shouted, drawing the attention full back on to them.

"Just do it will you? It's a wand. The damn vixen of a witch had turned my "wand"...INTO A WAND!"

There was a moment of silence among themselves and the surrounding tables, before a sea of laughter erupted within the hall at the sight of Sirius, grabbing his actual wand and trying his hardest to undo the jinx she had placed upon him.

Remus' gaze drifted up to the witch once more, she smiled at him and he returned the gesture, before motioning to his panic stricken friend before him with a simple head nod. She stifled a giggle before nodding back and giving her wand a quick flick. "Thank you," he mouthed back silently, she winked at him and beamed back a smile.

This witch is a handful, the thought, but there was no part of him that was disappointed by this. In fact he was feeling remarkably up for the challenge.

"So it seems that, that little witch has quite a playful side to her, wouldn't you say Padfoot?" Sirius scowled at James seated beside him, cupping himself in a full check of his male anatomy.

The sound of Dumbledore's voice interrupting the laugher and jest of the hall brought their attention back towards the front of the room. The wizard flicked a look towards the Marauders and gave them a playful smile, one that suggested that they had met their match in the witch before them.

"Welcome! Welcome back students to what hopes to be another fine year at Hogwarts. Now before we begin with the first year sorting, we have a new addition who will be joining our seventh years, Miss Hermione Granger," the hall filled with silence as the headmaster gestured towards the witch to join him where he stood.

"Hermione's a pretty name," stated James.

"Pretty for the devil!" those who heard laughed at Sirius muttering.

"She reversed the spell didn't she, no need to sulk. Your "wand" I'm sure is perfectly fine," there were more giggles from Remus' comment.

Remus turned his attention back towards where Hermione was standing; admiring her features as she walked towards Dumbledore. Her long, soft brown curls where now wild and unruly and her chocolate eyes were gleaming with anticipation, Remus thought that he had never seen anything more perfect.

His attention was drawn back to the Headmaster as he continued to speak "Miss Granger has decided to join us for the final year here after transferring from Beauxbatons, I expect you to all join me in a warm welcome. Miss Granger here is a powerful witch and I believe she will be an asset to anyone of your houses. She is certainly not one to be provoked…" The wizards eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked over towards the Marauders once more, the students joining him with stifled laughter, reminiscing.

"Miss Granger, if you would," he continued gesturing towards the stool before him.

The hall fell silent as everyone waited with baited breath as Professor McGonagall brought over the sorting hat. It had barely grazed over her head when it cried out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and applauded with welcome. Remus watch the witch breathe a sigh of relief and the tension leave her shoulders, as she stood up and walked over towards the headmaster. He watched curiously as he handed her a small piece of parchment with a congratulating smile, before she turned her attention towards the empty seat next to Remus, never had he been so grateful to have no one sitting beside him.

He watched with interest as she sat down and opened up the folded parchment reading over its contents, once she seemed happy with what it read, she simply clicked her fingers and it disintegrated into flames, leaving nothing behind.

"Impressive, wandless and wordless" said Remus turning to face the witch seated next to him.

"Thank you, a friend taught me."

"Hermione isn't it?" be began holding his hand out towards her "I'm –"

"Remus, I know," Hermione answered him taking his hand.

"Of course you do," his eyes were firmly locked on hers. What seemed, from a distance, to be a simple set of brown eyes were not, they were flecked with the most beautiful shade of Gryffindor gold and it suited her perfectly. Her nose was dusted with a scattering of freckles that ran across her cheekbones; freckles that he hoped to get close enough to count.

This was ridiculous; he had barely said a string full of sentences and already he was acting like a love sick puppy, simply because his wolf side had told him, she was his mate. He felt like one of those witches in some wizard romance novel.

"How?" the sound of Sirius voice pulled back his attention from his little day dream.

"Ah, well that would be telling now, wouldn't it Sirius?" she said, Remus couldn't help but enjoy the gleeful glint of mischievousness in the witch's eyes; they only seemed to make them more mesmerising.

"Ignore him, he's a little touchy about his things being tampered with, though he only brought it on himself," James said with a smirk.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"The side that doesn't get my "wand" tampered with," his face beaming with glee at his friends scowl "Hermione, pleased to meet you, I'm James, and this is Peter," he said gesturing to his left, "though I'm sure you already knew that,"

Remus watched at the witch reached over across the table firmly shaking James hand, he couldn't help but be slightly curious at her hesitation with Peter. Strange he thought to himself.

"We must apologise for our behaviour earlier on the train. Someone here gets a little over excited in front of a pretty witch," James said gesturing to his right this time towards Sirius "and I of course get sucked into encouraging him," he looked towards his friend, nudging him to say something, "Padfoot…"

"I think it's fair to say that Kitten and I here are even, wouldn't you?" Remus felt the wolf become agitated at Sirius' playful smile and cheeky wink towards Hermione, and found himself unable to stop the low quiet growl of the wolf emerging from his mouth.

He couldn't help but feel the wave of embarrassment cover him as all the eyes at the table shot to him. He hoped, with every ounce of magic he possessed that she did not hear him. Of course there was no way she didn't, but her soft fingers in his hair felt wonderful, and caused his inner wolf to settle down quite quickly, basking in her comforting touch.

He wasn't sure if anyone other than the Marauders had witnessed the act, and frankly he didn't care.

"Why do you do that?" muttered Peter, trying his best to sound as confident as his friends.

She shrugged her shoulders "I have a friend who is a -" they listened intently whilst she paused searching for the correct words "I guess you would say, he's got a bit of a split personality. It calms him, I suppose you just remind me of him" she removed her hand and turned it to pour herself a drink "Sorry."

Remus couldn't help but wonder who this "friend" was, and the fact that she comforted him in this manner. He didn't like it, nor did the wolf and he certainly didn't want her to stop doing it to him. He had never felt such calmness from the wolf before she appeared, and he without doubt didn't want her to stop.

"It doesn't bother me, it's quite therapeutic actually," he said a little too eager much to his friends amusement.

"So Hermione, what brings you to Hogwarts? It seems an awful amount of trouble to move just for one year," asked James diffusing the tension.

Remus noticed her face pale slightly and divert her eyes down towards her lap, as though she was trying to think of an answer. She worried her bottom lip for a moment before bringing her gaze back up to them.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter, was just kind of whisked away," her smile had returned though it wasn't as convincing as it had been.

"Well for whatever reason you are here, I would say it's certainly a bonus for us. Nothing wrong with having another pretty witch amongst these halls," Sirius started once more in his overly cocky manor.

Remus was amused by the look of distaste on Hermione's face, she was certainly not one to be won over by Sirius' 'charm', something he was very grateful about. Of course Remus was never shy of female attention but he didn't quite revel in it as Sirius did. It wasn't his mission like his fellow Marauder to achieve as many conquests as possible during his time here. He was no saint he knew that, and he certainly knew three particular witches, that were always willing to help warm his bed during the lead up to the full moon with very few strings attached before and afterward.

As she reached over him to grab a pastry from a tray in front of him, he caught a whiff of her scent drifting past him, stirring his carnal desires. How was it possible to suddenly be so enthralled by a witch just by her scent? With a sense of regret, he knew he'd have to visit one of his witches tonight, wishing it could be the one beside him instead.

However, she was special; she wasn't just some witch to help with an itch that needed scratching. She was his mate and certainly someone he wanted to treasure. He just had to figure out how to win her heart, something he certainly wasn't overly confident in. He didn't get close to witches and he certainly didn't do girlfriends, not with his furry little problem. There had never been anyone who he had even thought about pursuing things with further, no one who he thought he could trust enough with his secret. Nobody who he thought would truly accept him and love all of him. Who really could love a werewolf? Though he hoped she could.

The sound of Sirius overly confident voice brought his attention back to the table "So how was your train journey with old Snivellus? Can't have been pleasant at all to sit with that greasy bat."

Why couldn't he just leave things alone? They had managed to ease away the hostility from earlier, they were actually having a conversation with her, no more threats or wand waving, then his dear, stupid friend had to go and open his fat gob again.

"Don't call him that," Hermione stated firmly.

"Why? It's the dirty gits name," Sirius said with a smirk. If it wouldn't have drawn attention to them, he would have tackled his dim-witted friend down to the ground just to shut him up.

"His name is Severus, and as I'm sure I said earlier. He is far better company than what I am currently engaged in," she said pointing towards Sirius.

"HA!" he barked "You're off your rocker if you think that," Remus' pleading eyes were going unnoticed. He flinched at Hermione jumping to her feet.

"You really are a vile little pup aren't you?" all the Marauders heard it that time. Pup. It couldn't just be a coincidence that she had used that term twice already, could it?

"I don't like bullies," she said plainly, gathering her bag she still had with her and making her away from the table. She waved her wand over her head and called out for all to hear "ENJOY YOUR WAND!"

"YOU COME BACK HERE AND CHANGE IT BACK!" cried Sirius desperately over the deafening sound of laughter.

Remus watched Hermione make her way towards the exit, but not without a slight detour to Snape at the Slytherin table. He watched as she leaned in towards him asking him something. He shook his head negative before he was met with the end of her wand. Remus saw him reluctantly nod before she leant in towards him and whispered something else to him, siring a jealous growl from within.

"You are a bloody idiot Padfoot, you know that right?" it seemed that James was just as irritated by Sirius as Remus was. "You couldn't have just kept that over sized gob of yours shut could you!? Did you learn nothing from what she said on the train? We had just managed to smooth things over and then you go and bugger it up! I hope that piece of wood of yours stays wood"

"You don't think she'll leave it like this do you?" panicked Sirius, eyes wide with worry.

None of them spoke for the remainder of their meal, Sirius stayed quiet continuously adjusting himself in frustration in the most discreet way he could manage. Remus barely looked up from his plate, still seething at his friend's lack of empathy towards Hermione's outburst.

Once finished the four of them began the walk back to the tower silently. Even Sirius' stiff walking couldn't seem to lighten the mood.

"Sulking isn't very becoming of you four," came a familiar silky voice from behind.

"What do you want Snivellus?" groaned Sirius, though not with his normal heaving hatred.

"Padfoot," said Remus in a warning manor; he was in no mood to hear that nickname right now, especially as it is the reason one witch was very pissed off.

"If you insist on being rude Black, I shall take my help elsewhere, I told her you wouldn't want my assistance," Snape continued to walked on past them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said James.

"It means a little witch asked me to fix Black's little problem, after he had stewed through dinner with his amended appendage," Snape's eyes lit up as he mentioned Sirius' mishap with the witch.

"And why in the name of Merlin, do you think I shall let you cast any form of magic, on that particular part of my anatomy?"

"Black, I certainly do not wish to help you. In fact I would rather let you keep your newly refurbished wand as it is. But frankly I am rather attached to my parts and don't wish to have them tampered with. It was either do this or have my own upgrade of some sort. So do you want me to undo the bint's work or would you rather walk around with a particularly literal piece of wood between your legs for the week?"

"Week or not, I do not need your help," Sirius stated firmly.

"Fine, but one of you at least tell her I tried should the topic come up," Remus simply nodded at the Slytherin before he turned his back to them and continued down towards the dungeons.

"You really are an idiot aren't you Padfoot? Throwing help away," said Remus exasperated, today had been a very long day.

"I don't care, there is no way I am accepting help from that twit."

"Well I hope you're willing to grovel tomorrow, I don't think she's going to be too enthusiastic about helping you out" said James as they continued towards the Gryffindor tower.


	7. Explaining

**A/N - Thank you everyone for your amazing Reviews you have made my day :D Just to let you all know, that next few chapters after this one, all happen within the first couple of day's just up until the first moon, then it will start to pick up a little more. Just trying to set up a foundation mainly with Snape if I'm honest, of course Remus too, but we have to wheedel our way under Snapes skin a little more :D **

**Don't worry, I promise there wont be any love triangles with dear Sevvy :) I couldn't do that to him, can't have him moping about broken hearted again I would feel too mean. **

**Thank you too those who offered to Beta for me :) All sorted now so thank you! **

**Anway this Chapter is a flash forward, I haven't decided if there will be many of these, we'll just have to see how it pans out and of course if you would like to see more? Also I know in this is say's 1977, I have changed the previous dates in other chapters too, it was bothering me that it was wrong :D **

**I'm away for the weekend, but if you leave me lots and lots of love then I'll be sure to post a nice new shinny segment on the Monday at some point :D Instead of making you wait it out :) **

**As always I don't own anything though I really really really wish I did.**

**Beta Love - themerchntofvenice **

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 7**

**Explaning**

* * *

**September 1st 1998 - 9 months and 9 days.**

Sirius and Remus had floo'd over to Hogwarts the moment they had arrived back home, greeted by a very welcoming Headmistress McGonagall. The three of them waited patiently for the students to arrive, discussing in length about the best way to break the news.

_How do you explain to two young wizards that their best friend has been whisked back into the past, where she will remain for nine months and nine days? How do you explain that there is no way for them to help her, or bring her back and that it is simply something that will happen in due course? Then how do you explain that you yourself have been in love with said friend for twenty years and that she is your mate? That you have waited patiently all this time till you could hold her in your arms once more and call her yours. _This was certainly not a discussion Remus he was looking forward to, but he knew discussing it with Sirius and McGonagall was his best option.

"What do you want to do Moony?" asked Sirius from his chosen spot by the fireplace.

Remus ran his hand through his hair and over his face, trying his hardest to calm his racing heart. He had been waiting and waiting for this moment, and now he wished it would disappear.

"I don't know. I don't know what's worse. Telling them where Hermione has gone or that she's my mate and that I'm in love with her."

"Mate?" McGonagall said shocked, "Oh Remus, isn't this wonderful! You two were such a perfect couple of course she's your mate, it makes perfect sense. No wonder you can't wait for her return," she beamed.

"She doesn't know," he muttered quietly.

"You didn't tell her?" Remus looked up towards McGonagall and shook his head.

He ran his hand over his shoulders and neck, trying to ease the tension he could feel building, "No. I didn't want her to feel obligated to commit when she couldn't stay. She might change her mind about me when she returns. I'm not the same eighteen year old I once was."

McGonagall swiped the wizard around the back of the head "You silly man. I thought you were intelligent! How have you not noticed the way that girl looks at you already?" she stated firmly.

"Thank you! That what I said the other day!" interrupted Sirius.

"I am missing something?" Remus found himself feeling as though he was lacking a vital part of the puzzle.

"She cares for you already Remus, as you. Not as your younger self. You are a fool if you haven't noticed this already, we all certainly have!"

He sat for a moment in silence, thinking over what his former professor had just said. Apparently Hermione had some type of feelings towards him, feelings that he seemed to have missed "How come I haven't noticed?"

He watched Sirius walk over from his spot and take a seat in the chair beside him "I believe it could be due to the fact that you do everything in your power not to show _your_ feelings. You're _so_ focused on not slipping up, on not confessing all, that anything your witch does that may have given you a hint, has gone completely unnoticed."

"So you think she'll come back to me, no hesitations?" he asked shyly, overly aware of McGonagall eyes on him, a soppy smile on her face.

"Without a doubt. Now on another note, you still haven't mentioned whether or not you wish to tell the boys about your history with your witch,"

* * *

"So –" started Harry.

"Hermione isn't here –" added Ron.

"She's in 1977 –" continued Harry.

"Yes" answered Remus. They had just finished telling the boys about Hermione's whereabouts and so far were unsure if they were taking the news well or not.

There was an eerie silence around the room, no one quite sure whether or not they should speak or wait for the two boys. McGonagall had left them to their own devices quite a while ago, saying she had things to prepare for.

After a long discussion they'd agreed that telling the young wizards about Remus and Hermione's relationship was the safer bet. At least then they would have time to come round to the idea, should things pick up once she returned.

Harry was the first to tackle that subject "So you and Hermione then," Remus was a little taken aback by the smirk that seemed to be playing his lips.

"Ah...well yes," was all he managed to answer.

"So was it serious?" it was Ron's turn to ask a question. Remus had to admit, he was more worried about his reaction then Harry's, seeing as the two of them did have a brief relationship once the war had ended, not to mention his temper.

"Serious! Merlin's baggy pants, you couldn't keep them apart," barked Sirius, Remus could feel the colour running to his cheeks.

He was leaning against the edge of the Headmistress' desk looking towards Harry and Ron, both of whom were looking down at a set of photographs they held in their hands. There were only three, three of his most treasured of the small collection he had.

The first one was at the ball; they hadn't gone together but were sharing a dance. Both with full smiles on their faces, eyes locked on each other oblivious to the others around. It had been Lily who had taken the photo whilst they weren't looking. Hermione laughing as Remus spun her in his arms. He felt so complete that night holding her like that.

The second was a group shot. It had been just before their exams and after a marathon study session. Lily had walked into the common room with Peter to find Sirius, James, Hermione and he sprawled out over their work asleep. He and Hermione where stretched out on the long sofa, Hermione cuddled into his side, her head on his chest books still in their hands. James and Sirius slumped over their work on the small table before them, quill still in James' hand ink smeared across Sirius' cheek. Lily had said she needed evidence of James and Sirius actually spending time revising.

The third was their goodbye, just before she disappeared from him, his favourite. It was just before they were about to cross the barrier, they were facing each other wondering what would happen now, he knew their time was limited, but didn't know this was the last time he would see her for years. She had flung her arms around him holding him close, one of his arms firmly around her waist and the other cupping the back of her neck. It was his favourite because when it had been taken, it caught the moment she told him she loved him for the first time. Sirius had taken that one.

"She looks happy, and relaxed. More so then I've seen in ages," Harry spoke softly, holding the photos gently.

"She was," Remus answered.

"You better not hurt her Remus," Harry was looking Remus directly in the eye, eyes that were full of threat. Ordinarily he would feel silly being intimidated by a wizard nineteen years his junior, but Remus knew exactly how powerful the boy was.

"She's my mate Harry, there is no way I would harm a hair on her head. I've been looking forward to this day for twenty years, and I would wait twenty more if I had to. Hurting her is not an option," he felt vulnerable, it had been while since he had spoken like this to anyone other than Sirius, or even Snape. To be speaking to a former boyfriend and best friend turned brother figure was fairly daunting.

"Er...have you two...you know?"

"Harry!" he cried. Remus' face must have been a picture from the sound of Sirius' barking laughter filling the room.

"Look, we're all adults here," Harry said very matter of fact, "her room is right next to mine, adjoined in fact. I'm only asking so that I am prepared. If everything is hunky dory when she comes back, I quite frankly don't wish to hear the reunion. At least if I'm prepared I can make sure I stick up silencing charms, if you can't make it up the extra flight to your room," there was a playful smile creeping up on to the young wizards face once more.

"That won't be a problem Harry," Remus muttered embarrassed, his face now a rather ruby red.

"HA!" shouted Sirius "You're kidding right? You've got to be kidding? You two were awful at remembering a silencing charm. The amount of times the three of us had to vacate our room and camp in the common room at the beginning was unreal!"

"Why did you go to the common room? Surely you could have just stuck up a charm yourself?" questioned Ron.

"Because even when we did we still knew what was happening, and it's not really something you need to think about. It's one thing playing dumb when the curtains are drawn and it is silent, another when you're the one who has had to silence them, especially when the witch makes noises as delightful as Hermione -"

"SIRIUS!" Remus and Harry shouted out holding their hands out in front of themselves signalling him to stop, and stop now.

"I have to agree with Sirius on this one," added Ron much to everyone's shock.

They all turned to the red head who simply shrugged his shoulders "What? We're all men here, Hermione and I were together, it may have only been three months, but surviving a war doesn't make you want to wait around."

"Ron I don't need to hear this, I don't talk about Ginny you don't talk about Hermione. That's the rule, my sister and your sister – No! Not to mention Remus is sitting right here. I'm not an expert but I'm pretty sure you probably shouldn't talk about a werewolf's mate quite like that," Seeing his godson all flustered and embarrassed Sirius was highly amused, this evening was proving to be great entertainment so far.

"Harry, it's alright. Don't forget I knew about her and Ron before they were her and Ron," Remus took a deep breath trying to figure out, how in the world had they managed to go so far off topic.

He took a moment for himself, just standing there eyes closed drinking in the silence trying to ignore the pain. The physical pain he could feel from being so far away from her. He had spent thirteen years away from her, before he returned to Hogwarts meeting her once more. The day he met her again on that train was bliss, knowing that he was now only five years nine months and nine days away from having her back was such a relief. The niggling pain he had felt for those previous years dwindled, and the wolf felt calmer then he had in ages.

Now, now he was down to nine months and nine months and nine days days and the pain was back. The physical pain that resembled somewhat as though something had been actually torn from him. A ache forever within his chest, which would become painful when his thoughts turned to her. This of course, was almost constant.

The sound of Harry's voice brought his attention back to the room. "What about her nightmares?" They all had them; a war will do that to people. But Hermione's where carnal. Her screams would pierce though any charms she would place up. They were always the same it seemed, always taking her back to that dreadful night at Malfoy Manor. Sirius and he would hear Harry run through the door joining their rooms quickly to comfort her, and on a handful of occasions hear the two of them sob as they relived the raw emotion it made them feel.

The nights when Harry wasn't around or Ginny had been visiting, Remus would often meet her in the study to comfort her. Oh, how he loved being the one who made her feel safe on those nights.

Although they had calmed down now, Remus knew she would be suffering for the first few months whilst she was a Hogwarts.

"They were awful," began Sirius "She had a private room opposite ours, but despite her of course putting charms up on her room and ours, we could still hear her. If it hadn't been for Snape I'm not sure how she would have coped."

They hadn't yet mentioned Snape to the boys and his relationship with Hermione. They had been waiting for him to join them, but he had still yet to arrive. Though now his name had been mentioned, the boys were of course curious.

"Snape? What do you mean Snape?" asked Harry, brows crossed and eyes full of bewilderment.

"I used to stay with her," came a familiar elegant voice.

Harry and Ron's heads snapped round locking eyes on their Professor "You stayed with her?" said Ron in disgust.

"Why did you stay with her? Why didn't Remus?" added Harry.

Snape glided into the room past where the two young wizards were sitting and off to the side of Remus "She trusted me, I knew her secret, and she needed someone" he said very matter of fact.

"Hermione and I didn't get together till the December, no thanks to this one here," said Remus pointing in the direction of Sirius "Remember us telling you about that girl in potions? Well that was Hermione."

"It wasn't my choice, that's for certain. She wheedled her way in," muttered Snape.

"Oi, and I'll have you know, it wasn't solely my fault" said Sirius defending himself.

"If I recall, by the end of today, she would have held her wand to your neck twice and transfigured a rather brilliant alteration," Snape looked over towards Sirius with a smirk proudly in place, thinking back on that glorious performance.

"This is an awful lot to take in," said Harry shaking his head, taking in the scene before him.

"Wait so you're telling us," began Ron as he thought over everything they had been told so far, "that Hermione has gone back in time, she and Remus go at it like rabbits, She doesn't like you particularly," he said pointing towards Sirius "You're her best friend and you spent the best part of the first term, spending the night in her bed because of her nightmares," this time pointing towards Snape.

"Pretty much," answered Sirius.

"Bloody hell."

"Quite frankly I don't know how you boys put up with her for so long. One school year was enough for me," Snape said dryly.

"Don't be so ridiculous, you miss her just as much as we do, Snape, you two were each other's shadows," Remus smiled towards the potion master. He could deny it all he liked, but they knew, he was just as excited at the thought of her coming back to them as they were.

"Shadow exactly, couldn't shake the witch off," he turned his attention to the window "But I won't deny that I'll be glad when she returns," he muttered as disinterested as he could.

"Such a wet blanket aren't you Sniv-Snape?" Sirius corrected himself.

"Say's he who can't even use that name, despite Hermione not being here," Snape said smugly, smirk firmly in place as Sirius let out a low growl.

Remus couldn't help notice the look of shock both boys sported, at the notion of Snape using Hermione's given name.

"Still remember the last time you used it well do you?"

Nothing was heard in the room apart from Sirius' grumbling and muttering. Remus found himself smiling along with a smirking Snape, as the two of them thought back to that fateful day. Sirius had certainly learnt his lesson finally then; Hermione was without doubt not one to duel against in a rage.

"What happened?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Let's just say, your god father here and Hermione had a very memorable duel in DADA one day. After a good twenty minutes, the spells started to get a little...creative, wouldn't you say Snape? Certainly not from your typical DADA collection," said Remus.

"Memorable you say, Lupin. It was the best things I have ever witnessed," Snape looked over to Sirius "I dare say it was one of the best things you've ever experienced, hmmm Black?" the smirk in place on Snape's face was full of glee; his eyes even seemed to flicker slightly with joy at the thought playing through his mind.

"Damn little wench," muttered Sirius.

"Now, now Padfoot. She was just as mortified as you were, remember?" mocked Remus.

"Someone please tell us what were missing," begged Ron, all too eager to hear what had happened.

"Another time maybe lads." Remus said. He felt the tension begin to ease from his shoulders. It seemed that both Harry and Ron were taking this rather well. Surprisingly they didn't seem to have many questions, other than Harry's lurid one about their sex life. Teenagers, he thought.

"Do you have any more questions, boys?" Remus waited patiently.

The two lads looked at each other in silent conversation, with a shrug here and there, the odd couple of mouth twitches and nose wrinkles before they spoke which reminded him greatly of Sirius and James "I don't think so. I doubt there is anything more you can tell us then you already have," said Harry.

"Well if that's the case, then I shall take my leave. I don't wish to be here any longer then needs be," drawled Snape.

He paused for a moment just before he left, turning around quickly making his robes billow out as he walked towards Harry and extended his hand out. In-between his fingers, was a small folded piece of parchment.

"I believe these may be of some use to you in the future, Mister Potter."

Harry reached out to retrieve the parchment "What is it?" he asked.

"A list of the most efficient silencing spells, I believe you may need them," he turned his gaze to meet Remus' with a proud smirk.

"Seriously?" Remus said eyes wide in disbelief. All tension between the animagus and potion master lifted for a moment, whilst Sirius enjoyed the brief entertainment Snape provided.

"It's a wonder other charms weren't forgotten," said Snape laced with suggestion, his eyebrow quirked playfully.

Remus felt his cheeks being graced with that once again familiar shade of red as he mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"What was that Moony?" asked Sirius, enjoying his friend squirm.

"Potion," he answered bashfully.

Sirius' face lit up with glee, he had that look of an overly excited friend basking in their friends discomfort "Ah well, that would answer why there were no little cubs expected. Could have been a whole other story we were sharing tonight."

Remus hid his face behind his hands. So far the evening hadn't gone quite as he had planned, his friends continuously asked questions and pestered him about his and Hermione's love life, making him squirm much to their amusement.

But then again what did he expect? He was having this conversation with Sirius and two hormonal teenagers, not to mention adding Snape's Slytherin tendencies to the mix; he had really brought it on himself.


	8. Pyjamas

**A/N - Hello all you wonderful wonderful people! Your reviews have made my week, your all sooooo lovely! Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, was away for a hen do this weekend and was still recovering haha! But here it is now, So this chapter is pure Remus and Hermione fluff it's not as long as others but I hope you enjoy it :D It flicks back and forth between both Hermione and Remus' POV.**

**I know Remus may seem like a little ladies man, but I promise he's a gentleman really he's just a teenage boy with werewolf erges and we have to get a reaction out of Hermione too of course :D**

**Please don't forget to leave lots of wonderful Reviews it's my Birthday tomorrow so I'll hopefully be posting another Chapter for you all tomorrow :D**

_**Ligunditas:**_

_**Lignum – Wood **_

_**Iucunditas – Charm, Pleasure**_

**Beta Love - Themerchntofvenice**

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 8**

**P****yjamas**

* * *

**September 1st 1977 - 9 months and 9 days.**

Hermione sat in her room taking a moment to bask in the familiarity of the Gryffindor tower. Although previously thinking and hoping to have been in another house, she was truly grateful to be somewhere she felt safe, though it was a little strange being on the opposite side amongst the boy's dormitories.

The evening so far had been...eventful. She was quite sure that the decisions she had made this evening were probably not the wisest. Though highly entertaining, her little prank with Sirius most definitely shouldn't have occurred. She really should get a grip over her emotions; this was certainly not the _time_ or place to be playing games like that. However he only had himself to blame after all, and she did provide Severus with the counterspell. _If Sirius chose not to accept his help, then shame on him._

She was playing with fire, the little game she had played with the names still playing on her mind, not to mention the use of the word _Pup_ once more. _Just because you are meant to be here Hermione, doesn't mean you can be cocky about it_. _You're meant to be keeping your head down low, _she chastised herself_._

The sound of a very disgruntled Gryffindor pulled her out of her thoughts. It was a male voice she could hear. Hermione made her way over to the door, pulling it open to listen, it was Sirius she could hear bellowing.

"What do you mean she's not up there Lily!" she heard him shout from the bottom of the stairs at the entrance of the girls dorms.

"I mean, she's. Not. Up. Here. Black. There is no spare bed in here, there is no room, therefore she isn't here!" said Lily, Hermione could clearly tell she was getting frustrated with the man.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE THEN! THIS IS THE GIRLS DORMITORY, SHE IS A GIRL!" he sounded like a banshee and Hermione couldn't help but let slip a giggle.

"Something amusing you?" said Remus leaning against the doorframe to the boy's room startling her. Despite the shock, Hermione couldn't help but be pleased to notice, that even in this time he only wore pyjama bottoms; it was hard not to take a moment to admire the wizard before her. _Why should this time line be any different?_ She thought. His body was line with scars, though a considerable amount less than in her time. One in particular that she loved to admire was lacking. When he acquired it, it would be a ragged but a long sleek sliver line that would run from just beneath his ribs on his left, down towards his defined 'V' disappearing beneath his bottoms. She would be lying if her thoughts hadn't often drifted to following that line to where it led.

She managed to control her blush that was threatening to grace her cheeks as she cleared her thoughts.

"I take it he didn't accept Severus' help then?" she smiled.

"What gave it away?" he replied playfully, running his fingers through his hair so it was out of his eyes.

"He's so stubborn" she mumbled.

"He's Padfoot, and you did give his favourite toy a slight makeover" Hermione laughed loudly at the truth behind his comment.

"GRANGER! I CAN HEAR YOU AND I WILL FIND YOU!" Sirius' voice rang through the corridors.

"Damn dog" she whispered, annoyed that she forgot about the little advantage he had with his hearing.

She heard his footsteps stomp towards their direction. "Quick get in here," Hermione didn't think twice about pulling Remus in to her room, he had already made it across the corridor whilst they were talking. She closed the door quickly and the two of them pressed their ears up against it, listening for Sirius' return.

* * *

Remus wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow in the short space of time; he had ended up in her room alone with her. Not that he was complaining at all. They were standing side by side, their bodies pushed close to each other, as they leant against the door listening out for Padfoot. He could feel his heart beginning to thump harder in his chest, as he tried to control the wolf. The urge to grab her and make her his right then and there was overwhelming. Being this close towards a full moon was not clever. Her scent was driving the wolf mad; finding the mixture of parchment, ink and books intoxicating.

He could feel her hand on his lower back from where she had dragged him in and shoved him into place. Thank Merlin it was his front that was against the door, the whole ordeal of being dragged in and shoved possessively, did nothing to calm down ranging hormones elevated by the moon.

They heard Sirius reach outside "Prongs, you need to go and talk to that witch of yours" he demanded.

"If Lily hears him saying that, she's going to make light work of your little improvement" whispered Remus.

* * *

The sound of his soft voice in her ear sent a shiver down her spine. She hadn't realised how close they were together until now, and now it was all she could think of. His breath was grazing the back of her neck; it was deliciously warm and smelt minty from the toothpaste he had been using. Then there was his skin, she hadn't even noticed that her palm was firmly placed against his lower back until now. He felt so warm, firm and soft. She had a young handsome Remus in her room, in nothing but his pyjama trousers, _oh Merlin help me!_

"He should have taken the help he was offered" she was pleased when she was able to keep her voice in a steady whisper.

"This is Padfoot, there is no way he would accept help from a Slytherin, let alone Snape,"

"Well that's just ridiculous. Why are men too proud to accept help from others?" Hermione turned towards Remus, her hand moving from its previous position and settling on his hip.

Her breath catching in her throat as their eyes locked. She took a moment to look at Remus, he hadn't changed much over the years she knew him; a few more scars graced his body, his hair was peppered with grey, and there had been a sense of longing behind his eyes that she was never able to place. But he was still the handsome man that he had obviously always been.

"Why are women so stubborn?" he asked her playfully "You know you could just go out there and help him out. I think he has learnt his lesson."

* * *

He looked down at the witch before him, enjoying the sensation of her hand still on his skin. A stray curl had managed to escape from the bun atop her head, and he was unable to resist the urge to reach for it. It was soft and silky as he played with it in his fingers before finally tucking it out of her way. Neither one of them spoke for a while, their gazes just locked on one another.

"Ligunditus" Hermione barely whispered.

"Excuse me?"

She cleared her throat bringing them out of their trance like state "The counterspell, it's Ligunditus" he found his eyes firmly fixated on her full rose coloured lips. His heart rate was elevating as his mind wondered to what those lips could do, what they would taste like, what they would feel like. It was day one for Merlin sake, he had barely known she was his mate for all of twelve hours and already, he found himself completely mesmerized by her. There had been barely a conversation between the two of them, and all he wanted to do was pin her up against the wall, tell her she was his and probably terrifying the witch in the process.

All he could hear in the back of his mind was the sound of the wolf's chanting _"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine,"_ and it was becoming hard to focus.

"I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF GODRIC, IF YOU DO NOT BOG OFF SIRIUS I WILL PERSONALLY SNAP THAT WOOD OF YOURS IN HALF. SHE IS NOT HERE!" the sound of Lily's bellows quickly brought them out of their hypnotic spell, she quickly retracted her hand from his hip, and he mourned for the return of its warmth.

"I guess he went back" Hermione smiled.

"Idiot" he mumbled and Hermione laughed "I guess I should go fix him."

"I guess you should" she said as the door to his room was slammed shut.

"Thank you" Remus said, she smiled at him and he reluctantly opened the door making his way back across the corridor to his room "See you at breakfast?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied before closing her door behind her.

Remus walked in through the door and straight over to his bed. Flopping down ungracefully and burying his head in to his pillow to muffle a groan of frustration. He had just been in Hermione's bedroom, alone with her; their bodies had been pressed against each other and he did nothing, but stare at her like an idiot.

He had the perfect moment to make some head away and all he could manage was intense staring. _Oh Merlin she's going to think I have some problem_. He let out another groan.

"What's wrong with you?" asked James looking over his Quidditch magazine.

"Nothing" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Looks like nothing" Peter whimpered from his bed.

"And where have you been actually? I could have done with your help with Lily, seeing as Prongs here, has been no help whatsoever with his misses! And this damn thing is getting very uncomfortable, and not in the good way" Sirius shouted pointing towards his trousers.

Remus pushed himself up on to his elbows and withdrew his wand; pointing it towards the direction of his distressed friend he muttered the counter spell, before resuming his previous position.

"Oh thank Merlin for that!" cheered Sirius; groping himself ensuring that once again it had been returned to its previous state. After a moment or two of firm patting and prodding, much to the other wizards' discomfort, Sirius turned his attention back towards Remus "How?" he asked, baffled at how his friend knew the correct spell.

"Hermione" came a muffled response.

The remaining marauders shared a look. "How did you speak to her? I've been back and forth to the girl's staircase –" Sirius began.

"She's not in there," Remus interrupted.

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer how you got the counterspell off her" said James curious.

Remus turned over and pulled himself up to lean against his headboard, facing towards his friend "I was in her room."

"But you just said she wasn't in the girl's room," Sirius said confused "and how in the name of Godric did you get past the staircase?"

"She wasn't, she has a private room, just behind the tapestry in front of ours" Remus rolled his eyes as James and Sirius' lit with glee. "Nothing happened you animals. I saw her in the corridor laughing at your tantrum and she dragged me in when you called out your threat,"

Both Sirius and James wiggled their eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Full of frustration, Remus ran his fingers through his hair and down his face, fighting the thoughts of her that played his mind.

The wolf was flustered and so was he. So much built up frustration was starting to make him even more agitated than usual. There was no way he would be able to withstand a whole year of this if he couldn't win her heart.

He jumped up out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt throwing it on "Cloak?" he asked James.

The marauders smirked; they were all too familiar with this routine. The wolf needed to be settled and this meant a little late night visit "Hufflepuff?" asked James, reaching into the bottom of his trunk and handing over his cloak.

"Ravenclaw" he responded.

"One of those nights is it?" Sirius asked gleefully. With a couple of quick steps Remus was out the door, flipping them a disgruntled finger, leaving behind the laughter filling the room.


	9. Potions

**A/N - Hello you lovelies! thank you again for all the lovely reviews, you really make my day :D Well I hope you like this next chapter and enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Been some family things happening at the moment so unfortunatly I am a little behind on my writting, but that should all change now.**

**Any way enough from me enjoys. **

**As always I don't own anything :(**

**And again thank you to everyone who had reviewed, faved, or followed! **

**Big BIG BIG Beta love to - themerchntofvenice **

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 9**

**Potions**

* * *

**September 2nd 1977 - 9 months and 8 days.**

Hermione woke bright and early the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. She hadn't had a nightmare, which astounded her. Perhaps she was just too exhausted from yesterday to even dream. Not that she was complaining.

She was excited to return to some type of normalcy and immerse herself back into work. She was looking forward to her new competition in her fellow peers, silently working against them. Though she doubted she would be able to outdo Snape in potions first thing, but she was certainly going to give it her best shot.

Sticking her quill into her messy bun, she grabbed her bag, and made her way out of her room with a skip in her step. The stress of the day before left well and truly behind as she made her way through the empty halls. The air was crisp as the beginnings of autumn were emerging; the sky still warmed with oranges from the sunrise. Hermione truly loved this time of year, and being at the castle only made it even more wonderful.

She made her way down the corridor of the fourth floor towards the tapestry hanging halfway down, slipping behind it and down the shortcut stairway. She hopped off and over the trick step at the bottom emerging from behind the tapestry at the opposing end, only to be greeted by a confused looking Remus arms full of books.

"How did you know about that passageway and the step?" she froze to the spot unable to answer as quickly as she wanted to.

"I showed her yesterday on the way down from the Headmaster's office" Hermione could have kissed Snape at that moment as he and his robes glided around the corner.

"Morning Remus, Severus" she said quickly regaining her composure.

"Snape" he corrected her.

"Morning Hermione," said Remus with a soft smile.

"You both making your way down for breakfast? Walk with me?" she asked nodding her head in the direction of the great hall. Both wizards joined her, Snape of course walking at a quickened pace "Are you always in such a hurry?" Hermione asked.

The young wizard this time slowed down, easing his steps to fall in time with hers. He cast a sideways glance as though he was inspecting her "How was your first night?" he asked.

She knew what he was referring to; he wanted to know if she had had any nightmares. Hermione found herself smiling at his thoughtfulness; he really was just a big softy "Surprisingly good actually" he nodded in understanding.

"So Remus what are you doing up this early, and with so many books? Here let me take some for you" she said, taking a handful from the top before he could object.

"Oh thank you. Didn't sleep particularly well, so I thought I would make myself useful, and get a head start on some work" she smiled at his comment. Hermione knew he didn't sleep well before a full moon this was normal, but loved that like her, he seemed to put his insomnia towards his studying.

"You sound much like me. Studying before the work has even begun" she notice the sandy haired wizard blush and couldn't help a smile.

"Know it all" she heard Snape mumble.

"Stop flattering me Severus, I don't want to end up with an over inflated ego like Black now do I?" she said playfully. She heard Remus stifle a chuckle and noticed Snape smirk.

"Snape" he corrected her once again as sternly as he could.

Once arrived at the grand hall Hermione turned towards Snape before they went their separate ways "Walk with you to Potions?" she asked.

Snape shrugged his shoulders "I'd say no but you'll only follow me anyway," he answered indifferently as she beamed up at him "Stop smiling at me like that, or I will change my mind,"

She exaggerated her smile a little more before turning and following Remus towards the Gryffindor table, taking the seat opposite him. They hadn't been seated for long before a fiery red head took the spot next to Hermione.

"Morning Remus" she said happily, before turning her attention towards Hermione "You're Hermione aren't you? We didn't get a chance to meet yesterday. I'm Lily" she said holding her hand out towards her.

"Yes I am, pleased to meet you Lily," Hermione said taking her hand and shaking it captivated by her familiar bright green eyes. They really were Harry's.

"Have to say, was very impressed with that little stunt you pulled yesterday with Sirius. Despite his constant pestering, it was very entertaining," Lily continued.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean for him to cause you any grief," replied Hermione.

"Oh don't be silly, we were giggling about it for ages. Well worth it."

The three of them sat in comfortable silence eating their breakfast, Hermione's nose buried between the pages of a book, quill in one hand, making notes on parchment littering her table space. She was so engrossed within the text that she hadn't notice the additional company that had joined them. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her thigh she was brought out of her trance.

She turned her head slightly and looked up from underneath her lashes and smiled at the wizard beside her, "Black" she greeted "If you do not remove your hand from my leg, I can make yesterday's little display look like child's play," Hermione said with her sweetest smile.

"No need for threats kitten" he answered as she removed his hand from its place.

She lifted her gaze to greet the others at the table, only to notice the firm glare from Remus as he looked towards Sirius. She raised an eyebrow curiously, when she noticed his eyes were still blue and not the amber that would normally accompany a look like that "You ok Remus?" she asked.

His gaze snapped back to hers and turned into that kind smile she was familiar with "Yes fine, just the lack of sleep catching up on me" he replied. She watched him curiously for a moment as his interest was cast back down towards his breakfast. Then she noticed it, the slight shimmer of a glamour upon his neck.

"Would the lack of sleep have anything to do with the impressive glamour you're sporting?" she asked with a smirk.

"Er...I..." he stuttered, the others chuckling at his embarrassment.

"Ravenclaw?" she questioned, thinking back to her brief encounter with Terry Boot during her sixth year. They were a very passionate bunch that's for sure.

"How?" he asked eye's wide as he shifted uncomfortably. Hermione merely shrugged her shoulders. Trying to ignore the pang of jealousy she felt at his admission.

"Remus!" cried Lily alarmed.

"Hey, how comes I don't get that kind of reaction when I've been with a witch" Sirius asked playfully.

"Because you're an animal, Remus is a good boy. You...you're the devil" she said firmly leaning around Hermione to glare at the wizard.

Hermione looked up to notice a smirking Remus, diverting his gaze once more towards his plate and shook her head.

"By the looks of Remus, Lily, I doubt he's as innocent as you believe," she was shocked again by how much it seemed to pain her to say those words. Of course she knew he was a good looking wizard and would no doubt have the attention of many witches. She just realised that she didn't need to hear about it. She shouldn't have mentioned the glamour.

"Remus, please tell me you're not another Sirius" Lily pleaded.

Sirius scoffed "He wishes - don't worry Lily. Remus is still far more innocent than little old me. It's just the three witches you have isn't it?" Hermione watched shocked as Remus hid behind his hands. She found herself unable to listen any more as her jealousy grew, placing her quill back into her hair and her book and parchment into her bag before getting up.

"And on that note, I think I'll leave. See you in class." she said as she hurried off over to Snape.

* * *

"Nice one Padfoot" said James swapping sides and taking Hermione's empty seat next to Lily.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Remus said with defeat.

"Hey, what did I do?" asked Sirius confused.

"Why would you mention those witches in front of Hermione?" said James, still amazed that his friend could be such a dunderhead.

"She was the one who mentioned the glamour and Ravenclaws" Sirius replied, still none the wiser as to why they were unhappy with him.

"I'm no expert, but even I understand that talking about Remus' witch calls, is probably not the smartest thing to do in front of someone he's interested in," squeaked Peter as confidently as he could manage.

"Interested in?" Lily smiled up at her friend "Do share, will you Remus?"

Remus groaned looking over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Hermione as she and Snape made their way towards the doors "Prongs, I'll leave it to you to fill Lilly in" he said watching the pair leave.

"Did Hermione just leave with Severus?" asked Lily her attention now drawn to her former friend.

"Yeah, they sat together on the train, She seems quite defensive over him," answered James filling his mouth with food "He's the reason Padfoot here ended up with his wand issue,"

"Huh," answered Lily as she sat there trying to analyse the duo that seemed to be forming.

"You ok?" asked James taking her hand in his.

"Oh, yeah fine. Just shocked that Severus didn't go into attack mode at her for defending him," she said bitterly.

"Hey" said James placing a comforting kiss upon her temple "He wasn't around when Sirius made his last comment" he added softly, knowing how much she was bothered by it.

The remaining three shifted uncomfortably in their seats during the awkward silence, before Sirius could take no more "So Hermione is Remus' mate" he whispered across to Lily.

"What!" she cried out drawing attention to them, James and Sirius chuckled at the witch's reaction, as Remus bowed his head to hide his blush "How? When?" she asked quickly, her mind suddenly focused on another topic as the wizards began filling her in on yesterday's events.

* * *

Hermione and Snape walked towards the dungeons in comfortable silence; she hadn't had to ask for him to slow down this time as they descended the final flight of stairs in unison. Her mind drifting back to towards a certain werewolf and the pangs of jealousy she was overcome with. She was being silly and she knew it, she had a little school girl crush on her ex professor and seeing him last night shirtless, and younger was doing nothing for her raging hormones.

"Urgh" she grunted in annoyance at herself.

"How lady like, grunting like an animal" said Snape with a sneer. Hermione rolled her eyes ignoring the wizard's snide comment. He huffed in annoyance "What's wrong?" he continued through gritted teeth, pained at appearing concerned.

"Nothing, don't worry" she said as they walked through the classroom door.

"Well then stop bothering me with your animalistic noises" Hermione followed Snape over towards his proffered station and took the empty chair next to his "What you are doing?" he asked glaring at her.

"Taking a seat for class, what does it look like?"

"You can't sit there" Snape said firmly scowling at her with all his might.

"Well tough. Because I am" she said planting herself down beside him making a stand.

"I don't sit with anyone, ever, and I won't be starting now"

Snape reached out across to gather her belongings and move her himself. She grabbed his wrist firmly as his hand grasped the strap of her bag "I'm sitting here, now deal with it. Or would you like me to give you, your own little upgrade? Because that can be arranged" she asked smiling up at him.

He released her bag and sat down in a huff "Thought not."

She sat in silence trying her best to ignore the constant huffing and grumbling coming from the disgruntled Slytherin beside her, he really was very dramatic with his sulking. It wasn't long before the remaining students, began filtering through the door and taking their respective seats.

She watched as Lily and Remus settled in their seats next to each other. Potions wasn't Remus' forte she remembered, so it made sense that those two sat together. Then of course there was James and Sirius on the station behind them, surely they weren't going to get anything done, she could only imagine the trouble that these two could possibly cause if they wished. She wondered if these two were the reason Snape was so adamant about no 'Foolish wand waving' in the future.

As she sat there twiddling her quill through her fingers, stroking the feathers gently, a loud and unnerving crash came from the direction of James and Sirius, causing Hermione to drop her quill as she jumped.

"I believe you dropped this" came a smooth and elegant voice from beside her sending shivers down her spine.

She turned and was greeted by the mesmerising smirk of a handsome blonde. "Morning Killian," she answered with a smile.

"Morning Hermione, I have to admit, I'm surprised to see you sitting here. What magic did you cast?" he asked her nodding towards his displeased housemate.

Hermione smiled coyly and shook her head "No magic, just honest threats,"

Killian laughed and Hermione swooned, she'd be damned if she said it out loud, but oh that Slytherin had a knee buckling laugh "Are you sure you were sorted into the right house Hermione?" he asked.

"Wilkes, she's sitting here, if that isn't stupid Gryffindor bravery then I don't know what is," Killian chuckled and nod in acceptance.

"I guess you're right Severus, true bravery right there, to subject herself to such company,"

"What about you claiming I was far more Slytherin then I would believe Severus?" Hermione asked turning her attention towards the grumpy Snake.

"Snape. Oh I still stand by that, however today you reek of over-grown cat" Snape said smugly.

"Ignore the grumpy Snake, Hermione," Killian said holding out her fallen quill, smile still firmly in place.

As Hermione reached out to take back her quill, Killian caught her hand and brought her knuckles to graze them with a gentle kiss "Perhaps, Hermione" he began as he broke away "If you aren't so scared of us Snakes, you will join me in future classes?"

Hermione only nodded when she was unable to muster up any words as the devilishly handsome wizard locked eyes with hers, before turning away and taking his seat. The whole conversation of course didn't go unnoticed by her four fellow Gryffindors seated to the side of her. Not that Hermione had noticed at all, too wrapped up in the beauty of one handsome Snake. What would Harry and Ron think? She thought to herself. Lusting over a Snake.

Not long after the final student had taken their seat did Professor Slughorn walk in. Hermione noticed that he hadn't change much over the years, from now until he taught her. A little slimmer maybe and fewer lines around his eyes a little less grey, but other than that he was still the same old wizard, who would cling on to every word Harry spoke.

"Welcome back all, I hope you all had a splendid summer. Now from this moment forward unlike your previous years, this one will require your full and constant attention and dedication. We will be focusing on your skills as potioneers, working on your techniques and scrubbing up on your final deliveries. Mistakes cannot be afforded in Potions, even more so now, I shall not be clearing up your mistakes. So make sure they do not occur," He began.

"This is an important year for you, your final year and your final chance to perfect your brewing. We will be working on both potions you have brewed before and those that you have yet to do. Today we will begin with a recap on one you should all be familiar with, The Draught of Living Death." Hermione was happy to hear the room fill with groans; at least it wasn't just her class that had struggled brewing this particular potion.

"Miss Granger" Slughorn called "Welcome to this class, always nice to see a new face eager to learn. Is this a potion you are familiar with?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled up at him, relieved that she could in fact remember the slight changes Harry had mentioned to make to the potion successful "I am, Professor" she answered him.

"Well I see that Mister Snape here has so kindly shared his space with you, so no doubt I'm sure he shall offer a hand should you require it" she smiled at the grumble of refusal coming from beside her.

"I'm sure I shall be fine Sir. I wouldn't want to bother Severus even more than I already am"

"Snape" she heard him mutter, much to her own amusement.

"Very well. Now you all know what to do. You have ten minutes to gather the necessities and then one hour to brew. Begin."

The room surprisingly filled with silence as they all set to work. She could feel Snape's eyes on her as she set out her ingredients placing them out before her, ready for when she needed them. It seemed he also worked to that ethic, "preparation was key" she could remember him saying.

She went to work measuring out the water and adding the African sea salt to the beaker, before moving on to the rest of the recipe. She could feel Snape's constant gaze on her as he continued with his work, as though he was analysing everything she did. For someone who didn't want her company, he certainly was making the most of observing her.

However he didn't say anything, not until it came to those pesky Sopophorous beans. She took the side of her silver blade and firmly pressed it onto the top of the ingredient crushing it.

"How did you know to do that?" Snape questioned unable to keep silent anymore, frowning at her.

She looked up at him underneath her lashes giving him a look of wonder "Do you not remember anything I told you yesterday?" she muttered underneath her breath.

"Yes, but it's not as though I would teach shortcuts and you know it" he replied.

Hermione reached over his work space and gathered up his book, turning it to the front page and pointing a finger at the inscription. "How did you think I knew your little nickname? My friend found your book and used it; I just so happen to remember a handful of titbits, you also weren't teaching potions that year either, it was Slughorn."

"So you cheated?"

"No, I was very against using the book. I thought it was unfair. However I am not using the book right now. I am using my memory. Therefore it's not cheating" Hermione said smugly.

"And there's that Slytherin streak" Snape said shaking his head with a smile.

"Are you smiling?" she questioned, as though she had been seeing things.

The smile faded quickly before his expression was replaced with a glare "Of course not, how very Hufflepuff that would have been"

Hermione giggled and turned back to her work. She caught the sight of Remus and Lily struggling with the beans and cleared her throat to get their attention. Remus looked up and over, Lily far too busy tackling the bean. She smiled at him and held up her blade and crushed another as demonstration, gesturing for him to do the same. "Thank you" he mouthed to her with a smile, before the two of them returned to their cauldrons.


	10. Snakes

**A/N - **Hello all of you. I can not begin to thank you enough for your wonderful reviews! just WOW! some on them are so wonderful and such high levels of praise that I am over whelmed. Love that so many of you are enjoying this story and enjoying the say Hermione and Snape interact, I love writting these two together. Your comments about Sirius have me giggling, he is an idiot bless him but a loveable idiot he will get better...may take some time :D

**BIG FAT BETA LOVE : **themerchntofvenice! YOUR AMAZING!

and as always I don't own anything :(

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 10**

**Snakes**

* * *

**September 2nd 1977 - 9 months and 8 days.**

The rest of the morning passed pleasantly and before Hermione knew it, it was lunch. She made her way down to the great hall on her own, thinking over how her first day had gone so far. She had enjoyed the friendly competition that Snape and she had developed during potions; of course he had just bested her ever so slightly, she was going to fix that next time. She was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, no talks about war, no talks about loss, just the sound of chatting students and echoing halls. It was certainly something she could get used to during this year, but she did miss her boys.

It had been all of one day without them and already she was feeling at loss. They had spent almost every day together the past few years, and here she was without them and feeling like she was missing a part of her. So much had happened in the space of a day, what would they say if they could see her spending time with Snape? It was an unlikely set up she knew that, but so far it was one she was very happy with.

Hermione knew she was irritating him, but found that that was part of the fun. Part of what made this whole ordeal feel slightly normal. When had she ever not irritated Severus Snape?

Then there were the marauders. She was grateful she didn't have to avoid them after all, that she was able to spend time with them. Being able to bring back a few tales of James for Harry would be nice, of course Lily too. She could tell Lily was much like her, a head strong and intelligent muggle-born witch.

Hermione was also certainly looking forward to reminding Sirius about everything he had said to her so far. He was incorrigible that was for sure, a trait he clearly hadn't lost over time. She had decided that she would write down everything remotely provocative or sordid he would say, and let him have the collection when she returned, whenever that may be.

On another note, Hermione found herself unsure about how she should behave around one snivelling rat named Peter Pettigrew. She found it hard to remind herself that he of course wasn't the evil man she knew, he was still just a simple wimpy young wizard trying to get through school. It had only been a short while and already she was finding it hard to believe that he would become so vile. He was a short dumpy little fellow, with surprisingly rat like features even now. Peter didn't speak much, but when he did his voice was quiet and quite pathetic, he certainly was a good description of the term 'a wet blanket'. Hermione knew his future actions were awful, she knew that he was the reason Harry had been left without a loving home, and she hated that there was nothing she could do about it for him.

She hated that she couldn't stop him, she couldn't warn James and Lily, she couldn't protect Sirius from Azkaban and she couldn't protect Remus from years of solitude. Knowing all this and being unable to do anything about it, was hard. It was a struggle to be around these people, knowing she couldn't keep them out of harm's way. But she was strong and she was aware of the implications that could happen should she try to amend things. Nobody had said it would be easy and if she was finding it hard on day one...Merlin help her on day one hundred and one.

Hermione walked into the great hall with heavy feet, she had managed to make herself go from happy and content, to dreary and dismal in the short space of time it took her to walk up from class. Head held low she plopped herself down and stared at her empty plate having lost her appetite.

"You ok?" came the squeaking voice of Peter.

Hermione looked up at him, wanting to scream and shout and tell him "_No she wasn't and why did he have to turn out to be such a conniving little bastard_". But she didn't, she just smiled politely and nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she managed, though not very convincing.

"You don't look fine," Peter continued looking concerned. _Seriously this boy is the one who makes the shit hit the fan. How does that happen?_ She thought to herself "You look sad-"

"Why the long face Kitten?" interrupted Sirius and he sat down beside Peter.

"Just feeling a little homesick I guess," Hermione said, editing the truth.

"Parents?" Hermione felt a lump of guilt in her throat form at the question. Of course she missed her parents, but she had grown so used to not seeing them for such long periods of time, that it wasn't often something she thought about. Then there was also the small detail of the obliviation they had gone through, wiping her from their minds so that they would be safe. Hopefully one day she would be able to retrieve them, return their memories, but things still weren't completely safe yet, so they were far better where they were.

She sat for a moment trying to think of the best way to explain "Not quite, yes I miss them but it's been so long since I saw them that I'm used to missing them. Things are complicated. I used to spend a lot of my time at school or with my friends. It's my boys I miss," it wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a total lie either.

"What's this about missing boys?" asked James as he and Remus joined the table both sitting either side of Hermione. At the mention of boy's Remus let out a low growl.

"At the amount your growl, anyone would think you're a wolf Remus," Hermione playfully said, running her fingers through his hair calming him, enjoying the looks on the boy's faces at her comment. She had to admit having the upper hand was definitely fun.

"HA!" barked Sirius in an awful attempt to cover up their alarm.

"Anyway" interrupted Peter "Hermione was just saying how she was missing her friends,"

"You've only been here a day" said Remus leaning in to her touch, much like a puppy would when they're being pampered with affection.

"I've spent the past seven years with them almost every day, I live with one of them, so I feel as though I'm missing a limb" she removed her hand from Remus' hair and smiled shaking her head when she heard the wolf whimper at the loss of her touch.

"Oh you do, do you?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows "Boyfriend?" he continued, encouraging another growl from Remus.

Hermione's fingers resumed their position in his hair comforting him as she continued "Harry? Oh god no. He's like a brother to me, that would be far too strange. No, I just live with him, his godfather and his godfather's best friend,"

"Well good luck to anyone who pursues you. Having to meet a household of three men and then the parents" Hermione missed the devious smile Sirius flashed to Remus.

"Oh there not that bad, if you like brothers, ex Azkaban convicts and those who suffer with Lycanthropy" she answered with a smirk.

"You're joking aren't you?" James asked focused on the witch next to him, his eyes opening wide with shock when she shook her head no.

There was silence around the table for a moment, Hermione waited patiently for the questioning to begin.

She heard Remus inhale deeply "You live with a werewolf?" he asked in a whisper.

"Of course," Hermione answered, as though it was nothing of importance.

She was feeling devious at that moment and even she could now see what Snape meant when he had said she was more Slytherin then she would have thought. It was hard not to play with the cards she had been dealt. Here she was sitting, with four men she _knew_ far too much about, in a time she was supposedly meant to be in. She would be silly not to have a little fun.

"And you're not scared?" frowned Sirius.

"Why should I be? It is one night in the whole month he's not himself. Why should I be scared of a perfectly wonderful man? He's never hurt any of us and controls his 'furry little problem' well" Hermione didn't miss the smile James flashed to Remus "There's not a bad bone in his body. Obviously he's just one wolf, I've had the pleasure of meeting others, who of course are vile and are the reason they have such a bad reputation. But that's not him and that's not most. So I won't hold it against him. Plus he's easy on the eyes," she finished with a smile desperately trying to prevent her gaze drift to her right.

* * *

Remus sat in amazement, there was a beautiful witch sitting beside him, who in fact lived with a werewolf and found him attractive _(that part he wasn't keen on)_, and wasn't bothered by it in the slightest. He hadn't missed the expressions on his friend's faces either. Starting out as shock and then graduating to the look a small child would wear on Christmas morning. For once it seemed to be that the quaffle was in his hands. That perhaps his mate just happened to be one of the kindest witches he could ever hope to meet. A witch that wouldn't be bothered by his monthly problem, one that already understood what it was that he went through.

However there was now the issue of James and Sirius' over excitement on the matter. They were certainly going to go in at full pelt and try everything in their power, to get the two of them together. He groaned inwardly at the thought of what they could be planning, and whatever it would be would most likely not work in his favour.

"There aren't many who would share the same opinion as you," he said softly.

She simply shrugged her shoulders in dismissal before she turned to help herself to some food. The conversation halted whilst they ate, though Sirius and James continued one silently with head nods, winks and gestures. Remus tried his best to ignore them as much as he could manage; though they were so animated it was hard to overlook.

One whole day and this witch already had everyone in a tizzy, not to mention all the four or five times she had run her fingers through his hair, had made him want to curl up like the wolf he was and nuzzle into her. Normally two days before the moon he would be far more agitated, run down and downright grumpy, yet today he didn't particularly feel any of those. He was a little more possessive than normal and jealous, but that would of course be because of this witch. However her overall presence was certainly a breath of fresh air to his symptoms.

The possessiveness and the growling were welcomed with open arms, if it meant he wasn't snapping at his friends or others and being overly aggressive. Though there were the ups, there was also a significant downfall to having his mate so close. Goodness knows what kind of attention was being gained from her affectionate gestures. That and she smelt amazing; it was taking everything in his power to stop himself from nuzzling into her neck. Being this close only reminded him of the previous night, alone in her room, her hand upon his bare skin. How their bodies had felt being pressed against each other whilst they listened at the door. Thinking about it now was certainly not doing him any favours in his state. He found himself searching the Hufflepuffs, looking for one particular witch that could possibly help ease the tension later on for him.

With a subtle smile, a wink that Sirius would be proud of and a disapproving growl within from the wolf, at least he now knew some of the tension would be eased. Just one more day, one more day after this he had to get through till the moon, and then everything would calm down once more. He could stop allowing certain parts of his body to overrun his thoughts and actually make a safer effort of getting to know Hermione, without wanting to pounce every time she did something.

"Hermione," came a soft smooth voice, gaining everyone's attention.

Remus watched as Hermione looked up over her shoulder and smiled brightly and the wizard before her.

"Killian, what can I do for you?" she asked him. Remus turned his attention away and back down towards his plate in an effort to control the wolf.

"Well, I have a free period now and was planning on using my time to bother Severus in the Library, fancy joining me if you're free?" Remus refused to look up but he could tell the slimy snake was using that witch winning smile of his.

"Sure why not, I was planning on heading down there anyway and the chance to irritate Severus is an offer I can't really refuse," the flirtatious note in her voice didn't go unnoticed by the marauders.

Remus watched Peter and Sirius' expression as the witch and wizard conversed neither one of them saying a word, whilst James and he faced forward trying to look uninterested as best as they could. He could see Sirius was itching to say something, but Remus was pleased to see he was controlling that urge very well for once.

His heart sank a little when she gathered her belongings and stood to leave "See you boy's later in class." she said before she disappeared out of the hall with the snake.

"Slimy snake," muttered Sirius his lip curled with disgust.

"You're not worried are you Moony?" questioned Peter as he shared an anxious look amongst his friends.

"Its fine, it's nothing we can't handle. So there's a little obstacle in the way" said James with a shrug of the shoulders.

"If you call the six foot blonde self declared Slytherin Prince a "Little Obstacle"" Remus mumbled whilst looking down towards his plate playing with his food.

"Man up will you. Look its day one for Merlin sake. Don't act like such a ninny. So it might take longer, but you've got nothing to worry about, remember what you said on the train? The connection runs between the two of you, you know it might take her a while to realise that, but it will happen I can feel it-" Remus scoffed as he interrupted Sirius' passion filled speech.

"Shut it will you – Look, just let things play along, We of course will be helping to push it in the right direction but don't worry yourself over it,"

James flung an arm around the wolf "He's right you know."

"He's a pureblood -" Peter began.

"And I'm a half-breed, thanks for the reminder Pete,"

"That's not what I meant Moony," Peter said with saddened eyes "he's a pureblood and you have no idea if she is too. For all we know she could be muggle-born, if that's the case there would be no way his father would let him sully their name "dirty" their bloodline. If anything was to happen, it would never be allowed to be more than a school fling," he finished with a lopsided smile.

"This is crazy, I only met her yesterday, why does this feel so shit. Nothing has even happened, they've talked and they've gone to the library together, that's it" Remus asked hiding behind his hands.

"Because you know what she is to you. She's the jam to your sandwich, the milk to your tea, the egg to your soldiers, the fish to your chips -"

"That's quite enough Sirius, I think we get it, she's the ying to his yang, the roots to his tree, the books to his library, the cup to his saucer -" continued James.

"The chocolate to -"

"Stop it!" cried Remus with a smile "I think we get what the two of you are trying to say" he said smiling.

"Well then stop worrying; we have a whole school year ok? And you have Prongs, Wormtail and I here to help" Sirius said confidently.

"That's what I'm worried about," replied Remus.

"On another note, did I see you making plans with Miss Hufflepuff a moment ago?" asked Sirius with that trademark smirk.

"Not to be a party pooper, but you can't really get too bothered by Hermione going to the Library with Wilkes, when you've arranged witch call's the past couple of nights"

"Don't -" Remus growled at James aggravated by his comment "You know it's the only thing that keeps me sane around this time, and it's certainly not something I care to flaunt about – it makes me feel -"

"Hey calm down, I didn't mean it like that. We know ok. I'm just saying try not to let things bother you considering the circumstances,"

* * *

Snape was enjoying his quiet time in the Library; it was his chance to just sit there in the peace away from all the drama that had evolved from yesterday. Never before had he experienced so much in one whole day. Twenty four hours since the meeting of one Hermione Granger and his life had been turned upside down. He knew most of the next twenty odd years of his life, something he still couldn't quite come to terms with. How many people can say they know exactly where they'll be in the future? That and the further pressure of somehow, ending up as her babysitter adding to his annoyance.

Despite this however, he could sense that the little witch was wheedling her way in to his life, and planning to make herself very comfortable for the duration of her stay. He would refuse to admit it aloud to anyone and those who suggested it would be hexed into oblivion, but he actually quite enjoyed her company. She was infuriating and far more hassle then she was worth, but she was honest, intelligent and quite cunning. Traits he admired in the witch. Though at the same time she was also exasperating, a know it all and stubborn, traits that made him want to stick her wand up her nose and tell her to bog off.

He had wanted to hex her the moment she sat beside him in potions and was thoroughly unimpressed by her threats. However when she had proven to be quite adept at the subject like she had mentioned previously, and tidy, his anger subsided a little. He was even more impressed that she had know some of his shortcuts, despite thinking she was a show off for using them in front of him, that of course being down to her being a Gryffindor.

In spite of this however he was all too aware of becoming attached to the witch. He didn't really do friends and the one true friendship he had had didn't end all that well. Something he was reminded of when he was around Hermione. He had thought of her as a way to make himself feel better about his past mistake, yet it seemed his plan was flawed. The fluffy head Gryffindor had made an impression, one that he didn't seem to mind, much to his own annoyance. However this was not something she needed to know, he was certainly not going to inflate her ego even more.

He groaned in annoyance as he felt someone pull out the chair beside him and take a seat "Severus, that's no way to greet us" came the familiar voice of Killian.

He looked up only to wish he hadn't, as he was greeted by the smug smile of Killian and the over excited grin of Hermione. It seemed that his moments of peaceful solitude where now and forever more, nonexistent.

"Hello Severus" came Hermione's cheerful voice, though he could see there was a slight lack of amusement that had previously been within her eyes. He refused to make comment on it; he'd be damned if he became all Hufflepuff and actually allow her to see that he had emotions other than grumpy git.

"Snape" he corrected in annoyance "Don't you think I've suffered enough of your presence so far Granger?"

"Now, now Severus, it's only polite to make new students feel welcome. Be nice" said Killian with a friendly clap on the back.

Snape looked up the blonde wizard beside him and raised an eyebrow "And Wilkes since when do you enjoy the presence of a Gryffindor?"

"Severus, you know well enough that house status has never mattered much to me. Especially when it comes to a beautiful witch" Snape looked up at Hermione, rolling his eyes when he noticed the pink blush across her cheeks.

Of course house status didn't matter to Killian nothing really did, as long as there was a pretty willing witch to warm his bed and one vital body part, everything else was irrelevant. What seemed to amaze Snape however, was the small detail that the witches in question didn't seem to mind this. They were never anything more than a pillow for the night.

His "Proper" pureblood upbringing had witches swooning. He was charismatic, wealthy, and handsome, a real "_pureblood prince_". A perfect example of a wizard a mother would want their daughter to bring home. A simple kiss on the hand, brush of their cheek or a Slytherin smirk and he could quite simply have the witch of his choosing.

What he was surprised by was Hermione's reaction to the wizard. The girl certainly didn't seem like the type of witch to blush and go giddy at the slightest bit of affection. Yet there she had been not hours ago smiling and blushing like a goon. Snape had thought briefly of giving Hermione a heads up about his philandering ways before changing his mind. She was a grown witch, she had survived a war and a potions lesson with himself, he was quite sure she would be able to handle a snake.

"So please do tell me what I have done to deserve such company. As far as I was concerned I have been on my best behaviour. Surely I don't deserve such punishment?" Snape said returning his gaze back towards his book.

"Nothing of course, It is simply a joy to bother you," said the blonde.

"Stop teasing him you Snake" Hermione said with a teasing smirk "We simply wished to join you, thought you would like the company,"

"Now, now Hermione, there's no need to lie to him. Dear Severus and I here have a wonderful alliance built on each other's ability to irritate one another." Killian replied with a playful wink, causing the colour in Hermione's cheeks to deepen "He would expect nothing else but my extraordinary wit."

"Slytherin's" she said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Indeed Granger. Now if you two wouldn't mind, I really am trying to work and you're intolerable babbling is growing quite bothersome," Snape said picking up his book and resuming his reading.

"Very well Severus. What is it you're reading anyway? Advanced potions! Do you ever switch off?" Killian asked.

"It would do you some good Wilkes to familiarise yourself with some of the potions in your tome, I think you'll find it makes it all far easier to accomplish a recipe without having to look at the instructions throughout," Snape answered barely looking up from his page.

"Which are you reading?" enquired Hermione.

Snape took a moment to look up at the witch before him, her eyes downcast trying to look over the top of the book "Always this inquisitive Granger?" he asked her.

She ignored him and swiftly took the tome from his hands and turning her attention to the potion he was studying "Elixir to Induce Euphoria, you know if you add a sprig of Peppermint before the Sopophorous beans it will counteract the side-effects," she said smiling up at him and handing the book back over.

"How do you know that?" asked Killian.

"My old potions professor, a very wise man one of the best in his field in fact," she answered with a smug smile as she looked up at Snape.

He smirked back at her and rolled his eyes "Insufferable know it all," he muttered, much to her delight. She certainly was amusing he thought to himself as he took a quill making the necessary additions to the text, ignoring the overly happy smile of the Gryffindor before him.

There would most definitely not be any dull moments this year with her around, though he still wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing.


	11. Lessons

**A/N - **Hello all you wonderful wonderful people, Allyour reviews made me smile so much, justaislinn I always love love love your comments they always make me smile, your words are so kind. windyshoes I love writing James and Sirius together, was always something I was worried about, but they seem to be two of the easiest to write for and most fun. ndavis77 Don't worry Remus will be learning his lesson the hard way :) and as for Killian...we'll have to see what happens there :D kittylover93 Thank you, I'm glad that you like Snape in this story, I know what you mean, I tend to either love him or hate him, I hate it when he seems to be to fluffy and overly nice which tends to be the way people go, so I hope I've managed to keep him as close to his character as possible. StarGirlPotter OMG You make me LAUGH! your reviews are so funny please keep them coming, they really make me giggle. To everyone else who also reviewed THANK YOU! I can't believe that so many of you are enjoying this story so much it makes me so happy. Hermione seems to be quite Sassy in this one when she's interacting with Sirius, but I'm putting this down to the fact that she's has really known him for years and lives with him so it's just they way she is with him, if that makes sense?

This weeks is a crazy one for me, cake orders, weddings and sadly funerals, so once again find myself behind a little more then I like, But there are two chapters currently going to edits so hopefully you wont have to wait to long. :D

BIG BIG BIG BETA LOVE: themerchntofvenice YOU ARE AMAZING!

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter Eleven**

**Lessons**

* * *

**September 2nd 1977 - 9 months and 8 days.**

It was the last lesson of the day and Hermione was making her way down the hall towards Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, noticing that many students were unfazed by her presence. Of course there were the odd whispers, people making up their own stories about her past and reasons for transfer, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to. Years of being Harry Potter's friend of course had generated many a rumour, so her indiscreet classmates didn't bother her.

Apart from the Marauders very few from her own house had acknowledged her, more than likely not keen on the fact she was associating with snakes, spending much of her time with Snape, but to her he was safe. He was the one person she could truly be herself around and have very little to worry about. They didn't have a close relationship at all in the future, apart from their recent time spent together brewing; their interaction had never been anything more than Professor and Student. She'd have to ask him about that when she returned home, if he knew her in his past why was he always such a git to her? Unless perhaps she did something in this time to truly offend the wizard.

Thinking back to lunch and her inability to keep quiet, Hermione reminisced about what she had shared with the Marauders. She knew she hadn't shared too much but was now beginning to wonder if it had been a wise choice to tell them about who it was she lived with. Of course they had no idea she was talking about James' son, Sirius and Remus but it was something she could have kept to herself. Yet if she was planning to brew Wolfsbane for Remus (which of course she was) she would need to gain his trust, allowing him to find himself comfortable enough around her to share his secret. That in itself was going to be a difficult task.

Trying to get him to drink an unknown potion with very few questions would be even harder, especially one that was known to taste so vile and bitter when Remus was known for having such a sweet tooth. _Oh well_ she thought, _I'll tackle that obstacle when I come to it_.

_Crap!_ She thought after reminding herself of Remus' need for sweets. She was somehow going to have to keep him away from any form of chocolate tomorrow. It was well known that the wizard loved his chocolate; wizarding or muggle it didn't matter. Yet, of course, chocolate is poisonous to all canines, werewolves included, and a rather large problem when it came to Remus and his recovery time.

She thought back to the first transformation she had been present for whilst living at Grimmauld Place and witnessing Sirius running around the night before, emptying Remus' "Secret" stash of chocolate dotted around the kitchen and other rooms, in preparation for the following day made her smile. It was quite a sight watching the ex-convict race around before Remus returned - using all sorts of spells and charms to track down the contraband. This often resulted in a very sulky wolf, one who reminded her of a scolded child.

"_You know you can't have it Moony!"_

"_I don't give a damn if I can't have it, I WANT it!"_

_Hermione and Harry stood at the kitchen doorway watching the scene play out before them. Observing the two thirty_ _-something year old men arguing about chocolate was certainly surreal, not something the two of them had ever thought they would stand witness to._

_Remus emitted a rather low and threatening growl causing both teenagers to take a step back with caution "Oh shut up you over-grown puppy, growl all you like, you're not getting a damn bit!"_

"_You're such a tosser, you know that! Is it not bad enough that I have to go through this shitty cycle every month, without you taking away the one little thing that makes it better!"_

"_It doesn't though, does it? And don't you dare try to deny it!"_

"_Is he actually pouting?" Harry whispered to Hermione, the two of them smiling at the sight._

"_He looks so sad, maybe we could sneak him a piece later?" said Hermione causing both _

_Harry and her to giggle at the thought of sneaking treats to him, as though he were their pet._

"_Don't you dare missy!" shouted Sirius, startling them out of their mirth. They really needed to start remembering whispering didn't work around these two "If I see either of you two give this git anything, you will personally be waiting on his miserable self for the next three days, which is how long he'll be feeling shitty if he eats a damn bit. Got it Moony!" he finished, turning his attention back to the wolf._

"_Fine, but you'll give it back to me tomorrow, after the moon right," Remus asked eyes pleading._

"_Don't I always?"_

"_Fine" Remus said, sulking away._

It was like this every month, the same argument playing out, if it wasn't Sirius then it was Hermione or Harry. She remembered all too well the chocolate cake fiasco at the Weasley's the day before Harry birthday, the day of the moon. No one had been watching him when he snuck off to Mrs Weasley for a sneaky bit of cake away from the chocolate watchers. Resulting in the next three full days after the moon of Remus being bed ridden suffering the after effects, all the while saying that Mrs Weasley's cake had been worth it.

She doubted that he and the others knew the effects the sweet had on him if eaten on the day of the moon, and it only explained more to her, why it was that he suffered quite so much during his school years. That and the lack of Wolfsbane to take the edge off it all - helping him keep his mind really didn't help.

Well that was going to change she decided. Starting next week she would begin to collect the necessary ingredients she would need and discuss with Dumbledore, about a place she would be able to brew it safely. It wasn't something she could risk leaving in the girls bathroom like the Polyjuice potion, the risks involved were too high to just leave it unattended like that. Hopefully something could be arranged.

Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she was caught off guard when she collided with a very tall and firm body. Two strong arms reached out to her just before she stumbled backwards and down on to her bottom, two strong arms that she was very grateful for as they pulled her in close.

She looked up at her saviour, brown eyes meeting blue, and pushed a few escaped curls off her face in the process "You ok?" came Remus' soft voice.

Her hands drifted on to his chest as she tried to steady herself, feeling him beneath her fingers reminded her of the wonderful site he was hiding underneath his school robes. Maybe she would be lucky enough to catch a few more glimpses at some point.

"Thank you, I was completely in my own little world then," Hermione said as she pulled her hands away, righting her bag on her shoulder as Remus released her.

"It must have been some thought, you didn't even hear me calling out"

_It was actually. You. _She thought.

"Nothing of great importance," she lied "I'm just a little distracted, new school, new people. I find myself trying to recall everything at the most inconvenient times,"

"Well, we should go in, don't want to be late for Professor McGonagall." Hermione nodded and the two of them filtered into the classroom with the rest of the students.

Peter was standing there at the back of the room, with the rest of their classmates, waving his chubby little hands frantically at Remus, beaconing him over "Wormtail I can see you mate, no need to strain yourself," Remus chuckled joining his friend.

Hermione followed him over towards Pettigrew and the rest of their classmates whilst they waited for McGonagall to arrive "Where are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" Hermione asked Peter.

"Who?" he asked looking utterly lost.

Remus chuckled "She means Padfoot and Prongs" he explained.

"Then why call them Twidling Dib and Twadly Doo?" asked Peter scrunching his nose rather rat like.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," Hermione corrected.

"They're characters from a muggle book; Alice in Wonderland." Remus kindly explained to his confused friend.

"Oh, but still that doesn't explain why you don't use their real names,"

_Note to self, don't bring up muggle literature around Pettigrew - it's not worth the hassle._

"Don't worry about it Pete, and to answer your question," Remus said turning his attention towards Hermione "the idiots will be here. They like to try to butter up McGonagall,"

"By being late? From what I've heard McGonagall isn't one to take tardiness and misbehaviour lightly,"

"Somehow they get away with it," he answered with a smile.

It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall strolled on in to the room with a look of importance about her, her green velvet robes flowing elegantly behind. Hermione smiled to herself, the witch really hadn't changed at all over the years. Same glasses resting on the tip of her nose, her hair perhaps a little less grey but still styled in that overly neat bun atop her head and that look she held which let you know she meant business.

"Welcome back students," she began, before stopping and scanning over the witches and wizards standing before her. Her eyes locked in on Remus and Peter "Mister Lupin, Mister Pettigrew, where might the other two of your quartet be?"

"W-we don't k-know - " stuttered Peter before he was interrupted by a large and obnoxious crash through the door.

"Here we go-" muttered Remus.

"Please, Minnie, Forgive us," called Sirius from the doorway.

"It was an honest mistake," followed James.

"Please-it was all for a good cause,"

"The very best in fact-"

"Truly, Look - here, for you," said Sirius a little too enthusiastically as he ran towards McGonagall thrusting a handful of wilted and maimed flowers.

McGonagall looked over her glasses at the mauled bouquet before her and then up at the boy's overly excited expressions, quirking an eyebrow "What are they, Mister Black?"

"Why, they're flowers, of course, Minnie,"

"We picked them especially for you, only the very best for our favourite Professor of course," said James.

McGonagall's eyes drifted up from the flowers and fell back on to the two wizards standing proudly before her "These here wilted weeds, are they reason you are late for my class?" she asked them, her stern expression never wavering, ignoring the faint chuckles coming from the other students.

"Weeds! Why you hurt us, Minnie," said Sirius clutching at his chest.

"Your words wound us," added James wiping a faux tear.

"Now gentlemen, perhaps when you try to impress a witch in the future, you should spend a little more time learning about their interests, rather than destroying perfectly good flora with your floristry skills."

"See I told you, I knew I was right," muttered James to Sirius.

"Fine, you win," said Sirius and gave his wand a quick flick muttering "Finite Incantatem,"

Within a moment the wilted wildlife transfigured into a particularly nice looking bottle of Blishen's Firewhisky and the boys stood there proudly, smiles plastered across their faces. McGonagall's mouth twitched with delight. She shook her head amused and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Bribery will not get you through this class gentlemen," she said ignoring the giggling students.

"We would never try such a thing Professor, this is merely a gesture of goodwill," said James.

"I see the two of you have been practicing on your skills over the summer, fifteen points to Gryffindor, for quite the transfiguration display"

Hermione looked up at Remus disbelief "I told you, they always get away with it," he whispered with a smile.

"Unbelievable," she muttered, causing Remus to chuckle softly.

"Anyway, as I was saying students, before we were rudely interrupted," McGonagall flashed a quick look towards the two mischievous Gryffindors "Welcome back. As always I have prepared a seating chart, as it seems the only way to control a very select few of you," another look was sent towards Sirius and James, who both simply beamed with pride at their reputation. "As I stand in front of each desk and call out the students who are to take residence, I expected you to gather your things and take your seat," she walked over to the first front desk at the left hand side of the class room and began.

"Wingrove and Hillian,"

"That's a shame," Hermione heard a short freckled brunette in Hufflepuff robes whisper in Remus' ear, as she walked towards the front of the class following a tall Gryffindor boy. _Huh, I wonder what that was about?_ She began to wonder as she noticed a faint blush find its way across Remus' cheeks. Gauging his reaction, Hermione began to wonder if perhaps there was a little more going on there then was known. Though hadn't he spent his night previous with a Ravenclaw witch? _Ah wait; didn't Sirius mention something about three witches?_ She found herself thinking. _I guess this must be witch number two._

There was no pang of jealously this time, unlike earlier at breakfast just an instant dislike for her classmate. A completely unjustified dislike of course, but that didn't mean she didn't deserve Hermione's loathing.

Then there was Remus. Hermione stood there wondering more and more about the younger version of the wizard she knew so well. Or who she thought she knew well. He had never seemed like the type of wizard to go from witch to witch, that was Sirius. But as the hours ticked by her thoughts and opinions were beginning to waiver, thanks to the new information she was gathering.

"Miss Granger - " came the loud voice of McGonagall, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Lucky you kitten, you get to sit next to yours truly," beamed Sirius as his arm snaked around her waist.

Hermione groaned loudly earning herself an amused expression from her professor and fellow classmates.

"Don't be like that Princess, it's obvious we are both well adept in our ability to transfigure many an item" his eyes narrowed at her playfully a half smile appearing across his lips, quiet chuckles heard around them.

She shrugged him off and made her way over towards the desk McGonagall was standing in front of patiently and took her seat.

Sirius followed shortly, flashing a quick wink to McGonagall earning himself an eye roll, before she moved on to the rest of the class. Hermione tried her best to ignore the Black heir beside her, which, so far was proving to be a challenge. He was a fidget. Constantly shuffling and rummaging around in his bag, Hermione imagined this was what it would be like to sit beside a restless Crup pup. Cute, but bloody irritating.

"Do you ever sit still!" she chastised him as he shuffled his parchment once more.

"Only when there is someone sitting on me," Sirius answered smirking seductively.

"That could be arranged," she replied looking up from under her lashes.

She observed with amusement as his eyes fixed on her, watching carefully as she stood and walked around the desk and prizing Pettigrew out of his seat, leading him over to their desk. The poor sod looking completely bewildered as she placed him on Sirius' lap and returned to her seat.

"There you go, I take it you'll remain still now?" she said with a smile.

"Padfoot? Do I really have to sit here?" whinged a red faced Pettigrew.

"What on earth do the two of you think you're doing? Mister Pettigrew, I don't care how close you and Mister Black are, this is not the time or place to display that kind of behaviour!" McGonagall shouted from the back of the classroom "Silence!" she called out as the giggles started to increase.

"I-it wasn't m-me Professor. G-granger s-sat me here!" stuttered Pettigrew, jumping up out of Sirius' lap as fast as he could manage.

"Miss Granger?" questioned McGonagall as she walked over towards the offending students.

"Well Professor, you see, Black here stated that he could not sit still and quiet unless somebody occupied his lap. I was merely helping him out and ensuring myself a peaceful working environment," she answered as nonchalantly as possible.

"Professor if you would rather sit on my lap then Pete I'm sure that could be arranged," Sirius said face plastered with his widest smile.

"Will you behave Mister Black! Mister Lupin, will you please be so kind and switch with this imbecile?" McGonagall asked gesturing towards Sirius' seat.

"Your words wound me Minnie," pouted Sirius.

"I'm sure you'll live, now will you please go and be seated next to Mister Gibbs,"

Hermione found herself smiling inwardly as she noticed Miss Hufflepuff scowl over in her direction. _That's a shame,_ thought Hermione as she replayed Miss Hufflepuffs words over in her mind, before turning her attention to Remus and smiling up at him "Much better company," she said a little to flirty, causing the werewolf to blush.

"I'm glad you think so," Remus said quietly as he took his seat.

The two of them sat peacefully for the duration of the lesson, both furiously writing notes and rolling their eyes every time Sirius or James made ridiculous comments, which seemed to be far too often. How McGonagall managed to put up with them was a mystery. Though she must be used to a variety of behaviour, after all she had withstood Seamus' constant ability to make even the simplest incantation ignite or explode.

Before she knew it the end of class had arrived and they began to pack up their belongings, Hermione casting a quick drying spell over the wet ink on both of their parchment.

"Thank you" said Remus.

"It was no problem, wouldn't want all those notes to be a waste," she replied with a smile as she picked up her ink well and quill, placing the final two items into her bag and hoisting it on to her shoulder.

The two of them reached the doorway and exited the classroom side by side only to come face to face with Miss Hufflepuff.

"Remus" she cried, her voice shrill and overly loud as she threw an arm around his waist, taking the young wizard by surprise.

"Oh hi, Ivy, Ivy this is Hermione, she's new," _Ivy-how Hufflepuff._

The freckled brunette, fluttered her eyes so quickly at Remus, Hermione was sure was going to make herself dizzy "Still on for later?" she asked him, reaching up and stroking his tie between her fingers, completely ignoring the introduction he had given Hermione and Hermione unable to disguise a look of distaste curled her lip, as _Ivy_ fondled the fabric around his neck.

"Er-I…Hmm," he said clearing his throat embarrassed at her bluntness.

"Oi, Hermione, Remus, You coming?" called out James from further up the corridor, his arm firmly wrapped around Lily's waist, though Hermione could see the confused look in his eyes as he stared intently at _Ivy_.

"Same place as old times gorgeous?" Ivy asked ignoring James' call and kissing Remus soundly on the cheek.

He answered as prompt as he could with the quickest head nod Hermione had ever seen, before freeing himself from her grasp and ushering both himself and Hermione away, trying his hardest to hide his embarrassment. Though the beautiful shade of tomato red was making it difficult.

"Nice to meet you _Ivy," _said Hermione over her shoulder as she adjusted her bag, allowing Remus to guide her over to James and Lily in a hurry, away from the uncomfortable situation and scowling looks she was now receiving.

Within a quick few strides they had quickly caught up with James and Lily, the former who was giving Remus a look that she couldn't quite decipher. There was an uncomfortable silence all round for the few short moments that occupied their journey, until they were safely around the corner and out of view.

Hermione felt strangely out of place as Remus turned his gaze towards the floor, playing dumb to James' intense stare "So she seems nice," began Hermione, trying her best to out the obvious issue as discreetly as she could.

"Yes Moony, she did seem _awfully _nice, didn't she?" said James taking a stand, hands on his hips as though he was about to scold the poor wolf.

Remus said nothing but a loud and grumpy groan, choosing to ignore James and continue on down the corridor towards the staircases.

"Remus John Lupin! Get your backside back here now!" Shouted James, whilst Hermione tried her best to control the urge to laugh as she and Lily followed the two marauders towards their common room.

Hermione and Lily followed in comfortable silence as they watch the two wizards before them. James trying his hardest to keep up with Remus, whilst Remus used his long legs to preserve the distance he had achieved.

There was obviously something about the whole Miss Hufflepuff situation that didn't sit well with the Potter Heir. Within a short space of time they had reached the entrance to the common room, the poor Fat lady's portrait crying out about "No good ruffians" as her frame was swung with such force, shaking the poor woman over.

"Do you know what this is about?" whispered Hermione to Lily as they followed in behind.

"No, idea" she replied.

It didn't seem they would have to wait long before they had some idea of what was the matter "Don't you dare let him pass!" shouted James as Remus was stopped by both Sirius and Pettigrew as he tried to make his way towards the boys dormitory.

"As much as I love a bit of drama Prongs, what's the occasion for poor Moony here's manhandling?"

"Wingrove" was all James answered.

"Wingrove? As in Ivy Wingrove? Crazy bint from Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked with his lip curled. Clearly there was something about Miss Hufflepuff that wasn't a good thing thought Hermione, as she and Lily took as seat by the fireplace, ready to watch whatever it was unfold.

They watched as Remus' head flopped in defeat and Sirius and Pettigrew loosened their hold on him. He shrugged them off and perched himself on the arm of a chair waiting for the obvious lecture he was about to endure.

"No way Moony, _Ivy_ is Miss Hufflepuff?" Sirius said rubbing his hands over his face. Remus said nothing, merely continued to look down at a rather interesting part of carpet.

"What an earth were you thinking? No wonder you never told us who Hufflepuff was!"

Hermione shot a questioning look to Lily who only shrugged in return. Apparently it was all news to her as well.

"You're mad, you know that don't you!" said Pettigrew shaking his head.

"Do you not remember the beginning of last year?" Remus only nodded at James' question, never looking up to meet his eyes.

"So you remember her driving Moony near breaking point then?" said Sirius to Remus. _Did Sirius just refer to Moony as being 'Moony' rather than Remus?_

That was a first. In the short amount of time Hermione had been here, she had not once heard the Marauders to refer to the Wolf part of Remus. He was always just Moony, now '_Moony_' was someone else. She could feel the tension thicken in the room at Sirius' slip up and couldn't help but inwardly roll her eyes at them all. They were truly terrible at playing dumb. However maybe this was her opportunity to ask questions? Maybe she could wiggle a little more out of them?

"Moony?" she began. At the simple word she could feel Lily stiffen beside her as well as see the marauders shuffle on the spot, looking everywhere but in her direction "Why did you just refer to Remus as though he was a third party?" she asked, never taking her eyes off Sirius.

"I-I didn't" he sputtered out as quickly as he could.

"You did," Hermione said crossing her arms. _It would make things so much easier if you would just tell me about Remus' 'Furry little problem', you already know I live with a wolf. Albeit it's Remus._

"I was talking to Prongs and Wormtail," he said as quickly as he was able.

"You were looking at Remus," she said just as fast. No one dared to say anything else and the silence began to grate on her. There was only so much icy silence and irritating shuffling she could take "Well, if you feel like sharing at all later, you know where I am. See you at dinner?" and with that Hermione hoisted her bag up and made her way to her room. _Maybe I'll ask Severus, he might know more about Miss Hufflepuff." _


	12. Blue

**A/N : **Hello you beauts! As always thank you so much for all the like, favs and reviews there amazing, been having some trouble with being able to reply to some messages so please don't think I'm ignoring anyone. Also sorry for the delay, had a minor issue with being able to access google docs and share things with my Beta, but we've managed to find away around the problem now so all is good.

Had a major fanfic fangirl moment the other day when the wonderful ShayaLonnie reviewed :D As soon as I got it I sent a very excited e-mail to my wonderful Beta haha, anyone who hasn't read her work you MUST! I can't say just how amazing a writter she is and how in awe I am that she has read my fic.

Anyway enough of my gushing like a loon :D Here it is.

Of course I own nothing :(

and MASSIVE beta love as always : Themerchntofvenice 3

* * *

**Comign Home - Chapter 12**

**Blue**

* * *

**September 3rd 1977 - 9 months and 7 days.**

Remus woke early the next morning feeling the full effects of the moon, his little rendezvous with Ivy, against better judgment, had done very little to ease the tension. However he was feeling far better then he would have had he not made the visit, he would just have to deal with the consequences of Miss Hufflepuff later. He laid there quietly struggling with the wolf's need to make himself known, both fighting for control. It hadn't happened once since being at Hogwarts and he'd be damned if he let it happen now.

His body ached and not in a good way despite last night's activities, his muscles feeling tense and bones stiff. At least in a few more days it would all be over and he'd be feeling "normal" again. He groaned as he shifted to get comfortable trying to avoid the stream of light blaring in through the small gap in the curtains, which of course just happened to fall directly into his line of sight.

As he lay there he thought back to yesterday and the hoo-ha that his friends had kicked up about Ivy. So she had been a little clingy last year, so she might have taken up stalking him, so she might have even driven Moony to the cusp of breaking point and almost caused some serious damage. It didn't mean she would behave like that this year, she had seemed perfectly normal over the summer whilst they were meeting. His friends opinion's on the matter were fine but what he hadn't liked was them bringing it up in front of Hermione. She already knew far too much about "his" witches and had only been here two days, enough time in his mind to put a dampener on any positive thoughts she had on him.

He let out another loud groan and was silenced shortly when a pillow collided with his face though the small gap between his curtains.

"Shut it Moony!" came James' voice from across the room.

He gathered the pillow and went to throw it back as hard as his muscles could manage. Until he heard the sound of Hermione leaving her room making her way somewhere, causing something inside him to snap.

Within an instant he jumped up out of bed, aching muscles clearly forgotten and made his way towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going this early?" asked James' sleepy voice as he watched the wolf began to cross the room.

"_My Mate,"_

"Excuse me?" James replied, bolting upright in bed at Remus' declaration.

"_Finding my mate,"_

"Shit!" cried out James as he noted the familiar amber irises of the wolf gleaming back instead of blue "Padfoot, Wormtail!" he shouted out as quickly as he could whilst dashing across the room to the door.

"What the hell Prongs? Go back to sleep, you know it's going to be a late one tonight," mumbled Sirius from beneath his pillow.

"Sleeping, bed - warm" was all Peter could manage.

"_Get out of my way_," growled Moony_._

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice growling, both Peter and Sirius jumped up in alarm, catching sight of James using his whole body to shield off the door. Both leaped out of bed and over towards the drama that was about to unveil, grabbing an arm each and trying to hold the wolf back away from the exit.

"Moony mate, calm down. You can find her later, you can't go searching, what if she's in the bathroom?" Sirius said as fast as he could.

"_Why? She is mine,"_ he snarled.

"She won't like it," replied James, though he had no idea if what they were saying was having any effect. They had never spoken to _Moony _quite this much before. They had heard the odd grumble, the odd word when Remus was agitated or upset towards the moon, but never a conversation like they were having now.

"_Mate will be upset?"_ asked Moonytilting his head to the side confused.

"Yes. Very!" they all said in unison.

"_But I must find her. I need her,"_ Moony said with a slight whimper.

"She'll be back, you'll see her later at breakfast," Moony gave a single head nod in understanding and James gestured towards Sirius and Peter to loosen their grip.

They all released a breath they hadn't known they were holding as he walked away back over towards his bed taking a seat. Keeping their distance for a while until they heard a groan of discomfort and made their way over towards their friend, hesitant none-the-less about what they were going to encounter.

They moved towards the end of his bed, peering around the side of one of the posts, heads cocked to the side, studying him. Freezing on the spot as Remus turn towards their direction ever so slowly.

"What the hell - are you three doing?" said Remus looking at them thoroughly confused at their peculiar stance.

The three of them breathed a sigh of relief, when they noticed his eyes had returned to their normal shade of blue.

"Remus?" asked James slowly and carefully as though he wasn't quite sure.

"Yes -" Remus answered feeling a little uneasy at James' use of his name rather than Moony.

"Do you remember what just happened?" questioned Sirius.

_Ok, now he was concerned. What had he missed?_

"What- what happened?" panic starting to seep into his voice.

"Crap!" was all they responded with.

Remus took a deep breath, trying his hardest to calm down and take in the situation. Apparently something had happened, something that he had no recollection of which was all too concerning.

"Please," he began "Will someone tell what has supposedly just happened?"

James cleared his throat and began "We may have a slight problem with Moony today -"

"I am here, I can hear you. Don't have to talk about me like I'm not," interrupted Remus.

"No, I mean _Moony,"_ James said again, emphasizing for Remus.

"Excuse me?"

"He means, _Moony_ just tried to go and find his mate," Remus' blood ran cold at Sirius' words. Somehow, for some unknown reason Remus had just lost complete control over his wolf counterpart. He couldn't even remember a flicker of the wolf's emotions unlike the day on the train.

"Shit!"

"Hey that's what I said" said James with a smile.

"Not the time Prongs" Sirius mumbled.

"Do you not remember anything? Not even the way he felt, like you did the other day?" all Remus could do was shake his head no at Peter's question.

"Well, today's going to be different," said Sirius.

* * *

Hermione sat down at breakfast enjoying the peacefulness of being there early; hopefully she would be able to eat in peace before the mayhem of the marauders would grace the hall with their presence. She wasn't sure how _Moony_ would react to her in this timeline on the day of the full moon and found most of her thoughts drifting to the young werewolf. She hoped that whatever comfort _Moony_ might seek would benefit him during his change in some way.

It always amazed her how just spending the day in close proximity to her eased the pain of his change and was truly flattered that _Moony_ was calmed when near her. It was only small gestures he would seek, a hand drifting through his hair, or cupping his cheek. Sometimes he would lay his head in her lap whilst she read and have a sleep, something he could never manage usually.

Though he was always quite embarrassed by his behaviour, Hermione found herself revelling in it. She felt guilty but she couldn't help but love the way he was around her. She enjoyed the closeness; stroking his hair, drawing aimless patterns on his skin whilst he slept, even the arguments about chocolate. She loved it all. What she didn't enjoy was that it was only for such a short time she was able to act like that around him. Her little school girl crush was getting worse.

She hadn't seen them at dinner last night, choosing to go down to the kitchens instead and the frustration of being kept out of the loop bothered her. It did in fact make perfect sense, they didn't know her particularly, they had only met the day before so of course they weren't going to jump in feet first and spill all information. They were such a close group and seeing them all together she could see why they would have never suspected Pettigrew to be a traitor. They were their own family and their sole purpose was to look out and care for one another. _I wonder what changed in Pettigrew's mind?_ Though this wasn't something they would ever know and for a know it all bookworm, that was a fact she was struggling to come to terms with.

"Where were you last night?" asked Sirius as he took the vacant seat before her.

"I wasn't aware I had to check in with you, Black? But if you must know I fell asleep. I guess yesterday took it out of me," she lied "Where is the rest of your entourage?"

"Here," he said point towards the door as the following three walked on through. Remus, the poor thing, looking utterly terrified for some reason or another.

Hermione groaned inwardly as Pettigrew went to take the seat beside her only to stop mid squat as Remus let out a low and threatening growl. Hermione fought to control the smile that wished to make itself present as Pettigrew squeaked and shuffled up a seat. She didn't say anything as she observed the marauders panicked expressions, Remus included. She turned her attention away for a moment and made herself a cup of tea, allowing them to regain their composure.

"Hot chocolate?" asked James, holding out a cup towards Remus.

Hermione reached forward placing the freshly made cup of tea into Remus' hands and taking the hot chocolate from James "Don't mind if I do," she said ignoring the baffled looks.

"Thank you," said Remus, though she could see just how disappointed he was by the swap, too polite to say anything. _You'll be thanking me tomorrow._

She noticed Remus barely fill his plate up and frowned at the couple of dry slices of toast that graced it. This was ridiculous. Did he have no idea how to get through his cycle? Yes she knew he lost his appetite but she also knew that he needed protein in order to keep up his strength. No wonder it took him so long to recover when he was younger.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus with a frown, as she began to pile up his plate arranging a full English "I'm not hungry,"

"Eat Remus," she said firmly, ignoring the questioning looks the others were giving her. And so he did.

There was more silence around the small group until another growl was released from Remus as Hermione waved good morning across the room to Snape. Before she could run her fingers through his hair to calm him, she was caught off guard as he buried his face amongst the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. _Well this is new._

"_Moony?_" she whispered just loud enough for him and was greeted by a small whine "_Moony_, please eat," she continued as she stroked the nap of his neck.

He pulled away reluctantly; eye's still burning amber and turned back towards his plate. Hermione on the other hand turned to look at the other three faces with a look that said "_Are you going to explain?" _They all of course avoided her gaze as best as they could.

_Nope. Apparently not._ Though they did remain on high alert when Remus' eyes remained the colour of the wolf's.

_Well time to start with the hints_.

"I wonder how John's doing?" she began as she took a sip of the overly sweet hot chocolate. Oh how she wanted her tea back.

"John?" asked James.

"My wolf," the moments she had said wolf, Remus' hand had snatched out and taken hold of hers, pulling it in close and nuzzling it.

"_Mine,"_ he whimpered taking Hermione by surprise.

"Your wolf?" said Sirius, trying his best to take her attention away from what _Moony_ had just said, though all it did was cause him to pull Hermione close in to his side and nuzzle her neck once more.

The feeling of Remus inhaling her scent was far too distracting, every time she felt his nose graze up the side of her neck, her pulse quickened and her skin prickled with goose bumps. She found herself having to bite back a moan as his breath graced over her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"The werewolf I live with, he's not mine like that, It's just how many wolves do you know? It's the full moon tonight, isn't it? I'm just concerned about him that's all," she managed to get out, amazed when she was able to keep her voice calm and steady, which was miles away from what she was really feeling.

"I forgot you live with a wolf," said Sirius as he wearily watched Remus in amazement. Apparently from all their expressions, this wasn't normal behaviour from him. She had to agree, this was not something she had experience at home either.

Hermione jumped suddenly as she felt Remus' teeth graze at her earlobe "Did you just nibble me!" she exclaimed taken by surprise scolding the wolf "If you've suddenly gained an appetite I would prefer you to eat what is in front of you and not me."

"Kitten -" began Sirius with a mischievous smile.

"Don't even go there Black, keep your filthy mind to yourself," Hermione said pointing her finger in warning at him "_Moony_ Eat!" she continued when the wolf went to nuzzle at her again.

He reluctantly did so with a whine, though refused to release her hand from his.

"Did you - just…call him Moony?" Pettigrew asked eying her suspiciously. Hermione rolled her eyes, his friend was clinging on to her, nuzzling and nibbling and he was worried about her calling him _Moony_, not the small fact that she had barely bat an eye to the overly public displays. _Unbelievable!_

_Well today is going to be fun._

She turned her attention firmly to the other three once more and gave them a pointed look "Anything you wish to share with me?" she asked ignoring Pettigrew's question. She noticed them all swallow hard though not one of them met her eye, instead turning their attention firmly to their breakfasts. _This is ridiculous _she thought to herself, _they are idiots if they think I don't know and even more stupid if they chose to refuse to tell me._ _They have until the end of the day to fess up or I'm outing them, I don't care if it upsets Remus, if I'm to be nuzzled every month like some toy they're telling me everything. Then at least I'll be able help this silly sod,_ _that reminds me, I_ _must talk to Dumbledore._

Hermione helped herself to her last mouthful of breakfast and a swig of pumpkin juice before trying to prise a very clingy wolf off her, once she had ensured he had had enough to eat "You need to release me _Moony," _she said as she felt his grip tighten around her hand when trying to remove herself from the table. As much as it seemed to pain him the further away she pulled, he did so reluctantly and whimpered at the loss of contact.

"See you boys in class," she said gathering her bag and running her fingers though Remus' hair once more before making her way out.

* * *

There was silence from the three marauders as they sat there watching their friend, thank goodness they had come down early today, after _Moony's_ little display things could have become very complicated, if their housemates had seen the pinning wolf and his overly public display of affection.

Patiently they sat, waiting for Remus' wolf side to retreat and allow the wizard to return to full control. They didn't seem to have to wait long as the witch disappeared out of the door, Remus' eyes shifted back to the kind blue filled with worry and panic. They watched silently as he took in his surroundings, noticing the empty seat beside him and the plate in front of him, before casting his line of site up to meet his friends, with a look that asked them if it had been awful.

"It wasn't that bad-" began Peter hesitantly.

"What happened?" Remus asked hiding his face behind his hands, silently praying that this was all a dream and he would wake up any minute, none of this having happened.

"What do you remember?" asked James before going into details.

"I remember being told to eat, which I'm guessing I did," said the young wolf gesturing towards his now empty plate before retreating once more, behind the safety shield his hands provided him.

"You did - you also tried to eat Granger -"Remus' face paled.

"No you didn't - Seriously Padfoot don't be such an arse," reassured James "but you did seem to nibble her ear a little," he finished, face lighting up with glee as the poor wolf dropped his head down on to the table, narrowly missing his plate as Peter dragged it out of his way.

"Not to add much more to your dramatics, despite how highly entertaining you are, but there is one last thing you might have done," the Potter heir continued and Remus grunted "I'll take that as wolf for continue…you might have said _Mine_."

Within a second the werewolf sprung up, eyes bulging wide in panic, colour draining from his face "Please - please tell me that you're pulling my leg right now," he begged.

The apologetic looks from his friends were enough to let him know that they in fact weren't lying and his heart sank.

"Maybe -" began Sirius "Maybe we should be more concerned about the fact that she barely batted an eye at Moony here's very affectionate behaviour,"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked his hands rubbing over his face and shoulders trying to ease some of the tension.

"Well…she was a little taken back when you nuzzled her and did scold you for nibbling, but - she did get over it very quickly and just allowed you to carry on," said Sirius with a shrug.

"And there is also the small fact that she lives with a wolf," added Peter to which Remus snarled, startling his chubby friend.

"To put it plainly Remus," _oh this was serious if they were using his name_ "She knows," finished James.

Remus could feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest. She knew. They thought she knew. There was no way she could know…surely. Not all wolves would act the same…would they? "Wh..h..n..o" was all he could managed as he struggled to find the words he was after.

His three friends lent in closer towards him ushering him to do the same.

"There's no denying it, she knows Moony. She asked us if there was anything we wished to tell her after you nibbled her ear," Remus hung his head in shame as the nibbling was brought up once more.

"Sirius, please," Remus begged.

"What? I'm just saying that she knows. Surely that's a good thing. We already know she likes wolves," he said with a wink "You don't have to hide it from her." Sirius finished.

"No! No one tells her. I don't care if you think she knows or even if she does. I don't want one of you to say anything to her. I will be the one to say about my problem, no one else and _only_ when I'm ready. Which is certainly not now." He said firmly, looking at his friends, his eyes full of warning.

It didn't matter that she lived with a wolf, it didn't matter that she didn't have a problem with the curse, it didn't matter that she might have already known. But what did matter, was Remus' need to have some control over the situation and he felt panicked that his control was slipping away. He needed to be able to have power over the circumstances, needed to be the one who told her even if she already knew. He needed to be the one to admit his burden when he was ready to. He just hoped no one pushed him, and he hoped she didn't ask.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better," said Peter handing Remus a hot chocolate.

* * *

It was mid morning and the Gryffindors and Slytherins had settled themselves in their seats for their Defense against the Dark Arts. Hermione had been thoroughly happy that she arrived early and for once chose a seat towards the back of the class. When Remus and the others had walked in, he had jumped straight into the seat next to her before she had the chance to say anything, his eyes burning amber. _Why couldn't there be a seating arrangement like Transfiguration?_

She caught the intrigued gaze of Snape when he noticed Remus place a protective hand around the back of her neck, fingers playing aimlessly with a couple of escaped curls. To which she simply shrugged her shoulders and sent him a look which said _I'll explain later_.

James and Sirius took the seats behind them and Pettigrew sat beside a fellow Gryffindor whom she didn't know. From the way they had surrounded her it felt as though they were preparing for the inevitable nuzzling she was about to endure. She cast a quick glance to her left, _yep, still amber._

She arranged her things ready for class, hoping that today was strictly theory, she did not fancy duelling with an over protective wolf amongst the room "Merlin!" she yelped as his hand drifted from her neck and down to her knee grazing its way up her thigh "Off" she said firmly.

He complied though not without pouting and whimpering at the scolding he had received eyes wide and puppy like. She huffed in annoyance yet still ran her fingers briefly through his hair earning her a crooked smile of appreciation.

"Good morning class" came the bellowing voice of their professor "I am your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor McMarkus. With today being our first lesson together, we're going to take it easy. Your N.E.W.T.S are this year and it is important that we recap on previous things you would have already covered, of which I am sure you are already aware off and I'm sure other Professors have been doing the same.

"I prefer a practical approach to the subject - parchment and paper will not be there to save you should need protection, however it is essential when learning about specifics, such as other beings. Being familiar with characteristics and traits, may one day save your life when your wand may fail. For the next three weeks we will be concentrating on this particular aspect, beginning with: Werewolves and vampires," _Yes! My moment to mention chocolate! _"and finishing at the end of the three weeks with our first practical, a refresher on Boggarts, before moving on to Dementors and working on your Patronuses."

Hermione felt her heart sink at the mention of Boggarts alone, she hadn't been against one since her third year, but was almost certain she no longer feared the prospect of failure. They had been through a war, she had seen so much, experienced so much and was utterly terrified already at the thought of what could emerge when face to face with the creature.

"Yes Mister -" said Professor McMarkus pointing to a Slytherin boy near the front.

He looked up at the professor with a sneer "Higgs" the professor nodded for him to continue "I understand the need to be familiar with this material Sir, but how exactly does a Boggart _refresher_" he said snidely "ease us in to defending ourselves against Dementors?" he finished with a smirk as his fellow snakes muttered agreeably with him.

"What is a Boggart Mister Higgs?" he asked plainly.

"A Boggart is a shape-shifter, a non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear," Higgs said smugly.

"Correct, and what is a Dementor Mister Higgs?"

"A dementor is a dark creature that feeds upon a person's happiness, they are known to drain the air of every good feeling, _hardly_ like a Boggart," the student finished.

Hermione noticed their Professor roll his eyes at his pupil clearly irritated "Can anyone here, perhaps enlighten Mister Higgs, as to why Boggarts may work well as introduction to Dementors?" he asked, eyes never moving off the young wizard.

Hermione found herself raising her hand "Yes Miss-" McMarkus asked.

"Granger,"

"Miss Granger, care to enlighten Mister Higgs?"

"Though they are obviously very different, dementors being among the foulest creatures that walk this earth," she felt her lips twitch as she recited Remus' words (from so long ago) "both require a considerable amount of concentration of varying levels to overcome," she noticed the corners of the Professor's mouth curl slightly upward.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked.

"A boggart will shift to what one fears the most; often causing those who are presented with one to freeze with fear whilst they try to remind themselves, that it isn't in fact real. They are then required to think of a humorous thought in order for the spell to work correctly, which can be considerably difficult. Some have seen the dead bodies of their families before them, making it a great challenge to overcome," she said thinking back to when Mrs. Weasley found a boggart at Grimmauld Place.

"Dementors, as Higgs said" she continued "drain the air of everything positive, get too close and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. Whilst trying to cast a patronus you need to use those happy memories as a shield in order to cast successfully, much like the boggart - where you also need to think of happy and humorous thoughts. Trying to think of those under those types of circumstances can be extremely challenging. A boggart of course is far from the terrifying dementors but are the easiest way to simulate a similar situation. Dementors are rather hard to come by, unless you wish to make a visit to Azkaban," she finished with a smile as she noticed Snape roll her eyes and mouth '_know it all' _to herand Killian beside him sniggered at his classmate.

"Wonderful Miss Granger," Professor McMarkus beamed at her "20 points to Gryffindor for an outstanding explanation. Mister Higgs, do you have a better understanding now?"

"Yes Sir," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Right class, if you could all please take note of what Miss Granger has just explained to you all, after today's little discussion I am quite tempted to see if we can get this question added to your exams," the class groaned in annoyance.

"Don't blame me class, you have Mister Higgs here to thank. Now once you've done that turn to page three hundred and ninety four on Werewolves and make notes, after that then pages four hundred and fifty seven and do the same for Vampires please."

_Notes, just notes._

She left out a huff of disappointment her moment to mention chocolate and other little things now left behind. _It would all just have to wait until lunch_ she thought.

The class sat in relative silence the odd whisper every now and then only to be silenced with a look from Professor McMarkus. Hermione turned to her left slightly and cast a quick glance at Remus, _blue_ his eyes were blue. Thank goodness, at least she would be able to get through the remainder of this lesson without being nuzzled.

Her wild curls kept falling in her way irritating her as she tried to make her notes, flicking her mane over her shoulder she leant down towards her bag to pull out a spare quill. Whilst doing so she heard a low growl, so low that sounded like a purr. A purr so deep, that she felt her face warm and heart skip a beat, as butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach. She looked up into bright amber eyes as she twisted her hair up into a bun, securing it into place with the quill she had just retrieved.

Remus reached forward, taking stray curl and running it between his fingers, revelling in its softness. Hermione couldn't help but swallow hard as she gazed in to lust filled eyes, an action that didn't go unnoticed by _Moony_. A wolfish grin crept on to his face, as his fingers released the curl and ghosted across her cheek to her chin, lifting it slightly and guiding her closer to him.

He lent forward and brought his lips to the shell of her ear, barely touching as the deep and sensual voice of _Moony_ whispered "_Mine." _

_Oh god._

She felt herself being drawn into his gaze, unable to break away from the intense eye contact, his look making a pool of lust form between her thighs. Not even embarrassed as the wolf inhale deeply and smirked at his obvious ability to smell her arousal, only to cause her breathing to quicken even more.

Suddenly the bell rang signalling the end of class startling Hermione of her intoxicated like state.

"Right class, you're dismissed, we'll pick up from where we left off next time ok." said McMarkus dismissing them.

"That was brilliant by the way," came from beside her "What you said earlier,"

She turned her head to the side and breathed a sigh of relief when she was greeted with Remus' eyes full of admiration "Blue," she said with a relieved smile.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked with furrowed brows.

"Your eyes, they're blue . . . welcome back," Hermione replied as she grabbed her things and made her way out quickly, as the colour drained from Remus' face.


	13. Trousers

**A/N - **Big fat sorry for such the delay, have been with out internet for a little while and completely cut off from the world and unable to post :( But I hope this lovely long chapter will make you all happy and forgive me. As always thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows they make me so happy :D I haven't had the chance to reply to any of your messages and reviews and I'm sorry for that, I will try my best to from now on.

I've been binge reading **Casting the Stake** by the wonderful **LJ Summers, **it is a fanfic of a fanfic called **The Bespoke Witch** by **glittergrrrl05 **(if you haven't read this READ it, it is amazing!) and it's brilliant! Well worth the read, both of them!

Big Massive Beta Love - themerchantofvenic!

As always I own nothing :(

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 13**

**Trousers**

* * *

**September 3rd 1977 - 9 months and 7 days.**

_Just breath, ok, just deep breaths, deep calming breaths. She didn't mean anything by it, she doesn't know, she can't know. Oh Merlin! She knows, she bloody well knows._

"Moony - You OK?"

"He doesn't look OK Prongs, he looks a little pasty, and not in the normal _that time of the month_ way either,"

"Is he breathing? He doesn't look like he's breathing,"

"Of course he's breathing Wormtail…wait let me check…yes he's breathing,"

_Oh in the love of Merlin, what am I doing to do? How am I meant to face her? I - I shit!_

"Moony - Moony, you can't sit here all day. Lets go and get some lunch yeah?"

"Padfoot," Remus croaked.

"Oh thank Godric, scared the crap out of us then you did."

Remus had sat there frozen to his seat from the moment Hermione had uttered those last few words to him.

"_Your eyes, they're blue__...__ welcome back,"_

The moment he had heard them fall from her lips, he was unable to function, his body and mind falling into panic. Control, all he wanted was control, and he had lost it. Well and truly lost it. She knew and though he hadn't been the one to tell her, his one ounce of control over the situation had well and truly gone now. His chance to act dumb slipping from his fingers. She may not have said _"Hey I know you're a werewolf"_ but she didn't need to, he knew what that sentence meant. He knew the wolf would let himself be known through his eyes, his friends had told him on more than one occasion.

"She knows," he muttered as he stood slowly slinging his bag over his shoulder and turned towards the door.

"We know we told you earlier," said Peter very matter of factly.

"Not now Wormtail," snapped Sirius.

"What did I say. We told him earlier she knew, so whats the big deal?" asked Peter oblivious to the current mental state of Remus.

"Just - just be quiet for the moment will you," commanded James.

"Moony, care to explain?" asked Sirius as they followed him out of the room and down the corridor.

"She said - she said…"

"What did she say Moony?" James asked placing a comforting hand of his friends shoulder and waiting patiently.

"That - that, my eyes were blue,"

The three marauders looked at one another, all of them completely lost. So she had said that his eyes were blue, which they were. How did that equate to her knowing? Yes, they had a fairly good idea that she did know, but she hadn't actually said, it was all cryptic sentences at breakfast and casual acceptance of _Moony's_ behavior. Not words that actually sounded it out for them.

"Well, thats lovely, however I'm pretty sure that that's just harmless flirting, so, way to go mate," said Sirius.

"No. No it wasn't, she said '_Your eyes, they're blue__... __welcome back,__'__"_

"Oh" They all said together finally getting the grasp of where his stunted sentence was taking them, as Remus slid down the side of the wall bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Look mate, don't think of this as a bad thing, she knows and she hasn't run away, she didn't fight you off when your hand was caressing her neck," Remus' eyes widened with panic as James recalled his actions in class.

"No Prongs, but she did scold him when he started to cop a feel under the table," said Sirius gleefully.

"What! I did What! Oh Merlin please help me!" said Remus as he hit the back of his head against the wall.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, you just stroked her leg a little bit, startled her and then whimpered when she told you off," added James, beginning to enjoy Remus' discomfort as much as Sirius.

"Wasn't that bad until you practically eye fucked each other," said Sirius crudely.

"Are you serious?" asked Remus.

"Why yes I am," Sirius beamed.

"Give it a rest Padfoot. Look, it's going to be fine, from the way she's been behaving I doubt she will say anything at all until you are ready to, she would have said something by now otherwise. Let's just go and get lunch, we'll sit far away at the other end of the table ok?" James reached a hand out to the werewolf and help hoist him up.

"And if the way she was looking at you was anything to go by, then bloody hell -" added Sirius.

"Damn right, that was fricking intense," James agreed as Remus groaned in despair.

"Here Moony, have this, cheer you up a bit," Peter said handing over a chocolate frog.

* * *

They should have known their plan of avoidance wasn't going to work, they had barely stepped foot into the great hall when _Moony_ zoned in on Hermione, practically running over in her direction. What a sight that must have made to the table full of Gryffindors, let alone anyone else who might have spotted his strange behaviour. Not to mention the remaining three marauders running chastely after him, forcing a couple of third years out their seats and down the table.

Within moments the wolf had his fingers twirling around loose curls around the nap of her neck, the witch in question of course simply concentrating on her plate of food.

"Whats going on?" whispered Lily, taking James by surprise as she wiggled in between him and Sirius, all three of whom were currently watching as the wolf tickled his nose with a loose curl.

"_Moony,"_ he whispered back to her.

"I can see it's Remus, but what is he doing?"

"No, it's _Moony. _Poor sods barely been able to control himself all day,"

Lily's eyes widened in realisation as she watched the scene before her, taking note of the amber iris' fixated on the witch beside him. "You know people are looking,"

"We can't do anything about that now can we," said Sirius leaning into the conversation.

"You're wizards, you idiots! Cast a Notice-me-not charm,"

"Not just unbelievably beautiful, but smart too," said James his eyes full of admiration as he looked at his witch.

"Too late," interrupted Sirius "Ivy alert,"

"Remus!" came the deafening screech of Ivy Wingrove as she made her way up towards their seats.

The high pitched squeal breaking _Moony's_ hold over Remus, who dropped the curl as though it burned.

"Help," he begged his friends as she came bounding over, oblivious to the scowl Hermione was sending her food as the shrill voice continued to call out to him.

"You lied in her bed, now deal with it," said Sirius chuffed with his own wit.

"Wankers," he muttered before turning towards the direction of the witch and putting on his best front "Hey, Ivy, what can I do for you?"

* * *

She giggled, a sickly sweet giggle that reminded Hermione of Lavender Brown _eurgh_ "Remmy," _oh Merlin that__'__s almost as bad as Won Won_.

"Remmy, I think you did quite enough for me last night," Ivy said with an obvious wink that made Hermione cringe and Remus flush with colour.

Remus' blush deepened as little Miss Hufflepuff slid in and sat on his lap.

"Ivy, don't you think you should return to your own table, allow Remus here to eat?" said Lily coldly.

"I won't stay long," Ivy said snidely turning her lip at Lily "I just came here to have a few words with little Miss Needy here," she said to Hermione with a voice cold and full of threat.

"Excuse me," Hermione scowled at the young witch.

"You heard me. I saw the way you've been flirting with my Remmy, hands all over him, stroking his hair, nuzzling him, he belongs to me."

Hermione felt her her irritation grow. _This damn bint, me nuzzling, seriously? Does she not have eyes?_

"Huh, I didn't know Remus here, belonged to anyone, last I heard owning another human being was against the law," began Hermione her fingers reaching up into his hair, _you want me to stroke him, I'll stroke him._

Remus whimpered at the contact "See you're upsetting him, get your hands of my Remmy you hussy. Can you not keep your hands to yourself?" Ivy demanded batting Hermione's hand away, whacking Remus around the head in the process "Oh my poor poor, Remmy," she continued as she peppered his face with kisses, making _Moony _growl.

_Hussy? Who calls someone a hussy?_

"Oh, Remmy, not here, come find me later, naughty naughty," Ivy whispered loud enough for those near to hear, giggling when he growled again.

"Piss off will you!" demanded Lily, taking Hermione by surprise.

"I love you," James said smiling brightly at her kissing her soundly on the cheek.

"Ivy, dear. Think it's best you leave, I mean you've seen what this little firecracker can do," he said gesturing to Lily "wouldn't want her to unleash her wrath on that beautiful face of yours now would we," Ivy flustered under Sirius' compliments as she removed herself from Remus' lap, taking his hand in hers and hoisting him out of his seat.

"Come on Remmy, come sit with me, you'll get some peace then whilst I'll feed you,"

"Feed him?" mouthed Hermione across to James and Sirius, both fighting the urge to laugh as she pulled a face at the thought.

"We'll see you later Moony," Sirius said as he waved off the panicked looking werewolf.

"Make sure his food isn't to hot Ivy, he has a delicate little tongue, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to damage that," cried James after them.

"Nice, Sir Prongs, I approve,"

"Why thank you, Sir Padfoot,"

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"Kitten, kitten kitten…No."

"You three are unbelievable, your poor friend has been dragged to the other side of the hall to literally be spoon fed and you are doing nothing to rescue him!" berated Lily.

"Three, I didn't do anything," whimpered Pettigrew his mouth full of food.

"But you didn't do anything to help him now did you?"

"Listen love, he's only got himself to blame. I promise if he's in any serious danger we will go and save him, but right now this is going to be far too much fun to miss out on. So turn around and enjoy the show," said James as he and Sirius turned to watch poor Remus.

She would be lying if she said it wasn't highly entertaining, but at the same time the witch did feel sorry for the poor sod wedged in between Miss Hufflepuff and her friends. Even from this distance she could see it was _Moony_ in the forefront of Remus' mind and not the wizard. If he had been in wolf form, Hermione had no doubt that he would have his ears pressed back and teeth on show with a snarl. Not that his unhappiness and discomfort was being noticed over there.

The witch in question was far too engrossed in her task of feeding the poor bloke, taking each fork full and blowing on it before bringing it to his mouth forcing him to eat it. It really was quite a sight.

Lily had turned away from the scene unable to watch anymore and frowned at James "So are you guys going to go save him at all?"

Both James and Sirius had another quick look in Remus' direction before turning back and shaking their heads "Nah" they said together.

"Unbelievable," Lily frowned at the two boys then turned her attention towards Pettigrew.

"How about you Peter?" she said, her tone sounding like a challenge.

"Wh-What!?" the rat stuttered.

"You heard me. Are you going to go and help Remus? He is your friend is he not? And I for one know that he practically carried you though charms last year, the least you could do is repay the favour, don't you think?" Lily quizzed him arching her eyebrow as an invite to dare try to get out of it.

"I- I…Hmm, Sh-S…Mph" was all the boy could mutter under Lily's intense stare.

"This is ridiculous, you three are ridiculous. Come on Hermione, we'll go and save the poor sod, no thanks to these simpletons,"

Hermione's eyes snapped away from where she had been watching Remus and towards the fiery redhead sitting before her, those bright green eyes full of determination, eyes that clearly showed just how much she loved her friends. In that simple gesture Hermione saw so much of Harry, though it wasn't quite on the same level, they both clearly shared a saving people thing.

She groaned before saying "How have I managed to get dragging into this mess?"

Lily smiled at the witch "You my dear, are the reason she came over here in the first place," Hermione was slightly uncomfortable by the growing grin on the young witches face, it was a look that suggested she was missing out on something.

"She's right you know," Hermione's head snapped quickly towards Pettigrew staring at him with such intensity she hoped his head caught on fire. Sadly it didn't. James and Sirius thoroughly enjoying the death stare their friend was receiving, both trying to control any witty remarks they had bubbling underneath the surface, watching with glee at the small beads of sweat forming on his brow as he shrunk under her gaze.

"Who do you think you are?" Hermione began bitterly "You could barely mutter up a response to Lily moments ago, yet here you are now happily encouraging the blame on me," she stopped for a moment to enjoy the way he began to cower.

"I-I…." stuttered Pettigrew under Hermione's intense look. James, Sirius and Lily sat there silently watching whatever it was before them unveil, all of whom observed wide eyed.

"I-I…" mocked Hermione "What are you a man or a mouse?" she asked with a smirk, one that would rival any Slytherin. "No - you're not a mouse…perhaps a rat?" she finished, enjoying the way he squirmed, not to mention the uncomfortable way the other two marauders at the table began to fidget discreetly.

Hermione looked up over the tables locking in on Remus, the poor thing did look particularly uncomfortable eyes still glowing amber as Ivy lifted a goblet of pumpkin juice to his mouth. Hermione was about to return her stare to her company, when the sight of a profiterole making its way to Remus, caught her eye. In a burst of panic she withdrew her wand, terrifying Pettigrew in the process, the colour draining from his face at such a rate she thought he may faint.

"Accio - Re-Remus' . . . trouser!" she called out in panic, unsure exactly what would occur by using the first spell she had thought of.

"What the hell?" said James and Sirius together eyes bulging at her frantic behaviour, not to mention the fact that she had just summoned Remus' trousers.

Within moments there were squeals heard from students across the hall as Remus shot across the tables as though he were being dragged, clutching on to his trousers with all his might, as it looked as if they were trying to free themselves from his body.

"MERLIN'S FUCKING BALLS!" he shouted as his body whisked over the tables knocking plates of food and drinks covering him and other classmates in the process, before reaching the Gryffindor table and colliding into Hermione, both of them flying off the bench and onto the floor with a thump.

"Urgh," she groaned, more from the impact of the collision rather than the comfortable weight of Remus' firm body lying on top of her.

"What the fuck was that!" he cursed, looking down on the witch laying under him, Hermione's breath catching in her throat as his blue eyes bore into hers, shifting to amber when she let out a moan of pain that sounded a little more lustful then she had intended.

Their faces mere inches apart as Hermione felt his hand drift towards her face, pushing her wild curls out of the way from where they had escaped the confines of her bun, the quill having been dislodged on impact. Hands clutching at his chest, clinging on to his jumper from where she had tried to protect herself.

She drew in her bottom lip worrying it, noticing when the wizard above her gaze drifted to watch, licking his lips in the process. Her heart began to quicken as he began to narrow the space between them, when suddenly a ball of fabric collided with the side of his head, only to be followed with a number more fabric parcels to pelt them both, making them to break apart to defend themselves.

"Will someone please - tell - me…what in the love of - Merlin is - going - on" Remus managed to say in between being hit "Are these…these….these are my trousers! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! PADFOOT, PRONGS!?"

"Wait a minute, it wasn't me!" cried James holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hey don't look at me!" Sirius said taking the same stance.

"Who was it then?" Hermione shifted on the spot, dusting herself off and trying her hardest not to make eye contact with anyone.

"So Remus, how was your lunch?" Hermione tried, she really did, but the moment Lily asked that, she couldn't help but burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of the whole ordeal. The moment she started to laugh so did Lily, which seemed to only confuse and irritate Remus more.

"How, was my lunch….How was my lunch….Seriously!?" said Remus now standing with his hands on his hips, reminding Hermione so much of Mrs Weasley that it only fuelled her laughter more.

"Someone here, might have accio'd your trousers," Remus closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm himself down, depositing chocolate sauce into it in the process.

"Who Prongs. Who did?"

"Granger," answered Pettigrew a little too quickly.

"Rat" she spat.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, whilst Remus gathered his trouser and took a moment to calm down a fraction, Hermione noticing he had ignored the Rat comment. However he did have bigger things to worry about, as he stood there covered in food and drink arms full with the offending items that not two moments ago attacked him in the Great Hall.

"Hermione" he began after a moment "Please explain…I…I really don't understand at all," he asked, dumping his trousers on to the bench.

"Lily told me to rescue you," she blurted.

"Hey, yes I said we should go and rescue him, but I didn't say we should summon him," Lily managed to say finally recovering from her fits of laughter.

"Why did you summon me?" Remus asked turning now to look at a red faced Hermione pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Your trousers," interrupted James.

"Excuse me?"

"It was your trousers, she summoned," added Sirius "Hence the pile of slacks, you've just dumped down,"

"Sorry," she whispered finally making eye contact with Remus.

He sighed deeply, obviously frustrated "It's fine, no harm done. I guess I owe you a thank you really, I didn't actually enjoy flying across the room mind you, but thank you for _rescuing_ me, for lack of better word." He smiled.

She stood there for a moment drinking him in, he may have been covered in what looked like a mixture of profiterole chocolate and possibly trifle? But he was handsome, standing tall with that shy smile and kindness of his that made her heart sing. How this wizard was still single in her time amazed her, he shouldn't have been, he should have been snapped up years ago. But then she thought, trying to find someone who understood his problem would always be difficult for him, no wonder he didn't seek anything long term.

"It's not all bad I guess," said Remus pulling her out of her thoughts.

"How so?" he lifted his hands up to her, both of which were still fairly covered in a considerable amount of chocolate. She rolled her eyes at his goofy grin, only to snatch out and grab one as he brought it up to his mouth, bringing it over to hers instead.

_No, no chocolate._

Remus' held his breath as she dragged his hand away and placed his index finger into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it, cleaning it of chocolate. The warmth of her mouth on him was intoxicating, like a drug he couldn't get enough of. Warm, wet and that tongue, Merlin it had barely been around his finger for a moment and it was sending raw want and need right down into the pit of his groin.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shocked Hermione and she pulled back quickly "Oh Merlin, sorry, I-I…Tergeo," she muttered quickly and began to siphon up the food and liquid from his clothing from him as quickly as she could, before gathering her bag waving a quick goodbye and hurrying out of the hall.

"Well, that was…" began James pulling at his collar as though he was warm.

"That was…" tried Sirius.

"THAT WAS HOT!" squealed Lily.

* * *

Completely mortified by the events that occurred during lunch, Hermione couldn't have been more grateful for the perfect timing of a free period then she was right now. For one of the first times in a long while, she had completely lacked any common sense. What had she been thinking when she acted so impulsively? Something that was so very out of character for her, for goodness sake she had summoned the poor guy's trousers, not even contemplating what the outcome would have been, which had certainly been something.

Unable to stay around and face the fact that she had then proceeded to suck chocolate off his finger, that on its own was a ridiculous notion. She Hermione Granger had sucked chocolate of her future Professor and house mate's finger. She released a loud groan of annoyance and frustration.

Though utterly beside herself with embarrassment she couldn't deny the pleasure that had built up in the pit of her stomach during the event. That added to the mix of intense stares and undivided attention from the wolf was enough to drive anyone crazy. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt as though there was something there keeping her in place whilst the wolf was showering her with affection, something preventing her from walking away or ignoring him, not that she had wanted to anyway.

When she had reached the Quidditch pitch she proceeded to climb the stalls, pulled out a book from her bag and settling down to read. Though it seemed like an unusual place for the young witch to retreat to, it had always been somewhere she would seek when she needed time to herself. No one ever thought to look for her down in the place for the sport she cared little for. Even with the marauders map, she was still able to remain unfound, when trying to avoid Harry and Ron during their larger fights. They never thought to check that location on the map when looking for her, just assuming that she had seeked refuge in the Room of Requirements when they couldn't locate her.

Enjoying the warm Autumn sun Hermione was able to relax a little though her thoughts never strayed far from the day's events "Care to share what that was about?" came the familiar drawl of Severus Snape.

Hermione slumped, closed her eyes and groaned at her disturbed quite time "Again with the animal noises Granger,"

Marking her page she closed her book and turned her attention towards him "Why did you follow me down? Can't a girl get some peace to wallow in her shame?"

He smirked at her comment, his eyes gleaming with amusement and took a seat a little to her left "For some unknown reason, I seem to be unable to ignore that fact that your wonderful performance in the Great Hall, has upset you, so whilst the opportunity has occurred, care to explain what that was about?"

She let out another groan "Do I have to?"

"You don't have to of course and I'm not particularly bothered by knowing, however if you want me to tell you what I know about the crazy Hufflepuff chit, then you might want to start talking," Snape said his voice full of smugness.

"Blackmailing snake," she muttered.

"Hardly, however you being a touchy feely cat would have told me anyway, this is just merely for my own amusement," Hermione scowled at the Slytherin beside her, who simply seemed to revel in her discomfort.

"Fine," she spat though not spiteful, before explaining the events and conversations that had taken part over the course of the day, leading up to her display at lunch. She was amazed when Snape simply sat there for the duration of her mumblings and didn't utter a word. Not one. Taking in everything she said.

She noticed him flinch at the mention of Remus' wolf side, fully aware of his not so pleasant experience the previous year, then of course proceeding to voice her opinions of Sirius' irresponsible and careless actions. Opinions that took him by surprise when she began to curse and her hair to crackle with anger, when she mentioned how mortified and devastated Remus was whenever harm could come to someone within his presence. She was disgusted that his own friend could do that to him, let alone believe it was acceptable to put another human in danger like that.

She told him about her experiences with living with Remus in the future and how his wolf side behaved around her, though nothing like she was experiencing this time round. She did then start to think about how people were perceiving her, which then developed into a minor panic attack. One that she waffled all the way through, until she had calmed herself down after coming to the conclusion that she didn't care, leaving Snape baffled as to how her mind worked.

"Granger," Snape began once the witch had finished. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him, waiting silently to hear what he had to say "is it always so complicated with you around?"

His question eased the tension and Hermione and drew out a laugh "I wish I could say no, but in my defence, it's not normally solely down to me, this is a new experience I have to say,"

The silence fell over them once more, engulfing Hermione in a sense of security. Nothing was said about what she had talked about, but it didn't need to be. She needed a vessel to vent to and Snape was kind enough to be just that.

She knew he had a kind heart, she had seen what it he had done to try and keep the Potters safe, even if it was just for Lily in the beginning. But she could see there was more to it now, making sure Harry was safe was his way of making it up to Lily. Over the years, a fondness for the boy had developed, something that could be seen, though of course he would deny it.

She took a moment to ponder, wondering why it was he behaved the way he did. He was clearly a caring man, yet why did he put these walls up so high around him? What was it that had him so distant from others? She hoped she would find out, hoped that perhaps he may feel comfortable enough around her one day to share with her.

Hermione would certainly like to get to know the boy who became a hero. Have a better understanding than the baseline they knew.

"Stop thinking so loudly, anyone would believe you're mechanical by the sound of the gears that are clearly working in that know it all head of yours,"

She smiled "So, your turn. You were going to fill me in about Miss Hufflepuff?"

The devilish smirk that formed didn't go unnoticed by the witch "I don't know anything," the Slytherin said with a shrug.

"Severus," Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Snape," she rolled her eyes as he corrected her "I really don't know anything Granger, "

"But you said you would tell me about her," Hermione said folding her arms across her chest and frowning.

"I believe what I said, was that I would tell you what I knew - and I know nothing," he said with an overly pleased expression.

"Urgh, you snake," Hermione said as she playfully batted his arm.

"Of course,"

* * *

Arithmancy flew by thanks to the deep end the class had been thrown into. Having something to focus on, helped Hermione keep her mind off the set of eyes boring into the back of her head. Taking a seat towards the front of the class next to a reluctant Snake seemed to be the right move to make.

She hadn't dared to look around in class and was grateful that James, Sirius and Pettigrew didn't take Arithmancy. She was so thankful that Lily had chosen to sit beside Remus, at least she felt as though she would be a good voice of reason, should the wolf have a need to seek her out. Luckily he didn't and with her head buried down amongst her books and parchment, the lesson was over before she knew it.

After mumbling a very quick goodbye to Snape, Hermione was out of the door as fast as she could manage, practically running down the halls towards the library. Sighing with relief at the sight of the near empty room, she enjoyed the feeling of welcoming warmth as she retreated to her favourite spot. She wanted to stay here cocooned amongst books indefinitely, after her diabolical actions earlier; she doubted she would ever be able to live it down. There would be no doubt that Sirius and James would have a field day at her expense.

The sound of her stomach drawing her out of her own little world and acknowledge that it was time for dinner. If she could just hold off for a little longer, she would be able to sneak down into the kitchens to eat instead of facing the impending teasing.

Her stomach let out another loud groan reminding her that her earlier display had cut short her lunch "Hungry by any chance?"

Hermione looked up from her pages to see the vivacious red head smiling down at her, an amused light dancing behind her eyes. She smirked with delight, pulling the chair in front of Hermione out and taking a seat, resting her hands elegantly atop the table.

Hermione knew what she was doing, she had many a time seen Harry pull the same stance when he wanted answers. Staring you down with soft and friendly looks until you felt guilty and cracked, spilling all as though your life depended on it. It was a cruel talent. No words needed, just a look.

She could feel herself wavering; the need to get rid of that look, to justify her actions earlier becoming overwhelming and Lily knew it. She could see her lips twitch as Hermione's walls started to crack and crumble. How it was possible to withstand torture at the hands of Bellatrix, but one poxy staring contest with Harry and now his mother had her defeated. Voldemort could have learnt a few things from them. _Damn the Evans genes._

"He can't eat chocolate!" Hermione blurted out as quickly as she could in order for the staring to stop, as though it explained everything so clearly.

"Well I can safely say I wasn't expecting that confession," said Lily leaning forwards waiting for Hermione to continue.

She let out a reluctant sigh though grateful that Lily knew about Remus "I know what he is," she began, watching Lily's features as they flickered over a number of emotions "I live with a wolf, I know what to look for," she added in a whisper.

"Do -" began Lily before Hermione cut her off.

"Yes they know, I mentioned it over lunch yesterday,"

"Well that does explain a few things, I take it your wolf seeks similar affection from you as it seems ours does?" she nodded and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Remus at home being referred to as "hers". There was a short moment of silence between the girls before Lily spoke again.

"So I guess it's Remus who can't eat chocolate then? I'm not sure how he's going to feel about that, care to say why?" Lily said with a laugh.

"It's poisonous,"

"You really need to elaborate, your far too cryptic you know that?"

Hermione let out a quiet laugh of her own before continuing "It's poisonous to canines, werewolves included. Any other time it's fine for him, but the night of the moon, when the wolf is closest to the surface it's not so good. He'll be fine on the night, but his recovery will be prolonged,"

Lily leaned back into her chair, her eyebrows raised and bottom lip jutted out in thought "Huh, well that's something you don't learn in class,"

"I panicked earlier," added Hermione "When that silly Hufflepuff was feeding him, she went to feed him the profiteroles and I panicked,"

"So you summoned him across the hall?" questioned Lily as she leaned back in with an expression that told Hermione she was enjoying this far too much, taking pleasure in Hermione calling her the "silly Hufflepuff" "Why not just tell him about the chocolate,"

Her shoulders slumped down and sighed "He seems very much like my friend, his affliction isn't something he enjoys talking about and from what I've gathered Remus is the same. I doubt he would have taken kindly to the new girl, marching up and telling him he can't eat chocolate today, and it was his trousers I summoned not him," she added at the end, as though it made all the difference.

Lily nodded with a smile, knowing that what Hermione was saying was very true, he would have most certainly panic at the notion of anyone else knowing, let alone confronting him about it.

"What is the difference in the length of his recovery if he eats it" Lily asked.

"Two, three days. It can vary."

"And if he doesn't eat it?"

"He'll be out of the infirmary by dinner, that's if his injuries aren't too great,"

Lily's eyes went wide with the information "That soon?" she asked.

"That soon. He'll just need sleep and recovery time. He'll still feel achy and exhausted, but the pain will be significantly less, if not nonexistent. When chocolate is involved his body needs time to recover from the 'poisons' as well as the strain it has gone through,"

"Wow, well I guess we have work to do," Lily said as she stood and waited for Hermione.

"We?"

"Yes we, if you knew how much that fluff ball loves his chocolate, you'd also know that this is not a task for the faint hearted, especially when it's a Friday, also known as chocolate cake night in Remus' mind, throw in a full moon and…well you get the picture,"

Hermione laughed as she gathered up her things and followed Lily out of the now empty library "By the way," Lily began "don't think I've forgotten about the part, where you _sucked_ the chocolate off Remus' finger - that we will certainly be coming back to missy,"

"Ergh" Hermione groaned.

* * *

The hall was already busy and bustling when the two witches arrived, both scanning over the table in search of four familiar faces. Reluctantly, Hermione allowed Lily to drag her over towards the wizards they seeked and plant her down firmly between herself and Sirius.

The darkening look that Remus shot Sirius didn't go unnoticed by the witch or wizard who sat before him, both of whom just merely looked back with interest, trying their utmost to not draw attention towards the possessive wolf, before diverting their stare away and towards their dinner.

No one mentioned the _chocolate_ incident at lunch time and though she wondered why, Hermione didn't dare question it. It was certainly something she didn't wish to discuss with anyone. It was something she wished to forget as soon as she was able to.

Hermione sat there quietly, listening to the conversations around her feeling remarkably uncomfortable as amber eyes fixated on her. Gathering her Gryffindor courage she raised her gaze once more to observe the young wizard opposite, instantly regretting the decision as she met the dark and unforgiving look of the wolf. Lip snarling and twitching every time Sirius moved or even glanced at the witch sitting beside him.

Hermione sighed down towards her plate, what had she managed to get herself into? With great force she gathered herself and relocated herself to the empty spot beside Remus, surprised when the three fellow marauders seemed to release sighs of relief as Remus seemed to instantly calm down and the wolf retreated.

As the desserts began to manifest on the table, Hermione waited with baited breath for Remus to reach out for the chocolate cake he clearly had his eye on. Whilst making their way down to dinner, Lily and Hermione had quickly discussed the best way to tackle the situation. Telling him he couldn't have any flat out was not going to go down well, he would demand a reason why. Taking it directly from him was a No-No if you wanted to keep your hands, and Lily's suggestion of Hermione leaning in and eating it off his fork was certainly not going to work. It may distract him but Merlin knows what it would do to the wolf.

So they went with option four, Evanesco.

Wandless and wordless magic was something she had been working on over the summer, she wasn't well adept in it but there were a few she could manage. A small Incendio, like she had managed the other day was one as well as a handful of others, however she hadn't tried vanishing anything yet but she felt fairly confident in the task. It would only be small forkfuls, nothing too large or strenuous something she was sure she could manage.

She and Lily watched quietly as Remus reached out and helped himself to a sizable piece, the latter with eyes full of excitement and bated breath. He raise the fork to his mouth and Hermione with a discrete wave of her hand, successfully vanished the mouthful from it. Both witches bit back their excitement as the cake disappeared and the empty fork went into Remus' mouth, he frowned as he pulled back the fork, both mouth and cutlery missing the dessert.

He shrugged it off before tackling the task again, letting out an angry huff as it happened once again, searching the front of his robes in case he had dropped it down himself, frowning again when they were clean, no cake in sight.

Both Lily and Hermione turned their attention towards each other in conversation, in order to control the bouts of laughter wanting to escape as Remus growled when the third forkful disappeared.

"Stop it!" he snapped at James and Sirius, both of whom had been oblivious to what had been happening.

"Huh?" James quirked his eyebrow and gave Remus a questioning look and then looked towards Sirius for an explanation.

"Don't look at me; I don't know what he's on about?" Sirius said with a shrug.

Taking her queue Lily recited what she and Hermione had practiced on their way down, drawing the attention away from the disappearing cake "Did you know Hermione here lives with a werewolf?" she began quietly.

Taking the silent nods from the four wizards she continued "She was telling me about the preparations they have to make, quite fascinating really,"

"How so?" asked James confused by his girlfriend's topic of choice. She had know about Remus for the best part of the year, she knew about all this already, so why bring it up now and especially over dinner.

"Well, did you know that chocolate is poisonous for them?" Lily bit back a smile as another forkful vanished from Remus.

"Excuse me?" whispered Remus, looking down at his half vanished cake despite not having tasted a single morsel.

"What was it you were saying Hermione? If eaten on the day of the full moon the poisons in it -" she trailed off.

"They make for an unpleasant recovery. Instead of a sleepy achy day in bed, he's in pain tired, uncomfortable, and sick for two to three days. When he doesn't eat it he's up in time for dinner, though of course it depends on his injuries," she finished with a shrug and a silent cheer as Remus put down his fork and quietly push his plate away.

"I take it he's a big chocolate fan?" inquired Sirius as he sat there listening intently at the new information.

"Yes, it certainly makes life interesting. Trying to stop a fully grown thirty-eight year old werewolf from hunting it down normally takes a team of three - Eck!" she squeaked as a firm hand attached itself to the back of her neck and pulled her in close.

She couldn't help but close her eyes as a nose drifted up the side of her neck and towards the shell of her ear, where teeth gently nibbled on her lobe, though this time it was welcomed. She opened her eyes slowly trying to regain control over her own emotions and the undoubtedly pool of arousal that was beginning to form once more between her thighs.

"_You're__ mine witch, no others wolfs,"_ said the familiar gruff voice of _Moony "Who's are you?"_ he demanded.

She swallowed thickly oblivious to the intense stares from the four others in their company, breath heaving as he drew in her lobe between his teeth once more, breathing deeply into her ear.

"_Whose are you?"_

"Yours," she whispered as quietly as she could manage, unable to say anything else, unable to argue the fact that she didn't belong to anyone. At that particular moment she really didn't care.

"Remus," came James's firm voice snapping them both out of their own world, Remus looking utterly terrified at having his hand wrapped firmly around the nap of her neck and face nuzzled against her "It's time," he merely said.

Remus jumped up quickly and without a goodbye made his way as quickly as he could towards the exit. They sat in utter silence for a moment, no one quite sure what to say, although Hermione could see Lily's eyes dancing with questions.

Unable to resist any longer the remaining three marauders silently left their seats and left after him neither one of them even bothering to feed them with excuses.

Hermione and Lily simply looked at one another faces expressionless other than Lily's eyes, until an excited smile began to creep its way on to Lily's face.

"Well…" she began "Start talking,"


	14. Knowing

**A/N - **I am soooooooooo sorry about being so rubbish at updating lately, just started a new job and it's flipped everything upside down a little bit. There are a few chapters in editing at the moment and I really hope that I can get another one up for you soon, don't want to get in to a bad habit with my posting.

I know a few of you probs aren't very happy with Remus's behaviour with other witches considering he's found his mate, but he is a teenage boy with a lot of built up frustration, there is logic and reason behind everything when I write it and I promise you will see it soon.

A few of you have been wondering if I plan to keep it up at this pace but don't worry, I know it's been a little slow these few chapters but things are going to start picking up now and it won't be a day to day play by.

Anyway enough of my rambling, hope you like again so sorry for the delay.

Beta love - themerchntofvenice

and as always I don't own anything :)

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 14**

**Knowing**

* * *

**September 4th 1977 - 9 months and 6 days.**

The following morning saw three exhausted Gryffindors make their way back up to the castle in complete silence. They were always tired and wary the morning after spending it with their Wolfy friend, however the previous night had been far more demanding than normal. Too tired to even try to hide the fact they had been out for the night, too tired to even bother with James' cloak as they plodded back into their common room, and certainly far too tired to undress as they collapsed in their respective beds, falling in to a deep slumber the moment their heads had reached their pillows.

They had had bad nights before, normally around the holidays when there were more people roaming the streets, the smell of the witches and wizards combined sending the wolf in to a frenzy. However there was no holiday and the streets were empty, yet the wolf had been beside himself.

It had taken them most of the night to figure out a way to calm the beast down and when they had they couldn't have been more grateful, at least they would be far better prepared next cycle.

_"Shit, what we going to do? He's going mad in there tonight," said James gasping for breath, the look of pure worry evident on his face._

_The three animagi had retreated from the wolf, disappearing back down into the tunnel leading back up to Hogwarts. The moment the moon had changed him, the wolf was beside himself. Pining and whining at the windows, howling for god knows how long, before he began to fling himself at the doors and passageways within the Shack._

_The three of them were unable to hold any form of control over him, he wasn't comforted by their presence that night, he saw them as an obstacle. The three things as well as this hovel that were keeping him from what was rightfully his._

_"I don't know what to suggest, it's been six hours already and I'm exhausted," Sirius said from his slumped position against the wall, his eyes already looking as though they had spent the whole night awake._

_Another piercing howl shot through the air followed by a large crashing bang causing the three wizards to flinch._

_"We could take it in shifts," suggested Peter "I know I'm not much use -"_

_"Stop that, we wouldn't be able to get in here if it wasn't for you now would we?" said James patted his friend on the shoulder attempting to reassure him._

_"He's right Wormtail, we need you. So what's this about shifts?" said Sirius, pushing his hair back of his face, a rare sight to be seen from the black heir, heaven forbid he mess up his perfect locks._

_Their chubby little friend preened under the complements and shuffled on the balls of his feet "Well, it's just an idea, but why don't you two take it in turns going in there with him. One of you can rest whilst the other tries to keep him calm, I'll go with whoever is in there as well and keep an eye on everything. Should you need back up I can come and get whoever is out here?"_

_"That's not bad dear Wormy, but what about you? Don't you want to rest?"_

_"Apart from scurrying around Prongs I'm hardly doing as much as you, I'll be fine,"_

_"As long as you're sure - right Padfoot, I'll go first, you get some rest,"_

_Another two hours had passed by, before the three of them were at their wits end. Though their shifts had allowed them to rest, the extra energy used to try and control the wolf was counteracting it all. They were exhausted and thoroughly grateful that the first moon of the school year luckily fell on a weekend, thank goodness. It certainly wouldn't have looked good to have all four of them up in the hospital wing suffering with exhaustion._

_Though the wolf had stopped ramming at the doors and howling in desperation, the sound of pained whimpers and whines that were being emitted were heartbreaking._

_"Whys he doing that?" asked Peter leaning against the hatch and listening to the wolf._

_"Wormtail, if we knew that we would have shut the sod up hours ago," spat Sirius, aggravated and drained from the evenings events, not caring about who he snapped at._

_Silence fell over the three as they listened to their friend, frustrated at being unable to help him. Sirius and Peter had retreated not more that fifteen minutes ago to join James, when the sight of the wolf burying his head under the bed 'crying' became too much for them._

_"What's even under that bed to get him like this?" asked James when they heard a quite sad sounding howl come from the room._

_"Nothing as far as I know, apart from his clothes," Sirius answered with a shrug._

_"Do you think it's Granger?" the two lads looked over at Peter, eyebrows drawn together silently asking him to continue "Well, do you think he knows his mate is somewhere near? Maybe he wants to go to her?"_

_James eyes widened in realisation "He can smell her!" he exclaimed loudly, jumping up in excitement._

_"How the bloody hell can he smell her from here Prongs, I know his sense of smell is good, but come on , it's not that good," Sirius said as he aimlessly drew patterns into the dirt floor._

_"No you nit wit, his clothes, he can smell her on his clothes, they've been near each other most of the day, I be that's why he's whimpering under that bed,"_

_"Huh, you're not just a pretty face now are you Prongs boy!" quickly transforming, Padfoot made his way into the room slowly as to not startle Moony. He ignored the snarl from the overly large wolf as he flattened himself down to the floor and shuffled underneath the bed._

_When he crawled out with the wizards clothes gently clasped within his mouth, the wolf stood quickly, his tails wagging in excitement. Carefully placing the clothing at the wolf's feet, the overly large dog slowly backed away leaving him to his own devices._

_They watched in awe as the wolf circled the pile of fabric sniffing it gently before, settling himself on the floor and burying his nose in amongst the robes, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the scent of his mate._

_If animals could sigh a collective one would have been heard from the three animagi when silence filled the room as the wolf fell into contented peacefulness._

* * *

The sun had barely been up for an hour and already Remus was nicely tucked up and recovering in the hospital wing, he lay there eyes closed waiting for the potions to kick in and ease his pain and discomfort. Though he couldn't see it, he knew his left shoulder was badly bruised and battered, yet on the up side he couldn't feel any stinging lingering on his skin, from potions that were usually used on any open wounds. His stomach was churning and his head thumping, both after effects that never seemed to ease, no matter what potion's were consumed.

_Must be the chocolate…damn you Wormtail._

Though the bed was soft and welcoming, he was bloody uncomfortable. There was one to many pillows underneath his head and Madam Pomfrey had tucked him in so tightly, he was sure his blood circulation was being restricted. Despite this however all that he could think about was his actual transformation.

Of course he barely remembered anything of the night, little snippets here and there, but his transformation he could remember clear as day. He always remembered it; the pure excruciating pain that overran his body as his bones bent and snapped in and out of place, the sensation of his flesh stretching and fur sprouting all over. It wasn't something you could forget, no matter how you much you wanted to.

He was used to it now, over a decade of experiencing it, he knew what to expect, he knew what it was he waited for every month. However - last night - there was no pain, no pain like there had been previously.

Yes he felt everything, he felt his bones breaking and setting into their wolf form, yes he felt his jaw dislocate as it elongated, yes he felt his talons grow and break through his skin. But what he didn't feel was the excruciating pain that came with it. It was uncomfortable of course, certainly not a pleasurable experience, however it felt like heaven compared to the normal strain his body went under.

Remus lay there in bed swaddled in place, running over factors that could have influenced this sudden change, always coming back to the same conclusion.

_Hermione._

It must be, he couldn't think of anything else that had been different yesterday, apart from her being present, apart from her comforting his wolf, soothing him when he needed it. Remus himself had very little recollection of yesterday's interactions between Hermione and Moony, all moments between the two of them played out in his mind as blank spaces. No voices, no blurry outlines, nothing.

The last he remembered was dinner last night, though there were a few blank moments in between events. He remembered his chocolate cake disappearing from his fork, Lily and Hermione talking about the wolf she lived with and learning about the effects of chocolate on a wolf, something he was not pleased with. Then the next thing that came to mind was James' voice coming through the darkness and his hand clasped around the nape of Hermione's soft delicate neck.

Try as he might to shut off and get some rest, thoughts of the young witch that had evoked such behavior from him, continuously roamed his mind. He wasn't sure how long he had been there lying in his cot thinking about her, he opened his eyes slowly noticing the soft light filling the room. Judging by the colours it was well past sunrise, the soft orange glow that had greeted him this morning in the shack having disappeared.

Giving up on trying to sleep, Remus tried to shuffle himself comfortable only to let out a low groan of pain when he did so.

"You're up," came a soft and gentle voice from the door of the infirmary "How you feeling?"

There she stood, now at the foot of his bed, the very witch that had been plaguing his thoughts for hours on end. He really didn't want her to see him like this, he had no idea how severe his injuries were or how many he had and he certainly didn't want her to see him in this vulnerable state. Even the wolf, though now firmly retreated was unsettled at the notion of her seeing him so vulnerable.

"Like I've been trampled by a Hippogriff," he said with a groan his voice hoarse from the previous night. He shuffled himself comfortable finally pulling the offending extra pillow out from behind him and dropping it to the floor "The same as I feel every time,"

"Really?" he frowned at the confusion that came across her features, surely she didn't expect him to be a hundred percent, she lived with a wolf, she must know about the after effects. They had even mentioned it over dinner briefly…hadn't they?

"Why do you seem shocked?" he asked.

He watched her walk around the cot and perch herself gracefully on its edge "You shouldn't," she began.

"I expected you to be tired, achy, but certainly not this awful," she moved herself further up the bed and placed a cool hand on his forehead, her eyes widening in confusion "You're burning up,"

Remus shrugged his shoulders "I'm normally on the warm side - it comes as part of the package," he said slowly as he felt his stomach churn and bile rise at the back of his throat.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and scowled at the wizard in bed "Don't get smart with me Remus Lupin, you have no reason to have a temperature . . . Unless. . .You ate chocolate didn't you!" she cried out startling him causing him to flinch in pain.

He shook his head profusely, regretting it in an instant as he felt the bile rise once more, this time making him wretch. Hermione quickly gathered the small bin that sat beside the bed and thrust it up towards him, just in time as the remaining contents of his stomach emptied.

Remus groaned at the humiliation he felt at having just vomited in front of the witch. Knowing that his forehead was now scattered with pearls of sweat from his fever and his nose was more than likely running from the efforts of throwing up, he truly wanted the ground to swallow him whole. However Hermione didn't seem bothered by it at all, she obviously knew what she was doing and it clearly showed that it was an occurrence that she had witnessed before.

With a wave of her wand and a quick Evanesco the bin was clean before she turned her attention back to the embarrassed werewolf hiding behind his hands.

"I don't know why you're hiding," she began.

"You would be too if you just threw up in front of a beautiful witch," Remus mumbled from behind the security of this palms.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he groaned again unable to believe that he allowed his mouth to speak without thinking, missing the pretty pink blush on Hermione's cheeks.

Understanding the sensitive wizard, Hermione change the subject "So, seeing as there is no need to deny it anymore, who gave you the chocolate Remus?"

"Wormtail,"

"Pettigrew," the ferocious growl that came from her delicate mouth was shocking enough to withdraw Remus from behind his sanctuary. For a short moment he was surprised by the look of pure hatred Hermione held on her features, contorting soft and womanly lines to sharp and dangerous.

He watched her close her eyes and he assumed she was counting down to calm herself, when she had finished a smile now replaced the look of pure anger, she turned back towards him and ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"Just get some rest OK," she said getting up and placing a soft kiss atop his head before making her way out.

She reached the door calling out over her shoulder to him "By the way, you're not so bad yourself," she said with a smirk before disappearing through the other side, leaving him behind gentle stroking the spot where her lips had met him.

* * *

_Of course it would have to be Pettigrew, always Peter damn Pettigrew. All that effort for nothing, made a fool of myself for nothing. Dragged the poor man across the hall for Merlin's sake. Stupid little rat boy._

Hermione marched through the castle in a grumpy rage, she wanted nothing more than to walk up to that weedy little chubby wizard and scold him for poisoning his friend. Of course she knew it wasn't really his fault, he wasn't to know seeing as she hadn't told them but after making a fool of herself and missing out on her vital morning cup of tea yesterday she needed someone to blame. Next month, next month she was going to make it bliss for Remus, well comfortable at least. He would have wolfsbane and definitely no chocolate.

She stomped up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, mumbled the password in a gruff unhappy voice and marched on through into the common room. Planting herself firmly down next to Lily startling her from the pages of her book with a jolt.

"How was he then?" she asked.

"Poisoned," Hermione spat grumpily.

Lily marked her page in her book, before closing it and settling it down on the small coffee table. She took a moment to observe the stroppy witch, when she realised she wasn't planning to elaborate Lily asked the inevitable.

"What do you mean poisoned?"

"I mean he's poisoned,"

"How? You … we," she stuttered.

Hermione took in a deep breath to try and calm the rage that she could feel beginning to make itself present once more "It doesn't matter, at least he knows for next time," she finished, slumping back further into her seat.

The quiet of the common room was short lived when three groaning wizards began their descent down the stairs, all three of whom were dressed in yesterday's school robes. Hermione and Lily watch the three of them stagger across the living space, before falling into contact with their chosen surface.

Glancing quickly at the time and noticing that it was now just past eleven Hermione scowled down at one particular heap that had taken residence "Rough night?" Lily quizzed.

"You have no idea," came a muffled voice in the direction of Sirius, who had curled himself up at James feet like the pup he was.

"Then why are you up?" asked Lily "You look awful,"

"Don't hold back will you Evans," mumbled Sirius.

"We're heading over to see Moony, see how he's feel - Oi! What did you do that for?" whimpered Pettigrew throwing off the pillow, that had not long collided with the side of his head back towards James. Both James and Sirius glared at the now yawning wizard, who seemed to be quite oblivious to his faux pah.

"Seriously . . . You know I know, I know you know I know, so why act as though I don't know," Hermione spat a little more aggressively than she had intended, her line of sight never drifting from Pettigrew "And he feels like crap, no thanks to you,"

"Well that was a lot of 'knows'"

* * *

"Not now Padfoot," said James noticing the sharp tone of Hermione's voice and the furious look she was sending Peter's way causing said wizard to cower in his spot "Why is it Wormtail's fault?"

At the sound of James' question Sirius lifted his head from the floor to see what had his friend using such an unfamiliar tone. He sounded defensive - almost angry if he wasn't mistaken.

"How is it not his fault?" Hermione bit, her eyes never breaking away from the squirming wizard, cowering even more under her unbroken stare.

"Granger, you'd better watch your tongue if you're not going to explain," warned James, all too familiar with Sirius' temper. When the matter of his friends was brought up Sirius wasn't known for keeping his anger under control. To accuse or insult his friends was like insulting his family, the only family that actually mattered to him and it wasn't something he would take lightly.

So the moment Hermione had even suggested that Peter was in anyway responsible for Remus feeling so awful was out of the question. Certainly not something he would stand for.

"Your dear friend here," she began, her voice sickly sweet and a smile matching its tone "is the reason Remus is so ill, why he is suffering so much."

Getting up from his position on the floor, Sirius took a step towards Hermione, his face as emotionless as stone "Look here, Granger," he said, his voice cold and flat "Who do you think you are, coming in here and pointing fingers? There is no way Wormtail would ever hurt one of his friends, so I would find it very wise to close that oh so very pretty little mouth of yours, before you say something you will regret,"

He was calm and collected as he spoke, holding his voice low and steady, using his pureblood tone as his friends liked to call it. A voice that wasn't used often, a voice that held authority when heard.

"Is that so," Hermione stood and held her head high, that disgustingly sickly sweet smile still held in place, she leant in close towards Sirius' ear and whispered for only him to hear "Well keep that in mind next time your _friend_ betrays your trust, chocolate I'm sure - is only the beginning."

"Hermione, it was an accident, you said so yourself," interrupted Lily as the witch moved back, now almost nose to nose with Sirius, anger radiating of the two of them in large waves.

The remaining three sat there silently watching the two before them, not one of them had dared to speak until Lily, though it seemed that the words were lost when neither one responded. James waited nervously to intervene when needed, he wasn't stupid enough to interrupted Sirius but he was certainly the voice of reason when time called for it. Pettigrew sat there skittish, confused as to why this witch was so angry. He understood why he was the reason for Remus being so ill, he knew he was the one who had given him the chocolate yesterday, but he still didn't know and it still didn't explain to him why she was quite so furious. It was an honest mistake.

"Who do you think you are? You have been here three days…three, we have been here for seven years. You have no idea what we have gone through, what we have done to help Remus, what we have _all_ done for him. You may live with a wolf witch, but that doesn't make you an expert. You insult my friends again and I won't be so kind, so I suggest that you back off and stay the hell away from us," Sirius' breath was heaving as he stared down into Hermione's eyes, a little taken back when he saw a glint of amusement within them, though making sure he didn't show it.

"You're right there Black, I may not be an expert but I certainly have a very successful way to ensure that _my_ wolf comes to no harm. Though I don't know what exactly it is you three have gone through, I can however begin to imagine, now -" she said turning her attention towards James "James be a deer and make sure this pup here stays out of my way, I have no desire to converse with him from now on."

The four students remained in the empty common room gob smacked and silent as they watched the curly haired witch turn her back and glide out through the portrait. For once it seemed someone had well and truly silenced the Black heir as he stood there in shock at her last few words.

"So, I don't think Remus is the only one she knows about," said Lily breaking the uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Her blood raging with anger Hermione stormed through the castle once again, her magic crackling at the surface threatening the chance of an outburst. She wanted to scream and shout, to tell those stupid trusting Gryffindor's to get the hell away from that snivelling rat, to tell them all the hideous things he would do, how he destroyed their perfect little unit.

Yes it was an innocent mistake, but it didn't stop her from being reminded of the dark times to come,_ the damn wizard didn't even seem concerned, just cowered there like the pathetic thing he is._

All rational thinking had been well and truly left behind and she didn't care. All she knew was she was angry, so very angry and she needed to blow things up. Her feet continued to march her towards the direction of the seventh floor, to a familiar room, where she would be able to vent they way she desired.

"Damn it Granger, look where you're going will you," said a welcomed baritone voice as their shoulders collided with one another.

The Slytherin took one look at her and could see the volatile magic rolling off the fuming Gryffindor; taking a cautious step back he raised an eyebrow and studied the witch in front of him. Just as he was about to once again ask what was bothering her, (it seemed this was now a daily occurrence) she grabbed his wrist and dragged him along to wherever it was she was heading.

Knowing better than to question an angry witch, Snape reluctantly allowed the curly haired brunette and to drag him along with her, all the while fighting the urge to ask where the hell she was taking him. When they reached the end of the corridor on the seventh floor and she began to pace, he truly thought that the time travel had made her mad, and when she started talking to herself, well he began to plan his escape.

"Why isn't it working? Damn it, stupid wall, stupid wizards, ok . . . ok, just calm down deep breaths, focus -" he heard her mumble as she stood for a moment gathering her thoughts, before she started her incessant pacing once more.

"Grang-" he began before his attention was drawn to the door forming before his very eyes on the once blank wall. _Huh…well that's new._

He didn't argue or put up a fight when Hermione took his arm once again guiding him into the room, his curiosity of course getting the better of him.

Snape watching in awe as Hermione inspected the room and left out a contented sigh "Perfect," she muttered.

Allowing his eyes to wander, he observed the room he was standing in, it was large and spacious with nothing in it other than what looked like a large metal welded figure._ Wait is that Pettigrew?_

It wasn't long until Hermione's angry voice could be heard bellowing out spell after spell and directing every single one towards her target, not missing a single time as it began to try to avoid her strikes.

He was lost for words; he could see the strength in her magic as she cast, the dedication in her eyes, the anger that motivated it all. It was the first time he could truly believe that she had been part of a war, that she was a survivor, an extremely powerful witch. He didn't know what it was that Pettigrew had done recently or in the future and if he was honest, he didn't want to know - not if it caused that much rage.

Snape continued to watch with worry as her energy drained and her wand waves became sloppy from exhaustion, she needed to stop before she hurt herself, or him "Granger," he called out, his voice being drowned out by the sounds of magic dispersing.

"Granger -" he called a little louder, he knew she had heard him when she flinched at the sound of his voice "Granger!" he shouted out just as her first spell missed its target "GRANGER!" he bellowed a final time.

The witch stopped - her breathing heavy and deep, he watched her for a moment as her wand fell from her hand clattering onto the floor as she slumped to the ground with heavy sobs.

Walking over towards her his heart heavy with emotion he was unfamiliar with, as he saw the tears fall down her cheeks. Without thinking twice he sat down beside her and pulled her into his chest, holding her tight as she cried until her tears ran dry. Nothing was said, it wasn't needed to, as she clung onto the front of his jumper seeking comfort from an unlikely source.


	15. Conflicts

**A/N - **Hello all, again sorry about my delay, I've been quite frustrated with this chapter, I wont say to much with out spoiling but I just couldn't find myself happy with one particular part of this chapter, you'll know which part it is when you read it. I appologise if you feel it escalates a little to quickly but as my wonderful Beta said to me, we knid of need it to, to get to where we need to be. Anyway apart from that I hope you enjoy it and as always thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they really do make my day, I few people are a little worried that I may abandon this fic but I promise even if it takes a little while for me to get posts up I will not leave it unfinished!

As always I own nothing :(

**and big fat beta love for themerchntofvenice you're amazing!**

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 15**

**Conflicts**

* * *

**September 6th 1977 - 9 months and 4 days.**

Monday morning came despite Hermione's wishes and as the sun beamed through her curtains she retreated further under the blankets. Cocooning herself in their warmth and shielding herself from reality. The weekend had been exhausting; who knew it would take so much effort to avoid three wizards.

She tried not to let it bother her too much; it wasn't as though she hadn't played the avoidance game before with Harry and Ron, they certainly had had enough of their own disagreements. What did affect her was being unable to go and check on Remus. Being seen by any of the marauders would certainly only add fuel to the fire and that of course wasn't something that needed to be done, things were going to be difficult enough as it was without her adding to the mix.

Choosing to eat in the kitchen and hideaway in the far corners of the empty library had been how she spent the remainder of her weekend, not that she was complaining. She had used her spare time to see what she could find on time travel, yet of course she learned very little that she hadn't already been told by Dumbledore. Looked like she was here until the fates saw fit for her return.

She hummed and hawed about going to the great hall for breakfast, torn with wanting to see if Remus was well again and avoiding the other three, Black in particular. Casting a quick glance at the time she figured she could get away with another ten minutes or so wrapped up in the confines of her warm sheets, before she would have to go and get something to eat. Closing her eyes and blocking out the light she heard a faint tapping on the window of her room. _Tap, Tap._

Reluctantly she pulled the covers down a little and cast a glance over in the direction of the sound, only to see one of the scruffy little Hogwarts owls tapping away perched on the ledge. With an unlady-like grunt she threw back the duvet and stomped over towards the window, letting in the owl. He didn't wait around once the letter was freed from his leg and took off almost instantly.

"Who in the world is writing to me?" she asked herself, opening up the envelop and unfolding the parchment.

_Know It All,_

_You better not be hiding away again. Get that bushy head of yours up and down those stairs,_

_Wilkes and I will be waiting. Apparently rounding you up has also become part of the baby sitting duty I have been assigned._

_S.S_

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the note, he may refuse to accept it but somehow in the short space of time, the two of them had become friends. On the Saturday when she had dragged him to the Room of Requirements with her, she couldn't have been more grateful for the quiet support he provided. He didn't ask questions, though Hermione didn't think he wanted to, the look on his face let her know that he understood that there was much much more to the situation then she was telling, and he simply accepted that.

She got ready quickly and gathered her things knowing he was going to complain about the length of time he had obviously been waiting. Hermione made a quick exit down the stairway and out of the common room, grateful when she didn't come across those she was keeping her distance from, and descended the staircase leading up to the tower quickly.

"About time Granger," came the welcomed sound of a snake.

"That's no way to greet a lady in the morning, Severus," said Killian his voice smooth like silk. "Morning Hermione," he continued, taking her hand in his and as always placing a delicate kiss along her knuckles, ignoring the eye roll from his fellow Slytherin.

"Morning Gentlemen, a pleasure as always, shall we?" Hermione beamed, as she gestured towards the direction of the great hall.

Though she walked along the castle with an air of confidence, her heart was racing and mind mulling over tedious details of the previous days. She hadn't been hiding away because she had been bothered by Sirius' words or the way he had reacted to her, she had been hiding because she was afraid of what she might say.

It was hard to remind herself that those around her were not yet who she knew. They hadn't gone through hell and back yet, Sirius and Remus hadn't suffered yet, James was still alive and Pettigrew was simply a chubby young school boy.

She was the brightest witch of her age, damn it, she had to get her act together and stop being so emotional, she guessed however that this outburst had actually worked in her favour. At least now they wouldn't bother her and she could just plod along as she had intended.

When she walked into the great hall she was unable to stop her heart from hitching when she saw the three of them sitting there laughing – James' arm slung around Pettigrew's shoulder. Whilst looking over at the three her eyes had met Sirius', his stare was cold and threatening and seeing that look from someone she would later consider family, reminded her of where she was. She wasn't a friend or family here; she was now simply some interfering and overly opinionated transfer student.

"Granger," came Snape's low voice whispered in her ear, she turned to look at the wizard who simply gestured to their hands. At some point during her thoughts she had grabbed hold of his and was clinging on tightly to him. He continued to look at her through furrowed brows when she had yet to release him "Hand Granger," he said gesturing once again to where she had hold of him.

She seemed to jump slightly and fluster, releasing him quickly and giving him an apologetic look. "Walk with you to Herbology?" she asked with her usual air of confidence, trying her best to brush off her emotions, he nodded in response before joining Killian at his house table and Hermione the Gryffindor's.

* * *

"So beautiful, what has you all in a fluster today?" asked Killian.

Hermione looked up and smiled at the smirking snake as he handed her a pair of shears for today's task. "Just a little disagreement with some housemates, though nothing to worry about."

She took the shears with a thankful nod and went to adorn her dragon hide gloves, today's class they were preening Venomous Tentacula - a task not to be taken lightly.

"Five days in and already you're causing trouble with your housemates, you certainly are one to watch now aren't you, Hermione?" the sound of her name rolling off his lips sounded like a purr, and sent shivers running down her spine. Who knew someone could have such power, simply by the way they spoke.

Holding her sheers firmly and beginning the task at hand, Hermione carefully began to take the clippings and place them gently in the preserving jars provided "Now what better for some bonding than a few heated words and debates?" she said smiling whilst using the back of her hand to push her wild mane out of the way.

"Here," said Killian as he removed his gloves and gathered her hair in his hands "You really should keep it out of the way when working, these beautiful curls are too tempting for something - or _someone_ \- to grab, wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we," Killian finished, his words ghosting across the shell of her ear full of promise, the effect doing nothing to help her keep her mind focused.

"No - I guess we wouldn't," Hermione managed to say; though she was sure her voice was betraying the way this snake was currently making her feel. Killian's fingers moved nimbly as he carefully plaited her hair securing it at the bottom with a transfigured ribbon.

"There, better?" he asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, grazing her cheek softly with his thumb.

"Much," she answered him looking up into his Slytherin green eyes.

"Miss Granger, Mister Wilkes," boomed Professor Sprout from the other side of the greenhouse "If you would be so kind as to continue with the task at hand, rather than making goo goo eyes and playing hairdressers, I don't wish to take anyone to the Infirmary for lack of concentration today. I don't need to remind you how dangerous these plants can be again now do I?"

"No Professor," said Hermione as quickly as she could, embarrassed for having been called out in front of the class.

"No Professor," Killian answered too, though it seemed he wasn't in the least bit bothered by the announcement, yet highly entertained by Hermione's reaction as he picked up and adorned his gloves once more.

"That colour suits you," he said not a moment later.

"Excuse me?"

"On your cheeks, when you blush - they go a beautiful shade."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile, "Always this charming?" she asked.

"I only speak the truth, I see no point in lying to somebody, though it does make me wonder what other shades, those pretty little cheeks would flush in certain circumstances," Hermione cast him a quick glance and smiled shyly, the colour of _those_ cheeks deepening.

"You, Mister Wilkes, are incorrigible," Killian let out a deep silky laugh causing Hermione's heart to race.

"On another note however, you and Severus?"

Hermione turned sharply towards Killian, her eyes comically wide at the suggestive note behind the wizard's comment. She laughed far louder than she had intended to and earned herself quite the look from Professor Sprout. Hermione shot her Professor an apologetic look and quickly continued with her pruning.

"Severus and I are just friends," Hermione said looking over to the far side of the greenhouse, where said wizard had been roped into helping a fellow housemate free himself from the vines of a peculiar looking plant "If he heard you making any suggestions like your question implied, I think he would have a fit."

The two of them shared a smile, both casting a quick glance over in the direction of their Professor ensuring they were safe from her scolding.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, I would have hated to cause a rift within my own house."

Rolling her eyes again though unable to hide her smile, Hermione turned back towards her work oblivious to the disgusted looks she was receiving from a certain Black heir.

* * *

"Look at her," bit Sirius, his tone full of venom that was uncharacteristic for the wizard.

"Who's her?"

"Granger, Wormtail, look at her over there with that Snake, disgusting," he snarled.

James looked up from his task and over towards where his friend was scowling. After Sirius and Hermione's heated words the other day his thoughts and emotions had been all over the place, but nothing matched that of the rage that Sirius seemed to be feeling.

The witch had hit a nerve, yes it bothered James a little, but certainly not enough to provoke the kind of reaction Sirius was displaying. He could see it from both ways really, or at least he was trying to, Lily certainly seemed to have a rational opinion on the matter and of course he couldn't help but see her points.

Hermione was new, she was miles away from her friends and family, not to mention she was unable to help one particular friend who suffered the same affliction as his when he needed it most. It certainly wasn't going to help that Remus had been seeking her out, his behaviour apparently according to Lily wasn't much different to what she was used to at home. He knew the kind of guilt she was possibly feeling about not being there for him. Merlin it was something he had experienced when the full moon was during the holidays and not one of them were able to be there for Remus. It always broke their heart when they saw the signs of a new scar from his solitude, something that would possibly not be there had they been present.

He had also wondered if perhaps she had been so upset and angry about Peter's honest mistake because of the bond she and Remus must share. Remus had mentioned that she would eventually realise there was something more between them, perhaps she was already feeling that pull?

"Prongs, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. . . What were we talking about Padfoot?"

"Damn it Prongs, have you not listened to anything I've been saying?"

James gave Sirius a guilty smile and shrugged his shoulders, snapping to attention suddenly as the plant he had been working on took advantage of his lack of concentration, lunging out one of its vines in an attempt to bite him.

"Sorry, what was it you were saying again?" said James taking a step back from his task, he didn't fancy a trip to the hospital wing today and he certainly wasn't with it enough to multitask.

Sirius huffed, though was more than happy to repeat what it was he had been saying "I said, the way she's acting with Wilkes over there is disgusting, Friday she was all over Moony and today it's Wilkes. Seems like she likes to move on quickly from one wizard to the next."

Now he was being ridiculous, everyone knew what the Snake was like. A compulsive flirt; it was fact, he was just a blond version of Sirius, though of course Sirius would deny it until the end. Plus Wilkes was private, other than his fondness of flirting; he was a very reserved wizard he didn't parade his conquests around if he was successful in his pursuit, unlike dear Sirius here. Not to add fuel to the fire, but it had been Remus who was behaving like a lust fuelled wolf the other day, with Hermione just behaving as she would at home (according to Lily).

"Padfoot, Remus is a big boy and from what I can see, Wilkes is the one flirting I don't see much from her end."

"He's right mate, apart from being a little red faced, she isn't doing much."

"Wormtail! You're defending her now, after what she said Saturday!"

This was going to be painful, the next few weeks were going to be hard work with Sirius being all high and mighty, _Wonder how long it will last?_

"I'm going to say something to her, I don't care, she needs to be told she can't treat Moony like this, he's going to get his heart broken."

"You do that Padfoot," said James rolling his eyes. This was going to last a while he could tell.

* * *

Class had finished and Hermione, along with Killian and Snape, had decided to make the most of the sun whilst it was shining brightly. Killian and Hermione took respite underneath an old oak, trying their best to ignore the grumbles from Snape about his robes getting wet from the morning dew that was still present.

"You're a wizard, are you not Severus?" said Killian sounding exasperated, ignoring the scowl he was receiving from Snape "Either dry the damn grass or yourself when we leave, cast a repellent charm, or transfigure something into a blanket to protect your oh so delicate backside, I don't care just sit the bloody hell down and shut up."

Hermione tried her best to hold back a laugh that was trying to escape as Snape mumbled incoherently under his breath. She herself cast a quick charm, drying the grass of any dew; she always had enjoyed the feeling of sitting on cool pasture, twiddling blades of grass between her fingers.

"I take it this is a familiar occurrence from him for you to snap quite like that," she asked Killian as he finished settling himself down, the two of them watching the other Slytherin as he pulled out a handkerchief and transfiguring it into a fairly sizable blanket to sit on.

"Far too often," said Killian rolling his eyes as Snape gracefully placed the blanket on to the ground and joined them "Better your highness?"

"Shu -"

"Granger," came a loud booming voice from the direction of the castle, rudely interrupting Snape.

The three of them turned towards the sound to see a rather angry looking Sirius bombing down in their direction. Snape watched Hermione cautiously as Sirius continued to march right up towards her. His face void of all emotion.

Killian turned towards Snape, shooting him a concerned look, silently asking him if they should intervene. He discreetly shook his head no but gestured to him to just watch in case. Discretion was certainly something embedded in to Slytherin's from early on, so the two of them sat quietly observing the lions.

"Black," Hermione greeted with a single head nod.

"A word," though his face was blank and expressionless, his voice was full of emotion he couldn't control.

"Sure," Hermione's tone was calm and collected.

"Alone," he said his eyes never wavering from her.

"Granger," said Snape, all too aware of the state of distress she had been in two days ago. She looked over towards him and smiled; reassuring him she would be fine. Of course she would, she had dealt with far worse than an irate Black.

"It's fine," she said to him, before turning her attention back to Sirius "Lead the way, Black."

The two of them walked in silence down towards the edge of the lake where it was quiet, away from prying ears and eyes. She refused to say anything until he did, obviously he had something to say and Hermione was rather curious, there was no way she was going to distract the wizard from his train of thought. She wanted to hear exactly what it was that he was obviously rehearsing in his head.

They stood silently for a minute more just as they waited for two young Hufflepuff's to finish walking by, before Sirius turned to face her.

"You need to stay away," he began.

Hermione looked at him confused; she certainly hadn't been expecting him to start with that, _Stay away?_ She hadn't spoken to any of them since Saturday; she thought she was staying away.

"You need to stay as far away from Remus as you can, someone like you isn't worthy of his time."

"Excuse me?" she asked taking a step back in shock, eyes wide in surprise.

"The way you are behaving is disgusting, one minute hanging all over Remus and now today moved onto that Snake Wilkes. You have been here five days and already you're throwing yourself all over two wizards. You are not worthy of Remus and you need to back the fuck away," his voice like Saturday was calm and cold, his words shocking Hermione even more, before she had a moment to defend herself he continued to speak.

"Remus is far too good for a witch like you; you're nothing but a filthy little -"

"Mudblood?" she provided casually, void of all expression, though silently alarmed when the words fell from her mouth, Sirius' icy demeanour faltering as he looked at her through wide eyes, shocked at how nonchalant the word had rolled of her tongue.

She wasn't sure why she had said it, possibly because it was something she had been so used to hearing, it was normally the one thing that was thrown at her openly over the years. Maybe now it was the first thing she went to, say it first before someone else did. Whatever the reason she was disappointed with herself for resorting to it, she knew that wasn't the reason. She knew Sirius would never throw that at someone, blood status meant nothing to him and she knew that saying it was a low blow on her part.

She couldn't count the number of times she had been called a 'filthy mudblood' over the years, and the way the conversation had begun, it sounded all too familiar to ones she had been a part of before. Draco Malfoy had certainly said it enough times over the years.

"Just. . . stay away," Sirius said once he had regained his composure, turning his back quickly and walking away.

* * *

"Granger, pay attention will you!" snapped Snape as Hermione stared off into the distance once again, their cauldron bubbling away between the two of them.

"Sorry," she said quietly picking up the stirrer and turning it five times clockwise whilst Snape prepared the next ingredient.

"What's gotten into you, ever since this morning with Black you've been away with the fairies, what did that imbecile say to put you into this state?" he cast her a sideways glance and added the crushed juniper berries into the cauldron letting it roll to a boil for three minutes. Standing back from their task he studied the witch next to him.

She was far too quiet, he may not have known her for long, but it seemed the considerable amount of time they had spent together over those days had him already aware of the fact that something was bothering her. She was far too studious to be one for distraction; however it seemed that today that was the case.

He had already stopped her three times from destroying their potions, with a time limit of two hours and three potions to brew as a pair there was no time for mistakes and his patience was beginning to thin. One mistake he could ignore, two made him grumble the third had given him a headache from controlling his anger. One more and he wasn't sure he would be able to hold back any snarky retorts.

"Nothing, nothing worth repeating," he wanted to throttle her. He knew something was wrong and if the damn women would just say what and vent it out at least then hopefully her mind would be clear. But it seemed she wasn't going to, she was going to make the two of them suffer with her incompetence today.

"Then get yourself together and pass me the porcupine quills," he snapped once more.

"Of course," she said as she handed him the ingredient he required, he selected two closest in length and added them to the brew, stirring it twice anticlockwise.

They worked in silence for a while whilst they prepared the remaining ingredients for their potion's final stage, raising his head briefly to check on the potion simmering away, he caught Hermione with her hand raised towards it with what looked like a teaspoon of flobberworm mucus.

He flung into action and knocked the spoon right out of her hand within seconds of seeing it, the sound of the spoon clattering on the floor breaking the quiet of the room, closely followed by Snape's booming voice having finally lost his patience.

"What the bloody hell Granger!" he began "What are you thinking! You nearly just melted our damn cauldron, witch! With a mistake that even the thickest first year wouldn't make! This is why I don't work with people - especially with hormonal witches who can't keep their mind where it needs to be, too busy thinking off into the distance about pointless Merlin knows what! I thought you were skilled in this field, damn it woman, do you want to get hurt?" his voice carried across the class, all eyes now firmly on the two of them as he belittled her.

Within an instant he wished he could have taken it back as the onset of tears formed in her eyes and her lip began to quiver. Before he even had the chance to say anymore or apologize Hermione turned her back and fled the room in humiliation leaving her belongings behind.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath ignoring the whispers and looks he was now subjected to.

* * *

"Miss Granger, I understand this is difficult for you and I'm sure there are going to be many more moments like this during your time here, but I am quite sure that everything will work out for the best," said Dumbledore's kind and caring voice, his eyes as always twinkling over the top of his half moon spectacles.

After Snape's outburst during potions, Hermione found herself seeking refuge in Dumbledore's office whilst she composed herself. She had been over sensitive and in reality Snape had only protected her from what could have been a rather nasty accident. The reality of everything was finally beginning to settle in, though she knew some of these people, they were not those who she truly knew and earlier encounter with Sirius proved that.

It had taken some time for Dumbledore to finally get Hermione to talk and open up about the last few days of her stay, but when he did, he managed to get her to reluctantly tell him all that had happened. Trying to gain a better understanding of the reason for the state she had arrived in.

"I know Professor, it's just proving to be far more of a challenge then I truly thought," she said looking down and twiddling her thumbs. "I've said things and behaved in ways that I never thought I would and I don't like it," her thoughts running over a number of interactions between herself and the marauders.

"Dear, you need to remember you have been through a great deal, far more than most now could even comprehend. You have been thrown into uncharted waters and though you may be familiar with people from your time, these are not those that you know. They have yet to become those people, have yet to grow and mature, they are after all still, in a matter of speaking, children. As you are aware Mister Black is extremely protective of those he cares for and fights fiercely if he believes anyone of those are being threatened or could come to harm. Those three boys have gone through a lot to protect Mister Lupin and your new arrival and knowledge will have them on the defensive."

He smiled sympathetically at the witch and adjusted his glasses slightly "You must have faith Miss Granger, your time here will not be easy but I promise you despite the events so far, it will be worth the trouble."

Hermione raised her head to meet the soft gaze of Dumbledore and smiled at the warmth she saw behind his eyes, that small gesture was enough to reassure her and smile back in understanding.

"Now Miss Granger, I expect you to try your best not to over think anymore, just let things go however they are meant to," she nodded in affirmation "Wonderful, now I can sense there is another thing you wish to discuss with me?"

She hesitated for a moment ". . . There is Professor . . . in my time there is a potion known as Wolfsbane Potion. It's complicated and requires an awful lot of time and concentration to brew correctly, but when it is. . . It provides great comfort to those who suffer with Lycanthropy."

"Miss Granger, you understand that I cannot -"

"I know what you are going to say Professor and I do not wish to take credit for this potion at all, I wouldn't dream of stealing another's work; however I was wondering if you would just allow me to brew it for Remus whilst I was here. Perhaps teach Severus also so that when I have gone he may still receive it, his help would be really appreciated as well, I have yet to brew it completely on my own and his skills would be a greatly accepted."

Hermione perched on the edge of her chair studying Dumbledore closely as she watched him contemplate.

Resting his elbows on his desk and steepling his hands together he gave her a sad smile that suggested he would allow no such thing "I understand, but -"

Hermione interrupted him before he could dismiss the idea completely "Professor - It is Severus who teaches me in the future, maybe this is how he learns?" she smiled inwardly at the thought of how Slytherin she was being about it.

Dumbledore let out a deep sigh "What does the potion do Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled brightly up at the headmaster "It will help him keep his mind, he will be in control, he won't feel the need to seek out humans and being in solitude on the night of a full moon won't have him harming himself, he'll merely be able to curl up and rest."

His eyes twinkled with excitement she wasn't expecting and felt her chances grow "Well that certainly would call a much more pleasant experience for Mister Lupin now wouldn't it?"

"It's still not wise for him to be around anyone as the wolf's instincts could still over power his human ones, but he'll be safe from harming himself, his recovery will be far better as well with less injuries, when he doesn't eat chocolate he would be up and well again within a day, however the level of his injuries can prevent this. Having the Wolfsbane Potion will ensure that his is well and able within half the amount of time."

She waited with baited breath for Dumbledore's response, trying her hardest not to get her hopes up.

"What do you require Miss Granger?"

* * *

"I thought I would find you here, little witch."

"Little witch?" Hermione questioned looking up and smiling at Killian as he lent his hip against her table.

"Just go with it," he said with a quick wink "Now. . . Your reason for hiding here?"

Hermione let out a great sigh and placed down her quill, turning her attention back to the handsome blond before her. He casually pulled round a chair and sat at the corner of where she was working, resting his hands on the table and giving her his undivided attention.

"It's been a tough couple of days and the thought of tackling those certain members of my house I mentioned earlier, seemed more hassle than it was worth," she said with a shrug.

"And what about potions? That was quite the display," he asked with sympathetic eyes.

Sighing, she looked back up at Killian "It was my own fault, he was right to react the way he did, what I almost did was dangerous."

Reaching out his hand he placed it atop of hers and ran his thumb across her knuckles "Little witch," he smiled when she smirked and rolled her eyes at his chosen words "get used to it, I think it suits you -" he said "but back to what I was going to say - I don't know what is going on with your housemates and I get the feeling you wouldn't tell me even if I asked, so I can't help you there, however we Slytherin's tend to protect our own so I can assist you with dear old Severus.

"He will deny it if you ask him, Salazar - he'd hex me into next Tuesday if he knew I was saying this," he smiled when Hermione let out a stifled laugh "but he's taken a shine to you, he will moan about it and whinge till he's blue in the face. You may not have been able to notice it but he was worried earlier."

"Worried? He was furious!" Hermione said staring at the wizard looking at her, his hand still on hers.

"Not really, if you had just ruined the brew - then yes, but you very nearly ended up in the infirmary -"

"Still that -"

"Just hear me out," she nodded and Killian continued "he commented on your intelligence and about the fact you could have been hurt."

Hermione looked up at Killian with a frown, she certainly didn't remember such things "he insulted my intelligence and asked me if I wanted to get hurt, I don't see how that says what you're trying to convey to me."

"It may seem like that, but if it had been anyone else who had risked his work like that today, his words would have been far harsher and he most certainly wouldn't have been concerned about whether or not they could have been injured, he would have simply told them it was their own fault," when Hermione looked at him bewildered Killian laughed earning himself a scolding look from Madam Pince.

"I understand it sounds ridiculous, but trust me on this one, he's going to sulk for a few days, brood over how rubbish he feels about talking to you like that in front of the class, but eventually when he gets his act together he'll apologise. Just - Just be ready for a very awkward and mumbled attempt, it's not something he does often not to mention last time he tried it wasn't well received, though that was a completely different circumstance."

"Ok, I'll listen to the Muppet," she smiled softly.


	16. Questions

**A/N - **I know look at me posting again so soon, you have my wonderful Beta to thank for that :)

I wont go on and waffle today, so just big big thank yous for all the reviews likes and favs as always they really make my day.

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Beta Love - Themercntofvenice 3

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Coming Home**

**Questions**

* * *

**September 9th 1977 - 9 months and 1 day.**

It was Remus' third day back and he was at the end of his tether, something had happened whilst he was way recovering and not one of his fellow roommates would tell him what. The only solid piece of information the werewolf had was that somehow it involved Hermione and the only reason he knew that, was the small detail of that fact that she had been avoiding him or rather them.

Monday night at dinner when he had returned she had arrived late and taken a seat right at the far end of the table amidst a gathering of first years. Buried her face within the pages of a book and didn't dare to look up from it during the duration she was there; he had to admit that her ability to eat an entire meal without looking up once was quite amazing.

When he tried to question his friends about it, the subject was quickly changed and avoided and certainly informed Remus that something had happened. He allowed them to dodge the subject and made it his task to ask her the following day what his idiotic friends had done to bother her. However his plan fell through when she moved seats during Defence Against the Dark Arts and sat next to a quite girl from their own house named Alison.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner had all been the same as that first evening, she arrived late - if at all - buried her nose between the pages of a book, ate and then left. He tried once more to ask his friends what had happened and as before not one said a word, though Sirius shifted rather awkwardly and avoided eye contact with him for the duration of that meal.

Of course all of this was not pleasant, after spending a rather considerable amount of time with the witch over the past few days, being comforted by her pre transformation and her even being kind enough to visit him the morning after, he felt at a loss. Knowing what she was to him and having her avoid him as she was, was like being told he needed water to survive but not being granted the privilege of the drink. He felt ridiculous thinking it but he couldn't help it. It had been five days since they had spoken on the Saturday and he was struggling. His wolf would normally lie relatively dormant for the first week after the moon but at the moment that wasn't the case. He could feel the wolf under the surface pining for the witch, missing her scent, her touch, her voice and it was beginning to make him touchy, if someone didn't start talking soon he was going to lose it.

He had come close to an outburst during their Transfiguration lesson yesterday. It was the one lesson he had been looking forward to all week, as it was the only class with a set seating plan and his chance to finally talk to Hermione and figure out what had happened. But his plans were dashed when she had walked up to Ivy Wingrove and asked the Hufflepuff to switch seats with her, confusing Remus immensely and thoroughly aggravating the wolf.

After an hour of being well and truly groped he was going to insist that they share what bloody well happened if it would be the last thing he did. So he told them they had until Potions the following morning to tell him or he would start pulling out "The List".

It was now breakfast and Potions was due to start within the hour, yet still not one of them had filled him in.

"You have fifty-nine minutes left so I would suggest you three get talking," Remus said firmly, he was one hundred percent not going to let them avoid this anymore.

"What are you talking about Moony?"

"Padfoot, don't, you three need to spill now otherwise, this list that I have sitting firmly in my pocket, will be making its debut," he held back a smirk as he watched them shift uncomfortably, Sirius looking the most guilty of the three.

"You wouldn't," said James, his voice full of confidence but his mannerisms saying otherwise.

"Oh I bloody well would and you know it, I've let you three tip toe around the subject since I came back and no more. You guys need to start talking," he growled at them his eyes burning lupine amber.

The three of them looked at him intently fully understanding the circumstance of the situation, there was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke.

"We'll tell you later, in our room, there's - there's a bit that these two don't even know ok, here isn't the best place," Remus' eyes met with Sirius', eyes that seemed to be filled with remorse, and agreed. Despite what had happened, he trusted his friends more than anything and if now wasn't the place to discuss it, then later it would be.

* * *

Potions was awkward to say the least, for the past twenty minutes both Hermione and Snape and been working in complete and utter silence, not one word was muttered between the two of them and there was thick tension in the air around their station.

Hermione was desperate to talk to him, to tell him about the potion she needed his assistance with, to just ignore and forget his little outburst from the other day but she was doing what Killian suggested. She was waiting patiently for Snape to apologise, yet she was beginning to doubt that that would ever happen. She didn't need it, she had forgiven him moments after he had said it, she knew how dangerous that situation had been and would have more than likely reacted the same way.

"Granger-" came a quiet deep voice from beside her.

She looked up and couldn't hold back the smile, he had finally acknowledged her. "Yes Severus?"

"Snape," he corrected like always, bringing an even brighter smile to her face "I'm Sry," he mumbled quickly.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch what you said," her smile never faulting when he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in defence.

"I said, I'm sorry - for the way I behaved the other day - I shouldn't have reacted quite as aggressively as I did," his face was free from expression, but his eyes showed her just how sorry he was.

As much as she tried, she failed miserably to keep the smile off her face; the more she seemed to try the brighter it became. No one would ever believe her if she told them that the one and only Severus Snape, Potions Master, Double Agent and Spy had apologised to her, for something she actually believed she deserved. _Oh how times have changed._

"Please stop smiling like that," he said rolling his eyes.

"Like what, I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied feigning innocence.

"Like the bloody overgrown cat that got the cream."

"Apology accepted, though there really was no need, I know what I almost did was beyond idiotic, but I appreciate it nonetheless, so thank you," comfortable silence fell over them once more and the two turned their attention back towards their work, the awkwardness and stiffness once there dissipating instantly.

Time passed pleasantly with the odd bouts of conversation drifting quietly between the two. Though he wasn't one to indulge in school ground gossip, he couldn't help the need to know what it was that had been said between Sirius and Hermione to put her in such a strange mood like the previous day.

He had been itching to ask again, hoping that now there had been some time for her to calm down and the air was once more clear between the two, he would be able to divulge a little more. He hadn't known what it was that had been said on Saturday, he knew it wasn't the right time to ask and when he had made a small effort on the Monday to do so. . . Well that certainly hadn't gone well. But that irritating need to know what she had been so out of sorts was niggling away at him, this whole feelings things was a pain in the arse, he thought.

It certainly wasn't the Slytherin way to do things so directly but to be completely honest with himself, nothing had been normal since meeting the witch so why start now? "So, Granger -" he began cautiously.

"Yes," she said, not looking up from her cauldron as she added three drops of rose oil to her potion instead of the normal two (an adaptation he knew she had learned from his book in her time).

"Are you going to fill me in on the events from Saturday and Monday at all? After all I did apologise and surely that accounts for an explanation," _Ah Gryffindor brashness mixed with Slytherin tendencies, I don't feel quite so tainted now _he thought to himself.

"Who'd have thought it, Severus Snape wanting to know the gossip, I would have thought that beneath you," she smirked, not looking up from her cauldron as she counted the stir's.

"Do one half turn anticlockwise when your finish, it will stabilize the brew faster so you can add the Doxy eggs sooner, they'll be more effective then," she gave him a grateful smile "whatever it was that bothered you the other day was obviously something of relevance to cause you to be that distracted from your work. You don't have to tell me of course but considering your circumstances and all -" he tailed off.

Hermione finished what she was doing and took a step back from her work for a moment, turned towards Snape and exaggerated rubbing her arm where her scar lay. The Slytherin's eye's went wide in anger and clenched his jaw tight.

"He called you a -"

Hermione cut him off quickly "No - but I did. Look this isn't really the best place to talk about this, third and fourth period I'm free and if I'm not mistaken so are you," he nodded in confirmation. "After Herbology come with me we'll go to my dorm and I'll explain everything, there's something I need to ask you anyway."

He looked at her wide eyed and shocked "You want me to go into Gryffindor tower . . . I don't have a death wish Granger," she laughed at his expression and shook her head.

"I have a private room remember, just disillusion yourself and follow me up, no death shall occur snake. Just do as you're told."

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm not happy about this."

"Are you ever happy about anything?" she joked.

* * *

"Damn it Granger, is it always this warm in here? This is ridiculous," said Snape as he removed his jumper and tie undoing the top button of his shirt trying to cool down. He had already removed his outer robes minutes after walking through into her room.

"It's toasty, I like it."

"Toasty? It's bloody roasting that's what it is!"

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight, she was almost certain she had never seen the Slytherin with so few clothes on. As a professor he was always head to toe in long black robes, adorned with what she believed was a ridiculous amount of buttons, _I mean really who needs that many buttons? _And as a student she hadn't seen him anything less than full Hogwarts robes or like Saturday a full cloak over whatever it was he had been wearing below.

The laughter left her throat as quickly as it came, almost winding her in the process as she caught a glimpse of his forearms as he rolled his sleeves up. Bare. Perfect unblemished porcelain skin, reminding her of his innocence. Yes she knew he had been dabbling in the Dark Arts and yes she knew he was quite well diverse in the field, but right now he was just a teenager, an innocent.

He frowned when she took his left arm and ran her fingers over the inside and sighed before looking up at him where he stood, her eyes boring into his.

"When?" she asked, he knew what she meant the moment the word fell from her lips.

"After graduation."

"Why?" she continued eyes wide open with anticipation.

"Granger, not now," he said with a heavy sigh. Hermione reluctantly gave a nod of understanding, he may not want to talk about it now but she would most certainly get it out of him one day.

"Ok," she said softly as she patted the empty spot beside her on her bed, she frowned at Snape's questioning look and shook her head "Seriously it's just a seat; I'm not going to try and lure you beneath the sheets,"

"You're not my type Granger," he replied with a smirk.

"Thank goodness for that, because that would certainly cause some questions when I go home, I can just see the headlines in the Profit already and hear the Howlers, '_The Spy and the Gryffindor Princess_' Merlin forbid, would seem like one of those raunchy erotic-witch novels," Hermione said with a large playful smile.

Snape walked over and took the spot Hermione had patted moments ago, despite the abnormal heat, he felt surprisingly comfortable in her quarters and not in the least bit awkward "So on another note, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione inwardly sighed in relief when he seemed to forget about Sirius.

"Well," Hermione began excitedly "Professor Dumbledore has agreed to allow me to brew a private potion," Hermione waited patiently for a response from Snape, however all she received was a slight sneer.

"Well you could at least be a little excited," she said crossing her arms and sulking.

"Excited? About what? You've told me bugger all," _Seriously witches, why do they assume that we know what their cryptic little words mean?_

"Oh, yes . . . Well that might have helped. It's a potion known as Wolfsbane potion."

"Again a little more information please," this was starting to get tiresome now.

"It helps werewolves keep their mind during transformation."

"No" he said flatly.

"No?"

"No, there is no way at all I am helping you at all brew something for that wolf, I don't care what you said the other day, what happened still happened."

"Don't be like that; you know full well that he would never have put you in that position, he felt awful about that for ages."

"I said No, Granger."

"Can I not tempt you at all?" she pleaded with a pout.

"No and suck your lip in, you look like an overgrown fish," he sneered.

"Not even if I tell you it's from the future and not even invented yet and you would be one of the first to learn it and brew it and it's all very secret and hush hush," she reeled off quickly, unable to hold back a smile as she saw his stern expression falter for a moment.

She watched with glee as she saw Snape battle with himself. He didn't want to help a Werewolf, let alone a Gryffindor and a pain in his arse for most of his school years, but at the same time the thought of learning something that wasn't even around yet was thrilling. _Stuff it_ he thought, everything was all over the place already with Hermione around, may as well just add to the mix.

"Fine," he replied as sternly as he could manage with excitement bubbling underneath the surface "and don't think I've forgotten about you and Black, get talking witch."

* * *

"Hi Hermione," Hermione looked up from her book and was surprised by the warm smile that met her, she hadn't spoken to Lily since the Saturday and was a little taken back "May I?" Lily asked gesturing to the empty seat in front of her.

"Of course," she replied warmly "won't they mind?" she continued as she gestured subtly towards the marauders further down the table.

"Peter couldn't care less, James is trying to keep out of it, Remus is sulking about the fact there isn't any chocolate desserts tonight and Sirius - well Sirius is just Sirius," Lily said flippantly with a dismissive wave of her hand, if they hadn't noticed Lily and Hermione before they certainly would now as Hermione let out an inelegant snort of laughter.

"Behaving like typical wizards then?" Hermione asked with a smile. She hadn't spent much time with Lily but there was something very comforting about the witch. She felt a huge amount of respect for her and admiration; this would be the woman who would sacrifice her life for her son - Hermione's best friend - something that she was eternally grateful for.

"Of course and they say we're the ones that are difficult." Lily hesitated for a moment unsure whether or not she should continue "don't worry about Sirius by the way, he'll come round, he's just -"

"Lily, it's fine, I know someone just like him, fiercely loyal through and through," Hermione closed her book and smiled kindly at the witch as she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief "I don't know why you're worried."

Lily let out a small laugh "As you've probably noticed there aren't many witches who can bring those four down a peg or two and I would hate to lose an ally just because they're. . . Well because they're them."

Hermione shook her head "Trust me, I've dealt with far worse, but if I'm honest the recent hostility between Black and I is entirely down to me."

Lily frowned "How so?" she asked trying her best to be nonchalant.

"It's not important right now, another time maybe," Hermione was grateful that Lily didn't seem to push the subject further, she had no doubt in her mind that the topic would come up again at some point during her time here, after all she knew that there weren't secrets between the four wizards they were very close with one another.

The two witches fell into comfortable conversation and were joined by another witch Lily introduced as Mary Macdonald. Hermione recognised her from class but had yet to have the privilege of speaking with her until now, she seemed pleasant enough though rather talkative and seemed to talk a little too much about boys, especially Remus, which seemed to bother her somewhat.

"So Lily, have you been told when the first Hogsmeade weekend will be?" asked Mary as she reached across for the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot first weekend will be the seventeenth of this month, so next weekend."

Hermione's heart sank, she hadn't even realised that her birthday was creeping up and that in reality; this would be her first birthday in eight years without Harry and Ron around to spend it with. The realisation of everything came crashing down around her once more as she sat there in utter silence, oblivious to any conversations going on around her. She would be alone for her birthday, no one here knew when it was and she certainly wasn't going to walk around and start announcing it to everyone. Maybe she could convince Snape to join her for a day out? It would be better than sitting around the castle all weekend moping about waiting for the Monday when it would be her birthday.

It wouldn't be the same though, it would be far more bearable than being alone but there wouldn't be any out of tune singing from her boys, no Mrs Weasley's chocolate cake, no fighting Remus for the last slice and giving in when he pouts, no late night tipple with Sirius, no family and no friends.

Once again Hermione felt as though any ounce of happiness that had once been present had swiftly dissolved. Without trying to sound rude she managed to dismiss herself quickly and retreat to her room, bury herself underneath her pillow and allow her tears to fall. It seemed that she was spending far more time crying lately then she had ever allowed herself before.

* * *

Sirius shifted uncomfortably on his bed as James finished telling Remus about the events that had unfolded on the Saturday morning. Hearing James recite what had happened made him cringe, hearing it back now made him realise he had over reacted slightly. The only way he could justify it to himself was by telling himself that these wizards were the only family he had now, they meant more to him then he thought humanly possible and hearing Hermione talk to Peter like that stirred something within him.

But listening to it all again, he could see it from Hermione's point of view, no matter how much he didn't want to. James had tried to talk some sense into him later that same evening, Lily had obviously been talking to him and explaining it from both ways but Sirius being Sirius and as stubborn as he was, refused to listen. Now, now he could understand.

Here she was on her own miles away from her family, from her friends and _her wolf. _James had reminded him of how awful they felt when they couldn't be there for Remus, when they came face to face with the evidence of his solitude, the injuries that were present over his body despite having time to have healed. _She must have been feeling that way _he thought.

It must have been difficult seeing Remus suffer when it could have been prevented, knowing that she couldn't help her friend and even failed theirs when she could have prevented his misery. Sirius knew that's how he would be feeling if he was in her shoes but he was also stubborn, and there was no way he would be apologising for his outbursts.

"Well, at least now I understand what's going on," Sirius swallowed hard as Remus spoke, he had yet to say anything to anyone about his little chat with Hermione, he had been far too shocked by her outburst to even begin to fathom what had actually happened.

"It could have been worse," stated James nodding his head in the direction of Sirius "Old Padfoot here wanted to confront her the other day in Herbology."

"What for now? Was Saturday not enough for you?" asked Remus, taking a hand and dragging it through his hair.

"James you were the one who started it," squeaked Peter with a mouthful of sweets from his bed.

"Me! I merely gave her a heads up to not encourage the mutt over there," he said with a flamboyant wave of his arms.

Sirius adjusted his position once more and was suddenly very aware of three sets of eyes boring into him, he couldn't bring himself to look up and face the expressions they would be wearing.

"Padfoot, what did you do? You said there was something we didn't know about," James said his voice laced with worry. He brought his gaze up slowly and gulped once more. Both James and Remus were looking at him with such intensity, Remus' eyes full of panic and concern, whereas James' were full of disappointment, a look he couldn't bare to see in the eyes of his friends.

"You spoke to her didn't you, after Herbology, after your whingeing and moaning you went and actually talked to her," James stood there shaking his head in disbelief.

"You knew I was, I told you I was," Sirius tried to say in his defence.

"Yes, but I didn't think you would actually go through with it you plonker! I thought it was just another of your rambles," James removed his glasses and ran his hand tiredly over his face.

"Can somebody please explain to me, I feel like I'm missing something quite vital here," Remus stood in the middle of their room looking at his three friends, two of which seemed to be having a staring contest and the other stuffing his face and watching as though he was at a theatre.

"Padfoot here, the giant norice, tried to defend your honour."

"You're making me sound like a witch in distress," Remus said with a laugh which quickly halted as soon as he saw the looks they were staring at one another "Padfoot?"

Sirius remained silent much to James' annoyance "Wilkes was being Wilkes in class that day, flirting quite openly with Granger, the schmuck here got all high and mighty about it saying that her behaviour was disgusting, that is wasn't right that she was all over you one day and then moved on to Wilkes," he really did sound like an idiot Sirius thought, hearing everything being said out loud was certainly not painting a very good picture of himself.

He didn't dare look over to Remus when he heard a low growl "Padfoot," Remus said firmly and Sirius continued to looked down at an interesting thread coming free from the hem of his robes "Sirius, what did you say?" the sound of his given name in such a tone was enough to get him to start talking.

"I might have just told her to stay away and then maybe that her behaviour with you and Wilkes was disgusting, that you were too good for her and that she was a filthy little -" he couldn't bring himself to finish, thoughts of her calling herself a Mudblood made his tongue tie and blood run cold.

It had shocked him so much when she said that word, it seemed to fall so effortlessly from her mouth, she didn't even seem bothered by it, as though it was something she had heard often.

"Finish that sentence now Sirius," demanded Remus, the words sounding all too familiar. Sirius shook his head "What did you call her?" he asked through gritted teeth.

He took in a deep breath "I didn't call her anything" he began "she interrupted me before I got a chance to finish; I was going to call her a Harlot."

"Harlot?" questioned James with a bark of laughter "What are you, Padfoot, a sixty year old witch? Who even says Harlot these days?"

Peter joined in with James' laughter but Remus' expression stayed stony, his eyes boring into his own "What did she say Sirius?" he asked his voice eerily calm.

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, willing the bile he could feel trying to make its way up as he tried to say the word "She, she called herself a . . . a mudblood," the laughter dissipated from the room in record time as Sirius continued "She said it with such ease, as though it's something she's used to, she shouldn't be spending time with Snakes - especially Snivellus."


	17. Palms

**4A/N - **another one for you lovelies, I am so sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to any reviews, been a busy busy bee lately, but will try my best to reply to them or any other future ones. As always thanks you for all reviews, fav's and follows, it is amazing me just how many of you are enjoying this story :D Thank you.

BIG BIG BIG FAT BETA LOVE - themerchntofvenice this wonderful woman saved me a few times on this chapter with her amazing writing :D and ideas x

I don't own anything :( wish I did of course :)

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 17**

**Palms**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**14th September 1977 - 8 Months and 27 days.**

"It wasn't this bad during summer," said Remus as he gave a short wave to an over excited Ivy across the hall, her smile beaming like a lunatic at his greeting.

"I'm sure it wasn't, after all it was just the two of you and you didn't have to see her everyday," James watched the exchange, unconvinced despite his words.

Peter turned his attention back around and shook his head "What I can't seem to understand is why you went back there anyway?"

"He's got a point there Moony, I mean things got pretty ugly last time," said Sirius as he grimaced at the memories of the Hufflepuff camping outside of Gryffindor tower.

"It wasn't that bad," the werewolf was met with three expressionless stares. "Ok, maybe it was, but how do I fix it now?" he asked his voice sounding desperate and pleading.

"You sure you want to?" questioned Sirius taking a large bite of an apple, swiping the juice that ran down his chin with his thumb, bringing it to his mouth and wrapping his lips around it as he cleaned it of the sticky liquid, sending a quick flirtatious wink to a sixth year watching him intensely.

Remus rolled his eyes at the display and turned his attention back to the discussion at hand, "Of course I bloody well do, I don't think I can take another heavy handling this morning."

"This morning?" questioned Peter as he shovelled a rather large forkful of sausage into his mouth in a far more indelicate manner than Sirius.

"Yes Wormtail this morning, we have Transfiguration with Hufflepuff first thing."

"But you sit next to Granger don't you?" Peter mumbled through his overloaded mouth.

"I can't deal with this at this time in the morning, someone else deal with him," Remus said hiding his face in his hands and taking a deep calming breath. He was tired and touchy and his friends disgusting eating habits were doing nothing to calm him.

"Granger swapped seats with Ivy after her and Sirius' 'little' discussion," James answered for him to which he gave a grateful smile.

"By the way, thanks for that again," said Remus with a pointed look at the Black heir.

"Oi, look, I said I'm sorry, didn't I! Forgive me already," pleaded Sirius as he drew his attention away from his flirtatious eating display.

"I'll forgive you if you fix this!" Remus whispered frantically as he noticed the Hufflepuff in question make her way over and up to where they were sitting.

"Morning Remmy," Ivy greeted loudly and excitedly when Remus welcomed her with the best "happy" smile he could muster.

"Morning Ivy," though he sounded joyful, the three other wizards around the table could hear the slight bitterness behind the tone, and the strain in his throat from holding back a growl.

"Oi, what about us?" asked Sirius feigning hurt.

The Hufflepuff looked away briefly from Remus towards his fellow classmates, "Huh? Oh yes, well morning," she said with a quick wave and zoning in on the werewolf once more.

It seemed that for once the young witch was keeping her public displays of affection at a minimum, however they knew this wouldn't last long, poor Remus didn't stand a chance in class. Her hands rarely strayed far from his lap despite how hard the poor boy fought her.

Smiling wickedly at his friend in need Sirius made an unwelcome suggestion, "Remus, why don't you walk Ivy to class? We'll catch up with you in a moment."

Remus scowled at the handsome Gryffindor, which seemed to do nothing other than entice a joyful twinkle in his eyes at his own expense. Sirius quirked an eyebrow and nodded towards Ivy, who was standing ever so patiently with that still overly bright smile at the thought of some alone time with the sandy haired wizard.

It was at moments like this that he wished he wasn't so damn caring; he would have liked nothing more than to flat out refuse and send her on her way. Yet despite how surprisingly irritating she was, he couldn't do that to her, like they had all said he really did only have himself to blame.

"Sure, let's go yeah?" Remus said trying his best to shield his emotions as he gathered his bag and held in another growl, the witch swifty linked their arms together and proceeded to drag him out of the great hall - but not before he threw a look that could kill over his shoulder.

The moment the two had disappeared around the corner, Sirius turned towards his two remaining friends, his eye glittering with an idea his mind had been harbouring. It didn't take them long to register the look, the look they had taken to naming "the evil genius" though as the years had gone on, the genius part was a term used lightly.

"Not that look, Padfoot," James said the moment he registered the mirth on Sirius' face.

"Look, just hear me out ok," Sirius pleaded, placing his hands flat onto the table indicating that he meant business.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, No. Whenever you get that look, it's not a good thing, that look always ends badly. And not just a little bad - we're talking about Azkaban type bad."

"Well I think you're being just a little dramatic right there, Prongs," said Sirius crossing his arms defensively across his chest, and jutting out his bottom lip in a rather exaggerated pout.

James turned to face Peter and raised an eyebrow "Wormtail?" he asked.

"He's right Padfoot," Peter answered with an apologetic shrug.

"Look, you can hardly say that these moments have been on the same level as _Azkaban_," Sirius defended, throwing his arms up in the air in a rather dramatic manner. James looked at him and blinked slowly as he pushed his glasses up his nose, bringing his hand back down leisurely to cup his chin.

"Well I believe that hiding out in Filch's dirty washing trying to get the map back, because some _idiot_ left it behind one day Azkaban bad," replied James narrowing his eyes.

"Pish Posh," Sirius waved his hand dismissively. _Lies, all lies_, he thought to himself.

"It was alright for you, you got to go under the desk. We, we had his dirty pants in our faces! Do you know how dirty they were... do you!?" James grimaced once more at the thought of that dreadful night.

"Filthy," whispered Peter with a look of disgust.

"Rotten."

"Stained!" shivered Peter.

"Who keeps dirty washing in their office anyway?" winced Sirius.

"Filch, that's who!" cried James who was still shuddering at the memory.

"So many stains," squeaked Peter, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if he would be able to block out the imagery.

"And we never did get that map back. Years of work just gone! I was going to pass that to my son, Padfoot," James said with a pointed finger at his fellow animagus.

"And what about my son?" James didn't say anything; he simply allowed his eyebrows to disappear into his hairline and crossed his arms.

"Ok, point taken. But anyway this, I promise, is a good idea."

"Maybe we should just listen?" suggested Peter with a casual shrug, his eyes now red from having squeezed them so tightly.

James sighed loudly in defeat, "Fine, but if we say no it's no, ok?"

"Of course. So I was thinking, maybe we should encourage Remus and Ivy to get together -" James eyes snapped shut and bowed his head towards the table.

"Is he joking Wormtail, tell me he's joking. I can't even bring myself to look at him right now. Do you think he hears himself?"

"I don't think he's joking, Prongs," Peter whispered as he shook his head slowly.

"He better be."

"Will you just shut up and let me finish!" demanded Sirius firmly thumping his hands upon the table.

"Feisty this morning aren't we, Padfoot?" Sirius scowled at James, "Alright, as the muggles say I'll zip it," said James miming a sealing action across his lips.

"Right, good. We should push Remus and Ivy together to make Granger jealous," Sirius frowned at James as the marauder rolled his eyes and scrunched up his face as though he had smelled something foul. "Don't give me that look, it's a brilliant idea, don't you see it's flawless!"

"I really don't think it is," he replied shaking his head.

"Same here, I mean she's only been here two weeks and hasn't said a word to us in over a week," said Peter raising his hand slightly as though he was casting a vote.

"See? Even dear Wormy here agrees with me," pointing with his thumb to his friend next to him.

"You two are so frustrating; do you not remember the way she was with Remus around the moon? Did you not see the looks she gave Ivy when she came over on that fateful day?" James quickly grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice as Sirius waved his arms around animatedly, narrowly avoiding it before he lifted it safely out of the way.

"That was a good day," James interrupted as he placed the goblet down thinking back wistfully, it had certainly been eventful to say the least.

"What happened to not talking?" snapped Sirius as he narrowed his eyes at the offending culprits who swiftly closed their mouths. "Right well, you can try to deny it all you want, but there is something there on Granger's side of things, so my plan is push Remus and Ivy together and make Granger jealous -"

"I'm cutting you off there, what do you believe will happen when either of them find out what you're up to?" James loved his friend, he really did but sometimes he worried about him. Any plan of his that had derived from _that_ expression was very rarely successful . . . In fact, James couldn't think of one that had been.

"We'll tell Remus, I mean come on that boy wouldn't do this by choice, however if we throw in the 'Mate' card . . . and Granger won't ever find out."

"And Ivy? I don't quite fancy a hexing like last time and we only told her to back off then, this... this is a little more. . ."

"Dangerous?" supplied Peter.

"Yes. Dangerous," James pointed at Sirius.

"Will you at least think about it? Just watch them ok; you'll see what I mean," he pleaded with his full on puppy dog look.

"Well, there will be no watching anything if she's still avoiding us, so maybe fix that first," suggested James as they gathered their bags and made their way out of the great hall.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and Hermione and Snape had been using their free period to set up their workstation, and equipment in an old classroom Dumbledore had allocated them. Today was the day they would begin the ever so complicated task of brewing the infamous Wolfsbane Potion.

She was excited and nervous, to think she was going to be the one who taught Snape her future Professor seemed so unbelievable, then to think that he was the one who taught her just made her mind boggle. Time certainly was a funny thing.

Hermione shuffled around in her bag and withdrew a rather large collection of parchment and spread them out on to the desk before her. "Right, we need these two sheets for tonight and this one for first thing tomorrow morning," she said as she withdrew them and set them aside.

* * *

Snape walked over to her and scanned over the ingredients and method frowning when something caught his attention "Are you sure about this part Granger? I mean, surely these two substances being combined so closely together would make the brew highly unstable," he asked her as he gathered the rest of the notes and glanced through them also.

"You're right, of course, but that is why everything has to be done exactly so. There is no margin for error. A lot of the ingredients, measurements and methods seem a little unorthodox but somehow they work."

"But here you have to slice the Sopophorous beans when you know that crushing them will give you far more juice," Snape said scowling down as he continued to read through the steps.

"Yes, but we don't need a lot, we need the bare minimum and in order to get that they need to be sliced. Look, to question me you're questioning yourself," she said with a pointed look, taking back the parchment they didn't require yet. "You taught me, therefore this is correct."

He couldn't help but feel a little smug at her words, to think that he was was held with high regard in his field in her time made him feel quite happy with himself. There weren't many Potion Masters out there and it seemed from what she had told him of his future he was quite well renowned. He guessed he would have Lucius to thank for that when the time came after graduation, for it was he who had offered to pay for his Mastery at the request of the Dark Lord.

It wasn't the way he wished to do this, however at the moment it was the only way he could, he couldn't afford the expenses and no one was taking on apprentices at the moment with the war looming over, those types of funds just weren't available currently. If he was honest, he had been worried about the path he was destined to take, to work so closely within the same vicinity of such a powerful and dark wizard. However having Hermione storm into his life in the manner she had with the knowledge she possessed, let his mind rest a little.

For the past two years since Lucius first came to him with the offer, he had been studying the dark arts thoroughly in order to aid him in his success. Since his mother passed away during the summer, he certainly didn't have anything he wished to return "home" to, if you could even call it that. So now this goal was what was driving him to be successful, that - and if he allowed himself to be vulnerable for a moment he didn't wish to be alone.

"What has you looking so stern?" asked Hermione, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," he tried to convince her but of course she wasn't going to accept that.

"Come on, it seems you can't fool me just like I can't fool you, what has you looking so serious?" she asked again as she began packing up her bag.

He stood for a moment in silence, contemplating the outcome if he was to share with her what he had been thinking about. He didn't share feelings or thoughts, Slytherin's didn't do that. However having Hermione right here standing before him knowing what she knew of what he became; he found himself wanting to ask, to talk and to question.

With a deep breath he asked, "Am I a bad person?" Her eyes met his as she frowned. "In your time am I a bad person?" a soft and kind smile spread across her face, a smile which seemed to comfort him more then he let on.

"No," she said with a gentle shake of her head. "We thought you were, but that was what we needed to think, but no you weren't, aren't. You did so much for all of us, I don't know the full extent of what you had been through but I doubt it was sunshine and rainbows, you worked for Voldemort after all as a spy for the light side, that takes a lot of courage, courage that I doubt many Gryffindors could come close to."

He didn't try to hide it when he released a deep breath and relaxed slightly. "What brought that on?" Hermione asked him, pulling out a stool and taking a seat at the desk they were standing around.

"You asked me the other day about when I would receive the Dark Mark," she nodded but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "My mother passed away this summer."

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry," Hermione gasped and reached out for his hand. Sympathy and pity were never anything Snape allowed, however now he didn't turn her away. He hadn't spoken about his mother's death to anyone, people knew that she had passed but no one had asked details and he certainly hadn't wanted to discuss it with anybody. There was no way he would show vulnerability to those who he would be "working" with in the near future. His eyes alone showed the depth of his appreciation for her presence in this moment.

He cleared his throat and gave a quick head nod of thanks. "He has requested me, for my potion skills," he began as Hermione sat there and listened "Lucius Malfoy has offered to provide me with the funds in order to gain my mastery, by doing so he climbs within the Lord's ranks, the Lord gets his potions master and I, I don't have to return to my so called "home". That and let's face it, I haven't anything else really to look forward have I," he asked rhetorically.

"Don't say that, of course you have -"

"Let me stop you there, Granger. I haven't the funds to do this on my own and nowhere is taking apprentices with the war looming over, could you really see me working somewhere like the ministry after Hogwarts? Shuffling papers about and sending memos?" She snorted at the thought. "See?" he said with a smile.

"But you're a wonderful teacher," she began.

"Yes and even before you had come along it was something I had been thinking about, but in order to teach Potions I have to become a master, to become a master I have to go down this path," he stopped for a moment to take in a breath. "I just wanted to make sure that despite me joining the Dark Lord's 'cause' that I don't allow myself to get lost, I know there will be things I'll have to see and do that will be beyond anything I could imagine, but I don't want to lose sight of why I'm doing this."

"And why are you doing this?" Hermione asked, her voice barely a whisper and she waited eagerly for his response.

"To find my own _home,_ a place where I feel as though I belong, wherever that may be, whenever that may be and I can't imagine that being in a world where he exists, and from what you have told me it seems that I am on the right track," he finished leaving Hermione in complete awe of him.

"You surprise me more and more every day, Severus," she said looking up at him with eyes full of admiration.

"Snape," he corrected her.

"Seriously, after all that you're still going to insist on me calling you Snape? What about when I said it a moment ago?" Hermione asked amused.

"Of course. And don't think I didn't notice the last one, I let that one slip by but it won't be happening again," he said with a smirk.

"Fine you grumpy Snake," there was a moments silence between the two of them as they left the classroom, warding and locking it behind them before making their way down for lunch.

They were half way towards the great hall and Hermione had been struggling to try and find the words to ask Snape to join her to Hogsmeade that weekend. "Just spit it out will you Granger," he snapped.

"How do you do that? How do you know that I want to ask something?" it surprised her every time when he was able to pick up on that notion.

"Your face, your features all move as though you're having a conversation without muttering a word," he smirked at her when she frowned. Had she always been this expressive?

"Fine, well, I was just wondering what you were doing on Saturday?"

"I thought we were working on the potion," Snape said quietly making sure anyone who was around wasn't able to hear them.

"Yes, but that should only take an hour or so, I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me?" Snape halted quickly, his eyes snapping wide and brow furrowing. "No, no not like that," she said quickly and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that, I'll have you know you could do a lot worse then me, mister!"

"I'm sure I could Granger, but I don't really fancy teaching you one day in the future, thinking I've been on a date with that witch. . . It really doesn't appeal to me the whole student teacher thing," he smirked wickedly when he noticed a bright blush graced her face and neck. "It seems however, Miss Granger, that the idea appeals to you, a future colleague of mine you have a little crush on, perhaps?"

Hermione scowled at Snape as he continued to smirk in enjoyment, "Look will you please just come with me on Saturday?" she whined trying to change the subject.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, I'll get it out of you one day, Granger. And, No. I can't stand going, it's full of over excited dunderheads and it's not worth the headache."

"It's my birthday Monday and I don't fancy moping about all weekend about not having anyone here to celebrate with, please, just come with me this once I'll buy you a Butterbeer?" he halted outside of the great hall and turned to her with a soft expression she wasn't used to and then narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Low blow Granger, playing that card. Fine, I'll go. But don't think you'll get me faffing about in any of those faffy girlie shops."

It was her turn now to narrow her eyes at him, "You know full well that that isn't going to be happening you twit. And, thank you."

* * *

Remus had taken advantage of his friends lack of enthusiasm for the Library, and escaped for some much needed peace and quiet. If he was perfectly honest with himself, despite the facade he had been putting on, he was still quite upset about the whole mishap that had happened with Hermione. He wasn't one who wished to hold grudges and stew over things, but this was a difficult subject and he wasn't ready to forgive and forget, though he didn't wish to create any hostility between them all. Seeking solitude this way was certainly the best option for him.

He wasn't sure if it had been in his head over the past few days but he was almost certain that the physical withdrawal from Hermione was hurting him. Not in an emotional way, physically. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't even figure out if it was real or not, but at times he was sure that he felt an ache, a dull painful ache from being away from her. From not being able to just sit next to her, talk to her, hear her laugh, or even see her smile. Just thinking about it made him groan as another dull ache crawled across his chest. He needed to fix things with her. And soon. It was hard to explain, and even harder to feel, but he swore to himself that he would seriously hurt Sirius if the Black heir's antics managed to cut him off from his mate for much longer.

He was happily in his own little world contentedly plotting the ways he'd make Sirius regret his actions, face buried between the pages of a rather insignificant book. The beautiful sound of that one particular laugh cut through his thoughts, bringing his attention back to his surroundings and causing his heart to lurch. _She was here._ Remus could practically feel Moony itching to run towards her, but he knew his presence would likely not be welcomed, especially when he noticed the rather anxious looking Slytherin by her side. He contented himself to sit where he could keep an eye on her over the top of his book.

* * *

Hermione had not long left Snape, and had a short amount of time before she needed to go and meet him once more in their classroom. The grumpy Snake had reluctantly walked with her to the Library in need of a particular book, before muttering something about spending too much time with compilated time travelers, and hurrying off, leaving her to her own devices. Of course this was not at all a problem for the witch, and as always she chose her preferred spot settled down and surrounded herself in her required material, basking in the soothing quiet of the room.

"May I?" came an all too familiar voice.

She looked up and greeted the handsome blonde with a smile and a nod, it still amazed her how different he seemed to be from the Slytherins she had grown up around. "I have a favor to ask," Killian continued as he slid into the seat before her.

"And what might that be?" she asked cautiously, a snake asking for a favor seemed to be something to be wary about.

"May I read your palm?" he said gesturing towards her hands that were now placing the book she had been looking over down.

"My palm? You want to read my palm?" Hermione said narrowing her eyes a little quizzically.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind. It's for Divination, we need to ask somebody we don't know all too well and well, what better way to get to know you, little witch?" she couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes at his playful nickname.

"You know how I feel about Divination," she said teasingly.

"And what better way for me to try and convince you that it isn't all 'a lot of guesswork'," he said playfully reciting her own words from the day they met, he gave her his best flirtatious smile and she rolled her eyes once more.

"Go on then, show me what you've got," Hermione said extending her hands out towards him over the table "which one?"

"What hand is your wand hand? Your dominant hand?" she held up her right. "Ok, then pass me your left, for right-handed wizards and witches, your left hand is your fate from birth," he said taking her hand in his and turning it over.

As he studied it in silence for a moment, Hermione noticed his eyebrows disappear further and further into his hairline. His expressions ranged from confusion, to admiration, to amazement. He spent some time tracing the lines that mapped across her skin studying one or two in amazement. Hermione tried to control the pleasant shiver that ran over her skin at his touch.

"Well?" she began, finding herself becoming curious.

"You certainly are full of surprises aren't you, Hermione?" he smirked. "This line here," he began his fingers once again tracing the lines, this time so she could follow, "this is your life line, I've never seen one like it, see these here - these are breaks - and you seem to have so many of them. Each one represents a traumatic experience, one that has had an impact on your life choices. And this, this here is your heart line, long and straight like yours indicates that you are a rational, analytical thinker who always considers others' feeling - people appreciate that about you.

"But, yours here. . . See where it splits? This says you have a habit of putting your emotions on the back burner to meet others' needs," she sat in awe as Killian continued to talk through her palm so far it seemed to be relatively accurate, however she wasn't going to say that. "Your head line - this one here - also splits, it signifies that you are sensitive to others, you can easily see another's perspective."

He continued to look down and smile as he studied her palm further "Your hands really are so expressive," he said in awe, making her heart flutter. "Your fate line indicates that for a long while you had to surrender your own interests to aid others around you and again here where it breaks at your life line, this indicates that now you are in control again." _I don't feel in control._

"Your lines are just criss-crossing all over the place aren't they," Killian said with a soft chuckle "A crossing here between your love line and fate line, means there will be a loss of a relationship in your future - but - not long after at all you will find another, that line is bold - you will be loved so strongly," his brows crinkled for a moment and a look of confusion passed across his face "Huh?"

"What?" Hermione asked curious.

"You have a marriage line, two in fact - which is quite normal - but they're different lengths."

"What does that mean?" she said leaning in closer to see where he was looking.

"Two lines, indicate that you will have a long relationship but it will take a long time to get married, however they are normally both the same length, one represents you and the other your future spouse's, yours - this one here," he said point to the shorter of the two "suggests that you won't have to wait as long as them, very strange, I've never seen this before, mind if I mention it to my Professor see what she has to say about it?" Killian asked, as he took out a quill and blank piece of parchment drawing a rough sketch of the lines mapping Hermione's palm.

"No, of course not," she said baffled by what Killian had been saying, staring down absent mindedly at her palm.

Killian looked up from his finished noted and watch Hermione studying herself, "I take it it was quite accurate," he asked with a soft smile.

"Surprisingly so," her mind wandering back to what he had been saying about her marriage line, though he was confused about it, she had a feeling she knew why it read like that, a reason that not so long ago she refused to believe. The fates it seemed were playing matchmaker and at least it seemed they would be alive when she returned home if they were to be married. . . But who?

This journey just seemed to become stranger and stranger.

* * *

He felt broken, at that moment in time, Remus felt broken. The intensity he observed between Hermione and Wilkes was enough to last a lifetime. The way he traced her palm, caressed it even, hurt. That pain he had been _feeling_ was well and truly real and it was far more excruciating than ever before.

Remus wasn't an idiot, he knew the way that Wilkes had been looking at her. There was far more there on his part than the blonde Snake cared to admit, and who was he to compete with such a pureblood prince? _You're only her Mate_, he could feel Moony argue back.

He tried as hard as he could to listen in to their conversation, but with the full moon still so far away his senses were not quite as sensitive as they could be, and he heard very little. Remus could feel Moony's frustration with the situation, and for once, he was in complete agreement with his wolf. All he had to go on were the subtle shifts in Hermione's facial expression. Wary acceptance, to disbelief, then scepticism, then wonder, and finally awe. He watched her eyes glaze over slightly as she lost herself in her thoughts, and Remus felt the ache across his chest again, as he wanted nothing more than to bring her back to the moment. To draw her close into his arms and pull her back from wherever she'd gone with a searing kiss, but he knew he couldn't. Sirius had ruined it for him, for the moment. And he hated most of all that Wilkes of all people had been the one to put those emotions on her face. Neither he nor Moony could stand it, and so with that dull ache in his chest, Remus turned from the site before him, and headed back to his room.


	18. Hogsmeade

**A/N - **forgive me for making you wait so long chapter 19 which is currently being Beta'd was giving me big issues for some reason and I always like to have a chapter in the pipe line finished before I post. Again I am so sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to any reviews, but thanks you to everyone who had posted they really make my day :) still trying to work out a balance between work and writing, which is making me a little all over the place.

Anyway thank you as always for all the reviews, favs and follows you guys are amazing and I am so glad you are enjoying this story as much as you are.

**Beta love - **big fat german angry love to you themerchntofvenice!

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 18**

**Hogsmeade**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**17th September 1977 - 8 Months and 24 days.**

"What _are_ you wearing?"

Hermione looked down at herself beginning to question her simple attire, her favorite muggle jeans, simple t-shirt and a hooded zip up jacket.

"I guess the jeans are a little worn and my trainers have certainly seen better days, but it's really not _that_ offensive," she said defending herself, tugging down at the hem of her shirt as though it would make a difference to the judgmental stare she was receiving.

"You'll stick out like a sore thumb, you can't wear that," he said waving a hand gesturing to her outfit once more.

"No one's said anything about my clothes so far," Hermione replied crossing her arms defensively.

"Granger, you've barely left your room or the library over the weekends, and any other time you have been wearing your school robes, you are **not** going out like that, those - those are too tight."

"Stop talking about my clothes like that, and _too_ tight, are you kidding me?" she said looking down at her plain bootcut jeans that he had just pointed towards.

"We are not going anywhere until you change," Snape answered firmly giving her a pointed look.

"This is all I have, if you didn't realise _time traveler," _Hermione said pointing towards herself sounding exhausted already, "I didn't really get the opportunity to pack appropriate attire, which reminds me thanks for the warning."

"How in the world has this ended up a blame Severus moment?" asked the Slytherin frowning in alarm at the witch in front of him.

"You knew I would be coming here, you could have told me, I could well have packed accordingly."

"Merlin woman, just come here," he said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into an empty classroom.

She stood there quietly as Snape made a few wand flicks here and there, mumbling spells under his breath, altering her clothes until he was happy. Converting her simple white t-shirt into a knitted turtle neck, and her zip up hoodie into a rather nice tan leather jacket, then focusing on her jeans. Widening the bottoms and rising the waist line, before fitting them a little more around her bottom and leaving her shoes as they were, _well they were hidden by her trousers now, no need to make extra work for himself._

"Who knew you had such a flare for muggle seventies fashion?" Hermione said with a playful smile, as Snape stood back to admire his work before scowling at her.

"That will do," he replied, ignoring her comment and gesturing towards the window for her to have a look at her reflection.

"I can't go out like this!" she cried turning to face him quickly.

"Why not?" Snape asked, his patience wearing thin.

"You said my trousers were tight, look at these! These are practically painted on around my bum! I don't think I could bend over in these if I tried to," Hermione shouted turning around and pointing to her backside, "Look!"

Snape cleared his throat and tried his best to prevent the blush that was threatening to creep over his features as the witch continued to point towards her bottom demanding he take a look, "I wouldn't recommend bending over infront of any wizard in those Granger . . . There could be some rather awkward moments." He tried his best to contain the smile that was threatening its way out as it was her turn to blush in embarrassment.

"Let's…oh…let's just go," she said giving up and making her way out of the room.

* * *

It was a warm Saturday morning, perfect weather in fact for the first Hogsmeade weekend, though Remus' thoughts on the matter where far from perfect. Somehow against his better judgment he had been roped into agreeing to Sirius' stupid _stupid _plan, and had found himself waiting outside the Great Hall for Ivy - much to his dismay.

The more he stood there and thought about it, the more ridiculous the whole thing seemed. Hermione hadn't spoken to them for two weeks and had barely cast a glance in his direction, so why Sirius was so adamant that this plan would work was beyond him, and how had he managed to get sucked into this in the first place? Sometimes that wizard was so cunning and manipulative it really did amaze him that he hadn't ended up a Slytherin. _Blacks will be Blacks_.

"Come on mate, it's not that bad," Remus groaned at the all too familiar voice of his idiot friend come from the side of him. "Oi, none of that."

"Can you blame him, Padfoot? You almost certainly have just signed the poor sods death warrant by encouraging all of this," said James as he gave Remus a comforting pat on the back.

"Don't you start Prongs, you're meant to be on my side," said Sirius defensively.

"And I am. It's - wait is that Granger over there, with S-"

"Snivellus," sneered Sirius as the three of them watch the two make their way up the corridor towards their direction. "Sweet Merlin, look at that arse," Sirius all but shouted out, earning himself a rather hefty punch to the arm. "Bloody hell, Moony."

"Shut it, Pads," said Remus emitting a rather low growl as he watch the witch drop something and bend over to retrieve it, and then frowning when she scowled at whatever it was Snape had said to her to earn a playful thump to the arm. He wasn't sure whether the drool was of his own doing or _Moony's_. Probably _Moony's_. Definitely. No way civilized wizards drooled over their Mates in tight trousers.

"I love Muggle jeans," said Sirius in a rather dreamy way, earning himself another punch - this time from James.

Before anyone of them could say or do anymore a piercing screech was heard from down the corridor. "Remmy!" squawked Ivy.

* * *

Hermione scowled over in the direction of the deafening noise and rolled her eyes as she saw Miss Hufflepuff wind Remus as she collided with him.

Snape cleared his throat and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "And your reason for such a look of disgust, Granger?"

"It's just ridiculous, no normal person greets anyone like that surely," she replied unable to tear her eyes away from the display.

Snape smirked and leaned in towards Hermione, "Have a soft spot for the wolf do you?" Hermione snapped around towards the Slytherin.

"Of course not," Hermione replied trying her best not to return her attention towards the topic of conversation.

"Could have fooled me."

"He was my Professor third year and I live with the man, what do you expect?" Hermione said, her gaze being drawn back in the direction of the young wolf and witch.

"Ah, so that was who your little school girl crush was then, explains a bit," Snape couldn't help the smirk as Hermione's cheeks flushed a deep rosy pink.

"And what do you mean by that, might I ask?" Hermione asked, trying her best to will the colour away from her face. Snape only scoffed and gave the witch a pointed look.

"What I mean is, your little obsession of needing to touch him -"

"It is NOT an obsession and you know it!" Hermione interrupted quickly, flustered and annoyed. Snape said nothing giving her one expression which seemed to speak more than any words could have.

"Shall we make our way down, Granger?" was all Snape said as he swept his arm towards the clusters of students making their way down towards the village. Hermione followed behind her scowl firmly in place, a scowl that only evolved into a look of pure outrage as a familiar unwelcome drawl of a voice cried out over the chattering sound of the students around.

"Permission Slip, Missy! Where's you slip?" Hermione paused where she stood as she watched the old caretaker hobble on over towards her, noticing the gleam of joy flickering in his eyes at the thought of ruining a student's day. However she couldn't help but inwardly curse herself at the fact she had indeed forgotten that little detail.

Of course she didn't have her slip, her parents weren't even expecting her in this time yet and the slip she had tucked away up in her trunk signed by Black certainly wasn't going to be accepted in this time.

She could feel the eyes of the other students looking over, eavesdropping on what was going on. "Oh bugger," she muttered under her breath.

"You don't have a slip?" asked Snape quietly.

"I do, it's just not going to be worth anything here," he frowned at her words. "It's signed by Black, not going to hold much merit, is it?" she stated. "Just - just meet me by Honeydukes ok, I'll be there," she whispered quickly.

"Slip young lady," asked Filch holding out his bony fingers towards her.

"I'm not going," she stated as the man scowled at her.

"You're not? Then why are you walking that way?" Filch questioned through narrowed squinting eyes.

"I was merely walking Severus towards the boundaries, I didn't think that would be a problem, but I can stop here," Hermione responded with a noncommittal shrug, ignoring the sound of the wizard beside her muttering "Snape" in correction.

"I'll see you later, don't forget my Honeydukes," and with that she turned around and walked back towards the castle in search of the one eyed-witch.

* * *

"How?" asked Snape with a look of intrigue as he approached the curly haired witch standing outside of Honeydukes, already holding two small bag's in her hand.

"Magic."

"Very funny," he said with a glare.

"So what's the plan for today? Is there anywhere you need to go whilst we're here?" said Hermione looping her arm through Snape's, ignoring his scowl.

"I already told you, I do not care for the weekends down here, so what we do today is your choice. But I do stand firm on the no girlie shops -"

"And need I remind you that I am not that type of girl," Hermione interrupted as she tugged him firmly in the direction of the book shop.

* * *

"I am never doing that again," said Snape with an air of exhaustion in his voice.

Two hours that witch had made him stand around in that shop, and he thought he liked books…Hermione…well she was just ridiculous. The first half an hour he actually enjoyed browsing the tomes, making notes of ones he would like to purchase one day in the future when he had the funds. He found that list growing considerably over time.

The second half hour he took a seat and actually began to scan through the pages of one particular text he was interested in, whilst he left Hermione to do whatever it was she was doing, then decided that he had to put it back before he became too drawn to it. He popped the book back amongst the shelves and went in search of the witch, who he found submersed in a rather large collection of books.

He spent the remainder of that time helping her make choices between the twenty or so she had before her, only to become more and more irritated as time passed by at her indecisiveness.

"_Just pick a damn book Granger, over an hour we've been in here. Over an hour!" Snape's voice cried out in the quiet little shop as Hermione began to look over the 'rejected' pile of books once more, moving one or two back to the 'maybe' pile._

"_Look, who knows how long I'm going to be here for? I need to make sure I've got plenty of reading material to get me through for a while," Her hands firmly on her hips as she took her bossy stance._

"_I don't give a damn witch, there's one of these weekends every month, you can come back another time," Snape bit through gritted teeth, trying his best to control his anger that was clearly bubbling away under the surface._

_The two of them then proceeded to waste another twenty minutes scowling at each other with such intensity the shop owner was worried about a duel starting._

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Hermione tutted as she threaded her arm through his once more, the two of them continuing on through the cobbled streets.

"I beg to differ – why have we stopped?" the two of them had stop still in the middle of the street, right in the pathway of all the other patrons. He looked at the witch beside him and noticed an array of emotions flicker across her face. Fear, anger, panic, and worry before finally settling back to the blank canvas she was trying to perfect. Just as he was about to follow her line of sight a familiar voice called out to them across the way. "Severus, Hermione," called out Killian.

Snape looked up towards his fellow housemates and was greeted by the sight of him with two fellow old Slytherins.

"Wilkes," he greeted before turning towards the others, "Miss Black, Dolohov."

"Severus, you'd think by now you would call me Bella, we've known each other long enough," Snape noticed the grip Hermione had around his arm tighten as the two she'd yet to be introduced to spoke.

"And who is this radiant young witch you have on your arm friend?" Dolohov asked with a predatory smile, making Hermione move closer in towards Snape's side.

"This is Miss Hermione Granger, new transfer student from Beauxbatons and quite the witch," Killian introduced smiling brightly at Hermione, who had still yet to say anything Snape realised.

"Granger," bit Bellatrix with a sound of disgust, "That's not a wizarding name is it?"

Snape found himself standing taller at Bellatrix's tone and possessive hand on Killian's shoulder. He noticed the slight sneer fall across Killian's features at Bellatrix's touch and the way that Dolohov's eyes seemed to light up with intrigue at her comment. That was before his attention was drawn back to the witch in question, whose other arm had crept up towards her chest, making it look as though she was protecting it.

_Strange._

He thought to himself for a moment before realisation hit and his train of thought was interrupted by the surprisingly strong voice of Hermione.

"It's muggle, I'm muggle born," it wasn't something that he would admit but at that moment in time, he was proud of her.

"How . . . lovely," replied Bellatrix with difficulty, sounding as though the words themselves had made her feel physically sick.

"Rather –" agreed Dolohov, though his voice was laced with a rather provocative tone, one that Snape realised made Hermione shudder, "Muggles are fascinating creatures." He felt her grip tighten to an almost painful grasp and could hear her breathing began to increase as panic started to overwhelm her.

"So Hermione, how on earth did you manage to convince this old grump to join you today? I have to say, I am rather surprised to see you here," asked Killian unaware of Hermione's discomfort.

"It's Granger's birthday Monday, so I'm being what you would call a gentleman, Wilkes, and escorting her around the village," Snape was all too aware of the distressed witch clawing at his arm, though it seemed no one else had yet noticed, something he was all too grateful for. He knew it was important to get her out of the situation it was just a matter of how.

"Is it now?" asked Killian with a beaming smile that seemed to relax Hermione slightly and Snape felt her grip loosen. "Well I feel as though there may be a slight detour or two during my day if that's the case."

"That won't be happening Killian, mother wants to see us and you know how the Black temper can be, can't be late now love," Bellatrix's eyes never left Killian with a look that was far more calculating than Snape had seen before. She was studying him, observing the way he was around the young Gryffindor witch, and it made him very uncomfortable.

"I find myself most disappointed having left Hogwarts and missing out on getting to know you more, Miss Granger. I must say I'm quite jealous of these two being in your company quite as often as they are," Hermione's hand slid down to Snape's and he could feel her clammy palms grasping tightly at Dolohov's words, she was beginning to tremble with panic.

"What would your father say bringing home a muggleborn? I doubt very much he would be happy with that arrangement," Bellatrix was unable to hide her distaste and venom that coated her words.

"Bella," warned Killian with a darkened glare, all too aware of the direction the conversation was heading, something Snape was all too thankful for.

"Well, it was nice to have this little catch up, but we really must be going now, I'll see you soon I'm sure Bella, Dolohov. See you at the castle Wilkes," Snape said with a head nod.

"Of course. Granger, I'm sure we'll meet again soon," Bellatrix said in a tone, which even to Snape was unreadable.

"I do hope so," added Dolohov with a lecherous smile, his eyes holding a darkness behind them that made even Snape uncomfortable.

* * *

"Is that Granger over there with Snivellus?"

"You know Granger isn't down here Padfoot, you saw what happened at the castle," said James through a mouthful of chocolate.

"He's right, that's Granger over there," James looked up and over in the direction of where his friends were staring.

"She's . . . Is she . . . Crying?" he asked frowning as he watched Snape place a protective hand on the small of her back and lead her towards Honeydukes, as discreetly as possible within the busy village. "Oh no you don't," he said quickly grabbing the back of Sirius's jacket before he could run off to play hero.

"What do you think you're doing Prongs!" Sirius called out shrugging off the hold James had on him.

"You are not marching over there. If you were paying any attention you would be realise that we are, in fact, in the middle of a rather busy village and here is not the place to run off trying to play saviour, and don't forget that the two of you are hardly on speaking terms at the moment."

Remus could barely contain the whimper that was threatening to come out of his throat. He wanted more than Sirius to run over to her and protect her from whatever seemed to be distressing her, but whatever it was, Snape was not it, as even from this distance he could see the calming effect the wizard had on his Mate. It irked _Moony_ slightly, to see another so close to her, and that dull ache cut across his chest again, but at the moment he couldn't be fussy, so long as _someone_ was trying to ease her distress, he would make do with what he could.

"Remmy, Quickly come look at this," screeched Ivy, aggravating _Moony_ and himself, drawing his attention away from his affection.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this," said the distressed witch wiping the last of her tears away in their scheduled classroom. "I promise I'm not usually this emotional," Hermione said with a sad chuckle.

"Granger it's fine," replied Snape, as he walked over to check on their potion. It had taken him almost an hour to calm the witch down, three calming drafts later, a charm or two and finally her breathing was back to normal, though the tears still seemed to come in sporadic bursts.

"I just. . . she just took me by surprise, they both did if I'm honest , didn't expect to see them whilst I was here, you know, since they've already graduated. I was lucky really during the war, all that fighting over the years and I only have two scars, both of which I can tell you where they came from, unlike others who weren't quite so fortunate," Snape's head snapped up from his task at her comment.

"You're joking aren't you Granger, you can't believe that you are fortunate with what you acquired during that time, surely?" he asked wide eyed.

"Of course, it could have been far worse-"

"Worse than having a slur carved into your arm? Granger you have a derogatory word forever on your flesh, I don't believe many would feel the same way as you do."

"I'm alive," she said barely audible once again reminding him just how awful things were going to get along the way. He paled noticeably.

"You are," he agreed quietly.

She walked over to where he was working and joined him, both working in comfortable silence for a short while, the two always seemed to fall into a rather synchronized working pattern.

As always when with the witch, he found his thoughts wandering and his curiosity making itself known, trying to cast a glimpse of the other scar she had been referring to. She had removed the jacket he had transfigured for her and rolled up her sleeves revealing the slur upon her forearm, but he couldn't seem to spot any others.

Sensing his eye's on her Hermione stopped working and turned to him. "You won't be able to see it, it's not in a very visible place."

"How-" he began before she cut him off.

"You need to work or your subtlety if you're going to become a spy," she replied with a smile. "It's here," she said lifting the bottom of her top showing him the rather angry looking scar that ran across the underside of her left breast and down below the high waist of her trousers.

"Fuck Granger, Dolohov?" Hermione just nodded as she lowered her top once more "does it still hurt? It looks rather painful," he asked.

"No, not really, a little uncomfortable every now and then, but no not painful - Oh shit!," she cried out frantically pushing Snape back away from the cauldron and flicking up a protective shield around them, as the potion began to spew out bubbling hot liquid before exploding in a rather spectacular way, coating the walls and surfaces in thick gloop.

"That's not meant to happen then, I gather?" asked Snape as he stepped over the puddle of sticky potion towards the notes, proud of himself for remembering to protect them before they started work.

"No shit, Sherlock," Hermione glared.

"Now, now, no need. What went wrong?" Snape asked not looking up from the notes scanning over them in search for what they had missed.

"I have no idea -"

"Here," he interrupted pointing down towards the small scratchy note "We forgot to take it off the heat before adding the last ingredient."

"You couldn't have written it clearer could you?" Hermione scolded as she set to work cleaning up the room.

"Hey, don't blame me for something I've done twenty years from now, witch," Snape snapped back as he began to help her clean.

The two remained silent for a while as they worked on freeing the room of the sticky mess, until Snape heard the tell tale sniff of a crying teenage girl. Sighing with frustration he walked over towards her and pulled her into a comforting embrace, something he was becoming more comfortable with the more time he spent with her.

"Hey, stop being ridiculous, you can't expect us to get it right first time, you spent three days learning how to brew a potion that takes a week, and I had never even heard of this potion until you mentioned it. I'd say we did rather well making it this far if I'm honest."

"How come you're being so calm about it all, the other day you went crazy when I almost did this," she asked between sniffles of tears.

"Well, after today I'd hardly say I want to be a bigger bastard than I usually am," he smiled to himself when he heard her laugh.

"Poor Remus," she whispered.

"Next month we'll get it right," he hated to admit it, but the bright smile she gave him did warm his cold heart at that moment.

* * *

"Severus," greeted Killian as he walked into the common room and took the spot next Snape, his posture rather stiff and formal.

"Wilkes," responded Snape closing the book he was reading and turning towards his friend, "What do you want?"

Wilkes chuckled, relaxing his form and slouching back into the sofa. "How do you always know?" he asked smiling.

"You purebloods are all the same, you put on your game face - or in your case, game _posture_. So I'll ask again what do you want?"

The blonde Slytherin rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I wanted to talk about Hermione."

"What about her," Snape stated, taking a rather defensive tone at the sound of Hermione's name.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Killian asked, straight to the point.

"How very Gryffindor of you, bold as brass. And to answer your question, nothing at all," Snape replied all too aware now of where the conversation was going, and finding it rather amusing the way the blonde was ruffled by the comment.

"So, if I was to ask her to join me for a walk by the lake-"

"I would wish you luck, because she is no ordinary witch."

"I know that already friend," smirked Killian.

"What about Bella?" Snape asked all too familiar of the crazy temper of the witch, and all too aware of what she could do, what she had done.

"I refuse to marry that crazy woman, I don't care what my father says or her parent's there is no damn way. Lestrange can have her. As a friend? Yes, she's fine. As a wife? Merlin, no."

"She's going to go mad if she finds out you're choosing a muggle-born over her, you know that," Snape warned.

"She's not forever," said Killian confusing Snape with his words.

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione."

"I-I…What!" snapped Snape outraged by the casual dismissal of the Gryffindor already, furious at the thought of Killian treating her like any other witch.

"Calm down, will you?" Killian said stretching out on the sofa resting his legs on the small table before them. "I'm not her forever, I read her palm the other day, I know I'm not her forever, but I am a stepping stone to whoever is."

Snape couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Hey none of that, I know you think it's rubbish but trust me on this one, she'll meet him soon, I don't know who but I _know_ he's here," Killian said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"If she finds her forever, I'll be amazed, that witch is more stubborn than a Hippogriff," Snape said, thinking back to the conversation she and Dumbledore had had during her first evening. The fact that she had been rather outraged at the thought of falling in love with someone here. In fact he could remember her flat out refusing the idea.

"You believe what you wish Severus - so Hermione. . ." Killian began hesitantly.

"By all means, you don't need my permission to ask the witch out," Snape replied answering Killian and opening his book up to the page he had finished on, ending the conversation.

Killian smiled at his friend and got up from his spot, making his way over towards the boys dormitories, turning back when he heard Snape call his name, "Wilkes?"

"Yes?"

"You hurt her and I'll kill you," he said, his eyes never leaving the pages.

"Of course."

* * *

Remus and Peter had fallen asleep hours ago, one exhausted from overindulging in far too many sweets and the other, from hours of strategic moves of diversion and protecting themselves from being manhandled to death.

The other half of the quartet were still up playing a rather intense game of wizarding chess, _best out of fourteen_ James had insisted as Sirius had won once again.

They weren't sure what time it was, some ridiculous hour in the morning most likely, but late nights were something they were used to by now.

"Damn it!" shouted James as he lost another piece.

"Quiet Prongs, I swear if you wake up the devil incarnated over there I will not forgive you," snapped Sirius as he threw up a silencing charm around Remus's bed. Remus did not take lightly to being woken up, he certainly was not one for having his sleep disrupted as it got closer to the moon.

They continued their game when suddenly they heard an unfamiliar noise coming from outside their room.

"What was that?" asked James looking towards Sirius.

"No idea," he replied shrugging his shoulders and returning to their game.

Barely a minute had passed by when an ear piercing scream shocked the two of them into panic.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Bugger if I know!"

The two of them ran over towards the door abandoning their game just as another cry was heard followed by distraught sobs filling the air.

"What do we do?" asked Sirius as James ripped open the door and the two of them stood in the corridor wondering where the crying was coming from.

More screams were heard followed by more heartbreaking sobs, both wizards stood still in front of the tapestry that led into Hermione's room frozen.

"Granger?" whispered Sirius to James, both of them sharing a look, unsure what they should do, not knowing what was happening behind that wall.

The crying had quietened down only to be replaced with what sounded like frantic movements. Both rushing back into their room quickly when they heard footsteps coming towards them from behind the tapestry, and pulling the door to, peaking out and dimming the lights, watching from between the crack in the door.

They watch quietly as Hermione ran from her room pulling a large mans jumper over her head, cheeks tearstained and eyes bloodshot. She ran frantically down the hall and stairs, and they heard the tell tale sound of the portrait swinging closed and just looked at one another speechless, wondering what on earth had just happened.


	19. Smarties

**A/N - **Say a big fat thank you to my beta for being so on the ball 2 updates in 2 day, so unheard of from me hehe :D

BIG BETA LOVE MISSY!

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 19 **

**Smarties**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**18th September 1977 - 8 Months and 23 days.**

To say she had woken in the room of requirements would be a lie, try as she might, sleep would just not overcome her. She had been silly to think that the lack of nightmares would continue, and after seeing the witch who had a starring role in them it was even more silly of her to forget the silencing charms.

She had awoken herself crying and screaming, her pillow drenched with sweat and her heart racing with panic from both her dream and the fear of how much others had heard. As fast as she could she had flung on one of Harry's old jumpers and ran from the tower as fast as possible, straight to the Room of Requirements which presented Grimmauld Place's library, the room where she and Remus would spend time together at moments like this.

The room's creation was a bittersweet moment, able to provide the backdrop but sadly not the people, the smells or sounds, yet it was far more comforting than the empty room in the Gryffindor tower. Wrapped in a replica of the old throw that adorned the back of one of the sofas in the room she cast a glance to the old grandfather clock. 9.32 am it read, breakfast time.

She had no idea how she looked, certainly not presentable to say the least but she didn't care. She needed to eat despite not being hungry - all too aware of how Harry and the others would scold her if she didn't. Hermione dried the remaining tears that were on her cheeks, tears she hadn't even realised were still falling until she felt the dampness through her jumper, and made her way towards the door and out into the hallway.

Hermione was oblivious to the looks other where giving her as she walked down the final flight of stairs and through the doors into the great hall, making her way over towards the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"You didn't hear her, it was awful. Sounded as though she was being tortured, I've never heard anything like it," explained Sirius over breakfast the following morning. James and Sirius, unable to get much rest after the the night's events, braved the wrath of Remus and woke him and Peter up for an early breakfast, explaining that there was something they needed to talk about.

"Really? That bad?" asked Peter overwhelmed with this morning's news, though not overwhelmed enough that he couldn't manage his fourth sausage that morning.

"Really. . . you didn't see her, when she left. . . she looked -"

"Broken?" suggested James.

"Yeah, broken."

Remus's heart hurt for the witch, for his mate. The notion that she had been suffering and he hadn't been able to comfort her or help her had both him and his wolf feeling awful, as though they had managed to fail at protecting her. Though at the same time, part of him had been glad not to have heard her that night, unsure if he would be able to cope with hearing her or witnessing her distress. Or even worse, what Moony might have done had he heard. "What do you think it was about?"

Both James and Sirius shrugged their shoulders. "No idea, though I'm not sure I want to. Fuck -" said Sirius nudging James next to him and nodding his head towards the direction of the door, causing both Remus and Peter to also look that way.

What they saw shocked them all. In walked an exhausted looking Hermione, her eyes were red raw, her hair completely wild, her skin was so pale it rivaled that of Snape's and the poor thing was still wearing her Pyjamas, though it seemed that either she didn't care or hadn't noticed.

Before any of them could move towards her, Snape was behind her in moments, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

They watched silently at the rare display of affection from the Slytherin as both he and Hermione shared a knowing look. Her lip began to quiver and before her tears could fall, he placed a protective hand on the small of her back, as they had seen him do so in Hogsmeade, and usher her quickly out into the hall away from preying ears and eyes.

The four of them sat in silence for a while, trying to figure out what it was that had just happened. All too aware of the unspoken words and looks shared between both Snape and Hermione, they were unsure about how they should process the events.

"Should we be worried?" Peter was the first to ask, breaking the silence at the table.

"I don't know," answered James, his eyes, like Remus's, were still firmly looking at the large doors leading in and out of the hall.

"What do you mean!?" demanded Sirius. "Of course we should be worried! She's a muggle born witch and we know how Snivellus feels about that," he stated firmly.

"Padfoot –" began James.

"No! She needs to get away from him, it's not safe for her!" he said, bringing his hand firmly down on the table trying express to them to danger of the situation.

"Pad's, he didn't look very threatening," said Peter quietly, all too aware of upsetting Sirius further.

"Padfoot, what the hell has gotten into you? One minute you can't stand the witch and now you want to run in, wands blazing and play hero! Make up your damn mind, will you?" James said firmly, not bothered if he upset his friend further.

Sirius looked down at his hands that were still firmly in place, looking as though he was fighting with himself. He closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath.

"Pads?" asked James, now a little more concerned than he had been, as he watched the wizard before him seemingly fight with his thoughts. The Black heir raised his head slowly with an expression they couldn't quite place, a mixture of anguish... and perhaps fear?

"Have you ever heard anyone under the Cruciatus curse?" he asked in a whisper, taking the three other wizards by surprise.

"Pad-"

"I have," continued Sirius, ignoring James attempted to interrupt him, "what we heard last night, Prongs, well it wasn't far off."

That statement alone stunned them into silence.

Remus sat in silence, the small detail of what Sirius had just said taking him by surprise, yet breaking his heart that the same time. Though it upset him immensely to know that his Mate had suffered quite so much, he was also grateful that it hadn't been him who had heard her. Remus wasn't quite so sure that he would have been able to keep it together if he had. No doubt _Moony_ would have had him tearing through their room, and breaking down doors in order to get the to the little witch and ensure her safety. His mind now was running a million miles a minute, thoughts that he wished he didn't have. What could that little witch have possibly been through to warrant such horrific nightmares?

He could feel _Moony_ far more than usual considering the moon was still over a week away. He could feel the wolf mentally pacing about, trying to process the information, trying his hardest to maintain in control, reassuring himself that she was safe right now, safe with Snape. A thought that had taken him by surprise initially when it came to him. Unlike Sirius, both Remus and _Moony_ felt rather calm about that aspect of the situation.

She was such a strong witch, he could tell that much. And though he may not know her well, he found himself being very aware of her and the way she was how she acted, and the way she was acted around Snape.

Even if Sirius hadn't noticed he did, and for that matter so had his wolf: Snape wasn't a threat. If anything the wolf and he felt grateful towards him, for being there in her moment in need when he was unable to be. Remus always thought himself a good judge of character and despite, not completely trusting Snape he hadn't found himself worrying about the obvious budding friendship occurring between the two.

Of course he didn't particularly like the fact that she was spending her time with him Snape and not himself, that was a given - but, both he and _Moony_ didn't feel threatened by their closeness.

"I want to talk to him," stated Sirius, bringing Remus' attention back to the room.

"No, please don't, don't make things worse than they already are, you've done enough lately," said James pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Remus? You haven't said anything what do you think?" asked Sirius leaning in over the table.

"I think you should leave it, I'm not worried and Moony isn't worried, if anything I feel . . . grateful," he said with a shrug as Sirius' eyes began to bulge out of his head.

"Grateful?" he asked in shock.

"Look, Pad's, right now something is wrong, and right now Snape seems to be the one who knows what. If he wanted her to be in distress he wouldn't have just helped her, he would be mocking her, and encouraging the other snakes to do so, too."

"But- "

"No! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did and I won't allow you to piss this up again. Do you know how it feels to not be able to talk to her or be close to her?" Remus asked pointing an accusing finger at the cowering wizard before him, who merely shook his head no.

"It hurts!" Remus stated firmly, "it physically hurts; there is this ache, this pain as though something has been ripped from me and I can't do anything about it. I can't talk to her, I can't ask her what's wrong, I can't apologise for what you did, because the thought of possibly upsetting her further makes me feel sick and Moony won't allow it," he paused for a moment and ran his hands tiredly down his face.

"I have to wait for her to come to me, and I have no idea how long that will take so please . . . just please, don't say anything," Remus begged, finally making eye contact with Sirius who looked truly, truly sorry.

"Ok, I won't. For you Moony, I'll be a good boy," Sirius said with a boyish smile, making Remus roll his eyes but smile back.

* * *

After leading her out of the hall, Severus wrapped his cloak around the little witch and led her down towards the Quidditch pitch, hoping the fresh air would do her some good.

Nothing was said between them but a quiet "Thank you," from Hermione when he handed her a transfigured handkerchief to dry her tears with.

He led her up the stands towards the spot where he had found her the other day, grateful that the sun was shining, and that it was relatively warm for an autumn morning, having donated his cloak like a down next to her, he waited until she had calmed down before he asked her what he thought was wrong.

"Nightmare?" he asked, and sighed when she nodded in confirmation. "This was the first wasn't it? Since you've been here," he continued.

"Yeah," she answered with a sniff. "It-it… it was a bad one," she managed to get out.

"It was seeing them, wasn't it?" he asked, though he already knew the answer, her nod only confirming it.

"I wasn't expecting it; you know, to see either of them, let alone both at the same time, especially her. And then when I woke up, I panicked I didn't recognise where I was and I went to call out for Harry, but – but I realised he wasn't here so – so I just ran to the Room of Requirements, it was the closest I could get to being home," she said choking back a sob.

"I don't know if anyone heard. I'm scared people will ask questions if they did," Hermione added.

Snape cupped one of her hands in his and patted it fondly. "Granger, if they do just hex them," he said so sternly Hermione couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped, and then smiling when she noticed he was too.

"I don't have anything I can say to make this better for you, it's just unfortunately one of those things you are going to have to deal with. Along with this," he said pulling one of her disarrayed curls and allowing it to spring back into place.

"I mean seriously, you're a witch, control this madness," she laughed at his teasing and wiped away the last of the tears that she would allow to fall for the day.

"And what on earth possessed you to walk down in this? Could have been some serious questions being asked should anyone have noticed," he said gesturing towards the overly large quidditch jumper she was wearing.

"What's wrong with it? It's Harry's. Makes me feel better," she pouted, looking a little put out from his remark.

"I gathered, but it says Potter on the back, not quite sure some people would have understood," he replied smirking as her eye's widened in alarm.

"Oh…oh…yes…shit,"

"Language Miss Granger," he said giving her a nudge "So they end up together, then? Potter and Lily," it wasn't a question.

"How ?" began Hermione, she had been so careful so far not to speak to much of future relationships between the people she knew here and there, and knowing just how much Snape cared for Lily was always something she was aware of. One little mistake and Snape was already figuring things out.

"It's Lily's grandfather's name, I doubt she would ever allow her son to be called Ronald," he paused for a moment eyes wide with an excitement very uncharacteristic for him. "What's his middle name?" he asked with urgency.

"James, why?" she said with a frown as the gleeful expression fell from his face.

"Knowing that Potter is his father, I guess I was hoping for something a little more . . . exotic?" said Snape with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Exotic? What are you on about?" a devious smirk found its way onto Snape's face at Hermione's expense, only frustrating the witch more.

"Well, I was hoping he would share his father's family name."

"You've lost me, surely his family name is Potter? Severus, enough with the Slytheriness, spit it out will you?" chastised Hermione, crossing her arms as she pulled his cloak tighter around her, when a gust of wind blew.

"Fleamont," was all he said to her ignoring that she had called him Severus again.

"Fleamont?" she asked raising her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Potter's middle name," at that moment in time, she was almost certain she had never seen the wizard so happy, as he openly shared James' rather unfortunate name.

"Oh my. . .well . . . oh . . ." managed Hermione, before the onset of laughter overwhelmed her causing tears to run down her cheek once more, though for an entirely different reason.

"Oh . . . I - I can't wait t-to tell Harry," the realisation of the fact that she didn't quite know when she would be able to share such information, hit her like a bucket of ice water. Halting her laughter within moments, transforming her once happy tears, back to ones of sadness. "I miss him," she choked, hiding her face behind her hands as sobs wracked over her like a wave.

"Granger," said Snape softly as he shuffled over towards the witch and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, something he certainly wasn't used to doing.

"I miss them all so much, and I don't even know when I'll see them again," Snape cringed as the witch under his arm snorted in a rather beastly manner, before blowing her nose rather grotesquely in the handkerchief he had transfigured earlier.

"I want a Curly Wurly," came a squeak from underneath the mass of hair tucked under his arm.

"Excuse me?" Snape was fairly certain he was going to get whiplash from the way this girl's emotions were bouncing around.

"Whenever I'm upset Harry always gives me a Curly Wurly," she continued wiping the remnant of wetness from her cheeks, lifting her head to look out over the pitch.

Snape scowled, following her gaze over to where the Hufflepuff team had just walked on to the pitch, readying their brooms to take flight. "The muggle chocolate?" Hermione nodded.

"Can't stand the things myself, but Harry? He loves them. One of the first times I was truly upset, he gave me one. Ran up to his room and grabbed it from his trunk and thrusted it into my hands saying '_girls like chocolate when they're sad'."_ Hermione snorted at the memory. "He didn't have much when he was younger living with his Aunt and Uncle and Curly Wurlys are only 15p - galleons he had plenty, pounds however? Not so much - so he would stock up on what he could with what he had during the summer when he had to go back there. He's got a bit of a sweet tooth that boy," said Hermione smiling fondly.

"He lived with his Aunt and Uncle?" Hermione froze, panic washing over her as she took note of yet another faux pas of hers. She turned slowly to look at the wizard next to her, his face as always in moments like these was void of any emotion.

How could she be so silly, to allow her mind to forget where she was for a moment, how was that even possible when she was sitting right next to the teenage version of her very stern professor? How had her guard lowered so much that she was now being careless with her knowledge of the future! This was a disaster. She needed to pull herself together, before she spilled any more secrets.

"Er, visited them for long periods of time during the summers. Even though he wasn't fond of them at all, they insisted he go there for at least a week." There. That was... almost passable. Snape didn't need to know that 'they' were not Harry's parents.

Snape's face, which had paled considerably, was set with narrowed eyes as Hermione jumped off the bench next to him and walked past.

"Want to grab a snack from the kitchen? I think I've finally got my appetite back," she commented over her shoulder as she passed. Snape huffed and muttered under his breath, but dutifully followed his friend down towards the castle.

_Friend_ now that was a strange thought, when had she become his friend? At some point Hermione had wiggled her way right into his life and nestled herself comfortably in there - and he didn't seem to mind at all. _Huh how things change_.

Casting a sideways glance at his _friend _he knew she was keeping things from him. Things he obviously knew were rather significant to her time it seemed, from the way she had behaved moments ago. He wasn't one to often push or pry but as always there was just something about this Gryffindor.

"Granger," he said, breaking her from her rambling about something called S.P.E.W and house elves, the girl was clearly off her rocker more then he thought.

"Huh? Yes?" she replied, her train of thought disrupted by his sudden interruption.

"I know you're keeping something from me," the fact that she flinched a little at his words, confirmed what he had been thinking. "I think you forget, I know Petunia," he shouldn't have, he really shouldn't have, but he couldn't help but gloat ever so slightly when Hermione paled considerably at his words.

His gloating though was short lived when he caught Hermione's panicked and pleading eyes, and for a miniscule moment he felt bad for teasing her in such a way. Taking pity on the girl, he rolled his eyes at her.

"No need to panic quite so much there Granger, I'll refrain from prying. But just so you know, I know that there is no way that woman would agree to having a child wizard in her house willingly," at the sight of Hermione's eyes welling up once more, he could have cursed himself. He shouldn't have pried, he shouldn't have opened his mouth. That one expression told him far more than he ever wanted to know, and it felt as though his world had broken and greyed in that moment.

_This is why she didn't want to say anything you twit,_ he scolded himself.

"Smarties!" he all but yelled at the witch, starling her so much that the tears practically vanished from her eyes within an instant.

"What? Have you been smelling too many potion fumes?" she asked him warily and then smiling as he scowled at her.

"No," he said through gritted teeth. "My grandmother, on my father's side. She would always buy me Smarties before she passed, would call me her 'Little Smartie Pants' because -"

"Only Smarties have the answer," Hermione provided only all too eagerly. "And you say I'm the know it all," she added playfully.

"Very funny, anyway - Can't stand the things, but, like you, never said anything," Hermione looked at him completely baffled by his very un Snape like randomness. Unsure what she was mean to do with her new found information.

"Right. . ."

"Look I was just trying to change the conversation ok!?" he cried out, waving his hands about as though they helped to justify his random outburst.

"Of course . . . My little smartie pants," she wasn't quite sure but Hermione was almost certain she saw Snape's eye twitch as he tried to control himself. Well he only had himself to blame.

* * *

She was lying there on the cold elegant marble floor, the heavy weight of the witch above her crushing the air out of her chest. Her face damp with spittle that had been flying out the witch's mouth, the rancid stench of her breath making her stomach churn.

"Now listen here, you filthy Mudblood, tell me the truth or I'll make you," growled Bellatrix, her face mere centimeters from her own.

"W-we. . .f-found . . .it," Hermione managed to get out between gasps, trying her best to fill her lungs with the much needed oxygen despite the pressure upon them.

The angry crazed witch jumped up in a furious swirl of fabric, allowing Hermione to draw in a much needed breath, the sensation of air filling her lungs creating a burning sensation, almost making her want to stop.

Bellatrix towered over her as she lied there on the ground, her wand pointed inches away. Hermione lay there unable to move for fear of angering the deranged woman further. "I'll ask you again Mudblood, Where. Did. You. Get. The. Sword."

"I told -"

"LIES, CRUCIO!" Bellatrix bellowed, as the first curse struck Hermione, sending a hot searing pain throughout her body causing her to writhe helplessly on the ground.

"You are lying filthy mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth!" _Bellatrix continued to shriek as Hermione fought to hold back the tears of pain that were threatening to make their way to the surface.

Just as she managed to regain her breath once more, just as the pain began to dissipate she was hit again and again, her body unsure with how to deal with the pain running through it, as it contorted under the magic.

Hermione wasn't sure when the last curse had hit her and the familiar weight of the witch was once again crushing her chest, but she was almost grateful for the change of pain. Treating it as if it was almost a respite, for what was surely more to come.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" said Bellatrix, a shiney small and sharp dagger clutched in her hand, directed towards the soft, smooth flesh of her arm.

"Nothing - N - AHHH!" Hermione cried out as the sharp point of the knife made contact with her skin, piercing her unblemished flesh, gliding through it in a agonisingly slow fashion.

"You. Shouldn't. Tell. Lies Mudblood," Bellatrix practically sang, as she continued to wield the blade in her arm, taking joy in the way Hermione shrieked out in excruciating pain.

When she was happy with her work, Bellatrix took a moment to stand back and watch her _artwork_ drip on to the floor, reveling in the rich colour that began to decorate the ornate ground. The blood from her victim standing out brightly against the crispness of the marble.

Hermione lay there barely conscious, the pain overwhelming her to the point where her brain was trying to shut down to protect herself, until she was hit with another crucio.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Hermione woke up with a scream, her heart racing so hard she felt sick, her body trembling with the memories of the curse coursing through her body. Also certain that what had happened in her dreams, had really occurred once more.

Her body was soaked through with sweat, her voice hoarse and tender from the screaming she had obviously been doing, and there were crescent shaped welts in her palms from where she had been clutching her hands so tightly together.

The walls around her felt as though they were closing in and she need to get out of there before she felt even more overwhelmed by the whole ordeal. All but jumping out of her bed as she had done the other night, she grabbed an old worn Mrs Weasley christmas jumper and threw it on over her sweat damp pyjamas. Pleased that she was able to keep it together whilst she made sure she didn't make the same mistakes as the previous nights. Thank goodness she had remembered the charms tonight, though she had no idea how well they might have worked.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been sat there on the end of his bed, latest Quidditch magazine lying open in his lap, wand tip glowing brightly allowing him to read without disturbing his fellow roommates, when he heard it. That all too familiar cry from the previous night.

It started as a muffled disturbance, she had obviously cast a few silencing charms, before they faltered and the fell, allowing the screams to be heard clearly. Luckily for him Sirius had spent the night casting his own charms individually around his friend's beds, so they continued to sleep soundly. There would be questions the next morning when he would inform them of what he had been up to, but despite their discussion about it, this was not something to which he could turn a blind eye.

So the moment he heard Hermione leave, he took it upon himself to follow her to where ever it was she was going to. Transforming quickly into Padfoot he too crept as quietly as he could out of his room and common room, into the darkened corridors with urgency in hopes that he didn't lose the witch. It was at moments like these where he was truly grateful for his heightened hearing and sense of smell. His large padded paws plodding almost silently against the stone floor as he tracked the little witch up to the seventh floor. A strange place to come in the middle of the night he pondered as he reached the bottom of the corridor, all too confused as to why she would come here, a dead end no less.

Sirius walked up the length of the hall only to be left even more baffled when Hermione was nowhere in sight. Impossible he thought I can smell her I know she's here. He transformed back into himself and glanced around the area, thoroughly confused as to where she could have vanished too. Then he spotted it, a door at the very end, a door that he was most certain had never been there before, and he would know, they had studied this castle thoroughly, there was no way they could have missed something so obvious. Could they?

He took an attentive step towards the door and clasped his hand firmly around the handle pulling it down cautiously and opening the door, sliding in quietly and closing it firmly behind him.

The young Black hier stood in shock, as he took in his surrounding, the room was eerily familiar, a library, he was certain about that, but why would Hogwarts need two library's?

A quiet sob brought his attention towards a large wing backed chair over in the far corner, just to the left of a rather ornate fireplace, where a gentle fire roared with life. There she sat, wrapped up in an old shabby looking throw crying into an equally shabby looking cushion. Both of which again looked surprisingly familiar, old and ratty but familiar none the less.

Then the Grandfather clock against the far side of the room caught his attention. _That looks just like. . ._his mind stopped and his eye's widened in horror. A moment of realisation hit and he frantically scanned over the room unwilling to believe what seemly was true. He was standing in the middle of his family Library. It may have been far more dark and dingy then he was used to, but there was no doubt in his mind that this was his family home.

The large ornate writing desk, adorned with his mother's ridiculous collection of quills - though they were now a little more moth eaten then when he had last seen them. The chair's and small loveseat were still just elegant as ever, even if they were now frayed with age and neglect.

Within moments, he was raging with anger, this witch couldn't be trusted. Here she was crying and seeking what he assumed to be comfort in a replica of the Black family home. Nothing about that dreadful home would be described as comforting, nothing at all.

"What the FUCK is this, Granger!?" he bellowed at the girl, startling her completely, making her jump up and out of her seat in a panic. Her wand drawn faster than he had ever observed before, her head held high and alert, ready for what he could only describe as battle.

"Shit, Black you scared the crap out of me! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she cried out, her hand pressed to her chest as her heartbeat calmed down and she retreated her wand, only to meet the end of Sirius'.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked calmly, his face cold and calculating, a face that even his mother would be proud of. "Granger, you are standing in the middle of a room that looks just like Grimmauld Place, and you have the nerve to ask me What I am doing here!? You're joking right? This-" he said waving his arm gesturing to the room, "this is sick. Who in their right mind would create a replica of this place? A place that is full of darkness, and hideous magic, I knew you shouldn't be trusted, I knew there was something off about you. I was an idiot to be concerned about you earlier, this-" he said once again waving his arm rather elaborately.

"This just confirms that you are not to be trusted," Sirius took a step towards Hermione, his wand still held out before him and towards her, eye fixated on hers scowling with intensity.

He watched as Hermione shifted upon her feet, and drew in her bottom lip to worry, casting quick glances around the room.

"Black, this. . .this isn't what it looks like, I – I don't think you understand how this room works," said Hermione suddenly, holding her hands out before her as a sign of surrender.

"Then please Granger, do explain, how does this room work then?"

"You – you said you see the Black family Library, you said Grimmauld Place?" he gave a single head nod. "I-I don't see that, I see the Library from my home, from the house I live with my friend, and his godfather. I – I don't see what you see, Black."

Hermione had no idea what it was she was trying to pull, but whatever it was seemed to be working on Sirius at that moment. She wasn't lying just bending the truth a little. Manipulating the situation to protect herself.

"This room, this room," she began, pausing for a moment as fresh tears began to well in her eyes. "It becomes what one needs - requires - and I needed my home, wanted my home. This here," she said gesturing to their surroundings, "this is the closest I could get." Silence fell between the two as Sirius dropped his wand and Hermione's shoulders dropped in relief.

"Why don't I see the same as you? And why does what I see look so decrepit?" He had taken a step closer, further into the room and began to inspect what he saw. Running his fingers over the aged plumage of his mother's quills.

"I don't know, I couldn't tell you. I'm not sure how the room truly works other than the small bit of information I told you," she waited with baited breath, hoping that that would be enough for him.

"Maybe -" he began, "maybe it's because I want to see the house of Black fall? Maybe it's because this is what I want?"

She was stunned to say the least. Stunned to know that he had bought what she was telling him and amazed that he had shared that with her. It wasn't unknown to those around that Sirius despised his family, that was rather common knowledge to those who had grown up around the oldest Black. But Hermione hadn't grown up around them all, she wasn't a part of their life until recently and even now she certainly wasn't close with them. Barely even acquaintances after all that happened, but here they were standing together in the same room, Sirius opening up to her as though the previous events hadn't quite happened.

"How did you know about this room? We know every nook and cranny of this place and even we didn't know it was here," said Sirius as he walked over and took a seat on the loveseat, gesturing for her to settle back down in her wingback.

"An old friend who used to attend told me about it," she said looking down at her lap as she rearranged a comforter that was spread across her.

There was an awkward silence between the two, that felt as though it lasted a lifetime before Hermione could take no more. "What are you doing here, Black?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes filled with a sadness she couldn't be bothered to hide.

She watched as he shifted uncomfortably avoiding her gaze and studying his hands as though they were the most interesting of things. "I can't be dealing with. . . well with whatever this is," Hermione said waving towards him, "So either speak or just go please." She hated the way she sounded so vulnerable at that moment, and she hated how she didn't truly want him to go. He may not have been the Sirius she wanted but this was the closest she was going to get to it.

_That must have been the reason he was able to access the room._ She had wanted her home and those who made her home when she created the room, maybe he was granted access because he after all was Sirius, seventeen year old Sirius, but still Sirius.

"I heard you scream," he mumbled looking up to meet her eyes, a look of concern dancing across his face despite the history between the two of them.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Oh - sorry."

"What!? Why on earth are you sorry about that?" he shouted out at her, shocked by her apology.

"Well . . . I didn't mean to wake you, I tried to -" her voice cracked with emotion "tried to -" she had to stop before she found herself once again balling her eyes out; she had shed far far too many tears in the past weeks.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his hands tiredly over his face. "You shouldn't be around Snakes, people like Snivellus and Wilkes - well they're not good people," he finished shaking his head.

The sudden rage that Hermione felt bubbling under the surface was fierce and within moments the ends of her hair began to crackly with magic. "Sirius," she began calmly and sternly, gaining the wizard's full attention. Any sadness she had been feeling previous quickly dissipated.

"You have no right to pass judgement on those you do not know, those _Snakes_ as you call them, have been far more accommodating and accepting than people in my own house," she scowled at him, letting him know just how very angry she was at that moment, and she smiled inwardly when she saw him gulp nervously.

"You saw fit to confront me about my behaviour towards Remus, you saw fit to argue with me when I mentioned that it was Pettigrew's faults that Remus was so ill after the moon - a fact that was true! I may have not gone about it in the right way, but _you_ should know how defensive we can get over our wolf, I was upset that he was suffering, I was upset because if you guys had just told me about his lycanthropy we could have avoided this. You know I live with a wolf, so why hide it? You guys knew I was accepting of it. Hell I spent the day being nuzzled and stroked!" Hermione hadn't left her seat, but she had sat straighter and taller her finger pointed out towards him in an accusing manner, until flinging her arms in the air and slouching back.

"Our wolf?" asked Sirius.

"Excuse me?"

"You said our _wolf_, not our wolves, our _wolf_," Hermione diverted her gaze back down towards her hands, unsure what to say. "You like him don't you?" asked Sirius with a smirk.

"What! No of course not, I - I -" Hermione flustered.

"No-no-no, I can tell, you think of him as your wolf, you looove him," Sirius teased in a childish manner.

"I do not," if Hermione had been standing she would have stamped her foot like a child.

"Oh, come off it."

"It couldn't happen," she said quickly hoping to defuse the situation.

"And why ever not? What's wrong with him? Not good enough for you?" Sirius said defensively.

"What!? No, of course not! Remus is lovely," Sirius smirked once more at her declaration and the wonderful shade of pink her cheeks were turning, "Oh dear god you are incorrigible, I - I" she continued, trying her best to think of an excuse other than: _it's because I'm from the future and I live with him and you and your godson twenty years from now, and I think I would be pretty devastated if when I got home he didn't feel the same way anymore should something happen._

Her inner monologue took Hermione by surprise, _huh?_ _didn't expect that._

"Spit it out, will you, Granger?"

"I - I well . . . I live with a wolf!" she shouted at him as a plan popped into her head.

"Yes we've established that," he replied with a bored tone.

"No I mean it's because I live with a wolf, I'm classed as part of his pack, so if I was to go home and smell like another wolf, it - it. . . would cause problems," _well_, she thought, _it wasn't a complete lie_.

"Right . . . but you still fancy our dear Moony boy though," said Sirius wiggling his eyebrows, infuriating the witch who was now half way across from him cushion in hand as she marched up over towards him.

"Will. You. Stop. That!" she demanded, punctuating each word as she walloped him with the pillow.

"Omph! Stop you crazy woman!" said Sirius as he ripped the offending object from her hands and pulled her down to sit next to him on the loveseat he was occupying. "I'll stop, just stop attacking me," he asked breathlessly.

"Fine," Hermione huffed crossing her arms and pushing herself into the far corner of the seat.

Sirius sighed and turned towards the witch next to him. "Look," he began, "Forgetting all the rubbish I said to you down by the lake that day, I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye since you started," Hermione scoffed at his statement, earning her a pointed look from Sirius.

"But just listen to me when I say that Snivellus and Wilkes are not good guys. Wilkes, well he'll break your heart and Snivellus -"

"Stop calling him that," said Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Is a nasty piece of work and he doesn't think very highly of your heritage, you weren't there when he and Lily fell out. They were friends once - good friends."

Hermione sighed and looked up at Sirius. "I know, I know about what happened , I think I may know far more than you do about it. I'm not an idiot and I know how to look after myself, I know you don't know me well enough, but just - I just hope you can trust me enough when I say that Severus is no threat to me. And as for Wilkes, well I have no plan at all to fall hopelessly in love with anyone whilst in here, I'm not that kind of girl. But if something was to happen -" she glared at Sirius the moment he went to interrupt, silencing him before he could start. "IF it was then I expect you to keep your nose out of it, I appreciate this - this little 'chat' but I am a big girl, Black, I can take care of myself."

Hermione could see Sirius fighting with himself, itching to voice his opinions rather strongly, but he didn't and she appreciated that even if watching him battle with himself was rather concerning. There seemed to be something else on his mind once the Snape and Wilkes moment had passed and she was becoming tired of the uncomfortable silence and his twitching.

"Will you just spit it out? Whatever it is you want to ask, just ask," she finally snapped, reaching the end of her patience.

"What were you dreaming about?" he blurted quickly.

"Oh."

"You don't have to say anything, but Granger, I know that scream, I know what makes someone cry out like that," Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"Sirius," she began, hoping that the use of his given name would inform him of the delicate nature of the topic. "Please," was all she could manage to say in the end.

"Ok," she was surprised at his acceptance of her plea and gave him a grateful smile.

"One day. Just not today, ok?" he nodded and leaned back into his corner of the sofa.

"So _Hermione_, it seems we are bonding this evening, working out our differences," said Sirius with a wave of his hand. "So let's, bond - that didn't sound right did it?" he continued with a grimace at his choice of words and then smiling when Hermione laughed.

"Sounds like a plan _Sirius."_

"The full moon is in just over a week, you're - you're not going to act differently around Moony are you, because of what I said?" asked Sirius, an air of worry to his voice until he noticed the look she was giving him. "Of course not, you're too stubborn, you are."

"Gryffindor, remember?"


	20. Flowers

**A/N - **As always sorry about the delay but I hope it's length makes up for it. A lot of dialogue in this one.

Thank you as always from the bottom of my Slytherin Heart for all your reviews favs and follows, makes me and my Beta super happy, Sorry again that I havn't had a moment to reply to any reviews but please do know that they are greatly appreciated.

Beta Love - You know who you are Super woman! LOVE!

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 20**

**Flowers**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**19th September 1977 - 8 Months and 22 days.**

Sirius crept through the bedroom door as silently as he could; a task that he had managed to perfect somewhat over the past few years, and made his way over to his bed. He would have made it too, if Peter hadn't kicked off his shoes and left them hazardously in the middle of the room the night before.

"Bugger!" he cried out, as he tripped over said shoes, and stumbled into the frame of Remus' bed, getting caught in the drapes as he tried his best to keep his balance, before finally losing the battle and crashing to the floor.

"Seriously Pads, could you please try harder to keep the volume down when you try to sneak back in?" grumbled Remus as he leaned over to glare at the crumpled Black on the floor.

"Sorry mate, I did try. Blame Pete and his inability to put his shoes away," Remus reached down to the side of his bed, taking a slipper and throwing it in the general direction of Peter and smiling sleepily when he heard a thump followed by a whimper of pain.

"Pete, Shoes!" he called out as he nuzzled his face back into his pillow.

"Do we want to know who?" inquired James from the other side of the room, as his pulled his covers up closer around him, cocooning himself in somewhat.

"It wasn't like that," was all Sirius said as he leaned an arm onto Remus' bed and hoisted himself up, losing his balance slightly and stumbling on to the bed itself.

"Sirius, I hate to break it to you, but you're really not my type," said Remus opening one eye to glare at his friend - and then it hit him. A smell so familiar it felt like home.

Within mere seconds Sirius was pinned against the wall with sheer force, Remus' hand firmly clasped around his neck, a dangerous, animalistic snarl coming from his mouth - teeth bared and sharpened far more than any of them had seem without being the wolf. His breath was heaving in anger and his eyes burning brightly amber as his fingers twitched to tighten just a fraction more around Sirius' neck.

Both James and Peter sat bolt upright in complete shock, only to run into action when they noticed the fear in Sirius' eyes. The two of them scrambled from their beds and over towards the situation, completely unsure about what had happened between the other two.

James was the first to speak as he hesitantly placed a calming hand on Remus' shoulder. "Moony, mate-"

"No," snarled Remus. "He touched her, he touched her and she's _mine_," Sirius hands gripped frantically at the hand still clasped around his neck in fear that Remus may tighten.

"Please, please tell me you didn't Sirius," James begged, shaking his head in disappointment.

"No - No," Sirius managed with a gasp.

"LIES!" the colour drained from all three other wizards' faces at the raw anger and volume of Remus' voice. "I can smell her; I can smell her all over you!"

"Moony mate," Peter tried timidly, "are you sure?" The wizard cowered within moments as Remus snapped his attention towards him and growled in disgust at the notion that he had mistaken the scent of his mate.

"Remus - Remus," tried James in hope that the sound of his name would allow him to gain a little more control over the outraged wolf making himself known. He was rewarded as he saw the tell-tale sign of eyes flicking back and forth between wolf amber and wizard blue.

"Remus mate, come on. Put him down, let him talk and then if he's really has been an arse, we can all kill him," continued James as he shot Sirius a look in the process. Both Peter and James sighed in relief as Remus regained control and softened his grip around Sirius' now red neck, before removing his hand completely though the rage was still evident on his face.

Turning his back on the other three, Remus walked back over towards his bed and sat down, his gaze focused on his feet, his hands firmly clasped in his lap.

"I didn't touch her I swear," began Sirius quickly, his hands held out in front of him as though he was surrendering.

"Then why can I smell her all over you?" asked Remus bringing his gaze to meet Sirius', his voice was softer now, broken even at the thought of one of his best friends doing that to him. His heart sank even further as Sirius closed his eyes, sighed, and ran his hands down over his face.

"I was with her -"

"I'll kill him for you, Moony," sneered James as he took a step towards Sirius, fist raised ready.

"Not like that! Wizards oath!" continued Sirius fanatically holding his hands up even further in a desperate attempt to keep James at arm's length. "I heard her again!"

At that declaration Remus jumped up and joined James by his side, his eyes now full of worry for his mate.

"Why didn't we hear her too?" asked James before Remus had a chance to say or ask anything himself, only to frown at the Black heir as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Erm -" began Sirius hesitantly, "I set up extra silencing spells around your beds," he finished sheepishly.

"Why would you do that?" asked Peter oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Yes Sirius, why did you do that?" growled Remus.

"I wanted to talk to her ok. Thought that maybe if she had another nightmare like the other night it would give me the opportunity to follow her, talk to her," said Sirius with a helpless shrug.

"After I begged you not to, after all I said to you the other day," Sirius looked down at his feet at the sound of disappointment from Remus.

"I just wanted to talk to her, I just felt like one of us needed to warn her about Snivellus -"

"What did I say!? What did I tell you!? He is no threat! If you got your head out of your arse for long enough to look you would have noticed!" shouted Remus, taking them all by surprise that he had lost his temper without _Moony's_ influence.

"Remus," said Peter calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him away from Sirius before his anger got the better of him.

"Do tell Pads, how did that go for you? How much of a bigger mess have you made?" asked James crossing his arms firmly against his chest.

"Yeah . . . It didn't go brilliantly, but it could have been a lot worse. Look, we're good. Hermione and I...we're good - well as good as good gets considering our history." Sirius tried to convince, a half smile not quite sure of itself across his lips.

"You called her Hermione - not Granger," noticed Remus, a slight pang of jealously hitting him at the notion.

"Like I said, we're good. We cleared the air, ok? Plus on a different note - you have nothing to worry about."

"What does that even mean?" asked Remus pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She _likes_ you," Remus' head snapped to attention, eye wide at his friend's words.

"She said that?" asked James taking a seat back on his bed now that he knew there would be no mauling.

Sirius walked over to his bed and flopped down "Well, not quite -" Sirius ignored the grumble from his friends and continued, "We were talking about the wolf Moony and she mentioned how protective we are of our wolf, not as in our wolves, you know hers and ours, just 'our wolf.'"

Remus couldn't help the small hopeful smile from making itself at home on his lips as he lied back down on his bed and stared up happily at the canopy. "She also said that she thought you were lovely," added Sirius for good measure.

_Today is a good day_. Thought Remus, despite the morning's drama.

* * *

In spite of feeling tired from the night before, at least she didn't feel as emotionally drained as the other morning, she thought to herself sitting down for breakfast. Hermione spooned some porridge and a few blackberries into a bowl and proceeded to eat, her mind wandering to memories of previous birthdays. Memories that saw her boys singing alongside her adoptive family and friends a rendition of Happy Birthday terribly out of tune. _Oh how she missed that racket._

Trying her best to distract herself from wallowing in self-pity, Hermione pulled out her current book and went to open it to the part she left at, however her plan was short lived.

"Morning _Hermione_," said Sirius with that boyish grin of his as he said her name.

"Morning _Sirius_," she replied with a roll of the eyes as she looked up to her right to see him and the other three marauders standing there.

"May we join you?" he asked nodding to the empty spaces around her.

"By all means," Hermione couldn't help flushing red and smiling when Remus growled at Sirius moments before he tried to sit next to her, only to quickly jump up and move his way around to the other side of the table.

"Hey," he said quietly as he took the spot instead and smiled awkwardly at her, warming her heart in the process. She had to admit she had missed Remus.

"Hey, how've you been?" she asked reaching for the hot chocolate and pouring him a cup smiling when he blushed and accepted the steaming mug.

"Thank you, been good, you?"

"Not bad, thank you," their sweet but awkward conversation was short lived when owls swooped in with the post.

Hermione was taken by surprise when one of the Hogwarts owls landed in front of her and delivered a small long package wrapped in brown paper and a small envelope. Thanking the owl, she pinched a small piece of Sirius' sausage and fed it to the bird resulting in an outraged look from the wizard himself.

She ran her fingers over the envelope recognising the spiky scrawl smiling in the process, before running a knife through the top to open it neatly. Pulling out a small birthday card she smiled brightly as she opened it up.

_Happy Birthday Know it all,_

_Severus_

She beamed at the small message. Severus. He had put Severus, not S.S. Not Snape. Severus. _Finally_.

"What's that?" asked James nodding towards the card she had placed down on the table as she began to open the package.

"Just a card," she said concentrating on the task at hand.

"It's a birthday card," shouted out Sirius, as he snatched it up and read it, sneering slightly when he saw who it was from, but stopping quickly when Hermione scowled at him.

"It's your Birthday?" asked Remus upset with himself that he hadn't known, hadn't got her anything like . . ._Snape_!? He thought in alarm as he picked up the card and had a look.

Hermione's smile only brighten when she had finished opening the parcel revealing a Curly Wurly. She looked up at the Slytherin tables and caught Severus' attention, smiling brilliantly at him as he gave her a head nod.

"Who knew muggle chocolate could make you so happy?" said James as he looked over at the excited witch.

"What is it?" asked Pettigrew, intrigued at the idea of chocolate.

"It's a Curly Wurly, can't stand them myself."

"Then why on earth are you so happy?" asked Sirius confused.

"Just because," said Hermione as she packed her things, slipping her card in between the pages of a book, to prevent it from getting damaged. "Here, I know you like them," she said to Remus handing him the chocolate bar.

"You - you sure?" he asked, his heart beating faster when she smiled at him so happily.

"Of course," Hermione replied, placing a kiss atop his head as though it was something so normal, before throwing her bag over her shoulder and tackling Snape into a bone crushing hug over at the Slytherin table, causing Killian to laugh at his friend's expense.

* * *

Remus sat there in a giddy school boy daze, chocolate in one hand and a smile on his face to rival that of a small child at Christmas. She'd kissed him, yes it had been a simple peck on the top of his head, but it was still a kiss. After such a long time of no contact with her or barely a word said between the two, he felt as though he were on top on the world. Nothing could bring him down from his high.

"Aw, look at Moony over there, if he were a dog his tail would be going crazy right about now," Sirius' teasing didn't bother him in the slightest as he reminisced on the feeling of that dainty kiss.

"Look at our little love sick Puppy over there," joined in James merrily. The two giggled away like adolescent witches continuing with their jokes and bantering until Peter opened his mouth.

"Did any of you know that it was her Birthday?" he asked quietly shattering that happy feeling Remus had going, "Sirius, didn't she say anything to you last night?" Peter continued. The reminder of the fact that Sirius had spent the previous evening with his mate somewhere in the castle alone made him growl, and Sirius to throw a slice of toast at Peter and his idiocy.

"Really, you want to go back there, I nearly lost my head this morning! My beautiful, beautiful head, don't piss off the wolf," scowled Sirius, as he eyed Remus carefully.

"What? I was just asking," flustered Peter.

"No she didn't," Sirius said nervously as he continued to watch Remus with caution.

Remus sat there quietly stewing over the fact that not only had Sirius spent the night with Hermione; however innocent, he had also not know it was her birthday and wished that he had something to gift her with. They may not have known each other long or even that well, but Snape had seemed to provide her with a gift that made her smile beam, despite how simple it had been, and he was jealous. He wanted to be the one had gotten such a reaction, wished it had been him that that smile was for.

He pondered for a moment, raking his mind for any idea of what he could present her with at such short notice, not to mention the slight issue of limited funds. The more he thought the more discouraged he became as his mind drew a blank time and time again.

"Moony, you listening?" asked James waving a hand in front his face.

"Huh, oh sorry. Little distracted now," he replied half-heartedly.

"We can see that. Prongs, here, was just saying why don't we throw a little something for Hermione tonight in the common room, treat it a little like a welcome slash birthday party. Would be a good chance to get to know her better," the hopeful gleam in Sirius' eyes didn't go unnoticed by the wizard and, despite his better judgement of a party on a school night, found himself nodding in agreement.

"How're you going to convince Lily to let us though?" he asked giving a nod to James.

"Oh posh, I'm head boy, if I say we're going to have a party then she'll just have to accept it, won't she!" said James with an air of finality, until he noticed the raised eyebrows from all three of his friends. "Please don't tell her I said that," he added on, grateful that the witch herself hadn't been around to hear the comment; he was after all rather attached to certain extremities of his.

"You do realise you've barely done a handful of head duties since we've been back," reminded Remus with a soft smile.

"I resent that, I do my rounds."

"Ok, so we have established that Prongs here is one of the worst head boys Gryffindor has seen –"

"Hey!"

"But on another note, Moony here needs to find his mate a suitable birthday gift before the day is out," reminded Sirius as the four gathered their bags and made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the greenhouses.

Ideas were thrown back and forth between Sirius, James and Peter, most of which Remus dismissed within moments, but he did have to admit his friends were rather creative if not a little crude. They had just made it to the small gardens that ran along the edge of the greenhouses when Peter suggested blooms themselves.

The short dumpy Gryffindor pointed enthusiastically to the vibrant yellow carnations. "What about those, they're pretty."

Sirius scowled at the blooms and then at his friend. "He cannot give her those," he said very matter of fact, turning his nose up at the subtle little flower.

"Why not? What's wrong with them, they look nice," Peter defended.

"It's not the flower, it's the meaning behind them," continued Sirius as he scoured over the garden himself.

James rolled his eyes. "Here we go," he said, shooting Remus a look that informed him he was going to get a lesson in horticulture, "It's a pure blood thing," he whispered to Remus, loud enough for the others to hear.

"I heard that," said Sirius, not looking towards them as he continued his mission.

Peter looked wide eyed at Sirius and frowned. "You listened to that rubbish when you were younger, the flower and plant crap you listened?"

Sirius picked two flowers and held them up towards Peter, observing the blooms and their delicate petals. "Wormtail, women like flowers. And flowers my dear friend, are the best way to convey a message without even a single word. In the muggle world their symbolism may not mean much now, but here they have the power to seduce. Ever heard of the saying 'actions speak a thousand words'? Well think of gifting flowers as one of those actions.

"Pureblood women are raised to know the message conveyed in every flower, when you present a bouquet to a witch whether they are Pureblood, halfblood or muggleborn they will dissect the meaning of every flower you have chosen –"

"But how do muggleborns know they mean something so major if they haven't been taught?" Peter interrupted, believing he had just claimed one up on the Black Heir. It was known to all that the Blacks took their flora seriously.

"Witches talk Wormy, muggleborns have questions and as I said witches love to talk, especially when they know something someone else doesn't and they have an excuse to be little know it all's," they had begun to stroll away from the gardens, Sirius still holding on to his two blooms, Remus listening intently for once not realising just how significant something like a flower could be to expressing one's emotions. His father had never been one for pureblood traditions, so this surprisingly was all new to him.

Sirius continued as he held up the first flower "Take this flower-"

"It's just a rose," interrupted Peter, frustrating not only Sirius but Remus and his intrigue.

"Will you be quiet for one moment; I am trying to be insightful here. This here," he continued, flashing Peter a quick glare, "This isn't just a rose, it's an orange rose, it represents desire, passion. That yellow carnation you pointed out means disdain and rejection, hardly suitable for one's mate I think?"

Peter scoffed. "Alright then what's that one?" he asked, pointing his chubby finger at the other flower Sirius held in this opposite hand.

Sirius smirked at Peter as they walked through the greenhouse door and towards Professor Sprout, "This, my friend, is ambrosia and it means inspiration – Looking lovely as ever today, Professor," said Sirius as he marched up towards her. "For you, how I feel every time I am present in your class," he beamed at her flashing a wink to the three of them as the plump witch flushed and thanked him as she took the small flower from his hand and placed it in her hat.

"Aren't you a sweet boy," she beamed. They continued to watch as Sirius walked over to one of the Slytherin girls and hand her the orange rose and whisper something obviously not appropriate to those around as the witch blushed furiously, but nodded her head in agreement and smiled at him seductively as he flashed her a wink.

The cocky Gryffindor walked back over to them, a smile plastered over his face "Like I said, Wormtail, women like flowers."

* * *

Her morning had started off brightly, despite being homesick and missing all those she loved, she was having a rather pleasant day. Snape's little surprise this morning had put her in a thoroughly good mood, far better than she had been over the past few days. That and the added bonus of the air finally being that little bit clearer between her and Sirius, things really were going well.

She took her spot next to Killian at her workstation, smiling when Severus was called up to the front,yet again, to help keep an eye on the troublesome student from last week, and began to prepare for class. Nothing too strenuous this morning for their lesson, just a selection of clippings laid out before them to draw, name and label, a rather therapeutic start to the day, Hermione thought.

"Once again, Happy Birthday, Hermione," the sound of Killian's voice caressing her name caused her skin to prickle with goose bumps.

"Thank you," she said casting him a quick shy smile as he gave a wink.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they began their task at hand when Killian reached into his bag and pulled out a small neatly wrapped parcel. Hermione looked up and across to the young wizard standing beside her with intrigue.

Killian cleared his throat and fought to control the blush making itself present. "I should probably give this to you in a quieter setting, but I find myself thinking that if I do not gift this to you now, then I shall put it off even longer. Though please do not believe that you are under any obligation to answer at this moment, if at all."

Hermione smiled sweetly at Killian. "It is a birthday gift, though - I hope it will mean more."

Putting down her pencil and parchment, Hermione accepted the gift. "Thank you," she said quietly before opening it.

* * *

Remus groaned in annoyance as he watched Killian hand over what seemed to be a birthday gift to Hermione. Had they seriously been the only ones who hadn't known it was her birthday?

"Is that a –" he began.

"A white quill, shit," was all James had to say about the matter, as they watched Hermione's eyes go wide as she turned towards Wilkes, it was clear she knew what it signified.

"What does that mean?" asked Peter desperate to understand what was going on.

Sirius left out an angry huff. "Seriously Pete, you really should have listened in those classes," he chastised. "Wilkes has given Hermione a white quill; he's asking to court her, albeit in an extremely formal manner, haven't seen anyone do that since that Malfoy git asked my cousin Narcissa."

"Court?" Peter asked again.

"Date! He's asking her out, you twit!" growled Sirius in frustration.

"With a feather?"

"Right. Someone? Someone, please. Clip him round the head for me, I can't take it anymore. I just can't," said Sirius dramatically with a flourish of his arms, gathering up his work and moving benches to join the Slytherin he had been flirting with earlier.

With a reluctant sigh and a cautious glance in Remus' direction, James explained. "It's tradition because; the white signifies pure and honourable intentions, innocence and beginnings. The feather well that relates to the bird's ability to fly, it signifies the start of a new journey - hopefully together," James, at that moment, was all too aware of his silent friend watching the two subjects of their conversation talking intently.

"But Wilkes doesn't do girlfriends, he doesn't _court_," said Peter unaware of the tension in the air at that moment.

"Well, he does now," spat Remus, his knuckles turning white as he gripped at the pencil in his hands trying to keep control of the wolf. _Moony_ was fighting him and fighting him hard, but Remus stood strong as he watched Hermione blush and stutter over the gift.

He couldn't hear what was being shared between the two as the sound of whispers began to fill his ears; apparently it hadn't been just them who had noticed the exchange. His fellow classmates were being clever about it though, no one was going to cause uproar here about a Gryffindor and Slytherin, especially when it involved Wilkes. A wizard who was supposedly involved with an arrangement of a betrothal to the youngest Black sister.

* * *

Her heart was in the throat as she looked down at the gift in her hands, completely blown away by the whole thing; her eyes flickered up to the hopeful wizard standing to her side and then scoured the room in search of Severus. He was there watching the exchange with a look of amusement much to Hermione's irritation, _he knew_ the git; he could have at least warned her.

This kind of exchange was completely new to her, she had seen only one like it before, when Draco Malfoy formally asked to court Pansy Parkinson during their fourth year, and a relationship that was luckily short lived. The thought of a Malfoy-Parkinson union was enough to vow anybody to a life of celibacy.

Hermione looked down at the delicate white quill once more and then returned her gaze to the wizard, giving him a soft smile which seemed to ease his uncertainty.

"Hermione, I do not expect you to answer now, I just hope you will think about it and perhaps join me for a walk this evening after dinner?" her heart fluttered at the sincerity of his voice and not trusting hers she nodded in agreement, turning away as she tried to hide the blush that was now colouring her cheeks.

She hadn't noticed the chatter of their classmates or the broken expression of the tall sandy haired werewolf watching the exchange, as she turned her attention back to her work in her own little happy daze.

* * *

Remus sat there after their evening meal at the end of his bed in deep concentration, his thoughts focused only on the task at hand. Brow furrowed as he worked meticulously on the old broken pocket watch in his hands. The watch itself was just a fraction smaller than average, a clean crisp glass front, and a high shined goblin silver back engraved with beautiful filigree embossing. It hadn't worked since the day his grandmother passed and would never do so again, charmed to tick with her life, halting when her time came to an end.

He worked hard at removing the workings, the cogs and the springs from the delicate little thing, charming the glass out and resting it to one side as he did so, getting it ready for the next step. His fingers were in agony, having handled the sliver for far too long, red and almost raw. Werewolves and silver did not mix well, but still he worked dutifully through any discomfort until his was pleased with the end result, holding it out before him admiring it as his friends entered the room.

"What you got there, Moony?" asked James walking over and taking a seat next to him, accepting the little pocket watch as Remus handed it over. "You did this?" he asked in awe, giving the werewolf a crooked smile as he nodded.

"Your hands look like shit, Moony," said Sirius as he noticed his blistered fingertips, "Bloody idiot, you should have asked us for help," he continued walking over with a bottle of something that was to ease his discomfort.

"Who's it for?" asked Peter as he bumbled over to join then, flinching away a little when Sirius glared at him.

"Are you having stupid day today, Wormtail? I mean come on, where have you been all day? It's for Hermione, use that noggin of yours."

"Oh right, yeah I knew that, looks nice," he flustered taking the gift from James and having a proper look.

"Give it here, then, let's see what you thought up," said Sirius taking the watch out of Peter's hands and studying it, looking at his friend and beaming with approval, "Nice choice here Moony, nice choice, very very nice," he continued as he studied the gift.

Remus had emptied the watch of any functioning parts, leaving it as an empty case and filling it with a mixture of preserved white petals and small blue flowers, encasing them behind the glass window. The colours standing out brightly and elegantly on the crisp shine of the silver. He had transfigured the small thick chain into an elegant dainty necklace, stringing the watch onto it so it hung as a pendent. He had to admit to himself it did look good.

"The chain? Won't a _finite_ undo it?" Sirius asked, remembering how the watch had looked previously.

Remus shook his head "Placed a signature on it, it should be fine."

"And the flowers?" James asked his time.

"Stasis charm, they'll be fine, yes-" he continued, nodding to Sirius's questioning eyes, "Also signatured."

"I have to say Moony, it really is stunning," James said, taking the watch from Sirius again and studying its contents.

Remus waited with baited breath as Sirius eyes locked on him as a smirk creeped across his lips "Nice flower choices mate," Remus breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at his friend.

"What . . .are . . ." began Peter hesitantly, looking at Sirius cautiously.

Sirius huffed and shook his head with a quick roll of his eyes, "He chose blue Hydrangeas - that's the little one, right," Peter glared at Sirius' patronising tone. "And Gardenia, that's the larger white petals you can see. A very nice choice Moony, I highly approve."

"Hydrangeas are for heartfelt and honest emotions, and gratitude for being understood, Gardenia's - well- they indicate a secret love, and telling the receiver that they are lovely - before you ask, Pete," Peter gave James a thankful look before looking over the gift once more, now he understood, appreciating it's beauty more.

"When're you going to give it to her?" asked Peter handing the watch back to Remus, who placed it carefully back into his small box.

"Not sure, but hopefully at some point tonight."

* * *

Hermione's heart was racing the entire time she and Killian walked around the lake, her mind always thinking of that quill and what it represented. This was not the place for getting into a relationship and certainly not the right time, yet she couldn't help the small smile that flickered across her face at the thought of Killian and the romance of the whole situation. Yet she knew that she wouldn't be here forever, and she certainly didn't want to break his heart, or have hers broken either.

"Do you always think so hard?" Killian asked, looking across at her and smiling in that way that made her swoon.

"Sorry, I just, I can't help but think about your gift," she answered truthfully.

Killian stopped walking and caught Hermione's hand in his, halting her and pulling her close. Their toes touching each other's, as his hand reaching up to tuck a stubborn curl behind her ear, he continued, "Hermione, do not over think it, it is merely the way I have been brought up. If I find myself captivated by a rather remarkable witch, then I shall ask her to be mine the proper way. I am not asking for your hand, do not panic, I just simply wish to get to know you better, understand you, treasure you. There is something about you that has me enchanted," said Killian looking deeply into her eyes as he ran his thumb across her cheek, resting his hand just around the crook of her neck.

Her heart was racing with the intensity of the way he was looking at her, and all logic and reasoning of why this wasn't the best idea, flew out of her head.

"I know you do not believe the power of divination and all that comes with it, but I do and I am fully aware that this will not be forever, I am not your happy ending, but I would love to be a part of your journey to get you there," she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words, which only seemed to make the wizard laugh.

"I will be ready to stand here and say I told you so like a petulant child when the time comes, mark my word. But until then, will you please accept my offer and allow me to court you?" Killian brought his forehead to hers and bringing both hands up to cup her cheeks, their eyes never breaking away from each other as he leaned in and brushed his lips gently against hers.

Her heart stopped, she was sure of it. She was sure that Killian had just killed her as her breath left and his lips pressed against hers, deepening the kiss. The passion that surged through her was nothing like she had felt before, and without realising what she was doing, she allowed her hands to rise up and her fingers to thread through the hair at the nape of his neck. Their lips moved in sync, moulding together drinking each other in.

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed as their finallthimbles broke apart. The sun was low in the sky and a chill had crept into air. "Is that a yes?" asked Killian, lips swollen from their kiss, which made Hermione smile in a rather predatory way. She didn't trust her voice at that moment, so she simply nodded, smiling when Killian beamed at her, drawing her in for another breath-taking kiss.

* * *

Killian and Hermione had made their way back up to the castle; hands clasped in one another's, his thumb caressing her hand in such a way it made her giddy. Both their walking paces reduced to that of a dawdle the closer they got to Gryffindor tower.

"You know - it's such a shame the dungeons are so far away," Hermione whispered into Killian's ear, as they reached the bottom of the staircase to the portrait entrance.

He smiled at Hermione, pulling her close and playing with a curl that seemed to take his fancy. "And please share, why is that?" he asked her moving that hand to clasp her chin and pull her in for a kiss.

The sound of the portrait swinging open and student's laughter flowing out pulled the couple from their moment. Hermione stumbling backwards at the fright, only to find Killian arms firmly gripping her tightly and pull her close and flush against him.

"Oh, we - we were just coming to find you," managed Remus as he laid eyes on the obviously happy couple. He felt a lump in his throat at the sight of Killian's arm around her waist and the rosy colour her lips and cheeks were sporting, an obvious sign of their recent kissing.

He found himself lost for words after that, as he just stood and stared awkwardly at the couple before him, Moony whimpering in distress rather than anger that another should be holding her in such away, sporting what could only be described as a look of arousal, and then embarrassment to be caught in such a situation.

"Moony, why are you just standing there, go find-" Remus was grateful for Sirius's interruption at that moment, as he continued to say nothing but watch the couple, Killian never taking his hands off his mate. "There you are."

"Here I am, what did you want with me?" asked Hermione looking up still flushed. _To whisk you away and lock you in my room_, man and wolf thought as one.

"We've got something to show you - arranged a little something for you," Sirius continued for the both of them as he noticed Remus' discomfort over the situation.

Killian pulled Hermione closer, and kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth, the action making Remus' heart clench tightly, "Go, they obviously have something important planned for you, Little Witch."

"Again with that name?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Of course," he said kissing her once more. "Look after her for me, boys," said Killian flashing them a smile that seemed to even make them want to smile back. They didn't say anything just gave a head nod in confirmation. Of course they would look after her she was _his_ mate after all.

Remus felt another pang as he watched Hermione smile at Killian's retreating form and as the colour flooded her cheeks further when she noticed both he and Sirius were watching her. This wasn't fair, at moments he felt sure that she knew they were meant for one another. Of course there was the whole ordeal of her avoiding them for far too long, but still there were touches, and smiles, even that kiss. He was even sure that she had said she was his at one point during the last moon, though he couldn't be sure if it had just been a dream or not.

At least he didn't feel worried about Killian hurting her, once again there seemed to be an overwhelming feeling, when he saw the two of them together, that she was safe. Of course she was safe in the wrong hands, and there was certainly not a feeling of "no threat at all". After all, Killian was in a different category compared to Snape, he was a threat in regards to keeping him away from his mate and that part certainly didn't sit well with him.

"So, are you both just going to stare at me, or tell me what you wanted? asked Hermione, as she made her way up the staircase towards them.

Sirius seemed to snap out of his own thoughts at the sound of Hermione's question, "Oh, well if you could be so kind as to follow us?" he continued, bowing dramatically and sweeping his arm out towards the door with a flourish.

"No need for the dramatics, just lead the way will you?" she said with a roll of her eyes. _Her beautiful big brown eyes._

Sirius cheerily provided the passwords and skipped on through into the bustling common room leaving both Hermione and Remus to follow. Just as he was about to make a move to follow, Hermione grabbed hold of his wrist halting him and at the same time sending waves of pure delight though him.

She frowned at little as she looked up into his eyes. "You ok?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her question, "Yeah, why?"

"You just, you've been very quiet for the past few minutes, you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired from putting up with Pad's. He's been a little excited, to say the least," he managed to force out a smile, which he knew didn't quite reach his eyes, but was grateful none the less when she didn't ask any questions and allowed him to enter through into the common room.

* * *

Hermione was touched by the gesture as she looked around the common room to see it filled with the seventh year students, all of whom were crying out some sort of Happy Birthday. It would seem that today certainly wasn't the awful day she had envisioned. She cast a questioning glance at Remus only to be met with that beautiful half smile of his and a nod in the direction of James and Sirius.

"What have you done with the other students might I ask?"

"Banished till dawn to their dorms," said Sirius over his shoulder as he scurried on off up in the direction of the boy's room.

"How on earth did you manage that? I know you can't have broken any rules and Lily isn't scolding you all..."

"Now, we shall not share our secrets with you, Miss Granger, till we know you a little better. I do believe Sirius has an idea for that," answered James with a mischievous smirk in place as he snaked an arm around Lily's waist.

Lily frowned at James in question until she spotted Sirius hop off the last step having arrived with two rather sizeable bottles of Firewhiskey. "Oh no, you don't, Sirius!" she cried out. "You said it was a little get together with the seventh years, to wish Hermione a Happy Birthday and Welcome her. Firewhiskey is not a necessity for those, James," said the now rather cross redhead.

"Lil's how do you think we get to know Hermione over here? Drinking is social, a rite of passage, an initiation, a bonding between -" paused Sirius, as he searched for the word he was looking for, before giving up and waving his arm aimlessly, "whatever this is," he finished.

"Come on, Lily," encouraged Mary, which seemed to take Hermione by surprise, she seemed so innocent.

"Fine, but I am abandoning ship should we get caught, I shall deny everything and flee," she said with a huff making others around her laugh.

"And here, I thought you would have been the first to point in the direction of the culprit," questioned Hermione in good humour.

"Oh, don't believe everything you hear about dear Lily here, she won't necessarily point the blame and throw you to the . . . lions - but she will certainly not help in the event of capture, that girl can run and she can most certainly play that innocent card very well," said Sirius as he placed the two bottles gently on the small coffee table they had gathered around by the fire, before emptying his pockets of . . .

"Thimbles?"

"Yes. Thimbles. They are the perfect size to transfigure into shot glasses, not to complicated and not to delicate - plus much easier to hide and store. It's always a pain when everyone is rooting around for something to drink from, we learnt it's best to be prepared . . . half way through sixth year I think, after a rather unfortunate incident," continued Sirius, as he worked his magic and transfigured the thimbles in record time, smirking at Hermione when he noticed her admiration.

"Blacks are always particularly good at Transfiguration," he said with a wink.

She shook her head before turning back towards the others in the room. "And what was this unfortunate incident then?" There were a few sniggers from around as they all took a moment to remember that night, well what they could of it anyway.

Mary was the first to speak up. "Oh poor poor Frank."

"Poor sod indeed, I mean what was he thinking?" said another seventh year who Hermione had trouble placing his name.

"Frank?" she asked.

"Longbottom, top bloke but clumsy as hell," Hermione smiled at the mention of Neville's father, she would have to remember this story for him. "He thought it was a brilliant idea to use a size two cauldron as his glass for the night, was working perfectly fine until he decided to do away with the straw he had."

"Ended up in the infirmary after he thought it would be a brilliant idea to lift it to drink from it, and well Frank being Frank, dropped the damn thing . . . on his face," continued Mary scrunching her own at the memory.

Sirius laughed loudly. "Poor git, not only broke his nose but knocked out two of his teeth as well. Who knew mouths bled so much?" he finished off as he poured Firewhiskey into the newly transfigured glasses, and passed them out between them. "Bottoms up!"

Everyone raised the glasses and drained their contents, many coughing and spluttering at the heat now running down their throats, their eye's watering as they adjusted to the little discomfort, all apart from Sirius, James, Remus and herself.

She simply wiped the small spill of whiskey from her chin with her thumb placed her glass gently down on the table and looked at surprised eyes. "What?"

"Granger can drink, it seems," said Sirius excitedly.

"Back to Granger, is it, now?" Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes. "Like I've said before, I live with three men, one of whom in particular is a rather large fan of Firewhiskey."

"Right then all, bottoms down - in a circle, that's it like you did when you played Crup Crup, Kneazle as a kid, we're going to play a little game," announced Sirius as he commanded everyone's positions until he was happy, Hermione sat safely in between Remus and Mary, dreading what was to come.

"Glasses down in front, I'll place the bottles in the middle, now seeing as it is Hermione's birthday and we all have yet to get to know her that well, I suggest a little game of '_I have never_'" Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes again, of course Sirius would be the one to suggest such a game, he couldn't resist could he?

"I'm pretty sure that your questions are not going to be of an innocent nature, that's hardly a way to get to know me is it now?" she chastised him, shaking her head when he responded with nothing more than a large bright grin.

"You don't have to play if you don't want," whispered Remus in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine as his warm breath caressed its shell.

"Don't be silly; what's the worst that could happen?"

She shouldn't have said that, Hermione really shouldn't have said that. Within the first four questions Hermione had had to drink for each one. When they started out as questions about school life, Sirius and James had said that that included her old school too, which of course just meant her own time at Hogwarts. Quite tame really they were, simple: _I have never slept in the library, I have never been out after hours, I have never broken a school rule, I have never kissed in the corridors. _Harmless Hermione thought, until she noticed the dark and excited looks Sirius and James shared when it came to their turn, and then well, they seemed to take control.

_I have never snuck out of school_ \- drink, _I have never been in a broom closest_ \- drink (a memory of her and Terry Boot flashed through her mind), _I have never shagged in school_ \- drink (again Mr Boot), _I have never been caught shagging_ \- Drink (the night Harry had walked in on her and Ron was forever etched into her mind), _I have never had a fantasy about a Professo_r - Drink. That one, that one got their attention.

"W-who H-Herminny," slurred Mary a little worse for wear, _always the quiet ones,_ Hermione had thought to herself as Mary had almost matched Hermione drink for drink.

"My old Defence teacher, he was yummy, live with him now," Hermione managed without slurring, though she did have a rather goofy looking grin on her face, when she was reminded of the fact that her rather handsome Professor was sitting next to her at that point.

"Your wolf at home? Share, did you ever . . ." hinted Lily.

"Wolf?" asked the other boy, though no one had heard him.

"LILY! No I did not, he was a gentlemen and yummy," she giggled, all too aware of how ridiculous she was starting to sound, "Anyway this seems to have turned into a Hermione has never, I don't think that's very fair."

"We think it is Perfectly fair, after all we are trying to get to know you, and anyways 'Hermione has never' seems like a much better game, don't' you think everyone?" argued Sirius, his eyes a little glassy from the amount of whiskey he too had drunk.

She wasn't sure how much she had drunk by now, far far too much, as had everyone else. The questions had moved on from a slightly naughtier tone and more on to the ridiculous as they tried to find something Hermione hadn't done.

"No way have you ever ridden on the back of a Dragon!" said the Gryffindor lad from early; whom Hermione had learnt was called Henry.

"Yep, last year," she mumbled, her eyes closed as she tried to stop swaying from side to side, only to then drift a little too far right and rest her head on to Remus, who of course seemed as sober as ever. Damn him and his wolf metabolism.

"Seriously?" questioned James, eyeing the witch who was now snuggling into Remus's side.

"Hmm, yep. It was blind. You smell good," she said smiling up at Remus who had how moved his arm to wrap it around her, trying his best to keep her upright.

"Ok I have one - I have never gone back in time," said Sirius drunkenly from the other side of the room, his head laid on a rather uncomfortable looking Peter.

Without thinking about it Hermione brought the glass up to her lips and drank it. "Well that's a lie, No way have you been back in time Granger," argued Henry.

It took her a moment to realise the mistake she had made, however she was still able to use her brain just in time to correct herself. "Third year. . . I had a time turner. . . wanted to do too many classes," she said, nodding her head as though she was trying to convince them.

"You had a time turner?" ask Remus looking down on the witch who had seemed to curl herself into his side quite nicely, not that he minded at all, she was a perfect fit.

"Yep, only for the year though . . .saved a Hippy-o-griff," she slurred happily, eyes drifting closed.

"A Hippy-o-griff?" Lily hiccupped "S-silly Herminnie."

"You're drunk," James said in amusement at his girlfriend.

"And you're pretty," she replied to him, planting a rather loud kiss on his cheek.

"Flew on it, too!" exclaimed Hermione to the room interrupting Lily's rather public display of affection.

"Flew on what?" asked Remus extracting Hermione's glass out of her hand and placing it out of her reach, she had certainly had enough for the evening.

"The Hippy-o-griff of course,"

"The Hippogriff? You flew on a Hippogriff?"

"Yeesss, Hennerry, I flew on a Hippy-o-griff,"

"Right," Henry said not convinced in the slightest.

"And on a Thestral,"

"You can see Thestrals?" asked Remus, his eyes full of hurt for the witch still wrapped up under his arm, no one should be able to see those, no one should have seen someone pass away in front of their very eyes.

"Not when I flew on one, Nope, now that was terrifying. Now though, now I see them," the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically, from light hearted and fun to rather dark and gloomy. The realisation that Hermione had obviously been through far more than they had realised was quite sobering.

Her eyes were closed and she nestled further into Remus as he and his three friends shared a look between them. All of whom had suddenly become very aware of what her dreams could possibly be about, what pain and heartbreak she was going through reliving those memories in her sleep.

Remus found himself protectively pulling Hermione into his lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly, not caring about what people thought, or if Killian heard of the display, people could say what they wanted. He needed this; he and _Moony_ need this, need to know that she was ok at that moment, wrapped tightly in his arm, safe.

The little witch in him embrace spoke up again, "Kissed a werewolf, too." His heart stilled.

"A werewolf? Don't be ridiculous, everyone knows they are monsters, why one earth would you want to kiss one of those," Remus felt the witch in his lap tense and was almost certain he heard her growl.

"You don't know anything, Henry, so shut up." she snapped viciously.

"SO YOU DID KISS YOUR PROFESSOR!" Lily's shrill screeching wiped away any tension that previously filled the air and sent the girls into a giggling frenzy that seemed to startle the boys.

"Not like that, just on the cheek, and the top of his head. Though I wouldn't say no, he is beautiful," Hermione said with a laugh, all previous comments about werewolves forgotten, "I love werewolves," she slurred.

"Oh, do you now? Do share, Miss Granger," said James, his arm still thrown gracelessly around Lily's waist.

Remus found himself tensing with nerves at that point. "What's not to like, they're strong - they could throw you around a bit, in the right way if you know what I mean," she began, throwing a rather obvious wink in the direction of Mary and Lily, sending the girls into another round of giggling.

"There kind and gentle," she scowled as Henry scoffed. "Most are - some, of course, aren't. You nit wit! Mine are though," Remus felt his heart swell as Hermione claimed him as hers and her arms snaked around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

"When the wolf is near the surface . . . just-" she let out a dreamy sigh, which was closely followed by one from both Mary and Lily also, "And the scars, well they are just beautiful."

"Scars...beautiful?" Sneered Henry.

"You have a lot to learn about beauty. Scars make a person who they are, they tell a story of who a person is, show you what they have survived. How is that not beautiful?" It was settled. Remus was in love. Completely and utterly in love. This little whirlwind had appeared out of nowhere a mere month ago and he was hers truly and completely.

"I need bed," said Hermione as she tried to climb out of his lap, much to his disapproval.

"Aw no Hermmy, stay," begged Mary.

"Nope, nope, need sleep," she said with a wave as she staggered to her feet, Remus jumping up quickly to help her as she swayed and stumbled.

"She's a spoken for witch now, Moony, hands off. Actually, hands on, it's only a snake," shouted Sirius as Remus' hands clasped around Hermione's waist as he helped her towards the stairs.

"Shh, you mutt. Remus is a gentleman unlike you," she shouted out over her shoulder earning a laugh from the remaining students.

Remus helped Hermione up the winding staircase and towards her room; silently relishing in the extra time he was able to spend with her, even if it was just like this, at least he was able to hold her in his arms for just that little bit longer.

He really didn't want to let go at all as they approached her door and she mumbled out the password, allowing the two of them to slip in. He guided her towards her bed and couldn't help but laugh as she flopped down on to the soft mattress with a happy groan, pulling the pillow tightly under her head.

"You're a good man Remus, and so beautiful too," she mumbled sleepily, her eyes closed and her hair fanned out around her face.

He chuckled at her words and shook his head. "Not as beautiful as you, Hermione," he said gently, reaching down and pushing some of her hair back off her face and smiling down at her.

"You are cute, Remus. Can I keep you?"

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that now, do you?" he asked her making his way back to the door, trying to ignore the painful ache he felt in his chest knowing she was with another wizard.

"He's not forever," he froze in place.

"Excuse me?"

"He's not my forever. Night night, Remus," she said nuzzling back into her pillow and the blanket that Remus had not long ago pulled up over her shoulders.

He wasn't sure what to say to that, so he said nothing at all other than, "Good night Hermione," as he fondled the small package in his pocket, withdrawing it and placing it gently down on her bedside table with a small note attached.

He sighed, a little disappointed that he hadn't been able to give it to her this evening, but perhaps it worked better in his favour, he wasn't quite so sure how they would explain the gift in front of their house mates.

Frowning the the small box wrapped only in sheet of parchment and brown string, he hoped that it would be enough. It didn't look anywhere near the value of anything Wilkes could get her and the more he thought about it the more he seemed against the idea, and very nearly picked it back up and slipped it back into his pocket. That was until he looked at his blistered fingertips reminding him of how much he wanted to show her she meant something to him. Even if she didn't quite understand yet, he hope this would help her learn.

He could wait, he would wait. For her he would wait a lifetime.


	21. Accidents

**A/N - **Wow the reviews for the last chapter were amazin that you eveyone, I've replied to some and plan to review to the rest, but I really can't say thank you enough. So here's the next chapter for you all and a big thank you to my Beta for saving me on the end when the words woudn't flow nicely for me. LOVE! Lot more Remus and Hermione for you. Though maybe not what you wanted :D

BETA LOVE! You know who you are you wonderful woman! X MWAH X

Quick note, I'm now on tumblr woop wopp under the name thewrittingferret :) so please feel free to follow, in the middle of posting all chapters as well as some sneaky teasers of what my wonderful beta and I have been working on, plus it's a lot easier to reply to people on there when they have questions as and when. A little project that we are very excited about :D Hope to see you over there soon!

blog/thewrittingferret

And of course I own nothing :(

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 21**

**Accidents**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**20th September 1977 - 8 Months and 21 days.**

Remus couldn't be sure what time it was other than it was the early hours of the morning, as the sky was still black when the sound of a ear piercing scream startled the four of them awake. The sound so shrill and distraught, terrifying in fact. Almost as though someone was being tortured in the very next room. It took a little while for both him and Peter to realise what the noise in fact was, and it wasn't until he saw Sirius and James jump from their beds and towards the door had he put two and two together.

That god awful noise was Hermione, it was a sickening sound. A sound that made his blood curdle at the thoughts it created. His mind trying to even comprehend the type of dream or memory that could create that kind of pain.

Both Peter and he followed quickly behind the two into the corridor, where Sirius had clasped his arms around a sobbing Hermione as she had tried to run in sheer terror, pulling her back in towards her room holding her close and shushing her as his hand held the back of her head and pulled her close into him protectively. James frantically threw up the best silencing charms he could muster, though there was little they could do now to help, other than to mute the commotion now going on.

He had never felt so useless as he stood and watched his friend try to calm his mate, all to no avail.

She was beside herself, her body shaking with sobs, tears streaming down her face as though they were taps of running water, her chest glistening with sweat, her skin deathly pale. It made him feel sick, it made _Moony_ almost frantic with worry. Remus wanted to push Sirius out of the way and pull her into his arms, but at what cost? He didn't want to upset her further, he didn't want to make things any worse. So he stood there, willing his own tears away as he watched the scene before him.

His mate was hurting, truly hurting on a level he couldn't understand or do anything about, and it was breaking him.

"Shh," was all that was heard for what felt like a lifetime, though it could have only been moments as James had only just finished the silencing charm.

"Sev - severus . . ." She sobbed into Sirius' chest, her panic and tears not easing despite his efforts.

"Hey, hey Kitten," the familiar term of endearment from her first day doing nothing but feeding the fire that was the situation.

"I n - ne-eed, Sev, P-p-please," she begged, fist full of Sirius's shirt in her hands.

"Okay, okay . . . Wormtail," Peter gave a nod and scurried off at Sirius' silent request, for once understanding completely what was requested of him.

Remus stood there getting even more frustrated as Sirius held his mate close unable still to calm her. "Pad's, mate," said James from Remus's side.

Sirius looked up at James and then towards Remus, noticing his clenched fists and white knuckles, his tight jaw and the deep look of worry etched into his face. He nodded towards James and then locked eyes with Remus gesturing for him to come over.

"Moony mate, come here," Remus was startled slightly by Sirius' voice directed towards him but looked up at him none the less, taking his eyes away from Hermione's shaking form. He walked towards the two unsure what was required of him.

"I need you to hold her, whilst Prongs and I get her some sober up and calming draft," he didn't say anything as he happily drew the little witch into his embrace and sighed with contentment as she eased into his hold and her sobbing instantly softened, taking them all by surprise.

Sirius cast him a quick crooked smile before both he and James hurried out of the room back to theirs in search of the potions.

He encouraged her, still in his arms, towards the edge of her bed taking a seat and pulling her into his embrace, cradling her. Her head nestled securely in the crook of his neck, her wild curls tickling his bare chest. The overwhelming feeling of being there for her, calming her, caring for her, doing the role that _Moony_ was telling him was rightfully his was like coming home after an exhausting day.

Remus's hand soothingly stroked her hair, whilst the other was snaked tightly around her waist. Hermione's sobs had now calmed somewhat to loud whimpers her tears still flowing though considerably less.

"It's ok, sh, it's ok you're safe, we've got you, I've got you," whispered Remus into her hair.

* * *

Hermione couldn't think past the overwhelming fear that seem to course through her as she tried to make her way out of the Gryffindor tower, only to be stopped by someone's arms firmly wrapping around her. At first the panic began to rise, until she heard the familiar but muffled sound of Sirius' voice trying to calm her, though all it seemed to do was remind her just how close they had been to losing him that night at the ministry by that god awful woman. This, of course, only fed the fire that was her terror and a new wave of sobbing took over. She couldn't hear anything clearly other than the ringing of her own screams in her ears, any voices that were talking around her sounded echoed and distant.

The voice's suddenly stopped talking and she felt herself being released and engulfed into a new embrace, a warmer one, a more comforting one. She was surrounded by the comforting scent of what could only be described as Remus, a familiar mix of parchment, fresh grass and chocolate, it calmed her far more then she would ever admit to.

The feeling of his bare skin against her cheek as she nestled into him, having been lead towards the bed and cradled in his arms in such a way - she didn't ever wish to leave his embrace. She felt more at home in that one small moment then ever before. _As though she belonged there_, well that was a silly notion but, none the less, it was there.

* * *

By the time her sobs were reduced to mere hiccups Sirius and James had returned to the room, the door left open still for the return of Peter and hopefully Snape. They smiled sad smiles at the sight before them, their friend caring and cradling his mate with such emotion it would lighten even the blackest of hearts.

"Here, mate," said Sirius quietly as he walked over and handed Remus the two small vials they had gone to retrieve, just as a rather red faced and sweaty Peter stumbled through the open door way followed by a rather disgruntled Snape.

"Granger this better be-" the wizard's words came to a halt when he laid his eyes on the scrunched up form in Remus's arms and his posture and stern look softened instantly.

There were no words spoken among the men in the room as Snape walked over towards the bed and nodded his head towards the vials in Remus' hands. "Sober up and Calming draught," said Remus, though he was certain Snape knew this. Within a moment Snape turned his back to them and walked towards Hermione's bathroom, emerging moments later with what Remus recognised as a tube of toothpaste.

Snape climbed onto the opposite side of the bed and took the sober up from Remus' hand, uncorking it and bringing it towards Hermione lips "Come on, Granger, drink up."

The witch in Remus' arms did as she was told and shuddered once she had finished the vial. Snape withdrew one of Hermione's hands that was firmly clasped up into her chest and squeezed a small amount of toothpaste on to her index finger, much to everyone's confusion.

"Granger, you need to eat that. The mint will help settle your stomach when combining these two potions together, okay?" she nodded and did as she was told, before drinking the second potion held out to her and relaxing further into Remus's chest, the draught having taken instant effect.

"Severus," came a whimper from Hermione, "Stay?"

"Must I, Granger? It is far too damn hot in here," she snorted as she muffled a laugh, and much to their amazement Snape gave her a half crooked smile.

"Please," she asked, and the wizard in question nodded.

Remus stood, Hermione still wrapped in his arms. "Could you?" he asked Snape gesturing to the bed sheets, all askew. The wizard pulled them back and Remus laid Hermione down, silently mourning the loss of her warmth in his arms as he pulled the sheets up around her and followed the others out of the room instantly.

They walked back into their own room and returned to their beds. "You really okay leaving her with him?" ask Sirius cautiously, all too aware of the last discussion they had concerning Hermione and the snake.

Remus sighed deeply and looked up at his friend. "Yes. I can't explain it any better than I did the other day, there's no threat there, none at all and frankly I'd much rather him be in there than Wilkes. I don't think I would be quite so calm and understanding had she asked for him. She's safe, and right now, for me, that's all that matters. That - that was horrible. I don't ever want to see her like that again," Remus said closing his eyes and dragging his hands down his face, as he tried to erase the memory.

* * *

When Hermione woke the following morning, she was all too aware of another in the bed and it took her a moment for the memories of the night to come back, though not quickly enough as she had withdrawn her wand and had it firmly pointed at the culprit beside her.

"That's the last time I do anything you ask," came the sound of Severus' sleepy voice.

She laughed quietly and pulled her wand away. "Sorry, forgot for a moment," she mumbled, wiggling back down into the covers and peering over towards him, "time?"

"Too early for all this chit chat, after being ripped from my bed by a sweaty Gryffindor and brought to this furnace," moaned Snape. "It's six," he groaned further having picked up Hermione's wand from the middle of the bed and casting a tempus.

With the covers pulled up high just under her eyes, she watched Snape for a moment over the tops of the sheets and couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was half hanging out of the covers, obviously a sign that he was too hot, one leg strewn over the duvet as he lay on his side, an arm positioned over his eyes shielding them from the light of the window, that had forgotten to be drawn the previous night and the other buried under the pillow.

Her small smile turned into a bright grin as she noted his blue checked pyjama trousers and simple grey t-shirt, trying her hardest to imprint the memory into her mind having never seen him in anything other than full robes of some sort. The softer colours suited him.

"Will you please stop staring at me Granger, I don't care much for an audience whilst I sleep, something amusing you?" he groaned, his voice deeper than usual having not been used much.

"Just enjoying the lack of black," she laughed loudly as he pulled his pillow out and threw it at her.

"How are you this morning?" he asked once her laughter had died down.

"Embarrassed more than anything, and grateful. Thank you, for coming here last night," Hermione said softly.

"Think nothing of it and frankly I am glad you have a larger bed, it would have been a little too cozy for me other wise. I best be heading back, don't particularly fancy having to explain this," Snape said as he flung the covers off and slipped on his slippers. As Hermione watched him something caught her eye on the bedside table, a small parcel that she had been most certain wasn't there the night before.

"Is that yours?" she asked Severus just as he headed towards the door gesturing to the little package.

"No," he replied, walking back over towards it and giving it a once over. "It's for you," he said as he scanned over the note attached and handed it over to her.

Hermione took the package gently and fingered the small attached message, smiling fondly as she read it.

_If we could see the miracle of a single flower clearly,_

_Our whole life would change._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Remus_

"He has a way with words, I'll give him that," came Severus' drawl nodding towards the note.

She stared at the words with deep interest, reading them over and over again as though suddenly they would all make perfect sense to her. _Trust Remus to be poetic. _She placed it gently down and replaced it with the small parcel it had been attached to, her fingers stroking the brown twine holding it secure. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of him wrapping it by hand as she noticed the distinct lack of magic keeping it confined.

Hermione pulled on the string watching the neat bow come undone and the parchment spring open now it's restraints had been removed and reveal a simple royal blue box. She lifted the lid carefully and couldn't help the small gasp that fell from her mouth as she cast her eye on the delicate piece. The detail of the casing, the vibrant colours of the flowers, the softness of their petals clearly seen. It was beautiful, breathtaking in fact.

Within a moment she had jumped out of the bed, the necklace firmly clasped in her hand and sprinted out of the room startling Severus in the process. She knocked loudly on the marauders door despite the early hour repeatedly, until a rather grumpy and tired looking Remus opened it. The moment she cast her eyes on him, Hermione flung her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely peppering him with kisses on his cheeks and shocking him out of his dream like state.

"Thank you, thank you. It's just . . . It's beautiful, you shouldn't have by the way, but it really is beautiful," with another quick flurry she released the dazed wizard and ran back across to her room, leaving him to shuffle back into his room with a beaming smile.

"Well, I've had just about enough crazy for one day," said Snape, gesturing to the two of them as Hermione finished clasping the necklace around her neck.

Hermione stood up and walked towards the door with Snape who cast an inquisitive glance at the necklace now hanging around her neck and raised an eyebrow at the piece studying it.

"Pretty isn't it," said Hermione as she noticed attention drawn to it.

"Quite," he smirked knowingly, enjoying the fact that it seemed Hermione for once was oblivious as to the sentiment behind the gift. He wouldn't tell her, that would be far too nice, she would figure it out eventually for herself.

"Thank you again," Hermione began nervously, fiddling with the chain already.

Severus let out an annoyed huff and crossed his arms glaring down on the witch before him "What is it now Granger?"

"Would you . . ." she began "could you stay again? Tonight, please?" she finished in a quiet whisper.

He was going to say no. It was the best thing to do, but when he thought back to the state she was in last night, the way she had been clinging on to that wolf he couldn't do it. He couldn't be that cruel, as much of pain in the backside as it was going to be he just couldn't do it, not to her.

"Fine," he grumbled, silently enjoying the bright beaming smile that spread across her face and the way she fondly flung her arms around him in thanks.

* * *

"Who on earth was that at this time in the morning?" groaned Sirius from his bed, covers pulled up tightly around him so only his face was showing in the dimly lit room.

"Hermione," Remus practically sang as he all but glided back towards his bed. "She liked my gift," he smiled happily as he gathered his toiletries and left for the bathroom.

"He must be on cloud nine, for him to get up this early, what is it – six fifteen! Merlin," cried out James.

"Inside voice please, head is a little delicate," said Sirius turning his cocooned body to face James, James couldn't help but think he looked rather like a large caterpillar like that.

"How, how do you think he's going to cope? With well –"

"With Wilkes now being on the scene?" Sirius finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Not sure, not sure myself what to make of the whole thing if I'm honest, but I do think we need to up our game," James groaned at Sirius' words.

"Please can we not meddle, your last idea completely backfired, Moony had to suffer the whole day with Hufflepuff and Hermione didn't even bat an eye about it. All it did was create a monster, you know she waited for him outside of the toilets the other day, who does that?"

Sirius frowned at James. "You do mate, you wait for Lily all the time!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"But- but . . ." a large grunt like snore from Peter interrupted James rambling.

"Oh, hush, will you? Look I'm not implying that we push him further towards Ivy because well, it doesn't really need explaining does it. I think I caught her pocketing a loose hair of his, you know?" Sirius said with a shudder making him look even more ridiculous than he did.

"I'm just suggesting that we encourage situations where our hero and heroine are pushed together a little more, you know the chance for them to spend a little more time together."

"I guess that isn't a completely awful idea, what were you thinking?" asked James intrigued.

* * *

Despite it being the first day of the week of the moon Remus was feeling on top of the world, and _Moony _ seemed rather content and happy too, knowing his mate was as happy as she was with her gift filled them with joy. Not to mention the bonus of hugs and kisses that were one of the best wake up calls he could have asked for.

He had enjoyed his breakfast sitting with Hermione and his friends, laughing and joking about the state that Lily and Mary had been in this morning, both of whom had rather nasty headaches which didn't seem to budge even with a hangover cure. Then there was the extra sunshine in his day when he noticed his gift hanging around Hermione's beautiful neck, the silver catching the light ever so often and drawing his attention to it. Reminding him that he had made that for her, that she liked it and happily wore it proudly.

Hermione's presence over all those around him helped him to stay calm, even when Ivy had walked up and took it upon herself to play with his hair and try to neaten it out a little, before leaning in and whispering filth into his ear that noone should ever be privy to.

Yes, there was very little that could bring him down from this wonderful mood, that was until double Defence and then suddenly things began to go south. Even though they shared their lesson with the Slytherin's which meant Wilkes, Hermione took a seat next to Remus. _1-0 to Remus._ That was fine, in fact the first half of the lesson was fine until rather quickly he ran out of ink. He was sure he had picked up a full well this morning, as he scraped his quill along the bottom trying to gather any last drops.

Discreetly he tried to ask Hermione if he could please share her ink and in the process, Professor McMarkus caught him and scolded him for not paying attention, taking five points away from Gryffindor for being distracted by pretty girls. Causing both him and Hermione to turn a bright shade of red and Wilkes to raise and eyebrow in their direction.

Not even minutes later his quill snapped and splintered causing him to have to reach down and rummage through his bag in search of a new one. Of course there didn't seem to be any in there and he knew for a fact he always had at least three other quills in his bag, because his friends certainly never remembered to pack spares. Running a hand through his hair frustrated, he once more turned towards Hermione and tried his very best to ask is she happened to have a spare he could borrow. He got caught again.

"Mister Lupin, I shall not ask you again. Please stop bothering Miss Granger or I shall have to separate the two of you," scolded Professor McMarkus.

"Yes, Professor," he mumbled in response, as Hermione slid a quill over in his direction and he gratefully and silently accepted.

He busied himself once more with taking notes until he reached the end of his parchment and reached forward to pick up a fresh sheet, only to be met with air and the wood of the table. He watch Professor McMarkus for a moment, making sure the wizard had turned his back to the class before turning his own body towards Hermione to ask if she could possible spare his some parchment.

"What did I say Mister Lupin, and Miss Granger? I thought you knew better than to encourage disruption in my classroom. Both of you, detention tomorrow night."

"But - but Sir, I - I didn't say anything I -" stuttered Hermione.

"I don't want to hear it Miss Granger," said Professor McMarkus and Hermione turned to scowled at Remus thrusting a piece of parchment into his hands, making him shrink down in his seat upset with himself for having gotten Hermione into trouble.

He didn't dare ask Hermione for another quill when he managed to snap the nib of the one she had loaned him without even putting it to paper. Instead he sat there silently trying to write with the splintered nib, pinching it between his fingers to keep it together.

Finally when the end of the lesson had sounded he quickly reached for his bag eager to leave quickly only for him to trip and stumble over his chair, falling backward into Hermione and knocking her to the floor.

"I'm so so sorry. So sorry, Hermione, here let me-"

"What you doing down there, little witch?" interrupted Killian as he reached out an elegant hand and helped her up, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead, smiling at her in away that made Remus bubble with jealousy.

"Remus here seems to be having one of those days and is intent on taking me with him," Hermione said playfully, despite having just been knocked to the floor.

"And here I was believing you had fallen at my feet with desire," Killian laughed as Hermione playfully swiped at his arm and Remus watched through jealous eyes. His heart aching with longing as he watched them together.

"I'll see you later, I best be off," Killian said gesturing to Snape as he waited impatiently by the door. Remus watched as Hermione smiled at the wizard and accepted his kiss, before watching him leave with starry eyes. Remus cleared his throat trying to capture Hermione's attention as he readjusted his bag on his shoulder and tried his best to keep a hold of feelings when Hermione blushed at having been caught watching her boyfriend leave with vigour.

"Lunch?" he asked lamely as the both of them left the class and made their way down the corridor. "I am really sorry about today, by the way," he began before Hermione flashed him a look that said 'it really didn't matter'.

Remus looked around wondering where his friends had run off to, not that he was complaining when he was here alone with Hermione, but still they had been rather quiet today and that did usually mean that they were up to something, and if that was the case then it couldn't be anything good .

* * *

"Okay, Prongs, are we all set?" Sirius hissed across the dark landing.

"Should be, Pads, Wormy's bringing them up, we just have to listen for them and then catch her before she makes it round the corner."

"And are you casting, or am I?"

"Pads, shut up. We talked about this. You cast. Small tripping jinx, right at the ankle. First year stuff."

"You're right. And then she falls backward into his arms, his wolf senses give him enough time to make sure he catches her, and then they chuckle about having fallen for each other, and they all lived happily ever after."

"Right."

"So we're sure this is going to work?"

"Pads, shut up! It was _your_ plan!"

"I mean, I know, but so were the rest and we both know how they went."

"You're just now admitting this?"

"Shut up, Prongs, I think I heard Wormy."

And sure enough, they could hear Pete's voice coming up the stairs, chatting amiably with Remus and Hermione. As the sound approached them, they strained their animagus ears in order to be sure that Wormtail had managed to get Hermione up the stairs first, with Remus following just behind.

Sirius's eyes met James' over the space of the landing. It seemed like the last few pieces were in place. Now all they needed was one well timed tripping jinx, and Remus's mate would literally fall into his arms. It was perfect.

Hermione's ankle came into view first as she moved up the steps, and Sirius wordlessly shot off his jinx, before bolting around away from the landing, James hot on his heels.

* * *

Hermione felt herself trip, and for one comical moment, her arms scrambled to gain purchase along the walls, but the ancient castle's stones were too smooth, and she felt herself start to fall backward. She let out a small gasp of surprise, and then fell back onto the flight below, before feeling a pressure against her wrist, and then a sickening crunch, followed by a much louder, but deeper yelp above her.

* * *

For a moment, Remus was glad he was walking slightly further behind Hermione than usual, because while _Moony_ wanted nothing more than to be following the witch a step behind, he was of a mind to find out what his friends had been up to in their absence after class.

"Pete, mate, what's going on?" Remus hissed as Hermione edged out of earshot.

"You'll see in a minute, but we should probably hurry up before -"

But Remus heard a gasp, and his instincts kicked in. Hermione was in danger, he knew it, so he started to run up the stairs. He managed to get two bounds up when he heard a sickening crunch beneath his foot, and looked down to see Hermione had tripped and fallen backwards onto the stairs. In his haste to bound up to her aide, he had managed to tread upon, and likely break her wrist.

Colour drained from his face as Hermione whimpered against the flagstone steps. _You did this, _Moony growled from the back of his mind, and that was enough to make the rest go blank. He'd hurt her. His mate. He'd _hurt her. _Another whimper snapped him out of his stupor, before he scooped her into his arms, bellowed out "PRONGS! PADFOOT!" and then took off back down the stairs, figuring they would follow not far behind him.


	22. Skills

**A/N - **Hello all, don't worry I hadn't forgotten about you all :) been a little distracted with all bits and bobs lately, but hopefully you will also get the next chapter aswell in a couple of days :)

Sorry if I have confused you all with the new name change, but I shall promise it won't change again now that I'm all set up on Tumblr under the name thewrittingferret, so please feel free to follow me on there, it's easier for me to get on there whilst at work if and when people have questions and I'll be posting all chapters on there too as well as hints and teasers for a couple of new fic's I've been working on. One of which is a Dramione I am Co-Writting with my wonderful Beta and we are hoping we will be able to post a chapter or two as soon as possible.

Please take Remus' behaviour with a pinch of salt.

Right enough waffle from me, and I hope you enjoy.

BIG BETA LOVE - You know who you are Puff :)

And as always I own nothing :)

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Coming Home**

**Skills**

* * *

**21st September 1977 - 8 months and 20 days.**

Remus hadn't slept a wink in the slightest, his mind far too concentrated on Hermione who was now back in her own room with Snape, wrist still bandaged slightly to help ease the dull ache she was feeling. The sun was rising and his eyes were heavy but knowing that he had hurt her, broken her wrist with his own weight, was crushing, and there was no way he was able to sleep.

He could feel _Moony_ underneath seething with anger towards him, and for the first time in years, the wolf felt like a completely different entity within himself. As though _Moony_ was a stranger not a part of him, as though he had chosen to cut himself off from the _human_. Remus didn't blame him really, he knew if it had been the wolf part of him who had hurt his mate he would try to do the same. It was unforgivable what he had done, and _Moony _was right to be angry.

He rolled on to his side and met the guilty and sad eyes of Sirius staring back at him. He didn't even have the energy to be upset with the them after the little stunts they had played yesterday, they weren't the ones who had hurt Hermione, _he_ was. After spending years frantic about the kind of damage his wolf could cause, the pain and suffering he could inflict on someone, it had been the wizard half to do just that.

"Hey," said Sirius, a half smile on his lips, that trademark glint in his eyes not quite there.

Remus didn't say anything, just turned back on to his back and stared up at the canopy above.

"You alright mate?" Remus didn't respond and shuffled on to his side, his back now turned towards Sirius, his ears falling deaf to anything being said around him.

He couldn't forget the awkward angle her wrist hung at, or the pain that showed in her face as Madam Pomfrey set it back into place, and he most certainly couldn't forget the way she kept reassuring him that she was ok, and that it wasn't his fault. How could she be so kind to him, how could she be so forgiving? He didn't deserve her.

Then there was the memory of Wilkes walking through the doors moments later and towards Hermione, planting gentle kisses on her temple and against the bandage of her wrist, not to forget the moment where he had thanked Remus for "looking after her for him till he got there". Though he didn't mention anything about it being Remus' fault, and for _that_ he was grateful.

He hadn't hung around after that, quickly leaving the hospital wing and retreating to his bedroom, where he had stayed until now.

He guessed the only thing that was positive that had come out of it was that they no longer had to serve detention, Professor McMarkus had said that it looked like the two of them had suffered quite enough for the day.

His day didn't get any better as it went on, every time Remus tried to get close to Hermione, to see how she was, to apologise once more for hurting her. _Moony_, wouldn't let him get close, overpowering him with all his might and walking him away, terrified that he would hurt her again. He had never had such a visceral reaction from _Moony_ before, and it was just another thing to add to his fear and frustration surrounding the whole situation. He could _feel_ _Moony's_ displeasure, but never quite so distinctly before. It was like he could feel the wolf on prowl in his head, ever watchful about his position in relation to Hermione's and it was like the worst game of cat and mouse. For every step he took closer to Hermione, _Moony_ took another step closer to taking over in order to protect her. It was both unnerving and somewhat endearing, given he'd also never seen the wolf so protective of another person that it removed _the wizard_ from the equation.

But by lunchtime, Remus was starting to lose patience with _Moony_. The wolf had gone so far as to literally turn him around and walk him in the opposite direction down the corridor between classes when he sensed Hermione coming from the other end, and Remus was frankly getting tired of having to fight for control of his own body. Instead, he decided that if Remus wasn't going to be around the one woman he wanted to be, then _Moony _was going to have to suffer the presence of the one woman he couldn't stand.

* * *

"Settle down, settle down everyone," cried Professor McMarkus over the bustling noise of his students as they took to their seats, "I can tell that you are all rather looking forward to your practical today, however," there was a large groan from the students in the room as the impending announcement that there would be no practical loomed in the air.

"Oh hush will you, if you would let me finish before making your own assumptions, you would let me explain that today's boggart refresher will unfortunately have to be rescheduled –" there was another large and disapproving collective groan.

"Will you please stay quiet without your teenage whining long enough to let me finish!?" he shouted, silencing the class almost instantly. "Thank you, now as I was saying," he eyed the class in warning before he continued, "Seeing as we were unable to locate a boggart before today's lesson, that particular task has been rescheduled, however we shall still proceed with a practical and work on our duelling abilities. No doubt you are rusty on your technique," he eyed his class once more when there was some throat clearing.

"Well, some of you will be rusty," he said with an exasperated tone, "We do not have the time today to prepare the class for you all to participate, so I shall choose two students at a time to come up here to duel before you and then we shall discuss their technique and what was good and what was bad, ok?" they all nodded eagerly, apart from Hermione. She had done more than her fair share of dueling to last a lifetime.

"So, who would like to be our first volunteer?" he asked the class, scanning over the hands that shot into the air at a record speed.

"Ok, let's have . . . Snape and Lupin," Hermione watched intently as the two walked up to the front of the class. She was excited to see the two of them duel like this. She knew both were rather well achieved within the field, both of course for different reasons, but she was excited to see how they would fair against one another.

They both stood before each other and bowed on Professor McMarkus' command before turning and taking three steps away, turning once more to face one another. It didn't seem that it was just Hermione sitting on tenterhooks as she cast a glance around the class, all Gryffindor's where leaning forward with eagerness, and all Slytherin's were sitting tall and as confident as Snape.

"Take your stances, lads, and on the count of three, begin. One, two, three," Severus was the first to cast, which was instantly deflected by Remus. Time and time again Remus deflected spell after spell, it wasn't going unnoticed by anyone that Severus was beginning to become rather frustrated as yet another spell was defended by the wolf.

Hermione rolled her eyes, the cheeky git was using his advance hearing due to the moon to listen in on what spell Severus was going for next. _The jammy sod_, she thought playfully.

McMarkus issued point after point each time a spell was successful dodged by Remus, which only seemed to anger Severus more, as he tried and tried to hit his target. It frustrated Hermione something chronic; this wasn't the dueller she had witnessed on the few occasions during her time. There was no thought behind his attacks, no planning, just aimless firing. A need _to hit_ rather than a _hit to disarm_ and it was frustrating. He was letting himself be blinded by frustration. Then there was Remus, who was thinking, even if he did have a slight advantage, there was logic and reason for his chosen defences. Some would simply protect, some send the spell back, others causing dramatic burst of noise almost distracting Severus completely at times.

She couldn't help but smile fondly at the wolf; he was tall, lean and agile. His reflexes working to their full advantage, as he moved gracefully around the room. Watching him cast as he was made her heart thrum loudly, and she couldn't help but swallow thickly as Professor McMarkus cleared his throat and called for a short break to ask the class what they thought each could do to improve.

Whilst the class was in full chatter mode, Hermione caught Severus eye and subtly tugged on her ear, gesturing towards Remus. Severus scowled at the wolf when he clocked what had been happening, and then couldn't help the wicked smirk that crawled onto his face. _Two can play at that game,_ she could practically hear him saying as they resumed their positions to continue with the classes suggestions.

She had to give it to him, he certainly more than made up for it, Remus had been listening and Severus had taken away his power to do so. Wordless magic seemed to be a speciality of his and she couldn't fathom why it had taken him so long to show his talent.

Despite wanting her own house to win, she did enjoy the look of alarm flit across Remus's confident face, and then thoroughly enjoyed sitting back and watching two of her favourite wizards duel like men rather than the boys of mere minutes ago. These were the Wizards she knew.

"Well done, well done. Quite the display, lads. Very impressed. An extra five points to both for an excellent display, you two are rather adept in duelling, bravo," said Professor McMarkus as he called time and patted both heavily on the back before gesturing for them to take their seats.

"Who's next? Who fancies coming up against your old Professor?" a sea of hands went up, everyone but Hermione, in fact, lifted their arms. Waving frantically, overwhelmed with the idea of being able to hex a professor, the opportunity was far too good to give up.

"Miss Granger?" she groaned, a little too loudly, as he singled her out, "Do you not wish to participate?" he asked curiously.

"It's not that Sir, I just don't think it's right to disrespect a teacher. I'd rather observe, if I'm honest."

"Nonsense, get up here, my girl. Let's see what you've got, see what they've been teaching you at Beauxbatons." _Why can't I catch a break_? Hermione stood up and wandered over slowly to the front of the class, catching the over-excited gaze of Sirius and James, both of whom were beyond excited to see what was to happen. Then she looked over towards Severus and Wilkes, the former giving her a knowing smirk. He knew this was going to be interesting. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Right, let's bow, Miss Granger. And then three steps and wait till I count to three, got it?" she only nodded and whipped her wand out so quickly he wasn't quite sure where she had procured it from.

"Ready when you are, Sir," her tone was full of a confidence that startled the Professor, but he did try his best not to show it.

"One, two, three," and they began. She didn't go straight for the attack as he had expected, in fact she didn't cast a single spell in his direction. She cast a shield around herself and took stance ready for whatever it was he had planned to send her way, but she would not be the first to cast.

So he did.

And the wicked gleam in her eye when he did so did not go unnoticed, when his hex bounced off her shield with force he wasn't expecting, and shot back towards himself. The class roared with laughter at the sight of their Professor flinging himself towards the ground.

"That was some shield Miss Granger, what was it?" he quizzed dusting himself off.

"Do you always ask questions when you duel, Sir?" she asked as she flicked a number of random and harmless curses and jinxes in his direction, hoping that he if he was going to duel then he would start doing so properly.

And he did.

After the initial shock of her shield and her playful and encouraging spell work, he finally began duelling like a real wizard. And duel they did. The class was on tenterhooks as they moved around the classroom, venturing out past the front and manoeuvring around the desks and stairs towards his quarters.

She was quick and agile and had the focus of someone who feared for their life, she may not have known as many spells as him, but those that she did know were strong and powerful.

Severus sat and watched in awe as he watched the witch almost dance around the room, flicking her wrist effortlessly, yet elegantly. Anyone would be a fool to not notice her skill, and he himself couldn't help but admire her, yet this skill had come at a cost and that knowledge pained him.

Lost to the class, the ability was created from years of running from a madman and protecting Potters crazed offspring. It would seem the child would not gain Lily's common sense - _fool_.

When she started to cast wandless magic as well as wordless the class almost roared with excitement. It was sloppy at times and nowhere near as accurate, but Severus admired her for her efforts. It was enough to distract their Professor from what he was doing, amazed at what she was managing.

"Avis," she cried out with a flick of her wand, and the class fell silent, confused looks plastered on every one of them as a flock birds burst from the tip of her wand. Even Professor McMarkus took a moment to stare inquisitively at the flock fluttering around.

"What is she -" he heard Black saying from the other side of the room, only to fall silent when Hermione called out –

"Oppugno!" and with a quick flick she sent the birds flying at an alarming rate straight to their Professor. The class howled with laughter as the man darted across the room in fear, forgetting all about his wand and ability to diminish the birds himself as they pelted themselves towards him, causing whimpers to fall from the man as they collided with him, pecking him and scratching him before vanishing quickly at Hermione's wand.

"Yield?" she shouted out to him over the roar of the students.

"Yield," he replied, his voice immensely proud of what he had witnessed. "You, my dear, are something else. You fight as though you are in a battle, as though you are fighting a war. Quick and powerful I'll give you that, but a little sloppy at times with your wand work. Something that happens when you are essentially fighting for your life, quick thinking and getting out the spell as fast as one can. Not a bad thing, I'll have you know, but something to work on."

Severus' heart panged for the witch who to anyone else looked perfectly fine, but he knew, he knew how uncomfortable she was right now, how painful that conversation was for her. Her skill had come at a price

* * *

"Who knew she could fight like that?" asked Peter as the four of them left the classroom and made their way down the halls, "I mean Moony you're good, but that-"

"That was impressive. I mean, did you see McMarkus' face at the beginning with her shield?" said Sirius, his voice hitched with excitement at the memory of their flinching Professor.

Remus was in awe. Watching Hermione like that was amazing. She was amazing. The only thing that really didn't sit well with him was their Professors comment.

_"__Something that happens when you are essentially fighting for your life."_

That thought didn't sit well with him at all. It unsettled him greatly, _Moony_ too, though the wolf was far calmer now having seen how strong a dueler she was, that she was able to protect herself well if they could not, not that he would let him anywhere near her...still at that moment in time….

His thoughts drifted back to her nightmares and the previous evening, wondering if perhaps her ability had anything to do with what she dreamed about, perhaps memories? They still knew very little about her and with things as they were between himself and _Moony_ there was little opportunity for him to find out. But that little seed had been planted and was now forever growing and creating thought after thought.

Remus wanted nothing more after hearing those words to run up to Hermione and scoop her up into his arm, protecting her as best he could as he had that night, but there was _Moony_ in the back of his mind warning him to stay clear until he saw fit.

He was missing her comforting touches in the lead up to the moon and it was only day three, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to cope with the rest of it. It was ridiculous, one experience with the witch during the time before and he felt dependant on her, and the damn wolf was a sulking mess, being stubborn as hell and not allowing them both to seek the comfort they wanted, almost needed.

Well if that was the case, he would keep doing what he was doing with Ivy, perhaps then _Moony _will allow him to be near Hermione, anything to get him away from the Hufflepuff perhaps?

* * *

**September 24th - 8 months and 17 days.**

Hermione stood looking out at the empty courtyard trying to figure out what it was that could have happened over the past few days, ever since she had fallen. Something was off and it made her thoroughly confused. She'd noticed a distinct lack of Marauder's since that Tuesday, and while she couldn't say she was missing James, Sirius, or Pettigrew, she was missing a certain sandy-haired wolf. She knew the moon was approaching, and couldn't help but remember that if she were home, this would be the day where he'd have been the most….snuggly, was the only way she could think to describe it. Usually on this day of the week preceding the moon Remus paced and growled and was generally restless, until he broke down and sought out Hermione, usually in the library of Grimmauld Place. He would always sit next to her, and it was like the wolf would visibly calm and she'd learned early on when living with them, that carding her fingers through his hair made him calm even faster.

So they'd fallen into the pattern, where today was the day for cuddling, and this had come to be one of her favourite days for that reason, but she'd not seen hide nor hair of the wolf, apart from a brief glimpse of him in the corridor before he'd turned heel and practically ran the other way. She hadn't even be able to see, from such a distance, how his eyes had been. That almost seemed harder for her, because she'd taken for granted the ability to simply read in his eyes whether wolf or man was most present, and she loved talking to the both of them. She wondered who was running from her today, and was dreadfully curious, but simply could not seem to get close enough to know.

She tried her hardest not to dwell on the lack of wolf as she felt a familiar snakes arms wrap around her waist and pull her flush against his chest, sending a shiver throughout her in a rather distracting way. Things with Killian had been going well so far, she wouldn't admit it aloud but she was rather smitten with him, yet there always seemed to be something niggling at her in the back of her mind. As if there was a voice telling her that he didn't quite fit.

"What bothering you, little witch?" came Killain's voice as he placed a gentle kiss upon her neck, sending shivers racing down her spine.

"Nothing, really, just thinking," she replied as she watched a scattering of leaves drift though the wind as if they were dancing.

"What's that?" asked Killian nodding over her shoulder to the chain she was aimlessly playing with, a habit it seem that had developed.

"Oh this, was a birthday gift," Hermione replied nestling her back further into his chests as a cold gust blew through the corridor, whilst they looked out to the sparse courtyard.

She didn't say anything as he reached around and took hold of the piece, bringing it up to his eye and studying it. Hermione watched in silence as he frowned at the shinning silver and gently allowed it to resume its place, where it had been hanging elegantly against her chest.

"Who did you say gave it to you again?" he asked calmly, tightening his grip around her once more.

"I didn't," Hermione said turning in his arms to face him. "But, it was Remus, why?" she asked him, large brown eyes staring up into bright green. He smiled down at the witch as she snaked her own arms up and around his neck, toying with the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"No reason at all, it's quite beautiful," Hermione beamed up at Killian and planted a kiss gently onto his lips.

"It is, isn't it?" he didn't say anything this time, just smiled knowingly at the flowers clearly displayed to him.

Hermione turned in his arms and looked up into a forest of green. _He really was beautiful_, she thought to herself as he smiled down at her before capturing her lips with his. The two stood there, oblivious to the world around as their tongues and mouths synced, causing the blood coursing through Hermione's veins to boil with lust.

He may not be her _forever_ as he had said to her, but he was certainly making her present very interesting, as he abandoned her lips to seek out the soft flesh of her neck. She let out a rather wanton moan and couldn't help but blush at the sound of her desperation.

"I do believe that here may be a little _too_ public for noises like those, little witch, and I'd rather not share them with anyone else," she couldn't help but swallow hard at the promise carried in his words, or the look of pure want he was giving her at that moment.

* * *

"That was AMAZING!" cried out Ivy as she flopped down gracelessly beside Remus on the bed.

"Yeah, it was," he lied. To be honest it had been awful, every time, in fact, had been awful. He hadn't even known it was possible for men to _fake_ it until the need arose a few days ago.

He had never had trouble _finishing_ before, never. But lately it was quite frankly impossible. He could go through the motions no problem, but ending the race . . . well it just wasn't happening. It hadn't been happening all week so far, and he was more than certain that _Moony_ had something to do with it. He wasn't sure how but it was the only explanation he could think of. He was punishing _Moony_, so _Moony _was punishing him. If he was putting himself through spending time with Ivy, no matter what they were doing, he should be able to get some sort of pleasure out of the torture.

Her hot sweaty hand landed on his chest with a rather loud smack, making him wince at the sharp sting. "Remmy-" she whined, "Remmy, won't you stay tonight . . . please?" The sound of her voice whining like that was one to rival the sound of nails on a blackboard, or a fork scraping on teeth.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ivy. These beds are barely big enough for one, let alone two," he said quickly rummaging around in the curtain drawn bed, hoping that any item of clothing may have made it in.

"Oh please, it just means we'll have to cuddle, and you know how much I love to cuddle," he did, he really did. It was hot and sticky and she covered his body with hers, and it was awful. So very very awful. Her hair tickled his nose, he hated that, her scent overwhelmed him _a pungent flowery mess_, he hated that, she held him so tight he couldn't move, he hated that, and she dribbled in her sleep, he _really_ hated that. It was safe to say that Remus was in no way a cuddler. He spent most of the time there lying awake, uncomfortable and miserable, planning on how the hell he could free his arm from under the witch. He could vaguely remember Sirius talking about a _hug and roll_, but he had yet to master that, the closest he had gotten was the one time he almost rolled her completely off the bed.

He almost cheered out, loudly, when he located his underwear bunched at the end of the bed, and his trousers nearby. "I really can't, you know that. It's risky enough being in your dorm, let alone spending the night," he rushed, pulling on his clothes as quickly as he could, so that he could locate the rest before her roommates returned.

He tried his best not to turn his lip at the rather unattractive way she pouted, her thin lip protruding out as far as she could make it; she looked rather much like a grim fish. Remus hopped off the bed quickly, gathering the rest of his clothes and throwing them on in a rather speedy manner.

"Please, Remus, it would be nice for my boyfriend to stay for a cuddle every once in a while," he froze, his heart leapt into his throat and he was quite certain there were beads of sweat threatening to break free across his brow.

"Excuse me?" he asked, trying to control the waver in his voice. Never at any point during whatever this was, had he ever been comfortable with this talk

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the flushed colour her cheeks had turned. Pulling his shirt on and quickly doing the buttons, he waited for her to continue.

"It's just, you know . . . I thought with how much time we've been spending together," her voice trailed off as she became unsure of her words.

Remus watched the witch before him for a moment, for once so unsure of herself, her confidence dwindling before him as she twisted the sheets in her fists. "Ivy," he began calmly, "We talked about this at the beginning. After last time, you and me, we . . . we can't."

"But, but I've tried. I really have, I've kept myself out of your way, I've kept my distance," she spat out quickly all most desperately.

Remus pulled his jumper over his head and ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair, trying his best to regain some sort of control over it. "You know that's not entirely true," he said firmly, he could count on his fingers just how many times she had waited around for him today. Eight. _Eight _times.

Ivy fidgeted under his gaze, all too aware of what it was he was referring to. Perhaps she had started to go down that same route, but she could stop, she could prevent it from getting worse. There was no way she would be losing him again.

"I can't give you what you want, Ivy. I've told you before, I can't give you the relationship you want, if you want to call it a d-"

"NO!" she shouted out at him, taking him by surprise. Her eye's rather wide and frightened that he would walk out of here and she wouldn't have this anymore, have him.

He didn't know what to say at that point, so he said nothing as he slipped on his shoes. Remus wasn't one for commitment; everyone knew that, though it was only the guys who knew the real reason. He was scared, terrified in fact of falling so hard for someone and then having his heart broken when they found out about this '_furry little problem'_. He took pity on the witch, it was one thing when it had been a mutual need for release between them, but now he was using her and the more he looked at her wide eyes and panicked face, the more that knowledge didn't sit well with him.

He wasn't that person, yet here he was seeking her out in order to upset his wolf. He felt disgusted with himself, he had taken it too far with the witch, gotten her hopes up.

He sighed deeply and looked her in the eye. "I think we should call it a –"

"No, No please, I – I won't say anything about it again, I – I," he walked over to her and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Ivy, come on. Be realistic will you. I will hurt you, and despite you driving me mad sometimes," he gave her hand a slight pat and flashed a crooked smile, drawing out a small one from her, "that is the last thing I want."

"Just . . . not yet . . . please," she pulled him towards her and kissed him gently. He should have pulled back; he knew he should have pulled back. He could feel the anger bubbling underneath his skin from _Moony_, yet he ignored it like the fool he was and deepened the kiss.

_"__She is not our mate,"_ he heard _Moony_ growl in the back of his mind "_First you hurt the one that is ours, and now you sully yourself with this one, you will pay for your behaviour human."_


	23. Dandelions and Books

**A/N - **Bet you didn't think it woud be this quick :) There is a little part in here that I would love to know what you think, if the respose is good then it will be a part that is developed later on, but it is completely down to you guys.

Thank you so much for all the lovely Reviews on the last chapter I was a little worried about it with Remus' naughty antics, but you all seem to take it on the chin :) so thank you!

BIG Beta love to the Puff! ;)

As always I own nothing!

Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr - thewrittingferret :)

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 23**

**Dandelions and Books**

* * *

**September 26th 1977 - 8 Months and 15 days.**

Monday morning and the day before the moon, Remus was feeling completely drained. A week of trying his hardest to not only upset _Moony,_ but in some way keep his mind off of Hermione had been exhausting. It had been quite possibly the worst idea he had had in a while, and despite his efforts the only thing he was certain of was that _Moony_ was most definitely _not_ a happy little wolf.

All he could hear in the back of his mind was a slew of continuous insults about the man's stupidity and about how he would be paying for his actions. Remus tried not to worry about it too much when he found himself being more concerned with a dull ache that had started over the last few days in his chest. It was so uncomfortable that it was almost on the brink of being painful. It filled him with a sense of longing, a feeling of a missing piece. Despite _Moony's_ residual anger towards him, he too seemed to be feeling the effects and Remus was quite sure that today he would hear whimpering and whining from the wolf.

He wasn't entirely sure what was going on and hoped that whatever it was that it would pass with the moon. Perhaps it was a new side effect that he was experiencing due to his exhaustion?

The four of them headed down towards breakfast, James, Sirius and Peter all talking rather animatedly about some sort of new broom that was to be released from what he could hear - something that didn't interest him much. They walked through the entrance of the Great Hall and almost instantly he could smell her. The moment her scent hit him the ache in his chest subsided and _Moony_ himself seemed to brighten up with the comfort from her aroma. There she was sitting opposite Lily in what looked to be a rather in depth conversation about something, and, before he knew what was happening, he was walking towards her. _Moony _was letting him walk towards her. His heart was soaring.

He friends watched in silent amusement as he all but glided over in her direction. He had made it a point to tell them what was happening when he kept insisting on taking the long routes around the castle, something that none of them were happy about. They had wondered how long it would be before _Moony,_ old boy, would cave and give into what they both wanted. Her comfort.

"Hey," Remus lifted his hand slightly and gave an awkward wave to the witch sitting in front of him.

"Hi!" she shouted out to him, startled and surprised that he and the other three had come over to her.

"Can I?" Remus asked gesturing to the spot next to her and couldn't help the smile from forming, as she nodded quickly and gathered all the loose pieces of parchment and textbooks that had migrated across the table.

Within moments of being in her presence and just listening her resume to her animated conversation with Lily, he felt that ache in his chest dissipate and wanted nothing more than to nuzzle into her neck, and enjoy her scent that he could smell so strongly at that moment.

He reached his hand towards a mug of hot chocolate that Peter was holding out to him, hesitating for a moment and eyeing it with caution, unsure whether or not he could or should drink it so close to the moon.

"It's fine," he heard Hermione whisper in his ear. "Not tomorrow though, ok?" he could have purred like an overgrown kneazle right then, as he felt her fingers glide through his hair, and play with the slightly longer strands at the nape of his neck.

He was in heaven; well he was until Hermione hissed in pain and brought her wrist quickly away and towards her, cradling it close.

"You ok?" asked Lily.

"Yeah fine, it's just a little tender still, certain movements or angles hurt," his heart plummeted.

His large blue eyes looked up and met with sympathetic ones of his friends who smiled sadly at him, knowing all too well about the kind of thoughts that were traipsing through his mind.

Then there was _Moony_ who at that moment suddenly went back into protect mode, overpowering him so quickly he wasn't quite sure what was happening as he silently grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall, leaving behind two rather confused witches and three concerned wizards.

They didn't see him for the rest of that day.

* * *

"How is it?" asked Severus nodding towards her wrist as she stood there at their station, chopping ingredients.

"Not too bad, a little tender today, but it's ok," she replied, not looking up at she counted out twelve equally cut dandelion stems. "I always feel sorry for the people who have to pick these," she said so casually.

"Excuse me? Dandelions?" Severus asked with a scowl, so distracted by her random declaration that he almost allowed their potion to over boil, "Bugger," he shouted lowering the flame quickly before all was lost.

Hermione looked up from under her lashes and smiled at the sight of the Snake flapping about trying to regain control over their brew "Yes, Dandelions."

"Damn it," he shouted out as he knocked over the lace wings.

"What has gotten into you?" Hermione laughed picking up after him as the wizard gathered himself.

"You and your random out bursts, feeling sorry for those who harvest the Dandelions, I mean, come on, you're ridiculous," he said shaking his head and adding her chopped stalks to their mix.

"No it's not, I mean would you want to wet the bed every night?"

"WHAT!?" shouted out Severus, eyes wide and thoroughly confused as he spun to face the witch, stirrer pointed out at her as if it were a wand.

"As a child, I was always told that if you picked Dandelions, you would wet the bed," Hermione answered with a shrug and then picking up the lace wings from earlier and proceeding to ground them in the mortar.

There was silence for what felt like a lifetime between them, as Hermione fought back her giggles waiting for Severus to reply with something. The need to giggle soon stopped however when she heard the tell-tale sound of the cauldron bubbling rather ferociously.

"Sev!" she shouted out, gesturing frantically to their cauldron that was now spitting and boiling over in quite an angry manner.

"Oh Shit, Shit Bugger!" he shouted, turning to it rather quickly and hoisting it off the heat with such speed, that its contents splashed over the side and down his front. "Fuck!" he shouted so loudly that the whole class, as one, turned to watch the two of them battle with their potion, as Severus ripped off his jumper and shirt as quickly as he could before the potion could come into contact with his skin.

There, as he stood in front of Hermione in nothing but his school trousers and shoes rubbing at his chest checking that there was nothing upon him, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Don't you dare laugh! This is your fault, bloody damn Dandelions and bed wetting!" he grumbled and shouted whilst flicking his wand at the rather disastrous desk and vanishing the lot now it was ruined. Scowling harder when Professor Slughorn wandered on over hands perched on his rather round tummy.

"Whatever is going on here? And Snape, my dear boy, where on earth are the rest of your clothes?" asked the rotund man as he eyed his student cautiously. Severus didn't say anything he just gestured to the pile of potion covered fabric that was heaped on the floor, smoking and looking a little ominous.

"Ah, I see. No injuries it looks like. But I must say that I am disappointed in you two, it's not like you both to make a mistake as large as this, I'm afraid five points from the both of you," Severus scowled at Hermione who was smiling sheepishly at him, his outer robes held out towards him.

He snatched them from her hand and flung them on and around his shoulders quickly, just as Wilkes was heard wolf whistling and laughter filled the air. Hermione couldn't help but join in, but not before she sent Wilkes a look which said, _you'll pay for that._

* * *

One minute Sirius was busy working with James on his potion, the next the sound of commotion disrupted his concentration and he was met with the sight of Snape ripping his clothes off with such speed, that it made his muscles contort in ways Sirius hadn't realised the attraction behind until now.

He found himself gulping hard at the sight of the wizard and felt his mouth go dry in a way that he was almost ashamed to admit. Lean muscles that Sirius had no idea where under those robes were flexing in a rather delicious way, as Snape ran his hands up and down his own body frantically checking that none of the potion had come into contact with him.

His shoulders were far broader than he had thought and his skin was rather stunningly pale; it was as if it glowed, that and it was utterly flawless. There were faint, defined muscles along his stomach that no one would have believe were there if they hadn't all seen them for themselves, and those . . . what were they called? Those beautiful muscles that more or less point to one's groin? Hell if Sirius knew, but he _did know _that he liked the look of them so very much.

"Who knew that was under there?" he heard one of the girls from his house, a row behind, whisper rather loudly to her friend. _Who knew indeed?_

The sound of James clearing his throat brought his attention back to the rest of the room. "Stop staring will you?" he said through gritted teeth, "I know you'll go for anything that moves, but seriously, Snape?" Sirius risked one last look at the wizard just as he was throwing on his outer robes and their eyes met. Snape narrowed his gaze at Sirius and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, only then smirking when Sirius' cheeks flushed a deep crimson and diverted his own gaze away as quickly as possible and back to his own task at hand.

_That never happened._

* * *

**September 27th - 8 Months and 14 days.**

Hermione found herself buried in the far back corners of the restricted section, submerged between the pages of 'Time Travel and Me' by Argus Thester. It wasn't quite what she was looking for but so far had been a rather interesting read, focusing more on the theoretical side of time travel rather than anything else.

She had already looked over the number of books buried deep with the shelves and found nothing that told her anything she didn't already know, but there was never any harm re-reading or being thorough with something.

Fully engrossed with _Chapter Three: 'Dates, Times and Locations'_ she hadn't even heard the soft footsteps creeping up behind her and was startled when a hand popped around and snatched the book out of her hand.

"Time travel? The lengths someone will go through to avoid their boyfriend," said Killian as he eyed the book thoughtfully, peaking up under his long blonde lashes to smile at Hermione, who was standing before him hands on hips, trying her hardest to be stern. But those eyes looking at her like that were very distracting, and it had been a long time since she had had anything other than a good snog.

Her thoughts, it seemed today, where in the gutter, but then again how could they not be when she had this fine looking wizard standing before her, who could quite frankly kiss her so thoroughly she was left dizzy.

Without a second thought she walked up to Killian and drew him into a kiss, her fingers reaching up to the nape of his neck, hair that seemed just a little too soft for her to grab as she wished. Yet it didn't stop her from falling into the kiss and encouraging him with her tongue to grant her entrance with her own.

She relished in the feeling of his arms around her waist pulling her close so they fit. Yet again she couldn't help but notice that the fit wasn't quite right- still pleasant nevertheless- still perfectly fine to get lost in. Her hands wandered up and over his chest, feeling him as much as she could through his shirt. Admiring the firm lines of his body under her fingers, enjoying the way his breath hitched as she untucked it and slid her hands under to feel his skin.

Her kisses began to descend along his jaw and down his neck, nipping and licking as she went, drawing out a rather delicious sound from the wizard. "Hermione, this really isn't the place for . . .for this," Killian struggled.

"And why ever not?" she began, as she slipped the first button through on his shirt, almost not quite believing that she was behaving this way, so needy and wanton.

"W-we are in the - the Lib . . . oh god," he moaned as her kisses descended down his now bare chest, his tie thrown somewhere haphazardly behind them.

"In an area no one comes to. Trust me, I know," she said in between kisses.

"Really... really this isn't a fit place for -for," he swallowed thickly, "this, kind of behaviour," he took a deep breath and now looked down at the witch who was on her knees before him, slowly unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers and couldn't help a groan escape his lips.

"Hermione, this . . . this isn't proper . . . we . . . s-shouldn't" he choked out.

"Are you always so proper?" she asked, amazed with herself and the confidence she seemed to have, as she ran her hand over the rather impressive bulge in his underwear and pulling him free.

"Hermione, really this - oh fuck," Killian's eyes closed shut and head leaned back as Hermione's tongue came into contact with him, lapping at the end of his cock with slow and teasing strokes, before fully taking him in her mouth.

She wasn't quite sure who was enjoying this moment more, him or her, because quite frankly, watching a man as prim and proper as they come become an incoherent mess was rather empowering.

She teased and lapped and sucked, loving every whine and moan the man released from his mouth and enjoying every time she tasted the salty essence that escaped. He tasted rather marvellous and she couldn't help but run her tongue over and over his cock's weeping head, relishing in the sounds escaping from the man's mouth, which only fed her fire more.

"Fuck, H-hermione, just, oh . . .fu..mmm" she couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips as this perfectly put together snake began to fall apart at her miscreants, and the feeling of his hand finally making its way into her hair only encouraged her more.

Within a split second Hermione found herself being hoisted up and lifted to perch on the ledge of the book self, Killian's lips crashing into hers with full force and his hand gliding up her thigh whilst the other resumed its placed tangled in her wild mane.

His fingers teased the edge of her knickers; drawing out a needy moan from her and causing the wizard himself to have his own smile caress his thoroughly kissed lips. As his fingers slid up past her kickers and between the legs both groaned into one another's necks.

"So wet for me, little witch," he managed as he slid his fingers deep inside Hermione, joining their lips once more as she cried out a little loudly. Her fingers reached out and took hold of his hard cock and began to stroke him at a rather frenzied pace, his own hand matched her speed driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

Both gasping and moaning as they chased their releases, she was so close, just hanging there waiting to fall, and then Killian moved his thumb just over her ever so sensitive clit and with a couple of small movements, she was falling. Kissing him fiercely and enjoying the notion that he followed almost instantly, coating her hand with his thick sticky come, her name on his lips.

It was good, great in fact . . . but as she sat there kissing him lazily whilst they both came down from their high, she was very aware that once again, something had been missing and she wasn't sure at all what it was.

"Well, that's certainly not what I had expected when I came to find you," chuckled Killian as he continued to kiss her, as she waved her hand and cast a quick cleansing spell over them. "Handy," he said, chuckling at the way she rolled her eyes.

"Are you complaining?" she asked playfully watching him right his trousers and smile at her from under his beautiful lashes.

"Not at all, but I must say this is a first for me."

"What?"

"No, not like that," he laughed at her shocked face and then the sigh of relief she released. "But here, in the Library, where anyone can walk in. I have to admit, definitely a first."

"Never?" she asked almost refusing to believe him. "But you have quite the reputation!"

He laughed again and walked over wrapping his arms around her waist, "That I'm not denying, however I am one for a bed not the book shelves."

"Mmm," she said placing one last kiss on his lips before he released her. "Why did you come looking for me, then?"

"Just to let you know that he's calmed down, somewhat."

"Severus?" she asked her eyes wide and hopeful. He had been in a rather foul mood after potions, moaning and groaning about silly witches, dandelions, and something about ogling Gryffindor's that she wasn't quite sure about, so she thought it was best to stay out of his way. That, and the fact that he pretty much stormed off in a flurry of half-dressed wizard, might have had something to do with it.

"Yes, Severus."

"Well, that didn't take too long for him to get over. It could have been worse," she said with a smile.

* * *

"Look, Lily, please, you know we wouldn't ask unless we thought it wasn't a good idea. You weren't there, you didn't see the way _Moony_ was last time. It will help him, promise."

The red head peaked over her book as she sat snuggled in a quiet corner of the common room, her eyes meeting three sets staring back, wide and hopeful. Unable to help herself she rolled her eyes at the sight of them all doe eyed and pleading.

"So let me make sure I have this right. You want me to pick up Hermione's jumper . . . instead of mine, then give it to you . . . for Remus . . . who doesn't know you're doing this?" she narrowed her eyes at them. It may have seemed simple enough but there was something not quite sitting right with her about it, as though she had a bad feeling lurking there in the back of her mind.

"Yes, Please. I'm begging you here Lily," said James now on his knees edging towards her, with a rather endearing pout, not that she would let him know that, of course.

"Come on, Lil's. How can you say no to that face?" added Sirius nodding towards the wizard kneeling at her feet.

"What do I get for all my hard work, then?" she asked, closing her book placing it down and crossing her arms against her chest.

"Er. . . well what would you like? I'll treat you next time we go to Hogsmeade, treat you like a queen?" suggested James hopefully.

Lily narrowed her eyes and smirked, a look that often didn't make its way on to her soft features but when it did, it made James shuffle uncomfortably. She cocked her finger and gestured for him to come closer so she could whisper into his ear.

Clearing his throat rather loudly into a clenched fist and turning a rather splendid shade of red,James nodded his reply quite enthusiastically, to a now beaming Lily. "Yep, yep . . .I think that - that can be arranged. Fair payment I think," he managed to get out, whilst trying his best to ignore Sirius' pestering.

"What did you say?" asked Sirius excitedly.

"Maybe when you're older, Sirius," said Lily teasingly, after placing a light kiss on James cheek. "When do you need it by?"

All three shuffled uncomfortably on the spot for a moment. "Well, in about an hour."

"James Fleamont Potter," James cringed at the sound of his name, whilst Sirius and Peter fought back girly giggles, "Did you_ not _think it would have been wise to tell me this early, seeing as both Hermione and I share Ancient Runes together on a Tuesday, when it would have been far easier for me to somehow swap jumpers with her, then? Rather than an hour before you need it? I mean, how am I going to do this? She isn't in the tower and you know how big this place is, she could be anywhere!" At that precise moment, the common room door flung open and in walked Hermione, jumper and cloak already off and held in her hands.

"You, Potter, are bloody lucky, I'll tell you that," scowling at the boy's, Lily whipped off her own jumper and placed it down on the table in front of her, before waving at Hermione and calling her over.

"Hey," said Hermione as she made her way over, flinging off her bag and her jumper and cloak next to Lily's. _You really are bloody lucky, James._

"And what have you been up to," asked Lily, suddenly distracted by Hermione's rather rumpled appearance, "flushed cheeks, swollen lips, look likes someone had a rather enjoyable time with a certain Mister Wilkes."

Hermione's cheeks began to deeper even further in colour as Lily's smile broadened. "And on that note, I think we'll be leaving," said James as he tried his best to usher out Sirius and Peter before Sirius said something that most certainly would have been taken the wrong way.

"Oh no, you don't Potter, we were talking, get your backside back here, now," called out Lily as James and the other two crossed the common room quickly towards the portrait. "Apologies, Hermione, just one moment whilst I deal with him," said the redhead quickly to a slightly confused looking Hermione as she scooped up the other witches jumper discreetly and jogged after the boys as they slid out of the room.

* * *

Remus was pacing the familiar room in the shack counting down the minutes before the inevitable would happen. He was feeling far worse than he had ever before, a sea of emotions from both him and the wolf flowing under the surface. Chopping and crashing against one another, making him worried about the outcome of the evening. He was nervous, a feeling that he hadn't associated with the moon for some time now, he was sure something was going to happen but he just couldn't say what.

He heard the door behind him creak open slowly followed by the familiar footsteps of his friends which somewhat calmed him.

"Hey mate, how you fairing?" asked James eyeing him carefully.

"Not great," he answered honestly shifting foot to foot and looking down at the ground. "You best shift, only a matter of minutes," he continued, casting a quick look at the clock that hung crookedly on the wall, it was three minutes to be exact.

"Sure, but not before we give you this," said Sirius, his voice full with excitement as he tossed over what looked like a jumper to him. Catching it, he caught the familiar scent of parchment, ink and books and his heart soared until the other scents filled his nose.

_Two minutes to go._

He could smell citrus and cloves, a smell that was distinctly masculine to him, not Hermione's in the slightest. Then there was a final scent, something musky and heavy, and his heart fell even further - arousal, but not just hers, his too. Wilkes. He could smell the scent of their last meeting and it made him feel sick and enraged the wolf.

"Get it away!" he shouted trying his hardest to thrust it back into Sirius' arm. "Quick get it away! Get it out of here!"

_One minute to go._

"What? What's gotten into you? Don't be ridiculous, mate," said Sirius backing away from Remus and crossing his arms refusing to take the jumper back.

"It helped last time, it will be stronger this time, her scent that is. It's her jumper," added James frowning, unsure what to make of the panic struck look on his friends face.

_30 seconds to go._

"It's Hermione's," added Peter as though he had missed the vital part of the what they had provided him with.

"I KNOW IT IS! JUST GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY NOW!" he bellowed at them throwing it on the floor in front of their feet in desperation.

5

4

3

2

1

The sound of his transformation was nothing like they had heard before; it was never a pleasant experience to witness never had been, but this time, this time was brutal.

Every crack, every rip, every tear of his transformation was heard, was far louder than they had ever experienced before. The sounds leaving Remus' mouth were like none other, were the sounds of a tortured man, a man clinging on to his life, noises that rivalled those that came from Hermione cried out of him. It was barbaric, and it was only the beginning.


	24. His Light

**A/N - Merry Christmas everyone! **To say your reviews on the last chapter blew me away would be an understatement, just wow thank you so much they really made my week. Just took my breath away you guys, you are all amazing! Please enjoy this fluffy chapter and a little flash forward in here too!

The whole breakfast gravy part is more or less a conversation that my wonderful Beta Puff and I have every time we talk about British foods vs American foods and I just for the life of me get my head around this Breakfast Gravy :)

Thank you again for every fav, follow and review they really are so appreciated.

Big Love to the PUFF!

And as always I own nothing.

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 24**

**His Light**

* * *

**September 28th 1977 - 8 months and 13 days.**

To say it had been one of the worse moons to date would have been an understatement. There were no words to describe just how horrendous the night had been, the pain surging through his body as he lay in the cot in the hospital wing was unlike anything he had experienced before.

The night had been vile, _Moony_ had taken out as much anger and frustration that could possibly be managed on Remus, neither of Remus' friends unable to help tame the furious beast. He had scratched and bit at his own body till it was dripping and coated with a thick sticky lustrous shade of red. His body had been rammed into walls and doors with such force that he could feel the swelling of his left hand side searing with pain as the light cotton sheets rubbed against his skin.

But it seemed nothing could compare to the pain he was feeling across his chest. Fire. Fire was the only way to describe the scorching heat of the deep cuts and scratches running severely along his flesh. No amount of pain potion and pastes could help ease his discomfort.

He couldn't remember anything - like always- but there was a residual feeling left behind from _Moony_. A sick satisfaction, as if he was well aware of how he had proven his point to Remus. He could almost sense that, had the wolf been standing before him, that he would be panting with exertion, scowling at him in a way that said "_I win"_.

Remus opened his eyes ever so slowly, allowing himself to get used to the bright white walls and curtains surrounding him, and turned his head slowly to the side in search of water. The sight beside him made his heart sink, break, and shatter all at once.

There, laying in the bed beside him, was Sirius, black and blue all over. Cuts peppering his skin and his arm bandaged heavily. Remus felt sick. He was the reason Sirius was in such a state, he was the reason _Moony_ had not only punished him, but his best friend too, as a means of getting back at him.

Unable to look any longer, Remus turned his head back and closed his eyes, willing the tears to disappear as they began to fall silently down his cheeks, stinging the grazes that he hadn't known were there.

As he lay there crying, choking back whimpers, he was unaware of the door swinging open, and the sound of soft footsteps making their way over to him. He didn't hear the quiet gasp as he squeezed his eyes as tightly as he could as a sob escaped his lips, and he didn't hear shoes being slipped off of feet and a bag placed on the floor.

It wasn't until he felt the side of the bed dip, that his eyes flew open in a moment of panic only to see the little witch who had stolen his heart shuffling on the edge, quietly encouraging him to slide over as carefully as he could to make room for her. She lay back on the bed and began to run her fingers through his hair in that way only she did which managed to comfort him.

It wasn't long before she had somehow maneuvered her arm under him and he had turned himself into her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him as gently as she could. His head resting on her chest as she held him, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck, soothing him as he broke down and allowed sobs to rip through him with emotion he couldn't control.

He couldn't be sure how long she had allowed him to lay like that, or how long he had cried in her arms for, devastated that he had allowed his friend to come to such harm because of his own stupidity. But he did know that it was the most wonderful thing to come out of such a horrendous situation, and he realised for certain at that moment that he was in love with the witch. Not because she was his mate, not because he felt compelled to, but because of who she was. She was his light amongst his darkest of times.

The man who couldn't stand cuddles fell asleep in her arms, and missed her instantly when he awoke to find her gone, wishing that he could fall asleep wrapped in the witch always.

* * *

**September 28th 1998 - 8 months 13 days.**

Remus stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter watching Sirius make what he called "breakfast"; in Remus' opinion it looked a little more like something called gruel, whatever it was. It looked awful. A rather pale grey colour that matched the sight of overly milky cold tea, but with the thickness of what could only be described as a cross between a sauce and a paste. Almost like a glue and it unnerved Remus the longer he watched to think that Sirius would be eating it soon.

"Please enlighten me, what on earth are you cooking?" he asked taking a sip of his overly sweet tea.

"Making breakfast, I thought we had established that when you first walked in? I'm hurt Moony, to think you don't even listen to me anymore. My heart, I feel it breaking this very moment," cried out Sirius waving a wooden spoon dramatically in the air and wiping non existing tears with the other hand.

"Padfoot," said Remus firmly looking over the rim of his mug.

"Alright grumpy, tis a delicacy from over the pond," Remus gave him a pointed look telling him that he believed no such thing. "What?! It is!" he exclaimed.

Before Sirius could continue the sound of the floo roaring to life cut over the sound of his culinary skills, and was shortly followed by a string of profanities as the arrival seemed to stumble over what Remus knew to be a collection of motorcycle magazines that lay haphazardly near the fireplace.

"Damn dog!" they heard him shout followed by the scattering sound of paper fluttering around the ground. "You'd think by now the man would be able to pick up after himself, always so fucking untidy – scruffy mongrel – damn pain in the arse – oh for fuck's sake," they heard him continue as he made his way through into the kitchen and noticed the pile of pots and pans lacing the sides and sink.

"How hard it is to cast a simple charm around here?" said Snape as he flicked his wand in the general direction of what he would have called an abysmal excuse of a kitchen.

"Hey, don't look at me, it his truly over there that has decided to cook," Remus said as he walked over towards the kitchen table and took a seat.

Snape looked around the room and over towards the pots and pans bubbling away over the stove, grimacing slightly as the ominous substance that Remus had just been looking at as it rolled aggressively in the pan.

"Don't tell me he's going to feed you that, what – what the hell is that? It looks worse than Polyjuice potion," Snape sneered over at the concoction before turning to join Remus as the table.

"I heard about it from some pretty little witch from Salem a week or so ago, thought that I would give it a go. It's called 'breakfast gravy'," Remus didn't draw attention to the way he knew Snape had tensed at the words 'pretty little witch' or the way he noticed his jaw tighten and clench together. Instead he opted to look into the depths of his now empty mug, pondering over the thoughts he had brewing about how Hermione would react to knowing the series of events that had put these two wizards once more on such hostile ground.

He shook his head and ran his fingers tiredly through his hair pushing it back out of his eyes. He was missing her so very much and it had only been a month, a month too long in his books. That pain he was familiar with had come back with a vengeance and the last moon had certainly not been pleasant, but he could tell that it would be nothing compared to the one that was on its way. In little over a week he would have his first moon in months without her nearby, without her comforting touches, and he was dreading it.

"Breakfast gravy! That sounds bloody awful Dog, why one earth would you want gravy on your breakfast. It's disgusting, appalling, unneeded, unnecessary and over all a damn ridiculous idea. What even makes it _breakfast_ gravy in the first place?" Snape cried out mortified by what he was hearing.

"It is made exactly the same way as normal gravy, but instead you use milk not water," Remus found him biting his lip as he tried to contain the fits of laughter threatening to burst free at the sight of Snape's face. His eyes were wide in disgust and his lip curled so tightly that his expression could rival that of McGonagall in her most disgruntled states.

"Milk! Just, no, no, no!" continued Snape shaking his head rather vigorously as though it would change all the things he had heard at that moment in time.

"Look what are you here for Snape? You didn't come here just to bitch and moan about what it is I am cooking, so either spit it out or bloody well piss off," Sirius snapped viciously at the potions master taking both Snape and Remus by surprise.

Nothing was spoken for what felt like a lifetime until Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of vials, placing them down on the table in front of him. "Very well," he said before leaving the kitchen in a flurry of robes.

Remus sat there, frowning at Sirius until they heard the sound of the floo once more roaring to life and Snape call out Hogwarts before being engulfed by the flames. He didn't say anything as he watched Sirius turn off the hobs he had been using and run a frustrated hand through his hair and turn his back to him.

"She's going to hate me," he mumbled quietly.

"No, she won't. She'll be pissed, but she won't hate you," said Remus as Sirius turned to face him, his eyes clearly showing him just how bothered he was about the situation.

"She loves that tosser as much as she love Harry and Ron Moony, and I . . . I hurt him . . . badly. I'm terrified." Remus looked at the wizard before him, confused by his admission.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pushing the empty mug he still had in his hand away from himself, "You were so excited just before she went."

Sirius sighed loudly and walked over to join him. "I am, I truly am. For you more than anything, you deserve to be happy, mate. But when she hears what I did," he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "She's going to kill me, I'm sure of it."

Remus looked at his friend with pity as he picked up one of the vials drinking it in one fast gulp wishing he had the words to help him out in his moment of need, but when their eyes met, they both knew Sirius was right. Hermione was fiercely loyal to those she loved, and Snape was one who was high on that list.

* * *

**October 2nd 1977 - 8 months 8 days**

Remus was kept up in the hospital wing for five long days, however Sirius himself was free to leave after one, which in all honestly Remus was truly grateful for. He had spent the past few days apologising over and over again to Sirius for what he had done, only to have the animagus repeat time and time again that it most certainly wasn't his fault, and that he and the other two had themselves to blame for any injuries that had occurred. They should have listened to him when he had been so adamant about about getting rid of the jumper that caused so much trouble.

Hermione hadn't returned to the hospital wing after that rather miserable morning, and as much as he had wished she had, he was also truly grateful that she hadn't. It had taken a lot out of him to allow his walls to crumble down around him and allow her to comfort him as she had. He wasn't quite sure if he could have faced her again so soon after such as display.

Remus left the hospital wing late that Sunday evening and slowly made his way back to Gryffindor tower, each step sending searing pain through his chest as his muscles moved as he walked. Even with his ability to heal at a quicker rate, the injury inflicted had been rather severe and was still taking it's time to heal. At times he was almost certain it felt as though the wound were on fire. Grateful for the late hour, he made his way gingerly up the stairs and stepped on through the portrait, breathing a sigh of relief when there was only a small handful of students still up, including the other three of the quartet.

They smiled softly at him as he hobbled his way over and settled carefully down on the overly stuffed sofa enjoying the warmth of the fire as he got comfortable. There was silence between the four of them, each more unsure about what to say then the other, until James decided enough was enough.

"Moony mate, god look at you, you look like shit," Remus couldn't help a laugh escaping and then regretting it almost instantly as his injured chest screamed out in protest, hissing in pain and grasping the front of his jumper trying to stop it from irritating the healing wound.

"You don't look great yourselves," he replied, noticing the dark circles under their eyes and sallow looking skin. They had quite obviously been far more worried than they had let on.

"We're so sorry mate, we honestly didn't mean to," he smiled up at Sirius with sad eyes, as he saw the remnants of a few bruises stubbornly taking their time to heal.

"I should be saying sorry to you, Pads. I did that to you, I seriously hurt you, I - I - cou . . . could-"

"Hey stop that!" demanded Sirius interrupting Remus as his voice thickened with emotion. "Let's just call it quits, alright? Otherwise we'll all be apologising till we're blue in the face. It's done, over with and we are all here in one piece . . . well just about at least. How you feeling . . . truthfully?" asked Sirius nodding towards Remus' chest where he knew the greatest injury lay.

He could remember James' and Peter's screams and shouts when Remus had transformed back, the panic and worry evident as they tried their best to make Remus comfortable until Madam Pomfrey could make her way down. Casting the few charms they knew to help stabilise him to the best of their ability.

He sighed deeply wincing once more when the band of this trousers this time rubbed against the wound. "Truthfully?" he asked looking up at his three concerned friends, "I feel fucking awful."

Before either of them had a moment to reply they heard the portrait door swing open and in walked Hermione. The moment she saw Remus sitting there by the fireplace she flung her bag down on the floor and bolted towards him, a smile so bright that he couldn't help himself from smiling back at her just as enthusiastically, oblivious to the warm smiles now gracing his friends mouths also.

"You're back," she said happily wiggling in between himself and Peter and giving him a once over, inspecting him for any signs that said he was not ok.

"Indeed I am," he said trying his hardest not the flinch as he adjusted himself to allow more room for her.

"You're in pain," she said scowling at him. "You shouldn't be out of the hospital wing if you're still hurt, Remus!" she scolded.

"It's fine, honestly."

"Show me," she asked with such authority that he was almost scared to refuse her.

"Hermione," he pleaded.

"Show me."

He watch the last remainder of the students disappear up the stair to the dormitories before reluctantly lifting the hem of his jumper, showing her the deep angry looking cut now running down the length of his torso and beneath the top of his trousers. He tried his best to not noticed the wide eyed worried look Hermione had on her face and instead tried his hardest to focus on the gentle way her fingers ran against the length of it, the touch alone presenting him with some sort of relief.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly at him. "Just, wait here. Ok?" she said before getting up, gathering her bag and disappearing up the stair towards her room.

Remus watched the witch run up the stairs unable to take his eyes off of her, remembering the way she had been so kind and caring to him the other morning, his heart swelling with emotion at the memory. For a brief moment he had all but forgotten he was with his friends, who were now looking at him with soppy smiles to rival that of a witch reading some awful werewolf or vampire romance novel.

James clearing his throat rather loudly brought his attention back to them and away from the staircase, up which Hermione had disappeared.

"I do believe that this is our cue to leave, men," he said, standing up and stretching quite dramatically.

"Huh, what? Why? We'll miss the good stuff," argued Sirius, pouting as James grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him up out of his seat. "What if he needs our help!"

"I think it safe to say, Pads, that your help hasn't been the greatest so far," said Peter following behind with their bags.

"Hey, I refuse to take all the credit for our . . . our –"

"Disasters?" suggested Peter with a rather cheeky grin.

"Oh, look who's got all cocky suddenly, Prongs!"

"Indeed he has, I do believe we should remind him of what happens when Sir Wormy gets all smug."

"Oh no guys, you – you know I-I'm only joking . . . right?" squeaked Peter, confidence now gone and the bags clutched firmly to his chest

Remus sat there rolling his eyes and smiling at his friends as both James and Sirius chased after Peter, who scurried as quickly as he could up the stairs towards their room, almost colliding with Hermione as James and Sirius bolted up after him.

"What on earth was that about?" asked Hermione as she reached the bottom of the staircase and made her way back over towards Remus holding a jar of a rather ominous yellow looking liquid.

"Nothing really, just them being them," he said smiling at her as she settled down next to him once more, placing what she had retrieved down on the table before them.

"Would you . . . I mean do you mind . . . taking it off?" Hermione asked gesturing towards his shirt.

Despite her not long having seen the mark along his chest, and previously bare chest a month ago, the last two moons had been rather hard going and the marks that peppered his skin now, were red and raw.

She noticed the conflicting look in his eyes and placed a calming hand on his, smiling softly at him. "It's nothing I haven't seen before Remus, I know what you go through, just – just trust me, ok?" He took a deep breath and carefully lifted his t-shirt up and over his head, flinching slightly as discomfort surged through his wound at the motion.

Remus held his head down looking into his lap and avoiding her gaze, far too worried about what he would see there now she had seen the full extent of this moon's injuries. He felt a small hand brush the underside of his chin and lift his head slowly; making their eyes meet and his heart beat furiously at the kind warmth in the deep brown eyes looking back at him.

She ran her fingers softly through his sandy hair, never breaking eye contact from him. "They're beautiful. Don't you ever think differently."

"There is no need to lie to me Hermione, I know they're vile," Remus replied bowing his head back down towards his lap, trying his best to hide the self-loathing surging through him.

Hermione shuffled closer to him, their thighs pressed firmly against one another and her hand now seeking out his and holding it tightly. "Remus Lupin, I shall not tell you again, they are beautiful, they are you, and they are a sign of what you have survived. You cannot sit there and tell me that that isn't beautiful. That your strength isn't wonderful," he had no words at that moment for her, his heart full to bursting with emotion flowing through him. Never before had anyone said that his scars were beautiful, never before had anyone made him feel as wonderful as she was doing now.

"Now, let me help," she said interrupting his train of thought, as she reached forward to retrieve the jar from the table as well as some cloth he hadn't noticed earlier.

"What is it?" he asked her as she opened it up and doused the cloth in the substance.

"Murtlap Essance. It will help with the healing. It'll soothe it for you, help heal it a little fast too hopefully. It might sting a little at first," she said bringing the cloth towards his chest and dabbing it lightly against the wound.

Remus hissed with a mixture of pain and shock from the coldness of ointment as she gently ran it over the largest of his injuries, taking her time so as not to hurt him.

Nothing was said between the two of them as Hermione tentatively saw to his injury and Remus silently revelled at the fact that he was alone with her at this moment in time, feeling soothed and content with being near her, enjoying the comfort that it brought to both him and _Moony_.

Every time her fingers brushed along his skin, it was as though a wonderful fire was ignited within him, and it took everything in his power not to lean forward and try to capture her lips with his. He watched her as she brought the corner of said lip between her teeth and worried it as she tended to him and held his breath when she would poke her tongue between her lips and frown when concentrating on her task.

He smiled when she would try her best to blow escaped curls from her face and couldn't help but reach out and tuck one particular rebellious lock out of her way and behind her ear, causing her to startle and look at up him wide eyed.

His eyes were drawn to the way her lips were parted and rosy from her nibbling and he couldn't help but hear the soft breath escape her mouth as his fingers brushed lightly over her skin as he pulled his hand away.

If he just leaned forward ever so slightly their mouths would be mere centimetres apart and so easy for his to connect with hers. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. She wasn't his, she was another wizard's and despite how appalling his behaviour had been lately he was not that kind of man.

The sound of the portrait door swinging open caused the two of them to jump apart a little too quickly, and Remus hissed as pain shot through him, causing Hermione to turn back to him quickly and apply the cloth back to his wound.

"It's just Severus," she assured him when we went to reach for his shirt.

"Why is it always so bloody hot in here?" he heard Snape mumble as he closed the entrance behind him, his grumbles making Hermione chuckle quietly and Remus' heart lifted at the beautiful smile upon her face.

"Will you ever stop moaning about it?" she asked turning towards the typically grumpy Slytherin, who simply scowled at her and then raised an eyebrow at the close proximity between her and Remus, until he noticed the wound she was tending to and his features softened slightly.

"Lupin," he greeted curtly with a single nod of his head.

"Snape, and what, might I ask are you doing here? And most importantly how do you have our password?" Remus asked, his eyes not straying from his classmate.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "That would be because of me," she whispered, and Remus turned to look down at her as she fiddled with the cloth now clutched tightly in her hands. "He's been staying."

Remus cocked his head to the side and reached forward, lifting Hermione's chin to meet her eyes. "Hermione?" he asked, the simple question on her name asking everything he needed to.

"My nightmares," she began, taking a deep breath, "they don't happen if someone is with me. I didn't want to disturb you guys again, not after the last time, sorry." In one swift movement, Remus pulled Hermione into his chest holding tightly on to her, burying his nose into the crook of his neck, oblivious to the discomfort it caused.

"Don't ever be sorry for that," he whispered into her ear, looking up towards the wizard standing behind her and mouthing a thank you to him, and receiving a crooked smile and a nod in return. There seemed to be an understanding between the two of them, and for that, Remus was extremely grateful.


	25. Announcements

**A/N – **Hello everyone, as always I am so sorry about my rubbish updating. This past month has been crazy for me with work, Christmas and a fantastic trip to Chicago to meet my wonderful Beta, which was AMAZING! However here is chapter 25 for you all. It's my Mini-Ferrets birthday this weekend, but I do hope to be able to get up 26 as well as soon as I can.

All I can say is a big big thank you to you all, I know this seems to have been a much slower start then I had intended but I am so grateful for you all sticking with it you are all amazing!

PUFF LOVE to the Beta :)

And as always thank you for every fav, follow and review you leave they really are so amazing to read. Please feel free to follow me on Tumblr – thewirttingferret, I'm hoping to post a teaser or two of a couple of other fics that are in the pipe line :)

And of course, I own nothing :)

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 25**

**Announcements**

* * *

**October 9th 1977 - 8 Months 1 Day.**

"Another one?" asked Severus, looking over his book as he watch the blonde toss a scrunched up piece of parchment into the burning embers of the fire, watching it as it burst into flames and became a pile of ash before them. The wizard didn't say anything as he took the empty chair opposite Severus, resting his elbows on his knees and looking down at his feet silently, his shoulders looking as though they were holding the weight of the world on them.

"He's called me home again," began Wilkes looking up from under the hair that fell lightly over his eyes, "This is getting ridiculous now."

"Then why not just give the man what he wants?" Severus couldn't help the smile as the snake opposite him groaned in frustration like a small child, and flopped back further into the chair he was sitting in, hiding his face behind his hands, looking nothing like the proper pureblood he was raised to be. "Or not? I'm sure you can get out of it once more, you seem to have quite the knack for avoiding these summons."

"Of course I can, the Ball is that day anyway, so it's simple enough. Throw in that there is no way Dumbledore will allow me home for a visit during the week, and I'm a free man. But I just want him to stop with this pestering," he replied resting his cheek on his hand and looking into the warm embers.

"I just don't see the point of having a discussion that isn't going to go anywhere. All he will go on about is my relationship with Hermione and the disgrace I have caused to the family name for dirtying myself with a muggleborn," Wilkes said with a sigh. "Then he will move on to the small little thing also known as the potential betrothal between myself and Bellatrix, I have no idea how many times I can tell the man that I am certainly not interested in marrying into that family."

"She is beautiful though," said Snape leaning forward and placing his book down on the table before him.

"Beautiful indeed, but she has a future of madness that I do not wish to be a part of. The Lestranges can have her for one of their sons; they'll be much better suited."

Severus watched his friend for a moment more before asking him his own question that had been playing on his mind, "Do you mind if I ask you something?" he began.

"Of course, go ahead," he replied gesturing for him to continue with a wave of his hand.

"What is to become of you and Granger?"

Wilkes gave him a half smile, one that held an element of sadness. "She is not mine to keep, sadly. For if she was, I would be certain that there would be no way I would let her go. She is a remarkable witch," he said fondly.

"Indeed. Whose is she then? You seem so confident in knowing that she isn't in your future that I assume you must have an idea of who will own her heart?" Severus had his own theory on the matter and found himself intrigued by what Wilkes thought.

"You are no idiot, Severus. You know as well as I what those flowers around her neck mean, and you know very well who gifted them to her. He'll be good for her," Severus didn't say anything, but he did nod in agreement, "The two of you are close, aren't you?" he continued.

"Relatively," said Severus through narrowed eyes.

"She's not from here, is she?"

Severus's thoughts were running a such speeds he was almost certain his mask would slip. He wouldn't deny that Wilkes was rather insightful at times, but both he and Hermione had guarded her secret as close to their hearts as humanly possible, and the thought that Wilkes had suspicions about something made his heart race a little.

"I won't say anything Severus, I was merely enquiring," said Wilkes, moving from his position and leaning in towards the wizard, his arms coming up to rest on his knees once more.

"If you wish to know more about her origins, then I would say it is something to discuss with her. It is not my place to say anything, nor would I. She's been through a lot and I won't disrespect her by gossiping like a first year."

Wilkes nodded in understanding, "Of course, Severus."

"Now do us both a favour, and go find the witch and leave me in peace."

* * *

"Granger?" came Severus' voice through the dimly lit room, the stars and moon of the night sky emitting a light glow. Hermione turned on her side to face the wizard lying next to her and could catch the outline of his face looking up at the canopy above them.

"Severus," she answered, nestling herself snugly down into her duvet and bringing her arm up and around to hug at her pillow.

"You and the wolf?" he asked, taking her completely by surprise and confusing her all at once as he turned to face her, taking a position much like hers, his dark eyes seeking out her own even in the low light.

"Me and Remus? What about us?" she asked, perplexed by the nature of his question and its delivery.

"There's something there, has been from day one of your ridiculous arrival," she could tell from the wizards tone, that this had been something he had been mulling over for a number of days now. Rolling her eyes in the dark, she turned on to her back so that she was the one now staring up at the canopy above them.

"I don't know why you're playing that card. I am already aware of your infatuation with him in your time, and then there's the touching, and your dislike for that Hufflepuff chit, not to mention how both you and Wilkes, continuously feel that it's necessary to inform me that this thing between the two of your isn't forever. It's as if you both feel guilty about it, which is just bloody ridiculous if you ask me. You don't feel guilty about it when you're alone, clearly. I've seen the state of his neck when he returns," Hermione couldn't help a snort of laughter from escaping her lips.

"It isn't funny, Granger! I have no desire to know what the two of you get up to behind closed doors, therefore I do not need to see the remnants of your time together dotted on the wizards neck, chest or thighs! It paints images I do not wish to endure! Will you stop that insufferable snorting!" he barked, only causing her laughter to burst and fill the air.

"Will you stop?!"

"I'm s-sorry Sev-severus," she choked out as she began to calm down. "I didn't know you were such a prude."

"Very funny, I'll have you know I'm not, but I have no desire to see the aftermath of your frolics. Must you mark him? I mean it is rather... uncouth," even in this poorly lit room she could still make out the grimace on his face. "I'm rather grateful that the gesture isn't returned on his behalf - why is that, might I ask?"

Hermione once again turned to face him and despite him more than likely being unable to see her, shrugged. "It feels wrong if someone does it, as though I'm breaking some kind of rule? I can't explain it, it's as though I'm not theirs to mark," she was thinking about her previous relationships and 'frolics' as Severus had called them. The one time she had allowed Ron to leave behind a small love-bite, and how for the five days it remained there it felt as though it was burned into her skin. It made her feel sick, as if it was a mark of betrayal.

"And your need to mark him?" asked Severus.

"What? I can't help it if that's what he likes," she smiled at the sound of Severus groaning in discomfort.

"Don't think that I don't see what you are doing here, we will have the 'wolf talk' one day."

"There's no talk to have, Severus."

"Of course not."

* * *

**October 10th 1977 - 8 Months 0 Days.**

The Great Hall was bustling with excitement that brisk Monday morning with news that an impending announcement was to be made at any point. Speculations had been all sorts, from supposed student teacher affairs, an extra weekend visit to Hogsmeade, class cancellations (which she really hoped was not true), new professor starting, old professor leaving. The list was really beginning to cover all fields.

Hermione, as always, sat there with her book open in front of her mechanically bringing her toast to her mouth to eat, hardly able to register the flavour of the rich sweet jam spread across the top, her attention was so thoroughly drawn into the pages of her text. It wasn't until she felt the light graze of a thumb run across her cheek, that she burst out of her bubble and was greeted with the very sweet smile of Remus, holding his thumb up to her covered in jam.

"Is that book so interesting that you are unable to tell when you miss your mouth?" he said with a smile that seemed to melt her heart. She placed her book down quickly and sought out a napkin to wipe her mouth, cheeks rosy with embarrassment.

"You'd think by now I would have perfected my aim, but alas, it still needs work," her chest swelled with an unknown feeling when the sound of his soft laugh graced her ears.

She would be a fool to deny that things hadn't changed between them since the last moon. She couldn't say what it was, but there was most definitely a shift of some sort, the feeling that something wanted to slide into place but wasn't quite able to. The feeling of unknown didn't sit well with the witch, and she had spent the days following trying her best to push that feeling to the back of her mind. This was her chance to enjoy a nice quiet and simple year, in the most unconventional way, and she would be a fool to try and complicate things with that incessant need to know all. Something that she was, of course, finding rather difficult.

Then there was the arrival of his new scar. The one that had plagued her mind from the first time she had laid eyes on it. Knowing that she helped tend to it, and that he had actually allowed her to see it and help, warmed her. Knowing that despite all that had happened between them all so far, he still trusted her enough to bare something to her that she wholeheartedly knew was the one thing he was so truly ashamed about. Though of course he had no need to be.

"Morning, Kitten," said Sirius brightly as he, James and Peter joined the two of them, breaking her free from where her mind had taken her.

"Morning," she replied with an eye roll and a smile.

The sound of chattering, laughter, clinking and clanking drifted away at the sight of Professor McGonagall rising from her position next to Dumbledore, and walking around to the front of the head table, lifting only a single eyebrow to command silence, and silence she was granted as the students within the hall halted all that they were doing to give her their undivided attention.

"It is quite astounding what the whispers of gossip will deliver," she began and both Hermione and Remus couldn't help share a look as they observed the students all looking at their Professor as though she held all possible knowledge.

"I believe from the whispers we Professors have heard, that you are aware that there will be an announcement of sorts this morning. I must say that some of you have been rather ludicrous," she sent a pointed look towards both James and Sirius, who, it seemed, had been the instigators for many of the rumours.

"It seems that a few of you may very well be disappointed with what I am about to announce, as it is fair to say it is not quite as captivating or as interesting as my supposed affair with Sirius Black. Five points from Gryffindor for trying to punch above your weight, Mister Black," the hall filled with laughter and Hermione couldn't help an undignified snort from escaping her own mouth at McGonagall's statement and her perfunctory brand of justice.

"The faculty have decided amongst themselves that perhaps you would all enjoy a celebration of sorts -" the hall once more burst in to flurrying chatter, heads turning to house members, excitement bubbling amongst the students.

"If you could please be silent, then perhaps I could continue informing you what we have decided," her crisp brogue cut through the air. "Thank you. There shall be a ball on the 31st of this Month, celebrating Halloween. It will be strictly costumed, much to my dismay, and you are all encouraged to be a creative as you like, though no costume of great offense or vulgarity will be allowed. It will also do you well to remember that it is a school night that evening, and tardiness or absence will not be tolerated the following day. Your Hogsmeade weekend has been moved forward to this Saturday in order to allow you the opportunity to shop for your outfits." She paused for a moment. "Now you may show your excitement," she finished with a smirk as the students watched her with their utmost attention before the hall filled once more with the voices of over-excited pupils.

Hermione inwardly groaned, it had been hard enough trying to get ready for the Yule Ball and that was simply a Black Robe event, this . . . this was not the same. This was her idea of hell and that was saying something. There was nothing she despised more than the thought of having to 'dress up'. Fancy dress was certainly not something she enjoyed and only added unwanted pressure to an already overwhelming event.

"You look about as happy as I am about this," came Remus' voice through the chatter of the hall.

"That obvious?" she replied, giving him quite the look of despair whilst silently enjoying the way his eyes lit with amusement, he really was very handsome.

"Just a tad -" before he had a moment to finish a rather over-excited redhead nestled herself in between the two of them, her face gleaming brightly with excitement.

"Hermione," Lily began her voice hitching with all the joy she was obviously feeling at that moment. Hermione didn't say anything other than lift an eyebrow at the witch, "You're coming to Hogsmeade with Mary and I this weekend. No arguing, no saying no, it is done and decided," Hermione scowled at Remus when he began to laugh quietly next to Lily, his body shaking the more she did so.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Moony, old boy, we've got our own costumes to plan," Sirius said cockily from across the table and it was Hermione's turn to snicker at Remus' grimace.

* * *

The rain was pelting against the library window with such force one would say the weather could be seen to be having a rather large tantrum, like that of a small child - banging and thumping their fists on the table demanding what they wanted. Whereas only hours ago was the sun shining caused the colours on the trees to seem even richer than they were. The joys of British weather indeed. He couldn't complain too much as the miserable forecast had caused him to retreat to the library where he has stumbled across the wild haired witch who had stolen his heart.

The two of them sat at a table residing against the large windows overlooking the school grounds. Though the rain made it almost impossible to see the beauty of the school, it didn't deter from the beauty in front of him. He sat there silently working on the assignment in front of him, every once in a while sneaking a look at Hermione and smiling inwardly at the way her face lit up or frowned at particular parts of her work, enjoying the way that her mouth would move silently as she re read over her work, editing it as she went. He could quite happily spend his time with her like this most days and never grow tired of it.

"There you are," Remus felt his heart clench when he noticed the way Hermione's eyes lit up at the sound of Wilkes' voice and tried his best to ignore the way he could hear Moony snarling within. He hated the way it made him feel when he saw the two of them together, a strange sort of happy hatred. Happy to see her smile and a bitter disappointment knowing that that smile was not for him. He refused to look up when Wilkes slid up next to Hermione, he didn't need to see the kiss that he knew was happening.

"Lupin," Wilkes greeted shortly afterward and Remus returned the polite greeting with a nod of his head, diverting his gaze quite quickly to gather up his books when Wilkes lent into whisper something into Hermione's ear.

"I'll see you later, Hermione. I'm going to head off," he said quickly, shoving his parchment and books into his bag, trying his best to look like he wasn't quite in such a rush and then discretely cursing when his hurry smeared the ink on his most recent sentence scrawled on his work.

"Wait up, we'll join you, we're going that way anyway." Damn it! He forced on his most natural smile he could and nodded as he flung his bag on to his shoulder. Remus watched Wilkes gather the last of Hermione's book in one hand, taking her hand in the other and followed the two of them out and towards the Gryffindor common room

* * *

The torturous pace at which Killian was working his way down her body had Hermione arching up into his kisses, her body craving more, needing more. The gentle caress of his tongue against her skin made her throb with want, almost desperate to grab him and direct him to where she wanted him most, like the bossy little know-it-all she was.

Killian chuckled softly into the crook of her neck when she let out a rather animalistic growl of frustration, his fingers taking their turn to gently skim over the soft skin of her thighs. "If you don't do something soon and stop teasing me, I shall take full control over the situation, Killian."

"Now, now, patience is a virtue," he whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath caressing the shell, sending a wave of wetness between her legs.

"I . . . will . . . take control . . .i-if you don't stop," Hermione barely managed to get out as once more Killian's fingers teased over where she ached for them most.

"I'd like to see you try," and with that, Hermione switched positions with Killian so quickly, he was almost unaware of what was happening, until he realised the witch who had been under him, was now above him, her lips gliding around his chest and working their way down to his rather prominent cock.

His breath caught in this throat as her tongue ran along the underside of his shaft slowly before reaching the tip and licking the bead of come gathered there, teasing it more with light grazes of her teeth and then taking as much of his full length into her mouth as she could, making him groan out loudly and throw his head back into the pillow behind him, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of her mouth around him.

"Fuck," he murmured as her mouth worked his cock expertly barely giving him a moment to control his grunts of pleasure or focus on anything but the fantastic mouth of the witch around him at that moment. She was breath-taking and, for now, his. Only his. He was the one who got the see her in such a way, he was the one who held her tightly in his arms, and the one who treasured her. He only wished he could be the one to keep her. She amazed him, intrigued him, she was a wonder and full of surprises, and for a wizard who didn't enjoy surprises, he did enjoy the ones he encountered with her.

His hand snaked its way down to her hair, grasping her wild and wonderful curls in his fist and clutching tightly as he encouraged her rhythm, his breathing becoming erratic as the feeling of pure pleasure began to overwhelm him. "Don't stop," he could feel her practically smiling around him, that smug sexy Gryffindor look that she had about her when she knew she was in complete control.

Killian whimpered when he felt her mouth leave him and he groaned in frustration when he heard her stifle a small laugh. "Someone was enjoying that, weren't they?" said Hermione, her hand now clasped around him and she stroked lazily, drawing out another moan.

"V-very much . . . So" he managed, as collected as possible, when all he wanted to do was tighten his grip in her hair and guide her back down towards the task at hand. He whinged like a small child when she released her grasp on him and moved back up the length of his body bringing him in for a slow and tantalising kiss.

"Beg me," she began moving her kisses towards his neck, "and I might finish the job," his eyes closed and rolled to the back of his head when he felt her fingers brush lightly over his twitching cock.

"I will not beg, Little Witch, and you know it," he replied, opening his eyes to look at the witch lying atop him, her small naked frame spread across him as if she were a blanket he didn't want to unwrap from.

"Really? Not even a little bit?" she asked her eyes shining with mischief, "Not even . . . A teeny . . . Tiny . . .bit?" Hermione continued as she positioned her body just so and allowed his hardness to rub slightly between her folds, coating him in her wetness and making him curse.

"N-Nope, I, I . . .oh fuck," he cried out as she lifted her body and positioned him right at her entrance, the warmth of her being an even more painful tease than her mouth, and the slick feeling of his cock from her own arousal making him bite back a sob of pure want. She lowered her body ever so slightly so that he could feel the tip of his head enter her, making him bring in his bottom lip between his teeth and biting hard in order to control himself.

"Ask nicely, say please and I'll sit." He let out a gasp as she rolled her hips slightly, teasing him inside her body the tiniest bit more.

Killian thought of himself as many things, but an idiot was not one of them, and he would be at the top of that category if he refused the stunning creation straddling him at this moment in time, trying his best to control the need and want in his voice he let out a breathy whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that?" she smirked.

"Please," he practically shouted, the feeling of her heat against him, as it was, driving him to breaking point.

"Ask once more, and I might give you what you want."

"Please, for Merlin's sake, please, please p-FUCK!" he cried out as she sunk down on to him gasping out her own breathy sound of want and lust.

The sight of her sitting above him as she was, rocking back and forth, and her body rubbing against him was one he was certain he wouldn't tire of. She was beautiful. Her wild curls splayed out over her shoulders, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she moaned in pleasure, her breasts bouncing softly, and the sight of his hands on her hips holding her in place was exquisite.

She felt amazing, she looked amazing.

He pulled her down towards him, his lips catching hers and the moan she released at that moment. Allowing one hand to drift from her hip, he moved it up towards her perfect breasts, running a thumb expertly over a nipple making her skin prickle with goose bumps and a gasp leave her thoroughly kissed lips. Their eyes met, both filled with desire and lust, only increasing the arousal between the two of them.

"Gods, you're beautiful," said Killian as he cupped her face and pulled her towards him, rolling the two of them over so that she was nestled underneath him, the sight even more perfect than the one before. Her skin was flushed pink, her hair thoroughly mussed and her eyes were dark with desire. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to last like this, with her so wanton and wet.

He could feel her clenching around him and he thrust into her driving him closer and closer to the edge but unwilling to fall without taking her with him. Killian's mouth descended once more until his lips reached one of her pink rosy nipples, drawing it into his mouth and sucking it, causing Hermione's back to arch up into him and fling her head back with a gasp. He allowed his hand to slowly manoeuvre between their bodies and ran his fingers lightly over her swollen clit, encouraging another breathy moan from the witch and her to clench around him even tighter than before, making it harder for him to concentrate on the task at hand.

His fingers moved with perfect precision and complimented the rhythm of his tongue and lips on her breast. "Harder," she pleaded, and who would he be if he denied this withering beauty beneath him in all her glory, he pulled back and thrust into her like she asked, groaning at the cry that left her mouth. Her chest heaved and he panted as he could feel himself getting closer and closer, and her wetter and wetter.

"Hermione. . . I-I'm so . . ." He breathed out crashing his mouth once more against her, his fingers not relenting from the swift and fantastic movements.

"Please, Please come for me," she breathed out against his ear. Her begging tone sending him over the edge, crying out his orgasm into the crook of her neck, grasping at her hips at the sheer force of pleasure he was feeling and emptying himself completely into her.

He stayed there for a moment, nestled in her wild hair, trying his best to control his breathing and erratic heart rate. "You didn't," he managed to mumble after a moment, lifting himself slightly off the witch so that their eyes met.

She shook her head. "No," Hermione began, running her hands up and down the toned muscles of his arms and then down his back, "I don't."

"You don't?" he asked, turning his head to the side slightly as he studied her.

"Nope, I never have."

"Never!" he was rather mortified by the idea. "But, before . . . You have."

"Yes, that . . . That works, but sex . . . Never."

"Well I certainly see that as a challenge now, Little Witch. But for the moment let me rectify a slight problem we have here," said Killian moving off of her and lying on his side, allowing his hand to drift down her body and slide between her legs and inserting a finger, smirking when her eyes closed and her lip was drawn in between her teeth. Bringing his mouth down towards her breast again he lightly grazed her nipple with his teeth, making her clench around his finger as he withdrew to insert another.

Her mouth was parted and, as before, her chest was heaving as he worked her closer and closer to orgasm, bringing his thumb up and over her swollen clit every now and then teasing her and encouraging delightful noises from her. He moved back from the breast he had been concentrating on and blew over the wet peak, smiling as she mewled and her eyes rolled shut.

"You're so close, aren't you, Little Witch? So close to coming all over my hand," Hermione could say nothing as she whimpered when this thumb once more drifted over her now soaking clit.

"I think it's your turn to come now, isn't it?" eye's still closed, she nodded frantically.

"Please," Hermione begged.

"You ask so nicely, my Little Witch, go on come for me," said Killian drawing in a nipple once more into his mouth and adding a little more pressure with his thumb as it did a final sweep over her and sent her flying over the edge and crying out his name, her body shaking and convulsing as she rode out her orgasm on his now dripping fingers.

Killian couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips as he looked up at Hermione and removed his fingers from between her legs. But then he noticed a long scar running up the side of her ribcage that he wasn't entirely sure had been there before. "Erm, Hermione….what's…..what's that?"

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, as the witch tried to catch her breath and cast a glance down towards the wizard nestled next to her, her heart stopping as she caught a glance of her red and angry scar standing out against her skin. She waved her hand with a quick flourish, muttering a spell under her breath and watched the wound disappear under the blanket of glamour.

"It's nothing, nothing at all," she said a little too quickly, reaching across and towards her bringing him into a searing kiss.

He never tired of the taste of her. It was one of his favourite things about her, apart from her wickedly sharp mind, and her even sharper instinct for avoiding trouble. The girl could've been a snake, I'd bet my Galleons on it. He pulled away from her. "It didn't look like nothing, my dear. In fact it looks like the aftermath of a spell someone I know is working on…"

"Well that certainly can't be possible now can it?" she asked looking into his bright green eyes, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I have yet to really meet anyone you know from outside of this castle and I think you would have noticed if I had spent any time in the infirmary, don't you?" she finished, bringing her lips to the edge of his jaw and peppering it with light kisses.

"That does seem logical, but then….I've never known another spell to leave such a mark…..so how did you get this one?"

Hermione sighed and released her hold on the wizard, flopping back onto her pillow. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all. There is nothing more to it. It was a silly accident that could have been avoided."

"If you insist," Killian remarked, but moved slightly and proceeded to kiss inch by inch along where he knew the scar lay, hoping to avoid any lingering awkward feelings. "I'll believe you….for now."

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes and trying to keep a hold of her emotions as his lips worked along her body.

"You are a most exquisite work of art, my dear," Killian whispered along her body, "whether or not you have the ability to lie convincingly."

She couldn't help the small laugh from escaping as she felt his lips smile against her skin. "I do believe it is you who is now lying. I'll have you know I am a fabulous liar, Mister Wilkes, despite your thoughts on the matter."

"Is that so?" he returned flirtatiously. "Try to tell me a lie, then. Go on."

"Hmm" she began reaching forward for him and bringing him up to her, their bodies lined up with one another, "It's a little hard to try to lie to you when you are expecting one, don't you think?" she said pulling his lips down to meet hers, hoping to distract him.

"Mmmmm…." he groaned into the kiss. She almost always managed to scramble his thoughts with the simplest of actions. "Alright then, two truths and a lie, and we'll see how well I can pick the lie out."

"I . . . accept your . . . challenge," she answered between kisses, "Ok, number one, my best friends saved me from a mountain troll during our first year at school," she laughed at the look he gave her, "let me finish. Ok, two . . . I have flown on the back of a dragon, and number three . . . I brewed polyjuice potion during my third year in a toilet cubicle. So which one is it?" she asked running her fingers lightly over his chest and smiling up at him.

Killian blanched. What in the world? "It was meant to be two truths and a lie, not the other way around. How am I to believe any of those things happened?!"

"Trust me, two of those are most certainly true, Snake. Perhaps you just don't want to get it wrong? Scared that this witch may be a little more than you can handle?"

"You wish," he smirked. "I happen to think I have quite a lovely handle on you, Little Witch," he growled as his hands found her arse. "I just wasn't expecting the French to allow such misadventures on their grounds…..Now let me see….you're frighteningly intelligent, so I have no doubt you'd have managed an NEWT level potion as a 13 year old, and given the type of pets that game keeping oaf maintains, I suppose a ride on a dragon isn't the most far-fetched idea imaginable, so that must mean that the lie is the mountain troll. Because honestly, who leaves a bunch of 11 year olds to deal with a troll? It's ludicrous!"

"Really, you're comparing the French to the British? We apologise when someone bumps into us and think queuing is enjoyable. I think it can be argued that the French are a little more adventurous than us. By the way, don't call Hagrid that, he's a wonderful man, so watch your tongue. And I would have been 14, not 13, my birthday is at the beginning of the year, remember?" she scoffed. "Though it was my second year I brewed Polyjuice, so I guess I was 13."

"See, I wasn't that far off! So wait….second year?! Merlin's missing trousers; I didn't expect you to be brewing NEWTs as a second year! I mean, I knew you were smart, but that is intensely frightening. No wonder you made friends with Snape so quickly, and no wonder he's so touchy when you're having an off day. That's…..I mean…...wow."

"Merlin's missing trousers . . . really? Cursing like a first year, are we?" Hermione teased.

"Well, you didn't expect me to be quiet after learning how much I don't know about you, did you? That's a whole lot of adventures that you just…...never mention! Why is that? Don't most Gryffindor's boast those sorts of things from the top of the Astronomy Tower? Isn't there like a monthly night of out-doing each other or something to that effect?"

Hermione scowled at him. "Please do not put me in the same category as over excited childish wizards. Do not confuse stupidity and cockiness with courage; they are two very different things."

He laughed lightly, and couldn't help but nod, as he brought his lips back down to hers. "Perhaps."

And then his lips covered hers more fully, and he felt himself stirring against her once more, and couldn't prevent the smirk creeping across his face. "How are you feeling after our little excursion? Ready for a little more adventure?"

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened in here?" asked James as he Sirius and Peter walked into their room, or what was left of it anyway.

The room was a mess. Clothes, books, parchment all strewn across the floor, two of the four chairs were missing legs and there was a rather large scratch running along the side of the wall, not to mention the large . . . Ink stain? Next to it dripping down the flagstone. The three boys shared a look of confusion as they took in the state of everything, noticing a few more items in places they certainly hadn't been left in. Sirius nodded to the room and both James and Peter gave helpless unknown shrug.

It wasn't till they made a full circle did they seem Remus sitting down on the floor, his knees brought up to his chest, head resting in his hands, knuckles bloody from whatever surface it was he had hit.

"Moony?" asked James cautiously walking up to his friend and crouching down towards him. "You alright, mate?" James took a shuffle back when amber eyes looked up at him filled with a mixture of both anger and upset.

"What happened?" asked Sirius coming down to join James on the ground and offering a comforting smile to Remus, relaxing slightly as amber faded slowly to blue, Remus didn't say anything but simply nodded towards the door. Sirius gestured for Peter to open it and the shorter Gryffindor made his way back over, opening the door slowly, giving a helpless shrug when there was nothing there.

"Give it a minute," Remus croaked.

And then they heard it. Quite cries and moans coming from across the hall, sounds that both James and Sirius knew all too well . . . Peter not so much.

"What?" asked Peter with a rather gormless expression. "So she's got someone in there with her, it's just Wilkes -" a rather wanton moan interrupted Peter. "Merlin, they're going at it, aren't they?"

"Shut it, Pete!" James snapped, giving Peter a rather exasperated look and waited for the Knut to drop . . . And there it was . . . The dippy lad's eyes widened in realisation and he shut the door quickly, throwing up a rather poor excuse of a silencing charm in the process and walking over to join his friends, squatting on the floor beside the three of them.

"You alright?" asked Peter, trying his best to ignore the eye rolls from both Sirius and James.

"Moony wasn't happy," whispered Remus, ashamed of what had happened when he finally looked up and noticed the state of the room.

"We can see that, but you - how are you doing?"

"It hurt Pad's, hurt like hell. And there's fuck all I can do about it."

"You could -"

"No, Pads. No! No more. No more scheming or planning or plotting. Just leave it, ok!?"

"Ok mate, ok."


	26. Childish Excitment

**A/N - **Hey off you lovelies, thank you thank you for your wonderful reviews and favs and follows as always, I'm so sorry I haven't had time really to reply to people the last few times, work is crazy at the moment. Don't want to waffle to much here today for you all, so I shall just say as always I own nothing, Big beta love to the Beta Puff and please do follow my on tumblr if you fancy it - thewrittingferret. It's much easier for me to answer questions and the like on there during work hours then trying to get on here. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Oh and the spell Hermione uses roughly translates to Pleasure Spill :D

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 26**

**Childish Excitement**

* * *

**October 15th 1977 - 7 Months 26 Days**

Hermione stood in the centre of the small shop located down one of the narrow winding alleyways of Hogsmeade. It was a peculiar building with large ornate windows and a rather underwhelming front. If Lily and Mary hadn't dragged her here she would have never known it to exist. It was bleak and quite dingy and she would say it looked as though it didn't receive many customers, and certainly not ones who were looking for costumes. Though it seemed she was the only one to think so, as since they had been there at least four or five other groups of students had hurried in and out, purchasing the necessary items for their outfits.

Hermione let her eyes drift across the clothing and accessories available as she listened to both Lily and Mary discussing pros and cons about wearing an item with glitter. It seemed Mary was all for it, when Lily was trying to remind her that glitter was a sure thing for showing evidence of getting up close and personal with someone, as it stuck to anything and everything. It was safe to say that Lily had surprised Hermione, she was certainly far more open about well . . . Everything, and it had taken a great deal for Hermione to try and turn off the 'this is Harry's mother' switch when she and Mary had begun to talk about James and his prowess. It would take a great deal to look Harry in the eye otherwise, knowing just exactly what extracurricular activities both his parents enjoyed.

"What is this place?" asked Hermione, when she pulled out a rather muggle looking very mini mini-skirt.

"It's normally the supply and old stock from Gladrags Wizardwear. It's all kept here for occasions like this," said Lily holding up a pair of over the knee boots with a wide smile. "These are perfect! And a Bargain," she exclaimed hugging them close to her chest.

"Lily, they're seven sickles for a reason. They're hideous. Do you often have fancy dress things then?" Hermione continued as she quickly put back a rather ghastly puce dress hiding it in depths of the rails.

"Hideous or misunderstood? No we don't have these type of events that often. This will be the fourth, I think, since we started? Mary, what about this?" said the redhead holding up a full yellow gingham skirt, and ignoring the way Hermione creased her nose at the boots still held firmly in her hands.

"Oh, yes!" squealed Mary, rushing over to the garment and holding it up against herself in excitement. Four... we didn't even have one, thought Hermione, not that she minded at all, it was stressful enough getting ready for the Yule Ball, let alone a fancy dress one where you would have to hope that you don't look like a complete fool.

"Hermione what about this for you?"

"No!" she replied back as quickly as she could, shaking her head vehemently at the site of a suede tasselled jacket. "What's that even meant to be for?"

"Cowgirl?" suggested Mary.

"No."

"You can't say no to everything, Hermione. You have to choose something. You will be leaving here with an outfit of some sort, whether you like it or not, missy! Now, on another note, I've been wanting to ask . . . You and Killian?" said Lily as she continued her search though the vast array of clothing within the shop, stopping for a moment to ask the young cashier if she knew if they had that particular style of jacket she had in her hands, but a little more flamboyant.

Hermione could feel her cheeks flare a little at the question, other than Severus she didn't really talk about her relationship with the wizard, and the two of them definitely didn't talk about the kind of things she could tell Lily wanted to know about. "Yes, me and Killian?"

"Oh, don't play that card with me, give me the gossip I wish to hear and don't leave anything out! Oh and here, go try this on," she finished thrusting a ball of red and white fabric into Hermione's hands and proceeding to push her towards the cramped and dark-looking changing room.

"Come on, I don't hear you talking and I don't hear you changing in there," called Lily through the curtained doorway.

"Are you always this pushy?" asked Hermione as she began to slip off her clothes and folding them neatly into a pile.

"Yes, she is," interrupted Mary before Lily could say otherwise, "But I agree, get talking."

Hermione laughed quietly whilst she shimmied into the items she had been given. "Well, things with Killian are . . . good . . . Very good," if she, herself, noticed the way she had hesitated, then she was more than certain that the girls would also have noticed.

"So good, not great?" suggested Lily as she thrust another item through a small gap in the curtain. "Put this on, too. So is that the relationship you're talking about or just the sexy time?"

"Sexy time?" Hermione couldn't help it when a burst of laughter left her mouth. "The relationship is brilliant, truly, but yeah I guess you could say it was the sexy time, as you so eloquently put it. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because that's what girls do. What on earth are you doing in there that's taking so long?! Get the damn clothes on, and get your arse out here for us to have a look," demanded Lily.

"Give me a moment, will you, woman? There's all sorts of zips and buttons on these god-forsaken things!"

"Well then what's not rocking your boat? Is he not finishing the job? I wouldn't have thought him a selfish lover, he looks like the kind of wizard who would give give -"

"Stop it, will you? Bloody hell, please…. No. It's not that. The sex and everything else is good, really good, but there's just something that I can't quite put my finger on, something that doesn't quite fit. And no, before you your mind goes completely in the gutter, I do NOT mean that!" Hermione stated firmly before rolling her eyes when she could hear them giggling like the school girls they were.

She finished adjusting the items she had on before pulling back the curtain and scowling at the two witches. "I look ridiculous," said Hermione crossing her arms firmly over her chest, not amused in the slightest.

"Oh, no, you don't! You look amazing! Truly," Lily insisted.

"I look like a cross between a fairy-tale character and a Bavarian bar girl, this-" she continued waving her hand at the outfit, "this is not happening."

"Yes, yes it is. You look fab, honest," said Mary.

"You look like a wolf's wet dream," muttered Lily under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just agreeing with Mary. Get it. It's either this or the cowgirl idea,"

Hermione frowned and pouted, there was no way she was going to wear that jacket Lily had picked up earlier. "Fine, you win."

* * *

**October 17th 1977 - 7 Months and 24 Days.**

Severus and Hermione had been working dutifully in their little classroom for the past five days, closer to completing the Wolfsbane Potion than they had been last time they attempted it. The sound of the rolling boil was rather comforting and Hermione took great pride in what they had managed to achieve so far with very few hiccups, there was a brief moment where the two of them had been distracted with arguing, but a loud popping sound from a rather angry looking potion was enough to gain their attention back before it was too late.

Hermione carefully stood stirring the potion whilst Severus continued preparing the ingredients for the next stage eager to ask him about whether or not he was planning to ask anyone to the upcoming dance. Sensing he was being watched, Severus lifted his head and glanced at Hermione though his hair.

"Yes?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing," Hermione answered quickly, returning her own gaze back down to the potion.

Severus gave out a frustrated huff and scowled at her. "Spit it out!"

"So . . .so you asking anyone to the ball?" she asked as flippantly as she could manage, though her ridiculous little hand wave and one shoulder shrug made her look as if she had had a rather unfortunate accident, making her limbs different lengths.

He curled his lip at her and shook his head, turning his attention back to his task at hand and ignoring her.

"I said, are you asking anyone to the ball?" she asked again, casting a stasis charm on their potion and walking over to his end of the table to lean on the opposite side.

He ignored her, not daring to look up or acknowledge that he knew she was there opposite him and shifted uncomfortably.

"Severus . . . What are you not telling me . . . Is there someone you've got your eyes on?" she asked as calmly as she could, though he could hear the excitement there in the back of her throat.

"No." He said firmly.

"Oh come on, there clearly is, just tell me."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is, otherwise you wouldn't be getting this worked up about it. Just tell me." Hermione pestered, ignoring Severus's frustration.

"Granger. Will. You. Stop! There isn't anyone! I'm not going to ask anyone! So just stop it!" said Severus through gritted teeth, his hand clasped so tightly around the knife he was holding she was worried that it might bend under his grip.

"Fine, geez. Calm down, will you? No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Severus sighed and placed the knife down, bringing his hands up and running them tiredly over his face, ignoring the way Hermione watched him intently. "So why aren't you going to ask anyone?" Severus groaned loudly and slammed his hands down on the table in frustration.

"Because."

"Because why? I mean, you know, just out of curiosity, who would you ask if you were going to ask someone? Not that you are," Hermione persisted.

"It doesn't matter, Granger."

"Oh come on, why won't you just tell me what girl you would ask?" she insisted as she walked back to the potion and resumed her stirs, unaware of the temper bubbling under the surface of her best friend.

"Because."

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me which girls you like?!" She whined.

"Because I DON'T like ANY girls!" he bellowed, his shouting startling Hermione so much she knocked their potion flying off the stand and all over the floor. "For Merlin's sake Granger! Look what you've done!"

"Sorry, sorry. You made me jump with your shouting." She fumbled, running around to the other side and waving her wand to clean up the mess as quickly as possible, before any real damage could be done. "What do you mean you don't like ANY girls, there must be one?"

Severus groaned again and threw his hands helplessly into the air. "I mean I don't like ANY girls."

She looked up at him for a moment studying his tone and expression, before her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh, OH!"

"Yes. Oh."

There was silence for a moment or two between them, Hermione crouched down towards the floor from where she had positioned herself whilst cleaning, and Severus now leaning on his elbows against the table they had been working on - neither one of them talking. Hermione stood slowly and made her way over to join Severus, taking the same position as his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What about Lily, I thought . . .?" She began.

"Yes, I loved her, still love her, but not in the way everyone thought or thinks that I do. She was my first real friend, we spent all our time together, we grew up together, but I never loved her like that," he answered quietly, silently enjoying the warmth and comfort Hermione provided.

"Did she know?"

"No."

"Does anyone know?"

"Apart from you. No."

"I won't-"

"I know." He said leaning his head atop of hers and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she snaked her own around his waist in a moment that was far more to the both of them than either realised.

* * *

Hermione was sat lounged out on the large sofa before the fireplace, enjoying the quiet that the late night provided in the common room. Her book in hand and lit by the warm glow, she tried her best to stay awake. With Severus unable to make it over that night, she was afraid to allow sleep to overcome her, the risk of causing a disruption like she had before was far too great a risk in her mind.

She cast a quick look at the clock hanging on the far side of the room; 1.32am. Only six more hours to make it through. Her eyes, however, were already beginning to struggle and stung with the combination of being tired and the warmth of the fireplace. She stretched out her body and relished in the wonderful feeling of muscles been pulled in all the right ways after having been immobile for such a long while, before snuggling back down amongst the cushions and resuming her reading. It wasn't until she realised that she had read the same sentence three times, that perhaps she should rest her eyes for a moment. No sooner had her eyes closed, than did the door to the common room swing open, making her jump in the process.

"Gosh, make a girl jump, why don't you?! What on earth are you doing out at this hour and on a school night?" Hermione scolded when she laid eyes on James and Remus, both of whom simply looked at her with expressions of amusement as she perched on the edge of the sofa, hands on hips.

"Rounds, that's what. And what about you? Awful late to be sitting down here on a school night," said James narrowing his eyes at her mimicking her own words.

Hermione cleared her throat and ignored his question, unwilling to share her reasons for still being up at such an hour. "Rounds finished ages ago."

"Nice save there," teased James. "Yes, they did, however the mess that was created by a couple of fourth years remained and we had to supervise the clean-up. I still don't know what they were trying to achieve." He said shrugging off his outer robes and making his way to the staircase. "You coming up Moony?" he asked over his shoulder, fully knowing that his friend would choose to stay behind with the witch.

"I'll be up in a bit," James smiled and, after a nod goodnight to both, ascended the stairs.

Remus walked over towards Hermione's spot and took the seat opposite her, resting his long legs up on the table between them and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. He allowed his eyes to roam over Hermione sensing that something wasn't quite right. She looked worried and tired, her poor lip would be ruined if she kept chewing at it as she was, and the circulation in her fingers was sure to be cut off with the amount she was ringing them. He had never seen her so troubled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

He waited patiently as Hermione hesitated for a moment toying with her thoughts, before sighing deeply and looking him in the eyes. "Severus can't make it tonight," she whispered.

Remus was by her side in moments, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulling her closely into his chest. "That's why you're still up?" she didn't say anything but he felt her nod against him. Unable to help himself Remus placed a kiss into her hair, inhaling her scent as he did so, the smell of parchment, ink and books warming him instantly. He didn't think about his actions as he released Hermione and positioned himself down on the sofa, pulling her down into his arms once he was comfortable and tucking her underneath his chin, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She was a perfect fit.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, tilting her head to look up into his eye as she lay next to him on the chair.

"Helping you. You can't stay up all night, you'll be exhausted. And I doubt Wilkes would be quite so understanding if he hears I have been in your room with you. So this? This is the best I can offer." His heart skipped when he felt her arms snake around his own waist and hold him tightly, nuzzling into his chest and inhaling deeply, before relaxing into him even more.

"Thank you." He heard her mumble sleepily.

"My pleasure," Remus replied as he stroked her hair gently until her breathing evened out and she had fallen into a deep sleep. If he could stay like this always, then he would do so in a heartbeat, he still couldn't believe just how at peace he felt when she was cradled in his arms, or how at ease Moony was. He had never known the wolf to be so content before.

His own eyes began to feel heavy and the next thing Remus remembered was waking up as the light warm morning sun began to shine through the window of the common room. As carefully as he could, he maneuvered the two of them so that he could position her in his arms, and carried her up towards her room. Whispering the password he had heard her mumble far too many times, he pushed open her door and walked slowly over towards her bed, laying her down on to her pillow and pulling up the blanket that rested at the end of the bed.

Unable to help himself he pushed back her hair from her face and leant forward, placing a feather light kiss upon her forehead. His heart swelled when a sleepy murmur came from her lips, "Mine."

* * *

**October 21st 1977 - 7 Months and 20 Days.**

It seemed that October had made its mind up to be an utterly foul month indeed as the near gale force winds and icy rain pelted down for the fifth day consecutively, the severity of the weather even seemed to have put a halt to all quidditch training, putting many of the lads in a rather miserable mood. Especially the Gryffindor's - they certainly did not do well being cooped up day after day. They were like a bunch of crup pups, in need of constant stimulation and simply searching for something new to play with and destroy. Being restricted to confined spaces seemed to be bringing out the disruptive side of them more so than was normal. If they had been the small magical canine, they would be chewing shoes and piddling on the carpet for attention.

Hermione patiently stood against the wall outside of their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, watching disapprovingly as the Gryffindor wizards called out crass joke after crass joke, most of which were far more disgusting than funny. Sirius and James forever the ringleaders, were becoming even more ridiculous until the topic of conversation turned to that of the upcoming ball. Somehow this seemed like an even worse topic of conversation for Hermione, who was dreading the whole affair so much. Holding back a groan the witch rummaged around in her bag for a book to keep her distracted from the unappealing chatter going on around her.

"Oi! Kitten!" Hermione huffed in frustration as she halted her search and looked up towards Sirius with a scowl.

"Sirius, what can I help you with?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Now don't give me a look like that, I am simply trying to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Is that so?" Hermione said a slight smile forming on her lips when she felt Killian slide beside her and wrap his arm around her waist.

"Should I ask?" Killian whispered into her ear.

"Possibly not, though I'm not sure yet. Come on then, Sirius, what is this offer?"

"I doubt it's that great an offer, considering who's making it," came the low baritone voice of Severus from a little way down the corridor. Sirius's face distorted with a look of aggravation and disgust, yet he simply sneered at the Slytherin and held his tongue.

"My offer," Sirius began, once he had control over his anger, "Is that you can escort our dear Moony over here to the ball." Hermione looked at Sirius blankly, thoroughly confused as to where he was taking this conversation, especially since her boyfriend was standing right beside her. The hand wrapped around her waist tightened slightly, and she cast a glance to Killian, his face, like most Snakes, was void of emotion, but if the way he clung on to her was any indicator, he wasn't happy with Sirius's offer.

Then she caught sight of Remus, who in his own right looked mortified at what his friend was saying, eyes wide and his eyebrows disappearing into this hairline. "Sirius, what the hell? Shut it, will you?!" said Remus, quickly sending Hermione and Killian a very apologetic look at the same time.

"Oh, hush Moony. They know I'm only joking," said Sirius with a wave of his hand.

"Quite the rib tickler wasn't it?" came that signature drawl once more.

Sirius pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and took a step forward. "Nobody asked you, Snivellus," Hermione closed her eyes slowly in hopes to calm herself down, she had warned him about using that name again. Severus simply just looked at Sirius as though he was a ridiculous child (which in some ways he was) and said nothing, just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And who are you taking to the ball, Snivellus?" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Sirius," warned James, Remus and Hermione all at once.

"No, go on, Snivellus. Who is the lucky one going with you?" Hermione could feel her anger building the more and more Sirius continued to goad Severus. She didn't care if being cooped up was starting to agitate him; it was no excuse to act like a complete arse. Severus, however didn't do or say anything to encourage the frustrated Gryffindor, he simply stood there: eyebrow raised, a slight curl to his lip, as he listened to Sirius ramble on.

"No, I doubt anyone wanted to go with you -"

"Sirius, Stop it. Now," warned James, concern lacing his voice and a worried glint in his eye.

"No one, would want to go with a greasy, scrawny bat like you," Sirius continued ignoring his friends protest or the way the students in the corridor had fallen silent trying to listen to what was going on.

"I recall you didn't seem to mind my scrawny form when you so openly gawped in Potions," said Severus, that curl in his lip twitching into a smirk as Sirius' eyes widened and his nostrils flared in anger at the statement.

"It sounds as though you wished I had been looking. Is our little Snivellus that way inclined?" Sirius dropped his voice to almost a whisper. "Is Snivellus a faggot?" with one swift movement Hermione's wand took a position against Sirius' neck, in a way it hadn't been for some time. Her breath was heaving, her hair cackling with anger and her eyes were filled with a fierce rage. The moment her eyes meet Sirius', his own widened in horror at what he had said, at what had come over him.

"I-I..." was all he managed to get out before Hermione interrupted.

"There is no excuse for your disgusting behaviour-"

"What on earth is going on here?! Miss Granger drop your wand this instant. If there is an issue here, we shall sort it out in class. All of you, inside. Now." McMarkus' voice boomed from down the corridor and with a slight flick of his wrist the door to the classroom flung open and in they scurried. "Mister Black, Miss Granger, to the front of the class, please."

Hermione scowled fiercely at Sirius as the class was ushered in quickly and smiled inwardly when he held his head low clearly embarrassed by his own behaviour. Too right, you should be. Professor McMarkus simply gave the two of them a look which read 'behave like idiots, you'll get treated like idiots' as he pointed to the front of the class, indicating where they were to go and followed them closely behind. He flung off his long teaching robe on to his desk, and leaned against it. Crossing his arms, the professor was clearly thinking about an appropriate punishment for the two of them.

There was a silence that felt as though it lasted a lifetime whilst Hermione and Sirius stood waiting for their Professor to speak, both fidgeting slightly under the stare of the class as they waited for him to finally inform them of their fate.

Finally satisfied, he pushed himself away from the rich mahogany and took three purposeful strides towards them, finger pointed in their direction. "I do not care to know what that display was about -"

"Si-"

"No, Mister Black," snapped Professor McMarkus. "I don't want to hear it. Whatever it was must have been worthy of Miss Granger's reaction. However I will not tolerate such behaviour from either of you, and certainly not the fact that you still raised your wand with clear intent to threaten, Miss Granger, against another student, which is strictly prohibited. Ten points from Gryffindor for both of you," neither one of them protested the fact at all, both quite surprised just how lightly they were getting off. "And -" well maybe not, "The two of you are going to duel one another. Now."

"Quiet!" bellowed Professor McMarkus as the classroom naturally filled with excited chatter. He turned slowly to face Hermione and Sirius once more, and a rather sly cocky smile crept on to his lips. "However," he began, "This will not be an ordinary duel," both Hermione and Sirius' brows creased in confusion.

"There will be no defensive spells allowed, so no blocking or shields of any sort -"

"But Sir that's -" interrupted Hermione, yet Professor McMarkus simply ignored her and continued.

"There will also be no traditional duelling spells cast please, no Stupify, no Confundus charms, nothing like that." The whole class now was looking at him as though he had lost his mind.

"But, Sir, how can they duel, then?" asked a Slytherin girl Hermione didn't recognise, from the back of the class. She felt her eyes widen when that smile only increased on her Professor's face.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, Miss Farley. These two seem to believe that it is acceptable to behave like children, so they shall fight like children. Mister Black, Miss Granger. The two of you are only permitted to use childish jinxes and hexes on one another; anything above a third year level will win the other an instant victory. I do hope that you two are creative, there are only so many Jelly-Leg Jinxes one can cast." Hermione cast a quick glance out in the direction of the class, all of whom looked thoroughly excited by the prospect of this duel. She couldn't help but smile at the look both James and Remus were giving Sirius, one that simply read 'You only have yourself to blame'.

"So are the two of you ready?"

"Yes, Sir," chimed Hermione and Sirius. Their Professor signalled for the two of them to take their positions before clearly shouting out, "Begin!"

Within seconds the two of them flung the first spell they could think of at each other that came under Professor McMarkus' criteria, which didn't bode well for either of them. Though it was merely seconds, both Sirius and Hermione took longer than they should have to think of their first incantation, resulting in the two of them being hit with a rather unimaginative Jelly-Legs Jinx.

"Oh, come off it, you two. I know you can do better than that," goaded their Professor. Cancelling the spells quickly they were both back on their feet within moments, Hermione flinging a quick Pimple Jinx at Sirius grinning broadly when it skimmed his chin causing it to break out in rather hideous boils.

His eyes went wide when his hand came up to feel the damage and one of the heinous pustules popped in his hand. "Oh, this is on, witch!" he cried out shooting a Tickling hex her way, laughing loudly when she darted to avoid it, only to have it graze her bottom and make her wiggle in a rather unattractive way.

The class was in fits as spell after spell was flung between the two Gryffindor's, even Severus couldn't hold back his own laughter when Hermione hit Sirius with a Hair Loss Curse around the front of his head, making both his eyebrows quite literally fall from his face and his hair line to join them there on the floor.

Sirius flicked his wand, his eyes narrowing in revenge. "Aguamenti," Hermione coughed and spluttered as she was doused in water head to toe and boiled with anger as she wiped her eyes, then she clocked what he was doing when she heard him mumble a quick drying spell.

"No don't you dare," she cried out, her eye pleading with him as he finished with a simple flick. The room howled, like a pack of wild dogs, when Hermione's hair fluffed up so much it surrounded her head as though it were truly a lion's mane. She stood there burning with rage; she could take a lot, a hell of a lot. But people laughing at her unruly curls was something she had always had in her life and was one thing she still struggled with now. It was hard enough to control the curly frizz to the state it was in most days without having Sirius tamper with it in such a way.

The Black heir suddenly knew he had pushed her slightly too far by the look of murder that seemed to be glinting in her eyes, and the way her nostrils were flared as her chest heaved. The two of them were quite the sight it was safe to say, Sirius standing there now in panic, eyes wider than was humanly possible, boils all over his chin, both eyebrows and the front of his hairline missing making him look utterly ridiculous. Then there was Hermione who was soaked from the neck down with her hair so large and fluffy you could just about make out the clear angry features of her face and her hips still twitching every once in a while from the remnants of the Tickling Hex.

"Come on Kitten, it's all in jest. Just like earlier, just like what I said outside about Snivellus." He shouldn't have said that, he really shouldn't have said that. What an idiot, he thought to himself, by the way her hair was now fizzing with magic, he could tell that not only had he managed to remind her of why they were in this predicament in the first place, but once more he had clearly insulted the boy who, it seemed, was her best friend. Shit.

"What a bloody idiot," mumbled James to Remus, who agreed shaking his head in disbelief.

Hermione didn't break eye contact as she lifted her wand towards Sirius and with a intricate wave of her wrist she let two words fall from her mouth that no one could have predicted, even Professor McMarkus let out a cough of surprise with the rest of the class.

"Voluptatus vertuntur," the way Sirius eyes all but bulged out of his was quite the sight indeed, not to mention the gasp from the students as the wizard doubled over, falling to his knees, hands kneading his crotch as though it would help him in some way overcome what was happening.

James, Remus and Peter couldn't help the girlish giggles from escaping as they tried their hardest to control themselves, but all to no avail as a wanton moan left Sirius' mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, before he slumped forward further trying to get a firm grasp on his wand and aim it towards himself as another cry of pleasure left his lips. Hermione stood there as calmly as ever, though inside her mind she was completely justifying what she had just done. She had just cast a constant pleasure jinx on the wizard. Sirius right now was on his knees crying out as he quite literally came over and over again whilst he tried his best to cast a finite.

"Fin-Fin. . . Oh gods . . . Finite In-incantatem," he finally managed as he gasped for breath and sunk to the floor, he didn't move as Hermione walked up to him and bent low enough to whisper in his ear.

"Don't you ever call him that again, either of those words in fact. His name is Severus, remember it." He nodded furiously.

"Mister Black, I think it might be best that you go see Madam Pomfrey for those boils and your hair, plus I think . . . perhaps you might like a moment to go and clean yourself up?"

"Yes, Sir," Sirius managed shakily as he got to his feet and slowly smirking to the class. "I sound good, don't I?" he asked so casually that once more the class filled with raucous laughter.


	27. Tales and Myths

**A/N - **Big sorry for the more then usual delay with this chapter, poor beta buff was poorly, then I was poorly, then throw in trying to decorate in between work and 3 year old and thus the delay. So I won't waffle to much, 28 is in process as we speak and as always I really hope I don't make you wait to long. There was meant to be more to this chapter but I could not resist stopping it there :D Sorry!

I own nothing as always, and a big thanks you for all your reviews, favs and follows they really do make me smile :D

Big Beta Puff Love

And please feel free to follow me one Tumblr - thewrittingferret (I've been a bit quiet lately due to lots going on but I will be picking up I promise)

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 27**

**Tales and Myths **

* * *

**26th October 1977 - 7 Months and 15 Days.**

The previous five days of the build up to the moon hadn't been the best for Remus. Not awful, but not great - starting with a rather embarrassing couple of moments with Miss Hufflepuff. _Moony_ it seemed had well and truly decided to take full control over that whole thing in one quick snip, by fully emasculating Remus in the _most_ inappropriate way.

After having caught sight of Hermione answering her bedroom door to Snape a few nights ago, dressed in only in a rather flattering t-shirt and shorts that were just that. _Short._ So short that he was quite certain that if she had turned around he would have been privileged to see the beautiful creamy skin of her bottom barely being covered by the soft flimsy material. Oh, how both he and _Moony_ had restrained themselves greatly, when all they wished to do was push Snape out of the way, slam the door behind them and push her so hard against the wall that she cried out in pleasure at the sensation of his body lined up against hers. At just those few thoughts alone, he could feel himself growing uncomfortably hard, and despite his better judgment and the fact that _Moony_ became suddenly rather quiet, he went in search of the Puff.

He should have taken the wolf's lack of response as the first sign that all was not well, and that quite certainly he was waiting for his own moment to show Remus the error of his ways. But blinded by the need for distraction he was oblivious to the early silence of the wolf so close to the moon. Not long after having sought out the witch in question the two retreated to a dark corner of the castle, both eager, however both for very different reasons.

Remus couldn't help but be _very_ aware that a rather necessary piece of equipment was refusing to "stand to attention" as they awkwardly fumbled around only to halt when Ivy's hand came into contact with Remus's cock. His very, _very_, flaccid cock. She had smiled at him, made some sort of joke about it before sinking to her knees and trying as much as she could to get him hard. But it simply wasn't happening. Nothing. Not even a twitch. After a constant fifteen minutes of hard graft she finally gave up, frustrated, angry and embarrassed. Her clothes rumbled and hair mussed she had stood before him, disappointment and hurt flashing behind her eyes.

"_It's me isn't it?"_

_Remus sighed in frustration, wishing that he could tell her it was just him, but he hated lying, she wasn't Hermione and that was one of the biggest reasons. "It's me too, I just can't-"_

"_It's because of her isn't it?" there was no need for Hermione's name; they both knew who she was talking about, so he nodded to confirm her suspicions._

"_You're wasting your time on her, she's taken and let's face it, Killian is a much better catch," he knew she was lashing out because she hurt. But that didn't stop the comment from hurting him, from feeding that niggling feeling in the back of his mind telling him that there was no way she would leave a wizard like Wilkes to be with a wizard like him. A werewolf with no future and nothing to offer, other than she was his mate, and what load of good was that? That couldn't provide her with the life she deserved, wouldn't be able to provide for a family if that's what she wanted._

_He didn't say anything as he watched Ivy storm off in fury, just simply stayed in the secluded corner for a moment to think._

He hadn't seen much of Hermione, either, over the past few days. He blamed Sirius and his once again overly large gob for that, a little. However things since _that_ class seemed to be fine between the two of them, Sirius having learned his lesson in a rather amusing way, Remus thought. But still, her lack of presence was making him and _Moony_ irritable and he needed someone to silently blame.

Remus was missing her comforting with the lead up to the moon, and wanted nothing more than for her to just simply run her fingers through his hair and possibly toy with the slightly longer strands at the nape of his neck. Perhaps just sit next to him so that his overly sensitive nose could just simply smell her and be comforted by her scent. He felt as though she had been avoiding him ever since he helped her fall asleep the other night, but then when he did see her there was no awkwardness at all. Perhaps his mind was just over thinking everything.

The only positive to come out of not seeing Hermione as much as he would have like, was the start of once more being able to master control over _Moony. _On more than one occasion he could feel the wolf trying his very hardest to go and search for the witch; however Remus managed to prevent that from happening. He certainly hadn't mastered the art of keeping hold of _Moony's_ emotions, but at least now he wasn't running off the moment she caught his eye or the like.

He wasn't looking forward to the Moon this evening, especially not after the previous hellish experience of last month, but what could he do? It wasn't as though there was anything to be done to avoid the inevitable. He sighed a little loudly as he looked up from his dinner to see Peter shoveling in a mouthful of chocolate cake and pouted like a child. His mouth watered at the sight of the rich dark colour and heavenly scent wafting from it and scowled in envy at his friend.

"I can save you a piece for tomorrow, put it under a stasis charm for you?" he turned and smiled at the sound of Hermione's voice as she wiggled in next to him unwrapping her scarf and placing it beside her, a smile fully in place that warmed his heart and distracted him from the baked goods.

"It's not the same," he said leaning into her hand as it naturally found its way into his hair for the first time that week, and tried not to whimper when she removed it to help herself to some dinner.

"I guess not," she shrugged. "How are you? Sorry I've not been round much to help," he smiled fondly at her and shook his head.

"There's no need to be sorry," he said in disbelief, casting a quick glance at James' watch checking the time, he'd need to make a move soon. That is, when Sirius finally showed up. They had agreed that it would be best with how the past two moons had gone, that someone was there at the transformation, just in case.

"I can't help it, it's in my nature," the sound of heavy clumpy footsteps interrupted them as Sirius barrelled up to them looking as though he had just had a rather aggravating run in with someone or something.

"Blood Peeves, locked me in a fucking broom cupboard up on fourth, the git," he panted.

"With?" asked James, looking up from his conversation with Lily.

"That's the worse part. No one. I was on my bloody Jack Jones! Thought I was going to be late, you ready mate?" asked Sirius turning his attention back to Remus who nodded and began to gather his bag. "Oh, nice scarf," he continued, picking up Hermione's scarf and wrapping it around his neck, nuzzling into it, until he heard a growl come from Remus, and he removed it in record time and wrapped it around the wolf instead.

"Sorry, mate," mumbled Sirius as Remus settled and nuzzled into the scarf himself breathing in the scent on it, before he was suddenly very aware of Hermione's eyes on him and turned to meet her amused smile.

"Sorry," he himself now mumbled as he went to remove the item.

Hermione stood up from her place and halted him, wrapping it back round and beaming at him. "You can borrow it for tonight, if you think it will help," she shrugged as though it was no big deal but Remus could hear the hint of nerves in her voice. He nodded thanks with an embarrassed grin of his own before he and Sirius made their way out.

* * *

Hermione felt positively evil that week. She had been avoiding Remus and at the worst possible time for the wizard and was feeling honestly guilty for it. But she needed some space from him, needed to try and get her head clear. Hermione had always known she had a rather substantial crush on the man in her time - that was a given - but the way she had felt lying in his arms the other night was nothing like she had felt before, and it made her heart race with nerves.

Lying there, she felt as though she was lying where she had always belonged. That, and the fact that she had quite literally the best night's sleep in what felt like forever. Yes, she was able to sleep with Severus there, but that didn't stop there from being an air of restlessness amongst her dreams. She felt safe, warm and protected in the werewolf's arms and her heart lurched with disappointment when she woke up the following morning in her bed and alone, only to have those feelings replaced by relenting guilt of having felt that way about another man when she had Killian in her life presently.

So reluctantly she avoided the werewolf in hopes that she could regain control over her emotions (that were starting to walk away from her), and focused on the wizard currently occupying her heart, or well, a portion of it, at least. She ignored the knowing looks Severus would give her when he could clearly see her twitching with need to comfort Remus when she noticed that things were getting a little too much for him. Subjects like potions were always difficult around the moon, when his senses were on overload and she wanted nothing more than to run over to him after class and help him overcome the headache she knew he was surely sporting.

She was not, under any circumstances, going to allow to herself to think about it anymore. No way. It wouldn't do her any good to ponder and think over the way she had been feeling. She had a wonderful wizard in her life at the moment, one she knew she didn't know in the future, so there was no need to worry on that front and she was happy. Truly very happy with the way things were . . . Then why did she want the morning to come so fast? So that she could rush to the hospital wing and check Remus, to have their morning cuddle that seemed to happen now?

* * *

Remus felt himself begin to wake as the sun shone awkwardly on him as it often did, falling right in his eye line. He shifted slightly, feeling the familiar aches and pains from the transformation coursing through him. His head throbbed, but it was nothing that a pain potion couldn't fix. Surprisingly he felt remarkable compared to any other moon he had experienced. There was no rolling nausea in his stomach, thanks to him keeping hold of his cravings the previous day and avoiding chocolate, and there were no tell-tale signs of from what he could feel of a battle with any of his friends, or injuries left over from _Moony_.

He found it hard to move the right side of his body as he tried to shift a little, but he was more than likely just stiff from the night and it wasn't anything he hadn't experienced before. Remus lay there for a while, eyes closed drinking in the quiet. Wondering what had happened last night, he doubted much from the way he was feeling, having Hermione's scarf with him must have helped calm him. _It must have still been close, _he thought when he caught a whiff of her familiar scent.

Remus inhaled deeply, his lips twitching into a smile at the comforting scent and opened his eyes slowly in search of the scarf only to catch sight of a mane of curly hair curled up on his chest. He struggled to open his eyes, wider and faster, squinting as the brightness hurt as he did so. A brilliant smile plastered itself against his mouth when he noticed Hermione curled up into his side. _So that was the reason he wasn't able to move._ Unable to resist he raised his hand and gently ran it through the soft curly hair, halting a little when a content sigh fell from her mouth and she nestled in closer.

"How you feeling?" came a quiet voice from the direction of the witch startling him slightly.

"Not too bad considering," _much better knowing you're here_.

He smiled down at her when she shifted to meet his gaze, propping her chin on his chest and looking up at him and giving him her own sweet smile. "Sorry," she said and he frowned, confused.

"What the hell for?"

"For not being around much," he shook his head slowly; all too aware of how much it would hurt otherwise.

"You're ridiculous," he said as he gently pushed back a curl behind her ear, trying not to dwell on the fact that he was certain she had just leaned into his touch slightly.

"But-"

"Hermione, I have survived enough moons and build ups without you. I won't deny it and say having you around doesn't help, but I also know that you have your own things to do and your time does not revolve around me," _as much as I wish it did, "_and anyway, what time is it? Don't you have classes?" Remus tried to ignore the way his gut tightened when she pulled her lip between her teeth like that to worry it.

"Hermione," he said firmly.

"It's just after two."

"Bloody hell, I didn't realise I had slept that long! That's a first. Why aren't you in class?" Remus asked with a frown.

"After the last moon, I- I was worried."

His eyebrows rose and disappeared under his floppy hair. "Have - have you been here all day?" his heart swelled when she nodded nervously at him. That had been why he had slept so well. "Hermione," he said gently with a crooked smile, pulling her down into a fierce hug and gripping on to her tightly, nuzzling into her hair ignoring his body's protests.

"You shouldn't have, I would have been fine you know," Remus continued, enjoying the way she seemed to nuzzle her own face into the crook of his neck, her lips brushing against the spot that stirred _Moony_ from his sleep to watch with eagerness.

"I know, but -" Remus tried to hold back the shiver as her breath danced across his skin. "I just had to make sure. Last time was horrible, I didn't want you to be on your own if it happened again," he could hear the break in her voice and tightened his hold.

"Thank you," was all he was able to whisper back.

* * *

**31st October 1977 - 7**** Months and 10 Days.**

"I don't want to go!" said Hermione, flopping down onto Lily's bed and crossing her arms in a huff. She couldn't be sure how long both Lily and Mary had been attacking her, but it had been far too long. Now came the dreaded part of being cinched into her costume. She'd prefer to go through the torture of having her hair pulled into bunches once more.

"She's _still _going on?"

"Probably, I tuned her out about an hour ago," said Lily, pulling on her own costume and beaming at her reflection.

Hermione huffed audibly once more and Lily turned to face her, giving her a look that read "_Finished with your paddy?_", to which she narrowed her eyes and glared. This only seemed to make Lily roll her eyes as she finished styling her hair.

"Come on, get dressed or we'll be late, will you?!" Mary said thrusting Hermione's costume into her hands at the same time.

Hermione scowled at her and Mary scowled back before Hermione finally gave in with a huff. "Fine. But I'm not happy about this."

"No? You didn't say," Mary deadpanned.

Hermione gathered up her costume and stormed off to the bathroom, grumbling all the way, even more so when she was behind closed doors removing her clothes. She flung on the white cap-sleeved blouse, rolling her eyes at the low scooped neck as she leaned down to pick up the dress, the _Christmas-red _dress was the only way she could describe it. With a reluctant groan she flung it on over her head and shimmed it into place curling her lip at the way the bodice cut underneath her breasts as though they were framing them. She reached down once more for the final item, a red gingham apron that _really _made her pout, as she flung open the door and marched back to the girls bedroom.

"Can someone lace me up, please?" she asked, gesturing weakly to the back of the dress and trying her best to ignore the way their eyes seemed to light up.

Lily was around in a flash, pulling at the laced back, cinching Hermione's waist in far more than she thought possible, whilst Hermione herself braced herself on one of the posts around the bed. "Merlin, Lily, I need to be able to breath!"

"No, you don't. Breathing is underrated, anyway," said Lily with one more final pull before tying the knot securely at the base of the garment.

"They need hoiking up," Hermione scowled at Mary as she gestured to her chest, "and tighten the lacing there, we want them to lift and sit proudly."

"We?" questioned Hermione, folding her arm under her chest lifting her breast just so and narrowing her eyes at Mary.

"Yes, that's perfect. Tighten them so they sit there."

"Are you two listening to anything I say?" Hermione huffed, though she did do as Mary said and adjusted her dress just so, before finally putting the apron on and stubbornly wrapping a slightly darker red cloak around her shoulders before taking a look at her reflection in the mirror.

"No, not really," they said in unison, though turning to look her in all her finery. Smug smiles found their way on to their faces making Hermione only narrow her gaze at them again.

"I look ridiculous!" she said in a huff.

"Hermione, have you even looked at yourself? I mean _really looked _at you? You look amazing. Subtle, yet effective."

"Lily, how is THIS subtle!? I'm head to toe in bright red, all this flesh on show and heels that you damn well insisted I wear, I look like I've walked out of one of those dodgy back alleys in Knockturn!"

Lily and Mary shook their head at the flustered witch before them. "Hermione, you hardly have that much flesh on show, you have a modest bit of cleavage and your legs. And even then the dress comes to your knees, so it's hardly short, Lily on the other hand-" said Mary gesturing to Lily who was in fact standing there with her wonderfully long legs more or less completely on show.

The best way for Hermione to describe her costume was like the pantomime prince's from her childhood, where the women played the men and wore next to nothing. It was a stunningly intricate blue frock coat just long enough to hide her modesty teamed with those over the knee heeled boots she had picked up the other day whilst they were in Hogsmeade. She looked great, though Hermione had no idea who she was meant to be.

"We can always swap if you -"

"NO! No, this, this will do," Hermione all but shouted. "Who are you anyway?" she asked.

Lily smiled brightly at her and flicked her wand at a plain Alice band transfiguring it into a pair of cat ears, placing them on her head, before then picking up an eyeliner pencil and drawing on some whiskers.

"Puss in boots!" Lily said excitedly earning a smile from Hermione.

* * *

Hermione followed Lily and Mary down to the Great Hall feeling a little more excited and relaxed after a sneak shot or two of fire whiskey, courtesy of the Head Girl herself. She had to admit the room did look stunning, with its floating candles and lanterns teamed with the hordes of carved pumpkins and charmed bats flitting through the air. It looked just like something out of one of those Gothic romance novels, with the elegant glow of the candles burning away, making the decorative spider webs almost glitter. Completely different to the magical winter wonderland that had been created for the Yule ball, yet still equally stunning in its own right.

Everyone had put in the effort, and everyone looked amazing. There were muggle characters as well as wizarding and there was no one who hadn't participated. Not even Severus, Hermione had noticed when she caught site of both him and Killian, standing next to the large selection of refreshments, conversing.

The wizard had pulled his hair back and tied it at the nape of his neck with a simple black ribbon, he was dressed head to toe in an armour of sorts (black and green of course) made up of leathers and buckles. It was rather regal, elegant and historic in a sense and certainly didn't leave a lot to the imagination with how well fitted it was. The leather trousers certainly weren't going unnoticed by a set or two of wondering eyes. _Not all female too, _she thought to herself.

It wasn't until she allowed herself to study Killian's costume that she had a slight idea of who the two were meant to be. Killian stood there looking as god-like as the man he was dressed as, adorned in gold and silver glittering armour and a red cap to rival her own teamed with a rather large hammer sitting there at his hip. He did look stunning, even if she did say so herself.

"Loki, Thor," she greeted the two as she walked on over, trying her best to ignore the smile trying to find its way onto Severus' lips at her attire.

"Little Red," replied Killian with a kiss oblivious to the frown she was now giving Severus as he silently shook with laughter at her discomfort, rather than her costume.

"Stop it," she hissed as she tried to adjust her tops and cover herself more, but only creating a bigger problem for herself when her breasts seemed to almost spill out of the top.

"You might want to stop that, Little Red. Otherwise I may find myself dragging your from his very room," whispered Killian into her ear and making her heart lurch.

"So-" she managed as she cleared her throat, "I didn't think you would choose muggle mythology as your inspiration."

"Muggles?" questioned Killian, with a frown, "dear, everyone knows, Loki and Thor were wizards."

"What?"

"Of course, Loki the man of mischief - animagus and metamorphosis extraordinaire. And Thor, of course, was an elemental wizard famous for his specialty in Quintessence elementals, the only known one of his kind -" said Killian with a look that could only be describes as disbelief. "Everyone knows this, that Mjolnir helped him control and conduct the element far better than his wand as, of course, wood is a poor conductor of that kind of energy."

Hermione only stared at him wide eyed and excited to be learning something new. "Seriously, you didn't know?" Killian continued amazed.

* * *

Remus stood amongst his friends pulling at his rather _unique_ robes and the way they seemed to cling, he wanted to take them off already. Or at least the heavy half cloak that was draped over one of his shoulders. He was already privy to a warmer body temperature - add heavy dress robes and a room full of warm bodies and he was stifling. He didn't care how good James and Sirius had insisted he looked, he wished he had been able wear Peter's costume. It looked far lighter for these type of conditions.

A wanton groan caught his attention as he turned to the direction of James, who simply stood there jaw slack. Remus followed his eye-line only to see exactly what it was that had got the young wizard to make such noises, in a rather public place, when he caught sight of Lily, camera in hand and a beaming smile as she witnessed James' reaction.

Remus then felt his own mouth go dry and eyes surely bulge when he caught sight of the witch that often plagued his thoughts, walk in and over towards where Wilkes and Snape were standing.

"Red riding hood," he whispered to no one, his hands forming fists making his knuckles white.

"What was that Remus?" asked Lily as she and Mary had their way over, a knowing smile plastered on her face.

"What?" asked all three of the other marauders, following Remus's line of sight now, all letting out their own sounds of acknowledgment as they spotted the little witch standing there, head to toe in red.

He couldn't help himself when thoughts of her dressed in that outfit, pinned underneath him, _the big bad wolf, _flittered through his mind, it seemed so deliciously naughty and he found himself then very grateful for the abundance of robes.

* * *

Hermione surprisingly was having a wonderful time, long forgotten was the drama of the forbidden fancy dress as she danced happily in Killian's arms. She had even managed to get Severus to dance with her just the once and believe that was something she wouldn't be able to top in her achievements.

She and Killian had just finished a dance when a hand grasped lightly around her wrist. "Killian, mind if I borrow Hermione, for a bit? She's neglected us all evening," asked Lily smiling at him with one of those looks people found hard to say no to.

"Of course, I can't be the one to keep her selfishly to myself now, can I?" he said returning Lily's warm smile. "I'll see you in a while," he whispered into Hermione's ear before raising her hand and placing a kiss to her palm before returning to some of his house mates.

Lily dragged Hermione off into the center of the dance floor with force, as if she were afraid that Hermione may try to make a great escape.

"Hey where's Goldilocks gone?" asked Sirius looking around for Mary.

"She's disappeared, with some Ravenclaw, it seems. But I returned with Red here!" Lily said happily all but thrusting Hermione into the center of them just as the music began to slow a little and people began to pair off.

"Fancy a dance?" asked Remus as he appear from behind her and held out his hand like a gentleman. Hermione tried her best to control her emotions as she laid eyes on Remus in all his finery. He looked like an historical aristocrat in his fine deep blue dress robes that made his eyes even brighter than usual. The cut and fit were perfect on him, he looked as though he had just stepped out of one of the regal portraits from the castle.

"Well I'm not so sure about that," Hermione noticed the way his face began to fall. "My grandmother always warned me about big bad wolves," Remus eyes lit up in mirth and what seemed to be lust as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him with a little more force she was expecting, making her heart race as he wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand in his.

"Very funny, Red," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine in a way Killian had never managed.

The two of them danced happily together talking about people's costumes, about the do's and don'ts and the clearly nevers that were dotted about, giggling like childish school children when they noticed a fellow Gryffindor with nothing but leaves covering his nether regions.

"Clearly a never," said Remus and Hermione could only laugh her agreement whilst she tried to calm down, only to have a fresh bout of laughter when he spun her around just as the flash from Lily's camera went of with a blindingly bright click, not that the two of them noticed.

They were in their own little world. Oblivious to those who were around them. Their eyes only focused on each other at that moment. Hermione wasn't sure how long they had been dancing together but she was certain that she didn't want it to end. Being in Remus's arms always felt so right and she was reluctant to let go.

"So, enlighten me. I have been trying my hardest to figure out what the four of you are and yet I still haven't got a clue," she smiled when Remus groaned. "I have to say though that the vintage robes you, James and Sirius are wearing are rather fetching, wherever did you get them," she teased.

"It wasn't my idea. They were James' great grandfathers, I'm not sure why he still had them," he added with a shrug, "as for who we are, it was Sirius' great idea to come as the three brothers. You know, from The Tales of Beedle the Bard? Hence the _vintage_ robes."

"I like it, very creative, so who's who?" asked Hermione, her arms now wrapped around Remus' neck, eyes fixed on his.

"Well," he began, "James is Ignotus, the youngest brother, the one gifted with the cloak of Invisibility-"

"Of course," Hermione said interrupting and then proceeded to ignore the quizzing look Remus gave her before continuing.

"Myself am Casmus, the middle brother, the one gifted with the Resurrection stone, and Sirius of course is Antioch the oldest brother, gifted with the Elder Wand."

"Is that why he is holding that rather large stick?" she asked casting a glance at Sirius as he waved said stick gallantly in the air. Remus laughed but nodded as the two of them watched him tap Pettigrew on the top of the head with it, who himself was dressed in full black, with a rather ominous looking black cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

"What about Pettigrew? What is he, then, if you three are the brothers?"

"Why, he's death, of course."


	28. Battling Emotions

**A/N - **Hello everyone, I want to say sorry for the delay with this chapter but its here finally. Thank you all so much for all of your favs, follows and reviews, they make my day every time. Beta Puff and I realised that there has been an issue with the dates but I am working my way through to fix these, but from this chapter they are correct, we have checked and checked again so fingers crossed no more issues.

A little warning for you all that this month at work is going to be crazy busy for me. Anyone who works for a council or in business rates in the UK will know just how mad it gets around annual billing, so it means lots of long hours at work and very little time to write and post. So This month I doubt I will be able to post a chapter BUT as soon as we hit April there will be a wolfstar one shot for you, as well as the start of a new Remione, and a New Drarry that I have been working on, as we as quite possibly a Sirmione too. The Remione and Sirmione are completely planned from start to finish and the first is 10 chapters of pure smutty goodness and the second is at 19 chapters. Both me and Puff are very excited about these and I hope that it makes up for the lack of posting this month, though I will try my hardest to post if I can.

Any way enough of my rambling and here you go, something's that happen in here will I promise be explained in later chapters. Enjoy.

I will be posting snippets of these on tumblr so please do Follow if you want sneak peaks - thewrittingferret

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 28**

**Battling Emotions**

* * *

**31st October 1977 - 7 months and 10 days.**

Severus, of course, wouldn't say the words aloud, but so far he was actually rather enjoying the evening. So much so he had even managed to let the little Gryffindor witch drag him on to the dance floor for one dance; something even Lily had never managed to do.

It took an awful lot of willpower not to burst into loud raucous laughter when he had seen Hermione dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. Not so much for the costume, that was actually rather tasteful compared to a few others he had seen around, but solely on how uncomfortable she was dressed as the fae character. He also knew the outfit hadn't gone unmissed by a certain wolf himself. Wilkes, of course, also had noticed this, though forever the diplomat, aid nothing on the matter.

Both he and his fellow snake stood conversing for a moment by the refreshments, Wilkes' back turned to where his witch was dancing with the wolf, clearly trying his best to ignore the situation, until his eyes suddenly locked truly with Severus, wide and full of worry. _Hermione_ he mouthed to Severus, and the wizard looked over towards where the witch was still dancing effortlessly with Lupin. The smile on her face brighter than he had ever seen before, a smile that couldn't be passed off as "just friends" and it seemed he hadn't been the only one to notice when he caught Black looking at the two with a goofy happy smile, _that goofy looking smile was rather attractive on the man, _thought Severus and, then he quickly pushed that same thought away as quickly as it had made itself present. He certainly did not need to look at Black with admiration.

Pulling his gaze away, he turned back to Wilkes and shrugged, suggesting that he wasn't sure what the wizard had been worried about. _Soon_ was all he mouthed back and, surely enough no sooner has the word left his lips did he see Hermione freeze before Lupin, the colour draining from her face so quickly he thought she would faint.

A worried set of blue eyes sought his out, helpless and pleading as the witch struggled from his arms, backing away in jagged movements, before turning around and pushing herself through the crowd. He gave one simple head nod to Lupin as if to say _I'm on it_ and turned back towards his friend.

"A true gift you have, you should go after her."

Wilkes just looked at him sadly and shook his head gently. "She needs you, Severus," he didn't need to be told twice as he too pushed his way through the hoards of students and raced through the corridors in order to try and catch up with the witch.

The second he flew around the first corner, he spotted her. Bent over at the waist, great wracking sobs shaking her enter frame, so animalistic they barely sounded like they were coming from a human at all.

Without a second thought he swept her up in his arms and held her tight, letting her use his costume and all its finery as her overly large tissue. Allowing her to nestle her face into the crook of his neck and wrap her arms tightly around his waist, so tight in fact he thought there was the possibility of a broken rib.

He soothed her to the best of his capability. "I can't go back in there," he heard her mumble against his now sodden robes once she had begun to calm some what, her voice frail and broken. Nothing like the spitfire she was.

"Very well, do you wish for me to get Wilkes?" he pulled her in close again as she shook her head vigorously clearly saying no.

"He-he c-can't see me like this," she said, her voice no more than a wispy plea as she tried to control the fresh surge of emotions threatening their way up.

"Of course," said Severus, placing a rare but comforting kiss on to her temple. "Let me just tell him we're departing. He will understand," he let out a sad sigh when her grip became even more vice like at the thought of him leaving for a moment.

"Everything ok?" came the sound of a rather welcomed quiet voice.

Lupin slowly walked up cautiously towards them, his eyes trying to ask as best as they could if the witch in Severus's arms was ok. He answered with a thin, tight lips smile indicating that 'No, everything was not ok' as the woman in question nestled further into his arms in hopes of hiding herself.

He took a moment to look at Lupin, at the way his eyes never truly left Hermione, how the pain at seeing her like this was almost as unbearable for him as it was for her to experience it first hand. He could see the way the wolf's hands were clenching and unclenching as he tried to restrain himself from snatching her away.

"Granger," Severus began calmly, "Lupin is here, he's going to take you back to your room." He paused for a moment to check that Lupin indeed didn't mind doing so, the wolf simply nodded in agreement and took a tentative step forward, "I'm going to go and inform Wilkes of our departure and then go change, I'll come back up to your dorm as soon as I have finished. I'm sure Lupin here will be kind enough as to stay with you whilst I am gone?" he said, directing the last question itself towards Lupin.

"Course I don't mind," replied Lupin and he made his way closer and placed a gentle palm on Hermione's shoulder, encouraging the witch out of Severus arms and into his own. "I'll take her up, just come when you're ready. Could you just let one of my lot know where I've gone? No doubt they'll come looking otherwise," Hermione owed him one if he had to subject himself to speaking to one of the Gryffindor twits.

Severus gave a quick jagged nod and turned quickly back to the direction of the great hall, all too aware that there was much more going on with the wolf then he had originally believed.

* * *

Sirius scowled fiercely as he watch Snape walk confidently over towards them, not that the others had noticed as they danced the night away. He tried his hardest to concentrate on the look of determination he seemed to be sporting, rather than the way his costume flattered him in a frustrating way that seemed to make him both lustful and furious at the same time.

"What do you want Sni- Snape?" he corrected with an angry growl, ignoring the way Snape was clearly amused by his name correction.

"Lupin has escorted Granger back for me, he asked me to pass on the message," Sirius noticed the subtle differences in Snape at that moment, the slight colour alteration on his shoulder where now he could tell someone had possibly been crying, the ever so slight crease between his brow which, when teamed which the glimmer in his eyes, Sirius could tell was worry.

Then he remembered the suddenly quick departure Hermione had made whilst dancing with Remus, one minute the two were in their own little world, then next she was gone, all but running out of the hall at an impressive speed, leaving a very confused wolf behind.

"Whats wrong? Is Hermione ok?" he asked, his hand reaching out and grabbing Snape's wrist as he took a step closer so that neither one of them had to raise their voice.

Snape shot a quick glance at Sirius' hand clasping at him, an action Sirius chose to ignore, "I have no idea, the witch was quite distressed," said Snape his harsh features softening as he spoke about his friend.

"You stopping with her tonight?" Sirius asked quietly, continuing when Snape nodded in confirmation. "I'll come with you. The Fat Lady is under strict instructions tonight: password or not no one but Gryffindors are allowed past, you'll need a hand."

"That would be most appreciated Black, but first I must go and change out of this," as Snape gestured to his costume, Sirius couldn't help but follow the motion of his hand and swallow slowly as he tried his best to ignore the knowing look Snape cast him. "Shall I meet you at the bottom of the stairs shortly?"

"Sure."

"Black."

"Yes?"

"You might want to let go," said Snape with an amused tone, unable to hold back the smirk as Sirius let go as if he burned, before turning his back and making his way out.

* * *

Remus sat in silence as he watched Hermione walk about her room in a daze, removing her costume bit by bit, not even bothered that he was there with her. As much as he wanted to enjoy her revealing her flesh to him, he was, as always, a gentleman and despite _Moony's_ cross words, kept his gaze diverted to his lap.

He wasn't quite sure what it was that had upset her so much, and he had the largest feeling that perhaps somehow he had managed to do it. He hoped not. He loathed that thought completely, he would never intentionally hurt her.

"Remus," he looked up towards Hermione as she made her way over to him, perching on the bed next to him in nothing but her pyjama top and a pair of simple plain black knickers, he fought back the groan when her bare leg press up against his thigh.

"Yeah?" he asked, intrigued by the look in her eyes, suggesting that perhaps she knew something he didn't, something she wanted to share with him. He patently waited as Hermione twisted her hands in her lap before reaching out and taking one of his own in hers and bringing it back to her lap, the feeling of the heat of his mate's skin grazing his hand making him want to whimper.

"I'm sorry," was all she said, confusing him. "For earlier, running off like that. I-I'm sorry, it was all just too much, and I mean - Well, I can't really say what I mean, but I'm trying to, but I just-"

"Hermione," said Remus, distracting the flustered witch. "You're babbling. And frankly, not making a bit of sense. I have no idea what you're talking about. If anyone is to apologise, it should be me. I clearly upset you earlier, and I would love you to tell me what it was I said or did so that I can apologise. I - I can't stand the thought of hurting you that much," he finished, his voice thickening as his fingers wrapped around her hands.

"What?" Hermione stopped to watch him seriously worry about the thought for a moment, "Remus, you didn't upset me. You've done nothing wrong at all." The wolf continued to avoid her gaze, and she couldn't help but reach out for him, hold her hand to his cheek. "It was just me, it was just something that reminded me of something quite heartbreaking, I didn't mean to make you think that. I'm so sorry," she finished. Her voice sounded as though she was once again trying to regain control over her emotions. "Remus, hey. Look at me," Remus continued to look into his own lap, too scared that she may be able to see all the emotions he was feeling swirling around there right under the surface.

"Please, Remus," asked Hermione gently as she reached out towards him and encouraged his eyes to meet her's. "You? You could never upset me like that, ever. You are far too kind, and sweet. You mean the world to me, please don't think that my crazyness is your fault, it's not, how could it be? You weren't the one responsible," her last words felt cold as though they were relating to another incident rather than the one that had just occurred, but he thought better than to question her about it.

Looking into her eyes at that moment, he needn't have worried about the tornado of emotions he was battling with as she seemed to be battling her own. He simply sat there with this witch, her eyes in just as much turmoil. Emotions flitting through them so quickly that he couldn't pinpoint what they were until he noticed her gaze lingering more and more on his lips, that small action making his heart quite literally jump.

"Remus, may I ask something?" she asked, and he nodded a silent yes. "Why do you doubt yourself quite so much? Why don't you believe that you deserve the world?"

"I-I-" was all he could manage at that moment. Completely thrown by her question and where it might have come from.

"You're here with me, a girl you barely know, who on more than one occasion has emotionally broken down and in more ways than one in front of you. More times than is necessary in two months, and who has ruined your evening by doing so again tonight. A girl who believes that she has quite possibly been the reason for more than one of the rifts between you and your friends, though some of which, I'm not quite sure how," she said with a playful smile. Remus felt his lip twitch along with hers. "And yet here you are again. I just, I just don't understand why you don't believe you deserve everything? When you are so wonderful to me, a stranger; and so many others and never seem to truly accept that you deserve more than you believe?"

Remus sat there wide eyed looking at Hermione, speechless and unable to utter a word as he tried to control the overwhelming emotions that were near bursting point. His heart raced as Hermione's hand came up and carded through his hair lightly before drifting down his cheek and cupping his face lightly.

"You're just... perfect," he had never been called perfect before and that simple word coming from this woman, his mate no less, made tears gather in his eyes.

Shaking his head negative he locked eyes with Hermione once more. "I'm not, I've - I've done terrible things, I- I almost killed-"

"But you didn't, Severus is still alive and kicking. And don't we know about it," she commented wryly.

"How did you -"

"I'm with him everyday, it came up," she said with a smile, her hand returning to his hair. "You are perfect, just the way you are, please start believing it," she said again, though this time her eyes had moved off of his lips and his heart began to beat so fast he thought he may be sick when she leant closer to him, their lips now barely an inch apart.

"Just perfect," he heard her whisper before she closed the distance and placed the sweetest, most incredible kiss upon his lips, before she pulled back and looked at him with an intensity in her eyes, one he was sure was showing in his own.

The sound of a harsh and loud knock sent them flying apart, Remus jumping up quickly and running towards the door with near panic. "What's wrong with _you_?" asked Sirius when he caught sight of the wizard before him, his eyes flickering between amber and blue, his breath heaving.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, a little too quickly.

"How's Granger?" came the signature drawl of the Slytherin.

"Erm. . . Better."

Remus tried his best to ignore the way the wizard's eyebrow raised as he questioned Remus' flustered mood. "What are you two doing together?" Remus said quickly gesturing to the two before him, taking the pressure off himself.

"Fat Lady is on one tonight, isn't she? When Sniv-Snape," Sirius corrected himself, "mentioned about Hermione, I thought I'd be helpful for once."

"And, of course, thank you for your assistance."

"Has the world gone off it's rocker? You two are being too civilized, I'm not sure I like it," said Hermione coming over to the door, where for some reason they still stood, as though waiting for Remus to grant them entry.

"Well, I can see you're feeling better," said Snape in a playful tone, neither Sirius nor Remus were used to hearing. "Interesting wardrobe choice," said Snape, gesturing to Hermione's knickers.

"Oh! Bugger, No this-" She tried in vain to pull down her nightshirt, as she suddenly felt like her legs were far too long, "this isn't just - oh, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Hermione, defeated, turned around and headed back towards her bed, earning a low chuckle from the Slytherin who followed her in, as Remus made his way out.

Once the door had closed and the tapestry fell back into place Remus and Sirius walked quietly back into their room. When their own door had been closed behind them Sirius didn't waste a moment. "So . . . You going to fill me in?" he asked with a mischievous smile that made Remus groan, until that was until he remembered that perfect sweet kiss and his face lit up only encouraging the Black heir more.

* * *

Hermione lay there on the bed, curled up on her side enjoying the comfort of having Severus there with her whilst her mind was working overtime over the events of the evening. She had truly been enjoying herself despite her earlier reluctance to the idea and then Remus said those few simple words. They had sent chills down her back and flooded her with a wave of emotion she didn't have time to comprehend. The fact that Remus and the others didn't know just how fitting that role had been for him sent a searing pain through her chest.

It was quite impossible to see Pettiegrew as that evil little rat like man, when here, he really was just a plain old school boy with not a malicious bone in his body, from what she had seen. She doubted she would ever know what it was that transformed him into such a despicable person, but whatever it had been must have been a large impact on him and that, on its own, was quite a terrifying thought.

"Are you going to share what this evening was about?" asked Severus from his side of the bed, laying in the same position facing her. She said nothing, just gave him a look that simply implied she couldn't and he nodded in response. "I understand."

"Did Killian mind?" she managed to ask, as the guilt she was feeling began to fester, when her mind turned and lingered on that moment between Remus and herself.

"No, he was concerned though. He knew something was about to happen and sent me after you," she said nothing and nodded, her heart now aching with another pain.

She cared for Killian greatly, there was no denying it, and he seemed to understand her more then possible seeing as she had hardly shared much with the man over their few weeks together. Yet her mind seemed to always drift back to that sweet werewolf just across the hall. Every time she was with him, she just felt so at home, so comfortable and just so right. It had been so stupid of her to kiss him like that, no matter how brief it was. However that one little kiss had ignited a fire she hadn't even expected.

She had found it so hard to hold back moan the moment their lips had met, or herself for that matter when all she wished to do was push the wizard down on the bed and have her way with him, to ride him into the early hours.

"He knows you know."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, sending a confused look towards her friend when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Wilkes, he knows you're not from here," Severus held up a hand silencing her when she sat bolt upright, ready to scold him for sharing her secret. "Just wait a minute, I haven't said a word to the man, he just knows that there is much more to you. And he knows about your feelings for Lupin."

"But . . .I . . . I don't have feelings for Remus," it was Severus' turn now to give her a look, "I -" she stopped, feeling defeated.

"Granger," Hermione turned to face the wizard who was looking at her thoughtfully, "Apart from Wilkes of course, what has you denying your feelings? It's obviously clear to us how you feel, yet you deny yourself that happiness-"

"But I am happy, I'm happy with Killian," she interrupted, flopping back down to the bed and lying to face him once more.

"And I'm not saying you aren't but -"

"But what, Severus, what? Break up with a wonderful man, just to get together with another, one who I obviously know from my time and one who clearly has no interest in me then? I can't, I just . . . the thought of falling in love with him, giving my heart to him just to have it broken when I get back? Come on, even you must see where I am coming from here. Killian... Killian isn't in my future and I can handle that, I . . . I can't handle the other, I just can't," the words fell from her lips so quickly she didn't even realise what she had been saying, that tears were once more falling down her cheeks, until Severus pulled her into his arms and gave her one of those oh-so-rare hugs of his.

"Hermione -" the use of her given name gaining her instant attention, "You need to remember that you only know now and then, you don't know the in-between, perhaps there is a reason for this? Be honest with yourself, how do you think you would have reacted at the age of eleven if your Potions Professor welcomed you with open arms?" He smiled when a bubble of laughter left the witch.

"See. You have already told me that I am to act a certain way when I see you again however many years from now, perhaps for whatever reason, whether you tell him the truth about where you are from or he finds out when you return back to your time, that he is only acting as he has been told to?"

"It - it just doesn't seem believable Severus, it-"

"Hermione, seriously. Does any of this seem believable?" asked Severus his voice with a tone of playfulness that many weren't privy to before his expression turned to one of concern.

"Just, be kind to Wilkes when and if you make that choice, you mean a great deal to him and, though he certainly understands, he cares for you very much and it will hurt."

"I understand I really do but that choice... well, it's not something I think I can make, the risk is far too great," Severus sighed, feeling a little defeated, but chose to say nothing more on the matter, he had tried his best for the time being and that was all he could do.

* * *

**1st November 1977 - 7 months and 9 days.**

The following day saw to a sea of students in an array of different states of well being, many of the older, of course, nursing hangovers from indulging a little too much of their own private stash of fire whiskey. Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years were the luckiest of the bunch, having a free period first thing, so, many of their own remained in bed nursing their rather delicate heads. Severus and Hermione however had spent that time that morning thoroughly enjoying the various states of other people's discomfort and pain as they sat there at breakfast gleefully.

Severus had accused her of possibly spending far too much time with him, when they were both unable to hold back undignified bouts of laughter when a sixth year Hufflepuff by the name of Eric, stupendously lost the contents of his stomach over some unsuspecting first year. She, of course, said it was within her right if they were going to be silly enough to get in such a state on a school night.

When the time for Defence Against the Dark Arts came about the two of them made their way over. It seemed that their own fellow classmates all seemed to be in a much better state than the rest of the school when they arrived. Obviously the extra hour or so of rest did them the world of good, and quite possibly a hangover potion or too as well, though they, of course, were still a little more tender than usual.

"Come on in the class, don't dawdle, It's not my fault if the most of you are feeling a little worse for wear. I guess now would be the best time to tell you that we have finally acquired a Boggart for our lesson-" a collective groan was heard from a mixture of students who had, of course, been hoping for a quiet lesson of written work.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that," Professor McMarkus said with a rather amused glint in his eye as the class shuffled on in and took a place around the outside of the classroom, "Now I think you can all remember the little spell we will be using today. Come on, come on, wands at the ready and a quick practice, let's not faff about. _Riddikulus_," he said to the class, his own wand held out before him swishing and flicking.

"Now, remember what was said at the beginning of the year, everyone. This refresher aims to remind you just how difficult it can be to keep your mind focused, at times, and not be overpowered by something in front of you. The boggart will take on the shape of the thing of which you fear most, and this, for some, will be very difficult for you to remain calm. Though of course it is not the same as being faced with a Dementor, the theory of trying to maintain the right thought for the spell required to defeat it is. Happy thoughts are key, in this case the funnier and more ridiculous the better. So who wishes to go first?" he finished, waving his arm in the direction to the cupboard not dissimilar to that of the one Remus would use years later during his own class.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't faced a boggart since her third year and wasn't looking forward to discovering what her greatest fear was this time, it most certainly would have changed after everything she had experienced over the years. She cast a glance up around the room, most of whom were looking rather confident about the task set out for them, yet none eager enough to step forward and, then her eyes fell on to Remus and her heart sank.

He looked void of any emotion, yet she knew, she could see in his eyes the fear that was radiating out of them, the way his knuckles were white from holding his fists so tightly, the way he was trying ever so hard to control his breathing and not panic. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had picked on the man's distress as their Professor walked on over and discretely whispered something to Remus, causing him to instantly relax somewhat and calm.

"No offers?" asked Professor McMarkus, "I guess I have just have to start picking out people now won't I? Hmm . . . Wilkes you're up," he decided, pointing at the wizard and calling him forward. "Pettigrew you'll be up next and then Potter. Make sure you are ready once the other has finished and, class? Listen out for your name when I call you forward."

Hermione admired the way Killian walked confidently to the front of the class wand at the ready and a look of intrigue rather than worry crossed his face, clearly having no idea as to what it was he could be facing. Professor McMarkus flicked his wand at the cupboard, opening it up, and the class fell silent with anticipation.

Within moments Killian was standing before none other than himself, sending the class into a flurry of confused whispers as both the wizard and the boggart stood before one another. Killian gave the boggart his own confused look, until boggart-Killian's eyes glazed over into a trance like state, startling the student before it. Colour draining from his face as he quickly raised his wand and called out "Riddikulus," as fast as possible, relaxing somewhat when boggart Killian burst into some of the finest ballet moves Hermione had ever seen, making the class of course erupt into a sea of laughter.

She reached out a comforting hand to him as he walked away as Pettigrew took his place, he took it and pulled her close to him, placing a quick and discrete kiss into her hair.

"What-" she began to ask only to have him interrupt.

"Later," she nodded and squeezed his hand turning back her attention just in time to see Pettigrew face to face with an overly large snake, which in its own right seemed both ridiculous and rather accurate for the man he obviously became.

Apart from a minor moment when he nearly dropped his wand, Pettigrew did manage to banish the boggart and turn it into a worm, which still managed to gain another shriek from the wizard making the class once more burst into laughter.

When James stepped up Hermione waited rather eagerly to see what his greatest fear might have been, trying to remember every little thing that she could in moments likes these for Harry. However what she saw, she wasn't expecting.

When James stood there before the boggart she was amazed to see it transform into a small infant boy, no more than around the age of one. The little boy sat there on the floor looking around in panic his lip quivering and eyes welling up before he burst into uncontrollable tears when he noticed that who he was looking for was not there. And then it hit her, knocking the breath out of her as if she had been hit by a bludger. It was Harry, the baby on the floor was Harry, James' son. James' greatest fear was not being there for his child, that his child would be alone and helpless and she was overwhelmed by the small fact that more or less James' fear would one day come true.

On the verge of tears as she watched James' battle with his own emotions, she had never been so grateful for his childish ways, when finally he overcame his demons, and caused the small crying child to break ridiculously loud wind and making him burst into fits of giggles.

Class member after class member was called forward, many having simple or predictable fears pop up before them, spiders, another snake, feathers (which was a strange one), bees, angry parents and the like, until their professor called out her name and her heart leapt to her throat.

Stepping forward towards the large fluffy white rabbit that was in its place from the previous student, she held her breath and waited for it to shift shape. Only wishing, seconds later, that she had faked illness for that day. when the very vision of her nightmares stood tall and menacing before her.

She heard an uncharacteristic '_Shit'_ from the direction of Severus when the wizard clasped eyes on the aged and menacing sight of Bellatrix Lestrange. There were whispers from around the class as people questioned who the witch was meant to be, some making comments and comparisons to their former classmate, others saying that was crazy and of course it couldn't be her, Bellatrix was beautiful and this _thing_ was anything but, with her blackened teeth and wild matted hair.

Hermione felt sick standing there face to face with the vision, that menacing smile plastered upon her face, the familiar blade dancing in her hand glinting in the sunlight as she played with it threateningly, sending a phantom seer of pain to her arm and her hand rushing to grasp at it. Her breathing became erratic the moment the _woman_ stepped forward towards her, that knife still twisting between her fingers teeth bared and rotten. Hermione took a step back in panic, her eyes for the second time in that classroom filling with tears as she was unable to focus her mind on her task.

"Granger," she vaguely heard the sound of her Professor trying to get her attention, quite possibly to get her to focus and complete what was necessary but, it fell on to deaf ears as the boggart continued to step forward and Hermione away. She heard someone shout to help her but she couldn't say who, as well as some one asking what was wrong with her when her wand fell from her hand and clattered to the floor.

It wasn't until she heard Severus shout out to her, his deep baritone sending a wave of comfort to her, did she manage to begin to gain control once more, just as the Professor was about to step in. "Hermione, this is your chance," he had called out to her, and he was right. This was her chance, this was her moment to defeat the woman who tortured her, in the only way that was possible to her at that moment.

She grabbed her wand quickly and held it strong, glaring furiously at the vision before her, and crying out "Riddikulus," watching with satisfaction when the _witch_ was quickly transformed into a miniature toy poodle with a mop of uncontrollable curly hair and, then falling to the floor in uncontrollable sobs as emotion flooded her like a large wave.

"Class dismissed," shouted out Professor McMarkus, as he banished the boggart back to the cupboard. "NOW!" he shouted when no one moved and simply just continued to stand there watching the witch who was now being pulled into Killian's arms, Severus right near his side.

The class scurried out, bar one student. Remus stood there watching, wanting nothing more than to understand and help sooth the witch, who was now crying in her boyfriend's arms.

"Mister Lupin, I said leave," he looked up at his Professor and gave a nod before reluctantly leaving the class and following the rest of his classmates.

* * *

"Was it just me, or did Hermione's boggart have a strong resemblance to my cousin?" asked Sirius, breaking the silence in their room where they had decided to retreat to after class, "I mean, a crazier ugly version, but definitely a strong resemblance."

"What was that about?" questioned James. "I've never seen someone panic like that over a boggart before, that - that was something else."

"You nearly did the same thing," said Sirius with a pointed look, "What was that anyway? A baby? You're scared of a crying baby?" he finished with a laugh.

"That was my baby-"

"You don't have baby," said Peter dumbly, making James throw his Quidditch magazine that he had been reading at him.

"I know that you dip shit, it's - never mind it sounds stupid," he said sounding a little defeated.

"We'll be the judge of that," replied Sirius as he got up and joined James on his bed. "Come on, explain."

James sighed and ran his fingers through his forever messy hair. "I don't ever want my child to feel like I'm not there, that I don't love them, that I've left them. I don't want them to be scared and alone, you know - like you did . . . were," his voice became almost a whisper as he finished his sentence and gave Sirius a sad smile.

"Mate," said Sirius bringing James into a brotherly hug when he struggled to find the words he was looking for, "Your kid will never feel like that, I'll make sure of it. Whatever could happen."

"Moony, you alright?" asked Peter, bringing James and Sirius back from their moment and to the focus of their friend, who had been overly quiet since their return.

The three of them shared a look of concern when he didn't reply, and simply sat there looking down at his hands. "Moony mate?" Peter tried again a little louder this time, making the wolf look up towards them.

"You alright?" asked Sirius concerned.

"I just -" he began, "I mean . . . I - it's not right . . . I - she kissed me, last night she kissed me," he blurted stunning them into unfamiliar silence. "It was so quick and chaste, but it was perfect and wonderful and just felt so right. She was so lovely and said such amazing things that no one else has ever said and I just . . . She called me perfect . . . No one's ever called me perfect before . . . And I mean here I am, sat here helpless, when she's there with _him _and, it should be me with her there. Me comforting her and it just... hurts. It hurts like hell that I'm not the one caring for her, like I should be," he finally finished, his words having spilled from him like an overflowing cup whilst his friends just sat there in utter silence.

"What do I do? Just tell me what to do? Someone please," he begged in a tone that was so unfamiliar of him.

"You wait -"

"What? No he shouldn't, he should go get her-"

"Pads, he should wait. I don't know why, but I just know on this one. For once we wait, YOU wait Moony, just . . . Give it time," finished James, ignoring the scowl from Sirius and the look of confusion from Peter and smiling brightly at Remus. A smile filled with reassurance that calmed Remus almost instantly.


	29. Accusations

**A/N - **I just wanted to start with a great bit thank you guys for being so patient with waiting for this chapter. This past month has been crazy and I can't thank you enough for waiting for it, it means a lot. If you havn't already noticed I have posted the first chapter of a new Fic named The Governess which is another timetravel piece but this time Sirius and Hermione, so please please please go check it out. It all planned to the end too so that's a bonus! The first chapter of the Drarry I have been working on will also be going up at some point next week too. So enough from me I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your reviews, favs and follows as always they mean so much to me, thank you.

Follow me on Tumblr if you wish at - thewrittingferret

I own nothing and BIG Puff Love to my Beta Puff!

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 29**

**Accusations**

* * *

**3rd November 1977 - 7 Months and 7 Days**

Remus had decided that Sirius was very much like a small child when it came to his birthday: if things weren't done in a certain way every year, then the sulking that followed would ruin a perfectly fine day for the lot of them.

They only had themselves to blame, really. They shouldn't have tried to make such a big thing of it their first year, but then what were you to say to three eleven year old wizards, who had just discovered that there very new best friend had never had a real birthday party? A party with cake and sweets. One that didn't require you to wear dress robes and attend a formal dinner party where the adults drank wine and ate dainty finger foods, whilst the children behaved impeccably as a display prizes for the best parenting.

Yes, they only had themselves to blame for the lemon drizzle cake they had to make every year, upsetting the house elves greatly whilst they watched their poor kitchen turn into a shambles as the boys, like every year, produced the world's most ugly cake.

Yes, they only had themselves to blame for the hideously garish red and gold banners and uneven bunting that they had to string around the common room.

Yes, they only had themselves to blame for the ridiculous badge Sirius insisted on wearing every year, the one that read in big bold red writing: "Birthday Boys Get all the Girls."

And yes, they only had themselves to blame for the over the top "surprise" party that they had to throw "secretly" even though, of course, the wizard knew it was going to happen.

But, despite their continuous moaning about the whole thing, they couldn't deny that the excitement and happiness that covered their friend's face was worth it. So Remus, James and Peter kept their grumbling to a minimum as the prepared the common room for the inevitable party that was to take place within the hour.

"What on earth…?" came the sound of Hermione's voice as Remus spotted her stepping in through the portrait.

The two of them had barely spoken at all since the night of the ball, since she had made his night with that perfectly delicate kiss, and since that Defence lesson that seemed to be etched into his mind.

Both he and _Moony_ had been almost unbearable with their anxiety, before they had laid eyes on the witch later that day, looking far more like herself then she had earlier. It had been strange though, with regards to the rest of the class. No one had spoken about it, no one had whispered and no one had spread around the school how the new girl had broken down at the sight of her Boggart. It was as if there had been an unspoken agreement between both Slytherin and Gryffindor that day, that what happened would remain in that room and that room alone.

"Hey," he said greeting her. "Sirius' Birthday," he continued gesturing to where James and Peter were tackling a particularly stubborn piece of bunting on the far side of the common room.

"I know that," she replied with a smile, putting her bag down and heading over to help him with his own decorations. She had surprised them all that morning when at breakfast she greeted Sirius with a Happy Birthday, a card, and a gift. Despite loving his actual birthday, he wasn't one for counting down or announcing it to anyone, so her knowing had taken them all by surprise. They certainly hadn't told her about it.

"We have to do this every year, don't ask," he said handing her one end of the banner he wished to hang up above the fireplace.

"Fair enough," she answered with an understanding nod and helped him secure the banner tightly.

"You going to come? We have a little party, nothing big, a bit like we did with our welcome one for you," he asked her, trying his hardest to sound as casual as possible, though he wasn't quite so sure he had managed to pull it off like he had wished.

"Oh I'm not sure," she said hesitantly, and Remus tried not to look disappointed, "After the last time I'm not quite . . . Well you remember..." _Oh!_ _She was worried about her nightmares, _he realised when she diverted her gaze down to the floor and shuffled uncomfortably.

He didn't like it when she did that. He didn't like it when she looked worried or sad like that, she didn't look like herself, and it only made him want to scoop her up into his arms - even more than he did most of the time.

"You can invite Snape along if it will make you feel better, you know. Knowing he's here," he tried not to overthink his friends reactions to that little hiccup; he would tackle that when it came to it.

He hadn't expected her to laugh at his suggestion but, appreciated the way her face lit up at something he said. "I'm not quite sure he'd fancy it, but thank you for the offer. Not sure he's ready for all of you at once. Especially drunk and merry, plus I doubt Lily would be ok with it," she finished with a shrug.

"She might not be able to forgive him, but she wouldn't be rude," he tried to reassure her.

"I know that, it's just . . . You know," she finished with a helpless shrug as she struggled to find the words she was looking for, though Remus knew what it was she meant.

"I'll come," she added onto the end as they stood back to admire their handy work and where the banner now hung perfectly, "he'll be over later anyway so . . . Just…. Can you put a silencing charm on my room? . . . You know, just in case?"

His heart felt like it could break under the fragility of her voice and the way she asked him that simple favour. "Course I can," he answered with a sad smile.

* * *

The alcohol had been flowing, the laughter had been plenty and, Sirius had thoroughly enjoyed being the centre of attention. Many had gone to bed by now, leaving only Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Hermione herself, not including Peter who had technically gone to bed, despite still being downstairs passed out on one of the oversized chairs.

The five of them sat there in front of the dying fire enjoying one another's company, the conversation flowing freely. Remus was blissfully happy as Hermione cuddled into his side, the tipsy witch was certainly affectionate when she had consumed a fire whiskey or two, or maybe more, not that he was complaining. _Moony_ and himself were both perfectly content at that moment, surrounded by the people that made them both feel safe and relaxed, the scent of his mate filling his nose in the most pleasant way.

He tried not to think about the fact that she wasn't his, that he shouldn't really be holding another wizard's witch this way, but it was just his friends there, all of whom knew what she meant to him and, not one would say a word. It wasn't as though they had done anything or were doing anything inappropriate, it had been one kiss that was never mentioned again, and that kiss has been so brief he wasn't quite sure that it would be worth admitting to, on her part. He had wanted to shout it from the rooftops that the woman, who made him feel so complete without even knowing it, had blessed his lips with hers - no matter how brief.

"You two look good together," commented Lily in her dozy-like state nestled in against James opposite them, "better than you and Killian."

"Lily!" chastised James. "You can't go and say something like that," he said, shooting Hermione an apologetic look and a secretive wink to Remus telling him that he agreed with what his witch had said.

He rolled his eyes and tried to fight the smile that threatened to break out across his face. "She's right though Prongs, they look way better," added Sirius sharing a look between himself and Lily.

"I bet we look a right pair," said Hermione sleepily from Remus' side, her eyes closed as she wiggled further against him, "me and Killian, the Pureblood and the Mudblood," she continued sleepily, blissfully unaware of the way the room froze and just looked at her in near horror.

Remus was unable to control a low growl from within at the sound of her using such a heinous word in reference to herself. "Oh hush you," said Hermione nudging his side, opening her eyes and looking up at him, "it's just a word."

"Why do you do that?" asked Sirius, his eyes wide and a look of concern upon his face, a look not too dissimilar to that of the one when he first told them about calling herself that vile word.

Hermione sat up a little straighter, Remus instantly missing the warmth she provided. "Is it because of Sev?" Lily asked quietly, so quietly in fact that they had almost not heard her.

"What!" cried out Hermione almost leaping to her feet in shock. "Of course not!"

"I didn't mean . . . Hermione it's just, well you know," Lily said quickly, holding her hands up before her in a defensive manner as she tried to her best to show that meant no real harm by it.

Remus watch as Hermione sighed deeply and settled back down next to him, returning that warmth he was enjoying back into his side. The witch ran her fingers through her wild hair, pushing back off her face. "I know – but...look, I promise it's nothing to do with Severus, nothing at all. It's just… it's hard to explain, ok? I'll try my best not to use it again, but I can't promise it won't happen."

There was painful silence in the room for what felt like an age before Hermione had had enough. Grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey that sat half empty upon the table as well as the familiar transfigured shot glasses, she began to fill.

"Come on, this is ridiculous. This is your birthday," she said with a burst of enthusiasm as she gestured towards Sirius, "enough of this weird quietness, we are celebrating the fact that you have made it another year without killing yourself or coming to any serious harm."

Remus chuckled, as did the others as she edged the glasses towards them all. "From what I've seen so far, I believe that this is quite the achievement," she jested, earning herself a round of gentle laughter.

They sat there, conversation flowing effortlessly again as they continued their drinking, Sirius and James animatedly re-enacting every story they told, whilst Remus sat there contently next to his mate, correcting them with Lily as soon as they went a little over board.

So far they had supposedly taken on a mermaid (they had accidently dropped something in the lake one day and panicked when the usually reserved creature was kind enough to return it), had fended off a swarm of Cornish pixies (Kreacher had placed one in Sirius' trunk fifth year as punishment for crushing his herb garden when trying to sneak back in a little bit on the merry side) and, last but most probably not least they were now retelling the time were both had managed to flood the entire fourth floor due to a poorly positioned muggle firework. That one was true and that one had certainly gotten them into the most trouble. Remus was just glad that he and Peter had been the other side of the castle when that happened. He hadn't fancied their punishment; mucking out the thestral camp was not his idea of fun. They had stunk to high heaven and what was worse; it seemed that the stench of the stuff lingered on their skin. For days.

Hermione nestled further into his side, turning her head ever just so, to muffle the loud laugh that wanted to burst free as he corrected each and every tale his friends ever so dramatically talked about, and that was how Severus found them all.

The moment the Slytherin walked into the room there was an instant shift, it was still so odd that he would walk so casually into the enemy's lair, so to say but, it also soothed the anxiety he and _Moony_ would feel when they fretted over the witch at night. Knowing that he would willingly put himself in a clearly uncomfortable setting was one of the many things that made the wizard and wolf trust the man with their mate. The others still had yet to understand, but they were becoming more tolerant over the whole set up, and that was far more than he had ever thought possible.

The friendship that the two had developed over the short amount of time was just shy of the one he had created with his fellow marauders and however, unlike the others, he was truly able to appreciate their closeness. It didn't mean he had to befriend the snake, but he was certainly able to tolerate him far more than his friends.

"SEVERUS!" called out Hermione, jumping out of her seat and running straight over towards him, and near bowling him over as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Damn it, woman, must you?" He chastised, though Remus picked up on the affectionate tone that lay behind the stony faced expression.

"Come, sit," that time Remus was certainly unable to hold back his own laughter at the mortified look on the snake.

* * *

"Oh, for goodness sake, just get your arse over here and take off that cloak will you, before you once again start moaning about how hot it is up here," said Hermione forcefully, as she rejoined Remus and patted the seat next to her, rolling her eyes when Severus narrowed his eyes at her as he always did.

She hadn't even noticed the way Lily shifted uncomfortably next to James until Severus features softened and he let out a rather audible sigh, uncharacteristic of him. "I believe it might just be best if I go and return later," he suggested with a shrug, keeping his eyes on Hermione.

Hermione tensed with panic at the thought of him possibly leaving and not returning in time before she decided to go to bed and, he must have noticed as his shoulders seemed to slump further as he now shifted uncomfortably under the watchful eyes of the lions in their would-be den. It was only then did she notice the other witch in the room's un-comfortableness.

In a desperate attempt to keep him there, Hermione turned quickly towards Lily, who was now studying the fraying fabric of the worn sofa cushion. "Lily," Hermione said gently, "Lily . . . I know this is awkward for you and I know that this is a lot for me to ask but . . . I need him here," Hermione's eyes pleaded with the witch in front of her, silently begging her not to ask why she would need to have Severus here with her. Apart from the guys, no one else other than Killian knew that he spent his nights there with her.

Lily looked at Hermione and then turned her gaze towards Severus; the wizard shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny and dared not to make eye contact, Hermione noticed. "Why would you need him when you have us?" Lily's question took Hermione by surprise; she certainly hadn't been expecting that.

She took a moment to try and find the words she was looking for, something a little more solid than a simple 'because' but failed to think of what she was looking for and opted to try and be as honest as she could with the woman. "I just do-" she began until a loud and rather disgusting grunted snore startled her and her attention suddenly was drawn the that of Pettigrew's sleeping form, changing her train of thought.

She took a deep breath and slumped back into the large and welcoming cushions suddenly overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions, anger and sadness both being two of the strongest. Both making her very aware of where she was, what time line she was in as she had done a few times before. She worried at her lip for a moment trying to control the word vomit she knew what was making its way out, before the damn broke and the words began to flow. "You know what's unfair guys?" she started, turning her attention up towards the ceiling and noticing a whole load of intricate detail that was there in the surface she hadn't ever noticed before.

"Friends…. But not like…. normal friends, no. The ones that are your best friends in appearance but then they stab you in the back and you never saw it coming," Hermione, still focused on the newly discovered beauty of the ceiling above was oblivious to the uncomfortable snake and lioness as both began to think she was talking about their unfortunate past.

"And it's worse when they make you question your other friends... when they were really the ones that are perfect and flawed and hurt and loyal, so very loyal, and it's all just so . . . So unfair," uncomfortable looks by now had turned to ones of confusion as her words trailed off, just as quickly as they had all thought she was talking about Lily and Severus' past, their opinions changed and they were all very curious as to what and who it was she was talking about.

Still unaware of the eyes all not focused on her, Hermione had quite the shock when she finally opened her own, only to see everyone looking at her with matching looks of bewilderment. Suddenly, rather overwhelmed and quite hot, whether that was from the heat radiating off the man next to her, the previously consumed firewhiskey, the roaring fire or the intense stares of everyone around her she was unsure but, in a desperate attempt to cool at least a portion of her skin down Hermione pulled up the sleeves of her jumper.

That one simple action seemed to turn the night completely upside down when, within moments, wands were drawn and pointing towards Severus, who barely had his own wand level with the others.

He didn't make an attempt to raise his wand higher or move from where he was, but he was brave enough to break eye contact with Sirius and James who were glaring daggers at him, to look at her. "Hermione," he said gently, in the voice which he rarely used around others when talking to her, his eyes darting down towards what it was that he was warning her about, what the others had yet to notice and, that was what he was trying his best to cover for her.

Before she had the chance to figure out what it was he had been trying to convey to him Remus grabbed a hold of her wrist and brought her arm up for inspection. At that moment her heart sank and her stomach flipped, making the drinks of the evening churn violently within.

"What the fuck is this?" Remus asked forcefully, bringing her arms up closer for him to see, his fingers running alongside the harsh slur gently, worried that he may cause her pain. His panicked blue eyes searching hers for answers. "This looks new, fresh, why . . . why does this look new, Hermione?" the pain in his voice almost broke her then and there.

"What did you do to her!?" demanded Sirius the moment he too cast his eyes upon the wound. "What's wrong with you, you sick fuck?"

"You fucking dick!" Added James, when he too caught sight of what it was that had caught his friend's eye, his wand, along with Sirius', pointed firmly at the other man.

"Me! You think I did this? Really? I know you think lowly of me, I don't particularly think very highly of you either but, do you really think I would mutilate somebody like this?" snarled Severus, his face contorting in utter disgust at the mere thought as he thrust his hand out and gestured to the arm that Remus was still holding on to delicately.

"Severus," Lily's broken voice cut the tension like a sharp blade, "You did call me a . . . well that," she said, nodding towards the word. "Did you?" she managed to ask, though her voice broke with the hurt at the thought her old friend could have done something to heinous to another person.

Hermione could take it no longer and wrenched her arm back from Remus' grasp, removing herself from her spot to stand next to her friend protectively and taking his hand in hers, despite his obvious reluctance. "Now, stop this finger pointing and name calling. Now!" she demanded. "Quite frankly, I am insulted that you guys would actually believe that I would be stupid enough to remain friendly with anyone who had done this to me, let alone invite him up here!" she rose her arm and flashed the carved slur at them whilst trying her hardest not to cower slightly at the way they flinched.

"Hermione-" Severus tried to interrupt, uncomfortable with the eyes fixated on the two of them.

"Don't you 'Hermione' me!" She snapped, silencing him. "This," she began again, holding her arm up once more, "is an old scar, it may not look it, but it is," Hermione explained, her voice wavering slightly as she did so.

"What was he doing then?" asked Sirius forcefully.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I was trying to glamour it. That was before you fools decided to raise your wands at me like barbarians!"

"Likely story," said James, his wand, too, like Sirius', still trained on the suspect.

Hermione took a moment to look over towards Remus, other than his initial observation of the scar that was imbedded into her arm, the wizard hadn't said much and she found herself valuing what he thought of everything the most. His eyes rose from where he had still been studying her injury to meet hers and what she saw took her breath away.

They were full of pain and hurt, as well as confusion. Eyes that were begging her to explain everything to him, yet also fully aware that they wouldn't be getting the full explanation as much as they wanted them.

"Why were _you_ trying to hide it?" Remus asked, turning his line of sight from Hermione to Severus, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Because it's not exactly something she goes parading around if you hadn't already noticed," snapped Severus sharply.

"Sev," warned Hermione, tightening her grip around his hand as warning.

"What? Don't 'Sev' me, Hermione. I'm standing here being accused of some monstrous crime, what do you expect me to do? Just stand here and accept the slander they put me through?" Hermione smiled sadly at her friend, suddenly very aware of what she had done by putting the pressure of her secrets on him. She hadn't thought of what would happen should something like this occur and, it hurt to know she was causing such a good friend such trouble.

"Sorry," she said quietly, diverting her gaze down towards her feet with guilt.

"What?... What on earth are you sorry for, your daft woman? Why – what the heck?" Severus alarmed tone caught Hermione by surprise. She raised her head to glance in the direction of what and where Severus was staring only to be alarmed the moment she did so.

"What the . . . Remus?" she called out, dropping Severus hand and quickly making her way over towards the man, perching on the edge of the sofa and pulling his hands in to her lap. Hands that were coated in sticky red blood.

"What have you done to him?" demanded Sirius, his wand wavering slightly at the sight of his injured friend.

"Don't be so ridiculous, how? How on earth could I have done that? I have been here the whole time, you have been watching me the whole time, you mangy mutt!" argued Severus, throwing his arms up in the air exasperated.

"Remus," began Hermione gently, as she prised his hands open un-phased by the pooling blood in his palms. "Why?" was all she asked as she transfigured a piece of spare parchment that had been lying on the table, into a cloth and one of the glasses into a small bowl, filling it with clean water before she began to tend to his hands.

"I . . . I didn't even realise," said Remus when he finally looked down as she tended to the crescent shaped welts in his hands.

"You didn't realise?" she asked, surprised that he hadn't even felt himself causing himself such injury.

Remus shook his head and just watch the witch work, oblivious to the others around or the still very hostile atmosphere, "I was, erm-" he began nervously. "I was trying to control _him,_" he managed.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up at Remus, his eyes were still as bright a blue as they always were but, however they were tinged with speckles of lupin gold, a sign that he was still in fact fighting against Moony.

"Oh Remus," said Hermione, her heart breaking for the man as she flung her arms around his neck and held him tightly, sighing contently when he raised his own arms to wrap tightly around her waist and pulling her close, closing his eyes and inhaling her calming scent and clearly un-phased by the fact there were others in the room.

"Will you two buffoons lower your wands, surely by now you know, I'm not the threat!" said Severus clearly getting more and more frustrated as time went on.

"How do we know that?" demanded James wand still holding strong.

"James," came Lily's gentle voice, "lower your wand."

"WHAT!?" cried out Sirius.

"You can't-" began James.

"Yes I can, now lower your wand. Hermione's right," she began, taking a long and deep breath in between. "You're insulting her by suggesting such a thing and as spiteful as he can be-" she continued flashing a quick glance at Severus, who was unable, for once, to hide the guilt that he still clearly felt. "He wouldn't, there's no way he could harm a witch like that," it was clear to many that there was a hidden message behind that but no one pursued it.

Ignoring what was going on around her, Hermione spoke gently in Remus' ear. "It doesn't hurt, ok? it's not new, it's an old scar," at the sound of the low growl rumbling in Remus' chest, she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"Old? It doesn't look very old," he whispered back, closing his eyes and enjoys the comfort she provided.

"It is, I promise, it's just cursed that all-"

"Just! Just Hermione!" Remus pushed her back slightly and held up the injured arm, "this isn't 'just', how?" he asked, insisted even.

Hermione looked up at him with sad eyes, "I can't . . ." she began before changing her mind. "Not here, I can't tell everyone like this," she said standing up and gesturing for him to follow, "Severus?" She asked the wizard, nodding towards rest of the room.

Despite his obvious lack of enthusiasm on the matter, he nodded. "How much?" he asked.

"Just this," she replied and he nodded in agreement.

"Where are you going?" Asked both James and Sirius as Hermione lead Remus towards the stairs.

"To explain," said Hermione over her shoulder.

"Why can't you just do it here? Why does he have to do it?" Whined James like a child.

"Because, I don't think _Moony_ is going to like it and, it's safer this way if he doesn't."

* * *

Severus had watched silently at the display between friend and wolf and though he wasn't showing it, he was surprised. Very surprised. He knew there was something between the two of them, but he had truly thought that it was due to Hermione knowing him from her time and feeling a little something for the man. He hadn't been expecting what it was he had just witnessed.

There was clearly more going on then he was initially lead to believe and obviously more than Hermione had actually figured out. Unable to hold back the groan of frustration from bubbling over, he pinched the bridge of his nose in the process and waited till he knew that both Lupin and Hermione had disappeared into her room.

"What are you groaning about Snape, if anyone should be bothered about being left alone with you, it should be us," groaned James.

"When did you find out?" He asked forcefully, ignoring Potter and his pettiness.

"What?" Said Black confusion evident in his tone.

"When did you find out that she is his mate? His one true companion, the love of his life, the one, the ying to his bloody yang!?" He cried out to them. "When the bloody hell did you find out?" He was angry, truly angry.

"Calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist," joked Potter, though no one else saw the funny side at the time. Feeling a little defeated, he continued, "First day back, on the train. How did you know?"

"You're joking, right, Potter? I know you're not the brightest at times, but come on? How could I not know with the little display that just happened."

"That's normal between them, the hugs and comforting she does, that's nothing different compared to the times near the moon," said Black his stare softening, somewhat, at the concern that laced Severus's voice.

"I wasn't talking about that part. It was more the part where he physically hurt himself at the mere thought of her being hurt-"

"He explained that, that was because he was trying to calm _Moony_," Black interrupted.

"Yes, I heard that but, should she have just been 'anyone' he wouldn't have been quite so affected."

"Oh," chimed Potter and Black.

"What _did_ happen to her?" Asked Lily quietly from her seat, her hands twisting nervously in her lap, uncharacteristic of the witch.

Severus look a deep breath, damn Hermione for leaving him to this. "She was tortured -"

"WHAT! WHY? WHEN?" They all said in unison.

"Perhaps, if you let me finish," said Severus in frustration, "about a year ago, I think it was, and you can see why on her arm," he finished.

"There must be more to it than that," said Lily, her eyes filled with unshed tears for her new friend.

"It's not my place to say. I told you the basics, it's up to her if she wishes to share the rest with you. Just... just don't push her, ok?" He asked and they agreed. For the first time ever Severus was actually met with silent Gryffindors.


	30. I'm Safe

**A/N - **Hello guys, right thank thank thank you for your fab reviews on the the last chapter! They really do make my day. If you haven't seen them yet and Drarry and Sirimione are your thing, then please do check out the other 2 new fics that I have started posted! One is just silly fluff smutness and the other is a little more angsty. Thank you for all the reviews, fav and like they make my day.

Someone made a note how in the 1st chapter Sev says he didn't know that Hermione was Remus's mate, and now we have just seen him find out. There is a plan for everything I write and the way it is written I promise :)

As always I own nothing - Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at thewrittingferret.

Big BIG BIG BIG BETA PUFF LOVE! (also you guys have Puff to thank for a little something something here ;) )

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 30**

**I'm Safe**

* * *

**7th November 1977 - 7 Months and 2 Days**

The crisp and cold air was refreshing as both Killian and Hermione sat by the edge of the lake, leaning up against one of the large boulders which was sheltering them from the wind. Nestled between his legs, the warmth of his body taking away the edge of the impending Scottish winter as she read a book, well_..._ _tried _to read the book. She had reread the same sentence at least a dozen times and was still none the wiser as to what it had said.

Her mind was elsewhere, reminiscing over the other night and the disaster it had become. She hadn't even made it a full three months before the great reveal and she was frustrated and angry with herself about it. She had been lucky enough not to have to hang around and explain it to the others and, she knew Severus would be as vague as possible with them, which was good, but now... there was this unspoken shift between them. Not so much her and Remus, thank Merlin, but certainly with the others. They were treating her with the utmost care, as if she were some frail little thing that would break at any moment.

Remus though, Remus had blown up when she had given a brief explanation of what had happened. That she had been tortured, that she had been hurt, but that she had also gotten away, that she was still alive, very much so, and now standing stronger than ever.

He was angrier than she had ever witnessed before, and was a little frightening if she was honest, the rage coming off him in waves was terrifying. However the moment he had noticed that it was him who was now scaring her, he stopped instantly, pulled her into his arms, and apologised profusely over and over again. He explained that the thought of someone hurting her like that made him feel physically sick, and that he could feel _Moony_ underneath fighting against him with rage to match his own.

Her heart was warmed by this, by the notion that he had been that upset by it, and she wasn't sure why. She shouldn't feel _happy_ that he was this angry, frustrated and hurt by what had happened, especially when he wasn't aware of the full extent of _what_ had happened. Though she was not made quite so happy by his bloodied knuckles from when he had thought it was a wise idea to throw his fist into the castle's ancient stone work, causing himself more damage.

"You're thinking very loudly there," said Killian into the crook of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Hmm," she replied leaning back into him and enjoying the comfort he provided.

"What plagues your mind, Little Witch?" he asked, tightening his hold around her and placing a gentle kiss where his lips lay in contact with her skin.

"Nothing that you can help with, unfortunately," she replied turning to look at him, his bright green eyes meeting hers.

He took a deep breath as though he were trying to gather strength, confusing her somewhat, until he spoke his next words. "He'll be waiting," he started, "in your time, he'll be waiting."

Alarmed and further confused, Hermione pushed herself away from Killian and turned around to face him full on, perched on her knees still between his legs. "What?" she squeaked, "What do you mean 'my time'?" Killian raised a hand and pushed back the hair off her face, smiling fondly at her when it stubbornly returned to its position.

"Remember when I read your palm?" he asked her and she nodded. Of course she remembered that, it was hard to forget how he had been so accurate. "Remember that I drew your lines? That I mentioned I wished to show my Professor?" he continued.

"Yes, I remember," she replied, her eyes were still fixated on his until he reached down to take that same hand in his and turned it over.

"Do you remember what I said about this line here?" he asked, running his index finger lightly beside the one he was showing her.

"Erm . . . that a crossing like that means there will be a loss of relationship?" she asked, and then, her heart sunk. _Was he? Was he breaking up with her?_

He must have noticed her worry as he leant forward and placed a kiss upon her lips. "Not yet, Little Witch, don't fret," he said with that smile that made her heart swoop. "But, it does represent me, just as this one here," he now was gesturing to the bolder line on the other side of the crossing, "this one is Lupin," her heart began to race, thumping against her chest so hard she thought it may break through.

"Hey, hey," said Killian comfortingly, rubbing his thumbs over the palm of her hand soothingly.

"That's wrong, that can't be right," she insisted, shaking her head vigorously.

"You can't deny that there is a pull between the two of you. I can see it, you must be able to feel it," insisted Killian, his thumbs still tracing the lines on her palms.

"But, I'm with you, I like you," Hermione said forcefully, trying her hardest to convey how she felt about it. There was no way she could believe what he was saying about Remus; the risks of it were far too great.

_How? How could she return home after being here, whenever that may be and face him knowing that they had been a couple, that he had obviously moved on and not wanted to be with her in her time. No. That though was far too much to handle, the rejection was far too much. Killian, Killian was safe._

Killian smiled at her softly, "I know you do but, that's just _like_, not _love_-"

"I don't love Remus," she insisted.

"I didn't say you did, I'm just saying that liking me isn't enough for both of us. I adore you, truly, and I wish that line meant me but, it does not. I just wanted to bring it to your attention. To tell you, that when that time comes, when you chose to part ways, that I will understand. And you will have my blessing. You have been through so much Little Witch, that you deserve your happy ending." He finished, bringing her close once more and kissing her gently on the lips.

"I don't understand," she really didn't and it was something that she hated, not knowing or having full understanding was not a concept she was familiar with. "How do you know that I've been through so much? What makes you think that?" she questioned.

"Little Witch," Killian began, taking her arm into his hands and pushing away the layers, holding his hand over where she knew her scar lay. "Remove it, please," he asked, his eyes full of warmth and understanding.

Taking a deep breath she took out her wand and with a flick the glamour was dropped.

"You never used to cover it, apart from certain moments," he said grinning when her cheeks tinged pink, "why now?"

"There was an incident the other night with some friends, it's just easier this way, how did you-"

"Know?" He finished for her. "I could feel the magic there, that and when we are together and when you come undone, your magic flickers," he chuckled as her cheeks flamed red and she tried to hide behind curtains of hair.

"I won't ask questions about it, you have my word, just know that you needn't hide it from me," Killian encouraged Hermione to meet his eyes and she could see just how sincere the wizard was being. "Now, we got a little off track, didn't we?" he continued, taking Hermione's hand once more in his and turning it over, "I was explaining to you how I know that you are not all that you seem to be, that you, my dear, are certainly not from this time.

"I took that sketch I completed to my Professor, as I said I would, and when I showed her, she insisted I had made a mistake -"

"Did you?" interrupted Hermione, earning herself a frown from the man.

"Of course not," said Killian sounding somewhat insulted by the question. "But, what is strange is that these two lines never differ in length, they represent the start and finish of a relationship, which of course for both parties will be the same length of time . . ."

"But mine aren't. . ." finished Hermione, gaining understanding.

"No, yours aren't," he added.

"So that means, whoever this represents, will have to wait all that time for me?"

"That means, that Lupin will wait all that time for you," Killian corrected.

"But-"

"Don't try to question it, don't try to overthink things in your time, whenever it is you go back. I have every faith that things will be as they are meant to be. The fates have chosen to send you here for a reason-"

"Oh, don't you start with the fates, as well. You sound like Professor Dumbledore," interrupted Hermione, pouting when Killian laughed fondly at her.

"You are quite adorable when you sulk," said Killian, leaning forward and capturing her protruding lip and nibbling it in a way which had Hermione leaning up into him in attempt to deepen their contact, moaning in disappointment, when he pulled away and cupped her cheek affectionately. "I know I said I would not ask questions but, there is just one I have that I would like to know. You may say 'no', of course."

She looked up at him and saw nothing but soft and understanding eyes looking back, eyes that were ready to accept her refusal, though still held a level of hopefulness. He already knew so much about her without her uttering a single word to him, things that he had obviously kept to himself without discussing it like he could have. His loyalty to her was so strong and who was she, to deny his one simple request? He hadn't asked for anything from her apart from this, and this was something she could give him as a sign of thanks.

She worried at her lip for a moment longer before nodding in confirmation that he could ask what he wanted; the smile that she was met with afterwards was well worth it.

"Your boggart, " Hermione's heart sank, she hadn't thought that he would ask about that, they hadn't spoken about it since that day, there had been an unspoken agreement that he wouldn't. "Was that who did this to you?" he finished running his fingers comfortingly over the scar still bared to the cold Scottish air.

Unable to utter the words, she simply closed her eyes and nodded.

"You know, that woman, she bared a striking resemblance to –"

"I know," she interrupted quickly, not wanting him to actually voice his opinion out loud.

"May I ask another? You may say 'no'," _she was already in this deep_, she thought, so she agreed. "Dead, or alive, now, in your time?"

"Dead."

"Good."

"You know-"

"I know, I always said there was a future of madness for her, seems I was right," Hermione noticed the way he had seemed quite bothered by the notion, that perhaps he had wished he had not been accurate about that assumption.

With the talk of boggarts, Hermione found herself thinking back to that day in class and was reminded that she had not yet been able to ask Killian about his. She had been intrigued that day to see himself standing before him. There had been nothing terrifying about it, he didn't behave in a dangerous manner or do anything untoward. He had simply stood there before him, his eyes glazing over at some point and transforming into somewhat of a dreamlike state.

She had been intrigued and she had gone to ask him what it was about, only for him to tell her "later". _Well it was later_.

"You really are so easy to read," said Killian interrupting her train of thought, causing her to blush somewhat at that notion.

"Really?" she asked, hoping that perhaps he was purely joking.

Her hopes were dashed when he replied. "Yes. Now, I did say I would explain, now didn't I?" he leaned forward slightly and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You did," she answered, turning back and adjusting herself between his legs once more, his chest firmly pushed against her back, his arms wrapping around her to provide some much needed warmth.

They sat like that for a short while, both just looking out at the still black lake, Hermione waiting patiently for Killian.

"Do you remember what I told you about my mother when we met?" He finally asked.

"That she was a seer?" She asked, not completely sure if she was correct with her memory.

"Yes," he confirmed, taking a deep breath before he started. "You also know that both Severus and I plan to join-"

"Yes," Hermione interrupted, not wishing to hear what it was she already knew.

"I am wanted because of my gift with divination, for the hope that I will be like my mother."

"A seer?" asked Hermione and she felt Killian nod on her shoulder, "are you?"

"No. As far as I am aware, I am not, but that does not mean that there is not still the chance I could be. He wants me for that possibility, and my father insists that I join, that it will be a privilege to work alongside such a great and powerful wizard," Hermione scoffed. "I know that this is not the case, but you, Little Witch, must hold your tongue," he said fondly, playfully nipping at her neck in a way that had her wanting more.

"If I remain ordinary, just a simple wizard with a knack for Divination, then I am a just like any other wizard in his ranks, someone who is gifted within a particular area, much like Severus and his potions. However if I prove to be a seer, have a premonition, then I become a weapon. He will try everything in his power to control that aspect of me, to draw out vision after vision, in hopes to gain more and more power. My boggart is that happening, is me experiencing that first premonition, the one that will change everything, should it happen." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want that."

Unable to find the right words, Hermione turned in his arms leaning up into him and kissing him as thoroughly as she could, trying her hardest to kiss his worries away. For the first time since being there, she found herself wishing she knew Killian in her time, or at least his story, so that she could reassure him.

* * *

**11th November 1977 - 6 Months and 30 Days.**

Eight days. It had been a full eight days and Hermione was well and truly at the end of her tether with the four of them. Originally she thought that, yes, Remus was ok with everything now, that after his little blow out that night that he understood that she was ok, that what had happened was in the past and that really truthfully and honestly she was perfectly fine. Well, almost. Far more anyway then many people would be, the nightmares really only being the one thing that truly affected her with regards to that particular event.

He was NOT ok. Really, really, really not ok. Though of course, Hermione had to turn a blind eye to it for fear of upsetting him more, which was not what she wanted, certainly not with Moony being as protective as he already was.

The first week, it seemed, had been fine, as she had thought the other day whilst down by the lake with Killian, yet the moment she went up that night, it was as if within a short space of time Remus' opinion on the whole ordeal had very much changed. It wasn't as though it was the week before the moon, they still had a few days before then, so that couldn't have been the reason. At every opportunity over those few days, when Hermione was in the common room studying, or simply just hanging out, reading or whatever, there is was. Maybe not always within her vicinity but certainly within her line of sight. He was watching her like a wolf watches their cub and it was starting to drive her mad.

Every time someone would come up to speak to her, he was near by watching, observing every movement and gesture. What on earth he was expecting to happen was beyond her, but there he was, eye narrowed and eyes flickering back and forth between his bright blue and Moony's lupine amber.

It didn't help matters that Lily and Sirius were both also behaving just as frustratingly as the wolf. Awkwardly watching her, observing her as though she were a new species they had just discovered. Hermione wasn't sure what it was they were watching for, perhaps they thought that she would burst into tears or decide to bare her arm to the rest of the world so they were waiting to defend her honour? She really wasn't sure at all but, just like Remus, they were driving her crazy.

When she really thought about it, the only one who hadn't treated her any different, other than Pettigrew who had no idea about what had happened, was James. James Potter had actually simply behaved as if nothing had happened. James Potter, at the moment, was her favourite and she was hoping to have a word or two with him in regard to his frustrating friends. Hoping that perhaps he would be able to get them to stop being so bloody frustrating. Yet it looked like she was going to have to have the talk with Sirius and Lily on her own, as she looked around the common room and spotted them together on the other side of the room observing her, James and Remus both nowhere in sight whilst they attended to their rounds.

The hour was late and the common room was near empty by the time Hermione had finally had enough and closed her book with a rather loud and satisfying clap. "You two, get over here. Now," she called out to Lily and Sirius, startling them both and making them jump in their chairs.

The two of them shared a confused looked, both startled by Hermione's tone yet did as she asked and gathered up their things before heading over to join her, in what had become "her spot".

"You bellowed?" asked Sirius with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as usual, as he and Lily settled down either side of her.

Hermione sighed deeply and reached for their hands, bring them into her lap. "You two need to stop this," she began, giving their hands a reassuring squeeze.

"Stop what?" Lily asked flippantly, though her voice lacked its usual confidence.

"Watching me like you were. You know, acting as though I'm something so fragile that I can't be left alone-"

"We're just-"

"I know," interrupted Hermione, turning towards Lily and giving her a slight smile, "but you don't need to. I'm fine, I promise. It was a while ago and the person who did it...well, they're no more, ok? It's not going to happen again. I'm fine, I made it and I'm stronger for it."

"It's just...you understand. It's a little hard to process," said Sirius giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know, I really do, but you can't keep watching me like you have been. I mean I feel like you're expecting me to break down at any moment. And let's face it, have you seen that happen?" they both shook their heads, their faces directed down towards their laps as though they had been scolded like small children.

"Just, please. Try to go back to acting normally, I understand it's a lot to process, which is why it's not something I go around showing everyone openly, I don't like being treated like some fragile little thing when I'm not."

"Ok," began Lily, squeezing Hermione's hand now with reassurance. "We'll try, won't we, Sirius?" she continued, leaning forward to look around Hermione and at the Black heir, who looked unconvinced.

"I'm just... well… finding it hard to process," he eventually said, his attention still focused on Hermione's hand in his. "I can't help but wonder if...if... it's something my family would do, and that thought just makes me sick. I know they are fucked up, I mean really fucked up but I'd always hoped they wouldn't actually do anything quite as vile as..." he finished gesturing towards the inside of her arm.

Hermione's felt such guilt at that moment, knowing that she was about to lie to the man, but what was she to say? She at least felt some sort of relief knowing that it wasn't his immediate family. It hadn't been his crazed mother, father or his little brother and she guessed that was some form of consolation for the guilt she was feeling at that moment.

"Sirius," she began. "I don't know your family and I don't know much about them at all," she lied, the guilt already eating away at her. "But I can say that the person who did this was certainly someone you wouldn't know, wouldn't recognise," she wasn't completely lying, she was almost certain that he wouldn't have recognised the witch as the woman he knew now, she was still quite normal. Madness hadn't yet consumed her.

Sirius didn't reply, but did nod in understanding. "Now, you two bugger off and leave me be," she said playfully.

"You sure?" Asked Lily and Hermione nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure. Away with you both, I'll be fine. I need to have a word with Remus when he comes in, any way."

The moment she mentioned Remus' name, both witch and wizard were up out of their seats and gathering their bags. "Of course, of course, we'll…. we'll just be off then," Lily said very quickly as she ushered Sirius towards the staircases.

"What the hell is the rush about?" She shouted out after them, startling a couple of third years sat at one of the tables on the far side as they cleared up their own things.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just... you know, things to do," Sirius called out over his shoulder as Lily shoved him up the stairs before turning around disappearing up her own staircase.

Hermione sat there frowning at where they had disappeared, wondering why one earth they seemed to be in such a hurry. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard James enter though the portrait or even feel him as he settled down on the sofa next to her.

"So, what we looking at, then?" He asked scaring her and making her jump so much that she flung out at him and slapped him sharply on the arm. "Oi, what was that for?" He asked as he rubbed the now sore spot.

"Why, why sneak up on me?" She asked with a glare.

"I did no such thing."

"Hmm."

"You waiting for Snape?" asked James, as he settled further back into the chair and spread his arms over the edge.

"Actually, I'm waiting for Remus. I thought you two had rounds together?" asked Hermione, momentarily confused as she noticed the missing marauder.

"We did, he's just finishing up - escorting a couple of Hufflepuff's back to their common room. Sometimes I swear those guys are more trouble than us lot and that's saying something, coming from me. It's like they think they can just go crazy because no one will suspect them, the sneaky gits. Some of them are more sneaky than those Snakes, I tell you," he finished with a somewhat proud smile.

"You don't seem that bothered by their behaviour," said Hermione as she watched the man lounge about.

"Bothered? Why on earth would I be bothered? Those guys are geniuses. You know, use that famous we're cute and loyal front, and then BAM!" he shouted, scaring Hermione in the process.

Hermione clutched at her chest. "Bam?"

"Yeah, Bam. Get you when you're least expecting it. Well got Remus at least, I got away unscathed," he continued with a proud smile in place and a slight laugh in this voice. "Poor sod. Looks quite the sight - drenched head to toe."

"What on earth happened?" asked Hermione with a shake of her head, "or do I not want to know?"

"It was just a perfectly well timed accident. Just walking on by the Ravenclaw tower, when we caught the little puffs trying to charm one of the paintings to spill water from the river in it, I didn't quite understand why; think it's some weird personal feud. Anyway old Moony mate scared the crap out of the tykes, just as they were casting and WOOSH! Water just poured right out of the damn painting and knocked him right over. Bloody brilliant. He was so pissed," finished James with a bark of laughed rather reminiscent of Sirius.

"I can imagine," she replied, trying to hold back her own laughter at the image of the grumpy wolf.

Hermione waited until James had calmed down, his tired sigh informing her of this as he allowed his eyes to close and his head to loll back on to the edge of the sofa they were sitting on.

"How's he been, though?" she asked cautiously, hoping James would understand the hidden meaning behind her question.

The marauder didn't disappoint and he opened his eyes and smiled a smile at Hermione so like his son that her heart leapt. "He's been a pain in the arse," he replied as he ran his hand through his forever messy hair, "but that's to be expected, you mean a lot to him and that," said James lazily pointing towards her covered arm, "hurt him. He doesn't like knowing his friends have been hurt... really upset him. He has this ability to keep calm for so long and then... well, you've seen it."

"Yeah. I have," she replied, thinking back to the other day when someone had simply bumped into her on their way between classes. Remus was not impressed to say the least and made quite the scene about it, the poor fourth year had apologised profusely to Hermione under Remus' command.

Away with the fairy's, and thinking about how she could bring up the subject with Remus, Hermione was oblivious to the way James had been looking at her. Watching her as though he were trying to figure something out, wanting to tell her something, and fighting with the urge, before giving up the fight and admitting defeat.

"Hermione," he began, leaning forward from his spot and resting his arms across his knees. His quiet tone had her attention instantly, the seriousness behind it intriguing her.

"He's going to kill me for saying this," said James, more so to himself rather than to her.

"Who?" she asked curiously and he simply gave her a look which said _Really?_ "Remus?"

"Yep," he confirmed as he rub his face tiredly, before sitting straight and turning back towards her. "Look, I'm going against everything I said to Sirius by doing this but, I just, I can't take it anymore. Between Sirius' ridiculous ideas, Pete's stupidity and Remus' moping, I just... I can't deal with them all so bugger it, I'm just going to do this on my own."

Hermione was now very much confused, as the marauder babbled on next to her. She had no idea what it was he was waffling on about, but whatever it was had obviously finally gotten to him.

"James, you're not making much sense if I'm honest with you," she said and the wizard groaned in annoyance.

"Urgh, you're right, you're right. Just. . . let me start again," asked James and Hermione couldn't help a small laugh from escaping.

"James, I don't really think you could say you started at all."

It was now his turn to laugh. "Fair enough. Look I'm just going to say it."

Hermione waited for James to continue speaking, however all the marauder did was frown at her as though he were trying to summon the words up. "James," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Right right, it's just, he's going to kill me when he finds out and I'm quite fond of living-"

"Then why are you trying to tell me?" asked Hermione as she rose her arms in the air and flopped then back down in frustration before slumping back into the sofa.

"Remus likes you. Really likes you," blurted James.

"You sound like a school child in the playground."

"What's a playground?" asked James confused.

"You don't know what a playground is?" said Hermione surprised.

"Hermione, does that really matter? I've just told you that Remus fancies the pants off you and you're more worried that I don't know what a playground is," replied James an air of amusement to his tone.

Hermione frowned at James as she processed his words, feeling suddenly very overwhelmed and unsure with how she should process that information or why James felt the need to tell her now.

There was no denying it, she too felt something for Remus. _But_, and that was it... _but_ she had one very _very _firm thought about it all, and that was this: No matter how much she may actually wish to be with him, it was too much of a risk. She could feel it more and more everyday: a pull towards him, it was if there was something insisting they spend more time together, yet she had been denying this pull, refusing to give in.

Then there was Killian, whom she cared for very deeply, so much so she had actually feared that he was ending things the other day. But there was something missing there, something she couldn't quite place. Not to forget the discussion they had had the other day, the fact that he had said that the lines on her hands represented Remus.

Hermione found herself staring down at her palms, tracing the two lines that ran either side of each other, thoughts of what ifs creeping their way in amongst the others, amongst the memories she had of the two of them. Their shared moments in Grimmauld Place, cuddles on the sofa, him falling asleep in her lap whilst she calmed him before the moon, shared smiles at breakfast, low possessive growls that sent shivers down her spine.

The way he had called her mine in this time, had possessively grasped her. The way that their bodies had been pushed together that first night, the way that he had spent that night with her one this very sofa when Severus couldn't make it, the way that the touches between the two of them seemed to ground each other, no matter the problem. The concern and worry that seemed forever etched into his eyes as of late. That kiss the night of the ball however brief, how it felt so right. So perfect.

And then it hit her like a two tonne Hippogriff. Remus had already lived through this. He has already experienced all of this and he knew that when he looked at her every day over breakfast, he knew that she had been in his time, so had Sirius and so had Severus. And then her thoughts went elsewhere.

Why had no one said anything? Why had no one talked to her about it? She knew why Severus hadn't, that one she could explain. But Remus and Sirius? They had all been through so much with the war and yet here she was in their time and they hadn't once thought to tell her that she would be here.

But then time was a loop she remembered, and she had not been telling people about her predicament despite being told she could, for fear of changing things. Perhaps they had been doing the same? Perhaps they had refrained themselves from telling her, sharing for fear that it may change things? The same fears that she was currently holding on to.

"Hermione," said James startling her out of her thoughts, "are you ok? You've been very quiet."

She looked up at him and nodded unable to find the words at that moment, still trying to process everything.

"Hermione? You ok?" came the sound of Remus' voice as he walked on through the portrait and over towards them. "James what have you done?" he asked in an instant, dumping his bag on the floor and quickly making his way over.

"Er, nothing?" said James unsurely quickly sharing a pleading look with Hermione as he got up quickly from his spot. "I'm just going to . . . you know . . ." stuttered James as he made his way towards the staircase, "Good night!"

* * *

Remus looked confused for a moment as he watched the retreating form of his best friend, but couldn't help being even more confused as he turned to look at his mate. She seemed deep in thought and he could practically hear the gears turning in her head, but the look of mild alarm just under the pensive look had him worrying in an instant.

"Hermione, is everything alright? What has James done now? I swear, I asked him to leave you alone," Remus stuttered, trying to decide if he needed to stay and help calm Hermione or go and chastise James to help calm himself. His worry edged towards staying with Hermione when she took another moment yet before she caught his eye and finally responded.

"Er...yeah, I'm...alright….just thinking about everything that's happened…." Her mind seemed much further away and he worried she was once again thinking about the source of her nightmares. But she continued on and her voice became more grounded, steady, "You know...you needn't treat me like I'm made of glass."

Remus blanched. "Er….what do you - "

"Don't play the fool Remus, it doesn't become you." She cut across him. "I know that you're concerned, and I understand that _Moony_ seems to be making it worse for you, but please realise that I am beyond what has happened to me. It's done, and I survived, and I am here, stronger than before, to tell you that I made it. I handled it. I don't need you to be worrying about something that happened a while ago, because the danger has passed. Please."

Remus stood there, dumbfounded. _Moony_ whimpered slightly in his head, both wolf and wizard slightly ashamed, but also slightly proud of how fiercely she was able to stand up to them. It was such an odd combination of feelings he couldn't quite manage anything but staring and trying to process them. "I…I…"

"It's alright, Remus," She said, reaching out and holding his upper arm. "I'm alright."

Hermione watched as Remus stood there, watched as his eyes flickered lightly between blue and amber as both wolf and man tried to work out their worries as they silently read her face. _If only she could ground both of their reeling minds somehow..._

"Moony," she said sharply, and watched as the eyes flickered amber. Knowing she hadn't much time she whispered, "Kiss me."

And _Moony_ moved, leaning in and claiming her lips roughly, and Hermione smiled slightly through it. Relishing in the feel of his lips upon hers, loving how right the moment felt, and knowing that she was able to reassure all of them in this way, at least, that she was fine. She felt as the kiss softened, snaking her arms around his neck as she knew Remus would soon pull away, and wanting to have her moment to assure him, too.

When the man pulled back, and she was met with his clear blue eyes, she could help but breath out, "Told you, I'm fine."

Then she turned away from both man and wolf, watching as one of Remus's eyes went amber as she turned, and headed towards the stairs to her dormitory. Hiding the smirk as she heard a small rumble from the chest of the man, that came from the extra bit of bounce that may or may not have been in her step as she hit the stairs, and headed up for bed.


	31. Confessions

**A/N - **Not much from me today other then thank you thank you for all your wonderful reviews, fav and follows as always you guys are amazing! Please do check out my other fics if you fancy it and follow my on tumblr at thewittingferret should you want to. Have a lovely day everyone!

I own nothing.

And BIG BIG Beta Puff Love.

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 31**

**Confessions**

* * *

**12th November 1977 - 6 Months and 29 Days.**

Severus sat there quietly in one of the far corners of the library, his nose buried deeply between the pages of a book and oblivious to all around him. Saturdays were often very quiet in the library and he relished the peace it provided for his studies. There was only a small window of opportunity to enjoy its tranquillity before he would have to retreat and join Hermione in their little empty classroom to being the process of attempting to succeed in brewing this potion for the third time. _Third time lucky, they say_.

Happily leaning over the book, his cheek resting in his palm as he studied the contents it held, he was completely ignorant to the arrival of another.

"You're just like Hermione, like that," came a voice he was over familiar with. Severus looked up to meet the gaze of steel grey eyes, eyes that on more than one occasion he had found himself mesmerised by, against his better judgement. He couldn't help it, he wasn't blind and it was clear that the man was strikingly handsome.

He didn't say anything just simply raised an eyebrow and narrowed his gaze somewhat at the man standing just a foot or two from the empty seat across the table.

"You know, unaware of what's going on around you when you're lost in a book?" explained Black, and Severus couldn't help but give him an incredulous look. Even more so when the man stepped forward and pulled out a chair taking a seat.

"Must you?" asked Severus as he gestured to where Black had settled.

"Look," he began, ignoring Severus' look of frustration, "about the other night, you know my birth-"

"I know which night you are referring to, you needn't remind me of when you accused me of such a heinous act," he snarled back at the man still very much bothered by what had happened and inwardly smiling when Black flinched at his words.

"Look, I just wanted to apologise about that-"

"Why now? Why not when you finally dropped your wand point?" he asked, becoming more and more irritated the longer the wizard was in his presence.

"I'm an idiot, that's why," Severus couldn't argue with that and gave a quick nod to show that he agreed, making Black unable to hold back a smile and roll his eyes, "look, apart from that - there was one more thing I wanted to ask."

"What on earth could you want to ask me?" asked Severus finally closing his book and putting it to one side.

Black fumbled with his hands for a moment, clasping and unclasping them together. "Just... have you said anything to Hermione about . . . you know?" he finally managed.

"Black, must you be so vague? How am I supposed to know what 'You know' means?" he drawled in response aware that it would only frustrate the man opposite.

Severus was unable to hold back a smirk from creeping across his mouth as the man did, in fact, become frustrated. "You know exactly what I mean, and you know it."

He rolled his eyes once more before throwing a quick silencing spell up around them. It may be quiet on a weekend, but that only encouraged people to eavesdrop. "You needn't worry that pretty little head of yours, I have not said anything to the witch. She has far too much on her plate already, she needn't have more added to it."

The way Black suddenly began smirking at him made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, though in the way that was certainly not appropriate for a public place such as the library.

"You think I'm pretty then, do you, Snape?" Severus groaned internally, this was not what he needed. He did not need to be the one who inflated that man's ego even more than it already was.

"It is just a muggle saying," he replied flippantly as he leaned back away from the table in hopes to create some more distance between the two of them, the table suddenly not enough under the intense gaze he was receiving.

"Course," replied Black eventually, his face looking a little disappointed, if Severus was correct. "Look, can you just please make sure you don't say anything to her? Remus is adamant that she shouldn't be told and that no one else should know."

"I shan't say anything to either of them. I have no need to get involved with such things," it was true, he wouldn't say anything to either of them, he had already told Hermione that he believed there was something between the two of them. He didn't have the need or desire to play matchmaker and share things that were not his to share.

Black nodded his thanks and began to leave as Severus reached out to gather his discarded book, running his hands through his hair in the process and pushing it back off his face in a rare display.

"You should wear it back more," said Black, confusing Severus.

"Excuse me?" he asked his brows brought forward as he looked up at the man who had moved around the desk to stand just to the side of him.

"Your hair, you should wear it back more," he repeated as he reached back and tucked one side behind Severus' ear, "doesn't make your nose look as big . . . it's so soft," he said, near whispering the last part.

Severus sat there flummoxed by the rather gentle gesture and cleared his throat, startling the wizard. "A rather backhanded compliment there, Black. I thought you were meant to be the one they swoon after. Find it hard to realise why, with lines such as that."

Black pulled his hand back quickly and dropped it to his side. "Yes, well-" he said, the exchange making him lost for words, "Thank you for not saying anything," he rambled before turning quickly and making his way out of the library, leaving Severus sitting there somewhat baffled by the whole ordeal.

* * *

It had been one blissful day since Hermione had insisted Moony kiss her. The moment she had uttered the words to him, he near panicked when he felt the wolf push himself to the forefront of his mind, near terrified that he would get carried away and possibly hurt the witch demanding such things from him.

Yet when Moony did so, Remus was surprised that the wolf hadn't overpowered him completely, allowing him to observe feel and remember everything about the kiss. He may not have been the one to start it but he was certainly the one to finish it and the man, for once, felt grateful towards Moony for allowing him that. There had been an understanding between the two of them. Moony for one rare moment knowing that this wasn't just for him, that it was for both of them. It meant the world to both of them.

If he had thought that their chaste kiss that night of the ball was magic, then this kiss put that one to shame. It was passionate and needy and all things fantastic in his mind. Their lips gliding together so perfectly that he found himself stirring in a way that hadn't happened for weeks, just at the thought.

And what had made it even better was the instant calming sensation he had had over himself. The start to the weekend had been pure bliss in his mind. Whenever both he and Hermione were in the common room together they instantly sought one another out, it was as though they were being pulled towards one another. He doubted Hermione had noticed the way he had, for she was just simply behaving in the way she had always done. He had felt so content the previous night in the common room, his head in her lap before the fire place whilst he read, her fingers carding through his hair, that he had allowed himself to drift off to sleep that afternoon, which was certainly a rarity.

He was grateful that no one seemed to question the way they were with one another, it wasn't the most conventional type of friendship and he understood that, yet perhaps because they had been more or less like this the majority of the time, that no one thought about what Wilkes' reaction would be. That, and of course, he was a Slytherin after all.

When he woke up from his short doze, there was a pair of bright beautiful eyes looking down at him, a slight crease in the witches brow, a sign that she was obviously deep in thought.

The crease softened somewhat when her eyes locked with his sleepy set, and a warm smile settled upon her rose plump lips, lips that Remus found he just wanted to lean up and bring down into a heated kiss once more. To draw that bottom lip she worried so often between his teeth and nibble at it until she moaned. As quickly as those thoughts came, Remus felt that familiar stir in his trousers and in a fit of panic and the thought that he would embarrass himself greatly he all but leapt out of her lap and sat bolt upright. His frantic movement causing the witch to laugh.

"You ok?" She asked the warm smile still in place.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just had a moment," he said quickly, crossing his legs in case she could see what that moment was.

"Well, I can't say that your timing is impeccable, I've got to head off and meet Severus," she replied, getting up from her spot and placing the book she had been reading into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Course, have fun."

"You've met Severus, right? I'm not sure he knows how to have fun," she joked.

Just as she went to make her way out the room, she paused for a moment, looking down at Remus with an expression he couldn't quite place, though it didn't go unnoticed the way her eyes darted down towards his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair one final time.

"I'll see you later, ok?" she said quietly, a soft smile replacing that unplaceable expression.

* * *

The classroom was eerily quiet, the only sounds filling the air were that of the low boil of the cauldron and their knives slicing and dicing through their ingredients.

Severus and Hermione were working in utter silence; a novelty for the wizard whose companion was often unusually chatty, always.

Of course the silence would normally be welcomed with open arms from the wizard, however today the silence was almost suffocating, he was craving for Hermione incessant babbling as his mind began to wander and think of a certain wizard he really really didn't wish to think about.

It was aggravating him, the way his mind would find its way back to thinking about a mere few hours ago to the library, to when Black's hand had ran through his hair, pondering what it would have felt like if he had just allowed that hand to drift its way round to the nape of his neck and grasp it firmly, pulling their bodies closer. _Stop being so ridiculous_, he chastised himself, when his mind drifted to the insufferable fool.

Trust him to start thinking about the first person who so much as looked at him in the way Black had moments earlier, a look that managed to send shivers through him as much as he wished it hadn't. It didn't help the fact that everyone knew that Black was very much open with his sexuality and Severus would be lying greatly if, even though he loathed the man, he claimed he hadn't thought about grasping at the wizards annoyingly perfect arse.

Twice now Black had willing touched him, both times lingering a little longer then he should and both times Severus had wanted to both hit and kiss the man at the touch, the heat from him counteracting Severus's rage.

It was a strange feeling to both loath somebody and want to have them writhing beneath you. That thought alone was cause for a rather uncomfortable moment if he didn't clear up his thoughts.

"Fuck," he hissed when his concentration slipped further away and the knife he was using sliced cleanly through his index finger when he imagined Black gasping breathlessly as Severus took him over and over. "Talk will you! Why aren't you doing that infernal babbling that you are so very fond of?" he scolded, when Hermione turned to ask him if he was ok.

"Do I look ok? I've cut off my own finger, I am not ok!" he shouted.

"You've hardly cut it off - why are you Snakes always so dramatic? And you say Gryffindors are bad," replied Hermione with a slight smirk to her lips, as she wandered over to have a look. "Tis but a flesh wound," she said with a chuckle.

"I do not see what is so funny about an injury," snapped Severus.

"It's a quote... you know... from Monty Python: The Holy Grail? A film?" she said, eye wide with surprise when he simply shook his head.

"You haven't seen it!?"

"Hermione, must I remind you that this is not 1998, I doubt it has even been made yet," he replied.

"I was released in 1975, where the hell have you been living? Under a rock!?"

"Enough with your quotes and insults, fix it," he whinged uncharacteristically as he waved his finger at Hermione.

With a quick wave of her wand and a muttering of a healing charm Severus was all good and new once more. Oblivious to Hermione's questioning stare as he checked over her handy work, "What had you so distracted then?" she asked whilst folding her arms across her chest, her normal indication that there was no getting out of this.

"Nothing," he replied in a tone that suggested that he would speak no more on the matter.

"Fine," said the witch with a huff, obviously not in the mood to pester him like usual.

"Fine?" he asked, surprisingly feeling a little put out that she wasn't prying into his business like usual and retreating to her work, _quietly_. He didn't want the quiet. The quiet was bad. The quiet meant his mind when to dark places, dark erotic places with Black gasping his name and his eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy. Nope, nope that wasn't happening - she needed to talk.

"Yes fine. You don't want to talk about it then that's fine. I won't push you."

Now he just stared at her. His eyes narrowed and his brow creased with a frown as she went back to her work. Something was up. Something was bothering her.

"What is it? What's happened?" he asked as he now was the one to stand there with his arms firmly crossed across his chest.

"Nothing," he heard her mumble, not looking up from the herbs she was finely chopping.

"Nothing?" he questioned knowing full well she was lying.

"Yep, nothing."

"You're being awfully abrupt."

"No I'm not," she replied and he could tell he was closer to getting the information he was after and hopefully a very good distraction from his drifting thoughts.

"Yes. You are," he watched for a moment as Hermione's hands stilled from their task for a moment and, then there was victory as she placed down her knife and faced him. Though his victory was short lived when he was the nervous expression in her eyes and her arms wrapped around herself as a means of comfort.

"Hermione?" he asked an edge of worry to his voice.

"IkissedRemus," she blurted out so quickly that the only word he had caught was Remus.

"Apologies, but I don't understand gibberish."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes "I, kissed Remus. Last night in the common room," she finally said.

Well he hadn't been expecting that.

"Well. Say something," she demanded when her confession was met with silence.

"What about Wilkes?" he asked. He knew about Lupin, he knew about the pull between them, he knew in reality she belong to him. But. He was still his friend and a close one at that, he had been so worried about him hurting Hermione, he hadn't thought about it happening the other way round.

"I know. I know." She said her eyes welling up a little and he couldn't help but soften his expression somewhat. "We talked the other day, a lot. About Remus, about where I'm from, about how Remus is apparently that _forever_ I've heard so much about, that he is essentially my gift from the _fates,"_ she spat out that last word, clearly not impressed by that notion.

"It was driving me mad the way everyone had been acting since _that night _and I thought Remus was ok and, then it turned out that he really wasn't and, it was late and _Moony_ was there-"

"Moony?" asked Severus, he was sure that was just a silly nickname they all called Lupin.

"The wolf-"

"The wolf came out?"

"If you would stop interrupting!" Hermione demanded, before waiting for a moment to ensure that he was going to stay quiet. "His eyes change, when _Moony_ is present, Remus's eyes change colour. That's what happened, and well, I didn't know what else to do to, to convince them both, Remus and _Moony,_ that I was ok. So I thought it was a clever idea to tell _Moony_ to kiss me, oh don't look at me like that, it made sense at the time," she said with a sigh, hoisting herself up on to the table's edge.

Severus took a moment to just watch the witch, watch how she worried that damn lip, watched how she fidgeted with her hands in her lap, and watched as she avoided his gaze.

With a deep sigh he walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her legs parting to make room for him as he embraced her. He could only begin to imagine how much this was tearing her up, that feeling in the back of her mind telling her that there was something about Lupin that called her to him, the way she was unable to articulate completely what it was she was feeling, and the way that she was clearly distressed about what was to happen between her and Wilkes. It was no wonder she had blurted out the news so quickly after she had caved to his inquiry.

"Does it make sense now?" he asked her as his chin rested upon her shoulder.

"No," she said back in a whisper so quiet she sounded almost defeated.

"It will. One day, it will," he replied. "I think you should tell Wilkes, we already know that he knows all that we do, if not more. Just trust me on this one, you ridiculous witch," he said stepping back from the embrace to look at her. She nodded in agreement and hopped back down from her seat.

"You're right, I know you are," she said dusting herself off and turning back to the task she was working on previously.

* * *

**13th November 1977 - 6 Months and 28 Days.**

Hermione looked up from her book, her head gently lying in Killian's lap as he too, was submerged within his own text. Try as she might she struggled to concentrate on the words printed on the pages held in her hands, her heart thumping unusually fast within her chest as she fought the courage to tell Killian about that kiss. That kiss that seemed to turn her world upside down.

She had been unable to think of much else since then, a combination of guilt and need. The guilt of allowing it to happen, asking for it when she knew, she knew that it wasn't right in the pit of her stomach despite the rationality behind it. Knowing the moment she closed her door behind her that night that that action would hurt Killian. And the need to do it again, to be close to Remus, to have him within her vicinity at most times.

Her thoughts were forever shifting between the two back and forth and the guilt was near eating her alive. Breaking and sharing with Severus had lightened the load a little, but it had done nothing to quench the remorse she was feeling.

She didn't want to lose Killian, she was happy with him, really she was but she too, could tell that despite how much she didn't want it to happen, that the inevitable end of their relationship seemed to be approaching. Hermione didn't want that but she knew that Killian would soon insist that they part ways, and even though she knew it would be right for them when that happened it didn't make it even easier to think about. She just hoped that he didn't end things after this confession.

"Once more, Little Witch, your thoughts are rather distracting," said Killian as he closed his book so he could run his fingers through her hair in attempt to comfort her.

"Sorry," she replied, turning her attention back to the book still held within her hands, trying to focus once more on what was printed.

Hermione sighed deeply when Killian reached out and pulled the book from her fingers with little resistance knowing full well that he was going to insist she inform him on what it was that was bothering her quite so much.

She pulled herself up from her comfortable position and settled herself next to him at the head of her bed, taking one of his hands in hers and tracing the lines on his palms, for the first time ever wishing she understood Divination in hopes she could have an understanding of what would come of the Snake she had grown so fond of.

"Something is troubling you," he stated as he linked their hands together, his thumbs stroking comforting circles across her soft skin.

She took a deep breath and focused on their hands. "I kissed Remus," her heart clenched when she felt his hand squeeze hers tightly at her admission before he released a deep sigh.

"I had thought something had happened, you have barely been able to meet my eye, of late."

"I don't know what came over me," she began hesitantly, "I just, I found myself needing to prove to him that I was ok, that what happened when I got this," she gestured towards her arm, "was in the past, that I had come out of it alive and I just, I didn't know what else to do. And I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea, and-" Killian silenced her with a kiss, his hand releasing hers to gently cup her face.

"You were babbling," he said quietly against her lips, the hurt tone making Hermione's eyes well with tears. "I understand, after all I have been trying to tell you about your connection with him, I know you felt that need," he kissed her gently again bringing her forehead to rest against hers, "I'm just…. Little Witch, I'm not ready to lose you yet-"

"You won't-"

"I will, just, just not yet. Please," that near whispered request almost broke her, the vulnerability in his voice was a tone so unlike him that she hoped that she would never hear it again.

Unable to find the words she was looking for she simply nodded, bring her own hands up to cup his face and bring their lips together.

The kiss started off as gentle as the others before Killian lightly drew in her bottom lip, biting it in a way that had Hermione letting out a gasp of arousal. As her lips parted, Killian deepened the kiss with almost frantic need, their tongues dancing with one another's with desperation. Clothes were nearly torn from each other's bodies, both feeling the sudden need to have each other's skin against their own.

Killian's nimble fingers slid expertly underneath Hermione jumper and she was unable to hold back a moan of pleasure at the contact as they ran across her heated flesh. She grasped hurriedly at the hem of her jumper pulling it up over her head, leaving her sitting before the wizard in her jeans and bra, emitting a near animalistic growl from him as he grabbed her, and pushed her back down on to the bed, only to part for a moment to remove his own shirt.

His lips latched onto her neck kissing and suckling at her skin and sending a bolt of arousal straight between her thighs, her hips bucking against him with need for further friction. Understanding her encouragement, Killian's lips descended down her body, hot wet kisses peppered across her skin as he work further and further down, before expertly unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them faultlessly off, before allowing his lips to tease her through her kickers, making them wetter with a combination of his kisses and her arousal.

"Mhmm," moaned Hermione as Killian pulled her kickers to the side and allowed his tongue to run over her swollen clit, tasting her for all she was worth. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands grasped at the sheet beneath when one of his fingers slowly entered her, moving in and out at the same torturous speed as his tongue. A mixture of licks and sucks, slow and fast movements bringing her closer and closer to the edge, before Killian stopped, earning himself a whine of protest from the witch beneath him.

Unlike usual when the man would tell her to be patient, he said nothing and slipped her soaked knickers off before removing his own clothes and encouraging her to sit up for a moment, kissing her heatedly as he did so, the taste of herself on his lips and tongue doing nothing to quench her excitement.

He pulled back from the kiss and lay himself back on the bed his eyes never leaving hers as he drank in the vision of her perched now at the end of the bed, flesh flushed, hair wild and took his hand to his cock, stroking it leisurely for a moment before calling Hermione towards him.

Hermione made her way over to him, straddling his hips in the process, he said nothing as he shook his head and pulled her further up his body so that her thighs were straddling either side of his head as he laid back on to the pillow.

"What are-" she was silenced the moment he pulled her down on to his mouth, his tongue and lips licking and sucking lavishly at her, her head flinging back at the pure ecstasy she was feeling at his wicked tongue upon her body. Unable to control the way her hips wished to thrust and ride against his mouth, Killian brought his arms up around her arse and encouraged her to grind against his lips, holding her in place as she mewled and panted in pleasure.

He only loosened his grip on her when he knew she was near her peak, when her breathing became gasps and pleas and subtle begging. He brought one hand up and around, pushing her back slightly so that his hand could snake in-between them and parted her glistening lips so that he was able to latch his mouth on to that teasing swollen nub, earning a cry from the witch above him as he brought her to orgasm.

Her bosom heaving as she tried to catch her breath, Hermione looked down at Killian, his head still caged between her thighs, a smug smile upon his lips, as he dotted kisses along her flesh. The sight made her entire body tremble once more.

"Fuck," was the only word she could manage at that moment.

"I had rather hoped, yes," said the confident man as Hermione climbed off him to lay their bodies next to one another.

"Please," Hermione begged, and with barely a moment between the plea and her head hitting the pillow, Killian was above her, his lips shining with her arousal as they claimed hers, the taste of herself once more reigniting the fire in the pit of her stomach.

Killian positioned himself between her legs, teasing her still sensitive clit as he rubbed his cock back and forth over her, making it slick with her wetness, before slowly sliding it into her throbbing wet heat.

Hermione's hand wrapped around his waist in attempt to pull him closer to her, to feel every inch of him as he took her over and over. It was a wonderful stretch that had Hermione moaning long and low. Their foreheads rested against one another as their bodies moved in near perfect sync as Killian worked closer and closer to completion, encouraging wonderful and intoxicating sounds from Hermione's mouth.

Their lips crashing together desperately as both came nearer and nearer to ultimate bliss, Hermione hands grasping and clawing at Killian arse encouraging him to take her harder as their skin glistened from their activities. The moisture on their skin creating a delicious friction between them and an inebriating taste to their flesh.

"I'm, I'm so-" panted Killian into the crook of Hermione's neck, movements becoming firm and purposeful as he took her harder.

"Come, please, please come for me," begged Hermione, the slight whine to her voice that was created by her arousal, the pleading tone being all it took to send the wizard over the edge, his cock emptying into her as he fought to control his breath as his body shuddered with completion.

Catching his breath, Killian moved to lay next to her, letting his hand glide down her body and his fingers slide between her wet slick lips, encouraging a moan from her mouth as he greedily kissed her and allowed his fingers to move in perfectly pressured circles on her clit bringing her to another breath stealing orgasm. Her body arching and grasping to bring him closer as she rode out the amazing feeling over taking her body.

Both breathless and entwined with one another, Killian placed a light kiss upon her lips. "I'm not ready to lose you yet," he whispered as their lips met again..


	32. Details

**A/N - ** I am sooooo sooooo sorry about the crazy wait for this chapter! Work has been even more mental then April and I just couldn't face looking at a screen anymore, and then my muse was struggling because of it. But I've been on holiday and managed some writing whilst away and my muse is happy and lets continued. So I really am very sorry everyone for this crazy long wait. However it is finally here the update and the next one is also well and truly on the way. I will also be working on The Governess and Meddling Malfoy's too. I was hoping to get this one up ages ago but just struggled to finish.

So enough from me. Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews and favs and follows they make my day.

Big Love to the Beta Puff - Any mistakes are my own.

I own nothing.

Tumblr - thewrittingferret - follwo me :)

Love to you all! Some date jumping here!

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 32**

**Details**

* * *

**3rd November 1998 - 7 Months and 7 Days.**

Remus sat there, at the end of his bed, quietly flipping through his small collection of photos of Hermione from his time at school with her. His three favorites that he had shared with the boys now proudly displayed on his bedside cabinet. The others held firmly in his hands currently as he looked at them for what could have been the thousandth time.

Every time he pulled them out, there was a new detail or two he would notice. The way she was looking at him in one, the way her finger was permanently stained with ink in this time and his, the way there was always one curl that would never stay put. They were only small things - nothing that captivating to others, but to him they were things that helped remind him that she was his, that she would hopefully still be his, when all this was through.

The little details he would notice ignited the memories, the new things that would catch his eye refreshing the memory as though it had just happened, he liked that. He liked having those wonderful bubbles of feelings surge through him.

As he shuffled through them, straightening them out one final time before placing them back into the little trinket box he housed them in, he caught sight of a corner not quite lining up with the others. He pulled at the corner of the photo bringing it to the front and lining it up perfectly - yet still that one corner was slightly higher than the rest.

Curious, he placed down the collection and brought that single moving image up for inspection, the photo of him and Hermione casually lying down unbothered by his up close scrutiny. That was when he noticed it, the edge of another photo attached to the one currently in his hand. Running his short nail along the edge and gently working the hidden photo away from the others, he meticulously parted the images, only disturbing one side of the picture slightly, the white crisp back of the other photo clinging to the image.

He smiled fondly at the hidden photo when he was able to view it, an image of James and Peter laughing loudly, and by the state of Sirius it had been at him with his dripping wet cloak, and lips with a slight blue tinge to them from the obviously cold weather. Lily always did have a knack for catching people just at the right moment.

Remus allowed his eyes to roam the photograph taking in the new find and all its details, smiling like a Cheshire cat over and over again as it replayed before him - and then - just as he was about to place it back down in its home with the others, he spotted it. He noticed one small detail he hadn't caught the first time. Hermione.

Hermione was there in the background standing outside of the book shop. A look of fear and uncomfortableness crossed her face over and over again, as Dolohov took a lock of her hair and ran in through his fingers, taking a step closer to her as he did so before the photo looped back round again.

And then it came flooding back to him - that day. That had been the day he had to stay behind. The day that he had offered to help tutor a handful of third years like the good prefect he was. He had been in the library all day, only to come back and find Hermione asleep on James' lap.

He hadn't known why she was so upset that day, it seemed to be a thing just between her and James. but now the evidence was clear. There, in front of him, was the reason for her distress.

The anger inside bubbled more and more the longer he watched the photo replay. Time and time again, that sleazy smile plastered on the wizard's face, the way his eyes seemed to drink Hermione in, and before he knew it he was up and out of his room at such speed the door slammed loudly behind him.

Why was she on her own that day? Where the hell had Snape been? Why wasn't he with her? They were always together - always - why not that day? Why wasn't he doing his job and keeping her safe?

And then, if _he_ had been there, if _he_ hadn't stayed behind to tutor he could have protected her, he would have been able to prevent this from happening from the very beginning. He knew what had happened, he knew what Hermione had gone through with that disgusting excuse of a man, and if only he or Snape had been there from the start then she would have never had to go through that.

Remus stormed down the stairs and towards the fireplace, ignoring Sirius' questions of concern, unable to stop the wolf as he flung in a handful of floo powder and called out his destination.

"Professor Snape's Office!"

* * *

**19th November 1977 - 6 Months and 22 Days.**

"If you say 'sorry' one more time, woman, then you will be lying in the bed next to me!"

"But-" the scowl Severus was sending Hermione was enough to silence her, however not enough to erase the guilt she was still feeling at that moment, when she caught sight of his bandaged arm from their latest mishap with the Wolfsbane potion.

She didn't know what he had been thinking, choosing that particular moment to off load his thoughts on to her. The very moment where it was essentially make or break on the third step of completing the damn stuff was just...inopportune. And thoughts that she most definitely _hadn't _been expecting to fall from his mouth. Who knew despite such hostility between the two of them, and Severus' obvious dislike for the wizard, that he had been ogling her fellow Gryffindor?

"I only have myself to blame. I believe your habits are rubbing off on me, if I am choosing to share such damning information at such delicate of times," said Severus from his spot on the bed his voice lacking all bite that it often held.

"I should be insulted, but my mind is certainly focused on a different topic now -"

"Don't," he pleaded with her in a tone very much unlike him, whiny and juvenile.

"No, you can't say 'don't' now, after having told me that me you have the hots for Sirius-"

"Oh, dear merlin, _please _do not say it like that," said Severus scrunching his eyes closed and running his hands over his face as though it would wipe away his embarrassment.

Hermione let out a quiet laugh as she encouraged him to shuffle over and make room for her next to him, the two friends now sitting side by side relatively comfortably. "So . . . "

Severus rolled his eyes as he took his hands down away from his face. "All I had said was, that things hadn't been nearly as hostile between us, considering many circumstances that had occurred recently, and that he had on more than one occasion lingered on the contact between us-"

"And that you had had more than one filthy thought about him," interrupted Hermione and laughed loudly when Severus groaned in embarrassment. "You should add the Chrysanthemums and Berch more often, if the fumes make you do that-"

"Shut up! I'm not the one who forgot to cast an air cleansing charm -"

"And I'm glad I didn't, how long have you been keeping quiet about it, anyway?" asked Hermione with an air of amusement still lingering in her voice.

"No more. I refuse to discuss this anymore, so make yourself useful and be quiet somewhere, go fetch me a book from the library, or go scrub the lab, or-"

"What!? I'm not your skivvy, go yourself," argued Hermione.

"See, I would go myself. In fact I had planned to go there later, however an overexcited clumsy witch knocked a boiling cauldron over my arm, thus resulting in me lying here, since yesterday, being monitored for any bizarre side effects that could occur, " retorted Severus smugly.

"Low blow there, Smarty Pants-"

"Don't you add another strike to your tally, you insufferable witch."

"Fine," huffed Hermione. "What book would his Highness like from my travels?"

Severus narrower his gaze once more at her. "Anything, as long as it means I get some peace and quiet for while."

"Your manners are always so outstanding," replied Hermione with a laugh, hopping up off the bed and swinging her bag over her shoulder as she headed out of the hospital wing.

* * *

**3rd November 1998 - 7 Months and 7 Days.**

Severus had no idea what was happening in the few short moments before Lupin's fist came into contact with his face. One moment he was mind numbingly busy marking a pile of god awful third year essays, the next his fireplace was roaring to life and an enraged man was marching himself through into his office.

He barely had the chance to get out "_Lupin?"_ before the wizard's clenched fist came into contact with his jaw, splitting his lip in the process.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he shouted when he noticed blood on the tips of his fingers from where he had automatically brought his hand to assess his wound.

"Where were you!?" demanded Lupin as he fought to control his rage, his hands still tightly clenched together.

"What an utterly ridiculous question, where on earth would I have been other than here? It is, after all, term time. And if you hadn't noticed, I have a rather large pile of pitiful work to mark here," he replied with a scoff, waving his arm and gesturing to the pile of parchment laid out before him as he sat at his desk.

The floo once more roared to life and the form of Sirius Black stumbled on through with little poise that he usually harboured.

"Oh because one raging lunatic in my office is not enough, there has to be two of you to march in here like mad men possessed," snapped Severus at the sight of the wizard straightening himself out, the same wizard who had the audacity to look somewhat hurt by his comment.

"I didn't come here to argue," Black bit back once he had shielded his emotions. "I followed him through once he decided to storm on through the house like a crazed manticor-"

"Shut it!" shouted Lupin silencing the bickering between the two of them in an instance, both wizards, this time, sharing a look of concern between them at the man's obvious rage.

Neither man said anything for a moment as they watched the wizards heavy breathing as he fought to control himself. "I'll ask again," he began through clenched teeth, "Where were you!?" he continued, screaming the last of his sentence with such anger both men were openly terrified.

"What," started Black cautiously. "What are you talking about mate?" he asked, taking a step forward in hopes that he could get close enough to his friend before he lashed out once more.

"This doesn't concern you Sirius, this concerns him," snarled Lupin pointing a finger into Severus' chest.

"I don't know what -"

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" screamed Lupin as he grabbed Severus by the scruff of his robes, holding him up against the wall with such a force the bones of his back cracked from the pressure.

"Remus, what the fuck are you doing?" cried out Black in panic, rushing over towards his friend and the man who was moments away from being seriously injured.

"He's the reason it all started!"

"The reason for what? For christ's sake you've got to explain!" pleaded Black as he tried to pull the werewolf off, yet having no luck. "What the hell did you put in his potion last month?"

"How dare you even begin to think that I messed up his dose," sneered Severus as Lupin pushed him further into the wall, "and it was far too long ago to only get a reaction now you fool. Now get this crazy beast off me!"

"What's that?" asked Black, gesturing towards a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. Releasing his grip on Lupin for a moment to pick it up, he earned himself a groan of frustration from Severus.

"For fuck's sake Black, focus!" Severus managed as Lupin breathed down on him, teeth bared and eyes amber like the wolf.

He watched wide eyed as Black picked up the object he was enquiring about and opened it out, smoothing his hands over it to straighten out the creases and frowning at the image - for a moment too long, in Severus' opinion - before snapping his attention to his friend.

Severus was quite sure he had never seen him move so fast as he watch Black transform into that familiar large black grim and drive forward, biting at Lupins leg, making the wizard release his firm grasp and Severus moved away quickly.

"What the hell, Padfoot?!" cried out Lupin as he grasped at his now injured ankle as the man shifted back.

"You had bloody well lost it! How, how on earth can it possibly be Severus' fault?" Severus chose to ignore the way the man used his name, as he took the item from Blacks outstretched arm, the item which he could now clearly see was a photograph.

A photograph which held no real meaning for the first few moments, it was simply just a picture of Black, Potter and the traitor.

"What am I meant to be looking at here, other than yourself?" he asked with bite, clearly quite irritated and thoroughly pissed off by the events of the past few moments.

"Look in the background," growled Lupin from where Black was now standing between the two, as Lupin's hands wrapped into fists once more.

He brought the photo up closer and studied it. There was nothing much standing out to him, nothing unusual _\- _and then he saw it, saw what it was Lupin was going on about.

"THIS! THIS IS WHAT YOU STRUCK ME FOR!" he snapped, rage now overwhelming him in the same way it had consumed Lupin, though for another reason.

"THIS IS WHERE IT STARTED! THIS IS WHEN IT ALL HAPPENED! IF YOU HAD BEEN THERE, IF YOU HAD PROTECTED HER NONE OF IT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Lupin shouted back with venom.

"HOW? HOW IS IT MY FAULT? I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL WING, YOU BUFFOON!"

"THE . . what?" the new knowledge silencing the wolf.

"Why? What happened?" once more, Severus chose to ignore the concern in Black's voice.

"I couldn't have gone. There was an accident whilst we were trying to brew _your_ potion, the daft witch knocked over the caldron, I happened to be in the way. I didn't even know she had gone into the village until I saw her on the Monday. Do you really think I would have let her go on her own, when I had been there the first time she saw Bellatrix and Dolohov? I wouldn't have risked that happening again," he said as he returned back to his seat, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he did so.

"And before you decide to storm on in here and strike me again, where were you that day? How come it was Potter caring for her? Rushing to her aid, rather than you?" the moment the words left his mouth, Severus regretted them - it had been a low blow on the subject, even for him.

"I-I-" stuttered Lupin, the guilt he was feeling from his outburst suddenly very evident, and Severus took pity on him, his own guilt working away at him.

"Don't Lupin. No need. I understand. I was there afterwards, remember?" he said interrupting the poor wolf, "just go home."

Lupin looked as though he wished to say more but the stern look from Severus stopped him. He simply nodded in response, with a look of defeat and guilt, and a heavy sigh turned his back and headed towards the floo, disappearing moments later in a whirl of green.

"You're still bleeding . . ." said Black from his spot on the other side of the desk.

Severus looked up through narrowed eyes. "So it seems. Now, if there is nothing more Black, I think it's best you leave, and see to your pet," he sneered.

"Let me -"

"Leave Black," he snapped closing his eyes in the process so that he didn't have to pay witness to whatever expression the man was wearing at his dismissal, only opening them again once he heard the sound of feet walk to the fire place and the tell tale sound of the floo dying out. His marking didn't look quite so bad now.

* * *

**19th November 1977 - 6 Months and 22 Days.**

Pulling her cloak up tightly around her shoulders, Hermione walked excitedly through the streets of Hogsmeade, her gift for Severus held firmly in her hands, as she battled with the clasp of her bag in the bitter cold.

She had been curious, over the weeks, as to where Severus has been able to procure that Curly Wurly from, at such short notice. Then on more than one occasion she had heard a handful of muggleborn and halfblood students talking about a little muggle shop just on the outskirts of the wizarding village. So she made it her mission that day to venture out for a means of a way to earn Severus's forgiveness. After all, it was her fault he was cooped up in the hospital wing.

After dropping of a selection of reading material to the wizard, who grunted his thanks, she made her way back down from the castle with the last of the students, asking a fellow Gryffindor if they knew where this shop was. He had looked at her with utter confusion, and for a moment Hermione had thought that perhaps it had been a rumor after all, until the lad walking next to him interrupted with details of how to find it, along with the explanation that his friend was a pureblood and that he didn't have a clue what Smarties where.

She felt a little ridiculous at that point and rather embarrassed at her assumption, but held her head high and thanked the two before continuing her journey down. Smiling in relief as she turned the instructed final corner, she could see the little shop, sat there neatly amongst the small collection of muggle homes. It was strange to think that there was this small gathering of muggles next to Hogsmeade when there was no such thing in her time. She wondered what had happened to it? She'd add that to the ever growing list of questions to ask Severus upon her return to her own time.

So, all in all, her little impromptu shopping trip had been very successful.

Hermione was still so focused on trying to open her bag that she was oblivious to the other person standing a few feet away, just in front of her. Their back presented clearly to anyone else who'd been paying attention. But, being Hermione, she was far too focused on her task to notice the broad back coming closer and closer to her.

She let out a small victorious cheer to herself as the bag finally popped open, her fingers now nearing a rather bright blue hue as the cold bit angrily at them. Her victory was short lived as her numb fingers struggled to maintain their grasp on the bag and it slipped through them towards the ground. Its contents spilling on to the snow the same moment Hermione made contact with the very stationary figure.

"Omfh," came from Hermione as the air left her on impact, when she slipped on the snow covered street, fighting to keep balance and failing miserably, landing ungracefully in a heap on the floor. Her cloak becoming an instant sponge and soaking up the sloshy wet snow making her even more cold.

"Merlin," came a familiar voice, yet Hermione was unable to place it for a moment.

A hand reached out towards her and she gratefully accepted it, allowing the gentleman to help her up from her position, even assisting her in gathering up her belongings in the process.

"Thank you," said Hermione, as the two picked the last of the items up. She had still yet to look up and see who her helper was.

"No problem at all. Hermione, isn't it?" he asked, and it was then that Hermione looked up and felt her heart plummet at the realisation of who was standing before her.

"Yes," she replied, proud of herself when her voice showed no betrayal of how uncomfortable and nervous she was at that moment. "Thank you, Dolohov," she managed, though thanking the man made her want to retch at the same time, and she very nearly did.

"Antonin, please," she said nothing at his request, just simply gave a tight-lipped smile and she snapped her bag closed, grateful that it behaved for a moment, or her hands at least had some control.

"Well, it was lovely to see you again, but I must be off," she said hurriedly, trying her best not to sound as repulsed as she was at her own words.

"Are you always in such a hurry, sweet?" he asked, the smile he was sporting making Hermione shift uncomfortably, the nickname doing nothing to control her urge to vomit over the man.

"I am when I have to meet someone," she replied, taking a step back, as he took one closer.

"Ah, I guess you mean my dear friend Wilkes," she hadn't. Killian was away this weekend, having been summoned home by his father, yet again. It seemed the messaged hadn't gotten back to Dolohov, "he's such a lucky wizard to have captured you."

Hermione bristled. "He has not _captured _me," she snapped, offended to be referred to as something that could be caught.

The wizard took no offence to her tone and simply smiled at her, a smile that had looked somewhat predatory. He took another step forward, closing the gap even more, and reached out to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear, allowing his hand to linger and cup her cheek in a way someone much more familiar would. The moment she felt his flesh against hers, her blood ran cold and her heart began to thump dangerously loud, she was certain that he would be able to hear the way it pummeled against her rib cage.

"You really are very pretty, all things considering," he said, paying no attention to what she had said, his eyes roaming over her appreciatively. "I must say that I am quite please to have come into this dreary little town today, after all. I should pick up my mother's errands more often if it means a chance at seeing you."

Hermione found herself glancing around, fear suddenly strengthening when she realised the possibility of Bellatrix being near. After all, they had been together the first time they had run into one another.

Ignoring the obvious retort about her blood status, she tried her hardest to gather her nerves. "So are you on your own today?" she asked as casually as she could manage in the situation.

Apparently the question seemed to please him somewhat and a boyish grin spread across his mouth. Had Hermione not known what a vile person he would grow into, she might have even considered him handsome.

"Indeed I am. As I mentioned before, I have the wonderful privilege of running some errands for my mother. My dear friend Bellatrix, who was with us last time, unfortunately couldn't join me. You see, due to the nature of your relationship with dear Wilkes, it's caused quite the uproar between the two families," he paused for a moment, his eyes darting towards her lips and licking his own in the process.

"The Blacks no longer wish to continue with the betrothal considering the circumstances. A very proud family are the Blacks," he finished.

"Indeed," said Hermione when words seemed to escape her.

She has tried her hardest to not think about what her relationship with Killian was doing to his future. Though it was in that moment when she realised just how selfish she had been. It may have been alright for her developing a relationship with him, but what consequences did her recklessness mean for him?

"However-" continued Dolohov, "the Lestranges seem more than happy with the outcome of event," and it was that one comment that seemed to melt her doubt.

_Time is a loop_, she repeated to herself.

"Anyway, enough of that. What has you out here, all on your own?" he asked narrowing the gap between them even further. "I understand you're meeting Wilkes, but he's not one for letting pretty women roam unattended, especially his own."

Hermione's mouth went dry when his smile turned leering and her words vanished from the tip of her tongue, when his hand reached up and cupped her face, the pad of his thumb running over her lips.

"You're shivering, Hermione." Was she? She hadn't noticed if she was, but now it had been pointed out to her, she was freezing. The icy coldness of the wet snow seeping through the fabric of her clothes made her skin almost as cold as the snow itself.

"Here," said Dolohov, as he reached out and caressed the clasp of her cloak, "take this off. Let me dry it," before she even had a moment to register what he was doing, her cloak clasp clicked and the fabric slipped quickly off her shoulders, leaving her feeling even more exposed and vulnerable.

Hermione did her best to ignore the way his eyes roamed over her appreciatively. Bringing her arms up to cross them against her chest in hope to cover herself slightly. That only seemed to please the wizard more, his eyes narrowed slightly and focused on one particular spot.

"Such a shame to scar such perfect skin," he muttered as he reached out to caress the tip of her scar poking out the top of her jumper.

Like a rabbit caught in headlights, she was unable to move, far too shocked and repulsed. The reality of it all far too surreal. Then things seemed to snap into focus when she caught sight of a hand circling Dolohov's wrist. "Don't touch her again,"growled the familiar voice of James Potter, relief instantly flooding her at that moment.

"I was simply offering to dry her cloak for her after she fell, Potter," replied Dolohov calmly, though there was a bite to his tone.

"Then dry it and return it. Don't touch her," he repeated as he dropped the hand as if it were poison.

Both watched as he muttered an incantation simultaneously with a wand flourish Hermione was familiar with, and waited silently as hot air was emitted from the end, drying it in almost instantly.

"There," said Dolohov holding out the cloak as though he were about to wrap it around her, only to be stopped by James snatching it quickly from him.

"Come on Hermione," whispered James, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and coaxing her away.

"I do hope to see you soon, Hermione," she heard Dolohov say as she was ushered away. She wasn't sure how she could possibly have heard the man with the rushing sound that was filling her ears, mixed with the sounds of her thumping heart, as she tried to control the urge to vomit at the near purr-like way he uttered her name.

Hermione hadn't even noticed they were no longer in the centre of the small village, until James came to an abrupt stop and wrapped her back in her cloak that she had forgotten about.

"Breathe, Hermione," she heard James encourage, and only then did she notice her shallow breathing. Her fear robbing her ability to take full deep breaths.

Yet when she did allow for that gasp of air she hadn't expected her body to wrack with sobs at the same time, causing her body to shake with relief.

"Hey, hey. I've got you," James whispered into her hair as his arms engulfed her. And at that moment, she could almost believe that it was Harry wrapping his arms protectively around her. The thought of her lost best friend, and the sudden but sharp longing only drawing out more tears from her.

"Hey, it's ok," he repeated. "I've got you. Let's - let's just get you back, ok?" said James, as he took a step back and smiled weakly at her, placing an arm around her shoulder and leading her up back towards the castle.

She couldn't find the words she was looking for, so she said nothing and just nodded, allowing James to lead her back to the place where she felt completely safe.

* * *

There were times when Remus resented himself for being so nice, especially when it meant he had spent his Saturday cooped up in the library tutoring, rather than enjoying a trip to Hogsmeade with his friends.

It was even more irritating knowing that they more than likely wouldn't even be in the common room at this hour on a Saturday. Sirius would be off gallivanting around with some witch or wizard, Peter more than likely in a Honeydukes induced coma in their room and James somewhere off with Lily. _At least we got to see Hermione today_, Moony noted with a ripple of contentment, and Remus couldn't help but agree. Brief though the glimpse had been, the sight of his mate, in what could be argued as her haunt of choice, never failed to make him smile.

With heavy feet and tired eyes, he made his way up the stairs leading towards the common room, mumbling the password and scowling at the Fat Lady when she said he had to speak up. Repeating it again, this time louder and clearer, he adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder, as he stepped on through, wanting nothing more than to disappear up to bed and pass out, the first day of the lead up to the moon draining him a little more than usual.

His tired eyes caused him to stumble and in effort to halt his fall Remus flung his arms out to stable himself, hitting his hand with force on the door frame in the process and allowing himself to spew a string of curses as the pain shot through his hand.

A hiss from the direction of the fireplace silenced him somewhat though he still grumbled as his hand throbbed.

"Moony, that you, you clumsy sod?" whispered the now familiar voice of James.

"Yes," whispered Remus back in response, but he had no idea why they were whispering when the common room, surprisingly was empty.

He walked over towards the voice of his friend, halting for a moment when he laid eyes on the reason for the whisperers, and jealousy suddenly overwhelmed him when he laid eyes on a sleeping Hermione, curled up on the sofa next to James, her head laying in his lap. _Moony_ within, on edge at the observation, demanding an explanation from his pack member.

James, oblivious to the discomfort of his friend and the wolf, did nothing to ease the moment when he laid his hand down on the wayward curls upon her head, running his fingers gently through them in a soothing motion. The act clearly done on autopilot, but nevertheless Remus felt his nails digging into his palms in attempt to calm both him and the wolf.

It didn't matter that he knew James was with Lily, it was the fact that a member of his pack was touching what should be his.

James' eyes suddenly snapped up to Remus and his hand flew away from where it had been comforting Hermione. "Calm down, mate," he said, his voice still low in hopes not to wake the witch.

"What?" asked Remus through gritted teeth.

"You're growling at me," answered James, with the hit of a grin dancing on his lips. "I mean, she's a pretty witch, no denying that, but my heart only belongs to one. Look can you just come here and help me out. I'm dying for a piss but I don't want to wake her," he finished, sparing a quick sad smile towards Remus, as he gestured to his lap where Hermione slept.

Without asking Remus dropped his bag on the nearest chair and effortlessly scooped Hermione up into his arms, letting James get out and run in the direction of the toilet at the same speed he had seen the wizard do in the direction of the quidditch pitch.

He lay her back down on the sofa and pulled over one of the throws that were draped over the back, pulling it up and over Hermione who slept through the whole thing. Unable to resist he leant down to push back the curls that stubbornly refused to stay off her face, only then noticing the faint lines of tear tracks on her cheeks.

He looked back over his shoulder as he heard James reenter the room, and opened his mouth ready to ask what had happened. "I won't tell you," said James before he even had the chance to ask anything.

"Why?" he asked, turning his attention back from his friend and towards his mate.

James sighed. "Because I don't even understand it really myself," he answered. "Look, I saw her in Hogsmeade and helped her out and that's all there is to know."

"Just tell me," pleaded Remus.

Running a hand tiredly through his hair, James walked back over towards where he was now perched on the arm of the chair Hermione slept on. "Remus, mate, I can't tell you what I don't know. I saw her in Hogsmeade, in fact, Lily pointed her out to me. She was talking to someone and looked uncomfortable. I went over, helped her out, and she broke down. That's all I know. She didn't talk about it, and I didn't push her on it. I glared at anyone who came in, they buggered off and then she fell asleep once she exhausted herself," he paused for a moment and shuffled on the spot.

"I couldn't leave her," he began again. "I thought Snape would have been here by now, so I was waiting."

"He doesn't come till about half eleven," answered Remus automatically.

"Do you think they've had a fight?" asked James. "It's just he wasn't with her at all today and let's be honest, they're never really apart."

Remus just shrugged. "Do you want me to carry her up?"

"No, leave her. I'll stay with her, you go up," Remus went to interrupt James. "No, Remus, you go up. She'll be fine I won't leave her."

"But-"

"But what? I've done fine so far," joked James, "and anyway, people are already talking a little more than they were before, just you know. Wilkes is an alright bloke for a Slytherin but there's only so much a wizard can take when it comes to rumours about their witch. She may be your mate, but she's not your witch yet."

Remus didn't like what James was saying, not at all. She was his mate and he didn't need to be reminded that she was still with somebody else, someone who wasn't him. However reluctantly he agreed, and ran his fingers through her hair once more, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, unbothered that James had witnessed the sentiment, before retrieving his bag and making his way up the staircase towards their room.


	33. Finality

**A/N - Hello my beauties! Sorry I didn't post sooner, I was off on my holidays again and not happy with this chapter so didn't want to post it, yet, puff has worked her magic as always and now the first thing I am doing now I am back is posting it up for you all. By the way anyone who hasn't been to Norway, GO it is BEAUTIFUL! OMG I can't even begin to tell you how stunning it is and the fjords, just breath taking, and the people are so lovely as well. Go all of you!**

**There is a little bit of jumping about with dates here and I managed to confuse the Puff for a bit with it as the flash forward don't match up with the past as they usually do, this is because of when the moon was in November 1998 and how anal I am about that stuff lol. **

**As always thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, favs and follows they really really do help the muse and make us very very happy. **

**Love to the BetaPuff and I own nothing. Follow me on Tumblr if you wish - thewrittingferret**

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 33**

**Finality**

* * *

**5th November 1998 - 7 Months and 5 Days.**

Remus sat there in the kitchen, nursing a sweet cup of tea as he always did the morning after a full moon. Tired and aching, he refused to lift his gaze to Sirius, who he knew was nursing to his own wounds after the moon; _Moony _had been less than gentle. Rage and upset over the discovery the other day clearly still overwhelming the wolf.

"Sorry," mumbled Remus towards his cup, as Sirius healed a rather nasty cut along his arm, hissing with discomfort.

"Mate -"

"No, really. I'm sorry. I should have controlled him better, with the Wolfsbane I can, and - and I clearly didn't - sorry," he finished, finally meeting Sirius' eyes for the first time that morning.

"Look, mate. I get it. You know I do, so don't apologise. You don't need to," Remus seemed as if he were about to argue with him, however a simple look from the wizard silenced him in moments.

"Look, there are seven months left until she's back. I expect a few more moons like this -"

"I hope not," Remus interrupted.

"I know, but there is every possibility there will be, of course. So don't worry about it."

Both men returned to what they had previously been doing, an understanding between them, when the floo was heard from the other room. Remus glanced up with a frown towards Sirius, who simply shrugged, confirming that he didn't know who had arrived. Neither were expecting visitors, both very rarely having guests, and those who did knew to avoid Grimmauld the morning after the moon.

"Looking as lively as ever," came Severus' familiar drawl.

Remus greeted him with a pained smile as he attempted to raise his arm in greeting. "Morning," he managed, as the wizard stepped further into the kitchen.

"Black," mumbled Severus, when the man said no greeting of his own, attention fully on his wounds, he'd barely looked away from them as he nodded a greeting, of sorts.

"Not that you're not welcome," began Remus, pausing momentarily to take a sip of his tea, "but what are you doing here at this hour?" he asked.

Severus didn't say anything more as he pulled out a handful of vials - each filled with various pain potions and healing balms, bruise pastes and the like.

"I believe after what occurred a handful of times during our school years, from what she told me, that these may be required for both of you," Remus smiled up at the potions professor. A smile which was more at the thought of her, still somehow being there for him, but a smile of thanks for the man's rare thoughtfulness nonetheless.

"Thank you," he said as he reach forwards and uncorked a familiar potion for muscle tiredness, trying his best in the process to ignore the way Severus was frowning as Sirius tried to heal a particularly nasty wound on his forearm.

"Would you care for a hand, Black?" asked Severus with a softness Remus hadn't heard towards his friend for some time.

"I think I am perfectly capable of a few healing charms, Snape," snapped Sirius with a little more bite then Remus believed was necessary.

"Suit yourself," retorted Severus. "You know how to take these," he continued, gesturing to the potions as he did so, before turning in a flurry of robes and leaving just as quickly as he arrived.

Remus sat and watched his friend for a moment. Watched how the wizard's gestures and movements were jutty and aggressive. His wand flourishes quick and messy, as he finished tending to the last of his injuries. Remus, as tactful as ever, reached out and edged a handful of potions towards his friend, who only scowled at them as they got closer.

"Don't be stubborn, have them," said Remus a little more forcefully than normal. "I said take them," he repeated when the man went to get up out of his seat and escape the now obvious tension in the room.

"I don't need them, especially from him," despite the slight bite at the reference towards Severus, it lacked any real bite in its delivery.

"Don't be an idiot. Take the damn potions," snapped Remus, his patience now wearing thin due to his friends stubbornness.

"Fine!" snapped Sirius in return, snatching the potions up in the process, and storming out of the room like the stroppy teenager he once was.

Remus glared down into his now cold tea, deep in thought, his mind trying to figure out what Hermione would make of the dynamics between them all now. The hostility between them all during so many of their school years was slowly ebbing its way back - more and more as time went on. Sirius's stubbornness and thoughtless actions all those years ago predominantly to blame, and seemed to still be a cause of tension for the group.

He had been right the other day, in saying that Hermione would not be pleased with Sirius. There was every chance that if she didn't, in fact, murder the last of the Black line, then castration, at least, would occur. Either way the most Ancient and Noble House of Black would meet its demise.

Remus hissed as his muscles reluctantly aided him in getting up from his seat to place his mug into the sink, before reaching back out to the remaining potion collection, resting on the kitchen table. Reaching for a soothing balm and adding it liberally to his shoulder, sighing in relief, as the burning heat radiated off of him, cooling and calming the muscles it touched.

Thank goodness there would only be six more moons like that, six more moons until his mate would return and once more be safely in his arms.

* * *

**21th November 1977 - 6 Months and 20 Days.**

Remus found himself watching Hermione religiously on Sunday. His mind forever wishing to ensure her safety to both himself and _Moony_. _Moony,_ who seemed to know something was amiss the moment Remus had noticed the tear tracks staining her cheeks the Saturday James has cared for her in his place.

He still had no idea what had happened two days prior, only knew that bare minimum James had allowed him to know, and of course despite the difficult decision, Remus respected James' wishes to share no more than what he had already, even though _Moony_ was certainly not as understanding.

And _Moony _was _insistent - _so much so that the wolf had been moving the wizard, making sure that whenever he could, Hermione was within their line of sight. Just by being able to see her was often enough, for both man and wolf. Even when she was in Wilkes' company, they were somewhat okay with that. Knowing that the wizard was at least every bit as invested in her safety as they were helped.

However, it was now the third day of the week leading up to the moon and Remus was now beginning to struggle with keeping control over _Moony_. Having been able to control _Moony's _urges and compulsion somewhat more in the moons that had followed the first, he could feel the changes and the strength of _Moony _increase. He knew that on this morning, things were not going to be quite as successful as they had been.

The moment he woke up he could feel _Moony_, there under the surface more prominent than he had experienced before, pacing, twitching and eager to take control. A strong desire to ensure his mate's safety, to seek her comfort and to simply just feel her near prickled the consciousness of the for the short while it took for the boys to get ready for the day the wolf remained below the surface, making Remus unnerved in the process, though the wolf did remain at bay, nonetheless.

That was, until they set foot in the Great Hall .

The moment Remus' foot stepped over the threshold his over sensitive nose picked up the scent of his mate, eager to be near her. If it hadn't been for James and Sirius, there was every possibility that he would have marched right up to the witch and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and growling with content in the process.

But thankfully, he did have James and Sirius either side of him flanking him as if there were prepared for battle, earning themselves a growl of annoyance instead.

"There, there Moony old boy, none of that now," laughed James as he draped an arm over Remus's shoulder.

"Indeed. We're only here to aid you in winning your dear mate," added Sirius as he sent a quick wink in Hermione's direction.

"Don't do that," snarled Remus, as he fought _Moony,_ struggling somewhat when the wolf was less than impressed with Sirius's display of affection, "it's hard enough to control the damn wolf as it is, without you being . . . well . . . you."

"Oi, I resent that! _Moony _loves me. Don't you, mate?" said Sirius wrapping his arm around Remus shoulders and pushing James arm off in the process, drawing him into a strange one armed hug.

_Moony,_ of course, was not best pleased, nor agreed with what Sirius said, emitting a low growl in protest.

"Yeah, he thinks of you as a close friend, obviously," laughed James as Sirius instantly dropped his arm.

Remus made his way over to the Gryffindor table the only way he could. One foot in front of the other and eyes firmly on Hermione. Who, as always, had her nose firmly in between the pages of a book, her hand armed with buttered toast, making its way mechanically back and forth to her mouth. Her lips parting each time and chewing in a way that had Remus' heart pounding and pulse racing despite the simplicity of the action. He almost lost it the second her tongue darted out to capture a rogue crumb that had stubbornly stuck to her bottom lip.

That same tongue that had danced with his, what felt like a lifetime ago. That same tongue that he could still remember the taste of. Sweet from her sugar quills he had seen her eat on more than one occasion and hot from the previous shots of firewhiskey they had enjoyed that night for Sirius' Birthday.

That same tongue that he was patiently waiting to taste again.

"Morning," chirped Peter as they approached the table. The fourth marauder sitting opposite Hermione, elbow deep in sausages and bacon, as usual.

"Morning, dear Wormtail," replied Sirius enthusiastically. "Fine spot you procured today, such a wonderful view-" Sirius didn't get a chance to finished his sentence if there had been more, as Remus' hand came into contact with the scruff of his neck and the voice of _Moony_ overtook him.

"_Mine, hands off mutt,"_ he snarled into his ear, quiet enough for only Sirius to hear, but loud enough to ensure the threat was there.

"Course, of course," Sirius quickly reassured as he was released, stepping away as quickly as he could without it seeming strange.

Nose still deep in her book, Hermione was none the wiser.

"Er, morning Hermione," said James with a cautious glance in Remus's direction, very aware of the amber looking back.

"Hmmm," she replied as she tore her gaze away from her text and up towards them. "Oh, morning . . . morning Moony," she added at the end when she too caught sight of the glowing amber. The greeting earning herself a contented growl, of sorts, from the wolf, and a bright smile from him too, as she gestured for him to take the empty spot next to her.

They sat there enjoying their normal morning routine of banter and everyday mundane conversation, Hermione joining in when something caught her attention, or when she wished to reprimand one of them for a ridiculous idea they had, which was more often than not Sirius. She didn't flinch when _Moony_ sat so close his thigh was firmly pressed against hers, making him even happier than previously. It wasn't until the clock struck the hour for class, did things become somewhat difficult.

As they made their way out of the Great Hall, all was fine until both Snape and Wilkes walked up towards Hermione.

Wilkes was never thought of as a threat, particularly. _Moony, _himself, was never truly overly concerned with the pair's relationship. Of course he was not happy to see another with his mate in such away, or pay witness to it often, but somewhere deep down he knew that it wouldn't last. But this didn't mean that it was alright when the man walked over towards them and took her hand in his. A quick nod in greeting and the two left the wolf and his pack behind.

A very grumpy wolf was left in their wake, one who had a rather large tantrum. One so large that the castle would likely forever bare the nail marks of one Remus Lupin. It took the bribery of their entire stash of Honeydukes chocolate to subdue the wolf enough to get him to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey just took one look at the state of his hands and tutted disapprovingly before healing him and sending him on his way.

For the majority of the day the three marauders who did not suffer the same affliction, were more or less in the constant company of _Moony _themselves. The three of them as a collective found themselves having to justify the wizards peculiar behaviour throughout the day. There were only so many excuses one could make when he would often stop to sniff the air in search for that familiar and comforting scent, and only so many times they could pass blame on Peter and claim that the poor guy had obviously eaten something that didn't seem to agree with his gut. James and Sirius, both stopping to copy Remus before turning their, noses up and scrunching their faces, followed with a course of: "Damn it, Pete! There are others around," and "Oh, you dirty git!"

It wasn't until after dinner that the wolf finally had some time alone with the witch, when he caught her scent just as the four of them were making their way back to the Gryffindor tower. The moment he caught her scent, that was it. He was off faster than the others could notice, following that sweet smell right to an abandoned classroom, where the woman in question was sitting there quietly at a desk, surrounded by paperwork filled with scribbles and edits, her head bent down, her full focus on the work in front of her.

Remus stood there for a moment at the doorway, just observing. Still merely a passenger in his own body, _Moony_ allowed him to finally observe what it was, that was going on. Both man and wolf transfixed by the beauty of their mate, sitting there completely engrossed in whatever work it was she was concentrating on.

She jumped when he stepped through the doorway, his footstep echoing through the rather empty room.

"Moony?" she asked with a smile made for him, before realising where she was and began to grab at the paperwork scattered about, gathering them in disorganised chaos and pushing them to the side.

If Remus had control over what was occurring, he would have asked Hermione what it was she was working on, perhaps when _Moony_ decided he'd had enough, he would.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, getting up from where she was seated and making her way over to him.

For a moment Remus was unaware of what was happening, not realising that _Moony_ had them moving towards her, his attention too intrigued with the pile of potion supplies and equipment settled to the side of the room. It wasn't until he stood face to face with the witch and was overwhelmed by her intoxicating scent that he registered the closeness between them. Remus would have panicked, if he wasn't so dreadfully curious about what the wolf would do, and even more curious than that about why the wolf was allowing him to know what he was doing.

"Moony," began Hermione gently, "have you let Remus have any control today?" she asked as she carded her fingers through his hair, making both man and wolf lean into her touch.

"_No,"_ he heard growled in response, the first time ever hearing _Moony_ speak through him.

"Moony, that's not fair now is it?" he heard her ask the wolf. The question earning her a grumpy growl.

"_Mine,"_ was what escaped his mouth then. He knew he had said things like this before, but to hear it leave his own mouth, sounding so controlling and demanding, made the man within cringe in embarrassment. Surely she'd not allow that sort of behavior from either man or wolf.

Well... that was, until he noticed the pretty red blush that decorated Hermione's cheeks and the way her breath hitched at his declaration.

"_Mine,"_ he heard _Moony_ state again, as the wolf closed the gap between them further, and Remus began feeling the first bout of gratefulness towards _Moony_ and his dominance, when Hermione too, stepped closer towards them.

They looked down at their mate, drinking in the vision stood before them, staring up at them with the same expression Remus knew they had plastered on their own face.

A look full of want and need. A look that had his heart pounding hard in his chest. Her expression showing them just what they wanted. That she wanted them just as much as they wanted her, but of course there was something holding her back. And for a moment Remus had forgotten what, or rather _who _that was. _Wilkes_.

The mention of that name within his own mind instantly putting both himself and _Moony_ in a mood. "_Mine,"_ growled _Moony,_ a little more possesively than before, as he cupped Hermione's face in his hand and brought their lips closer together. "_Mine,"_ he whispered against them before claiming her mouth in his own before she had a moment to object, only to have _Moony_ deepen the kiss further when she melted against him. Her body now flushed against his.

The moment she moaned into the kiss _Moony _pulled back into Remus' mind, leaving the wizard to finish what he had started, content with what he had managed in the human's body, and so was Remus as he felt Hermione's lips part and her tongue dance along his.

When the kiss finished, it left both a little breathless and flushed. He heard Hermione whisper "I wish I was," that simple declaration making his heart sore and Hermione obviously falter when she realised that she had made that statement to the man, rather than the wolf.

"I-I-I," she stuttered as she struggled with the words she was looking for. Remus silenced her with a soft chaste kiss, whispering against her lips. "So do I," his own declaration making Hermione smile shyly, as blue eyes fixed on brown, only to be torn away from one another by the sound of someone clearing their throat at the doorway.

"The rest of your little pack are looking for you, Lupin," said Snape with an amused tone. "I believe Black may actually be having a panic attack, of sorts, believing that they lost you."

"I better go tell them to call off the search party," Remus replied, taking a step back reluctantly from Hermione.

"Yes, you'd best," Snape added, and then raising an eyebrow questioningly, when Remus had yet to move further.

"Lupin," he said firmly, startling Remus.

"Right, yes. I'll be off, then," he finally said before turning quickly and exiting the room in the same eagerness _Moony_ has shown earlier.

* * *

Severus was one who enjoyed his own space. He was not one for great gatherings of large groups for chatter and banter. No. He was one for solitude with the odd one-on-one time with a handful of those he was close with, or at least he could tolerate.

So after spending a considerable amount of time in the infirmary, thanks to the thorn in his side who referred to herself as his best friend (oh how he cringed at the truth behind her statement), he was looking forward to a few more hours of quiet time now that he was free from the hospital wing. A few more hours of Lion-free time. The Sunday had been utter bliss as he enjoyed his own space, after having banished Hermione the day before. The only slight interruption to his peace and quiet was when he heard the voices of Black and his friends earlier that morning as he sat behind his curtained bed. He had stuck up a silencing charm when they came in, their ranting and raving at Lupin, for whatever it was he had done, sounded like nails on a chalk board. He'd never been more glad for the curtains round the bed - so the fools didn't have to go sticking their overly sensitive noses where they weren't wanted.

The Slytherin common room was his first port of call, his first place to seek refuge from Hermione's need to constantly mother away her guilt. Yes, the sweet sanctuary of the Slytherin common room was calling.

At least it had been, until he quite literally ran straight into one, Mr Black. The unexpectedness of it all making the Slytherin tumble backwards and land less than gracefully onto his backside.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, you bloody fool, Black!" cursed Severus as he tried not to wince at having landed on his previously injured arm.

"Who?" asked Black, far too confused by the random bout of names falling out of the snake's mouth, and momentarily distracted by the slight blush now adorning his cheeks from the embarrassment of letting his muggle heritage shine through.

"Never mind," he tried to brushed off as he tried even harder to hide the deepening colour of his cheeks, when Black uncharacteristically attempted to help him up, his hand clasping at his waist for a moment whilst he regained his balance, the act seemingly going unnoticed by the Gryffindor.

"And what reason do you have for so carelessly running around the castle?" he asked when there was a moment of silence. It began to run a little too long, and was on the verge of becoming uncomfortable while both men seemed to drink each other in.

Black cleared his throat while he tried to ignore whatever it was that had happened between them. "You, you havn't seen _Moony_ have you?" he asked, shifting on the spot.

"Lupin?" asked Severus, familiar with the nickname he was often addressed by, yet never having heard the fools address him as it outside of their little group.

"No," corrected Black. "_Moony,"_ he repeated with emphasis, shooting him a look in the process as though the look itself would explain everything.

"_Moony?"_ he repeated in hopes that saying the ridiculous name aloud would help him figure out whatever it was Black was trying to convey.

"Yes, _Moony_. Now listen here, Snape. I haven't got all bloody day. _Moony_, _Moony._ Tall bloke, has sexy scars, floppy brown hair, legs that are too long for his body and bloody amber eyes," Severus tried not to curl his lips at the choice of words Black had used to describe Lupin. Trying to ignore the way Black calling his friend sexy made the snake's blood simmer in what was, in no way, jealousy. _Ok, he was using it to describe the boy's scars but still _. . .

"Wait," said Severus when he spared a moment to recap over what else Black had said. Amber eyes. Didn't Lupin have blue? Not that he had spent a great deal looking or thinking about Lupin's eyes, but he had heard a handful of Slytherin girls discussing them one day in the common room. _Hadn't Hermione recently said something about _\- then everything fell into place. What Black was trying to say, calling him _Moony_ and not Remus or Lupin, what Hermione has said not long ago when talking about that kiss.

"_Moony,"_ Severus repeated again. "_Moony, _the wolf, not Luping the wizard?" Black rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Snape, I swear, I thought you were one of the smart ones! Are all your handsome pointed features messing with your head? Yes, I mean the . . . you know," he said mumbling the last part as he looked around, making sure the coast was clear.

Again, Severus was stunned into silence for a moment. Had Black just referred to him as handsome?

_Ok, so it had been a backhanded compliment, but it had been one, nonetheless. _

"Handsome?" he repeated, suddenly much more interested in that, then whatever else was happening. Never before had someone referred to him as handsome.

"I-I-I . . .What?" stuttered Black for a moment, completely taken aback.

"Words seem to be escaping you, suddenly," teased Severus, his confidence quickly returning the more Black began to backpedal. This was an arena he was familiar with, having the upper hand while flustering the other party in the conversation."'Handsome pointed features', I believe you said," he repeated, taking a step forward, closing the gap between the two just slightly, fully aware of how forward he was being - brazen, even - making a mental note to curse Hermione when he next saw her.

_Damn Gryffindor, rubbing off on me._

"For fuck's sake, Snape. Have you seen him or not?" snapped Black, though Severus could tell that the outburst was due to the uneasiness of his actions, rather than real anger and frustration. _I'm just a snake directing a conversation to his own advantage_, he tried to convince himself.

"No I haven't seen '_Moony'_," he replied, taking the moment to enjoy the flushed colour of Blacks cheeks and reaching out towards him.

He pushed back a lock of the other wizards hair and tucked it behind his ear. "If I should see him, I shall pass on the message." Withdrawing his hand and taking a step back, he continued, "You know, you should wear your hair back more often. You have quite striking features yourself, Black," said Severus before turning his back and changing direction from where he had originally been going. Leaving Black behind, confused for once. _Had he really just done that? Had he really just said that? _Now he needed to find Hermione and scold her for contaminating him with her Gryffindor habits and then ask her, without panicking like a fourth year girl, about what it was that had just occurred between him and Black. _Oh, and maybe mention the Lupin thing._

* * *

There was silence between the two, as Hermione returned to where she had been when Remus had first walked in the room, busying herself with tidying the paperwork she had shuffled into a disorganised pile. It was an attempt to ignore the way Severus's eyes were burning into the back of her head, rather than one to distract her from the memory of that breath taking kiss that Remus and _Moony_ had bestowed upon her. She was already overwhelmed with guilt from the act, she didn't need her best friends judgemental stare to add to the mix.

"So," began Severus as he handed her a rogue piece of parchment that had somehow ended up on the floor. "Care to share with me what I walked in on?" he asked, his voice holding an amused tone, clearly enjoying her discomfort. _The bastard._

"Nothing... You walked in on nothing."

"Clearly," he replied. It was true though, he _had _walked in on nothing more than Remus and Hermione standing perhaps a little too close for propriety's sake and speaking in naught more but whispers, but Hermione knew that Severus knew her well enough by now to be aware of the fact that there had clearly been something he could have walked in on.

Feeling sorry for the witch, he decided to distract her. "Black said something that might be of interest to you," he drawled, leaning back against the edge of the desk and smirking when Hermione suddenly looked up at him.

"I doubt that, it is Sirius after all."

"Perhaps," answered Severus taking a moment to inspect his nails, something that was very much unlike him and instantly gained Hermione's attention.

She was very aware of what he was doing, trying to engage her interest with uncharacteristic behaviour in attempt to captivate her attention. Which, of course, for the Gryffindor was working, and working well the more she thought about it.

Severus did not speak about Black. Well... rarely leading up to _that _incident. Something had clearly happened and been significant enough for the man to mention it, and now she knew she wanted to know more.

Hermione tried to ignore the burning need to know and failed miserably after little more than a moment. "Damn it, Severus, tell me," left her mouth.

"Now I think about it, it's not that much of importance," he replied walking over to where they stored their ingredients. _Now that I think about it, I really don't want to have to recount such an awkward moment._ "I wish you would stop organising them alphabetically," he sighed in frustration as he reached out and began rearranging the ingredients, more to distract himself from the suddenly daunting task of explaining than anything else.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione through narrowed eyes.

"I said, I wish that you would stop arranging these alphabetically. It makes no sense, considering we only used ingredients for one potion. It would make far more sense to organise them by need, rather than name. Would save me time from having to look the full length for the Zinnias -"

"They're right at the end, you know exactly where they are," argued Hermione.

"And you know exactly what I was talking about."

"Severus, don't play games," she warned. "You obviously wanted to talk about it, and probably desperately need to talk about it, or you wouldn't have mentioned anything. So you will tell me now or I shall have to go and ask Sirius himself," she threatened, somewhat mollified when the corners of his mouth twitched unhappily. Yet then his brow furrowed and his teasing look and smugness seemed to erase from his face. _He was more worried about this than he let on._

"Sev?" she questioned and knew he must be truly troubled when he didn't chastise her for the shortening of his name.

"To be frank, like you Gryffindors," he began, and there was a pause again, and a low grumble under his breath. "Now I think about it, I'm not too sure," the puzzled expression looking a little out of place on his normally stoic face.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Hermione when he failed to do so.

"I'm getting there, you impatient bint -"

"Oh, don't you start that! It was you who came in here saying that something happened with Sirius that may be of interest to me. And now, naturally, I'm even more interested by the sudden reduction of your confidence you had not five minutes ago."

"He called me handsome. Well, rather, he said 'Yourpointyhandsomefeatures'." The final words slurred together, like he was trying to get them all out in one breathe or he wouldn't be able to. Once she'd translated the jumble, Hermione was trying her hardest not to react with girlish squeals and the hundreds of questions that were forming rapidly below the surface, knowing that it would most definitely silence her friend, the moment then being forever gone.

"Right," she said when she finally thought it was safe to talk.

"Right?" repeated Severus looking at her as though she had just grown an extra head.

"What?" she asked with a shrug.

"I tell you Black calls me handsome, and you reply with 'Really'. The witch who threw a caldron over me when I mentioned the small fact that I may not find Black all that repulsive to look at! I tell you he called my features handsome, something I'm quite sure was not a cruel joke due to the nature of its delivery, that being with a fair amount of sincerity for once, and you say 'Really'!" ranted Severus, his tone one of utter disbelief.

"Hey, I resent that. I did not throw the cauldron over you -"

"You may as well have!" he interrupted.

"And why are you shouting at me? You were Mr. Confident a moment ago with your secret!"

"I am not shouting. I am simply voicing my opinion on the matter. You are the one shouting!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Now we are both shouting! Why are we shouting at each other!?" finished Hermione, waving her hand between them. Both looking a little flustered by whatever it was happening.

Severus sighed running his fingers through his hair and off his face, something Hermione had only seem him do a handful of times and normally an indication that he was struggling to find word. Something that didn't happen often. The poor man really was out of sorts about this whole thing, no matter how excited Hermione was for such an event to have happened.

Hermione threw her hand up in the air with a huff. "If I get excited: you moan, if I play it calm: you moan. Are you ever happy?" she asked with a frustrated sigh to match his own.

"I do not moan," he grumbled, Hermione just looked at him. "I do not!" he defended.

"Of course, you don't, Mr. Perfect."

The two of them stood in silence as Hermione gathered up her belongings, Severus shuffling on the spot as she did so, clearly itching to ask her something but she knew better than to push. After his little display moments ago he was was obviously flustered by the events of the day. He was still processing it all. When he really wanted to talk, he'd manage.

"So, what do you have planned for the evening?" she asked him as the two made their way out of the room, a locking charm or two to secure it.

"Nothing," answered Severus, his original plans of solitude far from his mind. "Did you want to come back with me now?" she asked when he said nothing else, rolling her eyes when all he did was shrug.

"Do you want to talk about it," she continued.

"Maybe," he grunted.

"Right, but not here, yeah?" she asked him, despite knowing that answer would be yes.

"Not here," he confirmed. Hermione nodded, and followed the long-legged Snake down the corridor for a while in silence. _Obviously, he could use the distraction to get him out of his own head. _

"I saw Dolohov, the other day," said Hermione when she felt the packet of smarties still in her pocket from that morning.

Severus turned to her quickly, eyebrows raised far into his hairline "Why didn't you come tell me?" he asked.

"You banished me from the hospital wing, remember?" she replied, a smile on her lips when she heard him mumble '_Since when do you listen to me?'_

"It's alright, I was fine."

Severus gave her a pointed look. "Well, I know that is a lie."

"Right," she sighed. "So I wasn't ok, but James was there and stayed with me."

"And how were you afterwards?"

"A little emotional maybe?" again he gave her a look, telling her that he knew she was lying again. "Ok, _very _emotional. I don't know what it is. I'm never like this back home. Seeing people, _those_ people shouldn't bother me when I know what happens . . . but it does."

"That is understandable. From what you have shared with me, I believe you are entitled to a few emotional outbursts. Especially since you were not planning to have to face the ghosts of you past," warmed by his words, Hermione took his hand in hers and squeezed in thanks.

There has only been Harry and Ron in her life who could understand her and more often then she would give them credit for, knew what to do in moments like these. They may not have been quite as eloquent as Severus often was, but their actions and gestures were all she needed at times.

The two made their way up the Gryffindor common room, the lions now completely unbothered by the site of the snake in their midst.

"I still do not understand why it needs to be so hot in here," he grumbled as usual, once they had stepped through into Hermione's room.

"Hush, you."

They settled into their normal routine, both changing into their pyjamas, Hermione passing Severus one of the pairs he had taken to leaving there. Both brushing their teeth as if they were an old married couple before settling on the bed.

Hermione found herself smiling when she thought about the relationship she and Severus had developed. Who knew he was such as softy under all those layers of black robes, a man who enjoyed soft check pyjamas and worn t-shirts.

"You know -" began Severus interrupting Hermione's thoughts, "you can't ignore it forever."

"What?"

He reached out and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "Hermione, this can't continue," he said and Hermione closed her eyes, now understanding to what it was he'd been referring.

"But-"

"Enough with the excuses, Hermione. I understand, really I do. You're scared, terrified about the what-ifs, but the reality of continuing this way is far worse. One of the three of you are going to get very hurt," he warned. "You understand, Wilkes understands, but Lupin? It is not clear to him -"

"Since when did you become such a softy?" she asked, a gentle smile upon her lips.

"Since a stubborn witch made herself a part of my life," he relied with a rare smile of his own, "The longer you and Wilkes keep this up, the worse it will be for all of you."

Hermione sighed deeply. "I know, I'll talk to him, I promise," Severus nodded in satisfaction, his gaze still focused on their hands linked together.

He was right, of course. No more tangled heartstrings, no matter how much she wanted to get through it without any of them to breaking.

"Professor Dumbledore told you, reminded you even, that time is a loop. This- " he said, gesturing to their hands, "has already happened in your time. So you know that somehow, some way, it _will_ work out."

* * *

"_Killian, enough of this now. You have made your point quite clear. The betrothal is canceled, you have achieved your goal," argued Mervin Wilkes as his son sat across the dining table._

"_Father -"_

"_No! No more of this nonsense! Either you end things with that -"_

"_Her name is Hermione, father."_

"_I DO NOT care what the wretched thing's name is, she had cost us your marriage into the Black family!" Killian tried to maintain a blank expression as his father ranted and raved on and on about the shame he had bought on to the family name. Killian was tired, having heard this speech far too much as the weeks had passed. _

_He could tell from the way his father held himself, from the words he chose, the expression on his face, that this really was the last straw. That he would have to call things off between them and that thought pained him greatly. He had known from the start that Hermione and he weren't each other's happy ending, but he had fallen for her far more than intended and it hurt him thinking about letting her go. But from the way his father was now reacting it seemed that he had no choice. His father could be a cruel man and he wouldn't put it past him to hurt Hermione. No, he couldn't let that happen, it seemed their short lived bliss was to come to an end. _

"We need to talk," was the first sentence to tumble out of his mouth when he had found her in the library that day. The one sentence that always put worry into one half of the relationship.

He felt his chest tighten when she gave him a knowing look. "Here?" she asked as she tried to even out the tone of her voice.

He gave her a sad smile. "Course not, shall we go for a walk?" Hermione nodded and then proceeded to gather her belongings, sliding her now full bag on to her shoulder. Taking her hand in his, he lead them out of the castle and down towards the lake. Back to the very spot they had shared the first portion of this conversation with one another.

This was not what he wanted at all.

Both stood in that very spot looking at one another, Hermione clearly waiting for Killian to begin, clearly able to see his inner struggle. He sighed in relief when she dropped her bag to the ground and wrapped her arms around his waist, his own arms coming up around her as he nuzzled into her neck, comforting himself with her scent.

"Your father?" he heard her ask, her words muffled against her chest. He didn't say anything just held her tighter and nodded into her hair. His heart broke a fraction more when he felt her arms tighten around his waist.

After a while the two pulled back from one another, their hands clasped together between them, the wind howling around them.

"As much as it pains me-" he began, before Hermione cut him off.

"I know."

"I don't trust him not to do something extreme. He's not one for things going any way but his own. And you were never mine to keep, in the end," he really did hate that. Hate knowing that she was destined for another, that _their_ love would be far greater than anything he was feeling for her at the moment. It was something he couldn't quite believe when he felt so raw with his own emotions.

"What brought it on? I mean he never seemed overly interested before," asked Hermione, frowning.

"Bellatrix is now betrothed to one of the Lestrange brothers. It seems to have put him in quite the mood," he didn't dare tell her the full extent of what his father had really said.

"I'm not ready for this," he heard her voice waver slightly. "I mean, I understand, really I do and it's right, I know this is right. But . . . you're safe," he squeezed her hand back when he felt hers tighten. His heart constricting at the sad tone of her voice and then even more so when he said the next few words.

"Lupin is safer."

"Killian," comforted Hermione, when he allowed his emotions to shine through into that sentence. "It's-"

"Enough of that. He is your future, he is your other half. Don't be so stubborn about it. Please. Don't spend a lifetime looking for what there is between you two, because you won't-" he faltered when he looked at Hermione, noticing the tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. "Hermione, please don't," he soothed wiping her cheeks free of the tears.

"How can you be so wonderful? You're standing here, clearly hurting, yet telling me how lucky I am to have found another," Killian gave her yet another sad smile and brought her back into his arms.

"If I can not have you and protect you, then I am happy that there is someone else who will worship the ground you walk on, protect you with their life, and love you with every ounce of themselves. Please do not keep yourself from him, from that love, just because of me."

"And what lies in your future?" she asked and he faltered for a moment, not knowing whether to tell her the truth or not.

"One cannot read their own future Little Witch," he lied.


	34. Issues

**N/A - No excuse other than work is a pain for getting in the way. Thank you every one for you reviews, I don't know if you know just how wonderful they all are for both me and puff to read :) So thank you, I do try to reply to as many as I can, but life does get in the way. **

**As always I own nothing. **

**Big Love to the Puff as always :)**

**And feel free to follow me on Tumblr if you wish - thewrittingferret and also Instagram - writtingferret (though it's still early days lol and my life is not that interesting :) )**

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 34**

**Issues**

* * *

**22nd November 1977 - 6 Months and 19 Days.**

The rain was hammering down outside the castle windows. The beautiful snow that had been dressing the grounds like a picture perfect christmas card was gone, washed away by the persistent storm. Hermione found that the weather quite fitting for how she was feeling, glum and emotional.

It didn't matter that she had been prepared to do what Killian had done, it still hurt nonetheless. She really had cared for him, but Severus had been right. What had been happening over the last handful of weeks was not fair on any of them. In essence, she was happy that Killian's father had made the choice for them. And if she were being truthful with herself, she'd have to admit that, honestly, she knew she had been putting the whole decision off in fear of what would happen when she returned home. If she were being truthful with herself, she'd have to admit that she was partially ashamed of the way she'd been hiding her feelings not just from the men in her life, but even herself. To take the safe and easy option had never been a luxury afforded to her, as the best friend of the Chosen One, and so to rely on the option now left a bad taste in her mouth. If she were being truthful with herself, she would have to stop running and stop trying to push the realisation further below the surface and admit that she did have very strong feelings for Remus, could very easily love him. And if she were being truthful with herself, she would have to admit that it wasn't hurt, but rather the fear of the unknown surrounding the whole Remus situation that stung her, more than anything Killian or Killian's father could say.

It was no secret that she had always had a soft spot for the wolf in her time, fancying the pants off him, if she was being honest. But now? Here? Having spent more time with him one-on-one, both before the moon and after, she knew that what had been easily justified as a schoolgirl crush that would never go beyond that, had developed into much more. There was a connection between them, that at times felt like it was overwhelming her. The draw towards him far outweighing the need to pull away. And that draw was no simple thing to explain away. Her books and cleverness, the logic she relied on most heavily, was of no use against it.

Then there was the connection between herself and _Moony_. That alone being far more prominent than she had ever experienced before, his need to stake his claim on her more often, both confused and intoxicated her. For a witch so independent, she found herself surprisingly at ease with _Moony's_ words, the idea of him thinking of her so possessively sent a thrill through her; a thrill she didn't think she would ever tire of.

"Evening," came Sirius' chipper voice, breaking through her thoughts.

"Evening," she replied tearing her gaze away from the raging storm still in full swing outside.

Sirius took the opposite end of the bay, bringing his legs up and crossing them underneath himself. "You alright?" he asked, his tone a lot gentler and calmer compared to his normal bold and brassy self.

Hermione smiled sadly at him. "I'm fine, nothing a good book can't fix." She said gesturing to the copy of _Hogwarts, A History _that lay unread in her lap.

"You and Wilkes have a fight?" he asked, and Hermione couldn't help but smile a true smile at his lack of subtlety.

"Broke up," she replied, trying not to pay attention to the way his eyes lit up at his new found knowledge. She waited as he schooled his features, trying to control her own at the same time, trying to prevent him from knowing she was amused by him. _It would only feed into his ego._

"You alright?" was all he asked, when it seemed he could control his voice.

"I'll survive, and anyway it was never meant to be," she said with a sigh.

"How come?" asked Sirius intrigued.

"Something about my palms."

"Excuse me?"

"My palms. You know, these things," she said gesturing towards the palm of her hand, the one that Killian had read. "That, and his father wasn't really keen on the idea of a mud-" she stopped herself when she saw Sirius flinch at the start of her slur and changed midword, "muggleborn dating his son."

Sirius gave her a small and grateful smile. "Now, I know I can be rather shallow, but ending it with a bird because of the way her palms look is a step _too far_." Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Sirius's penchant to blow things out of proportion. He looked over at the sound, "what?"

"He didn't call it off because of the way they looked, you fool. It was what they read. He's big on his divination. Apparently these tell him that I'm not for him," that only seemed to perk up Sirius' interest.

"I see. You know, divination is a huge thing in pureblood families. That madwoman of a mother of mine would swear blind she could read the "Signs"," said Sirius with a roll of his eyes.

"And could she?" asked Hermione curious. Sirius barked out his familiar dog like laugh. It was almost a comforting sound after the turmoil her thoughts had been in all day. "No, of course not, she's mental. Was once convinced my father was going to loose all his hair because of what her tea leaves had said. Was terrified about the shame it would cause to have a bald wizard in the family," Hermione was unable to hold back a burst of laughter and Sirius boyish grin broadened.

"Did he?" she managed to ask in between gasps.

"No course not, we Blacks have fabulous heads of hair," the proud look Sirius sported sent Hermione into another bout of well needed giggles. Sirius's quiet snicker almost felt like they were back in the kitchen over a late cuppa. "Feeling better?" Sirius asked once they had calmed down.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So, would now be the best time to ask you who Wilkes said your palms related to?" he asked with a sneaky looking smile, to which Hermione narrowed her gaze at.

"Do you really want to know?" she said, with a roll of her eyes and unable again to hold back a smile, when he nodded eagerly in anticipation. "I don't know why you put so much stock in it, it's all rubbish anyway," she scoffed ignoring the way her mind drifted back to some of the accurate information Killian had recited back to her.

"You're a muggleborn witch who, until a few years ago, knew nothing about this world. Did you believe the witch or wizard who came and told you about magic and potions and all the other bits and bobs straight away?" Hermione thought back to the day Professor McGonagall had turned up on her doorstep. Dressed in full wizarding robes, and the way she had assumed the woman was one of the old eccentrics from the care home down the road. She also remembered both her and her father insisting that she showed them some of her magic if she insisted before they assisted her back to the home.

It was the moment when Professor McGonagall had huffed in frustration before checking the coast was clear and transfiguring a pigeon who sat none the wiser on the wall, into a goblet and back again. That shut the two of them up, rather quickly, as they ushered her into the house.

"Well, no," huffed Hermione with a scowl, displeased about Sirius having gotten one over her, even more so when that shit-eating grin only broadened on his smug face.

"See?" he said, smiling harder, "divination is very accurate. Anything to do with oneself is as real as my fabulous good looks. Tea leaves though, I'll give you that, they are utter bollocks."

"How? How can the line on my hands be as accurate as you say?" she asked, her intrigue piped even more by the certainty in the wizard's voice.

"Why is it always me who ends up explaining things?" asked Sirius to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"First Pete, with the flowers, bloody idiot. He should have paid attention when he was younger. And now you, with the palm thing. I feel like a damn Professor. I should start charging you all, at this rate."

"Flowers?" she asked, her mind now far from the original topic of conversation and far more interested in why Pettigrew would want to know about flowers.

Sirius rolled his eyes with a huff. "They seriously need to teach wizard's studies here. In pureblood customs, different flowers mean different things. So when you give flowers to someone, you're normally trying to say something," he finished, taking the book from Hermione's lap and raising his eyebrows at it. "You really read this?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." she said grabbing the book back and defending it from Sirius's criticism.

Sirius just laughed. "There aren't too many who still practice those customs. Normally just those part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. It's drilled into us Blacks at birth. Hydrangeas, for example."

Here Sirius began gesticulating, as was often his wont when discussing something at any length. "Different colours are very important with those, as with Carnations and Roses. But Hydrangeas," he continued, now pointing towards the necklace that hung around her neck, the one Remus has gifted her, the one she hadn't taken off since. "They don't have the best reputation, but chose the right colour? And they can say everything they need to."

Sirius' eyes were drawn to the way Hermione's hand protectively grasped at the locket. Hermione, for her part, was trying to decide if Sirius was blowing things out of proportion again, or if what she was hearing was an accurate representation of the true meanings. "For example, blue symbolises heartfelt emotions, it's normally gratitude for being understood. However, as for the other flower in there, I'll let you figure that one out for yourself," he said, his smile now a lot softer and sincerer than usual.

Hermione looked down at the necklace, her eyes focused on the petals almost lost in thought of what they might mean. She was so lost in them that when Sirius asked once more who Killian had said her palms represented, she didn't even notice when she said whispered Remus's name.

* * *

**24th November 1977 - 6 Months and 17 Days.**

"You can't stay in here forever," said Severus as he inspected the dark and sinister looking room she had created. "What is this dreadful place anyway?" he asked when he caught sight of what looked like some sort of mounted body part.

"Grimmauld place," Hermione had grunted from behind her book.

_Grimmauld place, Grimmauld place? He had heard of that name before, wasn't that where the Blacks lived?_ "This is the Black's family home?" he asked with a disgusted tone.

"It's my home too," she defended.

"And you chose to decorate such a place as though it resides in one of those god awful muggle horror films? Well, I much say Hermione, no wonder you always dress like a mess if this is how you decorate a house!"

"Oi!" shouted out Hermione as she slammed the book closed.

"What? I can hardly call this place a home when it looks anywhere _but_," he replied, picking up another item of which, he was quite certain, was made up of some sort of illegal animal.

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it," chastised Hermione. "There is nothing wrong with my clothes, and you know that too," Severus didn't say anything as he took in her outfit with a judgemental brow. The rather unflattering shade of aubergine knitwear in his opinion, spoke more than he needed to, and the putrid shade of green that he could only describe as rotting courgette of the H adorning it, cut off his sentence with a rather prominent full stop.

"I happen to like this jumper, it's comfortable!"

"Well, I believe that comfort is the only thing it has going for it," he answered as he moved his inspection on to the next disgusting ornament.

"And anyway, this is quite clearly not my doing. The Black's had strange tastes, well . . . rather Sirius's mother had a rather strange taste," she concluded with a shiver when she remembered the elf heads that used to dress the walls.

"Had?" questioned Severus and Hermione confirmed all he need to know with single nod. "Has he not thought to redecorate?" he asked and Hermione was grateful he didn't pry further on the matter of his mother.

"He's making slow changes, there was a small distraction for a while," she answered, sending him a look that simply read '_or did you forget about the small issue of the war?'_

Choosing to ignore her, he continued to move effortlessly around the room, picking up and prodding at certain objects that caught his attention, until that in its own right became dull and he chose to make himself comfortable next to Hermione.

"So, why is it, we are hiding?" he asked, casting her a sideways glance and smirking when she huffed with frustration.

"We are not hiding," she insisted.

"Of course not. I mean why else would we have spent more or less two days locked up in here?" said Severus as he reached out and picked the book she was reading from her hands.

"Why must people always do that?"

"What?" asked Severus whilst he flicked through the pages.

"Take my books! First Sirius, now you! What does a witch have to do to get some quiet reading time around here?" said Hermione with an air of exasperation.

"Perhaps _not_ lock herself away in a room which would make the Devil himself feel uncomfortable. Horticulture?" he asked as he handed the book back. "Since when have you become so interested in muggle plant life?" he watch silently as Hermione's hand reached up and clutched at the necklace that she had still yet to take off.

"I see," the action not going unnoticed by Severus.

"And what does that mean?" asked Hermione defensively.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It means that I am surprised it has taken you this long to pay attention to them," he answered with a nod in the direction of where her hand still clasped protectively around the piece.

"Why didn't you say anything? I've been walking around without a clue, possibly causing great offense by not acknowledging . . . well _whatever _this means!" she ranted, finishing off with a frustrated huff.

"You're the know-it-all, I assumed you knew," lied Severus and Hermione knew it.

"Don't give me that."

"Enough," warned Severus, the moment he could see her getting worked up. "I said nothing because...because until you are ready, you probably _shouldn't _know what it means," Hermione unclasped her hand and looked down at the piece thoughtfully.

"I already know about the Hydrangea," she said quietly. "I don't even know what the other flower is called-"

"Hence the book, I take it?" interrupted Severus, "With regards to everything that has occurred since you've been here, I believe it would be best for you to hold back on this one until it is the right time."

Hermione looked back and forth between Severus and the book for a while, clearly fighting between her need to know and her friend's advice. Finally settling on the latter and handing the book over. "Ok, but don't think I'm happy about this," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Of course not," Severus picked up a random text from the small table before them and thrust it into her lap.

"Where did that come from?" asked Hermione as she turned it over to look at it.

"The table," answered Severus gesturing towards the spot it had been.

"It wasn't there before," stated Hermione, her brow furrowed in thought.

"I guess your room is trying to accommodate me," he replied flicking through the pages of the book he had taken from Hermione.

"And how's that?"

"It gave me that book." Hermione spared another look at the text.

"It's in German," she said confused.

"I wanted you to be quiet. If you weren't going to tell me why we have been hiding," he gave her a quick look over his own pages, "do you understand German?"

"No."

"Well then that should certainly do the job."

"Excuse me?"

"Of keeping you quiet - the translating should keep you busy and quiet for a while," Hermione scowled at him, punching his arm when she spotted the amusement in his eyes and a twitch of a smile on his lips.

"You're an arse, you know that?"

"Indeed," he replied now choosing not to hide his own amusement.

There was silence between them for what felt like an age to Hermione, Severus pretending to be engrossed in the book Hermione had given up on, whilst she sat there quite literally twiddling her thumbs

"ImavoidingRemus," Hermione said so fast her her words jumbled together.

Severus looked up at her arching a brow as he did so. "And, in English?"

Hermione scowled before taking a deep breath and repeating herself. "I. Am. Avoiding. Remus," she repeated, punctuation each word clearly.

Severus said nothing as he nodded before returning back to his book. Utterly baffled Hermione reached out and returned the favour of plucking the tome from his fingers.

"I do believe I was reading that," he said with an indignant huff.

"And, I do believe I answered your question," Hermione replied, doing her best impression of the snotty tone Severus had just used.

"Yes, you did. And now we have acknowledged that, may I return to my reading?" asked Severus, holding his hand out expectantly.

"Stop being such a pain in the backside, you wanted to know, so I told you. Now? Now you're just sitting there acting as though you didn't ask at all!" argued Hermione in frustration.

"I am simply returning the favour," he stated.

"The favour?" questioned Hermione with a grown.

"If you don't recall, I remember you doing exactly the same thing a few days ago, when discussing Black -Ompf" cried out Severus, when Hermione struck him with a cushion.

"Arse! Great big arse!" she shouted, though there was no real anger to her statement.

"And you are aggressive," he replied with a hint of a smile, as he placed the books he had retrieved from where they had fallen on the floor, and placed them back down on the small table. "So then, explain. Why are you hiding from Lupin?"

"Because," she answered with a huff.

"Stop being ridiculous," snapped Severus.

"Fine," she snapped back. "...Fine," she repeated, her voice a lot calmer and softer than it had been a moment before.

She shuffled over to her friend and nestled into his side, despite his rumbling, as he lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders.

"I care for him so damn much, that the reality of it all is becoming a little too much. I have Killian pushing me towards him, you being as observant as ever, and then Sirius being his forever nosy self. And then there is Remus. Who is just... Remus. I don't have any other words really…. other than I adore him. I want him, in this time and the next. But as I have said before, the thought of losing what we already have in my time is….almost too much to bare," she stopped abruptly noticing she was far past the point of waffle.

"Hermione," began Severus reaching out with his free hand, and lacing their fingers together. "You are positively _the most ridiculous _woman I have ever met," he stated and Hermione couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"You have been told, on more than one occasion, that nothing you do will affect the future. That that path has already been set-"

"What if I tell you –"

"You won't though and we both know that," he said firmly.

Hermione sat warm and safe against Severus' side, their fingers still linked as they drank in the silence of the room.

"It's still too soon," at that comment Severus let out an indignant huff of frustration.

"Too soon!? You have been here a whole two months dancing around the subject. It's frustrating and mind boggling!" he ranted.

"I have just gotten out of a relationship with one of your best friends."

"Hmm," Hermione couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face as, for once, Severus was short of words. It warmed her to know that it still felt just as rewarding now, as it did when he would be able to walk past her cauldron with only a minor sneer.

"I just need to get my head around this all. And, not to mention that, well. . ." she hesitated for a moment. "Things with Remus and Moony get a little intense around this time of the month, and I would rather not encourage it _just _yet. I don't think I could say no, if I had to," she didn't dare mention the small detail of the exchanged words - shared between herself and Remus that day their lips last met - still struggling with the notion that he was feeling the same way, that it wasn't just a wolf thing, that it was the man too.

* * *

Remus was in pain. Physical pain, not emotional. Yes, it hurt that he had barely been within an arm's reach of Hermione. Yes, it hurt that he could clearly tell that she was avoiding him. And yes, it hurt that, in one way, he knew it was for the best.

Yes, the kiss and the declaration had claimed some form of control over _Moony_, but he couldn't be sure that if the opportunity to be alone with her would arise, that he would be able to keep control over the wolf. He had already failed times before.

However, he did indulge in his own curiosity and return to that room he (well, rather _Moony)_, had found her in previously. It had been at _Moony's_ least active time and he had hoped to offer her an apology for the events of the previous day, but alas no matter how much he tried, he couldn't find it, and for the last few days the witch had been unplottable when out of class.

Remus hissed in pain as he tried to sit down on the edge of his bed, trying to push thoughts of Hermione to the back of his mind, unable to hold back a small moan when the fabric of his clothes brushed against his never ending problem. Adjusting himself slightly into what he would almost say was a comfortable position.

He sat there as motionless as possible, fully having given up on trying to hide the problem any longer. Tensing with nerves, when he heard the familiar chatter of his friends impending arrival, he braced himself for the obvious ridicule he was about to receive.

"You alright mate?" asked James as he closed the door behind him with a firm click.

Remus didn't say anything, just gave a short nod.

"You don't look good," added Peter when he noticed the thin sheen of sweat upon Remus's brow.

"Fine," he managed to bite out whilst he adjusted his position slightly once more, and a new surge of both pain and pleasure overwhelmed him making his hand insensitively grasp at his crotch.

"Moony, seriously what's wrong?" asked Sirius taking a step closer to him only to stop when Remus shifted again, giving him a quick clear view of the issue at hand. "Merlin! Seems little Moony is perky today," he said with a laugh, waving loosely in the general direction of Remus's problem.

"What?" asked both James and Peter in sync, walking over to observe for themselves.

"No! No! No one need to look it's . . . oh for chrissakes," groaned Remus, when neither listened and their eyes went as wide as Sirius's had, at the very _very_ obvious bulge in his trousers.

"Interrupt wank time, did we?" asked James with a smirk clearly trying his hardest not to howl with laughter.

"Need a hand mate?" said Sirius with a laugh.

"NO!" Remus snapped back, as he tried to hide his inconvenience, hissing in pain once more, as he did so. His friends suddenly became aware just how clearly uncomfortable he was.

"Why don't you-"

"Don't you dare tell me to wank Pads! What a bloody stupid thing to suggest. Yes, clearly I wish to sit here with a raging hard-on, for shits and giggles!" shouted Remus, taking the others by surprise.

"Then maybe Ravenclaw?" suggested James cautiously "Or Hufflepuff?"

"Ivy?" asked Peter.

"Oh, Godric, no. The other one. You know, little blonde, short hair, sixth year-?"

"Jenny," supplied Sirius, as James clapped him on the back in thanks.

"That's it. Jenny."

Remus closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "You three are bloody idiots."

"Hey, were not the ones sitting here with our cock hard as a rock," argued Sirius.

"Very true," added Peter.

"This is certainly not a choice, Pads!" groaned Remus in frustration. "I can't do anything about it. And I have tried! And yes, it's bloody well like this because _Moony_ is a fucking control freak!" Remus cried out flopping backwards onto his bed and flipping a finger at his friends, as they clearly got a very clear view of the issue at hand. "Shut it!"

"Oh come on, you can't expect us _not _to see the funny side of this," said James with an undignified snort of laughter. "Just explain, will you?"

Remus ran his fingers through his hair and down his face. "_Moony's_ been a little restless-"

"Well, you could say that again," interrupted Sirius.

"Shut it," warned Remus. "He's been a little erm . . . "

"Randy?" supplied James with a smile.

"For lack of a better word-"

"And the rock between your legs."

"Not helping, Sirius."

"Well, it's true," added Peter.

"Don't _you _start too, Pete!" groaned Remus in exasperation, from his position still on the bed. "Can I finish?" he asked, casting them all a quick glance and the three of them made a zipping motion over their lips.

"Hermione and I had another kiss-"

"When?" all three asked together.

"Does it matter? There was a kiss, it happened and it had made _Moony_ a little restless -"

"Little!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Thanks for the compliment, anyway," continued Remus, with an eye roll. "I thought that maybe if I tried to go and well... _relieve _some of the tension, that it would help him out a little and well, it didn't work."

"Clearly," muttered James and Remus sat there and scowled.

"Anyway, there was a lovely mortifying moment where you know . . . " Said Remus, trailing off hoping that they would know what it was he was talking about.

"You know, what?" asked Peter confused.

"_You know_," he repeated, hoping that saying it again would encourage the memory to return. However the gormless looks on his friends faces clarified that they did not. "For fuck sake! That thing that happened with Ivy, when the damn thing wouldn't work," there was a collective noise of "Ahs" when the knutt finally dropped.

"So, it happened again?" asked James.

"Yep," he confirmed. He sighed deeply. "Look, I know she wasn't our mate, and it was certainly not as if I wanted to, I just thought that it would help with his restlessness, and he clearly was _not _impressed," finished Remus with another defeated sigh.

"What I don't get, though, is why you don't just…. you know, sort yourself out?" asked Sirius.

"Because," began Remus, frustrated, "everytime I touch the damn thing it goes as limp as a wet rag and then the moment I stop, it comes back! I've been having to cast notice-me-nots for days now - don't you dare laugh, Sirius!" shouted Remus as the Black heir tried to hide his laughter behind his hand. "You too, Potter! Don't. Just don't! It hurts so bloody much!"

"Can't you just, you know . . . keep your hand down there?" asked Peter, his simple question making both Sirius and James openly howl with laughter and Remus roll his eyes in aggravation.

"Oh, yes. Why don't I just do that? I'm sure Professor McGonagall would have no problem with me holding my cock in my hand for the duration of her lesson!"

"Well as long as you got the right swish and flick, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," managed Sirius between gasps of breath and sending both him and James into another round of fresh laughter.

"A school full of people, and I choose you twits for my friends," muttered Remus with an exasperated sigh.

"Hey I resent that!" cried out James.

"I second that," added Sirius "We, dear Moony, are a delight."

"I beg to differ."

"Such heartlessness. Just because your love stick is causing you grief," explained Sirius holding his hand over his heart, playing every part of wounded.

James shot him a curious glance. "Love stick?" he asked.

"I was trying to be creative," he replied with a shrug, "did it work?"

James pondered over it for a moment, ignoring the way Remus groaned in annoyance.

"No it didn't," Remus supplied when James had yet to answer.

"Now, now, I think it had some merit. Perhaps not his usual standard, but it worked."

"Thank you, Prongsie," replied Sirius with a beaming smile.

"You two are mad," added Peter with a laugh, having observed the two alongside Remus.

"Now _that,_ I second."

* * *

**25th November 1977- 6 Months and 16 Days.**

Killian sat in one of the far corners of the library whilst he tried his hardest to focus on the work before him, but his thoughts were far from the task at hand as they drifted back to the little witch that had once been his, and the small detail that she had barely been seen since they parted ways. He ran a tired hand uncharacteristically through his perfectly combed hair and tugged at it in frustration, throwing his quill that resided in his other, down on to the table, a frown marring his normally angelic features.

He didn't give her up so that she could cower from her Forever, if he had known she would behave like this, father or not he would have clung to her for all he was worth. There was something about her that truly captivated him and had things been different, he would have never let her go. He didn't care for how much it would hurt when he would finally see the two of them together, and together they would be. Even if he had to stick them together with an unconventional sticking charm. It would hurt, yes, but the reward of knowing that two halves had found one another would certainly be worth it. He couldn't help it if he was a natural romantic.

But, at this rate, none of that was going to happen.

Killian picked up his discarded quill slowly, threaded its soft delicate barbs through his fingers, losing himself to his thoughts as he did so. He didn't believe in waiting for the inevitable, rather one to grab the bull by the horns, so to speak, and jump in head first, so that small reminder that not all were like him was irritating him greatly. _They were Gryffindor's for Salazar's sake, where was this courage they were all so proud of?_

He had already informed Hermione more times than he needed to what he thought on the matter, that he knew that she and Lupin belonged together. Yet Hermione, being Hermione and constantly worrying about the smallest of things when she needn't to, didn't seem to be the way to go. _Perhaps it would be better if he came at this from another angle?_ Maybe Hermione wasn't the one to address this issue with at all.

* * *

"So, we tell him then?" asked Sirius, so eagerly that he was bouncing on the tips of his toes, like a small child on Christmas morning.

"No," replied James with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"No? You're kidding aren't you? You've got to be kidding," said Sirius his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"No, I'm not. If we run up there now and tell him what Hermione said to you, with _Moony _so bleeding close to the surface, do you really see it going well?" answered James as he ran a hand messily through his untameable hair.

"It might..." muttered Sirius and then rolling his eyes when James gave him a pointed look. "Fine, you're right. It's probably not one of my finest ideas."

"Say that again. I do believe my ear have deceived me! Sirius Black, _the_ Sirius Black, agreeing with _little old me _that his idea won't work? I do believe that . . . what is it that muggle's say? Ah. That's it. That hell has frozen over."

"Ha. Bloody. Ha. You are hilarious, aren't you?"

"Well, I like to think so," said James smugly, as the two turned the corner and made their way up to retrieve both Peter and Remus for the impending evening before them.

"So, we're not going to say anything until . . . ?" asked Sirius as they fell in step with one another.

"Until after the moon . . . a few days after the moon, he'll understand. Remus that is. _Moony, _I'm not too sure, will see it the same way-"

"Hence the waiting a few more days, just in case."

"Just in case," repeated James, as the two of them arrived at the portrait, greeted the Fat Lady with an award winning smile, and gave her the password quietly but clearly, before stepping on through and locating the other half of their group.

Both frowned when they set eyes on Peter alone, but no Remus. It was unlike him not to be ready and waiting for them all - especially in the winter, when the moon would rise even earlier. They walked over quietly but confidently, per their usual routine, so as to not draw attention to themselves, more so than normal, and gave Peter a look which clearly asked all they needed to. He responded with his own look which said 'come here and I'll tell you', and so they did, taking the empty seats opposite him on the small table in the corner of the room.

"Where's Remus?" hissed James worriedly, casting a quick glance at the large clock that hung clearly on the common room wall.

"Out there," he replied gesturing towards the window they were sitting beside and signalling for them to have a look.

Both frowned, but did as was suggested, leaning across the table and casting a glance over the school grounds that could be seen from where they were. Both sets of eyebrows vanishing up into their hair line when they spotted the missing wolf. There he was, casually standing outside in the bitterly cold weather, cloak wrapped tightly around him talking with Wilkes.

"Is that?" asked James.

"Yep," answered Peter.

"And are they?" continued Sirius.

"Yep."

"How long they been out there?" questioned James as he tore his attention away.

"A while, he left about forty minutes ago. The guy was a nervous wreck, said he would meet us down there. Think he might have been worried about seeing . . . you know," whispered Peter dramatically and hiding behind his hand as he did so.

James and Sirius shared a look, one that was missed my Peter. "Do you think he's telling him?" asked Sirius quietly, to ensure no one else could hear them.

"Nah . . ." dismissed James, before rethinking it, "do _you _think he is?"

"I don't know what to think any more," mumbled Sirius sparing one last worried look towards the now retreating figures.


	35. Gifts - Part 1

**A/N - **I know it's been ages, but when you see the size of this chapter you will understand. I've had to break it in to two parts because it is just CRAZY big, and will be posting both at the same time. I know I have told a few of you that this was meant to be THE chapter where we finally have Remione, but due to the size it's not. I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would be quite so big. I PROMISE its coming!

**BIG FAT PUFF LOVE! - **leave the puff some love people! Any mistakes are my own!

And thank you as always for the reviews, favs and follows, they really do make our day.

I of course, own nothing.

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 35 - Part 1**

**Gifts**

* * *

**28th November 1977 - 6 Months, 13 Days**

The dark winter mornings were a godsend in the early hours after a transformation. Darkness still filled the sky, a blanket of comfort for Remus' eyes, as he made the grueling journey back up to the castle. The brisk sharp air both welcomed and disliked, as it both revived the wizard, and hurt his body and it's already aching muscles, as they contracted and shook whilst fighting to keep him warm.

Remus kept his mind focused on the task at hand, ensuring that he made it to the safety of the hospital wing before he even dared to think about how much damage had been inflicted upon himself, or what information Wilkes had supplied him with not moments before his transformation.

He had no qualms in allowing Madam Pomfrey to usher him into his familiar and usual spot, encouraging him to drink potion after potion as she ran the normal diagnostics, frowning for a moment as she saw to a broken rib. _Thank James_, he thought to himself, as he felt the injury fuse back into the correct place.

When the witch had finished, he lay there, unable to drift off and sleep off the worst of the night before, his eyes never leaving the door in hopes that his normal post-moon visitor would make her appearance. He tried his absolute hardest _not _to focus on the disappointment bubbling away under the surface when the minutes and then hours ticked by and Hermione still had not arrived when the clock struck eight. It was only then that he allowed himself to reminisce about the both surreal and _wonderful _conversation he'd shared with Wilkes.

_They weren't together anymore_. Hermione and Wilkes were no longer _Hermione and Wilkes_.

The moment Wilkes had stopped him mid-travel the previous evening, confusing Remus greatly, unsure as to why at all he had turned towards the unfamiliar cry of his name from the wizard. He'd then proceeded to silently panic, as thoughts of him kissing this man's witch began to flash through his mind.

That was, until as calmly as he had ever witnessed, Wilkes stood there and told Remus that he knew and he understood his connection with Hermione, that he wouldn't dare stand in the way of something so rare.

Remus had said nothing, was _unable to say anything _while he stood gawping like a fish out of water. Wilkes had then walked away, with a twinkle in his eye to rival that of Dumbledore.

Did he know about Remus? Did he know of the connection of mate and wolf? Or was it just a sentimental rare form of romance being shown by a Snake? Why did they have to be so vague, always just saying enough to have you think about it, but never enough to fill in all the blanks?

His normal thirty minute walk to the shack had taken far longer than intended, the talk itself taking no more than ten or fifteen minutes, which, in reality, was a considerable time for lion and snake to converse amicably. The walk to the shack after that had been a blur, and when the others had arrived and took in his look of utter bewilderment, they knew better than to comment on it at that particular time.

For a few moments before the moon, he could feel the wolf below the surface processing the new information. Confused, then excited, and then, just as the moon began to rise and the transformation took over his body, Remus felt a desperation from the wolf to find his mate. He had no recollection of what happened after that, of course, and would have to wait for the others to fill in the blanks. Whatever had happened, he knew he had Prongs to thank for the rainbow of bruises decorating his body at that particular moment.

Casting another glance at the clock hanging on the wall, Remus watched as the seconds ticked by and as another minute passed, then hour, he couldn't help the disappointment from settling in the pit of his stomach from the lack of witch in his arms.

Tired and emotional, he felt his eyes prickle with unshed tears, as he cursed himself for scaring her off. He had known that acknowledging her words as the man would have consequences, but he had thought that, like the other moment they had shared, he could brush them off and under the hypothetical rug. This time he had been mistaken.

He ran his hand over and down his face, pressing a little harder than necessary over his eyes in order to remove the wetness, and turned gently on to his side, wincing at the pressure on one particular bruise. He lay there and closed his eyes in an attempt to allow sleep to overcome him. That didn't seem to be happening, as the obnoxiously loud ticking of the clock reminded him that there was still no witch laying beside him. He screwed his eyes tightly shut and with his remaining energy hid his head under his pillow; it didn't help.

There was suddenly a familiar creak as the hospital wing door swung open. Remus looked up with hopeful eyes, only for the look to be replaced by one of disappointment. "Only us, mate," said Sirius, with a sad smile.

Remus said nothing as he settled himself on his pillow once more and gave a helpless shrug, flinching with pain as he did so.

"Sorry about that," said James, with a nod in the direction of one of the bruises that could be seen scattering Remus' chest.

"I've had worse," he croaked. "How was he?" he asked, the reference unspoken but clear, fearing the worst, as he thought about how _Moony_ was feeling that last fleeting moment before the transformation.

"Not his worst," answered Peter encouragingly, and Remus couldn't help but smile at his friend's honesty.

"No real damage this time. A broken rib, but that's good going, really," replied Remus.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said James from the other side of the bed, his hands buried in his pockets, a sign of his guilt.

"It's fine," comforted Remus.

"Yeah, but still -"

Remus rolled his eyes. "But still, it would have been worse," interrupted Remus.

"He was a little, erm . . . over-excited," said Sirius and Remus's eyes widened in confusion. _That certainly hadn't been what he had been feeling from the Wolf before hand_.

"Are you sure?" he asked, baffled.

"Well, not at first, he wasn't; he was a right miserable git. Desperately trying to get out as fucking always. But as if... he was a… well a wolf on a mission." That sounded more like it to Remus, when Sirius continued, "and then we threw him Kitten's scarf and well... then it was like a switch went off, and he was bloody _excited_."

Remus' face paled with horror at the image that instantly flashed through his mind and the way Sirius had emphasised that one particular word. "Ex-ex-excuse me?" he stuttered, "did he . . . " There was a moment of silence and a collection of frowns between his friends.

"Did he what?" asked Peter first.

"You know," said Remus lowering his voice and casting a quick look around the empty room - anywhere but the eyes of his apparently oblivious friends.

There was another moment of confusion, before all three sets of eyes went wide with horror. "Oh good Godric, NO! Absolutely not!" cried out James, his hand gesturing wildly before him.

"Bloody hell, could you imagine?" added Sirius.

"I'd rather not," shuddered Peter.

"At least that's some good news, then," replied Remus. "What did _you _mean, then?" he asked as he nuzzled back into his bed.

"Just that he was excited like an overgrown puppy, more than anything. Not... not what _you _thought," replied James, his lip curling in disgust.

"Bouncing off the bloody walls, he was. It was like someone had told a crup that they were going for a walk," added Sirius.

"He was quite nice, really," said Peter. "Well, until he tried to get out again," he continued, pulling a face at the fresh memory.

"That's when Prongs, here, had to step in," Sirius said as he clapped a hand on James' shoulder.

"Well, that's certainly better than I thought would happen," mumbled Remus to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

Remus snaked his hands under his pillow, lifting himself slightly for more comfort and heaved out a heavy sigh. "Wilkes," he began calmly, closing his eyes as the memories from the evening played out once more.

"What about him?" asked Sirius cautiously, and had Remus had his eyes open, he would have seen the concerned look shared between Sirius and James.

"Wilkes and Hermione broke up." Saying it out loud Remus was unable to hold back the soft smile from forming.

"He told you?" that smile soon disappeared, and Remus' eyes shot open.

"What did you say?" he asked Sirius, while pulling himself up to meet his friend's gaze.

"Erm . . ." hesitated Sirius, as he sent both James and Peter a pleading look of help.

"You knew?" asked Remus, through narrowed eyes, as he took in their sheepish expressions. "You knew and you didn't say anything?" he asked again, a slight _Moony_ growl to his voice.

"To be fair, I only found out this morning," said Peter as he eagerly tried to get out of the line of fire.

"Cheers for that, mate," scowled James, and Peter did nothing but shrug his chubby shoulders.

"You knew," snarled Remus again, ignoring the way the noise scratched at his throat.

"Mate," began James calmly, moving over to sit on the end of his bed, "don't get worked up, we've only known a couple of days."

"And, in our defence, we thought it would be best if _Moony_ didn't know. I mean, how were we to know if he would or wouldn't do that thing again?" argued Sirius.

"Thing?" asked Remus, suddenly a lot calmer at his friends flustering.

"You know, when he drives you like one of those muggle things-"

"Car," supplied Sirius.

"That's it car," continued James, "we didn't really think it was wise to... you know... let him know. He's not the most predictable."

Remus took a moment to think over his friends' ramblings and flopped back gracelessly onto his pillow, suddenly exhausted. They were right, he had no _real _reason to be upset with them. After all he had been avoiding Hermione for the same reason, with regards to _Moony._

"You're right," he croaked, now paying the price for his harsh growling. "Sorry, emotions are still a little . . . all over the place. No, you did the right thing," he finished, his hands rubbing down his face.

Once again, for a short while, the only sound he could hear was the frustratingly loud tick of the clock. "She didn't come today, did she?" asked James, bringing Remus out of his moping for a moment.

"Nope," he replied, once more having to shift himself to meet his friends' line of sight.

"If it helps, she looked pretty miserable at breakfast," said Peter, with what he thought was a comforting smile.

"She wasn't there long before Severus dragged her off muttering something about moping witches making him soft," laughed Sirius fondly. So fondly, in fact, that all three gave him a peculiar look.

"Severus?" James asked with a look of pure confusion.

"Er . . I mean Snape."

"We'll come back to you in a minute," continued James with a baffled expression, to which Sirius just looked sheepishly down at his feet.

Ignoring the strange exchange, Remus sighed deeply. "It doesn't, by the way. Help, knowing that," he said.

It really didn't, at all. For whatever reason, she hadn't come. And for whatever reason, she was distressed this morning. He hoped it wasn't something he'd done that had caused it. He would never forgive himself if that were the case.

* * *

Dinner as usual, was the typical affair: the four of them sat there at their little section of the table, Mary and Lily having joined them today. Lily, as always, was mothering Remus quietly and encouraging him to eat far more than he was capable of after a transformation. Both James and Sirius sat there pretending they didn't notice the way Remus blushed with embarrassment at the attention he was receiving, and Peter focused solely on his purpose of devouring his dinner as fast as he could. Nearing a record pace, James often wondered how Peter didn't choke himself in the process.

Hermione still hadn't made an appearance that evening. The boys had, of course, seen her during class and it was clear to them that the guilt she was clearly feeling about having not turned up that morning, was eating away at her. It had to have been eating her up, because they had been witness to both her and Snape arguing like an old married couple throughout the day. James would be lying, however, if he said that he hadn't found those moments between the pair highly entertaining. He would also be lying if he denied having caught Remus, on more than one occasion, glancing at the entrance to the Great Hall, hopefully every time someone new entered. And then, when it was the witch Remus _had _been waiting on, the dopey little smile that crept on to his face was enough to melt even the blackest of hearts. James would have hexed the damn bint if he'd had the time, when she turned just as quickly as she had entered and more or less ran, and he watched his friend's smile drop as fast as it had arrived, and Remus turned his attention back towards Lily's mothering.

The whole short exchange was missed by all but James, and Snape, it seemed, who looked just as aggravated as James himself, when the Snake hopped up with a swirl of robes and marched off after her, determination in his step. James' own annoyance at the way her abrupt reaction had clearly upset his friend pulled at his own need to follow the two of them, so he did. Pecking Lily on the cheek and sharing a look with Sirius that informed him he would fill the Black heir in later on, he left at the same speed both others had, following the sound of their bickering throughout the castle like a beacon of where they were headed.

He followed behind, leaving a corridor between them at all times, in hopes that he wouldn't get caught. Not that it would matter, anyway, after years of sneaking around this castle and getting away with all sorts, he was sure he would be able to talk his way out of anything.

"You are a pain in the backside, a thorn in my side, _and_ a damn well strain to my sanity!" he could heard Snape shouting out, as the pair marched on, in what, James could now tell, was the direction of the library.

"You want to go, then you _don't _go. You moan about what would happen if you _did _go, and then you spend the rest of the day moping about the decision you made about _not going_. For the sake of my mental health, please explain why you chose to do this to yourself?" James cast a quick silencing spell on his footsteps as he picked up pace in order to try and catch more of what Snape was saying, to whom it seemed the man was referring.

Too caught up in trying not to miss what was said next, James almost didn't notice when their steps halted, stopping himself just in time before he would have turned the corner and run straight into the pair.

"Just stop, will you -?" Hermione's voice sounded tired and strained, as though she was fighting a whirl of emotions. "- please," she softly asked, and James could hear the reluctant sigh of Snape agreeing, before the two continued the short remaining journey to the library.

He waited a short while after they had entered before he followed them in, choosing to stay a short distance away, for a while longer yet, as he simply just listened to the two bicker back and forth. Something about Hermione being sure she needed to know.

"It's not even been a full week since I told you to wait, why must you always be so eager? What are you achieving now, truly? Once you know you will only overthink it like every damn thing else!" argued Snape, and James found himself even more curious about what it was they were discussing.

He heard the telltale sound of a book being placed firmly on the table, before the soft sound of pages turning rapidly, then a sudden stop in movement, and a deep sigh from Hermione. James crept closer, standing now just on the edge of the aisle they were down. "I did go."

James frowned down at his feet, _what did she say?_

"Excuse me?" asked Snape, and James for once found himself feeling quiet grateful towards the greasy git, if only for the chance to have some clarification.

"You said earlier, about me not going to see Remus. About me saying I wasn't going to go. I _did_ go," sighed Hermione and James heard the soft flipping of pages again. "I went and looked through the door, but I didn't go in, as much as I wanted to. I couldn't," the sound of pages stopped again.

"Why?" he heard Snape asking.

There was another frustrated sigh from Hermione. "Because, when I saw him lying there, there was a moment of clarity for me. You were right. Killian was right. Professor Dumbledore was right." _Dumbledore?_ thought James. "I felt it more _then_ than I ever had before, and it terrified me. That was the first time I looked at him with all barriers down, no thoughts of _what if? _No '_What about when I go home? Is this right? Is this wrong? What about Killian?' _It hurt just how much I wanted it, wanted _him, _and it terrified me."

James waited patiently, hearing nothing exchanged for a while between the two, just the sound of pages flipping once more. James almost worried that somehow they had managed to leave without him seeing. His anger had dissipated towards the witch, and now he found himself even more curious about what it was that was going on in her mind.

"I'm concerned... that when you know what the meaning of that flower around your neck is... it will scare you off," James heard Snape say tentatively.

_Oh!_ Thought James with realisation suddenly dawning on him, he knew Sirius had already told her about one, and he struggled with his own thoughts, as he tried to remember what other bloom lay next to its partner in the necklace Remus had spent hours making. _G, it began with G, Gerbera? No. Geranium . . .no that doesn't sound right. What the fecking hell is it . . ._

"Gardenia!" he shouted proudly when the name popped to mind, only to curse himself moments later when he heard footsteps creep around the corner and dark obsidian eyes glare back at him.

"Potter," snarled Snape, and for the first time James actually felt something akin to guilt, when he realised what it was he had done, as Hermione popped around the side of the billowing Snake, and pulled him into their aisle.

"What did you say?" she asked him eagerly, her eyes so wide and hopeful that he couldn't help but repeat himself.

"Gardenia. It's a Gardenia," he repeated hesitantly, as he tried his hardest to ignore the burning stare from Snape.

"Gardenia." She repeated as she turned her back to them both and headed for the book she had had sprawled before her.

"You're an idiot, Potter," snarled Snape, "but I guess we always knew that."

"Takes one to know one," James retorted childishly, disappointed with his lack of creativity, and angered by the roll of eyes from the Slytherin.

"Stop it," interrupted Hermione just as Snape went to open his mouth once more, "what does it mean? Will it be in here?" she asked excitedly, gesturing with eager hands to the book before her.

James took a step closer again, ignoring the way Snape was clearly getting more and more agitated with his presence, slightly revelling in the wizard's annoyance. He cast a glance down towards the book and scanned its pages, "No, you won't find it in here. You'll find the flower but not the meaning," he answered.

Hermione's excited expression fell away and James found his mouth moving before he had a chance to stop it. "You're lovely!" he blurted out, in the same eagerness as he had earlier.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.

"Nicely done, Potter," added Snape, though his tone now was slightly more amused, rather than irritated.

"No! No! That's not what I mean. Not that you're not lovely, of course, but, that's . . . I'll just shut up now," rambled James, helplessly, as both Hermione and Snape just stood and watched.

They waited in silence whilst he calmed himself down. "The flower. That's what the flower means," he finally got out, once his embarrassment calmed down.

"That's it?" asked Hermione looking a little disappointed. "That's what you wouldn't tell me?" she continued as she turned towards Snape confused.

"Yes, that is why I couldn't tell you, of course, because Salazar forbid anyone pays you a compliment. Can't have all this going to your head now can we?" said Snape dryly as he snatched up the book and placed it back on the shelf where it belonged.

"No! No you don't get to be a prat now!" argued Hermione as she poked a finger into the snakes chest. "Both of you tell me this moment, what the hell aren't you telling me? I have a right to know -"

"What the hell is all the ranting about?" James, Hermione, and Severus all looked up in alarm, as Sirius appeared around the bookshelf. "Shut up or he'll hear you," he hissed gesturing over his shoulder.

James closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten. Sometimes his friend really was an idiot. "Please," he began, his voice low and calm despite the emotions flowing freely under the surface, "please tell me you didn't bring Moony here-"

"It's fine, he's with Wormtail -"

"You're an idiot, such a bloody idiot," groaned James, "get in here now before he damn well sees," he continued, as he grabbed Sirius by his sleeve and pulled him further into their aisle. "Yes, what a good idea, let's bring him to a busy library, when his senses are all shot."

"I didn't bring him here, he wanted to look for some book, and I only came over here because you three were being rather loud for people who are clearly trying to be sneaky-"

"Sirius?" asked Hermione, drawing their attention away from one another and back over towards her, where she was glancing down thoughtfully at the necklace. "Gardenia?" she asked him, looking up to meet Sirius's eye.

"So you figured it out then, Kitten?" he asked with a beaming smile, that James noticed made Snape's lip curl further, like he wanted to swipe it off Sirius' face.

"Hmm," she replied, "it means you're lovely, well that's what James has said," she continued, and as she did James couldn't help but be a little unnerved by the death-like stare Snape was shooting him.

"Don't forget the other one," said Sirius and at the moment James saw an expression on the Slytherin's face that he hadn't seen for a while - murderous.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"The secret love one."

At that moment James was almost certain that all the air had been sucked out of the room as the atmosphere became almost stone cold and Hermione looked as if she were about to gasp for breath as she shared a panicked look with Snape. _Ah,_ thought James in a mixture of both panic and sudden awareness, as the colour slowly drained from the witch's face.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Sirius when for once he noticed the sudden change in the people around him.

"I think we both did," replied James quietly.

"For once Potter, I think I might agree with you there," snarled Snape.

As much as he wanted to he didn't say anything in return, and nudged Sirius not to also, when the man when to open his mouth. The three of them stood in silence not really sure what they were waiting for from the witch as they watched the cogs tick over in her mind.

Snape was the first to break the deathly silence. "You're thinking rather loudly," he said and Hermione turned to look at him, her face a little less pale than it had been a short moment ago, James thought.

"Am not," Hermione mumbled, and didn't get much further before Snape cut across.

"No! Don't you dare, you've done nothing but waffle back and forth all day, and you're already over thinking _every single thing_ far too much, and now these bumbling band of…." and here, Snape paused to shoot James and Sirius a look that was half derision and half disbelief, "...baboons have come in and done over all of the work to calm you down and I am _not_ going to do the work a fourth time. If you're going to stand here and inform her of the things she's not ready to know yet, then YOU deal with her."

And with that, the Snake stalked off, and James could've sworn that had it been Sirius to make such a declaration, there would have been less stalking and more flouncing on the way out of the library. _Godric, they're so dramatic._

James and Sirius turned back to Hermione, as if to check how she was doing. She really _did_ look like she was thinking away, and she kept staring at the locket that was still round her neck. The boys shared a look, trying to decide if this was a positive point for Remus, or if they'd just ruined everything for their friend, when Hermione surprised them and spoke.

"Are you two having a laugh?"

"Sorry?" Sirius asked.

"You're not having a go at me for putting Remus through hell, are you?" She asked, her voice taking on a slight edge.

"Erm…" James hesitated, but Sirius cut across him. "Why the bloody hell would we do that? I mean, yeah, you _have_ put him through the ringer, but you still _mean _something to him. Even if he can't have you, he's content as long as you're happy. Why we go and deliberately try and muck that up? Completely apart from the fact that if he found we'd intentionally hurt you he'd about take our heads right off our shoulders!"

"He wouldn't do that, you know he wouldn't," Hermione argued back. "I just...you're serious about the flower meanings?"

"I'm always Sirius, love," the Black heir smirked, and James cuffed him round the back of the head. "But yes. I wish I could forget several years of Saturday morning lessons."

"Is that so?" Hermione queried, to which Sirius nodded. "Grand. Because if you actually _are_ that good, I need your help."

James shared another confused look with Sirius, but the two of them followed Hermione further into the stacks, as she began to explain the basis of her plan.

* * *

**5th December 1977 - 6 Months, 5 days**

Now this was getting to be a bit ridiculous. He couldn't seem to find anyone but Peter lately. Honestly, it was like the avoidance of Remus was catching, and as much as Peter was one of his best mates, he was starting to get a little annoyed by having to explain everything to him all the time. At least with James and Sirius, there was _someone_ who at least understood what he was talking about, and he could then move on with whatever hare-brained scheme they'd been planning.

But for the past week or so, he'd not been able to find either of them outside of class. They were always running off to this place and that, and Remus had checked the library, the kitchens, a majority of the passageways, tried to follow their scent with his ever-dulling senses, and anything he could think of, but still hadn't managed to find them. He was about to start checking the rest of the grounds including Hagrid's Hut, down by the lake, the greenhouses and the Whomping Willow next, but he kept getting distracted by Peter asking him to go over homework night after night. He began to suspect that something was up when Pete asked him for help on the same Potions essay when Remus _knew_ they'd finished it night before last.

And worse, Peter was completely useless when it came to discussing the thing he wanted most to bend a friend's ear about: Hermione. She'd still avoided him after the moon had passed, and though _Moony_'s influence became quieter in his mind, the worry that was left behind seemed to magnify. First Hermione began ignoring him, now Sirius and James, who knew what would happen next? He just wished he could get to the bottom of what was keeping his friends and his mate away from him. Was it something he had done? He couldn't remember much of his transformation, had he hurt the boys in some way? He could've sworn they'd looked none the worse for wear when they'd visited him in hospital. Were they not telling him everything that had happened in the shack this month? Why else would they be avoiding him now? How was he going to fix this?

"And we'll need to hit up the greenhouses again at least once more later in the week, based on what Sprout - " Remus heard, right before he turned the corner and barrelled straight into Sirius.

"'Cour-" James caught the brunt of the stumbling mass of limbs that was his two best friends, as they tried to untangle themselves and stand upright once more.

"What...where the hell have you two been all week?" Remus asked, before he could stop himself.

The two paused, and shot each other a look. James had the faintest blush on his cheeks. "We've been...erm….we've been working on some stuff."

"When has stuff ever not included Pete and I?" Remus pushed.

"Well...this is sort of…." James's faint blush got a little darker, and Sirius blurted out, "romantic stuff."

Remus's eyebrows flew towards his hairline. "Oh. Erm. I, uh….I didn't…..I mean, I knew Sirius…..you know what, never mind. I'm happy then. Just a bit confused, I suppose. What about Lily?"

"What about Evans?" James asked, looking a little confused.

"I just thought…. Erm….never mind." Remus dropped off again.

"Remus, mate, what are you going on about?" Sirius asked, trying to look his mate dead in the eye. Remus, however, was busy checking out the laces on his shoes, and didn't look up. _Why did he always manage to make things awkward? Did he make them feel like they couldn't tell him? It's not like he'd turn them away, especially not since they didn't care he was a werewolf. _

"I didn't realise you two were an item, but I'm happy for you." He mumbled out quickly, squaring his shoulders as he went.

"What?!" James shouted, and Sirius devolved into giggles.

"Padfoot, don't be a prat," James shot over his shoulder.

"Didya see?...the look…..on his face…."

"I'm confused, then. What's going on?" Remus asked once again.

"Nevermind, Moony, pal. Sirius is being a dick and I've not got the energy to explain it all tonight."

"What's in the greenhouses? You're not planning to douse Snape with Stinksap again, are you?"

"Nah, he's taken to making his clothes imperturbable." James remarked.

"Besides, it's not funny after the fifth time," Sirius commented casually, now that he'd managed to get his breathing back under control.

"Well am I going to have to make excuses or clean up after the two of you at all?" Remus inquired, his brain momentarily kicking into Prefect mode.

"Not at all, Moony, my dear fellow," James said as he clapped a hand across Remus's shoulders. "I think this one will manage to take care of itself."

"Just give me a heads-up, yeah? That way Pete and I can have a decent alibi in place. I always have the most ominous feeling when you two do stuff like this. It's like you're specifically working in a way that'll give me plausible deniability, and that never bodes well."

"Come off it, mate, you'll be fine. This one won't get any of us into trouble, promise."

"It better not," Remus grumbled as he was led away. But he'd learned never to trust those nearly angelic matching smiles. Those boys were up to something, no doubt about that. He just hoped they didn't all end up in detention for this whatever they had in the works.

* * *

**7th December 1977 - 6 Months, 3 days**

"I'm doing this, I'm really doing this."

"So you keep saying."

"I feel sick."

"You haven't done anything yet," replied Severus never looking up from his book as the two sat back in the room of requirements as they had done near every evening since that fateful day with two of the four marauders.

Hermione continued her pacing of the room, nervous energy radiating off her as she did so. There was no denying it, that when she had first heard those harmless words tactlessly roll off Sirius' tongue her heart had stopped and leapt right into her throat. Secret love, it seemed like a rather large declaration to make through flowers, and considering how little he had known her at the time of her birthday, it was rather a large message to send to someone. But the more she thought about it, and the more she came to terms with just how bizarre the whole ordeal had been so far, how adamant a few people she had discussed the subject of love with were when it came to her reason for being sent here, the less crazy the whole thing had seemed. So much flew through her thoughts in those short moments, so many reasons for her to run, so many reasons for her to ignore the fact that Remus' feelings were far stronger than she had ever thought.

Had she not known the man before, there would have been no reason for her to believe any of this, but she did know him, and she knew that he never said anything without truly meaning it. So when her mind had stopped overthinking, had stopped trying to panic and shut down the idea entirely, she realised that she wasn't terrified by that fact, her heart started to beat again, that this time is was beating with excitement and eagerness to find the man and run to him, to stop being ridiculous as Severus had said so many times and embrace the man that honestly meant more to her then she had let herself believe. Love, not quite. But she could, she really could love him.

"How many more days do I have left before we can put your nervous energy to good use?" asked Severus drawing Hermione out of her inner thoughts.

"Five."

"Dear Salazar help me."

"Hush you."

The room returned to its comfortable silence as Hermione returned to her ceaseless pacing of the room, Severus trying his hardest to ignore the way her bubbling nervous energy grated on him to no end and Hermione herself trying as hard as she could to curb it, but all to no avail.

The two friends, though spending time together currently had barely spoken more than a handful of words to one another over the passing days, and as much as Hermione wished to just tell the wizard to say whatever it was he was keeping locked up, she refused to be the first to break on the matter. She didn't care how long it was going to take for the them both to address the rift between them, she was categorically not going to be the one who broke first, no matter how much it was driving her crazy.

"Do you always argue with yourself?" drawled Severus, his eyes still never rising to meet hers.

"I'm not," she childishly retorted at which Severus did lift his gaze and raising an eyebrow at her, gave her a look which read as 'of course'.

"I must say that what the three of you are planning, doesn't give me great hope if it is sending you into madness," he said before turning his attention back down towards the book he had been reading, "Should I be concerned? Or would you rather just discuss it with your fellow lions?" he may have been playing the part of unconcerned and unbothered but that one sentence said all she needed to know and was just the opening she had been waiting for.

"No concern necessary, but maybe you're right, maybe I should go and speak with them." The way Severus hands grasped at his book a little tighter didn't go unnoticed, the whitening of his knuckles standing out against the dark cover of the book.

"Perhaps you should," he gritted out, not even trying to place the usual mask of indifference in place "after all, it seems that you clearly find yourself unable to discuss the subject with myself."

Hermione let out a cry of celebration, startling the Snake in the process, "I knew it! I knew you were brooding."

"I do not brood," he sneered.

"Of course you don't, and I am not an insufferable know-it-all," she retorted gleefully.

"You shouldn't lie, were you never told the tale of Pinocchio?"

"And you shouldn't try to act as indifferent as you are. What is wrong? We've barely said more than a handful of words to each other since the other day and as much as it irritates me to say so, I don't like it. I miss our bickering, and your miserable normal self."

"What the matter _is_," he snapped, "is your incessant waffling. Can a man not sit in piece and read anymore?"

"I swear, you Snakes are so difficult. You moan about us Gryffindor's being bold and brassy, wearing our heart on ourselves and all that, but you guys? You sit there and simmer on something before you finally snap. At least with us you know where you stand," she argued though it didn't seem to do much good as she noticed the wizards nostrils flare in annoyance.

"Well, then perhaps you should go and enjoy the company of your own some more rather than wasting it here with the difficult ones," Hermione groaned loudly in frustration startling Severus somewhat.

She reached out and snatched the book from his hands, throwing it down on the table with a thump. "I know something is bothering you, I also know that it is something to do with James and Sirius for whatever reason, but what I don't know is why you are choosing to be such a git and sulk and huff about Merlin knows what, instead of just telling me the issue? I swear you are the most complicated man I have ever met!" Severus didn't say anything, which only infuriated her more as he reached over to pick up his stolen book. The moment his hand reached out to clasp around it Hermione batted his hand away making him pull his back in shock and the book fall back to the table.

He scowled at her. "Did you just strike me?" he growled and Hermione scowled back.

"Yes, and I'll do it again if I have to. Now tell me what you've got a bee in your bonnet about."

Nothing was said, both just watched one another with hostility filling the air around them Hermione's knuckles turning white from the pressure of the fists her hands were curled into and Severus' jaw so tightly closed the sounds of his teeth grinding one another was loud in the silent room.

"Tell me what the matter is now, or I shall storm out of this room and leave you to sulk on your own," growled Hermione.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Fine. If that's the way you want to be," said Hermione aggravated. However when she stood up to make her way out, she was halted for a moment when Severus' long fingers clasped around her wrist.

"Sit down, you ridiculous woman," he snarled, before going quiet and not quite meeting her eye. "I was wrong," he mumbled and for a moment Hermione wasn't quite sure that she had heard him right.

"Pardon? What on earth are you on about?" she asked bewildered.

"I was wrong - about how you would react."

"React about what?" she replied and Severus scowled at her. She sat there raking through her memories of the last few days before she found what she was looking for, "about Remus?" she asked delicately and Severus grunted in affirmation.

"So all this sulking about like a drama queen, is because you weren't right about how I would take the news?" she asked him slowly and carefully.

"I am not a drama queen," he snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course you aren't, you're just ridiculous," Severus bristled at her remark and Hermione was unable to stop the fond smile from sneaking on to her mouth.

"I just don't understand, and I do not like not understanding something. You had been so adamant about not being with him, and then bloody Black and Potter," he spat out their names, though Sirius' had a little less bite than usual, "walk on in, tell you that Lupin has been in love with you since day dot and you just accept it. And start this rather disgustingly romantic gesture," he finished with a flourish of his hand into the air.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the flustered man sitting next to her. "You were right," she began, in a conspiratorial whisper, and Severus' attention snapped right to her, "when I first heard the news, I was panicking. Inside, I was really panicking. But then, for some reason or another something reassured me that it was ok, and the panic just ebbed away and I realised that actually, this wasn't quite such a terrible thing," she sighed deeply and pushed her hair up and off of her face.

"Do I think it's a good idea? Not really, but then, that's never really stopped me or my friends before and there's something else that I can't explain." She paused for a moment, as if pondering how best to phrase what she needed to say, "Something in the back of my mind just sat up and whispered 'Don't let him go,' and so here I am." Severus didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at her. As if he were trying to figure out how her mind worked, as if he were trying to decipher some old and complicated ancient ruin, as if trying to read the sincerity in her voice and face, before he seemed satisfied with whatever it was he had pieced together and gave her a single nod.

"Ok," he finally agreed, and turned to reach out for his stolen book whilst Hermione looked at him completely bewildered.

"Ok?" she asked.

"Yes, ok. I forgive you." he added as he gathered his book and flicked it open searching for the page he had last been on.

"You _forgive_ me?" she asked with a laugh and shook her head at his ridiculousness baffled by the whole ordeal.

* * *

**10th December 1977 - 6 Months**

"Sorry Moony, but you look pathetic."

"I'm well aware of what I look like, thank you Pads."

"You going to stay like that all day?"

"Yes Pete I am."

"What happens when we need to go to Quidditch practice?"

"Use the window Prongs."

"As interesting it would be to see Minnie's reaction to that, I don't think we can afford any more detentions this term."

"Well you should have thought about that before you set off those dungbombs the other day then," retorted Remus, though never moving his position where he currently resided with his forehead pressed up against the door of their dorm.

"These things sometimes just have to be done," answered James.

"Had to take one for the team," added Sirius.

"What team? The team that only has two in it currently because the other half seem to never be around?" mumbled Remus towards the cool wood, not particularly caring how who he might offend.

It had been two weeks now of Hermione avoiding him with the skills of a chameleon ghoul. He didn't think he had upset her quite as much as he obviously had with their last encounter, she hadn't had this reaction towards him before. Then again, he hadn't hinted how he had felt those previous times before, he'd obviously scared her away with his admission. So now we was resorting to standing against their dorm door, head pressed firmly against it in what could only be described as desperation as he fought to listen for her leaving or entering her room. He would have had his ear pressed flush up against the door if it wouldn't make him look even more desperate than he was.

"We already explained," he heard James say somewhere in the background, but at that same time he was sure that he heard the door behind the tapestry opposite creep open and with a flurry of quick movements he opened the door so quickly there was every chance he could have ripped if off its hinges.

"Oh," the sad sounding word left his mouth when he caught sight of Snape, rather than the witch he had been hoping for. "Where's-"

"I am not her keeper," Snape answered abruptly, before closing the door behind him and walking swiftly down the corridor and disappearing down the stairs.

"I- " began Remus and then stopped with a sigh when he realised it was useless, closing the door behind him and walking his way back over to his bed and sitting with an air of defeat. "I just want to say I'm sorry," he said to no one in particular.

"Moony," said James sympathetically, whilst sharing a look with Sirius that went unnoticed by Remus himself.

"This is near torture," he began, his tone helpless, "she won't look at me, she won't talk to me, I have to sit next to her in Transfig, as well as a couple of others, and I just . . . do you have any idea how much it fucking hurts?" he asked them bringing his eyes up to meet there's, only to see looks of pity staring back. He closed his eyes tightly willing the stinging he could feel away. He would not break, not now, not in front of everyone.

"Remus," began Sirius gently.

"Don't, just –" replied Remus dismally.

There was a moment of silence between the four of them, whilst they allowed Remus to regain his composure without drawing attention to his vulnerable state, something the wizard himself greatly appreciated.

"How's _Moony_ been?" asked Peter, breaking the silence of the room.

"Quiet," muttered Remus, "he's been quiet."

"Isn't that a good thing?" queried Peter with a frown.

"I don't know," answered Remus honestly, "I can barely feel him. I mean I know he's quiet around this time, but he's always there, always lingering, I've just gotten used to ignoring his presence around now but at the moment he's barely there."

"What about when you're near Hermione?" asked James a frown now marring his features.

"There's a feeling of contentment from him, sort of like a purring equivalent sound in the back somewhere, but that's it. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't know he was there," Remus ran his hand through his hair, tugging slightly at it with frustration. "I mean, I don't know if this is a good thing or not, it's like he knows something I don't, and that doesn't make me comfortable at all."

"Maybe it's just as simple as knowing that there's no one else in the way now?" suggested Sirius with a shrug.

"Do you really think it's that simple?" asked Remus.

"Who knows? But right now, it's probably for the best that he's being the way he is. I wouldn't worry about it," said Sirius, as he shared yet another glance with James that went unnoticed by Remus himself. "Look, Moony, try not to worry about it ok, it's just, well I don't think things are as bad you think they are. I just have feeling about this."

"You inherited your mother's batty seer-like qualities then?" asked James with a smile and drawing out a snort of laughter from Remus despite his reluctance.

"Dick," retorted Sirius, smirking. "Look we're going to be late for practice," he continued as he walked over towards the door grabbing his robe and tossing James his in the process. "You going to be ok?" he asked Remus as he opened the door.

"Yeah."

"Wormtail, keep an eye on him," asked Sirius just before he and James disappeared through the door.

Once the door had clicked firmly behind them and they had made their way through the common room and out into the main corridors of the castle, James turned to Sirius, "You know something, don't you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You know why _Moony_ is being so quiet, don't you?"

Sirius gave a short nod. "They share a link," he began, "remember on the train when Moony said that she would feel it, the pull of being his mate?"

"Vaguely," replied James.

"Well in order for that to happen, they need to share a link, which they do. It's just not formed yet –"

"You've been reading haven't you?" asked James with a smile at the thought of Sirius voluntarily researching and looking for information.

"Shut it," said Sirius with a laugh, "maybe I had a little look. Anyway their link isn't formed completely, it's just sort of there like, like a blueprint. It won't actually link them together until . . . you know." James pulled a face which clearly suggested that he didn't know.

"Care to elaborate, just a smidge?" he asked.

Sirius groaned in annoyance, "Please don't make me say it, I don't want to say it."

"Well, now I really want to know," said James with a smile, clearly enjoying Sirius' rare discomfort.

"You're a knob, you know that?" he said with a scowl, and then sighed before answering, "He has to claim her."

Intrigued James asked "And how does a wolf claim their mate?"

"They bite them –" James gleeful expression changed swiftly to one of horror, "during sex and then the bond is formed, cemented into place."

Silence fell over them as the continued their way down towards the quidditch pitch both knowing what the other was thinking, James was the first to voice his thoughts. "He won't do it."

"Bite her?"

"Yeah."

"I know. He couldn't anyway. Not unless she tells him he can, not unless she submits herself to him completely."

"Even then, if she did, she'd have to spend a damn long time trying to convince him that it's what she wants. Will she –"

"No," answered Sirius without hesitation. "It's just seals the connection between mates. It means he'll be able to feel what she's feeling and vice versa, know when one another is in trouble and all that jazz."

"And the link now?" asked James inquisitively.

"Draws them to one another. I think," he began, "when Hermione accepted the fact that our dear Moony is in love with her, that information made itself known to _Moony_, let him know that she accepts him, which is why the damn git has been so well behaved."

"I do know how to pick them," said James with a shake of his head.

"Huh?"

"My friends, I do know how to pick them. Not a normal one amongst you all."


	36. Gifts - Part 2

**A/n - ** This is part 2, make sure you read part 1 first!

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 35 - Part 2**

**Gifts**

* * *

**15th December 1977 - 5 Months, 26 days**

"I don't think you understand just how much it's affecting him," pleaded James as he and Sirius followed Hermione up the corridor.

"Is this really the best way to do this? I mean I thought that we were going to help you with the flowers and then watch the romance unveil," added Sirius, as he did a fancy little hop and a skip to keep up with her.

"Exactly, now there are secrets, and Snape is somehow involved," grumbled James. "Why does he have to be a part of this mission. He hates Remus."

Hermione let out a large sigh, "No he doesn't-" she began before James interrupted her.

"Yes, he does! There was a bit of an incident last year if you didn't know-"

"I know." Both boys froze for a moment before regaining their composure and jogging to catch up with the witch who had kept on track.

"You know?" asked Sirius nervously.

"Yes, I know."

"He told you?" questioned James quietly this time and Hermione faltered for a moment.

"Yes," she replied quickly trying not to think about how she actually knew about this moment of history.

"And you're still talking to me?" she stopped at that moment, turning quickly to face the wizards trailing behind her, both stumbling slightly as they came to an abrupt stop and tried to not fall into her. She glared at them, her eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Now, listen here. I do not agree with what you did. I do not think it was funny, or big or clever, Sirius Black. However, I do believe that if you hadn't been so blinded by your pettiness, that you would have never done it. If it hadn't been for James, then you would be the one suffering right now due to your own ignorance, and I think the thoughts alone of what could have happened are more than enough punishment for you without me adding my opinion in the mix." She turned her back on them with one quick swish, ending the conversation then and there, before continuing on her journey.

"Merlin, you're sexy when you're all fired up, Kitten. Any chance of you changing your mind on old Moony and trading him in for little old me?" shouted Sirius as once more he and James struggled to keep up with her.

Hermione laughed and threw him a look over her shoulder. "We both know I'm not who you are interested in at the moment," she said gleefully as the colour drained from Sirius' face.

James turned to Sirius, eyes wide and confused. "What's she talking about? Who? Why don't I know about this?" he asked eagerly.

"No one," replied Sirius, a little too hastily.

Hermione came to a stop and turned once more to face them. "Look, I am not enjoying this at all, I promise, but, well there is something I am trying to do and I can't afford any distractions. Remus is a distraction and this, this thing I'm working on is very very important to me," she ran a hand through her wild hair, the soft controlled curls that had been adorning her head at the beginning of the year having been lost months ago. "I promise the wait will be worth it, just make sure I have what we talked about in four days ok – please?" she looked at them with imploring eyes, unwilling to share more than she needed to, yet unable to prevent the guilty feeling from taking over a little as she looked at their sceptical expressions.

James was the first to speak. "Fine, but don't think we are happy about this. His moping is driving us mad, I hope you know that! If I end up like Padfoot's crazed mother, I will never forgive you," said James with finality.

"I should be insulted by that," said Sirius with a roll of his eyes, "come on Prongs," he added as he gestured for them to return in the direction they had come. James reluctantly agreed but not before he gestured to Hermione that he would be watching her, Hermione couldn't help a roll of her own eyes at the warning before giving Sirius a grateful smile.

"Oh Sirius," she called out and then gestured for him to come back towards her ignoring the suspicious look James was sending them as Hermione leant in a little closer to the Black Heir, "Just so you know," she whispered, "the interest is reciprocated."

* * *

**17th December 1977 - 5 Months, 24 days**

Severus and Hermione working in concentrated silence, the two of them working in perfect sync as they moved from task to task, chopping, stirring, adding, straining, dipping and grinding. The final stages simply a day away as the two worked neither one wanting to risk the chance of something going wrong this time. No explosions, no mishaps and certainly no trips to the hospital wing.

Severus added the final ingredient for that evening, stirred it three times anti clockwise before casting a stasis charm on the flame below in order to maintain the perfect temperature till the morning. They both didn't dare think about how close they were for fear of jinxing themselves, neither one superstitious, however, with their track record, it didn't hurt to be cautious.

They each returned to their own work as they prepared what they could for the following day, which luckily for them was the majority of the required ingredients, apart from a handful of mixed herbs that were prone to wilting and losing their potency. Hermione's heart did a little nervous flip every time she thought about what they were doing, not just the potion, but the whole setup really. She wasn't one for large romantic gestures, to be honest she didn't really have a romantic bone in her body, but there was something within her currently that urged her to embrace her hidden romantic side. It was as if there was something there in the back of her mind encouraging her to show Remus that she was besotted with him, that she was ready and prepared to accept whatever it was between them. Was she nervous? No. Terrified? Yes. The thought of it being too over the top was a constant worry, the thought that he would laugh at her impractical attempt to tell him all she wanted to. Was if far-fetched and over the top? Of course. Would it make many a housewife and schoolgirl giggle and coo with excitement? More than likely, but then again, Remus was a wizard, not a witch, and maybe she was overthinking this and trying to make it too big and large a thing.

"Stop thinking," snapped Severus, and he stormed over towards her and snatched the mortar and pestle away from her hands. "Look what you've done, you –" he groaned as he walked away as he vanished her efforts, "that was our last batch of cress we had," he finished with an irritated sigh.

"Sorry," she offered quietly, though knowing it wouldn't appease his current frustration. "I'll go pick up some more from the kitchens," she offered but stopped when Severus shook his head negative.

"There's no point. We'll just get some tomorrow after breakfast, no need to ruin another perfectly good batch with your head up in the clouds."

"I didn't mean to get distracted," she offered and the wizard sighed again.

"You never do," he said with a huff, "Whatever it is going on in that silly head of yours, stop worrying about it. I'm not going to tell you again that it will be fine, because frankly I'm getting annoyed of my own voice."

"Really?" she asked with disbelief and smiled when her friend shot her a glare.

"There is one day left," was all he said and she agreed.

"One day."

* * *

**19th December 1977 - 5 Months, 22 days**

Remus stood on the spiralling staircase as it brought him towards the headmaster's office, his heart was in his throat due to nerves, it had been a long while since he had been called up to speak with the man himself and that memory was still fresh in his mind. He didn't quite feel as terrified as he did when he had been called to discuss the rather traumatic incident last year with Snape, but the nerves were still there and still strong.

His mind was racing over the past month, all the things that he had and hadn't done, anything it possibly could have done to warrant for such a meeting, but every avenue fell short. _Moony_ had been very well behaved, scarily so, no uncontrollable urges, no frantic searching, no constant state of arousal, the whole ordeal had had Remus on tenterhooks, not daring to do anything that would even dare destroy the strange peace. To be honest almost everyone had been on their best behaviour, there had been one or maybe two incidents with James and Sirius, but nothing large enough or dangerous enough to warrant for anything more than a detention. If he was completely truthful with himself the lack of interacting and usual disruption from all areas of his social circle made him feel quite low and lonely. Not only did he have Hermione barely uttering more words to him than necessary, James and Sirius were forever off whispering away in the far corners of the common room or off doing whatever it was they were doing. He was all too aware that Peter had quite obviously been given instructions to keep Remus busy or occupied.

His morale was already low enough with the notion that the moon this month would fall on Christmas, hindering his chance to go home for a normal celebration, there were very few staying his year and he was sure it was going to be one of his loneliest yet.

The staircase came to a firm stop and Remus stepped out into the office he had always been enamoured with, casting a quick look at the trinkets and artefacts littering the room. He felt like a child in a sweet shop every time his glanced around, his fingers itching to grasp and look and question what things were, what they did.

"Mr. Lupin," came that familiar gentle voice from the other side of the office, drawing Remus' attention away from his daydreaming.

"Professor Dumbledore," he replied as he walked closer towards the wizard sat at his desk and smiled at the friendly face gleaming back at him. His eyes were drawn for a moment to a large goblet sitting in the centre of his desk looking rather ominous with blue smoke escaping from the top.

Remus shifted uncomfortably under the Headmaster's twinkling gaze. "Indeed, do not look so alarmed, you have done nothing wrong," he said with a warm smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners with mirth.

Remus nodded and brought his hands up behind his back, clutching them together in hopes he could stop fidgeting, his eyes caught the sight of the goblet once more and what looked to be a small clutch of flowers sat beside it. "Ah, I see that this has caught your attention," said Dumbledore as he waved a hand gracefully towards the shining chalice.

"What is it?" he asked as his curiosity grew more and more when a bubble angrily popped at the surface disrupting the blue smoke billowing from it and Remus grimaced at the wet sloppy sound it made.

"This, my dear boy, could be the answer to your future, I believe," replied Dumbledore, his smile never faltering and unnerving Remus a little.

Remus frowned. "Am I supposed to drink it?" he asked cautiously, "I'm . . . Sir I don't know what it is."

Dumbledore's expression softened and he looked at Remus understandably. "I know. However I am under strict instructions not to tell you what it is, or what it will do. I am well aware of how strange and unnerving this ordeal is, but I can assure you I would never give you anything if I had any doubt that it would cause you any discomfort or danger."

Remus said nothing as his line of sight focused on little but the potion that he now knew was waiting for him; he was hesitant and unnerved. It wasn't often someone was told that a potion was for them to drink, but they were unable to know what it was or what it would do. He didn't like it. Everything in his mind was screaming at him to say no, not to allow the pretty smoking drink anywhere near his lips.

His uncertainty was obviously clearly displayed on his face when Dumbledore next spoke. "Have I ever given you reason to not trust me?" he asked and Remus thought back over the years, over the opportunity the wizard had gifted Remus with and the support he had provided the previous year. _No,_ he thought to himself, _No you haven't._ Unable to say the words he shook his head.

"Then please drink it, I believe that you will find its effects quite remarkable," he smiled at Remus with that knowing gleam in his eyes and despite his still residing nerves, he reached out and brought the goblet to his lips. "I have been informed that doesn't have the most pleasant of tastes," added Dumbledore as Remus took his first sip.

The potion had barely coated his tongue before he retched and quickly placed the cup back down on the table as he heaved "That - that is awful!" he exclaimed, his eyes streaming from the force of gagging "I... I can't drink that."

"You must, just hold your nose. I hear that can help," Remus for the first time in his life found himself wanting to throw something at the old wizard. '_Hold your nose'_ he muttered under breath '_You blood try drinking it'_ he continued, but despite his annoyance he reached out and gathered the potion once more and stared into it with despair.

"Is there nothing we can put in it to make it taste better," he asked hopefully, eyes wide and pleading, "Sugar, honey, anything to make it more bearable?"

"Afraid not Mr Lupin, I have word that sugar makes in ineffective and anything else would simply render it useless. You will just have to take it as it comes."

Remus took a deep breath and braced himself for the abuse his mouth was about to receive. He reached up and pinched his nose in hopes that it would help and drank the rancid liquid as quickly as he could, hoping that the speed would prevent him tasting it quite as much. I didn't work, neither things worked and he retched and heaved as soon as the last mouthful went down his throat.

He looked up and met the old Professor's eyes twinkling away with more excitement than should have been necessary. "I believe it gets better each time, you'll get used to it," he said and Remus looked at him with wide eyes.

"Get used to it?" he asked with a squeak, "I have to take it again?"

"Indeed. Seven days."

"Seven." repeated Remus, the despair at the thought alone clearly sounding in his voice.

"It will be worth it, Mr. Lupin," reassured Professor Dumbledore, "Same time tomorrow if you would," he said with a smile.

Remus didn't say anymore and turned to leave, "Oh Mr. Lupin, Don't forget this."

Remus turned around back to face the wizard who was now holding out a small purple flower between his finger and thumb with a small piece of parchment tied neatly to its stem. Remus reached out and took it with a frown.

"A beautiful flower, the Iris," said Dumbledore as Remus fingered the parchment and turned it over.

"Just to say," he said allowed as he reach over the words written before him. "That doesn't make sense."

"I'm sure it will in time, my dear boy. Now till tomorrow," and with the Remus left the office with a look of confusion on his face and flower still clasped gently between his fingers.

* * *

**20th December 1977 - 5 Months, 21 days**

Hermione and Severus sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, the wizard had managed to drag her out of her hovel of a room in her great attempt to retreat and hide as she had been doing for the past weeks. It was bitterly cold and had begun to snow once more, settling around them as a charm or two kept them comfortably warm.

"See? Fresh air is rather pleasant," said Severus smugly when Hermione smiled at the sight of the dancing snowflakes settling around them.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" she replied with a twitch of her lips.

"It's not often that word is used to describe myself but I guess there is always a first," he retorted with a slight smile of his own. "Are you sure you're going to be fine staying here over the Christmas break on your own?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'll be fine. I need to be here. I need to know if the potion works and let's be honest, where else would I go?" she asked him as she cast another warming spell when a particularly strong breeze penetrated their current ones.

"I would say you could stay at mine, but, well that certainly would not be the best of ideas. However if you wanted, I could stay," he suggested and Hermione smiled fondly at him.

"You don't have to do that, you know that."

"It's not as if I am actually excited about going back, I would rather stay, but I have to check in to see if the man has managed to stay in one piece at least," he said with a shrug. As much as Hermione knew he disliked his own father, he also knew his mother had loved him unconditionally despite all the horror he had put her through, and due to that small fact, Severus would go back and be there for his mother - not for the man who wore the title of father.

"I appreciate it, I really do, but I will be fine. That reminds me. Make sure I give you your gift before you leave -"

"You have gotten me a gift?" Severus asked with alarm, "You didn't - "

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to," she interrupted.

"But I can't aff-"

"Hush you. I didn't get you something to get something in return. It's nothing big ok, so don't worry," she reassured him and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

They enjoyed the view in silence for a while watching as the snow thickened as it landed around them, both admiring the picturesque scene it was creating. "You do know that this whole thing is rather over the top, don't you?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yep, but well... what do I have to lose?" she asked.

"Your dignity," Severus suggested.

"Git."

"What about your-"

"Nightmares," finished Hermione, "I'm sure I will be fine, lots of charms and I'll be fine for a few days... I'm sure," she assured him with a smile.

* * *

**22nd December 1977 - 5 Months, 19 days**

Remus walked into his room and flopped gracelessly down on to his bed, closing his eyes and tried to not think about the way his stomach rolled at the remaining taste of the potion on his tongue. So far he didn't feel any different, he couldn't see any different and surely after his fourth dose of the mystery potion he would be seeing something or feeling _something _by now. Taking the vile substance certainly did not get any easier despite the Headmaster's words and he was far too worried to have anything to take the taste away for a while afterwards, in case it affected the effectiveness of the potion, so he would lay on his bed still as could be in hopes that it didn't find its way back up.

He enjoyed the quiet of the room, knowing too well that the peace he was experiencing would be short lived when the others would storm up in a whirl of excitement, for some reason they seemed to be rather interested in the collection of flowers he was gathering and trying to figure out their significance. So far they had hinted that maybe Dumbledore had more than a soft spot for him, Remus hadn't been impressed at that notion. They had suggested that perhaps they were the ingredients to the potion and a challenge for Remus to figure out what it was he was drinking every day. He had almost bought that one, until he realised that two of the three were highly unstable when combined together. He couldn't even remember the rest of the ridiculous ideas they had, because that is exactly what they were – ridiculous. He decided not to overthink them and just lay them on his bedside table under a statis, after all the assortment were rather pretty. The part that confused him the most about them was the notes attached neatly at the steams, they didn't make any more sense than the flowers themselves.

Right now all he wanted to do was go down stairs to where Hermione was sitting with Lily and Mary, by the fireplace and curl up with his head in her lap. He had been over the moon when he realised that she would be staying for the Christmas holidays. He had grown used to her avoiding him over the month but it didn't make it any more bearable and despite _Moony _being seemingly fine with the series of events, he was not. He felt ridiculous being this worked up about a witch, and he found himself wanting to blame the mate connection but he couldn't. If it was that then _Moony _would be far more present. No, this was simply him, on his own, being a ridiculously love sick puppy.

The sound of the door opening brought him out of his wallowing thoughts for a moment, "Feel any different this time?" asked Peter as he followed James and Sirius in.

"Nope."

"Oh, is that a new one?" asked Sirius excitedly and Remus held up the hand still holding the flower for him to come and inspect. "Snapdragon," he said thoughtfully as the plucked the flower from Remus grasp.

"Bit of a strange mix isn't it really," said James as he wandered over towards the other flowers, "and what the hell do all these notes mean, they don't make any sense. What was todays one?" he called out to Sirius.

"Another 'that'," he replied as he handed back the flower to Remus, who took it protectively.

"What does that even mean?" asked James throwing his arms up in the air rather dramatically.

"Maybe it's an anagram?" suggested Peter.

"Look at Wormtail, here, using big words. I'm so proud," cooed Sirius teasingly.

"Shut up, you knob," retorted Peter and his cheeks reddened.

"I'm not in the mood for this," interrupted Remus, "I'm going to walk, hopefully the fresh air will help the battle my stomach is having with itself," he said as he heaved himself up and grabbed his cloak, "have fun with your guessing," he said over his shoulder.

"Make sure you're back to say goodbye to the girls later, remember they're heading off for the holidays today," called out James as Remus opened the door, he gave a quick nod before disappearing through.

"You don't think she's trying to poison him, do you?" asked Peter once they knew Remus wasn't within earshot. "Ouch!" cried Peter when Sirius clipped him around the back of the head.

"What a stupid thing to say," he said with a scowl.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let him touch it if he didn't know what it was," reassured James, "we just have to sit here and wait and see."

* * *

"What I'm asking of you is not difficult to comprehend, surely," growled Severus as he and Black stood just out of the way from the gathering students and prying eyes.

"Shut up, and just give them to me," snapped Black back as he held his hand out before him, irritated and frustrated, "this is wrong."

"It may be a little unethical –"

"Unethical! You want me to drug her!"

"I want her to be able to get some rest and not wake up terrified," he growled defensively, and cursed himself for so blatantly showing his concern, when he noticed Blacks features soften in understanding.

"Sorry," said Black quietly, and Severus' eyes snapped wide open in shock. "Just given them to me and tell me what to do."

Severus gave a short nod. "You're here until Christmas day, aren't you?"

"How?" began Black and Severus silenced him quickly.

"That is not of importance, just make sure she has the dreamless sleep tonight and Christmas Eve. The other is a calming draught, should you wake to hear her tomorrow."

"Why not just give her dreamless every night?" Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because," he began, "if you remembered, the stuff is highly addictive. That and she has mentioned before that it doesn't really work all that well for her, so it's a long shot really," his frustration had ebbed away, somewhat as his concern for Hermione once again came to the surface.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the vials he had been hiding away and passed them to Black, his heart stilling for a moment when their fingers lingered on one another just a fraction too long. This was not the time or place to let his silly little infatuation get away from him, and so he quickly tried to snap back his hand from where it was still held between the two. Only to falter when Blacks other hand reached up and grabbed it.

He looked up to meet the other wizards eye and had he not been already rather confused by the act he would be sure to have blushed at the intensity staring back at him.

"Black?" he questioned with a frown as he tried to hide the thrill he was feeling from the contact.

"Sorry," he said quietly, his eyes never tearing away from Severus.

"For?" asked Severus confused.

He watched as Black cast his eyes down towards the ground before raising it once more and looking him straight in the eye with an expression full of remorse and determination.

"For last year. I've never said that I was sorry for it, and I am," he finished as he shuffled uncomfortably on the spot, before pulling Severus closer with the hand he still held, their bodies still centimetres apart but Severus could clearly feel the heat radiating off the other man. "I'll be discreet," he said as he lifted the vials up, but for some reason Severus felt as if there was another meaning to the words spoken. His thoughts were confirmed when the other wizard leant forward slightly and brushed his lips ever so lightly across his cheek. So light in fact that he would have almost believed the kiss had never happened if it hadn't been for the ghosting feeling still residing there, as Black pulled back and left with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Sirius stood in front of Hermione's room warm tea in hand, and empty vial resting in his pocket, his heart was racing ever so slightly at the prospect of being caught and he hoped that the obscene amount of sugar he had piled into it would distract from the bitterness he knew the potion would provide.

He straightened himself up, put on his best smile, and knocked loudly on where he knew the door behind the tapestry resided, and waited until Hermione opened up the door in a flurry of oversized pyjamas and a mass of wild hair.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, raising his free hand up and giving a quick awkward wave.

"Hello," she replied, her brow creased with confusion.

"I bought you some tea, though you might like some," he said quickly and thrusted the cup towards her like a small child who had achieved their first cup for a parent.

She spared it a curious look before reaching out and accepting the beverage cautiously, "What is it?" she asked as she eyed the liquid.

"Tea."

"And you're bringing me tea, why?"

"Can a fellow not do nice things for the lady who lives across the hall?! For shame... you and your questioning," Sirius exclaimed with a flurry of arms in the air.

Hermione didn't say anything during his over the top display and merely placed a hand on her hip and scowled at him. "Now I _know _you are up to something," she said suspiciously. "So what is it then? What does it do?"

Sirius smiled warmly at her and shook his head. "Nothing, I know you're on your own tonight and I was just checking up on you," it wasn't a complete lie and the statement had earned himself a warm smile from the witch.

"Well, in that case, thank you," she replied and Sirius watch eagerly as she brought the mug up to her lips and took a long swig, pulling a face not-quite-of-disgust as she swallowed down the mouthful. "Well that's, erm, very sweet," she grimaced and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief when that was all she commented on, the bitterness of the potion had been disguised well enough. "How much sugar did you put in this?" she asked as she politely took another sip and Sirius was proud at how little she shuddered this time. She was far too polite for her own good, at times.

He hesitated for a moment and thought back to when he was at the kitchens. "Five, I think. Or maybe it was six," he finished with a careless shrug and tried his hardest not to laugh at the way her eyes widened.

"Well, it's safe to say that you would have been banned from tea duty in my house. My mum and dad would have certainly _not _been impressed," she replied, a sad smile on her lips and she shared that small morsel of information with him. "They were dentists," she added when she had obviously noticed his confused expression

"Teeth healers, isn't that?" he asked as he pointed towards his own pearly whites, as Hermione smiled, agreed, and took another sip of her tea.

"This really is vile," she said lifting the mug and motioning towards it.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I'm not very good at it."

"You not good at something? Shock. Horror," she joked.

"You don't have to drink it you know," he said, though of course he didn't mean it at all, but she had had enough that it should at least has a small effect on her.

She smiled kindly at him. "Of course I do, it was a lovely gesture, it would be rude not to. But just in case you have an urge to do it again in future, please don't," she said Sirius laughed loudly.

"Sure thing, well I best be off now. Night, Kitten."

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly at him "Night, Pup," she retorted.

* * *

James and Sirius lay quietly side by side on James bed as they whispered to one another, casting quick glances towards the others in the room, Peter as always was as near to a comatose state as could be, whilst Remus tossed and turned in a fitful sleep.

Their eyes settled on the flowers by the side of his head and both were overwhelmed with frustration. "How, how can he be that smart and not have figured it out yet?" hissed Sirius.

"Haven't a clue. I mean even our hints and constant badgering about it doesn't seem to have spiked an interest in them," whispered James back.

Both fell back into comfortable silence as they aimlessly stared up at the canopy above them. "I've never seen him this low," murmured Sirius as he cast a glance towards their friend.

"Do you think we've made the right choice?" asked James.

"I hope so," replied Sirius with a sad smile. Their conversation was short lived when both turned towards the door when a sound they hadn't heard for some time startled them.

"Is that?" asked James, not needing to say any more than that when Sirius confirm with a nod. "Should we?" he continued before stopping when Sirius shook his head.

"Just cast a silence charm around Remus, can't risk that wolf hearing picking up on it," James lazily flicked his wand in the direction of where Remus lay sleeping and hoped alongside Sirius that it had done the job. Both turned their gaze back towards the door their hearts clenching as the sound of sobs filled the air.

"Didn't work, then," said James, wordlessly referring to the dreamless sleep Sirius had attempted giving Hermione earlier on.

"Doesn't look like it," replied Sirius sadly.

"Should I?"

"Yeah," answered Sirius and James quietly slid off the bed and towards the door, opening it just enough to wave his wand and cast another silencing charm on Hermione's room, the sound of her tears drifting away and engulfed by a blanket of stillness.

* * *

**24th December 1977 - 5 Months, 17 days**

The second night was far worse than the previous and Sirius was glad that it had been him to walk past Hermione's room at that moment in time when her shrill cries filled the deadly silent corridor. He had stayed up and given a number of excuses as the hours ticked by, anything from their plans to have a good run through the woods the following night, to a mutual decision to hold off on exchanging gifts, which everyone seemed to be in favour of. He'd made a mental note to discuss it with Hermione as a method of distracting her, should he need it, and slowly, one by one, Peter, Remus and James made their way up to bed, James being the only one who knew why he loitered.

He could hear the heavy and loud sobs making their way through her silencing charms - far louder and far more distraught than they had been the other night and without another thought he threw up his own around his room and another around hers, in hopes that the others weren't woken by it. As he did so the heart-breaking sounds ebbed away to nothing more than a muffle and he sat down on the ground just outside, in case she should wake.

He hadn't been sat there long when sounds stopped and a short while later the door creaked open to reveal a puffy eyed Hermione casting a quick glance around and stepping out in order to retreat to where he assumed was the common room to calm down. He hadn't thought she would be armed and dangerous though, when he called out hello to her and startled her into firing a spell in his general direction, luckily it had missed him.

"Bloody hell, Kitten," he gasped as he shot a glance at the new scorch mark decorating the wall.

"Sirius?" she asked with a grateful gasp, before she sought him out in record time and planted herself next to him, nestling into his side without a second thought.

Sirius didn't hesitate as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer into his side, planting a kiss upon her head. "Yeah, it's me," he whispered as he heard her breathe a sigh of relief and released a shuddering sob. He held her tightly against him as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the potions that Severus had given him. "Hey, drink this," he encouraged as he passed it to her. "Calming draught," he explained when she struggled to make out what it was in the dim light of the hall way.

He felt her nod against his chest before pulling back slightly to drink the vial's contents, sighing in relief as it took instant effect. "Severus?" she asked and Sirius smiled into her hair.

"Yeah. Guess he's not such a git after all," he mumbled gently and was rewarded with a light laugh from the witch in his arms. "Come on, back to bed with you," he encouraged and Hermione gingerly stood as he followed. "My arse was getting numb down there," he stated and smiled brighter when she laughed once more.

He got up with her and followed her towards the door, waiting for her to whisper her passwords and holding the door open as it creaked open for her. "Night Kitten," he said as he captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. He frowned when he noticed her cast a quick and nervous glance towards her darkened room, hesitant to release his hand and to go in.

"Kitten?" he asked concerned, and wait patiently, whilst she seemed to struggle to find the words she was looking for.

"Would you - I mean, I feel like an idiot asking you, but –"

He smiled and pulled her into an embrace ignoring the heavy weight of the door as it fell back on to him. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked into her hair and tightened his grasp on her when he felt her head nod. "Ok," he replied without hesitation and lead her into the room.

The two settled themselves beneath the bedsheets and Hermione wriggled over towards Sirius, moulding herself against him. He cast around for something to help distract her enough to help her return to sleep.

"Make yourself comfortable, why don't you?" joked Sirius.

"Severus holds me," she retorted, and he knew she had done so on purpose, as he wrapped his own arms around her tightly.

"Anything that git can do, I can do better," he replied, gaining a mouthful of hair as he did so, "How on earth does he put up with this?" he asked with a chuckled as he smoothed her wild mane away.

"He moans just like you do," she said with a sleepy yawn.

"Great, something we have in common," he grumbled. Remembering his plan to distract her from earlier, he continued, "on another note: the guys and I decided we'll be holding off on exchanging presents until day after tomorrow, just so you know."

"What with the moon and all, it makes sense. I was wondering how best to handle it," Hermione hummed into his side. He could tell she was settling back down, as her words became slightly slurred the longer she fought off her sleep to talk.

"Yeah, I figured you should know so you can hold off whatever presents you've decided to gift me with, being that I've definitely earned some with all this help I've been lending," He couldn't help his smirk, though he knew she'd never see it in the dark.

"Hmm... so you going to kiss him anytime soon again?" she asked him, barely managing to get the whole thing out as she fought off her sleep, and Sirius froze completely, unsure as to what to say or what to do at the abrupt change in topic. He hadn't thought Severus would say anything.

But then her breathing evened out, so he chose to ignore it. "Night Hermione," he said stiffly, and couldn't help but roll his eyes when she laughed into his chest with her own goodnight.

* * *

**25th December 1977 - 5 months, 16 days**

So the whole month had been awful. No other words for it other than that. From start to finish it had been, in Remus' mind, horrendous. From Hermione ignoring him, to his friends vanishing and being secretive, to the rancid potion he had been consuming all week. However this morning, and in fact the whole day, had been the worst of the lot.

From the moment Sirius had tried to sneak in late that morning reeking of Hermione's scent, he had been livid. So livid, in fact, that even _Moony_ came to the forefront of his mind and silently joined in on his silent rage. She had barely uttered a word to him for weeks, yet she had obviously happily spent the evening with Sirius that night, and his friend was obviously trying to hide the fact that he had been out all night. Both man and wolf were not pleased and in his own anger, Remus had yet to notice that despite _Moony's_ clearly angry mood, he had not come forth and taken over Remus mind. No the only thing that he was focused on was the smell of his mate radiating off Sirius throughout breakfast, the wizard barely having the time to brush his teeth and throw on clean robes before breakfast ended due to his late waking.

Remus had controlled himself as much as he could and thanked Merlin that it was the holidays, escaping his friends company as soon as he could to hide in a deep far corner of the castle in attempt to calm his rage. It hadn't helped, at all, and for once Remus was looking forward to the moon, looking forward to allowed _Moony_ to express his upset.

Any other time his mind may have seen some understanding behind it, asked his friend to explain to him, because there _would _be a logical explanation. But not today. A month of next to no contact with his mate, and the secrets his friends were keeping, on Christmas no less, there was no room for logic this day.

So here he was, now having just consumed his last dosage of his potion, and storming down with a speed that would be considered inhuman, towards the Whomping Willow with an hour to the moon, the rancid taste lingering on his tongue only angering him more. Another ridiculously pointless flower grasped tightly in his hand.

"Where've you been today?" asked James as Remus flung the door open, dropped the flower carelessly on to the floor and began to rip at his clothes in a hurry, dropping his cloak and t-shirt messily on to the floor. "Mate, you ok?" asked James cautiously.

"Fine," he growled, his voice already low and wolf like.

"You don't seem fine," added Peter safely from the far side of the room as both he and Sirius shared a worried look with James.

"I agree," added Sirius, and that seem to be all that it took for Remus to finally snap and lose any control he had over himself, as he threw the trainer he had currently been untying towards Sirius, growling as he did so and startling both Sirius and Peter.

"What the fuck?!" cried out Sirius eyes wide with shock.

"What the hell, Remus?" called out James just as alarmed as the others, before suddenly running over towards the wolf and grabbing him by the arms, as Remus attempted to make his way over towards Sirius.

"You! You just can't _stay the fuck away_ can you!?" he shouted out, spit flying from his mouth as he snarled aggressively.

Sirius jumped backwards, stumbling into the wall as he did so. "What - what the hell have I done now?" he asked, casting a quick and pleading look towards the others in hope that they may be able to shed some light on the situation.

"You had to spend the night with her! And on fucking Christmas? Why? Anyone! Anyone _but her, _Sirius!" he bellowed, tears of anger now springing to his eyes, embarrassment merging with his rage.

"You are a fucking _idiot, _you know that?" snapped Sirius and scoffed at Remus when the man yet again growled. "She had a nightmare, you twat."

Remus heart skipped a beat at that fact, his heart clenching in pain to know that she had suffered again, and that he hadn't been the one to calm her. "Why didn't you come get me?" he asked, the venom dissipating from his voice somewhat.

"Because it would have ruined everything," answered Sirius calmly, as he walked over and picked up the crumpled flower, a four leafed clover, from the ground.

"What?" asked Remus, all other emotion now vanishing and replaced only by confusion. Sensing this somewhat calmer state, and just as confused by it, James released his grasp.

"These," he said holding up the clover for him to see, "have you actually taken the time to really look at these?" he asked storming over towards his bag pulling a book viciously out of it and thrusting it at Remus.

"Use that fucking brain of yours, sometimes," he said, his own voice sounding almost as angry as Remus had not long ago.

Remus looked down at the book, it was one he had seen a number of times, one that sat on Sirius' shelf of their bookcase, one of the pureblood ones that he would often scoff at when his mother had sent them. One that Remus noticed Sirius had actually spent some time idly flipping through lately. Or rather, he thought it had been idle flipping.

His eye darted towards the clover, to the book, to Sirius. "But why would Dumbledore…." He paused as James and Sirius shot him a look that questioned his intelligence. "Does this have anything to do with how much time you two have been spending with Hermione?" he asked and he felt sick when all three of them nodded in agreement.

"And what about the potion? Were those hers as well, or were those from Dumbledore?" his mind was working a mile a minute, while he kept a wary eye on the window.

"Those were her as well, though she seemed to already have them," James supplied helpfully. It still didn't explain how she'd known so much about which flowers to pick. He turned to Sirius, confused.

"Did you?" he asked hopefully and was rewarded with a smile from Sirius.

"Course, I did, " he replied, turning to his bag again and pulling out the six other blumes.

He accepted them greedily and ran towards the bed spreading them out in the order he knew he had received them and rushed through the book, in hopes that he could figure out her message before the moon rose.

An Iris, a Salvia, a purple Hyacinth, a Snapdragon, a white Camellia, a red Carnation and last, but not least, the clover. He lay their parchments neatly next to them the same way. The first said 'Just to say, followed by five 'that's' and one 'and that I want you to be'.

He grasped for Sirius' bag and rooted around until he found a piece of clean parchment and quill, and quickly scribbled down his findings.

The quill fell from his fingers when he wrote the last word.

He took a moment to drink in what was before him, casting an even quicker glance towards the window where the sky was darkening quickly and his moments of coherency were dwindling down.

Rereading what the message was saying to him over and over, he felt his heart swelling with excitement and joy.

_A message just to say, that I'm thinking of you. That I'm sorry, and please forgive me. That I admire your strength. That you are lovely and I adore you. That my heart aches for you and that I want you to be mine._

"You-" he began before Sirius cut him off.

"Helped, yes," he said proudly.

"You couldn't have just told her to tell me the normal way? And the message is….you know….but why did it have to come with such _horrendous_ potion on top? What's it got to do with all of this?" he asked with a laugh, his voice soft and gentle, filled with fondness at the effort they had all gone through, for him.

"And where would the romance be in that, potion notwithstanding?" asked James, with his own proud smile.

Before Remus had a moment to process anything more, the familiar skin ripping feeling was riddling his body. Despite his new-found knowledge and happiness, it did nothing to ease or quell the pain rolling over him. He watched as his friends shifted, hands changed, as nails became claws, and trousers fell away, shredded off his body at least, but hidden neatly by their transformation.

As always, he didn't know how long it had taken, how long he had been screaming for, but when the pain ebbed away there was one thing he was very very aware of. He lay frozen on the floor in the same spot he had fallen when the pain took over and cast a glance towards the three animals standing before him. Clear as day he could see them looking at him with extremely human expressions, looking at him with wide eyes.

He cast a glance down himself. Yes, he was a wolf still, he could see the fur, see the paws, see his tail as he glanced behind him. But there was one detail that he was very very much aware of. He was still himself. His mind was still his, there was no _Moony_, no blankness. _He was still himself. _


	37. Finding

**A/N -** So here it is after going through a rewrite or two, I'll just place it here and be on my way :)

Big Fat beta puff love! And BIG thank you to a helpful friend who helped make me happy with this chapter. You are both Brilliant!

As always - I own nothing

And thank you to everyone for your amazing reviews, fav and follows! I can't believe we've hit 1k!

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 36**

**Finding**

* * *

**26th December 1977 - 5 months, 15 days**

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. The thought of sitting inside the empty common room for a moment longer, waiting for the boys to return and tell her that Remus was safely resting in the hospital wing, was just too much. She had barely slept a wink that night, worried that for whatever reason, the potion wouldn't work, or would cause Remus to become incredibly ill. Having no one there to reassure her that all would be well resulted in one very sleep deprived witch, with nerves teetering on the edge.

Unable to take it any longer, she left the tower and headed towards her and Severus' classroom, perhaps she could busy herself somehow in there. The castle corridors were cold and brisk having not yet warmed from the morning sun shining brightly that Boxing Day, the fresh layer of snow dressing the grounds a startling contrast against the grey backdrop the castle itself provided. Her mind was reeling with what-if's as they drifted back to Remus, panic ebbing away beneath imagining all the things that could have possibly gone wrong.

Upon reaching the classroom, she cast a quick tempest charm. Eight o'clock, it read. The boys would have been up and at the hospital wing by now, it may be dark in the early hours of the morning, but the moon had settled hours ago. She glanced around at the perfectly clean room and set to work, rolling up her sleeve and pulling everything out and re-cleaning, rearranging, reorganising just to return it all to the way it had been before. Anything just so she could keep her mind off what had or what was happening with Remus at that moment in time.

She had just started to make notes of what they had run low on, and what needed refilling, when something caught her attention nestled in between the jars of Bloodroot and Witch-hazel. It was the cress. But she was certain that Severus had only just brought up enough that morning for the potion. Unless... unless he had put it in its jar to prevent Hermione from getting her clumsy hands on it, and then was never added. She frowned as he held the jar in her hand, there was just enough for what would have been needed, just enough for their last batch. But then again, the potion had looked perfectly fine. There had been no obvious issues with it. Remus had seemed fine when she had seen him throughout the week, but still…. that didn't explain the cress when she was sure that there hadn't been any left, or stop the slow panic from settling over her.

"Don't think about it," she mumbled to herself as she reached out and rearranged the ingredients just how Severus liked, trying to swallow down the lump of worry sitting in her throat. Her ability to ignore the guilt and worry ebbing it's way at her didn't last long, and with a quick spell over her shoulder to ward the room from prying eyes, she was out and in search of Remus. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him.

* * *

Remus sat there on the edge of the old bed in the room, cloak pulled up around his shoulders in aid to keep warm. His eyes, wide and disbelieving, matched the same expressions looking back at him from his friends. They had been this way for the best part of an hour - just looking at one another in awe. Remus, every once in a while, insisting that they check his back, arms, or, in fact, any body part for signs of injury, but there were none. Not one scratch or bruise. Not one mark on his body at all.

He was tired and achy, feeling as though his body had been through some extreme work out which, in a sense, was true, but nothing a good few hours of sleep and rest wouldn't fix. Compared to usual, he felt incredible. The moment the moon had arisen and his transformation had ripped through him, he had sat there in amazement, when it became very clear that _he was still himself_. It had taken Sirius walking over as Padfoot and attempting to greet him in that usual dog-like way to get him out of his stupor, batting his large paw in the animagus' direction when he felt his cold nose attempt to sniff. He did not try that again when the strike was followed by a growl of annoyance.

The large grim had jumped back, startled and confused for a moment, until he really looked at the wolf before him. Sitting quickly in amazement, he noticed the change in the werewolf. Padfoot barked then, and Remus jumped. If Remus had been able to laugh at their confusion and awe, he would have. As it was, he managed a couple of amused huffs before he moved. He was fast in this form, faster than he expected, and it was odd feeling the strength in his limbs. The other animals in the room seemed used to his quick movements though, and not at all surprised that he was already at the other side of the room within moments. They kept a wary eye on him as he explored, and he felt like he wanted to roll his eyes at them. _I'm fine guys, a little confused, but fine._

He scared himself on one occasion when he stumbled across the remains of a broken mirror still clinging on to the wall. He had never cast eyes on this form so never knew how he looked, always imagining the most hideous of images, ones not too dissimilar to those seen in over exaggerated textbooks, or other literature that was designed to imbed fear of the creature. Yet, as he looked at himself, scrutinised this form, pressing his nose against the looking glass, he saw none of what the literature would have a person believe. He simply saw a rather large, sandy coloured wolf with scatterings of grey and a mixture of markings unique to him. Those amber eyes he had heard so much about the past few months, staring straight back. Though instead of _Moony_ being the one behind them, it was him. He sat there for a while, drinking in the image of himself, as the wolf he had spent so much time fearing, coming to the conclusion that as he was now, without the fear of the damage he could do, rather handsome. Had he been able to, he would surely have been blushing a deep shade of red at the thought of considering himself handsome.

The rest of the night had passed pleasantly. He had embraced his playful side, hunting both Prongs and Padfoot throughout the house in a game of chase. He had managed to catch a few hours' sleep curled up on the foot of the bed he was now sitting on. They played 'Find the Rat' as Wormtail hid throughout the house and both he and Padfoot raced to see who would find him first. Remus was reluctant to say it but, despite it being Christmas and having spent the night shifting into this form, it was a brilliant night. Next thing he knew, the change was upon him, and he barely had time to realise his friends had moved to the other side of the room before his muscles rippled, and suddenly the boy lay gasping on the bed where the wolf had just been. Once his breathing was under control, Remus sat there on the edge of the old bed, pulling a cloak up around his shoulders to keep warm.

"What do you think it was?" asked Peter from his position perched on the windowsill. "The potion, that is. Think it's a cure?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it's not a cure. Well, I don't think it is," said James from his position against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, a frown on his face as he thought.

"I agree. I think if it was then I would feel, you, know, _different_. Or well, less of _Moony,_ but he's definitely still there," added Remus pulling the cloak further around his shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" cried out Sirius loudly, startling them all. "This is ridiculous! Yes. Yes, this is good. Well done, you kept your brain with you this time. For whatever reason, the potion obviously made it possible. But what the fuck are you still doing here?!" he said exasperated, giving Remus a disbelieving look.

"Waiting for Madam Pomfrey?" answered Remus slowly, in case Sirius deemed it to be the wrong answer, which, of course, he did.

"There is a beautiful witch back there at the castle. Who has, not more than twelve hours ago, told you she wants you. Gives you a potion that doesn't make you lose your damn mind and want to kill everyone, and you are here. Talking to us and waiting for a woman who's got to be at least sixty?! Get off your fucking perfect arse and go and find her, you nitwit!"

He was right. Sirius was right. What on earth was he doing sitting here doing bugger all, when Hermione had told him that she wanted him to be hers? Why was he still sitting here trying to figure out what it was the potion did, rather than just running to find her and asking her himself?

With that thought, Remus was up throwing the cloak off and started rummaging around, trying his hardest to find his trousers. "Looking for these?" asked Sirius holding up the remains of what he had been wearing last night during his transformation.

"Fuck!" he shouted tugging at his hair in frustration. "Give me your trousers," he said quickly to Sirius, reaching out, willing to remove them himself if he had to.

"Oi! Get off, you dirty bugger," replied Sirius, as he batted Remus' hands away.

"Someone give me their trousers now! I am standing here with fuck all on and I need to go find her. So if one of you do not help me out soon, I will remove them forcefully from one of you," growled Remus as he glared at them all.

"Pete, you heard the man," answered James, gesturing for Peter to remove the item of clothing.

"Me! Why me?" he asked. "Please don't make me. Sirius' would be far better, he's taller after all," whinged the smallest of the three.

"Yes, but I have worked hard with Prongs on this whole thing. What have you done? This is the least you could do," encourages Sirius, with a wicked smile in place.

"What!" cried out Peter in disbelief. "I did exactly what you two asked me to do! Keep out of the way and keep Remus busy. This isn't fair," whinged Peter, his chubby hands clenched in to fists of frustration.

"Life isn't fair. Now strip," ordered James, and Peter began unbuttoning his trousers with a scowl set in place.

"You three are dicks, you know that?" mumbled Peter.

"Yes, yes. And Moony's is clearly suffering from the cold, so hurry up."

"Thanks," muttered Remus suddenly very aware of his naked state.

"Jumper too, Wormy," demanded Sirius.

"You've got to be joking, it's bloody freezing!"

"We know, can't have Remus going out like this in his state."

"This is bloody ridiculous."

* * *

Hermione was really starting to panic now. The moment she had left that room she went straight up to the hospital wing, hoping and wishing that he would be there, never mind for what _reasons_, but at least she would know that he would be in the right place should he need help from her pure stupidity. She had walked up there with such speed and determination, that she startled Madam Pomfrey as she shoved the doors open with force.

When the witch had spotted Hermione scanning over the beds and lingering for a moment longer over where Remus would normally rest after a moon, she smiled sweetly at her, all too aware of their previous post moon moments.

"He's not here yet." She confirmed and Hermione felt her mouth go dry with worry.

"Do, do you not meet him?" she asked, though it was difficult to speak.

"Not often, he has more than enough hands to assist him," said the smiling mediwitch.

Hermione nodded. "Are you not worried he's not here yet?" she continued, trying her hardest to keep her voice level and void of the panic she was feeling.

"No, I have it under good authority from Dumbledore that my assistance shouldn't be required too much today," Hermione gave a short smile, unable to take it any longer and left just as quickly as she had arrived.

* * *

Remus had gone straight to the common room when he left the shrieking shack. He had ran there far faster than he should have, considering he had undergone a transformation not all that long ago. But the excitement of seeing Hermione, of kissing her senseless for being so damn ridiculous, and then again for whatever that god awful tasting potion was and the best transformation he had ever endured.

He had been so ready to grab her and never let go that he never expected her not to be there in the tower, or in her room. He was stumped. And his excitement dwindled a little, when he realised she really wasn't there. He cast a glance at the common room clock and realised that it was far later in the morning then he had originally thought. The clock had just ticked past half nine. Suddenly, he was reminded of their usual routine, the way she would come to him in the hospital wing, the way they would curl around each other. _Merlin what he wouldn't give for that right now_, so with that thought he was out the common room and down that corridor as fast as his feet could carry him, all things considering.

By the time he had reached his destination he was out of breath, his heart was thumping against his chest, his limbs felt achy and weak, and there was a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead. When he flung the doors open and startled Madam Pomfrey, he barely had time to look around see if Hermione was there waiting for him before the mediwitch was ushering him onto his usual bed.

"No, No. I've got to go," he insisted as she firmly sat him on the bed.

"You will do no such thing. You can find Miss Granger later. I'm sure she'll be back when she realises you're now here." She said as she turned to gather his normal post moon concoctions.

_She had been there already._ That notion was enough to have Remus up and out of the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey had even realised he'd gone, not realising until she heard the thudding noise of the doors swinging back into place.

* * *

As fast as her legs could carry her, Hermione raced down toward the familiar Whomping Willow. _Maybe they hadn't made it up yet? But then if they hadn't why? Was Remus that injured? What if he hadn't woken from his transformation because of her own stupidity in messing up the potion? What if, Merlin forbid, he had hurt one of his friends and was too distraught and frantic with worry to seek help?_

Those thoughts only made her quick pace turn into a run, her cloak billowing behind her in a way that would make the Severus of her future proud. She stumbled as her foot caught on something, saved by a familiar pair of arms, before she completely lost her footing.

"Damn it, Kitten. Why such the rush?" asked Sirius as he set her to rights.

Gasping for breath, she looked up at the three of them wide eyed, panic only settling in further when she noticed the lack of Remus. "Where's Remus?" she asked frantically.

"Looking for you," said James, his eyes drawn in concern as he took in her worried expression. "What wrong?"

"Is he ok? Is he ok?" she asked anxiously, her eyes darting between them all.

"Of course he is. Better than ever, thanks to you," answered Sirius. "What are you doing down here anyway?" he continued.

"I, there, I needed –" she stuttered and stammered. "He wasn't in the hospital wing." She finally managed.

"Well I guess he's probably waiting for you in the common room," suggested James, and with that Hermione turned with just as much speed as earlier and raced back up the hill. Although it seemed that he was fine, she needed to see it for herself.

* * *

He was at a loss. Remus had searched what he felt like was every area of the castle he knew Hermione liked to spend time in. He'd been to the library, of course. To the astronomy tower, just in case. The Great Hall, the kitchens, the courtyard and a number of other destination throughout the great stone walls, and still hadn't found her.

The rushing around was starting to take it's toll on him, obviously not as energised as he had thought he'd been. The effects of the previous night finally started catching up with him. Exhaustion settled in. He felt weak and tired, his limbs were now stiff and aching, and he felt breathless from pushing himself too soon. He chose to call his search to a halt and turned back to the common room. _She would return at some point_, he reassured himself.

The warmth of the room was welcomed when he stepped through, the sight of the empty oversized sofa was calling to him, when suddenly the portrait door swung open with such force the other portraits around the walls shook, startling their occupants. He turned quickly, despite his body's protests, and smiled when he caught sight of Hermione.

"Where the hell have you been!?" _Well that hadn't been the greeting he was expecting. _

"Looking for you?" he wasn't sure, but some instinct turned his voice into a question.

"You should be resting! You should be in the hospital wing! Are you ok? Is anything wrong?" she asked frantically, whilst closing the distance between them.

"Resting!" he laughed as she caught up to him. "Resting, how on earth do you think I could be resting after the last few hours I have just experienced?!" She didn't get the chance to answer him when he reached forward with newfound energy and collided his lips with hers at such speed, he was sure she would have fallen back if it hadn't been for him arms pulling her in and tightly wrapping around her.

He could feel her smile forming across her lips and Remus' matching one made it near impossible for their kiss to continue. Remus thought he'd never been quite this disgustingly happy.

When Hermione pulled back slightly, Remus found that words escaped him when he caught sight of the excitement shining brightly in her eyes, and stood their gormlessly as she smiled brightly at him. He pulled his eyes away from her for a moment in hopes that could find the words he was looking for, noticing the way she checked over him discreetly.

Concern was completely replace by confusion. "What on earth are you wearing?" were the first words to come out of her mouth when she looked back up at him.

Remus, though, couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he glanced down. "I had to borrow a few items, they're Pete's," he explained as Hermione stared at his bare ankles and then the jumper that was riding up to reveal the grey t-shirt he wore underneath, making it look far more like a crop top then anything else. "My trousers might have been a little ruined and...I er…. and I couldn't find my own jumper this morning," he continued, obviously feeling a little self-conscious of her scrutiny.

She smiled at him and his ridiculousness, that smile only brightening when he relaxed. "You should be in the hospital wing resting," she reprimanded without much force, her breath catching in her throat when his hand gently snaked up around her neck, her wayward curls nestling into his fingers. .

"And you shouldn't make things so complicated," he replied as he took a step back towards her.

"I-I didn't," she stuttered when there was merely a breath between them once more.

"You think this -" he began, reaching into a pocket and pulled out, that reason he has sought her out in desperation, the now crumpled collection of flowers she had been gifting him, "isn't complicated?" He laughed softly, before placing them back, careful to not damage them further.

"But, you . . ." she muttered, reaching for her own necklace that he had gifted her and holding it up.

"I didn't do it with the same intention as you. I didn't know what you were doing till last night," he explained.

Hermione frowned up at him. "You didn't know? Not even half way? You didn't even think to look into it? Did Sirius and James not-"

"So many questions," he interrupted, as he reached out and grasped one of her cold hands into his always warm ones. "No I didn't know, not even half way. No I didn't look into it, though James and Sirius did pester about it. I was miserable, you weren't talking to me, they were hiding something from me, research was really far from my thoughts at the time."

"You, you were miserable?" she asked, and his heart broke at the sadness behind her eyes. She stepped closer towards him, sliding her arms through under his cloak and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest and holding him tightly "I didn't want to make you miserable, I was just –"

"Trying to be sweet," he finished for her, wrapping his own arms around her again and resting his head atop her head. "You couldn't have just told me how you felt, like a normal person?" he asked hiding his smile in her hair as she huffed against him.

"Like you did?" she grumbled back.

"That was different, you were taken. Then when you _weren't_, you were avoiding me," he explained as Hermione lifted her gaze to meet his own, in order to defend herself.

"I was-" Remus silenced her with a kiss, his warm soft lips meeting her ice cold ones. He was sure her heart stopped beating when her hands rested over his chest, his tongue gently requesting entrance which she happily granted, and he relished in every moment. No kiss he had ever shared with anyone, had ever felt more perfect than it did when her lips met his.

He wasn't sure how long it had lasted but when they pulled away from one another both were breathless and smiling brightly. "You taste minty," she blathered and Remus laughed as he ran his thumbs affectionately over her cheeks, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I've just spent the best part of twelve hours being a wolf, a cleansing charm is essential if you plan on snogging a beautiful witch who was trying to be –"

"Romantic. I was trying to be romantic," she huffed, and he leant down to kiss her again.

"Please. Don't. Try. Again." He managed between kisses.


	38. Together

**A/N - **Well I'm posting this a little earlier then I had planned as a big fat thank you to you all! I couldn't believe it this morning when I woke up to a message from the amazing shayalonnie, telling me that you amazing and wonderful people had voted Coming Home and Heaven for a number of 2016 Marauder Medals. Just thank you so much! You don't know how amazing that is. So this post is for you all.

Also if you wish to vote for either of my fics or any of the other wonderful writers nominated then please do. I'll post the link below. Just remove all of the * as FF doesn't like links :D

https* forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfv1MnIaCNgcQgOBqWN2pw3A4Qf16NTn9vazTNkXh9GgGvbDQ/viewform?c=0&amp;w=*1

Again thank you so much.

BIG FAT PUFF LOVE! And so many thank you's to you tooo!

I own nothing of course.

thewrittingferret - tumblr

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 37**

**Together**

* * *

**26th December 1977 - 5 months, 15 days**

Remus, at this moment in time, could have sworn he was in heaven. Or at least a very close replica, as he lay on his bed, kissing his witch. _His_. That thought alone put a smile on his lips as they met Hermione's once more. They hadn't done much more since that perfect moment downstairs other than another quick visit to the hospital wing to ensure that he was ok, at Hermione's insistence. Madam Pomfrey scolding him for running off, before they had retreated to his room for him to rest. Once again at Hermione's insistence. Though upon his insistence, Hermione agreed to stay with him. She didn't fight him much on that front, if they were being honest.

So here the two were wrapped in one another, kissing as though each kiss would be their last. Remus felt nothing but pure bliss and nothing could ruin the happiness that was coursing through him. He didn't think he would ever tire of this, of kissing her, of kissing _his mate_.

"You should probably eat something," suggested Hermione as she pulled away from him, and leant up to look at him from her position on his chest.

"No. Kissing. Kissing is much better," he said as he tried to bring her back towards him, only making her laugh, rather then return to their activity.

"You need to eat _something_," she repeated, this time with a firmer tone.

"No I don't -" the sight of his three friends standing there at the door, bright eyes and teasing grins, distracted him. "Out!" he shouted.

"Oi, you cheeky git, this is our room, too!" said James.

"Out!" repeated Remus, this time with more of a growl.

"Now, just you -"

"Out!" the wolf-like tone to his voice halted whatever it was Sirius was about to say.

"But, but presents," mumbled Peter sadly, "we've been waiting." Had Remus not had his arms full of witch, he would have quite possibly felt sorry for his friend, but as it just so happened he did have an armful of witch. Guilt was far from his mind when there was so much kissing he'd rather be doing.

"And I've been waiting a lot bloody longer to do this." he said, wrapping his arms tighter around Hermione. "So, if you know what is good for you, bugger off so I can continue kissing _my_ girlf-," he stopped quickly, unsure about his almost assumption..

All three friends narrowed their eyes at him. "You've got fifteen minutes to get your arse down stairs or we'll come and forcefully remove you," said James in warning, pointing a finger in Remus' direction, indicating that he meant business, before ushering the others out.

"Girlfriend, eh?" asked Hermione once the door closed, a teasing smile on her lips.

Remus could feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks but chose to ignore it, bring her down into another kiss. "Oh no, you don't," said Hermione stopping him.

Remus sighed loudly. "Yes, girlfriend." He continued in a whisper, "well, I was hoping -" He didn't make it far before he was silenced with a kiss.

"I think I can live with that." They shared an intimate smile, happiness once again overwhelming the moment. "Well then, I can't have your friends being grumpy with me for keeping you away any longer from presents, now, can I?" she said as they parted.

"We still have about 12 minutes left," he pleaded as he attempted to pull her back down towards him; she smiled but made her way off the bed.

"Come on," she said as she removed his grasp and made her way to the door. "They've been waiting for hours."

"I've been waiting months," he called out as she opened the door and vanished down the corridor, laughing as she went.

* * *

For the first time that month Hermione felt as if it truly were Christmas. Watching the boys sitting there ripping open their gifts like the over grown children they were and beaming at one another in thanks was rather endearing. Between working on the potion and fretting about her plan to win over Remus, she had barely had a moment to think about traditional festivities until now. In all honesty, she was grateful for the chaos that had been taking up her time, as it meant she didn't dwell on the fact that this was her first Christmas without Harry or Ron. Of course the last they had spent together hadn't been one they particularly wished to remember, but they had still been there with one another. She had been looking forward to their first real Christmas without a threat, a real Christmas all could relax and enjoy together. Yet sadly that wasn't going to happen. She had still bought Harry, Ron, Remus and Sirius as well as all the others Christmas gifts, in hope that she would be able to give them them when she returned. Each one wrapped neatly and packed at the bottom on her trunk ready for that day.

She tried not to draw attention to her small pile of gifts when she sat there with the wizards, hoping they wouldn't notice that the only gifts she had received had been from themselves and Mary and Lily, her fingers crossed that they wouldn't question why her family hadn't sent her any. However, if they did ask, she had already decided that she would tell them that she opened them the day before, wanting the privacy for the personal gifts they usually sent one another. A little white lie that wouldn't do any harm.

She had spent the week leading to Christmas in a bit of a tizzy as she realised that perhaps it would be an idea to get those friends that she had made gifts also, just in case they had thought of her during the festive season, which of course they had.

Hermione had been overwhelmed with their generosity when she had opened them, a new set of quills from Lily and a note telling her not to dare chew on the ends of these ones. Sugar quills from Mary telling her to use these to satisfy that urge, the gesture from the two making her laugh.

She had been warmed by Pettigrew's gift of rather decadent chocolates from Honeydukes, feeling only a little bad for her gift to him of a large selection of Bertie Bott's with a rather high ratio of disgustingly flavoured beans.

She had been touched by the beautiful journal James had gifted her and the pair of soft elegant leather gloves Sirius had given her as he commented on how damn cold her hands always seemed to be.

Their gifts in comparison to hers were certainly something, she felt a little embarrassed as she watch both James and Sirius opened up their homemade presents. She had been stuck for ideas for the boys, wanting to give them something personal but failing as she wandered around the shops of Hogsmeade, so she chose to knit something for them. Yes they looked a little rough around the edges, and yes, they weren't as flawless as she had hoped she could manage, but their eager smiles soon wiped away any doubt she had had as their cast their eyes on them.

"Oh my . . ." whispered James as he pulled out his present to get a better look. "This is AMAZING!" he shouted as he roughly shook out the hat she had spent hours crafting and pulled it quickly on. "It has antlers!" he screeched like a child as he reached up to feel where the knitted antlers sat in their slightly off-centre place.

"PAWS! LOOK PRONGS I HAVE PAWS!" screamed Sirius just as gleefully as he pulled on the oversized black mittens Hermione had knitted him, the pink pads on the underneath shown proudly for all to see.

Hermione sat there wide eyed and surprised by their enthusiasm. "You don't have to wear them you know, it was just a little something."

"Not wear them! Are you mad woman?" cried out James, the serious expression on his face lost against the ridiculousness of the hat proudly worn.

"Ok, brilliant. Everyone has opened their presents, now - we must be off -" said Remus hastily as he tried his best to pull Hermione up and out of the chair they had made themselves comfortable in.

"Not just yet," interrupted Hermione as she grasped at his arm and pulled him back down. "You still haven't opened my gift." She reached down and around the side of the sofa pulling up a large rectangular package nervously. Just like the others, she had thought long and hard, and searched far and wide for something she thought would be perfect for the man who meant so much to her. She had nearly given up hope, until she spotted this particular item in a shop window.

Hermione handed it gingerly over to Remus, nervous about how he would receive it. "It's for after Hogwarts," she explained as he took it from her.

"You didn't have to get me anything, I didn't, I haven't-"Hermione silenced him with a quick kiss, ignoring the over exaggerated groans of protest from the others, with a smile firmly in place. "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. And I wasn't expecting anything, I don't need anything."

"But they-" started Remus with a small nod towards his friends and then another towards the gifts.

"I've got you haven't I? What more do I need?" she whispered, though not quite enough it seemed when Sirius and James made loud opinions on the 'level of mush' they were playing witness to.

With a quick rude gesture towards his friends, Remus slowly began to open his present. His eyes going wide when he cast a glance over the soft brown leather briefcase before him.

"This is-"

"For after Hogwarts, thought it would be perfect for you for when you find work-"

"Professor R. J. Lupin?" he asked as his fingers caressed the crisp print of his name "Professor?" he repeated.

"I know it's going to be hard for you, finding work," she began cautiously, knowing how he hated discussing things regarding his affliction, "but I thought about you and how well you are tutoring these guys and others in Gryffindor. And well... I thought you would make a fine tutor outside of school as well.

"It would be something that you could do in between other work, of course. And I know it's not your first choice, but there will always be work there, should you need it. In case...and it fits around you and _Moony_ and-" Remus silenced her rambling with a kiss.

Pulling back from her, he smiled at her with so much warmth in his eyes that she was finally silenced. "You've thought about that?" he asked. "You thought about me and work after here?"

"Of course," she said firmly as though it was obvious and before she had a moment to say anything else on the matter, she was brought into another breathtaking kiss. Her body instantly melted against his, oblivious to the others who were clearly in the room. However, considering who the others in the room were, their silence on the public displays of affection were short lived.

"Do you mind?! Some of us here are trying to eat Pete's sweets - oh god vomit flavoured again!-" voiced Sirius, the last of his words ending in a retch.

"Oh, go find a bloody room-"

Before James could finish Remus had Hermione up and out of their seat, ushering her towards the stairs. "And not -" the sound of the door clicking loudly from upstairs rather than the silence that often followed Hermione's room was heard. "...our room. Damn it." mumbled James defeatedly, his lip curling slightly when the sound of giggles drifted down the stairs.

"It's going to smell like sweaty werewolf sex up there now isn't it?" asked Peter with a grimace of his own.

"Yeap," answered Sirius, popping another bean into his mouth, "for fuck's sake, dirt!"

* * *

**27th December 1977 - 5 months, 14 days**

Hermione woke early the next morning with the sun shining brightly between the small gap between the curtains surrounding Remus's bed, the wizards arms snugly wrapped around her and securing her perfectly against his chest. Their bodies moulded together seamlessly like two pieces of a puzzle, the softness of the t-shirt she had already stolen to sleep in, feeling wonderful against her own skin. For all intents and purposes, this moment felt like a dream come true.

The past few days only confirmed just how right it felt to be with Remus, how ridiculous she had been to try and ignore the butterflies that were in constant flight within the pit of her stomach when she was around him. She turned in his arms, her eyes raking over his sleeping face, blissfully peaceful as he slept, his mouth parted, his eyelashes kissing his cheeks and his hair messily falling over his face. He was stunning. Every part of the man in front of her was stunning and she scolded herself silently at having denied herself such a wonderful feeling of being complete.

He was also an extremely heavy sleeper, she noticed, not once stirring as she reached out and traced the small silvery scars that peppered the side of his neck, or when she reached over and kissed the edge of one that she spotted on the bottom of his chin. He didn't move a muscle as she slipped her hands over the smooth planes of his chest, or as her fingers followed the lines of the scars that ran there, lingering a little longer on that favourite one of hers that disappeared below his waist band. Not even, she noticed, when she teased with the band of his pyjama bottoms in hopes of waking him. It wasn't till she gave up with a frustrated groan and flung back the covers as she went to get up did he finally wake, the cold bothering him instantly.

"You're evil!" he exclaimed as he reached out and pulled her back towards him and rearranged the covers over them, securing them back into the warmth of the bed. "Why are you sneaking off?" he asked sleepily as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Because you wouldn't wake up, and there's only so long a girl can stare before it starts to get creepy," she replied, turning in his arms once more and running a hand against his jaw, smiling as he attempted to open his eye, only then to decided that the beam of light that was beaming through was far too bright.

"You were watching me?" he asked, a sleepy smile plastered on his face as a hand lazily stroked circles into Hermione's skin. Hermione leant forward and kissed him lightly, his smile brightening as she did so.

"Mmm," she hummed as she leant forward again and kissed that same captivating scar on his chin, before letting her hands drift down to that favourite scar of hers, her fingers ever so lightly following the one that she favoured, aware that it was still sensitive. Now awake, she felt him flinch at the contact. "You're beautiful you know, everything about you is beautiful."

She silenced his scoff with a kiss so soft and gentle, but so full of how she felt that it left them both breathless. When Remus finally opened his eyes, Hermione was met with a sea of emotions: affection, disbelief, confusion, want, she could only identify a handful of the swirl of emotions that swept through her.

Her fingers reached out once more, gently coming into contact with the ridge of the still pink scar. "I'll stop if you want-"

"No, it's fine," he confirmed, his own hand reaching up and snaking into her hair, his eyes shining brightly. "I've never been called beautiful before," he teased with a smile so sweet and sincere that Hermione was sure her heart would burst from the flood of emotion she was overcome with.

"Well, you are," she confirmed, her fingers never leaving his skin, moving on to another scar, and older one and silver in colour. There was a sudden bang of the door as it flung open, making both teens jump in fright; so much so that Remus toppled backwards off the bed and onto the floor, the curtain of one side tearing down with him.

"Gooood Moooorning, you arsehole!" bellowed Sirius and he and the other two barrelled into the room.

"Good morning, you wench!" he added at the end when he caught Hermione climbing out of the bed.

"Wench?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes. I think it's rather fitting. You, you wench, have your very own bedroom. You remember right? That room just across from ours? Mere _feet _away? Where you have no one to share with? Secluded away-"

"Empty," added James.

"Vacant," joined Pettigrew.

"Available."

"Unoccupied."

"Deserted."

"Uninhibited."

"Bloody hell, Wormy, that's a big word for you. Haven't injured yourself, have you?"

"Fuck off," replied Pettigrew as he thumped James who, alongside Sirius, was laughing gleefully.

"There was no one stopping you from coming up last night," answered Hermione as she walked around and helped Remus up from the floor where he was still rubbing his head from where he had fallen.

Both James and Sirius let out loud gasps. "An exhibitionist!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Who knew?" added James.

"I feel irritated for another reason now. To think we missed out-"

"Oh shut up, will you? You're gits, you know that? Nothing happened!" shouted Remus, finally annoyed by the blustering of his friends.

There was a sudden silence as all three other marauders looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Mini-moony still giving you trouble?" asked Sirius with an amused glint in his eyes.

"You poor sod," added James with a sorry looking glance towards the wizards pyjama bottoms. "But enough of your devastating phallic issues, get up and get dressed, we're off in an hour." He wandered over towards his own bed and began sorting the last few items left into his trunk.

Hermione couldn't help but think the pout on the man's lips was adorable, or that the way his hand found hers was sweet. "I forgot," he mumbled to no one in particular.

"You forgot that we were going to go and grace the Potters with our glorious presence!" exclaimed Sirius. "Maybe if you haven't been hogging the bedroom with your shenanigans, you would have remembered," he teased.

"Granger, 31st to the 2nd you're coming to mine," called James over his shoulder as he looked up from slinging the last pair of his shoes into the trunk. "Then back to this glorious place on the 3rd."

She stared at the back of his head wide-eyed for a moment. "Do I not have a choice?" all three of them stopped all actions and turned towards her, looks that left little to be argued with.

"Kitten, let's explain something to you," began Sirius walking over towards her and guiding her away from Remus for a moment, his arm casually slung over her shoulder. "See that sorry sod over there?" he began, nodding towards Remus and ignoring the way the wizard flung his arms in the air in frustration.

"Well, he's going to be doing a little thing called moping. Now, if you're not sure what that term means, then let me explain. 'Moping : to wander about listlessly and aimlessly because of unhappiness or boredom.' Now. Can you understand why we might not want to put up with that for the whole holidays?" Hermione bit her lips as she tried to control the smile fighting its way across her face as she listened to Sirius continue. Remus spotted her struggle.

"Don't you dare. It will only encourage him," He warned, a smile of his own twitching it way onto his lips.

"Hush, I'm educating over here -" Warned Sirius.

"Please, don't. I get it, I'm coming you don't have to keep going. In fact, I plead that you stop," she interrupted, the laugh finally breaking free. "I'll leave you guys to finish packing," she looked towards Remus. "Make sure you come say goodbye before you go."

"Of course," he answered with a smile to match hers.


	39. Invitations

**A/N -** wait what!? another up date without having to wait months! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, favs and follows, sorry I don't get a chance to reply to many, I will try to be better. Thank you to everyone whos voted for Coming Home for a Marauder medal, still can't believe it's nominated.

If you want to vote for any of the fics listed, i'll post the link again, just make sure you remove the * as FFnet doesn't like links.

As always I own nothing.

BIG BIG MASSIVE PUFF LOVE! All remaining errors are mine.

Tumblr - thewrittingferret

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 38**

**Invitations**

* * *

**30th December 1977 - 5 months, 11 days**

The days seemed to trudge along painfully slowly as Hermione waited for the days to tick by. The tower was eerily quiet with so few staying behind, other than herself and a handful of younger years, who were extremely quiet themselves.

She found herself completing all work within record time, even by her own standards, and being at a loss for what to do. She had originally been looking forward to the quiet solitude, but years of being within constant company had rendered the quiet she had hoped for down to irritating. She wouldn't voice it aloud but she really was missing the ridiculously loud ruckus that seemed to follow the Marauders around.

So she set about ways to entertain herself, and passed time by asking her Professors if they needed any help with things. Professor Flitwick had happily passed over a pile of first year essays that she was more than capable of marking fairly. Professor Slughorn had allowed her to rearranged the student store cupboard so that it would impress even Severus' ridiculous organisation requirements. Professor McGonagall had finally allowed Hermione to rearrange and organise the store room where she kept many of the props for her practicals. She had even asked Madam Hooch if she could tidy the broom shed when she had run out of other things to do. The only downside to this was that, due to her eagerness to keep herself busy and her mind off missing a certain wizard, she had completed all available jobs by Friday, leaving her with one whole day of nothingness, and a whole lot of time to think about Remus.

She hadn't thought she would be all that bothered by his lack of presence. After all, they had only been an item for twenty-four hours by the time he and the other three left for the Potters'. Yet she found herself missing him so much that she had caught herself actually pouting about it.

They had passed owls back and forth, small letters that included sweet sentiments of "miss you" and "can't wait to see you". As much as she was clearly happy with their endearing messages, even she could see that they were being ridiculously sappy sods. It wasn't something she had ever experienced before, or had let herself indulge in, but it was safe to say that she had never felt as strongly about someone as she did with Remus. The only thing that ever put a dampener on her blissful state, was when her thoughts darted back to his future.

However, she would shake those thoughts from her head as quickly as they arrived. She would take Killian's word for it, she would take Severus's reassurances and use them as reminders. Time is a loop, whatever it is that is happening, is happening for a reason.

She was brought out of her inner monologue as she sat at the breakfast table when the sight of a rather fat and plump looking owl landed heavily in front of her, it's breast heaving slightly with exhaustion. The chubby creature lifted his leg with a wobble for Hermione to retrieve his delivery, settling himself down right there on the table after she had freed him.

"Good morning, Gus," she greeted, passing him a small piece of bacon as thanks for his trouble. Gus, like his Cinderella counterpart, greedily accepted and hooted loudly in thanks. "Do you need a reply now? Or did you want to go and rest in the owlery?" she asked him, laughing quietly when Gus looked at her with one of his feathery brows raised and a gave a stern hoot as if to say, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm down, I'm warm, there is food around me. I am not moving."

"Very well," she said with a smile, passing him another piece of bacon, though he clearly didn't need it. She gave the plump bird a little scratch on the top of his head before turning her attention back towards the letter she held in her hand.

"Huh," she thought aloud when she noticed it wasn't Remus' familiar writing, she was looking at a rather elegant black script. She prised open the envelope and unfolded the embossed parchment cautiously, unsure as to what it was, or where it had come from.

_Mr. and Mrs. F C Potter_

_Request the pleasure of your company_

_Miss Hermione Granger and Guest_

_at their annual New Year Ball_

_To celebrate the incoming of the New Year with Food and Friends and Fire whiskey._

Hermione laughed at the obvious addition of James handwriting at the end.

_At Potter Manor from 7pm till late._

She reread over the invitation, taking in its elegance and the regal feel of the parchment, a smile curling on her lips at the thought of what she held in her hands. A little bit of not only Harry's grandparents, but a snippet of his father's humorous personality for him.

"Do you need a reply?" she asked the comfortable owl, who did nothing but open one eye sleepily in silent scolding for disturbing him. "I'll take that look as a 'no,' then," she said as she began to get up. "I'm heading off now, did you want to join me?" again she watched as Gus just looked at her through that one eye, though this time, he reached out a talon, clasped it around the plate that held the remaining bacon, and slowly dragged it closer towards him. "See you later Gus." She laughed as she slipped the invitation into her back pocket and headed back up towards the common room.

She wrapped her arms around her chest in an attempt to shield herself from the cold, silently scolding herself for leaving her cloak behind this morning. Despite the freezing temperature and the way the cold felt as though it were reaching her bones, the castle did always look stunning while covered in a blanket of snow, the fresh layer looking even more striking without the evidence of students.

Hermione took a moment to ignore the cold and leant forward, resting on the ledge of the wall of the court yard, smiling at the peace that filled the air. Peace that was short lived when she caught site of a dark figure on the far side of court. Her heart leapt with panic as the figure began to march across towards her, an angry stomp to their steps. Hermione turned quickly in an attempt to run or avoid whoever it was making their way towards her.

"Oh no, you don't, you thorn in my side!" Hermione halted at that familiar voice and turned back quickly to notice the way the robes of the mystery person billowed behind them.

"What are you doing here?" she called out, confused as to why and how Severus had returned to Hogwarts.

"What am I doing here!?" he cried out in annoyance, stumbling over a hidden stone in the snow, and scowling at Hermione when she dared to laugh. "Don't!" he warned, as he shook the snow clinging to his leg.

"I have just spent 7 hours getting here! I sat next to a chatty old woman for 3 hours on the train, the remaining 1 and a half next to a man who quite honestly sat far too close! Not to mention the sticky child squatting on his mother's lap on the bus with a nose like a tap – who, may I add – on more than one occasion decided to share said bodily fluids with my arm, before I could get off the damn thing in some crumbling destitute town just outside of Hogsmeade. Only to have to walk. Yes that's right, _walk_, up that god forsaken hill dragging my trunk behind as if I am without a home!" Hermione stood in silence as she watched Severus wave his arms wildly about, the dried evidence of the sticky child he had been talking about decorating his arm in all its disgusting glory.

"And then you have the audacity to ask me what I'm doing here. Let me refresh your memory perhaps!" he continued, his face flushed with a pinkness she wasn't used to seeing as he waved his wand and summoned his trunk.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Why didn't you just do that whilst you were walking up the hill?" she asked cautiously.

Snape gasped loudly and again flung his arms in the air. "Why didn't I do that as I walked up? Oh, I don't know? Perhaps it has something to do with the trace that I still have, you twit, and not being able to use magic outside of Hogwarts! Seriously I'm starting to believe that your head is filled with as much air as your blasted hair." He wailed as his trunk landed with a thump next to him.

"I have no words for you," he muttered as he reached down and unclasped his trunk and flung it open, gathering what it was he obviously wanted with great care and turning to her. "How... _in the world, _Hermione... is this a _small_ gift!?" he scolded, and then she recognised it, the brown leather pouch that he held tightly in his hands.

"Well, I wouldn't particularly say it was large in size," she replied with a sheepish smile.

"You're a snake in lions clothing you know that! This is too much!" He argued, though his firm hold on the package didn't waver.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked.

"Like it?! I've been dreaming over a set in Hogsmeade for years, of course I like it!" Hermione couldn't help herself from smiling at him as he stood there all flustered and embarrassed. "I also know how much these damn things cost!" he reprimanded.

"What kind of potion master would you be if you didn't have your own set of knives? I mean, I'm no expert, but all great potioneers have a set of varying metal blades." And then in an act so unlike Severus, he flung his arms around her, pulling her tightly into his chest and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"It's too much," she heard him quietly say.

"Should I take them back?" Hermione felt his arms tighten around her.

"Don't you dare."

* * *

**3st December 1977 - 5 months, 10 days**

Hermione looked at herself with a grimace, as she took in the sight of the girl standing before the mirror. She had spent the better part of the day trying to get ready for this evening under Severus' critical eye, not that he had been much help. It hadn't occurred to her until that morning that she was lacking in one area of her wardrobe: dresses. Formal dresses.

So she had spent the majority of the morning rummaging around in the depths of her trunk in hopes that for some unknown reason, her old Yule Ball dress was wedged in there. It had been, luckily. However it wasn't until she held it up against herself, that she realised there was one slight problem. It looked a little on the small side.

Her theory had been confirmed when she insisted that Severus help pull and prod her into the dress, hoping again that just maybe it wouldn't look that ridiculous. Severus' snort of laughter had doused those hopes like an aguamenti on a raging fire.

"I doubt the length of time you spend looking at yourself in the mirror, will do anything to ease the fact that you indeed do look ludicrous," he said from where he had perched himself on the edge of her bed after laughing himself breathless.

"Thank you for clarifying that," replied Hermione through gritted teeth as she turned to have a look from other angles. It didn't help.

"Much like a sausage trying to burst out of its skin," continued Severus, an evil looking amused smile on his face.

"Again, thank you. Now if you would be so kind to shut up and help me fix this!" she snapped, pointing to herself and the small discarded pile of the other dresses she did own.

As much as she did agree with him about her appearance, it was certainly not something she was going to let him know. The dress did look ridiculous, the seams were strained, her bust, which had been near non-existent at the time of the ball, had now clearly grown and was nearly spilling over the top. She had obviously grown more than she had thought height wise, as where the dress had once just skimmed the floor, was now a good two or three inches off the ground. There really were no words for what she looked like, other than ridiculous.

"I will, however, say that the robe itself is not hideous, or too outlandish to get away with." Hermione turned towards Severus her eyes wide and her mouth slightly slack with amazement.

"And please, do tell me how you think I will get away with this!" she flustered, waving towards her tightly confined bosom straining against the fabric.

Severus rolled his eyes and got up from his spot. "Are you, or aren't you a witch?" he asked as he raised his wand to her. With a wish and a flick, and a mutter of a spell she didn't recognise at all, Severus adjusted her dress. Suddenly Hermione was able to breath with ease and the neckline of the dress was no longer cutting into her. The length had dropped those couple of inches and again just skimmed the floor. Now the dress once more looked as lovely as it had those years ago.

"You still have never explained how you know quite so many fashion charms," stated Hermione with a smile.

"Yes, well, when one doesn't come from wealth, you have to improvise." He replied casting his eyes away from her briefly, a dismissive shrug in his shoulders.

"Sev," she said lightly, her heart twisting at his quiet confession.

"No!"

"No?" she asked, the softness of the moment ruined.

"No 'Sev'! Why, why do you insist on trying to shorten it, it's ridiculous, sounds like 'Sieve,'" startled by his outburst Hermione snorted a laugh. "How dignified," he added with a half-hearted sneer.

"Alright, alright Mr. Touchy," she replied with a smile, before turning her attention back to her reflection, smiling this time at what she saw. "Thank you," she said over her shoulder, and caught Severus's reflection giving a dismissive shrug.

"Are you sure you won't come?" she asked, her eyes meeting his in the reflection of the mirror.

Her lips twitched at the way his lips twitched in aversion. "I'm quite certain."

"Sirius will be there," she offered, the faint tinge decorating Severus' cheeks far more entertaining than it should have been.

"You're not selling the idea to me," he assured her through narrowed eyes. "And anyway why on earth would I want to join you to Potter's house? I'm quite alright here, actually I'm looking forward to the peace and quiet that follows your absence. I'm almost certain that you will more than make up for the lack of excitement when you return."

Hermione flung herself at Severus, knocking the wind out of him as she forced him backwards onto the bed. "I'll miss you too, Severus! Who knew you could be so sentimental and wonderful?" she continued as the man gave a frustrated groan and tried his hardest to escape her gasp.

"Get off me, you wretched woman!" he mumbled from under her weight.

"I'm stating facts, not confessing my fondness for you," Hermione smiled at the underlay of his words and pushed herself up and dusted off the front of her dress.

"Don't suppose you know a better ironing charm then me?" she asked once she turned back towards the mirror and actually noticed the creases embedded in the fabric now that they were no longer stretched out.

* * *

Hermione stood opposite Professor Dumbledore's floo. Her familiar beaded bag clutched at her side and her heart thumping in her chest. She couldn't quite pinpoint which part of the racing was nerves from attending something so formal, or from the excitement at seeing Remus again, but she knew the longer she stood there, the less good it would do. So without further thinking, she gathered a handful of floo powder and stepped into the hearth, called out her destination and watched as the office before her disappeared and replaced.

She waited for a moment as everything settled around her, before she nervously stepped out of the floo and into a large warm reception room, decorated with festive lights and glittering decorations.

"There you are, Kitten!" the sounds of Sirius familiar excited tone, was enough to have her relaxing within moments, his beaming smile drawing one of her own out. She couldn't help but think about how far the two of them had come since the early weeks of school and how grateful she was for it.

"Hi," she said as she walked over to where he was casually leaning against the door frame.

"Well don't you look stunning," he praised, and Hermione couldn't help the blush from rising to her cheeks as he placed her arm in the crook of his and lead her on. "James is with his mum and dad, doing the line-up. Remus has been coerced into helping James's Great Aunt take her traditional spot by the Brandy decanter. Peter is, goodness knows where, probably in the kitchen the greedy bugger. And that leaves myself, here, to assist you with your things." Sirius paused for a moment and looked at Hermione, "which seem to be missing."

Hermione lifted her beaded bag. "All here," Sirius frowned at it and she rolled her eyes. "Extension charm," she confirmed, and Sirius gave a nod, retrieving the bag and passing it to a passing house elf before she even had a chance to mummer a word about it.

"Shall we?" he asked, though he didn't give Hermione a chance to reply and escorted her quickly into the large open ball room decorated to its finest. "So, no Snape?" he asked quietly and Hermione tried not to smile at the question. "James was sure you would have tried to drag him along, didn't think you would come without him. Hence the invitation," He continued as he tried his hardest to be dismissive about the whole thing.

Hermione let out a soft laugh. "I did try, but he's a stubborn as a mule and said that he was looking forward to peace and quiet at school."

"I thought he went home?" asked Sirius as he stopped them on the outskirts of the room, overlooking the arrival of other guests as they mingled and greeted one another.

Hermione tried to hide her smile. "He did."

Sirius frowned. "That makes no sense." She heard him mutter under his breath.

"By the way, I haven't said just how handsome you look in all your finery," Sirius preened under the praise and gave her a wink.

"What can I say, I'm just so devilishly handsome." There was no denying it: the clean crisp lines of his black dress robes did make him look even more handsome.

"And ever so modest," she laughed. "Don't I need to go and say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" she asked, her eyes focusing on where she knew people had been entering the room from.

"No, they'll come find you later. Trust me you don't want to have to queue up with everyone like that, it's rather dull. Even if it is highly entertaining with just how flustered James gets when he recognises someone from school," laughed Sirius. "Now where is that wolf of yours? He should have been done by now," said Sirius as he scanned the large room, the increasing number of people making it somewhat harder to spot who he was looking for.

"Though, I guess, it does depend on how many brandies Great Aunt Greta has had, she can get a little handsie for someone of 130. Oh, there he is," he laughed as he pointed out Remus on the other side of the room, his cheeks flushed red and a look of embarrassment on his face.

Once he spotted them in turn, Remus gave a sweet happy smile to Hermione, before quickly turning it to a scowl when he caught Sirius's eye. It didn't take him long before he had crossed the now very busy room, weaving in and out of the people in his way. His eyes never leaving Sirius as he did so.

Hermione turned her own attention to the wizard who still had hold of her arm and then quickly back to Remus. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing! Why, I'm offended you would even think that I, Sirius Black, would do something to upset Remus Lupin."

"Of course. How could I think of such things? When he's clearly _not _looking at you as though you are going to be destroyed."

Sirius scoffed. "Semantics." Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the way her heart was racing at the site of Remus dressed in his all his finery.

"You!" he snarled, when he finally reached them, having tripped once when he narrowly avoided the ridiculous train of one witch's robes, pointing a finger accusingly at Sirius.

"Here, look," said Sirius as he pushed Hermione stumbling towards Remus. "Pretty witch for you!" He finished quickly, a grin so proud of its self on his face, that it was clear he cared very little for Remus's anger as he turned and fled at record speed.

"Wanker," she heard him mutter as he glared daggers at Sirius's retreating back. "You know she pinched my arse seven times. Seven!" he stated exasperatedly as he finally turned his attention towards Hermione. "Wow."

"Seven. Well, can't say that I blame her really, it _is _a nice bum," said Hermione, as she narrowed the gap between them and leaned up to share a kiss, smiling brightly she he felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"You look amazing," he murmured against her lips as he returned her kiss.

"You don't look half bad yourself," She replied. And he didn't, he really didn't. He looked every part as aristocratic as Sirius, dressed in formal fitted robes of the darkest navy blue. His hair neatly styled just so, and his beautiful smile the perfect finishing touch. Confidence she wasn't used to radiated off him in waves, his perfect posture making him look important and regal as he stood with his arms wrapped around her possessively. "You look quite at home." She suggested.

"It always feels like home at the Potters'," the warm fond smile Remus was sporting was heart-warming, and Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "James and his parents should be finished in a bit. Did you want to go say hello?" the insecure tone looked out of place on Remus at that moment, as he pulled back slightly and took her hands into his.

Hermione couldn't help the way her heart constricted for him as he lit up when she nod yes, or even more so when he elegantly tucked her arm in his and escorted her out of the main ball room and to the procession line just as the last of the guests were greeting their hosts.

Sirius had been right, James looked significantly uncomfortable, standing there ramrod straight, so stiff he could rival one of her Grandfather's old starched shirts. The moment he had shook the last hand, his shoulders slumped considerably only to straighten again seconds later when his father, softly clipped him round the head.

"Dad," whined James, which did nothing but make his father laugh, and Hermione couldn't help but hear the familiarities between him and Harry and he laughed at his son's expense.

Her heart ached at the thought of her friends. As much as she was enjoying her time here, she couldn't help but miss Harry and Ron fiercely. "Hey, don't worry, they're lovely people," comforted Remus, as he mistook her upset for nerves. She smiled up at him, grateful that he had noticed that something was bothering her, and even more grateful that he didn't know her well enough yet to know the difference between some of her expressions.

She pushed the thoughts of her friends to the far corners of her mind, and gave him the brightest smile she could manage, his own being enough to chase all lingering upset from her mind. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. "Come on," he encouraged, as he pulled back and lead the way.

They had barely even made it halfway before there was an excited squeal emitted from Mrs. Potter and the witch had rushed over in their direction. "Oh, Remus, don't you look handsome? And this must be Miss Granger! Oh, we've heard so much about you," she enthused as she reached out and took Hermione's hand in hers.

"Hermione, please," she encouraged. "Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Potter," she continued as she tried to control the blush that was trying its utmost to decorate her cheeks, as the woman just looked at Hermione fondly.

"Oh, hush. No need for thanks," insisted Mrs. Potter. "And if I am meant to call you Hermione, then you must call me Dorea."

"That's not your name, why tell her such lies -" called out Sirius as he made his way into the room, beaming smile in place as usual, " - Euphemia." Hermione frowned, confused as she felt Remus try to hide his laughter in her hair.

"Sirius Black, do not think that you are too old to be put over my knee! So help me, Merlin. And you, Remus! Shame on you," despite the threat and the scolding look, her voice was light and playful, and Hermione felt completely baffled.

"Dorea," insisted Mrs. Potter, "forget whatever name that wretched boy over there said," she added, pointing along an elegant finger at Sirius who laughed quietly to himself. "It's so lovely to meet you. We've been hearing a lot about you and a lovely young witch named Lily. I did insist on James inviting her too, but he seemed rather against the idea, the ungrateful child of mine. At least not _all _my boys are like that. Remus, here, seemed all too pleased to have you here to show you off." Hermione spared a look at Remus, whose cheeks were now so red, he looked as though he'd been out in the sun too long.

"And that is _exactly _the reason I wouldn't let you invite Lily, Mum. You can't go five minutes without embarrassing someone."

Mrs. Potter ignored James and reached behind for her husband. "Hermione, this is my husband Fleamont," the older gentleman with hair as wayward as both James and Harry, beamed at Hermione and reached a hand out to shake hers.

"It seems my wife, here, likes to take a page out of young Sirius' book here," he said with a roll of his eyes in his wife's direction. "Please, call me Charlus. The other one is for invitations and people I don't like," he laughed.

"Still don't understand why it had to be _my _name," muttered James under his breath bitterly.

"Count yourself lucky it was only your middle name. There was a good solid few months when your mother was set on Gustavus," Hermione couldn't help but laugh at James' scowling face.

"It's so nice to see a young witch laugh, rather than all these miserable clones. You know that Henrietta Lillet is starting to remind me of a basset hound. If the corners of her mouth could curl down anymore, it would –"

"Charlus!" admonished Mrs. Potter.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"You're a terrible husband."

"And you're a terrible wife." The two of them smiled warmly at each other, eyes clearly for one another alone, and Hermione found herself being reminded of the way both James and Harry looked at Lily and Ginny. Her heart warmed at the thought of another memory of Harry.

"Would you stop it?" groaned James childishly.

"I guess we should return to the rest of our guests, our boys seems to have had more than enough of our company. We shall catch up more another time, Hermione," smiled Mrs. Potter as she took her husband's arm and lead him out of the room, a quick knowing look thrown over her shoulder at Remus and Hermione before she left, leaving Hermione a little confused.


	40. New Year

**A/N - Merry Christmas Everyone! ** Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows, they really do make my day.

Tumblr - thewrittingferret

I own nothing

BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BETA PUFF love as always!

Side note – a guest reviewer pointed out a little flaw, the scene where Remus comments on it being Dolohov in Hogsmeade that day that upset her, has now been tweaked a little. After all as they pointed out, Remus doesn't know about that day in the future. I believe I got a little carried away writing worried Remus, sorry for the hiccup. It's now been amended and removed. Thank you reviewer for the pointing out J

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 39**

**New Year**

* * *

**31st December 1977 - 5 months, 10 days**

The evening so far, had been wonderful. The sheer volume of prestigious witches and wizards that filled the room was overwhelming. Each and every one of them enjoying themselves to their fullest. Apparently, this was something the Potters did every year. Invited all and sundry to their New Year gathering, in hopes that starting the New Year together would build bridges and ease the tension between feuding families. It worked, but only for the evening. By the end of the week all was back to how it had been before, James explained. But his parents, ever the optimists, would continue trying every year. The only ones never invited where Sirius's mother and father. Hermione hadn't asked why, though she had an idea, of course.

She had allowed James and Sirius to take turns spinning her around on the dance floor, competing with one another as they showed off their dance moves. She had actually enjoyed some of her time with Pettigrew when he asked to cut in as Sirius finished spinning her round in a series of quick footed moves. The stocky boy was rather light on his feet, and though he stammered his way through conversation with her it hadn't been entirely awful. He had even managed to make her laugh on more than one occasion, as he shared the previous year's gossip. She finished that dance even more puzzled about Pettigrew than she already was. She was yet to really _see _the monster he would become under the wizard he currently was.

And then there was Remus, who looked at her as though she was the most wonderful creation he had ever laid eyes on, followed by flickering looks of disbelief when he would hold her in his arms whilst they danced. As though he couldn't quite believe his luck.

There was something about the way being in his arms felt. As though she was coming home from the most tiring journey she had experienced, as if she had been a puzzle with a missing piece only to have it slide in and wrap her in a blanket of completeness. She was surprised she hadn't felt it before, in her time when she was around Remus, helping him, comforting in that way she did. Or perhaps she had, just hadn't realised what the feeling was until now. She had always felt comforted by his presence and there was no denying that there had always been a large attraction to the man. How could there not be, after all?

She wasn't innocent, being with someone wasn't new to her. With each of her partners there had always been an intensity unique to them as a couple, and always strong enough to steal her breath away. Yet when it came to Remus, when it came to the way he kissed her every time as though it would be their last, as if he was trying to convey to her just how much she meant to him already, that was new. That raw emotion she could feel radiating off him each and every time was something she had never experienced before, and something she never wanted to end.

The surge of emotion she would experience was something like none other, and it made her wary about what and how she would feel when they took that next step. She was terrified about just how intense that moment would be, when a simple kiss could make her weak at the knees and breathless.

She laughed as he spun her quickly with all the elegance of a bumbling baboon, lacking the grace that both James and Sirius had had thrust upon them in lessons. But it didn't stop his enthusiasm, and didn't prevent Hermione's either.

"So, are you going to tell me what that potion was?" he whispered to her when the song shifted into something much softer and slower.

Hermione smiled against his neck, she had been wondering how long it would be before he tried to ask her again. "No."

"No?" he questioned her, pulling back to look down at her.

"No." He seemed to think about her reply briefly, clearly wishing to ask more, but also realising that it was obvious she would not be sharing more information.

"Is it a cure?" he asked quietly, his voice so full of hope, that Hermione couldn't help but smile sadly at him. "It's not, is it?" he said when he noticed her expression.

"No, it's not," she replied.

Remus sighed. "What does it do?"

"Helps you keep your mind, helps you stay Remus and not _Moony_," she answered, looking up at him and almost drowning in the wide blue eyes that stared back at her as though she had just given him the most wonderful gift.

"Thank you," he spoke against her lips as he placed a soft kiss there.

They stood with their arms wrapped around one another at the edge of the dance floor, ignoring all others around them as Remus clung to Hermione and tried to convey just how grateful he was. He pulled back for a moment, eyes watery. "I'm just going to step outside for a moment," he said quietly and Hermione nod in understanding.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, though she knew what his answer would be.

"No, I just need a minute," he replied. "Will you be ok?" Hermione's heart ached. Here, stood before her, a man so overwhelmed yet his main concern was _her_.

"I'll be fine," she confirmed and smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead before making his way to the large french doors leading out towards what Hermione assumed were the gardens.

"May I have this dance Little Witch?" Hermione turned quickly and smiled brightly at the sight of Killian standing before her.

"Why, of course," she replied as she allowed him to take her hand and lead her on to the dance floor. He placed his hand respectively upon her waist and held her hand gently in his as he guided her around the floor.

"How have you been?" she asked as he lead her effortlessly in time to the music, trying her best to be casual with her question.

Killian smiled. "I've been fine, no need to worry. I can see that you have put your worries aside, finally." He suggested, gesturing towards where she had watched Remus leave not moments ago.

As much as she wanted to hold back, Hermione couldn't help the elated look from spreading across her face, and was pleased when her happiness seemed to be infectious and Killian smiled back. "I'm very happy for you." And Hermione could tell that he meant every word.

"And you?" she asked as he spun her out.

"Surprisingly well. My father seems to have backed off for the time being with talks of marriage, though I'm not sure how long that will last. But the news of the impending Lestrange and Black wedding has certainly put a skip in my step." Hermione laughed at the thought of this elegant man skipping, before sparing a quick glance towards the door Remus lay beyond.

"He's fine. Just gathering himself," answered Killian.

"How?-" Hermione began, before Killian looked at her raising an eyebrow and she laughed again. "I'll take your word for it," she said smiling.

"Best that you do. And where are my manners? I have yet to tell you just how exquisite you look this evening." Hermione couldn't help but blush. It didn't matter how many times someone might say it, it didn't seem to get any easier to comprehend.

"You look rather handsome yourself," she replied as their song came to an end, "did-"

"Mind if I cut in, friend?" Hermione tightened her grip on Killian's hand at the familiar sounding voice, one he reciprocated, before giving a tight lipped smile to their interruption.

"Of course," Killian replied and Hermione stared at him wide eyed and pleading, _she was not ok with this._ "Mind you, I doubt you will have long to show off your dancing talents before her wizard returns," Killian gave Hermione a reassuring look and a quick fleeting smile which calmed her nerves at the meaning behind his actions.

"Her wizard, but?"

"Oh no, sadly it was not meant to be between us. And while it's something I am rather devastated by, alas, I know when I have been bested," he laugh, was confident and the look he shared with Hermione was enough to allow her to know she wouldn't have to play pleasantries too long.

"Shall we?" asked that familiar voice again, and Hermione turned with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and nod towards an eager looking Dolohov. Killian placed a warm and comforting hand on the small of her back and leaned in just so, placing a light kiss on her temple and whispering, "I'll go get him," before bidding them both goodbye.

Dolohov held out his hand expectantly and, stealing all her nerves, Hermione reached out and allowed him to clasp his long, cold fingers around hers and lead her out to the dance floor. He placed his hand upon her waist, a little lower than was acceptable, but not low enough to earn glances, and pulled her body flush against his, turning a blind eye to the respectable distance that was custom for non committed witches and wizards.

The music was of a slightly faster pace than what her and Killian had been dancing to, and Hermione was glad it didn't seem to provide any mood of intimacy into the room as Dolohov began to lead them around the dance floor with ease.

"You really are a rather striking witch," he said, his breath ghosting across her and causing her skin to prickle, Dolohov noticed instantly and seemingly misunderstood it for appreciation rather than unease.

"Thank you," she replied. And then, hesitantly, so as not be be rude, added, "You look nice, too." She hated the way the words made her feel dirty in an instant.

She felt the way his fingers tightened on her, and his smile became somewhat more of a leer. "It seems that I have lucked out once more with you. Who is the lucky wizard to steal your heart this time?" he asked, his eyes barely straying from where they lingered on her lips, to briefly make eye contact.

"Remus Lupin," she supplied as she ignored all else he had said.

Hermione caught the way his lip twitched a little in obvious disgust, and her heart raced with a surge of anger at his obvious disrespect of Remus. "And tell me, Hermione," she loathed the way her name sounded coming from his mouth, "what is his appeal, when I'm sure there are much better men out there to accommodate your needs?" He purred as he leaned in and whispered against her ear, his hand sliding down just and inch more so that now his fingers just grazed the top of her bottom.

Her skin prickled again, and Dolohov once more misinterpreted it. "Tell me, does he entice such a reaction from you as it seems that I do?" Hermione found herself at a loss for words, her heart thumping so loudly in her chest that she was almost certain that, due to their closeness, he is able to feel. She could feel the pad of his thumb running soft and lazy circles where it lay, inappropriately low.

"I believe you should remove your hand from where it is," she managed to say, diminishing her nerves and looking at him firmly.

He didn't remove his hand. He simply leered at her further. "It's such a pleasure to see you here again, after we were so rudely interrupted last time." His eyes met hers, before darting down further. "I see that you have glamoured that awful mark, it pains me to think that someone could have harmed a sweet thing like you -" Once more Hermione felt as though she had been doused in ice water, as numbness overwhelmed her, and fear shot through her.

And then, like a beacon of light, came a newly familiar voice. "Please, do excuse me for interrupting Antonin, but my son and his friends have been in search of Miss Granger," said Mr. Potter as he placed a warm and comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, halting their dance instantly.

"Of course, I guess I have been monopolising your time," though his tone was light, Hermione could see the annoyance festering away under the surface at Mr. Potter's interruption. "Until next time, Hermione." said Dolohov, his voice full of promise.

Hermione allowed Mr. Potter to lead her off the dance floor, her shoulders tense and her heart palpitating so furiously she felt sick. Her throat burned as she tried to hold on to the tears as they fought their utmost hardest to break free, furious with herself for allowing that wizard to upset her so much. She was unable to withhold a large sniff any longer, when her vision blurred and her lip began to quiver as Mr. Potter led her towards where James was trying to barter with a rather elderly witch and a bottle of brandy, neither one of the planning to give up against the other. She was so grateful when Mr. Potter said nothing at all, and simply squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner as they approached James.

"I'm cutting you off, Aunt Greta-"

"You'll do no such thing, boy!"

"You've groped more people in the last half hour with your wayward hands, then Sirius did at our last Party at school! You're too old to be behaving like this."

"Old? How dare you. I'm not old!"

"No you're right, old would imply that you still have years left, you are ancient."

"Then considering I have very few miles left in me, give an old girl a break and give me back my brandy!"

"James." interrupted Mr. Potter.

James turned towards his father, and within an instant he noted the look of concern on his face and the watery, terrified eyes of Hermione.

"Here," he said, thrusting the bottle back at Greta, who looked triumphant as she swigged eagerly from the bottle itself, before he took two short steps forward and placed and arm around Hermione before escorting her away.

* * *

Remus stood against the railing of the terrace overlooking the gardens that were barely lit by the lights of the house. The air was cold, crisp, and welcomed against his suddenly scorching skin. The surge of feelings that had overcome him inside, had been stifling and though the news had been music to his ears, and more beautiful than what was playing within the beautifully decorated ball room, the atmosphere had felt stuffy and overpowering.

Twelve years, he had suffered for, twelve _long_ years. He knew nothing else other than the undeniable pain he would wake with each moon, the damage he inflicted upon himself, the panic coursing through him when he worried if he had harmed anyone. And within a handful of short months, this witch, _his mate no less_, stumbled into his life and gave him one of the most wonderful gifts he could ever expect to receive.

He had had a few days to think about his last transformation, the small window of time away from Hermione enabling him to really absorb what it was he had experienced. The fact that he could recall everything from that night was an experience he never thought he would have. He hadn't necessarily thought it had been a cure, that was a dream far too extreme, but he couldn't help the hope from bubbling away. What he had discovered though, what Hermione had told him, was far beyond anything he had ever thought would be possible for him.

He would be himself. If he was lucky enough to have that rancid potion again, he would be himself and keep his mind. He wouldn't be a danger, he wouldn't have to worry about the vicious rage that _Moony_ seemed to harbour each moon. He would be just...Remus. A wolf, but it would be no different from being in an animagus form. More painful perhaps, but he could live with the pain, after all, he had so far.

Remus wasn't sure if Hermione understood the power of what she had done for him. From the moment she warned them about the chocolate, to the way she had comforted both him and _Moony, _and the fact that she had put in a great deal of effort to this magic elixir of a potion, _just for him_.

It hadn't really dawned on him that she had actually made it, that she had put in what must have been a lot of work, to give him one of the most pleasant moon's to date, since he was gifted with the presence of his friends during a transformation.

"You alright, mate?" asked Sirius as he stepped out into the brisk cold, a concerned look marking his features as he watched Remus rub a hand down his face in attempt to remove traces of his emotional state.

He didn't say anything as he placed his hands into his robe pockets and gave a jerky nod, his gaze moving from where it had lingered over the darkness of the grounds, to the points of his shoes.

"Don't tell me, you and kitten had your first fight already?" joked Sirius, nudging Remus' arm and earning himself a small smile.

"No," he began hesitantly, his fingers busying themselves with a loose thread he found at the bottom of his pocket. Remus sighed deeply and brought his gaze up to meet Sirius'. "I asked about the potion."

"And?" asked Sirius eagerly, his eye flaring with excitement.

"It's not a cure," he confirmed.

"We didn't think it was, though."

Remus nodded once more, his shoulders still hunched. "It helps me stay _me_." Sirius frowned at Remus.

"What do you-"

"It means that when I change, it's me in control. No _Moony_, no threat around wizards and witches. Though I doubt I'd ever take the risk of being in the same room as someone in that form. I guess, in a way, it makes me not much different from you guys," suggested Remus with a crooked smile at the thought of being just like his friends, not a vicious monster that could control him.

The brightness of Sirius own smile encouraged Remus to brighten even further. "So like an Animagus?"

"A bloody painful one, but yeah, I would say so." Seeing the excitement radiating off of his friend, all previous overwhelming emotions simply seemed to ease themselves away.

"Bleeding heck that witch of yours is wonderful," stated Sirius, and Remus couldn't help but agree with a full, proud smile. "How's _Moony_ been?" asked Sirius suddenly, when a moment of silence had passed over them for a fraction too long.

"Surprisingly good. I've barely felt a peep out of him. Then again I don't tend to too much around this time, but still. All I'm getting is a feeling of contentment-"

Remus stopped suddenly when a concerned Mr. Potter stepped outside, his eyes clearly searching for them, as they relaxed the moment he spotted the two lads. He walked briskly towards them, his posture and expression, enough to prevent even Sirius from interrupting the message he clearly had come to deliver.

"Boys," be began, his tone one both were familiar with, one that meant he was worried, "James, has just escorted Miss Granger to her rooms." Both said nothing as they waited for the man to continue, "That young Mr. Wilkes-"

"What the fuck did that Snake do?!" snapped Sirius instantly, startling both Remus and Mr. Potter in the same instant.

Mr. Potter rolled his eyes dramatically, "He did _nothing_, you daft boy. He simply came to find me and informed me that Miss Granger was uncomfortable, mentioned that he was on his way to find you Remus, but stumbled across me first, so could I go and interrupt her and her dance partner?"

"Who was she dancing with?" asked Remus. He hadn't thought that there was anyone there that would have tried anything unseemly, especially not at the Potters' ball.

"Dolohov's boy. She seemed rather distressed by the time I had escorted her to James." Neither boy waited to hear anymore before disappearing in search of both James and Hermione.

Remus moved with purpose. Weaving his way in and out of the happy merry crowds with Sirius following closely behind. Neither one stopping or slowing until they were in the quiet confinements of the staircase leading up to the family wing of the home, and even then Remus didn't wish to allow his thoughts to speculate until he had seen Hermione for himself. Until she had had a chance to tell him what had happened. Had they been at Hogwarts, he perhaps wouldn't have been so calm, would have flown off the handles as he had done times before, but here under the watchful eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Potter and their guests, he knew better than to allow himself to lose control.

For once, despite his outburst outside, Sirius had kept quiet and just followed Remus though the house until they came to the door leading to where Hermione would be staying. The door was ajar, and soothing whispers and quiet crying could be heard. Remus' heart broke at the stifled noise and he took a deep breath to calm himself before entering cautiously, all too aware of _Moony's_ sudden presence underneath the surface.

When he peered around the door and took a slow step in, James' eyes met with his and gave him a sad soft smile as the top of his head rested on Hermione's whilst she clutched at him, her knuckles white from where they were grasping the lapels of his dress robes, her face buried into this chest.

It was then that all his resolve broke, and in 4 quick wide strides he was seated beside James and pulling Hermione into his arms instead, wrapping his arms around her protectively so that she was leaning against his chest, curled up into him. He felt the tension he had been holding in his shoulders begin to disintegrate by the comfort of having her in his arms. The thumb of one hand, rubbing smooth and comforting circles on the nape of her neck, as her crying lessened.

Sirius was the first to break the silence of the room, "What happened?" Quietness followed his question.

James fidgeted with his glasses, as he often did when he was trying to avoid something and both Remus and Sirius noticed and narrowed their eyes, whilst James' own gaze drifted towards the witch now clinging to Remus' robes, before giving Remus a look that seemed to explain everything in one. He wasn't going to explain anything.

"What did he do!" interrupted Sirius angrily, clearly referring to Dolohov.

James took a deep sigh and rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't think he did anything before my dad came along." James reassured.

* * *

"I am still here, you know, I can still hear you." interrupted Hermione as she turned in Remus arms to look at them all. "It was nothing really, I'm just being sensitive that's all." she paused for a moment, to share a look with James, one pleading him to not make a scene, not to mention just how emotionally broken she had been that day. He seemed to understand and gave her a tight lipped smile in return.

"Well, that's a bloody lie," scoffed Sirius and Hermione tensed in Remus's arms.

"Sirius," warned Remus, his arms tightening around Hermione protectively.

Hermione spared a look between the men, both clearly showing signs of worry in their features, making her heart twinge with guilt, and her attention draw towards the glamour she had in place currently. She reached and wiped at her eyes, rubbing at the drying salt from her tears in attempt to make herself look a little less distressed. She was sure she wasn't successful when Sirius's face softened a fraction more when he caught sight of what she was doing.

She toyed with the idea of sharing with them the reason for her distress. To just tell them everything, to be honest and confess that she wasn't from here, not really. That she was from the future. That she was James' son's best friend. That she had been through far more than they could ever expect. But that thought soon died as quickly as it was born. For whatever reason it was, the words just couldn't and wouldn't form on the tip of her tongue.

A phantom pain ghosted across her chest and her hand automatically rested upon it. She could feel the ridge of the scar resting under her fingers, her ring finger gently stroking along the length of the puckered skin hidden from view. Her chest ached again, yet this time it was at the memory of how hurt and concerned Remus had been, at how much it had affected them when they had seen her other mark. It wasn't something she wished to see again. It wasn't as though she would be able to hide it for long, if her magic faltered as Killian had mentioned, and it was only a matter of time before Remus would know, and only a matter of time before she would see the hurt in his eyes at having another thing kept from him.

She felt compelled to be as honest as she could with her wizard, as if there was something physically drawing the need to be truthful out of her. The mere thought of being secretive any longer with regards to Remus made her heart speed uncomfortably.

She hadn't ever thought she would run into versions of her past she wished to forget, and now she had. It wasn't something it seemed she could avoid. Already there had been three encounters with the wizard who had left his mark, and there was a feeling deep within that had Hermione believing that there would be more.

So she took a leap of faith, and decided to tell them as much as she was willing. This wasn't a secret she wanted to keep.

"You're right," she began, looking up at Sirius, before reluctantly pulling away from the safety of Remus's arms. "Something happened a long time ago, Dolohov reminds me of that something."

"An ex?" asked Sirius, anger evident in his voice. Hermione shook her head.

"God, no." she said with a tight lipped smile. _If only it was that simple._ She reached for her wand, concealed discreetly in a pocket hidden in the lines of her dress and waved it over her chest. "_Finite incantatem_."

She waited with baited breath for a moment as the magic washed over her and the scar became present. Within moments Remus's eyes widened with panic and his hand reached out towards her, his fingers ghosting over the harsh line.

"What the fuck!" said James in alarm, "I knew it must have been bad, but – _fuck_."

"Who did that to you!?" demanded Sirius.

"As I said it was a long time ago, I was fifteen and in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Other than saying that Dolohov looks an awful lot like the wizard who did this, that's all I'm going to say. It's hard enough just showing you," said Hermione, as she worried her lip and fidgeted with her hands in attempt to restrain herself from looking at Remus.

"Get out," growled Remus, and Hermione couldn't help but look up then, due to his tone. When she did, her own brown eyes met with the burning amber of _Moony._

"What?!" exclaimed both James and Sirius, ready to argue with him until they too noticed the glimmer of the wolf's irises.

"Get out," he snarled, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"Her-"

"It's fine," she assured them, never breaking eye contact with the amber before her.

Both wizards hesitated for a fraction more, before _Moony_ snapped towards them, startling the both of them and encouraging them both to leave hastily. The moment the door click closed Hermione waited patiently whilst _Moony_ reached out and gently ran a finger against the length of pink skin. Tenderly he caressed it's length, his full attention directed at it.

"Does it hurt?" asked the low gruff voice.

"Aches at times, but no, it doesn't hurt," she answered honestly and he gave a nod. "Are you letting Remus see?" she asked hesitantly, hoping that Remus wasn't being completely cut off from their interaction, hoping that both sides of her wizard were present.

He didn't say anything but inclined his head as if to say '_yes'_. "Who?" he snarled, and Hermione couldn't help the thrill that rushed over her at the protectiveness of his voice.

"It doesn't matter no-" she was interrupted by a low growl, and hesitated briefly before telling him the ultimate outcome of the man. "He's been kissed." She continued, _Moony's_ shoulder instantly relaxed somewhat, before he pulled Hermione into his arms and nuzzled into her. Running his nose against the planes of her neck and relishing in her scent.

"I'm ok now." She whispered against him, her own arms tightening their hold around his shoulders.

They clung to each other for a while, the only sound between them was the ticking of the clock and their own breathing. Hermione allowed _Moony_ to move them to the centre of the bed, to nestle into her hair and hold on to her tightly, as she tried to control her growing concern for the man beneath the wolf.

Her thoughts continuously drifted back towards Remus, the man she knew who was watching from beneath the surface the other half she was unable to comfort right now, but the other half who was more patient. Hermione had never experienced _Moony_ so close after a transformation, the wolf would normally remain dormant and observant from under the surface rather than fight against Remus's strength for control. Opting rather to wait until the wizards defences were low and wilting due to his condition. She didn't want to rush _Moony_, but the longer she lay there nestled in the warmth of his embrace, the longer she worried about its effect on Remus.

She pulled back slightly from the wolf, encouraging his amber eyes to lock with hers and running a comforting hand over his cheek. "You need to let Remus come back." She whispered as she leant in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

_Moony_ didn't say anything, the only acknowledgement of having heard what Hermione had said being a gentle squeeze from the hand resting upon her hip, and a rub of his nose against hers. He inhaled deeply before closing his eyes. When they reopened Hermione was met with a sea of worried blue.

"Hey," she said smiling softly at him.

"Hey," replied Remus, though the gentle smile he returned didn't quite reach his eyes.

She watched with baited breath as the hand that had been resting against her, was raised and hovered uncertainly above the puckered scar still visible above the neckline of her dress. Hermione reached out and pulled his hand forward, allowing his spread palm to rest over it, just above where her heart beat furiously against her ribs. Never before had she encouraged anyone to touch this scar. See it, yes, but to touch it, no.

"It's dark," he stated.

"Very."

"What spell?" he asked curiously, his eyes never moving from where they rested upon his hand.

"We don't know."

"We match," said Remus quietly as he pulled his hand back slightly and allowed his thumb to trace the line. Hermione frowned and watched him intently.

"No we don't," replied Hermione as Remus' eyes rose to meet hers, his brown brought together in confusion. "Your scars are beautiful. They are a part of what make you you, and that is beautiful. They may be a reminder of something you wish to forget, but they are _Moony_, and _Moony _is a part of you, and everything about you is perfection. This, this isn't like that. This is stupidity, this is thinking we could take on something much bigger than us. But this, this is revenge, this is vile like the person who gifted it, ugly like the perpetrator."

Remus didn't argue with her, didn't say a word, only leant forward and placed his lips on the scar, kissing it gently.

"Remus," said Hermione softly.

"If you can think that highly of me, then I can think that highly of you. You see beauty, where I see repulsion. You might see stupidity, revenge, ugliness. But I see bravery, and strength, both of which are beautiful in their own right, Hermione. It may make my blood boil to see it, to know someone hurt you like this. I may not know what happened, and I don't expect you to tell me, but you need to know that I will treasure every part of you, I will make sure that nothing like this ever happens again." Hermione lunged herself at Remus, their mouths crashing together uncomfortably as she tried to put all she was feeling into that one kiss. The sound of the clock chiming twelve went unnoticed as they kissed their way into the start of their new year.


	41. Thoughts

**Coming Home - Chapter 40**

**Thoughts**

* * *

**31st December 1998 - 5 months, 10 days**

Remus sat in the far corner of the currently heaving living room. The crowds of people, though friends, were making him feel cramped and uncomfortable, his thoughts elsewhere on this night. He played with the bottle of Goblin Ale between his fingers, his nails scratching away at the label on the brown glass in a failed attempted to let out his frustration. His eyes occasionally darted towards the large vintage clock ticking above the mantle, watching as the minutes dwindled and the hours fell by.

It didn't matter who came and spoke to him, it didn't matter the topic of conversation, his mind was somewhere else - and his heart was not in the mood to humour them. Every new year, his thoughts would wander back to that night, the night he saw Hermione break as she did. Yet for the first few years, the sadness of the night was overpowered by the joy he had felt when it had been just the two of them, wrapped up in one another as they kissed in the new year. Then that night at the ministry happened, and from then on this night was once again tainted by the knowledge that it had been Dolohov who had caused _that _scar. That she had been scared because she was facing the monster who would and _had _harmed her. He was frustrated and angry that he hadn't clocked on sooner, even after all they had gone through that year. After the fighting and arguing that had occurred. _How had he not been able to see that she had lied to him?_

He was frustrated more than anything by the situation. Irritated that she hadn't told him anything about the truth of where and when she was from. Vexed that she hadn't allowed him the opportunity to prevent that awful night from happening. Hurt that he had to find out the truth of where she had come from, _from Severus _nonetheless.

"You alright?" asked Harry, breaking Remus from his stewing thoughts. He didn't say anything, just offered a tight-lipped smile and a nod. "Always wondered why you seemed quiet around Christmas. Sirius told me," rambled Harry, gesturing over his shoulder to his rather merry godfather.

"Doesn't know when to keep quiet, the git," muttered Remus quietly as he returned to picking at the bottles label.

"She's alright, you know. You guys are with her," offered Harry awkwardly, and Remus couldn't help but smile at Harry's attempt to comfort him.

"Thank you," offered Remus. "But there is a fair amount you don't know about, Harry. It's a little hard not to think about at times..."

"Do you want-"

"No, it's alright. Thank you, though," interrupted Remus as he looked up and smiled at James' double.

"Right, well, you know where I am if you fancied a chat." Remus for the first time that night truly smiled. Warmed by Harry's effort and kindness, his melancholy thoughts eased somewhat and wandered to what Hermione would have thought had she seen him sitting here wallowing. She would have scolded him, that was for sure, and told him that moping about wasn't going to achieve anything. He couldn't change the past, and he needed to remind himself that it all happened the way it did for a reason. He could argue with her when she got back, but right now there was no point in sulking about, there was something he needed to do, and something he had been putting off for long enough.

Remus stood from where he had been sitting, placing his nearly empty bottle on the side and making his way discreetly out of the room, sharing only a slight nod with Sirius as he slipped away. He grasped his thick woollen cloak of the rack by the door and wrapped it around his shoulders before stepping out into the bitterly cold night. The slight sparkle of frost decorated the pavement as he made his way down the road and slipped into a small and narrow alleyway before apparating off the spot.

His feet hit the snow with a soft crunch upon reaching his destination, the snow covered pathway littered with the tell-tale signs of visitors throughout the day. He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders, always amazed by the vast difference in weather throughout the country. Glancing briefly around and grateful for the late hour, Remus gently opened the short gate before him and stepped on through, feeling the ripple of magic rush over him and the charms and notice-me-not's settling into place Remus made his way to his final destination, the warmth of the street lamps on the outskirts lighting up his path.

He hadn't been here to the cemetery in just over eighteen years, not since the day of the funeral, and as much as he had wished he had had the courage to visit, the overwhelming sea of guilt that would wash over him was always too much to bare, until now. Reaching underneath his cloak and sinking his hand into his trouser pockets, his fingers ran gently over the creased parchment still residing there as it had been all week, a comforting reminder that the guilt was not needed.

His feet carried him automatically to his destination despite only having been once, and stopped at the clean smart stone, standing there coated in a heavy layer of snow. His heart clenched as he knelt into the wetness, his hand in his other pocket pulling out a small paper poppy, one he had obtained back in November.

"I know it's not quite wizarding custom, but it seemed appropriate," said Remus, as he placed the small flower down and focused on the stark contrast of the red against the white of the snow.

A small chirp drew his attention back up, his eyes falling on the sight of a robin perched there at the top of the stone, it's head cocked to one side as it studied him. He watched quietly as the bird focused its attention on the poppy below, before giving a chirp of what Remus took as approval, his lips twitching with a smile.

"Glad you approve," he answered the bird, who ruffled it's feathers in response. Remus slowly got to his feet, and placed a hand on top of the carved stone just to the side of the little robin, as a mark of respect. "I'm forever grateful," he said softly, his eyes meeting the bird once more as it chirped in unspoken understanding, before spreading its wings and taking flight. Remus stood there for a short moment, paying his respects, before casting a quick drying charm on his trousers and making his way back towards the gate, his shoulders feeling lighter than they had in years.

* * *

**2nd January 1978 - 5 months, 8 days**

Hermione was please to be back at the castle, surrounded by the familiar walls once more like a security blanket. As much as she had adored the change of scene and her time spent with Remus, she hadn't felt truly safe and secure since New Year's. After having come into contact with Dolohov once more, there was an unsettled feeling coursing through her from the memory of his lingering touch against her skin.

Once her feet had stepped onto the train, the warmth of knowing she was returning to the castle engulfed her instantly. That, and spending the journey wrapped in Remus's arms as she slept against his side, had its own calming effect.

Not long after they had made it back, Hermione made it her task to find Severus. The need to talk to someone who would understand, or at least know what she was talking about, was strong. Unable to voice to any of the marauders, just how she was feeling she quickly made her excuses to leave the tower and headed straight to the library, where she hoped he would be.

There had been an unsettling feeling clouding her thoughts since the Ball, and she needed to discuss it with him, in hopes that voicing them would lighten her load, or at least ease the uncertainty hovering above. Hermione smiled when she pushed open the door to the library, grateful for her intuition when she spotted Severus at their usual table in the library.

"Did you miss me?" asked Hermione as she settled herself into the seat in front of him. He looked up briefly and scanned the area around him, before frowning, shrugging his shoulders and returning towards his reading.

"Did you miss me?" asked Hermione as she settled herself into the seat in front of Severus where he had planted himself in the far corner of the library.

He looked up briefly and scanned the area around him, before frowning, shrugging his shoulders and returning towards his reading.

Hermione stared at him through narrowed eyes as she cleared her throat and said, "Don't be an idiot."

"What is that noise?" asked Severus as once more he gave the room a quick sweeping look.

"You're an arse."

"There it is again," said Severus, though this time he didn't remove his eyes from his text. "If only it would stay silent until I have finished this chapter, then perhaps I would be able to decipher its needs and spare some time for its meaningless conversation."

"Arse," muttered Hermione again, though she did wait, as she watched the amused smirk twitch at her friend's mouth. She waited as patiently as she could, if not a little irritated, by Severus's painfully slow reading.

When he had finished the page he was on, he marked the section of his book with a scrap of parchment, much like she did, and placed it gently on the table before looking up and meeting Hermione's eye. "Ah. And when did you get here?" he asked her, his lip twitching again with amusement.

"You are an arse, you know that?" Hermione replied.

"Indeed," answered Severus, clearly amused by the whole exchange. "So how was your short time away? I can only imagine that that is what you have come rushing to tell me about."

He was right, of course, it had been what she had come rushing to find him about. "Would you mind if we went to the room?" she asked once she was sure that there was no one within the area who would be listening in on their conversation.

His brows creased at her request. "_The_ room, or the classroom?" he quietly asked.

"The _room_." Severus gave a nod of agreement, before reaching down beside his chair and retrieving his bag, packing his belongings away.

Nothing further was shared between them until they were within the safe confinements of Hermione's rendition of Grimmauld Place, comfortably tucked up in what had become her spot in the room. She waited until Severus had planted his bag unceremoniously onto the floor and took the spot next to her, keeping his arms up and out of the way allowing her to stretch her legs out over his lap, bringing them down once she was comfortable.

Her fingers playing with a stray thread on the throw resting along the back of the sofa, whilst she tried to find the words she was looking for. "This is harder than I thought it would be. Seeing people, knowing what happens. Most of the time it's fine, but there are moments..."

"It's not so much being around you, or my house mates. For some reason despite knowing what I know and not wanting to share it with everyone, that's actually not that hard to deal with. It's seeing people that have a significant impact on certain moments from where I'm from. Certain moments of interaction... with myself," she paused, worrying her lip whilst she did.

Severus didn't say anything as he waited for her to continue and for that she was grateful while she mulled over her words. "Do you remember that day we went into Hogsmeade together?" she asked and Severus gave a nod to confirm that he did.

"I recall how you were when you came face to face with Bellatrix, though it is understandable, all things considering."

"Do you remember who else was there?" Hermione asked, her fingers still idly playing with the frayed thread.

"Dolohov?" Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"There was a moment back home where I was faced off against him. More than one moment, actually," Hermione paused as she struggled with her words. Severus watched as she lost herself in memories for a brief time. "They didn't particularly have any significance back then, but I've been thinking about them more and more, as of late. Something just isn't sitting right with me."

"When else did you see him?" asked Severus, a crease in his brow as he obviously roamed through his own thoughts. Hermione could practically see his mind processing, _she hadn't truly had that much interaction with the man._

"He was at the Ball the other night, and then that once before. It doesn't matter, it's just a feeling like something is _going _to happen. It's the only explanation. Something would almost _had _ to have happened to make him have this vendetta against me back in my time, and I just don't like not knowing what that could be."

"What other interactions have you had with him in your time?" asked Severus, his brows still furrowed in concentration as he mulled over it all.

Hermione was warmed by his obvious concern. "Severus, it doesn't matter. Suffice it to say that in two separate events, he thought it important to focus on removing my _teenaged_ self from the equation. And I'm not telling you any more details beyond that," she said pointedly. "You already know too much and _You_ don't need anymore of a burden on your shoulders. I just needed to talk about it with someone."

Severus gave a short nod. "Just because I shall cease my questions, doesn't mean I am pleased with not knowing the details."

Hermione gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. I know it's all rather vague but it's just unsettled me a little and you're the only one I can tell. The only one who'd understand all that was at stake." Her smile, which had wavered, perked up when Severus reached out and took her hand a gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, well, that would be because I, of course, am far superior than those _others_ you chose to spend your time with."

Hermione laughed, "I'd watch it if I were you, you're starting to sound like Sirius."

"Wench."

* * *

Hermione felt somewhat lighter after her time with Severus. Despite not sharing all too much with him, being able to voice the concerns that had been floating around in her thoughts over the past days had been a weight removed from her shoulders she hadn't been aware she was carrying.

Reluctant as she had been to divest herself of more information than was necessary, she appreciated the side of Severus that didn't push when most others would, the side that would listen to what it was she was willing to say. It was clear to her that he wasn't happy about the limitation to what she wanted to tell him, but he respected her choices, and what more could she ask from him? Who'd have thought that she would have developed this type of friendship with the great dungeon bat. Harry and Ron would likely have a fit when they found out, if they hadn't been informed already.

She laughed to herself at the picture it painted in her head, almost certain that Ron's temper would have caused issues somehow. Then again, perhaps not - both her friends had grown up a lot since all they had experienced.

There were many things Hermione had found herself grateful for over the years and the last to make it on the list, had been, one: Severus Snape. The relationship she had developed with him over the past months still baffled her. Their quick witted remarks to one another, the silent understanding shared, the patience that Severus had for her being the strongest of the lot. Many questions had developed over the months, questions she was storing away to ask him when she returned.

She knew her return was inevitable, but there were many a day where she felt so comfortable, that the idea of returning home seemed almost foreign. But, yet those were not the most pressing thoughts that plagued her mind currently. Dolohov was.

Despite the comfort that talking to Severus had brought her, she was still unsettled. A nagging feeling itched away under her skin, every time she allowed herself to question her encounters with him, as if there was something trying to warn her. Hermione shook her head, dislodging the thoughts starting to cloud the happiness she had been feeling. Knowing that her ability to over think anything was never going to more than unnecessary paranoia.

Hermione moved around her room busily, unpacking her bag from her time spent away. She pulled out her dress from the previous evening, a smile tugging at her lips as she remembered the way Remus had looked at her. Turning to hang it in her wardrobe, a light thud caught her attention. Casting a glance around, nothing caught her attention at being the source of the sound. So, with a shrug, Hermione turned back to what she had been doing, taking a step forward, only to have a sharp and uncomfortable pain in her foot halt her.

"Fuck!" she snapped, dropping the dress to the ground in preference of grabbing at her foot. "What the-" she began, halting quickly when her eyes were drawn to the offending object, a rather delicate looking brooch.

She reached down, the dull ache, long forgotten as she gathered the piece and traced over the filagree pattern of silver. There was nothing overly fancy about it, just simple elegance.

It wasn't something Hermione had seen before, and certainly was not hers. Perhaps it was Mrs. Potters and had somehow ended up in her bag? The idea seemed ridiculous, but there wasn't another explanation she could think of - and other than Hogwarts she hadn't stayed anywhere else.

She frowned at the piece for a moment, a comforting feeling rolling off it. A magic that was unknown to her, but soothing nonetheless.

"You're deep in thought," said Remus stepping into the room and startling her.

Hermione smiled at him, her heart forever choosing to speed whenever he was within her vicinity. "Just wondering where this came from?" she replied, holding out the brooch for Remus to see. "Is it Mrs. Potter's?" she asked.

Remus reached out and gathered it from her hand, his own eyes casting critiques. "I don't recognise it, but then again, I'm not there all too much. You're better off asking James," he replied, giving the brooch one final quizzing look before handing it back. "It's laced with magic," he commented and Hermione nodded in agreement, her attention solely focused on the piece once more.

Distracting her from her thoughts, Remus leant down, stealing a kiss. "He's in our room if you wanted to ask him now," he suggested, smiling when Hermione leant up to steal another before had she ever felt such a connection from a simple soft gesture. Yet every time their lips met, she felt like parched fish being drenched in fresh water. It was an amazing feeling.

She hummed an affirmative, against his smiling mouth and reluctantly pulled away.

"Did you want to go now?" asked Remus with a glance towards the brooch.

"If anything, I'd say it sounded like you didn't want to be alone with me," teased Hermione, a laugh escaping when Remus rolled his eyes and pulled her flush against his body. A clear indication that that _wasn't the case_ pushed up against her stomach.

"Clearly not the case," he whispered against the shell of her ear. "Pete's being tutored by Lily, and James and Sirius plan to crash them in a moment, which means, my room will be free," said Remus, his tone holding promises of things they had yet to experience.

Hermione hummed appreciatively, "You are aware that we are standing in my room, that is solely for me." Remus stiffened in Hermione's arms and pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, concerned by his sudden change.

He shifted awkwardly and rested his hands loosely on her waist, avoiding eye contact as he did. "Remus, you're worrying me," she said as she tried to draw him closer.

Remus cheeks flared red as he shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "It's smells like him," was murmured, his cheeks colouring further. "In here; it smells like him."

"Who? Severus?" she asked confused, even more so when he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Wilkes," he growled out.

"But he hasn't been in here for weeks!" replied Hermione hurriedly, her heart speeding with worry.

"I know," he reassured her. "It's just certain. . . scents, tend to linger." he continued, pausing for a moment to clear his throat. "His is quite . . . potent." Hermione's cheeks suddenly flared crimson, her own embarrassment matching Remus's when she realised what he had meant.

"Oh,.. yes... right," she spewed quickly, grabbing his hand with her free one and leading him out of the room quickly, ushering him into his own, where Sirius and James looked deep into a game of exploding snap.

"James-" began Hermione, only to have Remus interrupt.

"He won't hear you, neither of them will when they're like this," he said quietly.

Hermione studied the two for a moment. "They're not like this when they play chess."

"That's because neither of them can really play, they make it up as they go along." he laughed.

"YES!" cames James victory cry through the familiar explosion of cards. "You will never beat me!" he continued, his fists clenched and held high above him.

"You fail to remember, dear Prongs, that I won both games before, thus making me overall magnificent champion of them all!" gloated Sirius. "Now, give it here!" he demanded, holding his hands out before him expectantly.

"You're evil, you know that? You can't have it, it's mine. Been it's keeper for four straight terms now - I refuse to give it up!" argued James as Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

"Does that mean you concede, and wish to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Hermione watching in total confusion as James narrowed his eyes further at Sirius.

"You wouldn't dare," said James.

"Do you need Moony to get out the contact?" asked Sirius smugly.

"You're a wanker, you know that?!" snapped James as he got up and marched towards his trunk, flipping the lid and pulling out what looked as if it had once been a quidditch shirt. What must have once been a black shirt, was now a washed out grey, and where there had been splashes of red, it looked more as if it were a blush pink.

There were clear visible holes covering the thing, worn patches and loose thread. But the way James painfully handed it over to Sirius, you would have thought it was a priceless artifact.

"What on earth is that?" asked Hermione with a grimace when Sirius brought it up to his face and inhaled.

"What's that?! What's that!? That only happens to be _the _shirt of the one and only greatest beater the Ballycastle Bats have ever seen!" cried James enthusiastically.

"A team of which neither of you support," added Remus with a roll of his eyes.

"Silence, wolf boy!" said James and Remus held out his hands in mock surrender, before walking over towards his bed.

Hermione's gaze shifted between both James and Sirius for a moment. "I don't think I'll ever fully understand you two," she said. "Someone needs to write a keeper's guide for you both."

"Don't worry, I'm working on it," joked Remus, drawing a smile from Hermione.

"Anyway, seeing as you have both calmed down somewhat - from _whatever _that was - James . . do you recognise this?" asked Hermione as she made her way over, her hand held open and the brooch balancing in her palm.

"What is it?" he queried, reaching out to accept it.

"It fell out as I was unpacking, thought it might have been from the manor, that I managed to pack it somehow."

James narrowed his eyes for a moment as he inspected it, before giving a helpless shrug. "Nope, not one of ours, sorry."

"Huh, wonder where it came from then?" muttered Hermione to herself as James passed it back and marched over towards the door.

"Right, Pad's we best be off before my glorious girlfriend has our heads mounted like your deranged mother."

"Indeed, though let's face it, my face would look the best out of the two of us, if they were," boasted Sirius is a flick of his hair.

"Are you really going there?" asked James, baffled, "You're more messed up than I give you credit for," and with that the two disappeared out of the room their laughter drifting down the corridor as they made their way.

Hermione, still deep in her thoughts as she glanced down at the brooch she still held, was oblivious to the man making his way towards her, until she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her back flush against his chest, his mouth descending down towards the shell of her ear, as he reached out and removed the brooch from her hands.

"Without sounding too much like Sirius, I would like some attention," Hermione let out a huffed laugh, turning in Remus' arms and wrapping her own around his waist, she couldn't help the bright smile from forming on her face.

"Would you, now?"

"Just a little," smirked Remus as he took a step away and lead her over towards his bed. "But really, what I would love to do with my time, is spend it whilst doing an obscene amount of kissing."

"An obscene amount!" jested Hermione as Remus cast her a wolfish grin over his shoulder. A smile that she had rarely seen, but seemed to show her just how happy and content he was in her presence.

The two of them settled atop the sheets, Remus' arms automatically encircling Hermione as his lips sought out hers. Each and every time their lips melded together, Hermione felt as though Remus was trying to tell her just what she was to him, that she was more than just his girlfriend, and she found herself wishing she knew what he was trying to say.

Over the past days spent at the manor, Hermione had found herself more and more fascinated with how perfect and how right being with Remus felt. How all the little things about her, which he seemed captivated by, warmed her heart in an instant.

His fascination with her hair always made her smile. In the few days they had been together now, she had noticed that whenever they had had a moment like this with one another, at least one of his hands would seek out her hair. His fingers wound their way into it, fascinated with the way her unruly curls felt, as he carded those fingers through them.

When their hands linked together, despite Remus's being so much larger than hers, they felt like a perfect fit when threaded with one another, the same way she felt when his body would curl around hers when they had sat with one another - stretched out on one of the larger sofas at the Potters.

"This feels so right," she murmured against his lips and she smiled when she felt him deepen the kiss. She'd been waiting for him to take things that much further, knowing how shy he was about all of this. Slightly breathless from the new-found intensity of Remus' kissing, she breathlessly remarked, "I hope it never stops feeling so perfect." She found herself instantly regretting that comment when she felt him tense. "What's wrong?"

Hermione's heart felt as if it had taken up residence within her throat when her eyes met his Remus intense stare that she couldn't quiet place.

"Do you really feel like that?" said Remus, the strange tone of his voice making Hermione pull back ever so slightly with a frown.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I . . ." Remus paused to clear his throat, "I meant, -" Hermione leant up on her elbow and looked down at him, as she struggled with his words. "I just mean, that it's the same, for me that is. It's just . . . you know -"

"No, I don't know." interrupted Hermione, the sudden change in atmosphere and Remus's behaviour confusing her.

She watched as Remus took a deep breath as if steeling himself to deliver something he didn't wish to voice aloud. His hand reaching up and cupping her face, his thumb brushing her cheek "I just feel, that you could have been given someone so much better. Someone who deserves you."

"Remus," began Hermione softly "I'm going to tell you something right here and now, and I want you to listen to me, because I will only say it once. How you could ever think so lowly of yourself amazes me. You are amazing, strong and everything I never knew I needed or wanted, and now that I have you, it's like a piece of me that was missing has been returned. A fragment that I hadn't even noticed was gone slid back in place. I adore you and you deserve me just as much as I deserve you. And though it's taken me long enough to come to terms with how I feel, I don't want you to try to chase me away, it's taken me long enough to get here."

It looked like he would argue then, and she kissed him, because she knew of no other way to prove her conviction to him.


	42. Moments

**A/N - **Here you go, not such a long wait this time. Hope you like, and as always thank you for your reviews, favs and follows. I love your responses to the last chapter :D We have bee sitting on this chapter for months now, and I'm so happy to finally have it out there for you guys.

A Big Fat thank you to Calebski for the new cover art, it is so beautiful and I adore it. Thank you!

As always big fat puff love, so much love.

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 41**

**Moments**

* * *

**9th January 1999 - 5 Months, 1 day**

Harry walked along the castle corridors, a heavy thud to his step as he made his way back to the common room from where he had taken some time to himself around the grounds. His mind was full of uncertainty and inner turmoil whilst he wrestled with a decision he wished to make.

He had hated it so far. Every day being back at the castle he had loathed. The constant reminders of what had happened, who they had lost, who had sacrificed themselves for the cause. It made him uncomfortable, it made him feel burdened, and the one person who he could really and truly discuss these things with, the one person who always listened before offering their opinion wasn't there. His mind was full of what he knew he should do, but his heart was singing another song altogether.

He didn't want to be there anymore. As much as he had loved his time, the home he had made within the vast building, he had outgrown it. He no longer felt like the teenager he should have been, but more like an adult in the wrong place. He was uncomfortable where he was, and surrounded by so few from his original year things felt even more strained and difficult. The more time ticked by, the more he found himself wishing he hadn't opted out of taking Kingsley's offer months ago. To forgo the choice to return to education, and jump head fast into Auror training. He had hoped for one blissfully normal year. One year, where he could be just Harry. Not the saviour, not the Chosen One, not the Boy Who Lived. Just Harry. One year, where he could just be a normal teenager with Ron and Hermione. But, once again within the first day back to Hogwarts, things had gone a completely different way.

Right now, all he wanted was Hermione. He wanted her level headedness, her words of wisdom, her guidance. He wanted to hear what she thought, to have it drilled into him just how important his education was, that it was normal to feel this way after everything. He wanted her to convince him to stick it out, but more than anything, he just wanted her. He was loathed to say it, and he couldn't utter a word to Ron, but he felt as though a limb was missing without Hermione there with him. It had been a lifetime since they had spent this much time away from one another and he had almost forgotten just how much he depended on her. However he didn't utter a word, already too aware of how sensitive his friend could be, not wanting to make him feel inadequate.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed the detour his feet had taken him, until he came to a halt before the dark and familiar door of Professor Snape's office. He stood there for a moment, a new wave of thoughts stampeding their way into his bubbling mind, the realisation that the man behind this door knew Hermione almost as well as he did, if not better, with regards to certain aspects of her life. With that final thought, he raised a fist and knocked.

* * *

**9th January 1978 - 5 Months, 1 day**

Remus was going to Azkaban. By the end of the week he was sure of it, sure that he would be incarcerated for the demise of his own best friends. It didn't seem to matter how much he vocalised his own frustration with them, or _Moony_ snarled and growled, again and again without fail they were always there. Whether by fluke or accident the bastards were always just around the corner when he and Hermione were with one another. At first he had thought they were simply taking the piss, getting in the way on purpose, some sort of hilarious joke on his behalf, yet after one week of being frustratingly cock blocked by his own best friends, he discovered that wasn't the case. They were simply _always_ just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It started the first day back after Christmas. Remus and Hermione were there laying peacefully on his bed, kissing one another as if it were going out of fashion. Nothing more and nothing less, and Remus had enjoyed every caress of Hermione's lips against his. It wasn't until Hermione had taken it upon herself to climb atop of him, her legs either side of this hips and his cock straining against his trousers, dangerously close to coming flush against Hermione's kickers, did Peter come storming in, in a childish rage, flinging himself down on his bed and punching his pillow in frustration. Remus himself almost sobbed his disappointment when Hermione quickly slid of his lap, and then again when Peter rearranged himself and ranted and raved about both Sirius and James embarrassing him in front of Mary.

The second day, not only did his friends successfully ruin one moment, they managed to destroy three. The first happened during their morning break. Hoping to spend a little time with Hermione, he had asked her to join him for a stroll down towards the lake, a little bit of handholding, some light kissing, and just simply some time together without his shadows following closely behind. But no. That didn't happen. Instead he was knocked flying as they made their way down towards the lake, the buggers fleeing from four very angry looking Hufflepuff girls. The three threw a quick '_Sorry_ _Moony_' over their shoulders as they carried on fleeing, barely registering the fact that he was now more than a little wet and muddy.

The second time that day, Remus and Hermione had been sitting in the library, just working through homework in between light kisses, and soppy hand holding. And then the three raging bull's came rushing in and settling themselves around the table, begging and pleading for help as they rushed to work through the homework they had forgotten about over the Christmas period. Remus, being Remus, of course, helped them.

Then there was the final instance in that particular day. He had been enjoying a domestic moment with Hermione in the rather empty common room, the two of them laid out on the old and worn sofa before the fire, Hermione curled into his side reading, the book propped against his chest. Until she had grown tired of that and slipped her hand up the side of his jumper, her fingers idly drawing patterns into his skin that caused it to prickle and his breath to hitch when she found a particularly sensitive spot just above his hip. He couldn't help the hard swallow when his eyes met hers, and suppressed a groan when she pulled herself up and made her way to kiss him. It was at that moment his wonderfully timed _friend_ burst through the portrait back from his rounds, flopped down on the arm of the sofa they were occupying and began to rant and rave about how dull this school was, and how he hadn't caught one person getting up to no good that evening. The sod didn't even notice the outraged groan from Remus, or the way Hermione hide her face in his neck to laugh.

Following that, there had been far more encounters than Remus had ever wished to experience with his friends, of so wonderfully, innocently, annoyingly getting in the way. There had been the time they had escaped to the astronomy tower, only to have Sirius appear moments later in attempt to find an alibi, Remus didn't dare ask for what, as he fumed silently whilst Hermione readjusted her shirt and he adjusted his robes to hide a very visible problem.

Then the time where Peter and James had come and sat on the end of his bed covered in minor boils, despite the very clear message in the door, in the form jinxing wards, to moan about having been caught and grassed up by Peeves. It was only after thirty minutes into the conversation that they had noticed their skin irritations. And Remus' fuming face.

But the moment that really took the biscuit? Sunday evening. Desperate for a private and quiet moment with his witch, it found them both hiding away in one of the oldest tunnels out of the school. It was the one they used the least, due to the worrying site of the walls and it's bowing ceiling. There was no way, they would come down here. No way at all.

It was a short lived twenty minutes of frantic heated kissing, his witch pressed up against the wall and her hand's fighting with the top button of his jeans before the entrance was prised open, and all three of his _friends_ raced in, slamming the door behind them, their breaths heaving, though certainly not the same reason as was his. Hermione gave him a small smile and a shrug that implied 'Oh well', before once again adjusting herself and waiting with them all as the boys explained the events that lead to that moment. Of course later on that evening Remus gave them a bollocking and reminded James that they had given him and Lily a whole month of uninterrupted time, and that had been in the Marauder's own room.

So here he was now; on a hunt for Hermione. He had been granted the evening of full uninterrupted room time and he wasn't wasting a moment of it. It seemed for once luck was on his side as he entered the library and spotted Hermione sat across from Snape, her head buried deep within the pages of a book.

"Hey," he greeted, as he leant down and planted a kiss on her cheek. Thrilled with the bright smile she gave him in return, and not bothered in the slightest by Snape's silence as his interest was directed towards the window.

"Hi."

Remus perched himself on the edge of the desk and shuffled awkwardly. "What are you doing later?" he asked, not sure how to brooch the topic of a free room, without it sounding distasteful, especially in front of her friend.

"Oh, it's Sev's birthday today, so have something planned for him. Why?" _Oh._ So it seemed luck wasn't on his side after all.

"Severus," he heard the wizard correct under his breath.

"Nothing, nothing at all, was just asking." He said dismissively, though he could tell that Hermione wasn't convinced it was nothing. _Bugger_, he thought.

"Fancy going for a walk? I could do with some fresh air," asked Hermione.

Remus nodded, at least he would get _some_ time with her today.

* * *

There wasn't much that unnerved Severus. It was one of the few traits that he had that he actually held pride for. After all, he had seemed to gain the constant shadow of a traveller from the future and he still managed to keep a level head about the situation.

However, when it came to a certain Gryffindor, whom, until a few weeks ago, had given him the clear impression that he loathed everything about Severus and his presence, (Severus, of course, reciprocating these feelings), his calm and collected self was certainly not that.

In all honesty he wasn't quite sure how he had found himself in the situation, where during meals, his eyes would try their utmost to drift towards his direction. His one moment of ridiculous cockiness short lived when the blasted Lion had kissed him weeks ago, rendering him speechless, and in his opinion, stripping him of any rational thoughts.

It was utterly ridiculous that he allowed himself to think far more about that pain in the arse, his own mind betraying him in the most outrageous way, when he would catch site of the Gryffindor with his own personal shadow pratting about on their brooms outside. He would deny it thoroughly that he had been watching them from the safety of the Library, should someone wish to confront him about his new chosen favourite desks opposite the window. A position that had him in the perfect spot for looking out at the quidditch pitch, where his current distraction would often spend much of him time.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled to himself, when he realised he had let out a rather audible disappointed huff when the Hufflepuff team had taken to the skies. He of course had yet to figure out the training time tables. "What have you become?" he chastised himself as he chose to return the texts he had been looking at and leave the library. It wasn't doing anything good to his current state of mind just sitting there.

Severus left the library frustrated with himself, with the fact that he had allowed himself to behave like an overly hormonal teenage girl, and that he had allowed himself to be roped into whatever silly Birthday celebration Hermione wished to do later on that day. He walked with a familiar sneer on his face as he allowed his annoyance to grow and bubble away like a simmering cauldron, hoping that perhaps he could make it to the Slytherin common room before anyone else would get in his way and prevent him from wallowing in his self loathing.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a wizard," he mumbled to himself. "Allowing yourself to waste your thoughts on that ridiculous Gryffindor, bloody- Omph-" his bitter murmurs were cut short when a set of arms reached out and pulled him roughly into a small hidden alcove.

"What the -"

"Shut up." snapped the other voice.

"Black? What the Fuck-"

"I said shut up!" whispered Black sharply as he peered out quickly from where they were hidden. "I am rather fond of my bollocks and would rather keep them where they belong, you twat," he continued, sparing one last glance from their hiding spot and tensing when whoever it was he was avoiding obviously traveled in the direction he didn't want them to go. "Fuck."

"What the bloody hell is going -" Severus didn't get to finished his sentence when Black's lips aggressively crashed into his. The other wizard abruptly silencing him with force as he struggled to keep his balance from the collision.

The kiss was painful and violent, yet at the same time the sheer commanding nature of it had any and all coherent thoughts leave his mind. It wasn't long, despite the fever and determination behind it, and left the two of them panting and staring at one another when Black pulled back, both sets of lips swollen from the force of the kiss.

"What?" Severus wasn't even able to find the words or insults to through at the man, his mind still reeling from the whole experience.

He watched as Black struggled on his own, the other man's eyes continuously darting back to his lips and Severus found himself trying his hardest to keep his tongue from darting out to moisten them.

"Remus." said Sirius, though his voice was barely a whisper until he cleared his throat. "He'd kill me if I ruined another moment between him and Kitten."

"Right." replied Severus, though he made no attempt to move, still completely stunned, and then even more so when Black took a step towards him.

"You taste like sherbet lemons," commented Black and Severus felt his cheeks flame red with embarrassment.

"They help me concentrate," he explained, though he had no idea why he felt it necessary to do so, and was mortified when he could feel his cheeks redden further.

"It's nice," murmured Black as he narrowed the gap between them further before claiming Severus lips once more, in a kiss that was so very different from the last.

It was soft and gentle and so frustratingly pleasant that Severus was annoyed with himself when he allowed Black to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. He was even more irritated with himself when he realised that he didn't once try to pull away or stop the other man's mouth from gliding against his. He was downright furious with himself when he heard himself moan quietly into the other man's mouth and his tongue slide between his lips and gliding perfectly against his own. And he was disgusted with himself when he realised that his own hand had betrayed him, and found it's way into Blacks hair.

* * *

It seemed that Remus luck was turning round. Thank goodness for that. A short stroll through the corridors and hallways of the castle and, as many days previous, Remus found himself devouring his wonderful girlfriend's mouth. The had barely made it halfway towards being outside, when Hermione stop briefly to share a quick chaste kiss. Which turned out to have nothing chaste about it, when the moment they connected they were unable to separate. He wished he was able to blame it on _Moony_, but the lie wouldn't have held considering the time of the month for him.

He wanted to sob with happiness when Hermione's hand drifted underneath his shirt and her fingers idly played with the waistband of his trousers. "Can, can we-"

"Go back?" Hermione finished, smiling at the sensation of Remus nodding against her lips.

If he had has a moment to admire the way they had made their way back with very little concentration, and running into nobody as they kissed their way through the castle, he would have been rather impressed. But there was very little room for any thoughts other than the way Hermione tasted, and the way she felt against him, and he didn't even care if there was anyone in the common room as they struggled their way through the portrait and up the stairs.

"Your room," he managed, trying his hardest not to think about previous encounters having happened in that room.

The two of them stumbled clumsily through the tapestry leading into Hermione's room, fumbling with buttons and cloaks, the needs to feel each other's skin almost desperate, their lips never wanting to leave the other set as they tried to remove the offending items of clothing.

Hermione bit back a moan as Remus' lips descended across her jaw and down her neck, sending a jolt of pleasure right through her. Her heart was racing uncontrollably as his hands found contact with her skin as they slipped underneath her top.

Frantically Remus grabbed hold of the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head, breaking their kiss apart. He stood there for a moment, breathless as he admired her, unable to quite believe that she was his, that he was standing in her room undressing her and allowing her to do the same and she reached and lifted his shirt over his head also.

"Are you sure you want to in here? You know . . . all this considering?" Hermione asked awkwardly, her hand waving in gesture to the room and his comments last time he had been here.

"Right now, I don't give a flying fuck after the week we've had," Remus growled out.

Their eye's met, both shining dark with desire for one another, before hands reached out to fumble with buttons, zips and belts of their trousers, their lips crashing together once against. Hermione lead the two of them towards her bed, holding on to the top of Remus's trousers as she stumbled their way, both kicking off their shoes in the process.

When the backs of her legs came into contact with the frame of the bed Hermione broke the kiss and slid her jeans over her hips onto the floor, stepping out of them before reaching around and unfastening her bra, never breaking eye contact with the wizard in front of her.

Remus' gulped audibly as his eyes raked over her body once more, taking in her beautiful rosy nipples almost desperate to bring one into his mouth and run his tongue over perfection. He was painfully aroused and unsure how much longer he would be able to control himself, it had been far too long since he had felt this way about any witch, if ever at all.

She sat down on the edge of the bed before him and pulled him down towards her, the two of them climbing up the bed together. He ran his hands up and down the length of her body admiring the softness of her skin, before teasing the edge of her knickers waiting for her to give permission.

"Am I going to have to force you to touch me, Remus?" Hermione asked in between kisses, only turning Remus on more during the process.

"Bossy, aren't we?" he said back and he slipped his hand slowly down her kickers running his fingers at a tortuous pace as he slipped one between her folds, teasing her clit. Within mere moments his hands froze and eyes flung open wide.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as Remus' hand stilled and he pulled back from their kiss his eye's even more heated and turned on then before.

"There's. . . you're. . ." he tried to get out the words, but he was unable to form a sentence, it seemed, his hand still in it's place between her legs.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione's voice panicked.

Remus took a second to control his breathing. "You're. . .theres. . . you're completely bare," he managed to say, though as he said it it took all his willpower to stop his eyes from rolling to the back of his head at the pure eroticness of the whole situation of her bare flesh beneath his hand.

"What?" said Hermione looking at him in disbelief. "Is . . . is it a problem? she asked him awkwardly suddenly worry embedded on her face as she tried to move away..

"NO!" he practically shouted at her making her flinch. "I've never. . .been with a witch who was . . ."

And then a smirk found it's way across Hermione's lips. "Well it is the seventies, I guess." But the comment was made irrelevant when she reached her hand into her kickers and placed it atop of Remus's, guiding his fingers back to the rhythm they had begun.

Remus was struggling, to say the least. He wasn't sure at all if he was going to even make it any further, and then her hand encouraged him to slip his finger deep inside of her, feeling her soft bare skin and how deliciously wet she was, so aroused by him - and then the most mortifying thing happened when he was unable to hold back from grinding against her thigh - his body tensed and he finished - in his trousers - before they had even really started.

"Did you just?" asked the witch almost lying underneath him, with his hand still firmly placed.

His head fell forward into her mass of curls and he tried to hide his nod, his breathing heavy and his chest heaving from the intensity of the unexpected orgasm, and the shock that his cock was almost just as hard as it had been.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled into her hair.

"Not sure if I should be flattered or frustrated right now.,"

"Flattered, please. Please be flattered," he begged. "Can I?" he asked as he began to move his fingers again.

"No."

"No?" he asked pushing himself up and looking her in the eyes with his own moment of panic this time.

"The first time you make me come, Remus, I want it to be _with_ you, together." her tone and delivery was all it took, hardening his cock fully and sending it into an embarrassing spasm again, surprising himself and Hermione in the process.

"Again?" she asked amused.

"Don't. This is already mortifying enough as it is." Remus said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Another time?" he couldn't muster up another other word as he pulled his hand from its confinement of her knickers and slid helplessly off the bed and gathered the clothing that had made it's way onto the floor. After the week he had had, he was sure that this was going to be _the_ moment, and his own body had betrayed him. He was far too embarrassed to stay.

"You know you don't have to go," said Hermione from the bed.

"I know, but right now I am past the point of humiliation and need to go sulk," he turned back to look at the beautiful witch laid out and groaned at her teasing smile.

"Tomorrow, Mr Lupin, I expect you to thoroughly make it up to me."

"Oh, _trust me_, witch, I bloody well _will_," Remus said returning the smile and slipping out of her room and back to his.

"Well, you're back far earlier than I thought, not find Hermione?" asked James with a teasing tone as Remus stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Or things not go so well?" asked Peter with a smirk.

Remus ignored them both, startled by the sight of a disheveled Sirius stumbling through the door, who looked rather confused at seeing Remus there.

"I thought you were with Kitten?" he asked.

"I'm not talking about it," snapped Remus as he walked over towards his bed casting a quick scourgify as discreetly as he could manage, and failing, miserably.

"Did you just -?" asked Sirius, his eyes wide and amused.

"You didn't -" said James at the same time, both wizards bursting into peals of laughter.

"Oh Moony, you - you -" tried Sirius.

"Tell me, please. At least it was her doing?" called out James as he gasped for breath, the two of them only laughing harder when Remus flopped onto his bed and groaned in frustration.


	43. Unexpected

A/N - So sorry about the wait for this chapter, please forgive me.

As always, I own nothing.

Big fat ever lasting beta puff love

And thank you thank you for every review, fav and follow you have gifted me with.

* * *

**Coming Home - ****Chapter 42 **

** Unexpected**

* * *

9th January 1999 - 5 Months, 1 day

It was an odd sensation to be sitting there in Professor Snape's office, a cup of tea before him set on the desk, an awkward tension that neither of them knew how to deal with. The saviour of the wizarding world and the Hero for the light, making quite the picture in the dark and dreary dungeon.

Harry was the first to clear his throat in attempt to break the silence, hoping that doing so would dislodge the words that he hoped were going to form when he opened his mouth. They didn't, and he let out what sounded like a frog's croak, rather than a question like he had hoped.

"Frog in your throat, Potter?" asked Professor Snape and Harry was sure he saw the corners of his mouth twitch at his own joke.

"How is she?" he blurted, none too sure as to why he all but shouted the question.

Snape quirked a brow "And by she, I assume you mean-"

"Hermione."

"How lovely of you to finish my sentence for me, for a moment I believe I had forgotten how to speak for myself," sneered Professor Snape, the familiar irritation making Harry relax a little.

Harry reached up and rubbed his eyes, jolting his glasses as he did so. "She is fine. If her days are running alongside ours, then it's safe to say that she will be spending her evening driving me mad with Birthday drivel."

"But it's not-"

"Mine, Potter, you fool," silence fell over them once more. "Please, tell me there is a reason for your unwanted presence in my office, Potter, or am I simply being punished?"

"Well, Happy Birthday, Sir."

Professor Snape groaned in frustration and if Harry's thoughts hadn't been elsewhere, then he would have found the whole ordeal rather amusing. "I do not need your well wishes, Potter. Please, for the love of Merlin, spit it out or get out!"

So Harry did just as he was asked, "I'm thinking about leaving." Professor Snape's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Well, I must say, that I was not expecting that to come out of your mouth when you finally decided to put it to use," Professor Snape leant back into his chair, a little of the tension now having left his shoulders. "But why on earth are you discussing this with me, rather than your own Head of House?"

"I want to know what Hermione would think about it? Did, did she ever talk about us? About me?" he asked, and wanted to kick himself for the uncertainty of his voice and the vulnerability he was showing.

He had half expected Professor Snape to joke at his expense, to take the micky out of him and say some comment about not being able to cope without Hermione holding his hand all the way. But surprisingly, he didn't.

He watched as the wizard reached down toward the bottom drawer of his desk and retrieve something from it, an envelope that looked aged and crinkled. He placed it on the desk and said nothing more about it.

"She did speak about you, wore your quidditch shirt on bad days, and made sure she had stories to bring back for you, about your mother and father." Both chose to ignore the way Professor Snape's throat tightened at the mention of his mother, "but what I do not understand, Potter, is how this has anything to do with your current academic state?"

Harry reached out and gathered the letter in his hand, the corner of his mouth turning up at the sight of Hermione's familiar script. "I don't want to let her down," said Harry quietly, unnerved at how easy he seemed to open up to his Professor.

"For goodness sake, Potter. She would be more disappointed if you were unhappy where you were, than whether you finished your schooling. Of course she would prattle on for hours about why it was a bad idea, but in the end she would see it from your perspective," drawled Professor Snape.

Harry's mouth twitched a smile at the truth of the words spoken.

"Right," said Harry, his attention now drifting towards the weighty letter in his hand.

"What is your other option?" asked Snape, and Harry head snapped up towards his Professor, surprised by his genuine curiosity.

Harry cleared his throat, "ah, well. Kingsley offered me a position before I came back. Just a trainee Auror, but well, wish I'd taken him up on it, now."

"It's not too late," offered Professor Snape, his fingers steepled before him on the desk. "You've experienced that line of work for the past seven years Potter, perhaps it would be better suited for you then here," despite Harry's obvious surprise at the man's rather honest thoughts, his was also warmed by them, and for a brief moment wondered if he had been shared an insight to what Hermione had experienced with him.

"That, and I would finally be rid of you. Can't deny that that is a rather appealing thought." _Perhaps not._

"Thank you for that, Sir," ground out Harry, standing from his seat and heading towards the door. "But I do believe I have taken up enough of your time."

"Indeed you have." _Arsehole._

With a roll of his eyes Harry continued to make his way out, ignoring the obvious muttering from the wizard behind him as he did so, something about ungrateful Gryffindor's and wasted tea leaves. He closed the door behind him and brought the letter up for inspecting, and, unable to wait any longer, he ran his thumb under the seal and popped it open, to see one more envelope and a small piece of parchment.

He reached for the parchment first and smiled brightly at the short message before him, his heart instantly feeling so much lighter. She would never fail to amaze him.

Reaching in once more and removing the remaining envelope he turned back towards Professor Snape's door, raising his hand and knocking loudly.

"You again!?" snapped the wizard as he looked down at Harry, frustrating and irritation evident on his face.

"This one is for you . . . Sevvy," he teased, holding out the letter with a grin so amused he knew it would irritate his professor further.

Professor Snape snatched the letter out his hand with a scowl, though his brow soften ever so slightly when he too recognised Hermione's elegant script.

"I'm going to kill her," he murmured, turning and closing the door on Harry without another word.

* * *

**14th January 1978 - 4 Months, 28 Days.**

"Are you really going to take her to that stupid teashop?" asked James, a look of disgust on his face from his perch on the end of his bed.

Remus chose not to say anything as he focused on trying to sort his hair into something a little more acceptable than mop.

"I mean come on, there are so many other places you could go, and you chose to take her _there_?" Remus rolled his eyes, a little surprised about how passionate James could be about something when he put his mind to it. "It's just so . . . _pink_, and frilly, and just gah. Must you subject her and yourself to such as place?" he whinged.

Remus let out a huff of frustration, "it's our first date -"

"And you're going there?" interrupted James, and Remus, this time, turned to scowl at him.

"This is new to me. I'm enjoying this. I want to do this. So shut the bloody hell up, will you?"

"Alright, Mr. Moody-pants, keep your knickers on." Remus turned back to the mirror and stared at his reflection, tugging at the collar of his shirt poking out of his jumper in attempt to hide one of his scars he forever struggled to hide. "Mate, leave it," said James, his voice a little softer than it had been.

Remus let his hand fall, though his eyes were still drawn to the mark marring his neck, and the thoughts that went with it, the doubt that began to cloud his mind. "Just go and enjoy yourself alright. And I promise, none of us will be here when you get back. The room is all yours."

"You heading down to Hogsmeade as well?" asked Remus, turning away from the mirror to break the spell his scar had on him.

"Lily and I are popping down, Pete's trying to convince Mary to go with him, and Pad's say's he's got something going on. Which normally means he found someone new. Merlin knows who?" said James getting up from the bed and slipping on his shoes. "Come on, I'll head down with you."

_This was it, this was the day, the night, the moment where he and Hermione would have the perfect time. Nothing was going to go wrong, no one was going to get in their way and no one was going to humiliate themselves by coming in their pants with barely a touch. It was going to be the perfect place to start._

It was not perfect.

Madam Puddifoot's was awful. James was right, it was _very_ frilly, and _very _pink and a stupid tea shop. It was so over the top that his shock must have completely shown on his face, when Hermione had burst out laughing the moment they had sat down. It was too hot in there and the multitude of tea and coffee smells overwhelmed his nose so much that his stomach churned.

He was way out of his comfort zone and it was clear to anyone around, yet, despite Hermione insisting that they leave, and get him some fresh air, he refused. Insisting that he was fine and ignoring the way Hermione scowled at him. She had finally had enough when a young waitress had walked past with a pot of Earl Grey and Remus had physically heaved at the table.

Remus them proceeded to sulk when Hermione threw down enough to cover what they had ordered and not yet eaten or drank and forced him out of the door.

"I should have paid," he had grumbled as she had adjusted his scarf, his shoulders hunched and his hands firmly in his pockets. Hermione, of course, had ignored him and slipped her hand into his pocket to lace their fingers together, his mood lightened somewhat at that.

They had walked along the cobbled streets for a while afterwards, Remus' nausea fading away the more air he had and, reluctantly, he thanked Hermione for dragging them out, which earned him a sweet kiss.

He was just about to suggest that they should go to the Three Broomsticks to warm up a little when he heard a familiar voice call his name and his heart stopped before a smile spread across his face.

"Remus!" Remus turned quickly towards the voice almost pulling Hermione's arm out of its socket as he did so.

"Dad!" he called excitedly releasing Hermione's hand and rushing over to his father like a child at Christmas. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the man, surprised to see that he was very nearly reaching his father's height.

"I just got back and thought I might be lucky with catching you. Seems for once luck is on my side," he beamed at Remus, taking a step back to get a good look at his son. "You are looking well, grown a few inches since September, and who is this lovely young lady?" he asked, when he caught sight of Hermione standing just behind Remus, who flushed a beautiful colour, in Remus' opinion.

"Hermione Granger, Sir," said Hermione holding out her hand to greet him.

Lyall Lupin smiled brightly at Hermione and reached for her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, making Remus roll his eyes. "Pleasure to meet you Hermione, but please, call me Lyall." His dad took a step back and shifted a glance between the two of them. "So were you two holding hands?" he asked with a smile and Remus instantly felt his face rush on fire.

"Ah, I see. Girlfriend, then," said Lyall as he enjoyed his son's embarrassment. "Or just a date?"

"Girlfriend," mumbled Remus before scowling at Hermione when he heard her snicker beside him.

"So are you two busy, or do you have time for a drink in the Three Broomsticks?" Remus shifted awkwardly, desperately wanting to spend time with his father, but at the same time not wanting to overwhelm Hermione.

"We were just heading over there. Think we could make room for one more," smiled Hermione as she reached forward and took Remus hand in hers once more, and making his heart swell even more for her.

"Well thank you, for making room for an old codger like me, then," laughed his father, holding his arm out for them to lead the way.

The three of them settled around a table close to the fire, the warmth welcomed as his father went and ordered Butterbeers all round. It was pleasant and lovely, and not something Remus ever thought he would experience in the near future at all.

"So, how has it been with Mr. Belby?" asked Remus as he father sat down, noticing the way Hermione interest heightened.

"Not too bad. A remarkable man, and what he's working on now is incredible, when it's done think it will be brilliant for people with . . . er, a certain affliction," he watched as his father paused for a moment and cast a glance towards Hermione, he cleared his throat, "but there's an issue or two with it's stability, so we'll just have to wait and see."

"What's the potion for?" asked Hermione eagerly and his father shifted uncomfortably under her eagerness.

"Ah, well -"

"She knows," interrupted Remus.

"She knows?"

"I know," replied Hermione with a smile when his dad's eyes widened and flickered between the two.

"You told her?" he asked, shocked evident in his voice.

"I live with someone of the same condition. Hard not to notice when you know the symptoms," she said with a smile, reaching out and taking a sip of her drink.

"And you're not -"

"Afraid? Not at all. Why would I be?" she frowned.

"I like you," said Lyall, his bright smile returning to his mouth and his eyes brightening once more.

"You should tell Mr. Belby, to try Cress in the recipe. It helps with stability in hostile potions, while strengthening the power of it, too. But you know, it's just a suggestion," she said with a shrug.

His dad turned towards him when Hermione attention was drawn elsewhere and mouthed "_Mate?" _hopefully_._ Remus didn't need to say anything other than smile, a smile his father returned happily.

* * *

Severus felt like his skin was on fire. Never before had he ever experience anything as intense as what he was feeling now, as the Gryffindor's teeth raked across his neck. He had no idea how he had gotten here, how this had started or why it had, but he really didn't care as he felt the other wizards hand pull him closer so this body was now flush against the other.

The sensation of Black's hard cock grinding against his own was so intense he wasn't sure if it was pleasure he was feeling or another sensation all together. Whatever it was, it was like a drug and he couldn't get enough. He allowed his hands to discover the other man's body, to drift across his broad back and down to the top of his arse, his fingers timidly debating whether to descend further.

"Just grab it," demanded Black, and so he did. He slide his hand further down and revelled in the wanton moan the other man made as he pulled their groins closer together. "Fuck."

Never in his darkest fantasy did he ever think that this would be an actually possibility, that he would be here, pressed against the stone cold castle walls, in a passage way he never knew existed, with the body of a man he once loathed rutting against him.

Black worked his way back up his neck and crashed their mouths together, their tongues fighting for dominance, the dance just as intoxicating as the taste. Severus allowed his hands to drift higher, to thread through Black's hair and grasp him at the base of the neck, deepening their kiss further and encouraging another deep grunted moan from the man.

"I need to touch you," mumbled Black as his hands frantically tugged at his jumper, lifting it up and over his head so that now his back was deliciously scratched by the stone. He shivered when Black's thumbs ran over his nipples, sending a wave of electricity straight to his groin. His hands were cold and a wonderful contrast to the heat of his skin, everywhere this fingers traced left a tingling. He tugged aggressively at Black's t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head, desperate to feel the man's skin with his own.

If he hadn't been so high on the feeling of Black's lips against his, he would have been mortified by the needy sound that left his mouth when Black's lip descended back to his neck, to his collarbone and further down his chest. He was unable to regain any control over his racing heart and heaving breath when the final sight was Black down on his knees and fingers on the buttons of his trousers, popping them open one by one.

The way Black stared with hunger as he pulled down his underwear and his cock sprung free, throbbing and red from being painfully hard, had Severus' mouth go dry. His eyes roll back and his head thudded against the wall when the other wizard's tongue darted out and traced the slit of his cock, gathering and savouring the bead of come gathered there. He was almost certain that he would embarrass himself when he felt the weight of his prick rest against the flat of Black tongue before encasing it with his mouth and taking as much as he could eagerly. He couldn't honestly say that he hadn't felt anything quite as amazing as Black's mouth working its way around his cock, the feeling of his tongue pushing against the underside and the motion of his hand around his shaft.

"Fuck," he groaned, wishing this thoughts were coherent enough to chastise Black when he laughed around his cock, but he couldn't when the sensation of the vibrations nearly sent him toppling over the edge.

And then there were the sounds coming from Black's mouth, anyway, and when Severus finally managed to open his eyes and saw Black there between his legs, cock in mouth and his own being pumped furiously in his hand, it took all his strength to give enough warning to the man before him. Gasping, as he watched Black's cock spill over his own hand, Severus came down his throat, the wizard drinking every last drop.

He stood there breathless, reaching out and pulling Black towards him, bring the man's hand up to his mouth to taste what was left behind from his own enjoyment and rejoicing in the way the man watch keenly, his lips parted and his pupils dilated.

"Merlin," groaned Black before leaning forward and capturing Severus mouth in a heated kiss. _This is never going to end well_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione and Remus were sprawled out over his bed, wrapped up in one another, as they warmed themselves from the long walk up from Hogsmeade.

"Your dad's nice," said Hermione, her chin resting on his chest whilst his hand idly played with her curls. "What's your mum like?" she asked, and his hand stilled for a moment.

"She was wonderful," he replied, smiling softly when he notice Hermione's eyes sadden.

"Sorry, I didn't know," she said quietly.

"Don't be, I don't talk about it much. Happened last year, a heart condition we didn't know about. It happened all very quickly," he smiled down at Hermione and resumed his teasing of her hand, pulling one curl through his fingers over and over.

"What was she like?" asked Hermione. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"She was amazing and would have loved you. Couldn't cook to save her life, but did make the best rock cakes. Don't tell Hagrid that," he whispered and loved the way her laugh sounded.

"Seems like you've got pretty amazing parents," said Hermione, as she leant up to place a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

"I have. And a pretty amazing girlfriend, also. Do I want to ask questions about your feedback to my dad about that mystery potion his friend is working on?" he had been sitting on that question since she had given her feedback.

"Nope."

"Nope?" he asked raising an eyebrow and smiling at her. "Then, I do believe that if you don't want me to ask questions, you had better distract me."

"Oh do I now?" asked Hermione smiling and Remus couldn't help but grin back at her. "Well, then I better make a start," she finished before bringing her lips down to his. He was quite certain that her kisses tasted even better than chocolate.

Unable to hold back a groan as Hermione shifted herself on top of him fully, he allowed his arms to snake around her waist and drift up her top. Never before had Remus felt like this with anyone else. As though he were flying and drowning at the same time as the softness of her skin was felt under his palms.

Her weight above him was more comforting than anything he had experienced, his over sensitive nerves relishing in their ability to feel Hermione's heart beat against his own, their rhythms trying to sync with one another.

Remus tensed slightly when Hermione's thumb ran lightly over the scar he had tried to hide that morning, a flinch that didn't go unnoticed by the witch above him who stopped briefly to look down at him.

"Don't," he pleaded quietly when her eyes drew to glance at where her thumb rested. Believing that perhaps she would come to her senses, he braced himself for her welcomed weight to be removed. Yet he was surprised instead when he felt warm soft lips place a gentle kiss there instead.

"You're perfect," she whispered against the damaged skin, "every inch." Unsure what to say, Remus tightened his hold on her in attempt to control his surge of emotions before claiming her lips with his own again.

Their kisses, which started soft and gentle, slowly turned into something passionate and demanding. Neither one fighting for dominance, but merely their need for one another climbing to the edge of desperation. Shirts and jumpers were removed with such speed that Remus couldn't be sure who undressed who, and frankly, he didn't care when Hermione's kisses started to descend down the length of his body.

Her once before demanding mouth began to slow. Hard kisses turned soft and light as they teased his now heated skin. An animalistic growl that he should have been ashamed of, slipped past his lips when Hermione's own clasped around a nipple, a sensation far more intense that he would have expected and sending a jolt of pleasure right down to his already hard cock. Bringing his lip between his teeth as he had done in attempt to silence himself, was pointless when another moan slipped past when Hermione's fingers drifted towards the top of his trousers, her nimble fingers working open the fly as her lips lowered further down his body, lingering over one of his newest editions. That small gesture had his body rigid with tension once more, even more so when he felt her finger run along the pink puckered skin.

About to ask her to stop, the words died on his tongue when he heard her whisper, "this one is my favourite." The words were soon followed by soft open mouth kisses that shouldn't have affected Remus as much as they did. The intimacy of the moment - of her acceptance - had both him and _Moony_ watching her with utter adoration. Never before had he felt so adored. Free of the usual glamours he would use previously, comfortable enough that he felt safe from judgement and questions.

Watching his woman through heavy lidded eyes, clad in nothing but her jeans and a bra he couldn't wait to remove, his mouth went dry when he saw her looking at him as though _she_ were the half starved wolf. If he weren't so sensitive to scents, he would have sworn she was.

As Hermione slid down his trousers, grasping his underwear at the same time, he held his breath in a failed attempt to keep himself quiet and under control. One glance at Hermione, between his legs looking hungry and eager, very nearly had him toppling embarrassingly over the edge once more.

He could do no more than whimper needily when Hermione's hand came up and grasped the base of his cock, lifting herself and leaning forward to swipe her tongue over his dripping slit.

Just as Hermione's mouth encased him and he felt as though he would feel nothing better in that moment, the door flung open viciously, causing Remus to jump up in attempt to cover himself, sending Hermione over the edge of the bed with a thud.

"What the Fuck!?" shouted Remus whilst he frantically tucked himself away "Hermione-"

"Granger. Get dressed," snapped a familiar drawl that Remus was unused to hearing feet away from his bed.

"Severus?" questioned Hermione as she fussed with her hair.

"Granger. If you are quite done, I need you," without a second thought Hermione was up and gathering her shirt, giving Remus a quick apologetic kiss as she did.

"No, no. You've got to be kidding. Please tell me you're joking?" he pleaded, grabbing Hermione's hand and clinging on needily.

"I'm sorry," she began, leaning in and kissing him gently, "he would never ask if it wasn't important," she whispered and irritatingly Remus knew she was right. So reluctantly he allowed her to go and frustratingly sorted out his own problem.


	44. Finally

**A/N - **Sorry about the delay, life is just ridiculous at the moment. I am forever grateful for all your lovely feed back faves and follows, thank you so much you wonderfully kind people.

Hope you like this chapter. Big love to my Beta puff, you're fabulous, and mistakes are mine and I'm sorry if I haven't caught them.

I own nothing, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

**Coming Home - Chapter 43**

**Finally**

* * *

**15th Jan 1978 - 4 Months, 27 Days**

As usual the kitchen was like any other kitchen, not too large, and not too cluttered by the muggle appliances that stood there on the sides gleaming brightly as he stood there at the sink. A few changes he noticed, a few more blurry photos of the indistinguishable family littering the walls, a mother father and who he believed to be a little girl.

The room as always was warm and inviting, homely. Until the walls darkened and the family faded from the frames as they always did. The kitchen became dark and unwelcoming, threatening and lonely, and Killian was left standing there in the room with no one but the frog catching flies on the windowsill. Yet this time, there was one more slight difference, a calendar hanging there crookedly on the wall. He walked over to get a better look, and noticed the day's where crossed off each with a large X. Each month was like this until he reached one where the X's stopped and one date was circled, yet there were no numbers on these dates, they were blank, the whole calendar was blank. He brought his hand up to remove it from the wall and just as he clasped his fingers around it, he woke up.

* * *

Remus sat there at the breakfast table scowling over towards the Slytherins, his eyes solely fixated on just one. One, who seemed oblivious to the silent rage he was harbouring under the surface. One, who Remus knew was ignorant to the festering frustration he was wearing like a weight.

Without sounding like a petulant whining teenage boy who was only controlled by his libido, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to cope with the continuous peeks in frustration, or how much longer _Moony_ would stay quiet for before he simply threw Hermione over his shoulder and locked her away for hours on end. Remus groaned at the imagine that painted and rubbed at his eyes with his palms in hopes to shift pictures that were threatening to come to mind. Being as close to the moon as he was, with a beautiful witch who turned out to be his mate in close proximity most of the time, he really was beginning to lose what little control he had over his other half.

He only wished that people would give him a break, that people would leave him be and stop interrupting them whenever they had been alone, this including that damn Slytherin.

"If you stare any harder at him I'm scared you might set him on fire," said James through a mouthful of toast, "I mean, not that it wouldn't be highly amusing." He finished as he took another large bite and flicked his own glance over towards the Slytherin.

"What did the git do this time?" asked James once again through a mouthful of food.

"Your mother would kill you if she saw you right now," replied Remus tearing his eyes away to scowl at James and his disgusting habit, "weren't you telling Pete the other day just how, and I quote 'only pig's grunt with food in their mouths.'"

James scowled and took another large bite, "I am not grunting, I am speaking. The sounds Pete made were only sounds I had ever heard animals make. _That_ was disgusting." Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to continue his scowling.

For a short while there was little noise around him, other that the obnoxious chewing heard from James and the quiet early morning chatter from the students around the hall. Remus tried not to let the sounds bother his overly sensitive ears, but he finally snapped and snarled when James slurped from his cup.

"Jeez, calm down would you?" said James as he slowly placed his glass back down.

"Who's got to calm down?" asked Sirius as he planted himself down on James other side.

"Moony, he's being a right grumpy git this morning. Think Snape's done something to piss him off."

Remus heard Sirius shuffle and clear his throat, "what's the git done now?"

"No idea, but he hasn't stopped scowling at the snake so I believe we need to scowl, too," answered James finally placing down the crust of his toast and steepling his fingers. "Grade one or grade two scowl?" he asked.

"Three."

"Merlin, he really must have pissed you off," said James as he took up position. "Wait, what's that? Is that a?" Remus turned towards James, his rambling gaining Remus attention more than his need to burn holes into Snape with his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean it can't be, it couldn't be-"

"What!" hissed Remus startling both James and Sirius.

"I swear that dirty git's got a love bite on his neck, who the hell would want to get that close to old Sniv-Snape," he corrected himself quickly, for fear that Hermione might hear, wherever she was.

Remus turned quickly back towards Snape, narrowing his eyes in attempt to see what James had spotted his heart thudding against his rib cage, and his breath escaping him when his eyes narrowed in on the small purple blemish on the wizards pale skin. How he hadn't noticed it before was a surprise to him, but now he had he felt anger bubble it's way to the surface, the sounds of blood rushing through his ears tuning out any words _Moony_ was trying to vocalise there in his mind. He could see nothing past that small blemish and his mind could think of nothing but the way the man had barged in the night before and stolen her from him.

"_Stupid Human, trust, ours,"_ were a few of _Moony's_ words that broke through his clouded rage, all of which made no sense and couldn't stop Remus from standing in anger and turning to march his way over towards the oblivious Slytherin.

Yet as he turned to march, his chest collided with someone, sending them flying to the ground and straight onto their back with a squeal and an oomph.

"Bloody hell _Moony_, surely you should wait till you're back in the tower, before you have Kitten on her back?" laughed Sirius.

Remus looked down at the witch by his feet and scowled, barely even registering the way she flinched under his look.

"You not going to help her up? Where are your manners?" asked James leaning around to have a look.

Remus didn't say anything, instead he stepped over Hermione to make his way out of the hall, he would not be humiliated here.

"What-"

"What the fuck mate?" said James in alarm and cutting Hermione off in the process as he stumbled over the bench and tripped over his own feet as he reached out to help Hermione. "Why are you being such a dick?"

Remus halted and turned around so fast he was sure they would gain the attention of the other students around, "ask her." He growled out, aware how wolf like his own voice sounded without the aid of _Moony._

Remus stood still as he watched James assist Hermione helping her to her feet and asking her if she was ok, Sirius just to the side of them eyeing him warily.

"_Stupid, stupid human," _ he could hear _Moony_ mutter, as the essence gave the sensation of pacing back and forth within his mind.

"What on earth?" asked Hermione, her eyebrows raised and her face full of confusion as she dusted herself down.

"I am not discussing this here," spoke Remus through his teeth his fist clench by his sides. He wasn't sure what he had expect from the witch, but her hands firmly placed on her hips and a pointed look that showed she was not impressed, was not what he had expected.

"Where were you last night?" he snapped.

"With you, you pillock," she snapped right back.

"You were eager enough to run out of the room as soon as he came looking for you," Remus's voice was low, but the long sweeping gesture and point towards Snape clearly told all those eavesdropping who they were arguing about.

Hermione stepped forward, her index finger poking him firmly in the chest. "And what are you implying?" she asked the voice a tone Remus hadn't heard before, and certainly wasn't enjoying hearing now.

"You know perfectly well what I'm saying, you're not thick, Hermione."

"Smell me."

"What?" he asked startled.

"Smell me."

Remus leant forward discreetly as not to draw even more attention to them and inhaled as deeply as he could without looking odd. He was hit instantly by her own scent, the same smell he had caught that first day he had met her on the train, the same smell that he found intoxicating. The second scent he caught was Snape's and his blood began to boil once more.

"What do you smell?" asked Hermione firmly.

"You and him," he growled out.

"And what else?"

"Nothing," he replied his eyes firmly fixed on hers.

"Exactly," and then it hit him like a tonne of bricks at what she had been implying and he felt as small as a doxy at that moment, humiliated and ashamed at his behaviour. "_Stupid human,"_ he heard _Moony_ murmuring and silently agreed with the wolf. "_She wouldn't betray us. Ours not his."_

"I-I . . ." he stuttered.

"Right this moment, Remus, I have nothing to say to you," and with that, Hermione turned and marched out of the room, frustratingly followed shortly by Snape.

"Did – did you think she had slept with that greasy twat?" gawped James.

"Shut up," snapped Remus.

"Why on earth would you think she would sleep with that twit. I mean why on earth would anyone want to shag that great git?" he continued, stopping only to slap Sirius on the back when he started to choke on his drink. "Alright there?" he asked Sirius as he stopped spluttering. "Didn't mean to put such a horrid thought into your head you choked," laughed James.

"Should I-"

"No you shouldn't go after her. Let her cool down and sit your arse back down. You've got some grovelling to plan."

* * *

"And why are you sitting here pouting?" asked Lily arms full of books which she soon placed on the table in front of him.

Remus looked up with a frown. "I'm not pouting," he muttered turning his back to her and shifting himself the chair he had made himself comfortable in.

"Of course you're not, and that isn't exactly the same look you're sporting as James when he's not get-"

"Stop right there," interpreted Remus quickly, ignoring Lily's amusement. "As much as I love that guy, I do not need to know anymore," he insisted.

"You sure?" she teased.

"And people think you're sweet and innocent," he murmured before reaching out and taking one of Lily's books.

"Yes, well, you can't judge a book by its cover, now, can you?" said Lily pointedly, her tone making Remus return the book and shuffle over so that she could join him, knowing all too well that that was his only option. The short silence was didn't last long when Lily began her questioning, as per the normal ritual, not often one to beat around the bush Lily soon filled the quiet.

"So I'm keeping James busy later."

Remus groaned, "I thought I already told you, I don't need to know."

"I didn't mean that, well not entirely, I was simply telling you that I was helping you out and letting you have some time with Hermione, Merlin and his owl knows you need it after this morning." Remus grumbled with embarrassment and buried his face into his hands.

"There's no point, Lily," he said through his fingers. "I think I need to do a little more than just have some alone time with her after that," Lily jumped up out of the chair with such speed she startled Remus.

"Come on, up you get," she said enthusiastically leaning forward and giving him an encouraging nudge as she did.

Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "Do I want to know what you're thinking? You have that same look that James gets, and it never ends well."

"Yes, well, that's because James... well, James is _James_," Remus laughed as Lily shifted him out of his spot and ushered him towards his room. "Come on, chop chop. We're going to sort this mess you've got yourself into and water this little drought you're having."

"I hope you're not-" began Remus, his eyes wide and panicked.

Lily haltered to turn to him. "What? Oh, wait, what? No, of course not. Because that wouldn't get you into more trouble," she laughed. "No, I'm going to help you with your missus. Just follow me, will you?"

* * *

Hermione quietly chopped her ingredients, eyes flickering toward Severus far more than they should have been, her annoyance getting the better of her every time he would shift and the little purple blemish would make itself known. She kept quiet whilst they worked, a little more relaxed due to their previous success, but not necessarily happily as Hermione's concentration would drift back to the small offending mark that had caused far too much trouble.

"Still no glamour's then?" Hermione asked when she could hold back no longer. Her irritation only growing when Severus said nothing other than finally grumble a glamour under his breath. "I mean, don't hide it on my account," she continued, taking small pride in Severus' obviously growing frustration. "At least one of us is getting some."

The pink tinge on his cheeks was satisfying.

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you," he growled.

"I don't think I'd like to be silenced the same way as Sirius, if that's ok with you."

Severus slammed down the knife on their worktable. "It is not my fault that that your wolf is an idiot," he snarled. "What will it take to silence you so that I may work in peace?"

Hermione smiled. _Who knew that Severus Snape's discomfort would bring Hermione great pleasure?_ "Well, seeing as you were of great inconvenience last night, and ultimately the reason Remus was in his foul mood," Hermione chose to ignore Severus over exaggerated eye roll, "I need a favour." Severus looked at her wearily.

"I need you to keep Sirius busy. Tonight." She really shouldn't have found the abnormal pink tint to his cheeks amusing, but it was so very hard not to. After all, she had years of potion lesson torment that needed to be made up for.

Severus cleared his throat, yet his voice still broke. "And why should you require me to do that?" he asked as nonchalantly as one could with rosy cheeks.

Hermione said nothing and stared blankly at Severus. Severus said nothing in return and stared blankly at Hermione.

"You forget who I'm friends with back home, I can keep this up, I have training," said Hermione, enjoying the way Severus snarled and huffed.

"Fine," he snapped dramatically, as he turned back towards his task. "And how do you advise that I go about this? We've never actually arranged a meeting," he muttered refusing to look up and make eye contact with Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll figure something out." She shrugged, "just make sure he doesn't come back early. Keep him busy." Severus's discomfort was certainly making up for that morning. "I still don't understand why you felt the need to come and find me last night? You could have waited."

* * *

Hermione had spent the best part of the day looking and searching for two of the four marauders, baffled as to where they could have been. All she had wanted to do was personally beg them to stay the hell away for just one evening. Was that too much to ask? Heaven knows she had never had this much trouble with Ron and Harry over the years. Then again, perhaps those two were a little more predictable compared to those she currently had for company.

She had hoped to catch them at dinner but when she only came across an as confused looking Sirius that plan was thwarted. However another part was made possible when she slipped a small piece of parchment into his hand discreetly and watched his eyes widen with shock as he read it and cast his look over towards Hermione in fear that she would do or say something. Instead she shrugged and gave a look that implied she'd say nothing _but if you hurt him I'll hurt you_. A message clearly, if silently, understood.

After a small bite to eat and some awkward conversation between her and Sirius as they avoided the overly sized elephant in the room, Hermione made her way back to the common room, a little out of sorts and rather concerned about Remus' whereabouts so close to the moon. Had he somehow got himself into trouble, had _Moony_ taken over? Whatever the outcome Hermione found her feet picking up the pace as she tried not to allow her thoughts to run away from her. In a hurry as she rushed through the common room door, Hermione was jerked back suddenly as her cloak caught on the back of one of the chairs surrounding their small working area, the quick force of catching the fabric causing her clasp to buckle under the strength of the tug and making her stumble backwards to the ground.

"Damn it." she gasped, her hand instinctively raising to her neck.

"Flipping heck, you ok?" asked Pettigrew as he hopped of the bottom step, closely followed by both James and Lily.

"Some entrance there," smiled James, his eyes crinkling around the edges just as Harry's making her heart ache.

"I was worrying," she began a she got up and straightened herself, huffing with annoyance when she noticed the ruined fastening. "Where's Remus?" she asked as she reluctantly allowed Pettigrew to help her up and suppressed a shudder at his touch.

"Up stairs," said Lily with a nod towards the stairs.

Hermione's heart instinctively began to race with concern. "Is he ok? Did something happen?" she asked, taking no notice to the frantic tone that edged her voice.

"He's fine you nutter, we were just helping him with something," laughed James, "and now we're off - out. Come on, you two. Oh wait, haven't seen Pad's around, have you?" he called over his shoulder and Lily began to usher them out.

"Said something about flying, practice or something, I wasn't really listening," she said dismissively.

"Flying? Practice?" murmured James "That bloody git is keeping something from us, Pete," were the last words Hermione heard, as Lily forced the two out of the door before flashing Hermione with a knowing smile.

Hermione shook her head and made her own way up the stairs, pausing for a brief moment outside of the boys room before knocking. She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting but from the muttering she could hear from behind the large piece of wood she was sure Remus was fretting over something.

Raising her hand to knock again, the door finally crept open, and a very shy and embarrassed looking Remus stood between the gap.

"Hi." he said sheepishly, and Hermione's heart warmed.

"Hey," she greeted in return. "You going to let me in, then?" she asked and was rewarded with a flustered looking Remus opening the door wider and ushering her in.

Her breath caught. "What's - what's this?" she asked, her eyes sweeping the room.

"Do you like it? Is it too much?"

"Too much? It's _perfect_," she replied a little breathlessly as he took in her surroundings. The room looked stunning. Gone were the clear signs that it belonged to four teenage boys, and replaced was a glorious romantic setting. The room was littered, both air and sides with various sized glass jars, each one holding it's very own bluebell flame, filling the room with a soft stunning glow.

"How?" she asked and waved towards the jars suspended in the air.

"Lily's charm work," he said, with an embarrassed shrug. "I wanted to say sorry. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are." she agreed, though there was no malice in her tone at all, only fondness for the wizard.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" asked Remus taking a cautious step towards her.

"Do we dare risk it?" said Hermione taking a step of her own and reaching out for Remus' hand.

"They are under strict instructions to stay the hell away. Apart from Sirius, there is a possibility he is still a problem, haven't been able to find him."

"Oh, I saw him early. Said he was off flying, practice or something."

"But the team doesn't have training today."

"Are you really going to argue about whether or not the man has practice? He's not here, not going to be, and it seems that hopefully luck is on our side," she huffed.

"You're right, what the hell am I thinking?" said Remus before taking that final step and claiming Hermione's mouth with his own. There had never been a feeling more wonderful and right, than when she was wrapped in Remus' arms, her body molding against his like a puzzle piece.

The way his hand cupped her cheek and the other held her firmly against him by the waist was wonderful, and she found herself wondering how she had lived without this for what felt like far too long. She began wishing, in the back of her mind, that she had allowed her schoolgirl crush to take control back home.

Unable to hold back a whimper when Remus nibbled at her lower lip, Hermione allowed Remus to slowly maneuver them to his bed.

"Eager," she said a little more breathlessly than she had thought she'd be.

"Can you blame me? Look at you," he said, and she felt her cheek flush at his compliment. "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered, the low tone and the flash of amber having Hermione suddenly all too aware of the clothes in their way.

Her hands reached up underneath his t-shirt, her hands gliding along the panes of his chest as she edged his top up further, her own eagerness to have it removed almost showing in her near desperate movements. The slow blue glow of the room illuminating his body in the most beautiful way that his scars looked stunning shade of silver and even more beautiful than usual.

The two all but fell on the bed when the hungry look in Remus's eyes had distracted Hermione and she had lost her footing. Her bottom only just catching the edge of the mattress and pulling Remus down with her as she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Nothing is ever flawless for us, is it?" Remus laughed into her neck and setting Hermione's laughter off more.

"And where would the fun be in that, if it was?" she laughed.

"You're laughing an awful lot for this setting," smiled Remus against her skin, before raking his teeth along the pane of her neck. Hermione let out a needy gasp, amazed by her own reaction to the sensation.

"Don't do that," growled Remus, "keep making sounds like that and I'm going to embarrass myself again." Hermione bit her lip in order to try and control herself when Remus's hand encouraged her top up her body.

"Off." Not wanting to argue with the man above her Hermione quickly made work of ridding herself of the clearly unneeded item and then relishing in the way Remus's hungry eyes roamed over her, a brief note of worry rushing through her at the realisation that there was every possibility her glamours would falter. That same worry was quickly diminished when Remus' lips latched on her neck and the soft needy sucks he was administering wiped away any doubt instantly.

She allowed her hands to roam the panes of Remus' back, spending the time to allow her fingers to memorise every inch of his skin, her fingers lightly caressing the map of scars making her heart swell for the man above her. A soft whimper left her mouth as Remus' own latched around her nipple, his fingers gentle teasing the other and encouraging sounds from Hermione that she couldn't control despite his earlier warning. She lay there, chest heaving and breath catching as his mouth worshiped her body with kisses and licks, her skin almost becoming far too sensitive to endure much more until one hand moved down the length of her body and made quick work of her trousers. Remus's hand swiftly dipped beneath her knickers encouraging a sob of relief from the witch as his fingers provided the much needed friction.

Her hands reached to grasp Remus, to return the pleasure that he was providing, only to have him adjust himself out of her reach. "I want to watch you," he whispered into her ear just as he entered another finger and pressed the heel of his hand against her clit, Hermione moaned wantonly at the delicious sensation that was created. Never before had things felt quite as intense with another partner as they did when she was with Remus.

"Too many clothes," gasped Hermione breathlessly whilst tugging at Remus shirt, the need to feel his skin against hers overpowering.

He didn't dare argue with her as he rid himself and her of all clothes in record time, had Hermione not been so ridiculously aroused she may have found the whole thing rather entertaining, but as it happened, all she could focus on was the beautiful man above her, softly lit with the blue hue of the room. Her stomach flipped at the intensity at which Remus gazed at her and she brought him down for a soft needy kiss when she could no longer copy with the slight distance between them.

"Need you," she whispered against his lips and enjoyed the way he inhaled sharply as he settled himself between her legs.

The sensation of having Remus finally enter her had Hermione arching up with satisfaction. "You ok?" asked Remus, his voice strained from fighting control.

"Move," demanded Hermione, request answered with a delicious thrust.

"Fuck," gasped Remus burying his face against her neck as his cock thrust into her.

Hermione writhed in bliss, with Remus finally buried inside of her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge an experience she had never had, and at a speed she hadn't thought possible, was better than she had ever believed it could be. The feeling of the man's back rippling under her fingers was far more errotic than it should have been.

Remus' hand drifted down her side, grasping her hip as he took the opportunity to look down at her, making the whole moment even more intense than it already had been.

"You're so beautiful." he said breathlessly, his hips moving just so she saw stars. "So beautiful - and mine?" he gasped, the question on his lips not going unnoticed despite her pleasure.

"Yours, always yours," she replied, pulling him down towards her so that she could convey just how much she meant every word with heated kisses.

It wasn't long before the close friction of Remus's body against her own had Hermione coming around him like she had with no other, the experience so new and so wonderful that she found herself without words to describe it. The only sounds that could be heard within the room were the soft chants of _yours_ on her lips as Remus followed her over the edge.

The two lay there breathlessly, clinging on to each other with an intensity that Hermione couldn't explain. The closest thing she could describe it to was the feeling of coming home_._


End file.
